


The Perfect Mate

by BelovedStranger



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 50
Words: 187,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedStranger/pseuds/BelovedStranger
Summary: Unwittingly, Kagome stumbles into the midst of a game of political intrigue, where the prize would mean mating the all powerful Lord of the West. A prize she did not desire, however, fate would have her victorious. Wounded, enemies converge while known friends are out of reach. She was forced to rely on Sesshomaru, who had his own hidden agendas where she was concerned. A fierce attraction holds sway between the two as they slowly revealed what fate had locked away, only to set free a power perhaps best left alone. Hindsight is not foresight and love could not concur all. Only through sacrifice could Sesshomaru save all he had come to hold dear.





	1. Take Up Arms

It was early in the morning, but it was still very much dark when a sound come whispering in the wind. In a clearing near a small village sat an old well. The people of the village used to throw the bones of dead demons down its depths so they might never come back to the world of the living. They named the wooded structure The Bone Eaters Well.

It was in the bowels of the well that the sound of grumbling emerged. Seconds later, a black head popped out, followed by a monstrously big, yellow bag strapped to a young girl's back. Finally, and with great effort, the young girl managed to climb out, and leaned against the well for support.

"Man, I'm tired. You'd think I'd be used to this by now," complained Kagome.

It was always a hassle climbing out of the well when she had to not only carry herself, but her overly heavy bag with only vines to help her assent. When she finally got her feet on the ground again, her bag fell with a dull thud beside the well as she let out a relieved sigh.

Looking around the dark and deserted clearing, she wondered why Inuyasha hadn't come barging in her room in the future and demand she come with him back to the Feudal Era, to continue their search for the jewel shards. He always tried to guilt her with the fact that she had broken the jewel, so she needed to get her butt in gear and find the remaining shards. He can be a little hard headed at times but she still lo—

Shaking her head from her wandering thoughts, Kagome again peered around the clearing, not seeing or sensing her hanyou friend.

"Huh, he must be helping Kaede or one of the villagers."

Looking down at her burden, she sighed. She had hoped Inuyasha would be here to take the heavy pack upon his strong shoulders and relieve her of the hassle, but it was not to be as her hanyou friend was nowhere in sight. 

“Looks like I'll just have to manage,” she said to herself.

With that being said, she bent down to pick up her backpack once more when she felt it. Straightening, she gazed in the direction opposite Kaede's village towards the woods. _Strange. I thought I felt someone calling me._

Then her eyes wondered in the direction of the Goshinboku, located just beyond the tree line. Though she couldn't see the imposing tree, she knew it to be there as it would continue to stand five hundred years into the future to her own time, on her family's shrine.

Releasing her bag but taking a firm hold of her bow and quiver of arrows, she decided, unconsciously, to go to it as her feet, on multiple occasions, made the familiar trek. Later, she would return for her bag and make her way to Kaede's village to meet up with her friends once more, but right now, she needed to see the solid strength of the Sacred Tree. She hardly noticed the passing minutes or surrounding forest as she made her way to her destination, lost in thought.

When the Goshinboku was finally in sight, her thoughts flew to the past. Her mind reenacted the first time she had witnessed the sleeping boy pinned to the tree with an arrow through his chest and tree limbs keeping him firmly suspended. Walking up to the immense tree, her hand came up to hover over the place where Inuyasha had once been bound.

A sad smile hovered over her lips as her memories ran away with her along with the emotions such thoughts evoked. Then the shriek of a bird jolted her out of her reverie.

“Crap! I'm gonna be late! Inuyasha's going to be so mad.” Kagome made to turn and go back the way she had come, but just then, she was pulled up short as she again felt that same feeling from before, as if she were being called but not by any voice, but a deep rooted feeling she could not explain. Raising her hand to her heart, she thought, _What’s this feeling?_

Kagome took a few steps away from the sacred tree in a direction that would take her further from the village before stopping herself and shook her head sharply. _What am I doing? I need to get back to Inuyasha and the others._ But instead of heading in her friends' direction, her feet seemed to have a mind of their own as she was drown to answer the unknown summons.

_I'll just go a little ways. If I don't see anyone soon, I'll go back_. With her mind made up, she swung her bow and arrows on her back and started away from the village and Inuyasha. She wasn't too worried about getting lost because sooner or later she knew her impatient hanyou would come looking for her. Then all thoughts of her friend vanished as she made her way through the forest, as the strange feeling resonated again inside her mind.

Trees were passing her by before Kagome realized she had started a light jog, heading further west. Almost running now, the feeling of being called was stronger, more insistent, telling her to hurry. Running, running. That was all Kagome was aware of.

The pounding of her feet hitting the ground, her labored breathing, and the pounding of her heart was a constant sound in her ears. Out of breath, she had to stop and rest before she collapsed from exhaustion. Sitting on a fallen tree, Kagome was constantly agitated. She had to get up. She had to get to the one who was reaching out to her so insistently. After a few minutes of rest, she was standing again and ready to continue. Somehow, that short reprieve helped her to regain her strength.

Kagome looked around herself and realized that the sun was high in the sky, no longer morning but early afternoon. Frowning, Kagome thought, _How long have I been running? Maybe I should go back._ But looking around herself, she realized she had no idea which way Kaede's village was. She was deeply puzzled and grew increasingly worried. She had no idea how she had been able to run for hours with little to no rest and not remember the passage of time during her mad marathon.

So caught up in her thoughts, she didn't even sense the barrier ahead as her feet unconsciously continued moving forward, heeding the indistinct call. Once through, the sense of urgency was almost wiped away, and unfortunately for Kagome, so was any chance of her friends finding her, for the barrier hid her scent from Inuyasha.

_Come to me._

Kagome suddenly stopped and looked around herself, trying to find the owner of the commanding voice but found nothing. _Must have been my imagination,_ she thought. Starting forward again, she made her way through the forest, staying on the alert in case of danger.

She was more than a little confused at her mad dash and the absence of that persistent pull that brought her to this unknown stretch of the woods. After a dozen or so steps, her senses came to full attention, telling her she was approaching two demons, and by their flaring auras, she could tell they were in the middle of a battle.

Over the two years she had been traveling around the feudal era with her friends, she had become increasingly powerful and in more control of her miko energy. Gripping her bow tighter, she continued towards the two combatants, hoping to find some answers to her many questions; though, she knew how dangerous it was to interrupt demons or even humans out for blood.

Ahead, she could see a clearing through the trees and underbrush. Wary, she stood behind a tree as she witnessed two female demons battered and covered in blood.

Not wanting to interfere and catch the two's notice, she started walking slowly backwards, deciding the answers she desired wouldn't be found here. About to turn away, she then heard a shrill cry and another quickly followed. Turning back around, she saw a beautiful demoness, claws bloodied and standing over the two demons she had witness fighting only seconds ago.

They were clearly dead, for one head was nearly severed from its body, while the other's torso was gutted; her intestines spilling free to saturate the already bloodied ground. Even youkai had a limit to their healing abilities and ultimately died, especially depending on their power levels.

This new foe raised her black head to clash ice, gray eyes with her own chocolate brown. Quickly looking the demon standing before her over, Kagome could see the woman wore an obviously expensive kimono. Dark blue in color, it had black birds racing up the right sleeve and down the left and sporting an equally black obi. There was a slit from waist to ankle on the left side to show of porcelain skin, which also made movement easier.

The sound of the demoness' voice snapped Kagome from her inspection.

"What is a worthless human doing here?" demanded the demoness.

Not understanding, Kagome gave a lame, "Huh?"

Raising a clawed hand for the miko to see their bloody sharpness, the demoness spoke again, undaunted by her lack of response. "No matter. You will soon die by my claws."

Rushing the miko, the demoness swiped her claws at the girl, expecting an easy kill, but instead crashed into a blue barrier and thrown several feet back. Seeing the rushing demon, Kagome had quickly raised her barrier as she assessed her opponent's power and soon came to the realization that she wasn't all that strong. _Then how did she defeat the other two demons so quickly?_ Kagome asked herself. Then it came to her. _She waited for them to weaken each other then attacked from behind!_ Keeping her eyes on the demoness, who was raising herself from the ground, Kagome quickly notched an arrow and pointed it at the demoness' heart.

Looking at her smoking palm, the demoness bared her fangs and issued a fierce snarl at the girl who dared to injure her, growling menacingly. "Do you think a mere human can defeat me and take what is rightfully mine?"

"What are you talking about?" a confused Kagome asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, human. Sesshomaru-sama belongs to me!"

"Sesshomaru?!"

In her shock at hearing the Lord of the West's name, she forgot to concentrate on her barrier and it wavered. Seeing her chance, the demoness leaped at the girl. Throwing herself to the ground, Kagome escaped the attack and quickly rose to her knees so she could point her arrow at the demoness, as she came charging at her again. With a bright flash of light, her arrow was released and struck the demon in the chest, killing her instantly.

Getting up slowly, Kagome gazed down at the ashes that had once been the demoness. _What was she talking about, and what does Sesshomaru have to do with this?_ Kagome silently asked herself. Feeling another aura behind her, she stiffened. Notching her bow with a swiftness born of experience, she turned to face her new foe.

"Sesshomaru!"


	2. Strange Encounters

Sitting in a secluded spot inside his barrier, Sesshomaru relaxed against a tree with eyes closed, making it appear that he was sleeping, but that was far from the truth. The great Lord of the West would never let his guard down and was aware of everything around him.

He could hear the birds and squirrels moving in the trees above him and the buzz of insects hiding in the bushes. He could smell the forest and easily distinguish between each sent. He knew there was a field of flowers a mile away, and a dead animal in the opposite direction; that didn't really bother him since the smell wasn't very strong.

Not only were his main senses on alert but, also, his demonic ones. How else was he to keep track of the many female demons roaming around him? He was noting their progress, for he was searching for the perfect mate, one that was powerful and resourceful, intelligent and strategic.

Thinking it was about time to find a mate, Sesshomaru had called out with his aura to any female miles and miles around who were willing to fight for the right in becoming the Lady of the West, his lady. He would have only the best.

Opening his brightly, golden eyes, he gazed up at the afternoon sun. _Soon,_ he thought. Closing off the light of his eyes with dissenting lids, he again stretched his senses wide to discern the combating females as the day wore on and assessed their power levels. His senses came on alert to a new arrival.

Focusing more on the late arrival, he thought to himself, _This female is late,_ but quickly snapped his eyes open in shock when he realized she wasn't demonic in nature. No, she had a pure light; a miko!

Looking in her direction even though he could not see her with the distance separating them, her spiritual powers were unmistakable. He then pondered its meaning. _Only female demons can enter this Sesshomaru's barrier. How did she slip through?_ Frowning, he rose from his perch to confront his unexpected and perhaps unwanted guest.

Walking in a sedate pace at first, he soon picked up speed, running in the direction the pure aura was coming from.

His thoughts were swimming with questions he could not begin to answer and perhaps a bit of curiosity.

He did not understand. He had constructed his barrier so as not to be interrupted, and yet this girl, this miko, had somehow broken through. Unless she had been permitted entry, his mind told him in hindsight. But how was that possible? Why would his barrier allow her to pass? Not getting anywhere with his current thoughts, Sesshomaru focused more on getting to the miko, for he could sense the rise in her aura and knew she was being attacked.

Not wanting to lose the only answer to his questions, he quickened his pace. Passing trees at an impossible rate, he suddenly caught a new scent that made his eyes widen in disbelief, causing him to stumble over his own feet and almost fall unceremoniously to the ground, but he quickly recovered his footing and cold facade.

 _How did she get here? If she's here, then_ he _can't be far behind,_ he thought with some disdain.

Coming to a small clearing, he slowed his pace to a walk until he came to the tree line. The first glimpse he was presented to was her back and a shower of dust falling around her black head and scantily clad figure. He could see she still wore that ridiculously short kimono that showed far too much skin and clung to her figure like a second skin.

He then became aware of the power that charged the air with spiritual energy. He could easily sense it flowing around her and felt it brushing against his senses as she dispatched her enemy. Though now lying dormant, her reiki waited to be called forth again by its wielder. He couldn't remember her being this powerful. Granted, he hadn't seen her in a while, but even then he hadn't been paying much mind to the girl or her companions, except for the half-breed when asking about Naraku's whereabouts or when beating the crap out of him to notice her rise in strength.

He then saw her stiffen and tighten her grip on her bow. Her powers soon spiked as she quickly turned to face him with bow at the ready and arrow fused with her pure light. Her eyes widened when she saw him standing there and could hear her whisper his name.

"Sesshomaru!"

He immediately became aware of her lack of use of the honorific to his name; whether it was intentional rudeness or not, he could not say, for she hardly ever added it anyway.

Looking again at the miko's garments, he could clearly see the roundness of her breasts and a thin line of her stomach. A good portion of her legs were exposed to his keen eyes. Not wanting to be accused of staring, he looked into her chocolate orbs and told her, "Lower your weapon, miko."

It was an order and Kagome knew she should follow it or face Sesshomaru's wrath.

The sun's rays, though waning as the late morning wore on, bathed Sesshomaru in its bright yellow light, making the diayoukai’s hair shine like a hallow around his person. Either would have been a beautiful sight had Kagome been paying attention. Still a bit pop-eyed, Kagome lowered her weapon and eased off on the bow string. Warily, she put away her arrow, knowing it was no match for his speed and waited for him to speak.

Not having to wait long, for Sesshomaru will have his answers now, he demanded, "How did you pass through this Sesshomaru's barrier, miko?"

Blinking at him in confusion, she answered with an intelligent response. "Barrier? What barrier?"

He was silent for a moment, digesting her answer. Looking her over for any sign of deceit, he could find none. _Hn. Does she really not know?_ Seeing her emotions clearly on her face, it was impossible to miss the sincerity of her words.

Needing to know how she got here, he asked, "How did you come to be here? Where is Inuyasha?"

Confused with his line of questioning, Kagome answered to the best of her ability. "Um, well you see, I was returning to Kaede's village after my visit home, when I could feel someone calling me." Talking a little faster out of nervousness, she couldn't seem to stop. "But I didn't see or sense anything else, but I felt compelled to follow it. So, here I am. Hehehe..." Laughing nervously, she then reached up to rub the back of her head and smile impishly in his direction.

Then a thought struck her. "Though, I'm sure I heard a voice once. I thought it was my imagination. It said, 'Come to me'. Weird," she murmured.

To say Sesshomaru was shocked would have been an understatement. The only outward sign of his rare show of emotion was the slight widening of the eyes. Recovering quickly, he reassessed the miko. _So she, too, reacted to my call. Interesting._

Smirking, he departed with the words, "Let the game continue."

Not knowing if she should follow him and ask for an explanation or run in the other direction if he decided to come back and kill her, Kagome believed the second option was better for her health. So she walked, yes, walked and not ran like an idiot and trip in her haste, in the opposite direction.

Later, a shrill scream ripped through the air as Kagome's arrow fell another demoness. Holding her injured and bleeding left shoulder, she could hardly see the wound because of all the blood, and, kami, did it hurt! She ripped her other sleeve to make a make shift bandage to stop the flow of blood. She then tied it off with hand and teeth.

She made herself comfortable against the trunk of a tree to regain some of her strength and thought of the last four battles she had to fight after her encounter with Sesshomaru, and how each one was stronger than the last. Taking a deep calming breath, she looked up at the afternoon sky and thought, _What is this? Attack the miko day? This is getting ridiculous! How many are there, and why are they coming after me?_

They didn't seem interested in the jewel shards around her neck since none of them demanded she hand them over.

 _Oh, Inuyasha, where are you? Hurry up and find me already, will you_ , Kagome complained silently. She was contemplating getting up when the choice was taken from her as she felt another demonic aura coming towards her. Sighing tiredly, she got to her feet to face her next opponent with bow and arrow at the ready.

 

**********With Inuyasha And Gang Earlier In The Day**********

 

Walking quietly into Kaede's hut, trying not to gain the attention of his companions who were talking amongst themselves, Inuyasha tried to look inconspicuous. He even refused to take the time to speak with his companions even when they asked him where he had been.

He became too preoccupied with his thoughts, lost in memory of a few minutes ago before he had left Kikyo, completely forgetting that Kagome was to return this day.

Last night, he had been in Kaede's hut when he rose to his feet to go to the door. Raising the door flap, he could see that it was still dark but had thought of retrieving Kagome later when the sun made its appearance, impatient to return to his search of both the jewel shards and Naraku, when he saw them. Kikyo's soul collectors. Looking behind him to make sure no one saw him, he took off after them.

When he saw her, she was wearing a sad expression that tore at his heart. Going to her, he wrapped her in his protective arms and embraced her. He was a little surprised that she returned his hug with one of her own. Holding him tight, Kikyo laid her head on his shoulder and allowed his warmth to seep into her clay body, warming her in more ways than one.

After a few silent moments in each other's arms, she tightened her grip before requesting, "Inuyasha, please stay and hold me. Just for tonight, stay with me."

He was unable to deny her or himself the comfort of having her in his embrace for a few hours more. When the sun started to rise, it came too soon for Inuyasha. He wasn't ready to leave Kikyo but knew that he must so as not to worry his friends or have them suspicious and ask questions. Knowing this, he ignored the rising sun and held on to Kikyo a couple hours more, his desire overriding common sense.

Eventually, he woke her from her light sleep, then he jumped from their perch on a high branch and settled her gently on the ground. Not knowing what to say to her, he just stared into her eyes with sadness and longing. Looking back at him for a moment longer, she then turned away without a word and left while being accompanied by her soul stealers.

Only when she was out of his sight and hearing did he return to Kaede's hut. Still lost in thought, he was jolted out of them when Shippo asked, "When's Kagome coming? I miss her."

It was then that Inuyasha realized that it was getting late in the morning. How long had he been sitting, thinking about Kikyo, he wondered.

Getting to his feet as Sango chimed in, “I'm surprised you haven't gone after her a couple hours ago, Inuyasha.”

Smirking, Miroku joined in, saying, “He's probably being nice for a change and giving her more time with her family considering she hasn't seen them in almost a month.”

Guilt plagued Inuyasha's mind at the reminder of keeping Kagome so long from her home. Turning towards the door, he said gruffly, “I'll be right back.”

All inside knew he was on his way to bring back their miko friend and decided to sit back and wait for their eventual arrival. Knowing Inuyasha, it wouldn't be long if he had his way.

Inuyasha ran full speed to the Bone-Eater's Well, tensing his muscles to jump in and let the power of the well transport him forward into the future where Kagome lived, but he stopped at the last second before jumping in when he caught sight of something yellow beside the wooden structure. Looking at Kagome's backpack, smelling her scent move away from the village and into the forest, froze his limbs as well as his lungs for a split second, before a scream rent the air in the form of the miko's name.

“Kagome!”

He was tempted to race off and follow her scent, but instead, he forced himself to grab her bag and race back to his friends. His mind was in a whirl of confusion and fear for his friend. He didn't know what had compelled her to leave her things and venture away from Kaede's village, but by her scent, she couldn't have been gone longer than an hour, maybe two. He was confident he could meet up with her soon, but in what state would they find her in? He was beyond worried when he charged through the front flap of Kaede’s hut.

After everyone was brought up to speed, they all raced to the well where Miroku, the voice of reason, asked Inuyasha to check to make sure she was not in her own time. Inuyasha fought him on this, yelling that her scent lead into the forest, but Miroku would not be swayed. He told the irate hanyou it was a precaution. Giving in ungracefully, Inuyasha disappeared into the well.

Several minutes later, he came back minus a miko.

"Well, Inuyasha? Was she there?" asked a worried Shippo, who perched on Sango’s shoulder, though it was obvious by her absence but was compelled to ask. Inuyasha shook his head in the negative, which made the little fox kit cry in abundance as hope left him. Sango reached up to pat him on the head, trying to soothe him.

"Do you think you can pick up her scent, Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, let's go." He then lifted his nose in the air to catch Kagome's scent before taking off into the forest.

Sighing, Miroku said, "That Inuyasha. He never waits for use humans, does he?"

Without answering, Sango called, "Kirara," and waited for the little two tailed demon to transform into her larger form before getting on. Miroku got up behind her and brought up his staff in front of Sango's waist and put his hand on either side of it. Shippo held on tight to Sango's clothing so as not to fall off.

Without any encouragement from Sango, Kirara leaped into the air to catch up with Inuyasha and flew over him.

 _Wait for me, Kagome. Wait for me!_ Inuyasha thought fiercely.

As fate would have it, the party was soon fell upon by a countless female youkai. Where one fell, another came to take her place. They could not understand why so many were in the area, but the small band of companions were aware that the demoness' were on the same path their missing friend traveled. To say they were worried was an understatement.

It was late afternoon when Inuyasha ran face first into a barrier that flung him back a few feet.

"Inuyasha!" screamed Sango. And soon Kirara landed by the groaning half-demon.

“Now what?!” demanded the little fox kit.

Sitting up, Inuyasha rubbed his nose and pointed ahead of them. "It's a barrier. She's on the other side, I know it!"

"Do you think you can break it?" asked Miroku.

"Keh, of course I can," Inuyasha boasted before drawing his Tetsusaiga.

His massive sword turned blood red before he swung at the barrier. It didn't even waver. "What?" Inuyasha whispered in confusion. Growling in anger, he lifted his sword again to hit the barrier, but the damn thing wouldn't break.

"Try harder, Inuyasha. We have to get Kagome!" Shippo wailed.

A growl was his answer before Miroku moved forward to comfort the small fox child. "It's alright, Shippo. We'll get her back, don't worry." He pated the little kit's head to try and reassure him. They all stood staring at the barrier with worry in their eyes, hoping Kagome was alright.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered.


	3. Friend or Foe

She was waiting for the demon to show herself, most likely female like all the others, figured Kagome. Her arm started to protest the strain she was forcing it to endure. Impatient and in pain, Kagome called out to her hidden quarry. "Come out, youkai. I know you're there." A few seconds later, she could hear someone approach.

The demoness spoke as she came into the miko's view. "Please, don't shoot. I mean you no harm."

Kagome was wary of this newcomer's sincerity. Anyone would be after being forced to fight off female demons for the better part of the day, and yet she could sense no malice from this one.

Seeing as the miko didn't lower her bow or lighten her stance, the demoness spoke up again. "My name is Sai. I don't want to fight you. I smelled your blood and felt your powers. Why would a miko be here, I wondered. I didn't know Sesshomaru-sama would allow one to enter his barrier." After her explanation, Sai waited for the miko's reply.

When there was no answer forthcoming, Sai tried one last time for conversation. Pointing to Kagome's injured arm that was bleeding again, she said, "You are hurt. Allow me to help you, miko-dono."

Kagome snapped out of her momentary shock. She was surprised by this youkai’s kindness after the hostility of the others.

Smiling, she lowered her bow. "Finally, someone who isn't trying to kill me. My name is Kagome." She then sat back down, putting her bow aside but within easy reach and leaned her back against the tree once more, before continuing. "I'd be glad for your help. I think I strained it a bit." Kagome gestured to her bleeding arm.

Sai walked closer to the miko when she was sure that she wouldn't be purified. She lowered herself to the ningen’s level and asked, "May I remove the bandage to get a better look, miko-dono?"

"Yes, of course, and call me Kagome."

Nodding, Sai set to work on removing the bloodied bandage. Tearing a few strips from her own wide sleeve, she began working on re-wrapping the miko's arm.

Kagome took notice of the clothing Sai was wearing. Her dark green hakama and lighter green haori bore a brown tree branch design, marking the shoulders, and a teal colored obi. Her long hair was a light tan color with a hint of orange, tied back in a high pony tail. Catching movement behind Sai, she caught a glimpse of a tail; a fox’s if she wasn't mistaken. She then looked back to her face to see green eyes and pointed ears.

Sai tied off the last knot, proclaiming, "There, all done."

Kagome brought her arm closer to her face for inspection and thanked Sai for her help.

"Thanks, I don't think I have enough clothing left to make another one," Kagome admitted with a smile.

Sai silently agreed. What the miko was wearing was a far cry from what a miko usually wore.

Kagome gazed at Sai speculatively, wondering what she meant earlier when talking about Sesshomaru.

"Hey, Sai? What did you mean earlier about Sesshomaru? I saw him a few hours ago, and he also said something about a barrier. What barrier are you two talking about anyway?"

Sai was shocked that the miko had met Sesshomaru-sama and was allowed to live, but even more so by her lack of knowledge to what was going on around her. When she found her voice, she asked, "You really don't know?"

When the miko shook her head in the negative, she went on to explain. "Sesshomaru-sama has called females from miles around to take up his challenge to fight for the right in becoming his mate. But I don't know why or how you got passed the barrier that he erected around the perimeter of the battlefield that only allows a demoness to enter."

The miko began to speak, but Sai could tell it was more the miko's thoughts spoken allowed then directed towards her. "So he was the one calling me. But why didn't he mention anything before? Unless he's just toying with me!" Indignant now, Kagome jerked to her feet to raise her fist in front of her. "When I find him, I am going to tell him I am through being his entertainment. I am not his chew toy!"

Forgetting her companion completely, she marched off in search of the ice prince. Rushing forward, Sai asked, "May I accompany you, miko-dono? I can help with the other females, if you wish."

Smiling up at the much taller woman, not even smart enough to wonder why Sai wanted to help her while her mind was focused on one thing, Kagome replied, "Alright, let's go hunt down the ice prince!"

Eyes widening at the miko's daring of insulting his lordship, Sai wondered if it was from bravery or stupidity.

 

**********An Hour Or So Later**********

 

Power was in the air. It hummed pure throughout the forest in agitation. It ruffled the feathers of birds in flight, crept up the spines of animals in sight, and brushed the earth with purities might. Soon, the crunching of leaves and sticks could be heard on the forest floor.

Looking down at the two unlikely companions, anyone could clearly see that they were complete opposites; a tall beauty with a graceful step following behind a dark haired girl, who was as graceful as a bull in a china cabinet. Sai followed the miko's progress with a slightly amused expression. The human woman-child was tripping on roots left and right, grumbling about how they kept jumping out at her and trying to twist her ankle. Another blast of reiki stopped Sai from laughing outright.

_If this continues, all the remaining females will be on us for sure,_ thought Sai.

She was about to speak up when the miko in front of her came to an abrupt halt, her back stiffening. Half turning her head so one eye was looking at Sai while the other was gazing out at the forest, Kagome whispered, "They have us surrounded." 'They' meant four powerful demons. Sai could also sense them and took up a defensive stance, followed by the creek of Kagome's bow ringing through the silence.

The sound of feminine laughter made Kagome adjust her grip, wincing from the earlier damage inflicted on her shoulder as she pointed her arrow at the approaching threat. Eyes on the three youkai, Kagome could sense the fourth just beyond the trees. Focusing her attention back on the three before her, she could tell they had been in battle not long ago.

The one in the middle was around her height with long auburn hair down the middle of her back and grey eyes. Her kimono, like the other two, was torn with fresh blood staining them; though, Kagome wasn't sure if it was theirs’ or their opponent’s.

The one on the right had violet eyes and hair so blond it was almost white that fell a little beneath her butt. She was tall with mile long legs. The one on the left was petite with fiery red hair and glowing green eyes and a bushy tale almost hidden from view.

Laughing again, the one in the middle commented to the female on her right. "My, my, what have we here, Akane? An injured miko, and a weak fox. Yes, this should be quick. No need for our mistress to sully her hands with such filth."

And with that, they attacked. Releasing her arrow in their midst, Kagome then had to quickly duck from incoming claws. Her fist arrow missed, but Kagome was far from discouraged. She could feel her adrenaline pumping and hear her heart beat like a drum in her ear.

There was only time to take a quick glance, but it was enough to show her that Sai was battling the other two females. She was quickly brought back to the red headed female in front of her when she lowered herself into crouch with fangs bared and claws raised.

"You have breathed your last, ningen." The demon pounced at her again, but Kagome was ready. Bow raised, she struck out at the airborne demon, hitting her in the side of the head. The force of her reiki flung the demon away.

A shriek came from the heap on the ground when a blur came at her from the side. A quickly erected barrier stopped the approach of the pale haired demoness. As her two opponents got back on their feet, Kagome crouched low in the middle of her barrier. She pressed her hand down flat on the ground, and sent a shock wave of power fifteen feet around her shield. The red head was quicker than her companion and was able to avoid her attack.

Another scream ripped through the air as the beautiful blond was hit by the miko's pure light. She fell back to the ground only to lie motionless, dead. Kagome lowered her barrier since it took energy, and she didn't want to use more then was necessary. She was then hit from behind. She tried to land on her uninjured shoulder as a small cry was forced from her lips.

Her back was throbbing. She could barely turn around enough to see the red head licking her blood off her claws. She smiled cruelly at Kagome with pointed fangs before she lunged at her again for the killing blow. Gripping one of the arrows that fell from her quiver, Kagome rolled over onto her injured back just as the demoness fell on top of her.

The demon collapsed on her in death, impaled by Kagome's glowing arrow. The added weight did nothing to help the growing pain in her back. Pushing with everything she had, Kagome was finally able to roll the body over and off her. Getting to her knees was hard going, for each movement sent another jolt of pain to her wounded shoulder. She was finally able to make it upright when she realized her companion was nowhere in sight.

She called for her but was only answered by silence. "Sai! Sai, where are you?" A noise came from behind her, so she whipped around, ready for another fight, when she saw Sai walking calmly towards her.

Smiling in relief and pain, Kagome stopped trying to get to her feet when she realized she was not about to be attacked.

Coming down on one knee in front of the miko, Sai put one clawed hand on her uninjured shoulder. "You're hurt. Allow me to help you."

Grimacing, Kagome allowed Sai to check her shoulder again as it had started bleeding once more, and her recently wounded back. After a quick look, Sai reassured her that the wounds were shallow on her back, but the one on her shoulder had gotten worse and needed attended. She then stood up and took of her outer haori, leaving her in a white inner haori to cover her bare skin.

“Miko-dono, I must insist we use what is left of your kimono as bandages. Afterwards, you can put this on,” Sai instructed, indicating her outer haori.

Kagome blushed as she gazed around the surrounding forest, not wanting to be unclothed in such an open area, especially at such a time, not knowing when the next attack would come.

Seeing the miko's look, Sai reassured her. “Don't worry, miko-dono. I will be quick.” Frowning, she continued, “We really need to stop the bleeding. Others will surely be attracted to the scent of your blood.”

Kagome sighed, admitting Sai was right. The wounds on her back may be shallow but they bled freely, while her shoulder definitely needed attending. She didn't think she lost all that much blood, but she was only human, and her body was growing tired. It was days like this that Kagome envied a demon's stamina and regenerative capabilities.

All at once, Kagome froze as she remembered the fourth aura; the mysterious leader of her recent would be murderers. But the demoness' aura was gone. Did she flee as her henchmen were taken down? Kagome didn't think so. Then she remembered Sai returning from the direction where she last remembered the mystery youkai hiding. The tension then drained from her body when she saw Sai lie her haori down and reach for her.

“Let me help you remove your clothes. You'll need to set aside your weapons, miko-dono,” Sai said, laying her hand on the strap of Kagome's quiver of arrows.

Nodding, Kagome allowed Sai to help her remove her quiver, asking, “Hey, Sai? Did you take care of the hidden leader of this bunch? I don't sense her anymore.”

Sai paused as she was laying the miko's weapons aside, before smiling. “You have nothing to worry about, miko-dono. She is no longer a threat to you.”

Kagome started to relax as the adrenaline from their previous fight started to ebb from her battered body. Sai was quick to remove Kagome of her ruined school uniform including her blood stained green skirt, leaving Kagome sitting only in her white, blood stained bra and panties, her cheeks blazing red.

Sai smiled at the miko's obvious embarrassment of being so unclothed even though her strange kimono was revealing to the extreme in its own right.

_Such a strange, contradictory creature,_ thought Sai.

Surely someone who let so much skin show was nothing but a harlot, yet this young ningen smelled pure and acted out of character her clothes made her out to be. She was also curious about the miko's strange under garments.

The sensation of a tongue moving across her back made Kagome yelp in surprise and look behind her in open amazement at Sai, who was licking her blood stained lips.

“What are you doing?” squeaked Kagome, her cheeks growing hotter.

“Miko-dono, there is no available water to clean your wounds. I would clean it with my saliva if you are willing,” Sai replied in a calm voice, her face impassive, save a gleam in her eye Kagome couldn't decipher.

Nodding her head in understand, Kagome turned her head, settling her gaze firmly on a tree not too far away, trying to ignore the uncomfortable situation she found herself in.

She then felt Sai lay a hand on her uninjured shoulder before she again felt a warm, slick tongue graze her back, cleaning both the blood from her flesh and her wounds.

She felt Sai's breath ghost over her skin, raising goose bumps. The ordeal took all of ten minutes, which felt like hours to the embarrassed teenager. She couldn't believe a women, well a demoness, was touching her so intimately. She knew it was nothing sexual, but she couldn't help but remember that in her time, people were a lot more open about same sex couples. No, she wasn't getting turned on with what Sai was doing, but if anyone ever saw this or found out, she would just die from embarrassment!

Then Sai was in front of her, kneeling so close she could feel Sai's breath on her cheek and smell her own blood, metallic on Sai's breath. She had to stifle a shudder of revulsion so as not to peer ungrateful for the other's help.

“This may hurt. Bear with me,” whispered Sai as she looked into Kagome's eyes before holding onto her uninjured shoulder again. Leaning down, her copper colored hair brushing Kagome's chin, Sai's tongue came out to graze Kagome's wounded shoulder.

Kagome hissed as Sai continuously lathered her shoulder with her tongue. Kagome was barely aware when Sai's other hand lay high on her bare, left thigh as she tried to ignore the stinging pain Sai's ministrations caused.

Finally, Sai lifted her head from Kagome's shoulder, licking blood stained lips with an equally red tongue. Kagome looked away from the sight, instead gazing at her shoulder. The bleeding had slowed, and she was able to see four gashes at least an inch deep and each a quarter inch wide.

She grimaced at the damage, knowing she would have more scars to add to the few others she had gained since coming to the feudal era. She didn't think her back would scar by what Sai had mentioned, but it did hurt whenever she moved.

A ripping noise brought Kagome's attention back to Sai, to see her tearing her ruined school uniform, using the cleanest pieces to use as bandages. It didn't take Sai long to wind the strips across the miko's torso, sometimes accidentally grazing her breast with her knuckles before moving onto her shoulder.

“Here, miko-dono,” said Sai, after she tied off the last knot to the bandages.

Sai was holding up her haori, but when Kagome moved to take it from her, starting to thank her, Sai retracted her arm, taking her haori with her.

“I think it would be easier if I helped you with this,” Sai explained as she moved behind Kagome.

Nodding her thanks, Kagome let Sai help her shrug on the green haori with its tree branch design, ignoring the way Sai's hands seemed to linger. Kagome was sure she was just imagining things. Then Sai moved in front of Kagome again, removing her teal obi from her own waist to tie around Kagome's to keep the two sides closed. The garment was long and fell almost as far as her skirt had previously.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief when she was finally fully clothed again.

“Perhaps we should rest and let you regain your strength,” advised Sai.

Shaking her head, Kagome replied as she picked up her bow and quiver. “I need to find Sesshomaru and get this situation sorted out. Obviously, I'm not supposed to be here.”

Deciding not to argue with the miko, Sai compromised. “Then allow me to carry you.”

Seeing the miko open her mouth, probably to argue, Sai lifted her hand to silence her. “If you are insistent to find Sesshomaru-sama, then I will carry you. You need to rest your ningen body, or you're going to drop from exhaustion.”

Sighing, Kagome consented, but when Sai made a move to pick her up in her arms, Kagome stepped back. “Wait. I think it would be better if I was on your back in case we are attacked.”

Saying so brought a pang to Kagome's heart as she recalled the hundreds of times she had ridden on Inuyasha's back.

Not understanding the miko's change of mood, Sai shrugged and offered her back, kneeling a bit to make the assent easier for her.

Climbing on Sai's back, trying not to ruffle the fox's tail, Kagome accidentally pulled on the wounds on her own back but made no complaint, and soon Sai was racing through the forest; though, neither of them knew where to locate the Western Lord.


	4. Hidden Agendas

Kagome was trying not to cry out as she clenched her hands around Sai's shoulders while the fox demon raced through the forest as she rode on Sai's back, but once in a while, a slight whimper would escape her. The noise was so slight that no ningen would be able to hear, but Sai was no human, and she was able to detect those small, infrequent sounds.

Sai had just told Kagome that she could hear fighting going on not far to their right but decided to keep their distance, not wanting another confrontation while Kagome tried to rest her battle weary body. All Sai's good intentions seemed to be for not, when minutes later they both became aware of an aura following them.

Sai picked up speed and tried to lose the enemy, but her movements were to rough, reopening the miko's wounds as blood perfumed the air like a beacon, leaving a trail easily followed. They were forced to stop and make ready for yet another battle.

Sai deposited Kagome by a tree and turned to face the little ningen.

“Miko-dono, stay hidden here while I go meet this threat and eliminate it,” said Sai.

Pushing away from the tree to stand on her own two feet, Kagome replied, “No, it wouldn't feel right to let you fight alone. We're in this together.”

A gentle smile touched the fox demon's lips as she gazed down at her.

“That is unnecessary,” Sai told her.

“I can help,” Kagome stubbornly insisted.

Sai's smile disappeared, but she did not look angry as she reached towards Kagome. Before Kagome knew what was happening, Sai gripped her wounded shoulder, making her cry out softly and fall back against the tree, barely able to keep herself upright.

Sai's hand was smeared in her blood when she brought it up to her lips to lick clean, never taking her eyes off the other. “Your wound has reopened. You will be in the way.”

Kagome knew she was probably right, but still she argued. “That aura is powerful. You still may need help.”

Smiling again, Sai said, “I can handle it.” But when Kagome opened her mouth to respond, Sai lifted her finger to press against Kagome's lips. “Let me protect you,” Sai whispered softly.

Kagome was too worried about the danger to her new companion to pick up on the change in Sai's voice. Nodding, Kagome watched as Sai lowered her hand, and with one last look, speed off to confront the threat. She sat down to rest and tried to concentrate on Sai's aura and their enemy who had gotten much closer while they had been arguing. She could even hear faint noises of battle which only caused her worry for Sai to grow stronger.

She felt so useless and ungrateful as she was unable to help the demoness who had done so much for her already. She didn't understand why Sai wanted to help her in the first place. If all this blood and death was because Sesshomaru was in the market for a mate, then why would Sai help her, who must surely look at Kagome as the competition for being there in the first place even if she was human, a miko at that? But from the beginning, before Sai even knew Kagome had no intention of fighting to become the Lady of the West, the fox demon had offered no violence towards her.

Why? Sai never even mentioned Sesshomaru other than to answer Kagome's questions and to help find him to set him straight.

Frowning, Kagome realized Sai would probably know where the barrier's perimeter was and could have shown her the way out, but her anger and indignation had clouded her reason. Surely Sai would have come up with the same conclusion as Kagome just had, yet the demoness had said nothing.

Kagome was so confused! She had just decided to wait to question Sai on her returned when Kagome heard a woman's piercing wail, though, faint to her human ears. Kagome wasn't sure whose cry that was because both Sai's and her opponent’s auras were fainter than before.

Getting heavily to her feet, Kagome turned and went as fast as she could manage through the forest to try and get to Sai, worried her companion was in danger. She refused to let her die, not while there was still breath left in her small body. Sai had gone alone to protect her; Kagome could do no less than return the favor if need be.

She knew she was almost upon them by how close the noise they were making had become. She had just rounded a tree to see Sai and was moving to get closer to her when she froze in her tracks, her eyes opening wide, and her mouth falling slightly open as she witnessed the scene before her.

 

**********With Sai After Leaving Kagome**********

 

Sai raced away from the little miko to confront the demoness who dared challenge her.

“So you have abandoned the ningen, fox,” stated the demoness who stood before Sai.

Black hair caught back with a red ribbon danced in the wind which pulsed with their combined auras. Sai's opponent wore a beautiful red kimono, adorned with light pink flowers above her red obi which had a purple cloth peaking above and below it as flower petals graced the fabric below the obi. Her kimono was loose fitted around her legs so as not to impede movement.

Sai could not miss the sword which hung on her left hip as her opponent grasped its sheath before using her thumb to flick across the hilt, unsheathing it an inch, a clear threat.

Sai didn't grace her enemy's statement with a response, instead saying, “I am Sai. I thought you should know the name of the last person you will ever meet.”

“Akahana, remember it as you breath your last,” answered her enemy, unsheathing her sword and toke up a battle stance.

“You seem to have lost your weapon,” Akahana continued. “After I kill you, I will make quick work of your miko. A demon consorting with their ilk is truly pathetic.”

Sai raised her hands, palms facing towards Akahana as her claws grew a foot in length, not nearly as long as Akahana's sword but just as deadly.

“As you said, she is mine. You will not touch her.” Sai jumped in to attack, the claws of her left hand headed on a deadly course towards her opponent.

In a swift motion, Akahana grasped her sword hilt with her right hand, unsheathing the sharp blade to deflect Sai's attack with a sure swing. Undaunted, Sai spun, lashing out with her other clawed hand, only to meet again with Akahana's sword, the clash ringing around them.

Akahana had no doubt that she would win. She had to. Only she could be Sesshomaru-sama's mate, for she was the only one truly worthy. With that thought in mind, she thrust and swung her sword effortlessly, repeatedly putting Sai on the defensive.

Her swordsmanship clearly put Sai at a disadvantage who was unable to get close enough to wound no matter what angle she came at or how fierce her attack. Akahana was only able to slice her repeatedly with shallow wounds as Sai was able to deflect more serious injuries. But how long before a more serious hit landed, before Sai was able to get past Akahana's defenses?

Upping the scale to try and put the battle in her favor, Sai's aura flared as power radiated from her being as she called forth a mass of energy into her palms. Throwing the explosive energy at her opponent, Sai kept up the barrage even as Akahana leaped and dodged her attacks, striking the ground and surrounding foliage, raining dust and debris on them both.

As Akahana back flipped to dodge yet another energy sphere, she felt a foot connect with her stomach before she had finished her move. The force of the blow sent her flying back as her breath was painfully forced from her lungs. She took a solid punch to the face before she was able to lift her sword in defense.

Quickly regaining her footing, Akahana thought to return fire with fire as she swiped her blade in an arch in front of her as a wall of red flames, hotter than any fire, swept towards Sai. However, Sai had felt the other’s rise in aura and had just jumped out of the way and landed on Akahana's blade as she had risen it in defense, thinking it was Sai's claws she would be deflecting.

Instead, Sai plunged her foot long claws half way inside the others chest, ruining the beautiful, red kimono as another shade of red spilled across the fabric. She could feel her claws tear through tissue and meat before scraping against bone.

Grimacing in pain, Akahana did not panic or try to escape Sai's deadly claws which had found purchase in her flesh but reached up to grasp her wrist, locking Sai to her. Sai tried to pull back when she felt the sword beneath her shift, but she was held fast.

Raising her other hand, intending to slice open Akahana's throat to end their battle before she felt again the sting of steel, Sai never made contact as Akahana lunged towards her. Her feet lost purchase as the blade was no longer underneath her, and she was falling backwards as sharp teeth pierced her now vulnerable neck.

Before they could hit the ground, Sai knew she had only a second before her throat was ripped to shreds and she bled to death, so she wrapped her free arm around Akahana and used her new power given to her by her dark lord.

Akahana's snarls stopped when she felt her body becoming attached wherever her form touched Sai's before she felt herself begin to become one with the demoness beneath her, including her mouth wrapped around Sai's neck. She could do nothing but feel horror and dread as her strength was being sapped from her as her body slowly sank inside of Sai's.

Sai smiled as the pain of sharp teeth faded as Akahana was slowly being absorbed to merge their powers, knowing her opponent's conscientiousness would die, leaving Sai a stronger being in the joining.

She then lifted herself to a seated position when Akahana had been completely absorbed and was about to rise when she knew she was not alone. Whipping her head around as she rose to her feet, ready for battle as her injuries were already healing from the merge. She froze when she saw Kagome stare at her with horror and revulsion.

Sai was hurt by her expression. She didn't understand it. She walked over to the white faced miko who seemed to be in shock, unable to move.

“Miko-dono, are you unwell?” asked Sai worriedly, reaching out a hand minus her foot long claws which had receded back to their normal length, but Kagome flinched away and moved out of her reach.

Lowering her hand, oddly hurt by the miko's reaction, Sai asked, "What is it, miko-dono? Kagome?”

Still shocked by what she had witnessed, Kagome stood, trying to understand what she had seen and felt. Sai's aura had changed, and not only because of absorbing the other demoness' body into her own. It was scary familiar. But how could that demonic aura be there then not? She was sure she had felt Naraku's vile aura coming from Sai after what she had done to her opponent.

Naraku, that despicable demon, no half-demon. He was the reason for all of her friends’ current pains and frustrations. He had tricked Inuyasha and Kikyo until one died while the other was sealed for fifty years. He was the one that had Sango's village destroyed, her family killed, and had taken her little brother and wiped his memories. He had placed a curse on Miroku’s right palm that has destroyed his great-grandfather, grandfather, and father before him; making them watch the curse become worse as the years passed until he was eventually consumed by it.

Naraku absorbed the bodies and power of youkai he deemed necessary to make himself stronger in hopes of becoming a full demon. He wanted the Shikon Jewel for himself to further his aim. Looking at Sai, she felt a chill creep up her spine and anger spark in her eyes. To kill another for their power was bad enough but to also absorb the body and mold it to become one with yours was despicable.

Again Sai tried to touch Kagome, not liking the expressions that crossed her beautiful features, but again she denied Sai's touch by moving a few steps back.

Anger finally filled Kagome's expression when she came to the conclusion that somehow Sai was connected to Naraku, which meant Sai was not to be trusted. She ignored the fact that Sai had not hurt her thus far but chalked it up to some sort of scheme.

“What sort of connection do you have with, Naraku?” demanded Kagome. “And don't lie. Your aura was just like his.”

Eyes widening at her new lord's name, Sai replied, “You must be the miko my lord has mentioned. The Shikon no Miko. So that's why I sense you carrying the shards.”

“Yet you not once tried to take them from me,” answered Kagome suspiciously.

“I had every intention to later, miko-dono, since my lord requires them.”

“Over my dead body! Now tell me your connection with Naraku.”

“He gave me life to exact revenge upon my enemy when I was about to die. My enemy is dead now because of Naraku-sama's assistance. Now I serve him,” answered Sai simply.

Now it was Sai's turn to frown.

“I am supposed to kill you.”

Kagome froze, knowing a battle between them was inevitable. If only she hadn't been so stupid and trusting upon meeting Sai. Of course her offers of help had only been lies to get close to her and kill her when her guard was down, but upon looking at Sai's sad face, Kagome could not understand why she wore such an expression. And if her words were to be believed, she hadn't even been aware Kagome was the Shikon no Miko.

Kagome was confused; however, there was no doubt in her mind that Sai, being one of Naraku's henchmen, would allow her to live.

Then, before she could blink, Sai was upon her, cupping Kagome's face in her clawed hands. Kagome thought it was some sort of attack and was getting ready to blast Sai with her powers, when Sai tilted Kagome's head up, lowered her own, to kiss the now wide-eyed ningen.

Kagome couldn't move and didn't have the chance to as the kiss was over so fast she almost believed she had imagined the whole thing. As Sai began to speak, Kagome could feel the other's warm breath touch her lips as there was only inches separating their mouths.

“I was commissioned to enter Sesshomaru-sama's contest by my lord’s order to take advantage of the number of demonesses and absorb the more powerful ones. Then I sensed you, a miko, and curiosity had me investigating. I thought to kill you upon sensing the jewel shards you carried, but now....”

Looking into her piercing green eyes, Kagome could see something she had never expected to see on a female’s face directed towards her. Lust. Sai lowered her lips towards hers again, but before they made contact Kagome raised her hands to hover over Sai's chest. She sent out a powerful blast that forced Sai away from her person.

Cringing from the impact, Sai lifted herself off the ground slowly from a dozen feet away and glared at Kagome. Before she could decide whether she wanted to kiss the miko's angry face or hit it, a very powerful aura approached.

Resignation filled Sai's face as she realized she had to part company with the miko. She knew she was no match for a demon like Sesshomaru. Her lord cautioned her from using the abilities he had given her in the inuyoukai’s presence, for he would kill her, but not before questioning her about Naraku-sama.

She was certain the miko would not keep her association quiet. Naraku had said that they had some sort of an alliance, and Sai new by the new burns given to her by the miko that Kagome thought of her as the enemy.

"We will meet again, miko-dono. Try not to belong to anyone till then," Sai told her. Though she was ningen, Sai wasn't sure what Sesshomaru would do with the miko once she fled because she couldn't bare it if someone else took her.

Kagome wanted to ask what Sai was talking about, but then she couldn't breathe as miasma rose from the ground. She doubled over coughing, covering a hand over her mouth in an effort to filter out the air as the purple fog obscured her vision, blocking some of the evening sky from view, and killing the foliage around her.

She knew she had to escape or die in the fumes. Knowing Naraku's miasma had no chance with her spiritual powers, she flared her pure aura, dispelling the fog around her, making breathing easier. She had no idea how far and wide the miasma was or even how many females were left in this hellish game of marriage, but Kagome did know that if she had to keep both the miasma at bay and fight, than she was in trouble. She was tired and her reiki wouldn't last forever. Her ningen body couldn't keep up with the taxing demands put upon it by the day’s events.

Then she felt another approaching aura and could have wept in frustration until she realized who was approaching. She sighed in relief as she felt him grow closer. Even though she was unable to see him just yet, his mere prescience calmed her. She heard him before she saw him.

“Miko.”


	5. Unsuspecting Circumstances

“Miko.”

Sesshomaru's voice reached her before she saw him emerge from the miasma on her left. She was relieved he wasn't another female out to kill her, but she was unaware of his motives, or why he had come to her. Right now, she didn't have the luxury to speak at length with him. She had to escape the miasma and conserve her strength, not knowing if it would be needed later if she couldn't somehow convince Sesshomaru to let her leave this barbaric game of his.

But before she could do more than lower her hand from covering her mouth, Sesshomaru was striding purposefully towards her.

“We must leave,” Sesshomaru said as he reached for the miko, grasping her around the waist. Clouds began to form at their feet, summoned by Sesshomaru to take them into the air above and away from the miasma.

Kagome gasped at the unexpected contact as she felt his arm like a steel band wrap around her waist, his hand molded to her hip, and his claws lying gently against her. She placed a steadying hand on his armor clad chest as the ground became smaller, and in seconds, they were above the purple fog and trees, gazing upon the miles of deadened forest. Naraku's miasma had spread far and wide in minutes, poisoning everything it came into contact with.

Sesshomaru's voice brought her gaze to his face; though, he was looking ahead not sparing her a glance.

“Naraku was here, with you, miko. Explain.”

Sesshomaru couldn't understand these turn of events. First, it was this miko who had invaded his barrier meant as a battle ground as he sought out the perfect mate. Now Naraku, too, somehow weaseled his way past his safeguards. It was inconceivable that a half-breed could break through his barrier, let alone do so without his detection. Never mind a ningen miko doing just that as well.

As the sun made its way across the sky, Sesshomaru had been aware of the dwindling number of females as the time to claim his future mate was fast approaching. There was only three left, and what do you know? The miko was among them. She was not in battle at present, but two remaining demonesses were battling it out, and he had thought the winner of those two would become his mate.

He was impressed by the miko's strength, and how she had come so far against so many powerful adversaries. He had been right in keeping her in his competition, to observe her new strength since he had been remiss in her development over the years, and as another test for the other combatants. Surely his new mate would be able to defeat even a miko of her caliber; though, he was intelligent to know he could not let the miko die. She was the Shikon no Miko, and an asset in taking down Naraku and eradicating the Sacred Jewel.

Hours ago, he had thought to end this charade and escort her out of his barrier when he saw her human body being pushed beyond its limits, but then she had gained a companion. Though, he had no idea how she had managed to convince a demoness to aid her. He was curious by this new development and had decided to monitor this truce instead of removing the miko. However, he couldn't keep tabs on her at all time as he had to survey the other battles as well; nevertheless, he made a point of tuning his senses on her every so often.

When he had realized there were only two demonesses left, excluding the miko, he made his way slowly towards them in preparation of welcoming his new mate to her new position by his side. That was when he felt it, Naraku's aura. He was attacking the battling females, his possible mate. Sesshomaru was not about to allow that to happen. Not when those females weren't at full strength to defend themselves against Naraku. Plus, Sesshomaru had business with the hanyou. His death.

He had come upon the miko too late as Naraku's miasma had made it impossible to follow the retreating half-demon coward. He had decided to take the miko as she was the only one able to give him the answers he sought, and there was the added complication that she was the remaining female, the victor who should have been his mate. That was a complication to be thought upon at a later time.

After hearing his question, Kagome couldn't fault Sesshomaru for believing Naraku had just escaped the powerful dog demon again.

She shook her head, then said, “It wasn't Naraku, Sesshomaru. It was his ward. A new one.”

Sesshomaru made the mistake at looking down at the miko in question. What he saw was a lot of leg as the fierce wind blew her clothes back, revealing creamy thighs. He noted that she was wearing a different garb that smelled of fox. It was a woman's hoari.

“So, Naraku has a new minion. Tell me about him,” demanded Sesshomaru, again looking forward.

“Her,” Kagome corrected. “His new ward is a her, and her name is Sai. She told me that she was only half of Naraku, that he hadn’t created her but gave her his strength when he found her close to death. If she promised to serve him, he would help her get revenge on the one who tried to murder her.”

Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru went slow enough in the air that made communication between them easier. She was grateful for his consideration of her ningen limitations. She would not have been able to hear him had they been speeding of into the sunset.

“Sai also said that Naraku had told her to enter your barrier and absorb as many powerful demonesses as she could. Which reminds me.” Kagome poked him in his armored chest. “This game of yours is barbaric, and how dare you subjugate me to play in it?”

Kagome's ire had risen again when she realized it was his entire fault she was sore, tired, and bleeding. She could have died if it hadn’t been for this jerk.

“I advise you to remove your finger, miko, and to speak to this Sesshomaru in a more respectable manner,” Sesshomaru warned.

Kagome lowered her hand, but she was not about to back down. What he had done was unacceptable.

“Why did you leave me to fight those youkai if all that senseless bloodshed was to find a mate? I'm ningen! Obviously, I wasn't supposed to be there,” Kagome said angrily.

“My reasons are my own,” was Sesshomaru's reply.

“The hell it is!” She poked him again for good measure.

It was only when his clawed hand encircled her small digit that she realized her error. She was looking up at him as she gulped, nervous of his next move. She was worried he meant to break her finger, especially when he looked down at her and squeezed her digit in warning.

It was a bit disconcerting to be gazing so close into his golden eyes. They were beautiful eyes, even when they intimidated her. They reminded her so much of Inuyasha's that she felt another pang in her chest. But this wasn't her hanyou friend. These eyes held no warmth for her. Only ice.

Sesshomaru saw the change in her eyes and felt it in her body as she relaxed into him. Her eyes held warmth then a distinct sadness. Gazing into her sad, chocolate, brown orbs, Sesshomaru wished he could wipe away that look since it made him feel strangely.

“This Sesshomaru was testing your powers, miko,” Sesshomaru said, knowing it would make her angry, needed her anger instead of seeing her eyes filled with sadness.

When her eyes turned fierce, he knew he had succeeded.

“You can't just treat me like some sort of amusement. You could have just asked instead of making me kill all those women,” Kagome cried. She was horrified and unbelievably mad that Sesshomaru would put her in that kind of situation just to see how powerful she had become. He had put her in a position to kill or be killed when it was completely unnecessary. Kagome valued life, and to see it wasted was abhorrent to her.

She had to get away from him, this killer who saw no value in any life other than his own. She began to struggle in his hold, wiggling and turning to escape him, forgetting that they were so high up in the air.

Sesshomaru's arm tightening around her, and his hand moved to wrap around her wrist instead of her finger. He had meant only to anger her, to put an end to the strange feelings her sadness had inflicted upon him. Instead, he had somehow set her off. He didn't understand, but he had to calm the woman down.

“Calm yourself, miko. We are in the air. You will only fall to your death,” Sesshomaru told her calmly as he came to a stop, suspended far above the trees.

His words reached her mind and she stilled. She didn't have to look down to know he was right, but she was still incredibly upset. She had previously thought Sesshomaru to perhaps, if not care about others, to at least not kill without proper cause. He had basically murdered all those females, and for what? A mate? His logic escaped her. She refused to look at him but stared resolutely at the spikes on his armor.

“Put me down,” she said in a low voice.

Ignoring her order, Sesshomaru asked, “Why are you upset?”

He didn't understand what had set her off, and he was curious to know what it might have been. She had never previously acted so rashly in his presence. Perhaps she had gone insane, but he would give her the benefit of the doubt and allow her to speak.

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. He didn't know? Then she frowned. Of course not. He was nothing but an unfeeling monster. The Killing Perfection, his name implied.

“You sent so many demonesses to their death and for what? The most powerful mate? Is life other than your own so low beneath your regard?” Kagome demanded more than asked.

His eyes widened in understanding. This miko was truly a creature of the light. He marveled in her white, brilliant spirit. He wasn't aware that his fingers had started to caress her pale wrist as he spoke.

“That is how powerful demons such as I find a mate. It was their choice to fight. They knew the risks involved. This Sesshomaru must have a strong mate who can protect herself and future pups from those who would wish to take them from me or be used against me.”

Kagome locked her gaze with his as her brain processed what he had said. He was right, of course. If they knew the risks then it was of no fault of his if others wished to fight to be with him. She was remembering a conversation with Sai. The fox demon had been aware of the situation the whole time. She remembered all those demonesses who had fought against her had done so with a purpose in mind.

Also, Sesshomaru must have many enemies that would wish to use his family as leverage over him. Of course his mate would have to be powerful and intelligent enough to stay out of such a dangerous situation.

Kagome bowed her head and whispered an apology to the Western Lord. She was ashamed of her false accusations towards him. She had overreacted. Her short sightedness must make him loathe humans all the more. Then she felt a finger underneath her chin, forcing her to again look into his golden orbs. Instead of seeing hate as she feared she might, she saw only calm amber.

“This Sesshomaru did not mean to upset you, miko.”

Her eyes widened. He was apologizing to her?! Then she offered him a small smile of gratitude.

That smile, though small, lit up her face, transforming it into a thing of beauty, stopping Sesshomaru's breath. Her lips were a soft pink and full. He had a sudden urge to bend down and...

“Your arm!” Kagome exclaimed.

Sesshomaru was brought out of his strange musings concerning the miko, who was staring wide-eyed at the hand that encircled her chin. He understood her bafflement instantly. Releasing her chin to flex the claws of his left hand before her to give her a better view, he couldn't help but quirk his lips up in a small triumphant smirk.

“Yes, it was returned to this Sesshomaru after venturing into the Netherworld,” Sesshomaru told her.

“What do you mean? I don't understand,” Kagome asked, not taking her eyes off his arm even going so far as to reach up to hover her hand over the stripes on his wrist, not daring to touch his smooth alabaster skin. Sometimes, she thought he was too beautiful to be real. Then she made a sad face as she confessed, “I've always felt bad about being a part of you losing your arm.”

And she did feel bad when she had come to realize that he wasn't the monster she had believed him to be on their first few meeting when he was bent on killing his half-brother. After seeing his care of Rin, the ningen child who traveled with him, did she see the warm, caring heart he tried to deny to the world he had.

Sesshomaru could see the miko was truly distressed for the severing of his arm that had occurred a couple of years ago by his brother, which she had stood to witness.

“This Sesshomaru lost his arm in battle, not by any act caused by you, miko,” Sesshomaru said in an effort to elevate her misplaced guilt. It was his fault he lost the limb, not hers.

He could see she didn't fully believe she wasn't at fault, and he had no desire to waste his breath convincing her otherwise, but instead tried to distract her.

“A few moons ago, this Sesshomaru has had a need of a mate, but the threat of Naraku shadows this decision. In order to protect a future pack, this Sesshomaru had to regain what was once lost. Even this contest was meant to find the strongest mate to withstand the dangers association with this Sesshomaru would entail. With the help of Tenseiga, this Sesshomaru was able to rip a portal to the Netherworld...”

 

**********Enter Into The Netherworld**********

 

The wind emanating from the portal between the world of the living and the Netherworld was strong and icy cold, trying to steal the warmth from those whose hearts still pump life giving blood. Sesshomaru stood in a clearing far from any dwelling or city in case the call of the dead was too strong for the weak that would succumb to the dead's song and fall into the black abyss forever.

“Sesshomaru-sama, you will come back to Rin, won’t you,” implored a small ningen child.

“Silence, Rin, and don't bother Sesshomaru-sama with such nonsense!” yelled Jaken in a shrill voice.

Rin of course ignored the small imp in favor of gazing up at her lord with her heart in her eyes. She loved her lord and would travel to hell and back if he asked it of her. He had saved her life and made her feel safe and secure for the first time that she could remember. She wanted to know that he would come back to her because that dark rift before her lord unnerved her with how cold it made her feel.

Sesshomaru looked down at his small ward and felt warmth in his chest when he saw how little she had grown in the year and a half she had been traveling with him. He knew one day she would grow to be a woman in need of a new protector, a mate. In her case, a husband as the humans referred to them as. She would continue to age at an accelerated rate compared to his own, until death took her from him. A different sort of feeling infused in his chest at the thought of her growing and leaving him first for another male and then to death. His Rin.

She shivered and her little hands came up to rub along her skinny arms as if cold. He knew the portal must be effecting her physically if not mentally. His Rin was too strong to heed the false call of the departed, but that did not mean her heart could not stop if strained too long by being in such proximity to the portal to the Netherworld. As if he would ever let that happen.

“Rin,” Sesshomaru said, catching her brown eyes with his golden ones.

“Yes?” Rin asked, looking way up at her lord in expectation. She could easily get a creak in her neck if she kept looking up at him, being so close to his legs as she was, but she didn't care.

“Stay here until I return,” Sesshomaru answered before turning from her to look at Jaken. “Keep her safe upon penalty of death,” he told the ugly imp.

“Y-yes, milord!” Jaken stammered with many bows and much groveling.

“Hn,” was all Sesshomaru said in acknowledgment. With one last look down at his ward, he turned to face the portal and walked into the dark void, allowing it to close behind him, knowing Tenseiga could create another one.

The last words he heard were from his ward. “Be safe, milord!”

On the other side, it was dark and gloomy, cold and forlorn. He remembered his arm falling into this abyss when he fought the possessed sword of his father's. Then, he had made no attempt to retrieve his arm, thinking it was not yet time. Honor demanded he live with his failure a while longer until the time came he had real need of it. That time was now.

As he walked, he felt Tenseiga directing him towards his missing limb. Without his swords aid, finding his severed arm would have been much more of a challenge as he was unable to smell his arm's location. Time seemed to hold no meaning here. It could have been minutes or hours as he walked the path of the dead.

His body was not affected by the cold chill this place emanated. He was a daiyoukai. Powerful. Then he saw a light up a head. It was just a speck, but with his superior vision, he was aware of its presence. He could feel nothing from this light. No danger. No evil. He continued walking, not altering his pace, content to take his time to reach his goal.

As he got closer, much closer, he could see a tall platform, small in perimeter, bathed in the light he had first glimpsed. The platform was surrounded by a black lake the light could not hope to penetrate. He paused far from the perimeter of that black pool, his eyes settling on the dead bodies littering the ground near the water's edge.

They were ningen corpses.

He started to stride purposefully towards the corpses and water, for he could see his goal clearly. On that platform, illuminated by the light and surrounded by a barrier, was his arm. It looked alive. Not withered or skeletal as if it had just been severed from his person.

In this place of death, his arm was the only living thing, and as the corpses slowly rose to their feet to confront him, it was obvious the dead coveted the life that still flowed through the demonic limb.

Sesshomaru remembered from past dealings with these creatures that they were already dead and would continue to come at him no matter the wounds inflicted upon them. Only Tenseiga's blade could keep them from rising again.

Drawing Tenseiga, Sesshomaru then raced for the water's edge, dodging and swiping his sword to make a path to his destination. He didn't have the time or inclination to kill the thousands of corpses converging on him. Using his energy to call clouds beneath his feet, he flew above the wiggling bodies and across the black lake to his arm.

He was almost upon the platform when the black water surged beneath him. He dodged to his right as a huge creature emerged from the black depths. It was a mass of corpses fused together, horrendous in sight, capable of producing the most horrifying nightmares in any other being besides Sesshomaru.

This monstrosity was impeding his way, and he was going to eliminate it. Hundreds of arms and legs protruded from this creature while hundreds of mouths were open in silent screams as it turned to confront the one who dared tried to take their treasure.

It lunged at Sesshomaru who dodged as it continuously tried to bring the dog demon down into the icy waters of its lair. Sesshomaru sliced at the creature over and over, severing limbs and body parts left and right, but the corpses that were on land rushed into the water to fuse their dead bodies with the creature.

Knowing his attacks were doing no good, Sesshomaru called upon Tenseiga's full power, and with one swing, hundreds of souls were purified. The creature surged back under the barrage of attacks from Sesshomaru's Heavenly Sword. With the monstrous mass purified, there was nothing to stand in his way as Sesshomaru flew to the platform without any more delay.

The barrier was no match for the pure light of Tenseiga and broken from one swing of his sword. Sheathing the blade, Sesshomaru reached for his arm, grasped it, and brought it into contact with the stub of his left arm. At first nothing happened, but then the skin miraculously knit itself together at an accelerated rate, and in seconds, his left arm was again a part of his being as he clenched his claws experimentally before his eyes. He called his poison to his claws, watching in satisfaction as the sharp points turned a bright glowing green. Sesshomaru allowed a small smile to grace his lips at the return of his arm.

 

**********Back To The Present**********

 

“This Sesshomaru then returned to the world of the living,” Sesshomaru ended his story to Kagome's rapt attention.

“Wow. That monster sounded so creepy,” Kagome stated, then she beamed up at Sesshomaru. “But I'm glad you got your arm back.”

That smile caught and trapped Sesshomaru's gaze. She had such a soft looking mouth and perfectly white teeth. He couldn't help but wonder what she tasted like.

Sesshomaru froze when he realized where his thoughts were headed, again. Looking away from the miko and decided there had been enough talk between them, he picked up speed as they flew across the night sky.

They were going so fast, Kagome was shocked and a little scared. The wind was hitting her so hard it was hard to breathe, and the wind stung her face and eyes. She buried her face into the unforgiving metal of his armor in an attempt to protect herself from the strong winds.

She had no idea why Sesshomaru had just taken off like that without warning. She was remembering how she had been caught and trapped in his gaze, unable to look away. She was embarrassed, unable to understand what she was feeling towards the demon lord. She tried to move her thoughts to a safer topic.

At least she finally knew why he had let her stay in his competition if not how or why she had heard his call in the first place, but she doubted he knew either. He had just wanted to test her miko powers, and to see how far she had developed. It wasn't like he had considered her as a possible mate, she thought with a small laugh, which was taken by the wind. Little did she know that that was far from the truth.

Sesshomaru still had little idea why a human miko, no matter how powerful, was lead to him as he searched for a mate. He had every intention of finding out the answers later of course.

Kagome then had a thought and tried to yell above the winds, hoping Sesshomaru could hear her and answer.

“Where are we going?” she yelled.

For a minute, all she could hear was the roaring of the wind. Then she felt Sesshomaru bend over her and his warm breath tickled her ear. Her breath caught at the intimate contact. She wasn't sure, but she thought she felt him nuzzle her temple, and she trembled in response, though, from fear or not was anyone's guess.

“To my home,” was his low reply.


	6. Painful Memories

She was racing through the poisonous gas, trying to put as much distance between her and possible pursuit. She had no intention of being caught, questioned, and then killed. Though she knew she was strong, more powerful then she had ever been, but there was no way she could hold her own against the one she fled.

The purple fumes had no negative effect on Sai other than obstruct her vision, making it hard to see where she was going, but she wasn't particularly worried. Before she had to leave the miko, she was always aware of which direction she needed to turn in case she had to leave the field of battle and escape Sesshomaru-sama's barrier. Trying to stay relatively in the correct direction, her mind continued to leap back to the miko and her soft lips.

She didn't understand why she had such a powerful attraction for the ningen, her enemy. Even if the miko was receptive to her feelings, Sai knew Naraku-sama would view such a liaison as a betrayal punishable by death. And besides that. Didn't she owe Naraku her life? For saving her and giving her the strength she lacked to survive? Even going so far as to help her obtain revenge on the demon who had tried to kill her?

Then thoughts of the miko's smile intruded on her thoughts. Again!

But it was an engaging, beautiful smile. It seemed that it not only animated the miko's lush, pink lips, but shone brightly in her eyes, making Sai believe that expression was for Sai alone.

Then she remembered the woman-child's scent of cherry blossoms in full bloom, the feel of her thighs wrapped around Sai's waist as they raced through the forest together, the way her strange garb was scandalously revealing, then when she had to change into Sai's own hoari as if claiming them as a mated pair, or at the very least, intendants, what with the miko then covered in Sai's scent.

Sai pointedly refused to acknowledge the impossibility of a same sex mated pair. Though few and mostly hidden from society’s notice, there were demons that mated the same sex. Upon penalty of prosecution and possible death, such mated pairs kept their relationships secret.

She couldn't help but feel that was unfair. Sai had never been attracted to a male. It was always another demoness that had caught her attention. Not that she had been able to show her interest every time another female caught her eye. She had to be absolutely or relatively sure her attentions would be returned and not shunned. It was dangerous to make a wrong decision and have your secret known to all if things turned badly.

Sai's thoughts inadvertently went back to the past, to a time where she thought she had found the demoness of her dreams, who would honor her by becoming her mate.

Thoughts of the miko changed to memories of a beautiful, golden eagle.

 

**********Sai's Memories**********

 

Sai had been walking through the forest aimlessly. She had no immediate plans besides making her way to a nearby lake and taking a refreshing bath. The sun was out and she knew that in the clearing where the lake resided, the sun would feel warm upon her naked flesh as she allowed the water to caress her body.

She sensed no dark aura in the vicinity with thoughts of mayhem and destruction. Besides, if anyone dared try to attack her while she bathed, she would dispatch them to hell for disrupting her morning.

She could smell the water and the flowers that ringed the clearing with bright color and smiled in anticipation of feeling that cool liquid run down her skin as she drew ever closer.

She was almost at the edge of the forest when she heard it.

Singing.

How could she not have felt the demonic aura that came from the lake? Her lake. Though admittedly, the other’s presence was faint as if he or she was able to conceal his or her aura. It was no easy feat. Sai had thoughts of leaving and returning some other time for her bath, not wanting the unknown visitor to be male and ruin her day.

She believed most males to be crude creatures who didn't know how to treat a female. She was in a peaceful mood and didn't want to have it end with her beating some male over the head for his foolishness.

She had turned to leave, but at that moment, another note of music reached her ears, and it was not the voice of a male. It was the melodic, high tenor belonging to a female. She was lulled by it.

Drawn.

Seduced.

For it was truly a lovely sound.

She was moving forward without her knowledge until the clearing covered in multi-hued flowers leading to a small crystal clear lake came into view. Stopping just outside the tree line, Sai's searching gaze fell upon a breathtaking sight.

A tall demoness, naked as the day she was born. Her back was to Sai; her wet, golden hair was so long that it reached the top of her small yet well rounded butt. Her skin was the color of parchment but looked smooth as the water cascaded down her hair, her butt, and on down to her shapely long legs. She didn't have a tail like Sai had, pointing out the obvious of her linage, the fox.

But she knew what type of demon this unknown female was by her aura, a bird. A golden eagle judging by her glorious hair. Then she turned, offering her profile to be seen, and Sai felt heat rush to her face as she got a glimpse of her perky left breast tipped with a dark, pink nipple. Lower, Sai was aware of the other's flat stomach and muscular physique.

Sai blinked and looked quickly away, wondering why she was gawking like an idiot when she knew she could be caught staring at any second, was beyond her.

While she was mentally berating herself, she wasn't at first aware that the beautiful voice had ceased singing. Her head whipped up to clash with amber eyes.

She was caught while feeling distinctly mortified and not a little apprehensive. What if this golden female realized her true interests and dared to rat her out?

Sai's mind shed away from killing such a beautiful creature, but she didn't see what other alternative she had. But looking into those eyes, Sai knew she would be unable to be the cause of forever casting the shadow of death upon them, no matter the repercussions.

“Why do you stare?” the golden one asked.

Sai tried not to stare at the other's gloriously nude figure as she turned to face Sai.

“I was surprised by your presence here. I had hoped I could take a bath myself in these cool waters,” Sai said, trying to make it seem as if her gaze had been in no way inappropriate. Her husky voice was not helping in her deception! She just hoped the golden beauty wouldn't notice.

“Who are you?” asked Sai, hoping to distract her.

 _She just had to tilt her head in such a way to make her golden hair fall cross her right breast_! Sai thought frantically, trying not to react to the tantalizing view. _Damn!_ Sai noticed the end of that strand barely brushed the golden patch of curls between her thighs.

“I am Isamu,” she answered Sai, smiling in such a way that screamed she knew Sai's true interests and didn't mind.

Sai's heart skipped a beat at Isamu's look as possibilities skirted across the fox's mind.

 

**********Another Memory**********

 

It had been a couple weeks since Sai had first met Isamu, and they had made a habit of meeting at that same lake but quickly decided it might be best to meet in the evenings so there relationship could go on unnoticed.

Sai was becoming sexually frustrated with all the teasing looks and touches Isamu would give her, not to mention the few veiled hints of interest on Isamu's part, but nothing close to true physical contact of any kind.

However, they took that time to get to know one another and enjoy each other's company. Sai was truly happy for the first time in many years since this was the first time she had felt so strongly towards another female and those feeling seemed to be returned even with the lack of any true touching. She felt she could wait however long she had to until Isamu was comfortable taking their relationship a step further.

So caught up in her thoughts, Sai did not hear Isamu call to her then come up behind her until she felt a hand slide down the middle of her back, making her shiver in delight even at that small touch.

Turning to face the other, Sai was unprepared when Isamu threw her arms around Sai's neck, plastering her body to Sai's, and leaned in to kiss her.

Sai, though caught off guard by Isamu's unexpected actions, instantly felt her own arms go around the bird's slender waist, holding her close as Sai pressed her lips more firmly against Isamu's. Sai's eyes were closed as sensations poured inside of her, filling her being with sexual awareness.

Isamu.

Her golden female.

Sai felt their breasts pressing against each other’s, their thighs and everything in between touching. She was in heaven. As her hand went to clench in that beautiful, golden hair she loved so much, Sai tried to deepen the kiss. Her tongue stroked against Isamu's, silently seeking permission for entrance, but Isamu withdrew her lips on a soft laugh that tingled on Sai's nerves at the melodic quality. Isamu still clung to her and leaned in to whisper in Sai's ear.

“Tomorrow, I'd like us to become much more acquainted.”

Sai knew her heart was in her eyes as she gazed down into Isamu's. Her heart was pounding in anticipation. She didn't want to let Isamu go, but she was already untangling herself from Sai and moving away.

Sai felt instantly cold without Isamu's warmth, but made no attempt to force the issue.

Walking away, Isamu stopped to look over her shoulder at Sai, grinning and said, “Until tomorrow, then.”

Turning away, she shifted into her demonic form, the fierce predator of the sky, the golden eagle, and flew away, leaving Sai aching and longing for the morrow.

 

**********Memories: The Next Evening**********

 

Pain.

That was all Sai felt as she lay face down in the clearing by the lake. Blood pooled around her in impossible amounts, coming from the wound upon her back. A wound she had no hope of healing. Poison raced through her system.

She had been deceived.

Betrayed.

She had been waiting at the appointed time and place for Isamu to come to her. She had been filled with such joy and anticipation for what the night promised, consummating her love for her golden female. She had even planned on asking Isamu to become her mate and live happily with her forever.

Sai would promise to love and protect her, to put Isamu's happiness before her own.

Then she heard her love call her name. Turning, Sai had seen Isamu standing several feet away. Sai smiled. She had meant to go to her, but instead had been struck down, taking a blow from behind.

Now she heard a male chuckle and feminine laughter as Isamu moved into her line of vision along with an unknown male with his arm wrapped possessively around her waist. This strange male then nuzzled Isamu, which only made the bird giggle again.

Sai had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach at this display. She knew before either of them spoke that she had been duped.

“See, Toru? She was no match for you,” Isamu gloated to her companion, making Sai's teeth clench at their treachery and at her own gullibility.

The male, Toru, spat at Sai. “She is vermin. Consorting with her own gender. She doesn't deserve to live, tainted as she is.”

“I couldn't believe it at first when I saw her watching me bath,” said Isamu. “I even had to press my body and lips against hers to make sure,” she shivered in disgust dramatically.

Sai tried to rise but failed.

“Don't bother. You cannot escape my poison,” hissed Toru, his forked tongue flicking out of his mouth.

With a last farewell, they strolled away from her as her blood continued to escape from the wound upon her back. A gaping hole centered near her right shoulder where a chunk of flesh the snake had bitten from her. His poison was working fast in her system, speeding up her heart, somehow interfering with her natural ability to heal, and making it impossible to move as she bled to death.

She didn't want to die.

She wanted to live.

If only to exact vengeance upon her murders' heads. No. Murderer. The male was inconsequential to Sai. It was Isamu's betrayal that ate at her. Made her see red. Wanted to kill.

But no matter how she tried to cling to life, it escaped her only to be soaked into the ground.

No. No!

Her eyes were glazing over even as she tried to keep them in focus. Then she heard a chuckle. A new male voice.

“Fufufu, I see you are in need of help,” a demon in a baboon suit said as he came in her line of vision.

“W-what do you want?” Sai demanded weakly. “Come to finish me off?”

No, not demon but half.

If this hanyou wished her harm, she had no means to protect herself. She was at his mercy. Then she snorted or tried to. She was already dead and knew it. There wasn't much more this new comer could do before her demise which was fast approaching. She could no longer feel her body. Movement of any kind was impossible. Even breathing became labored. She wasn't sure if she could force her lungs to take another breath every time she exhaled.

“Oh, no. I have come to help you. I come offering you life and revenge upon those who would kill you,” said the hanyou.

Her hearing was becoming foggy, too, but she thought she heard him say revenge.

Revenge?

Yes!

“Yes,” Sai said without realizing she spoke aloud.

“I will make you stronger then you ever imagined. In return you will serve me,” he said.

It was getting harder to speak, but somehow she managed to accept his offer. She heard him laugh again. “This may hurt some, but try to bear with me. And you may call me Naraku-sama.”


	7. Love and Deception

Whenever Sai remembered Isamu's betrayal, the pain was still there but hidden behind her need for revenge. After her conversion with Naraku, she had hunted down the two lovers with her new lord’s promised aid and dispatched them to the afterlife as they had tried to do to her. However, revenge would not be as sweet if she was not able to inflict the same pain upon Isamu as she had done to Sai. She wanted to break Isamu's heart as her heart was, too, broken, so her once beloved golden female could fully understand her grievous crimes.

As Isamu watched, Sai murdered her snake lover before her unbelieving, golden eyes. To hear Isamu's cry of mourning and watched sadness cross her face went a long way of making her feel the same pain Sai had felt as she had lain in her own pool of blood, watching Isamu turn her back on Sai.

Sai killed the one she thought she loved above all others afterwards. Then the pain had swamped her, bringing her to her knees, staining them with Isamu's blood.

Sai shook her head to try and dispel unwanted recollections. Then another thought skated across her mind. Perhaps the miko's light could save her battered heart.

Just thinking of the miko banished all those painful memories as new possibilities took shape. Or tried to. Sai was forever indebted to Naraku for giving her new life and exacting vengeance. She couldn't just turn around and be disloyal to her lord and master. She had sworn her allegiance to him and refused to dishonor that agreement.

Besides...

Hadn't Naraku told her he was in a similar situation as she? He was shunned for being a half-breed as she had been shunned for her sexual preference. And now, as he attempted to become a full demon, he was hunted down. Though being a full demon herself, she had never thought less of a hanyou or human. It was not their fault they were born to that linage. As it was not her fault she was born with an affinity towards her own gender.

She thought it was grossly unfair that Naraku was being hunted for trying to correct what many held against him. The human blood that ran through his veins.

Normally, she didn't associate herself with another's problems, but Naraku's plight was so similar in discrimination as hers that she couldn't help but feel sympathetic. She would help him become the full demon he sought, and then ask to be free of service to pursue the miko with a clear conscious.

Surely her debt would be repaid after he rose to the ranks of full demons?

Even though honor demanded she not betray her lord, she still yearned for the miko whose light Sai sought to wrap herself in; though, she knew not why she yearned for it so adamantly.

All of a sudden, the miasma ended and she went on full alert, not wishing to be caught off guard should Sesshomaru-sama somehow be close on her trail. Thoughts of the dog lord brought a flash of anger in her. She had no idea what he had planned for the little miko and vowed to avenge her should he do her any harm.

She was not particularly worried about her miko being forced into sexual relations with the Killing Perfection because everyone knew of his dislike for ningens. No, she worried he would hurt or abuse her in some other way. Her miko was injured when she had been forced to leave her behind.

Sai had almost taken her miko with her, but she knew Kagome would not have come willingly. And there was still her oath to Naraku to consider.

Sai didn't realize she was smiling as she thought about her miko.

Then she frowned. Her miko? Why was she being so possessive of one ningen who obviously was among those who hated her lord and was not interested in Sai as a woman? What if this ningen betrayed her just as Isamu had done? A cold chill went down her spine at the thought. She wouldn't be able to handle another such treachery. Her heart would surely be lost forever.

Then her fear of being betrayed for love again dissipated when Sai remembered the miko's light, her kind nature. Surely such a creature could never be capable of such despicable actions? The more she thought on it, the more she was able to convince herself of the miko's worth. Her miko.

All at once, she saw the barrier created by Sesshomaru-sama when he had called forth a challenge to all demonesses for miles and miles around to take up the challenge and fight for the right of becoming his mate. Sai was uncertain if he had succeeded in finding her, but as long as he left her miko unharmed, then she could care less.

She saw movement on the other side of the barrier and stopped, then took cover behind a tree, uncertain at first if they be friend or foe. Hidden, she gazed upon what appeared to be a monk, demon slayer, a fire cat, small kitsune, and a hanyou if his dog ears were anything to go by.

Then she ceased to breathe as she caught sight of the hanyou's glorious mane. It was silver as was Sesshomaru-sama's. Her eyes narrowed in understanding. He was the Western Lord's half-brother and another one of Naraku's enemies just like his rag tag companions. She was filled with anger towards the companions, especially Inuyasha, a fellow half-breed, who dared try to kill one of his own kind, her lord Naraku.

This dog demon before her filled her with such hate, for he was a hypocrite. Her lord told her all about this one. How he, too, wished to become a full demon, yet denied another the same ambition. Her lip curled back in a snarl as her nails bit deep into the bark of the tree she hid behind. Her own feelings of unjust treatment threatened to consume her reason.

Kagome.

Thoughts of her miko came back to her, banishing most of her pent up rage. If her miko was the Shikon no Miko, then this bunch were her companions. A gleam entered her eye that was all too brief as she again realized her interest with Kagome clashed with Naraku's.

Sai had orders to kill Inuyasha and his friends at any means necessary.

She, also, had a desire to integrate herself with them, to gain more knowledge on her miko in hopes to get to know her miko more and better her suit.

All this inner conflict was making her head ache. She tried to listen in on their conversation to gleam some understanding from how they interact, but they just seemed to argue and bicker between themselves, mixed with voiced worry for Kagome.

To hear her beloved's name come out of the hanyou's lips didn't sit well with her. Why her miko insisted on accompanying this brash fool was beyond her. She gritted her teeth when a memory of a conversation with Naraku-sama surfaced. He had said her miko was in love with Inuyasha.

Sai couldn't understand the appeal. Her miko was the type of person to see beyond any pleasing feature to the heart of someone and care for them on that level, yet her heart was held captive by this half-breed who dared criticize another for his one desires. Perhaps her miko was a bit gullible? Too trusting? It was possible she had no notion of the hanyou's true nature.

Again her mind fought with itself. On one hand, she would love nothing more than showing her miko Inuyasha's true character, proving his unworthiness, but, too, she didn't want to make her miko feel hurt over his betrayal. Sai knew how painful that could be. However, how could she allow her miko to live a lie? Wouldn't it be much better to open her love's eyes to Inuyasha's deceit?

Her mind was made up. She would not allow her miko to continue with this charade.

Though it was slightly frustrating, Sai was far from daunted. She had little to fear from this group. She knew them to be an all too trusting sort, especially when she had news about their miko.

No, her miko.

A plan quickly formed in her mind. Sai knew this business of killing her miko's companions would look badly on herself in Kagome's eyes, but if she masqueraded as another, than her miko would never know it was Sai who had done the killing. In fact, she could comfort her miko in her grief and somehow become more in the ningen's eyes!

The thought of befriending Inuyasha and his gang only to betray them in the end didn't bother her in the least. In fact the thought didn't linger, and for that she didn't have to wonder why she would use the same vile trickery as Isamu. Every time her mind tried to grasp that elusive thought, a shadow crossed her mind, making her forget the attempt.

Her mind set firmly on the course she had set for herself, Sai once again used the power given to her by Naraku to change her form into one of the many females she had absorbed. She chose Akahana, the last demoness she had taken into her body since she was most pleased with this form. Even her clothes changed as she took her new persona.

Long black hair tide back in a red ribbon, a beautiful crimson kimono adorned with light pink flowers above her red obi while the skirt of her kimono was graced with flower petal. Her obi was red as well and had a purple cloth peaking above and below it. Her kimono was loose fitted around her legs to be unencumbered while fighting.

Satisfied, she stepped from behind her hiding place to glide slowly towards the companions but stopping just a few feet from Sesshomaru-sama's protective shield. They saw her almost instantly, scrambling to their feet defensively, and glared at her approach.

“Who the hell are you?” demanded the hanyou, who faced her with sword at the ready.

Sai knew to be careful around the blade after being told its destructive power; though, it almost seemed impossible such a sword could exist. However, Naraku-sama would never lie to her about such things. He wanted her to succeed in killing Inuyasha not fail.

“Why do you draw your sword against me, half-demon?” Sai asked in Akahana's regal voice.

“I asked you a question first!” was Inuyasha's childish reply.

Then the monk, Miroku she thought she remembered his name to be, stepped forward to place his hand on his friend's red clad shoulder. “There is no need to be so hostile, Inuyasha. Perhaps she will know what this barrier is all about.”

Sai watched as the monk ignored Inuyasha's grumbling and took a step in her direction in an action that commanded attention. He bowed to her before speaking. “I am sorry for my friend's impatience, but we have important business to attend to. This barrier, however, impedes us. We were wondering about its origins, and why it was constructed. If you would enlighten us, dear lady, we will be on our way.”

 _So, the monk sought to sweet talk the information out of me,_ Sai thought. She may have smiled any other time at the ridiculous notion that a male could ever beguile her. Instead, she decided to play along, but only in such a way to manipulate the situation in her favor.

“If you would tell your companions to put away their weapons, I would be more inclined to step outside Sesshomaru-sama's barrier to converse with you, monk,” Sai answered, knowing using the Western Lord's name would invoke a reaction from them. She also knew there was no love loose between the two inu brothers.

As expected, the companions gasped and gaped at her a few seconds before all were talking at once, demanding answers from her.

“Sesshomaru, that bastard!” Inuyasha exclaimed.

“We have to go save her,” Shippo wailed.

“What would Sesshomaru want with Kagome?” Sango asked.

“Tell us what's going on right...” Inuyasha started to demand when Miroku hit the ground hard with his staff and cleared his throat loudly to get everyone's attention.

“That's enough everyone,” Miroku said in a strong voice. “There is no need to act so abhorrently in front of a lady. Inuyasha, Sango, please put aside your weapons.”

Sango was slightly less hesitant to do as the monk said but Inuyasha flat out refused, but a punch to his thick skull from the demon slayer had him grumbling and sheathing his sword.

Satisfied, Miroku turned away from his companions to speak to the demoness, to try and salvage the situation, not wanting her to think imparting valuable information a waste of her time. “Excuse my companions once more, dear lady, but we have a friend who is missing. If you would step out, we shall strive to be more civil. We are in need of your knowledge about this barrier, and what has transpired within.”

Sai let them sweat a few moments before quietly stepping out, but still close enough to enter again if she was unsuccessful with her plans.

The monk smiled, relieved at her actions, and motioned for his friends to move back to put a respectful distance between them. Even in the shadowed evening he could see she was very beautiful, but he could tell she was very dangerous so thought better of propositioning her.

“You want to know about the reasons behind this barrier, monk?” Sai asked.

Before he could answer, she continued, “Sesshomaru-sama had summoned all able bodied demonesses to fight for the honor of becoming his mate if they so desired. He erected this barrier so that the fighting would go on uninterrupted.”

Short and to the point as any regal lady, Sai did not want them to become suspicious if she acted as if they were already friends. They would feel grateful for her assistance and follow her lead, she was sure.

Surprisingly none of the monk's companions interrupted again after she had imparted this shocking news. Apparently, he had some standing in this small pack.

“Thank you for imparting this news to us, but I'm afraid to say that I am a bit confused. You see we are searching for a human girl, a miko, whose scent leads beyond this barrier. If only demonesses are allowed entry, then why was our friend able to pass through?” asked Miroku.

“A miko, you say? I saw such a being in strange garb inside the barrier not so long ago,” Sai said.

She could see the monk's growing excitement at her words and the agitation of his silent companions longing to speak but remaining quiet, allowing the monk to be their spokesperson.

“Can you tell us anything about her involvement?” asked Miroku.

“I do not know why the miko was allowed entrance. However, if your aim is to reclaim her, that might be difficult to accomplish,” Sai told them.

Unable to keep silent, so filled with worry was he, Inuyasha demanded, “And why is that?”

Sai allowed her attention to move to the hanyou.

“I was witness to Sesshomaru-sama taking her.”

Resuming control of the conversation once more before Inuyasha could interrupt again, Miroku asked, “Do you know where he has taken her?”

“I do not,” Sai answered.

She could visibly see the tension rise in the companions as the unknown weighed heavily upon them. She smirked inwardly before she offered, “Though, I may be of further assistance. If Sesshomaru-sama steps outside for any length of time, the barrier will collapse, signifying he has found his mate and has taken her to his residence. When his barrier falls, I will help you find her.”

“And why would you do that?” demanded Inuyasha, mistrusting this demoness' motives.

Sai raised her nose to him as she caught his gaze before answering. “I, too, wish to know why a ningen miko was allowed inside Sesshomaru-sama's barrier. I doubt she was able to force herself in.”

“If you try to hurt her...” Inuyasha began threateningly, but Miroku interrupted him. “Enough, Inuyasha.”

Then Sai smirked at Inuyasha as she told him, “I also doubt your hanyou nose could find her amongst the stench of blood and death. I will find the miko and obtain my answers with or without your presence. It is, of course, your choice.”

“Stop being a pain and let her help us, Inuyasha,” yelled the little fox kit.

“Shut up, you little brat,” returned Inuyasha.

“Stop fighting you two. This won't help us find Kagome,” said Sango, finally breaking her silence.

Turning to Inuyasha, Miroku asked, “It's your decision Inuyasha if we need her help or not, but before you let pride answer for you, think first of Kagome. We need to find her before she comes to harm if she hasn't already.”

Inuyasha was silent a moment, struggling with his pride. Obviously, he wanted to claim he didn't need help, but what if he wasn't able to catch Kagome's scent? Then he'd have to waste a trip to hunt down Sesshomaru and demand answers. Then he remembered he had no idea where his brother's stronghold was. He gritted his teeth at his own weakness. If only he was a full demon, he wouldn't need anyone's help in finding her!

“Keh, fine, we'll find her together,” Inuyasha said gruffly, afraid for his friend's safety.

Sai was hard pressed not to laugh at how easy this was, but instead suggested, “It'll probably be daybreak before Sesshomaru-sama's barrier falls. I suggest you get some sleep.” Then she passed between them and started walking away.

“Hey! Where do you think you're goin’?! I thought you said you'd help,” screamed Inuyasha.

Without turning or slowing her pace, she answered, “I will allow you all to rest peacefully without having to worry that I may kill you in your sleep.” Then she was gone.

“As if I'm going to sleep anyway,” grumbled Inuyasha.

“Do you think she'll be back?” asked Shippo.

“I'm sure she will,” Sango said, trying to reassure them both.


	8. Missing You

As soon as Sai was out of sight from Inuyasha and his companions, she picked up speed and ran to the rendezvous point her lord had picked out for them to meet as soon as she was finished with her mission: to absorb powerful demonesses. Naraku-sama told her she had to be much stronger if she wished to be of service to him even though her strength now far surpassed her previous abilities since Naraku-sama entered her life. She wondered how much longer she had to continue gaining strength before he thought her ready.

It mattered little, really. She was indebted to him and had every intention of helping him in his ambitions.

She didn't have to travel more than a few dozen miles before reaching a secluded spot deep in the forest. A ningen would have no hope of navigating as she had this late at night; not when the forest was pitch black and dense with foliage. She was a demon, so naturally her eye sight far surpassed the weak eyes of a ningen's. She quickly transformed back to her original form and clothing, so she would be instantly recognized.

Naraku had told her he would wait for her here. She felt slightly proud, privileged even, that she was given a personal audience with her lord as her fellow followers did not. She felt slightly humbled by it as well. He was her lord after all. He should not be waiting on her. In fact, it should be the other way around.

Her thoughts were shattered as a white form emerged from the darkness. Sai bowed deeply to her lord, showing him the proper respect he deserved, waiting for him to give her leave to rise once more.

“How polite you are, Sai. I am most pleased by your display of servitude. You may rise,” Naraku told her.

Sai did. The hood of his baboon suit was drawn back, revealing a very handsome black haired man. Her gaze rose to meet his blood red stare. She was far from displeased he had entered her life, saving it in fact, but those eyes always seemed to unnerve her; though, she knew not why. He had helped her, and here she was disquieted all because of his eyes. She was being foolish.

Ignoring her thoughts, she said, “I wish to serve you, Naraku-sama.”

He chuckled. She didn't understand why. She hadn't meant to make him laugh.

“Tell me. Did you complete your mission?” Naraku inquired.

“Yes, and I believe I have news that would be of great interest to you,” she said.

“Do tell,” he encouraged.

“For one, the Shikon no Miko somehow penetrated Sesshomaru-sama's barrier and was forced to defend herself against the other combatant's efforts in eliminating her.”

Naraku's eyebrow arched. “Indeed? I doubt Sesshomaru would tolerate such a breach.”

“That's the strange part, my lord. I was able to befriend the miko for a short time, and she lead me to believe Sesshomaru-sama allowed her to stay and fight. He even took her away with him when I was forced to flee after the miko had observed me absorbing another. I believe Sesshomaru-sama came when he sensed your aura coming from me, and took the miko for questioning,” Sai informed him.

Naraku was definitely intrigued by this turn of events. He had no real worries about the demon lord interfering with his plans. He was slightly disappointed his new incarnation was no longer a secret and could not be used as a surprise later, but he didn't think it much of a problem.

“What of Inuyasha? Why wasn't he with the girl?” Naraku demanded.

Sai smirked.

“I met him and his companions outside Sesshomaru-sama's barrier. Masquerading as another, I have made a tentative truce with them, making them believe I will assist in the finding of the miko. I plan to kill them when they are least suspecting.”

Naraku laughed softly at this turn of events. He knew it was by his influence that she was unaware of her abhorrence to betrayal, so she was able to utilize such a ploy to her advantage without recoiling at the thought. It was ironic really. Amusing.

He could see Sai was looking at him strangely, not understanding the joke. He just smirked at her, making his crimson eyes gleam with an unholy light.

“Very good work, Sai. You have pleased me greatly,” Naraku praised her, knowing it would make her ties to him stronger if she felt she had done well. He had plans for her; though, her involvement with Inuyasha changed things. He could see what a great advantage her place in Inuyasha's pack could be, and he had every intention of exploiting it.

Flushing in gratitude, Sai said, “Thank you, my lord.”

She felt elated she had pleased her lord. His praise wasn't often in coming, and she yearned for his acceptance.

“I want you to hold off on killing them until I give the go ahead,” Naraku informed her.

She frowned, though answered affirmatively to his order. She didn't know why she couldn't just pick them off her way. It shouldn't matter how or when it accord, just that it did, right? But it wasn't up to her how Naraku took his revenge on his enemies as she had done to hers. She had no right to say otherwise.

Also, she had no intention of speaking to him about her miko just yet. She wanted to brooch the subject at a later date. Perhaps after his enemies were slain, minus Kagome, and he ascended to a full blooded demon, she could then plead her case. Surely he would be satisfied and let her keep her miko. She refused to think about what she would do if he should deny her and demand her miko's life.

“Why the long face, Sai? Are you displeased with something?” asked Naraku as he saw her deep in thought.

Quickly reassuring her lord that nothing was amiss, she said, “No, my lord. I was just thinking about Inuyasha and how you wish his death to be.”

He chuckled again at her impatience.

“All in good time. I wish to savor my revenge.”

Nodding her head in understanding, she was glad she had not revealed her true thoughts prematurely.

“Keep close to Inuyasha and his friends. Try and find out more about Kagome's involvement with Sesshomaru,” Naraku instructed before disappearing in the darkness, his crimson eyes the last thing she saw of him.

 

**********With Kagome**********

 

She was dreaming. How she knew, she wasn't sure, but even knowing she was asleep, she was unable to rise above the dark depths of her slumber. All was dark and erringly quiet. Then the darkness began to thin until she was able to discern a grassy hill overlooking a valley. The fresh grass was pleasant as was the warmth of the sun. How she was able to smell the earth and feel the sun's rays, she didn't know. She stocked it all up to being part of her dream and remembered bodily sensations conveyed in her sleep. It was a comforting sensation none the less.

“You're here,” said a familiar voice from behind her.

Kagome sucked in a surprised breath at his voice and quickly spun around to see Inuyasha's smiling face. Tears threatened. Oh, how she had missed him! She was tired of fighting and being alone. She just wanted to be held and comforted. She needed to tell him so that he could understand, but before she could find her voice, another spoke for her and again from behind. This voice, too, was familiar. Painfully so.

“Inuyasha,” a feminine voice filtered to them filled with warmth and love. The woman who walked past her without sparing her a passing glance and went straight into Inuyasha's waiting arms was Kikyo. When her love's arms wrapped around her predecessor's slender waist while Kikyo rested her dark head on his shoulder, Kagome felt a jolt of pain run through her heart at the tender display.

She was also embarrassed for witnessing such an intimate moment and humiliated by it, knowing her love for Inuyasha was known but discarded.

She wanted to turn away and run from the obviously happy couple, but before she could, she suddenly found herself caught in strong arms not knowing how she got there, or who held her. Then seeing the red material beneath her spread hands on a very masculine chest, she knew it was Inuyasha. But she was confused. What happened to Kikyo?

His voice whispered above her head and made her breath freeze in her lungs.

“I love you, Kikyo.”

Kagome raised her head to meet his golden eyed stare to tell him once again that she wasn't Kikyo, but he turned her around before she could utter a word to face a mirror. All around them was darkness and all she could see was the mirror and what it reflected back to her.

Inuyasha had his arms wrapped around a white haori and his chin rested on a crown of black hair in the common style of a miko. Instead of seeing herself in Inuyasha's arms, she saw Kikyo's cold eyes staring back at her. Then a crack appeared on the glass across her alabaster skin. Then another and another until the mirror shattered into sharp shards that sprang towards her and pierced her tender flesh.

She awoke with a jolt, breathing in short pants, a light sheen of perspiration on her forehead. As she became more aware of her surroundings and confusion set in, panic widened her eyes and had her stiffening her body uncomprehendingly.

She slowly sat up from her reclined position on a soft bed, the heavy blanket sliding down her chest to pool in her lap at her movements as memory surfaced.

She was at Sesshomaru's castle. Last night, he had flown them here to discuss the day's events more fully the following day as it had been late and she had been exhausted from the fighting and her injuries. It had been too dark for her ningen eyes to take in the full majesty of his castle, but what she had seen had her tired eyes widening in awe, and a small gasp to escape her lips.

Sesshomaru had taken her to a room to recover and sent a healer to tend to her wounds. She was patched up and given medicine to help with the pain and make her sleep easier. Helping her into a sleeping yukata, the healer had then taken her bloodied and ripped cloths along with Sai's borrowed haori and left her alone. Kagome was too tired to have much thought for Sai and all she had learned from the fox demon. Her head had barely hit the pillow before sleep had claimed her.

Her shoulder and back were sore now that she was conscious and very aware of her physical condition. She was sure she needed stitches for the deeper wounds on her shoulder, but she had been too tired last night to have asked for them. Though, now that she thought about it, getting stitches without any sort of numbing agent her time provided was not something she was looking forward to.

She was afraid she would disgrace herself and cry like a baby if she even attempted to get stitches done on this side of the well. Surely she could convince Sesshomaru to take her to the well after their discussion, so that the doctors in her time could take care of her by providing blissful numbness as the horrible task of sewing her flesh back together commenced.

For now, she sat in a luxurious room she had not been able to appreciate upon her arrival. The room was a traditional tatami mat abode, a wooden sliding screen door closing her in, and windows on either side of her bed. However, her room was very well furnished with expensive fabrics and rugs in vibrant colors.

This was obviously a room fit for royalty, and just being there had her slightly nervous, making her feel as if she didn't belong around such wealth and fearful she might break something by accident.

Sitting upright in bed, feeling the soreness of her body, Kagome had too many unanswered questions. Such as, what time was it, where was Sesshomaru, and how was she to find him? She was sure if she tried walking aimlessly around in the hopes of stumbling upon him, she was more likely to get lost in what she was sure was an immense castle then finding him. Perhaps if she came upon a servant or someone who lived here? But she was uncertain if her presence was known to all who resided here, or if Sesshomaru would wish her presence kept secret.

She was so confused! She had no idea what she should do. Then her stomach growled, making her realize she had not eaten since early yesterday morning before she had entered Sesshomaru's barrier. Strange how an appetite was nonexistent when fighting for one's life.

Her stomach decided things for her. She would leave the room and wonder the halls until she came upon someone to lead her to Sesshomaru and hopefully something to eat. Her stomach was knotting in cramps from hunger.

Kagome shifted her legs from underneath the covers on her bed to the floor, being careful not to jostle her wounds too much. Today she felt even sorer than she had yesterday! She groaned at her own movements.

Then a knock came to her door, and she froze.

She had no idea who it could be. It wasn't Sesshomaru she was sure. As if he would knock and wait patiently outside her door until she answered. Also, this place was filled with demonic energy with all the residence who resided here that her perception was off with where each demonic aura came from. But now that she concentrated on the person so close to her, she was sure she felt a demonic aura on the other side of the screen.

Before she could decide whether or not to answer, a muffled voice reached her.

“Miko, are you awake?” asked a feminine voice.

Deciding there was no point in keeping silent, Kagome only answered in the affirmative, not knowing what else to say.

“I'm coming in,” that same muffled voice said to her before her screen door was opened to reveal a pretty demon with light brown hair wearing a plain blue kimono with a light purple obi. By her dress, Kagome guessed she was a servant. She was proven correct when the demon bowed deeply to her.

“Are you unwell, miko?” the demoness asked her in a timid voice, her eyes firmly on the ground so Kagome was uncertain of their color. “I was commissioned to stay outside your room by my lord until you awoke. I could hear your heartbeat accelerate a few minutes ago, but I was unsure if you had awaken and did not wish to disturb you if you had not.”

Kagome noticed the demoness seemed timid almost fearful of her. But that was ridiculous, right? But then, perhaps her being a miko had something to do with it? There were times over the last two years, especially as her powers grew, demons had looked at her with fearful eyes and stayed clear away from her even though she had made no move to harm them.

Trying to put the other at ease, Kagome spoke in a calm, low voice. “Don't worry, it was just a bad dream. I'm fine.”

Then her stomach rumbled again, reminding her of her need to eat. Also, in her seated position, Kagome couldn't help but notice she was in dire need of a bathroom. She was sure her bladder would explode if she didn't relieve herself soon.

“You wish for nourishment, miko?” asked the demoness again in that same timed voice, her eyes still rooted to the floor in front of her.

Kagome was disconcerted with her submissive attitude. She preferred to talk to someone with a little more eye contact and as equals. It's not like she was any better than the next person or youkai as it were.

“Yes, but first...” and here she blushed. “I really need to go to the bathroom.”

Then hazel eyes met hers for a brief moment before the servant lowered her gaze once more. She said apologetically, “I do not know of what you speak, miko.”

Getting tired of being called miko all the time, Kagome corrected her gently, “You may call me Kagome. Please, I insist.” She tried to smile encouragingly at the timid woman, but her eyes never met Kagome's again; though, Kagome was sure she had shocked the youkai by her changed posture which had seemed to freeze.

“I couldn't do that,” she whispered.

Deciding not to argue since she still had a problem with her bladder, Kagome tried again. “Um, do you know where I could relieve myself?” She was blushing again she was sure.

“Yes, of course, miko,” the servant replied, who then pointed to a closed door on Kagome's left on the far wall. “Through there is the bathing room and behind a screen inside farther back is a privy.”

Smiling in relief, Kagome practically leaped off the bed, ending up groaning for her over enthusiasm as her sore body protested the movement.

“Do you need assistance getting there, miko?” asked the demoness as she took a step in Kagome's direction; though, her voice was laced with reluctance.

Waving her off, Kagome made an extreme effort to stand up straight and walk calmly if briskly to the door aforementioned. “No, no. I'll be fine.”

Escaping through the door, Kagome was impressed by the tile floor and deep pool obviously meant as a bath. She went by shelves of soap and towels to the screen on the far side and rounded the end to come up short. There before her was some sort of chair rimmed with a red padded cushion and a hole in the center of the seat. Below it was a chamber pot.

Kagome sighed, wishing silently for the modern convenience of indoor plumbing. Her bladder, however, would not allow her to hesitate for long. Taking care of business Kagome wondered where she could wash her hands when she noticed a water bucket not far from the privy. The water was cold as she dipped her hands in. She quickly finished and used a small towel to dry her hands with before making her way back to her room.

She found that the servant had waited for her without moving from her spot near the door.

“What is your name?” asked Kagome curious.

“I am Haru, miko.”

“That's a pretty name. It's nice to meet you, Haru,” Kagome said with sincerity.

Kagome noticed Haru's cheeks turn pink, and Kagome smiled softly at her.

“You must be hungry, miko. Allow me to get you some nourishment,” Haru murmured. She was moving toward the door before Kagome could voice a reply.

“Wait!” Kagome said, reaching out a hand to Haru's back in a halting gesture, pulling on the wounds situated on her back. Kagome stifled a groan.

Haru stopped in her tracks and turned to face Kagome, her eyes glued to the floor. “Yes, miko?”

“Um, could you tell me what time it is, and where I might find Sesshomaru? I need to talk to him.”

“It is late in the afternoon, miko. Also, Sesshomaru-sama said to report to him when you have awakened. I will do so while I have your meal brought to you.” Then Haru left, gently sliding the screen closed behind her.

Kagome was left to wait for her return, so she went back to bed to sit and lean on a mound of pillows she made, ignoring the twinge of pain from her back from the slight pressure.

Haru was gone long enough for Kagome to think way too much about her current circumstances. She thought about Sesshomaru, and when he planned on letting her leave. She was sure he had more pressing issues with his new mate then to spend much time with his brother's miko. She thought of Sai and her connection with Naraku and of Inuyasha and her friends. They must be terribly worried about her. She wondered if they were alright.

Her dream, also, intruded on her thoughts which made her even more depressed. She just wanted to go home where she could rest and not think about the feudal era and just spend time with her family and friends in the future.

Finally, there was the sound of footsteps coming towards her, then a light knock on her door, followed by Haru's voice. “I have brought your meal, miko.”

“Come in,” Kagome said eagerly.

Haru entered with tray in hand, baring a steaming bowl, a smaller bowl full of rice, and a cup. The smell reached Kagome, and her stomach growled in anticipation. Saliva poured in her mouth in great amounts as Haru set the tray on her lap and quickly retreated to the foot of the bed.

“Sesshomaru-sama will arrive soon when you have finished. He said for you to eat and regain your strength, first,” Haru told Kagome, who was busy picking up her chop sticks to plop warm dumplings into her waiting mouth.

Kagome moaned in bliss at the delicious taste. Chicken and dumplings! The dumplings were so light and fluffy while the meat was cooked tender. Haru was silent as she ate, probably waiting for her to finish. She made short work of her meal even going so far as to drain the broth.

When she was done, Kagome sighed in contentment; her stomach finally full. Instantly Haru came to fetch her tray, saying, “I shall return this and inform Sesshomaru-sama you are finished.”

Then she was gone, leaving Kagome once again to herself. She was a little nervous to be meeting Sesshomaru again. She remembered how close he had been; their bodies touching as they floated in the night sky and she blushed.

Time seemed to slow as Kagome fantasized about his glorious silver hair and beautiful yet still masculine features.

She was brought out of her remembrance with a guilty flush when she felt an unmistakable aura approach her. She clutched the blanket on her lap in a tight grip as she waited.


	9. Complications

The sun was just making its appearance in the pre-dawn sky, chasing away the darkness of night, making ready for a new day. Such a natural occurrence has been depicted in art and literature for thousands of years for its beauty and tranquil scene. Many creatures of the forest rose to meet the dawn along with ningens and youkai who woke at such early hours for various reasons.

One such inuyoukai arose from his rich white and light purple silk sheets covering his big, soft bed to once again adorn his regal clothing, armor, and swords as he had pressing business to attend to before his new guest woke for the day. He had servants aplenty to help him with such menial tasks of dressing and applying his armor to his muscular frame, but he was not one to allow another such close proximity to his person for such a mundane task he could easily and willingly perform for himself.

However, he was not against allowing a servant maid to enter his private chambers to clean and make his previously slept in bed. He sometimes forgot the comforts his abode allowed him as he had been traveling more excessively in the last two years in an effort to gain knowledge of Naraku's whereabouts and exterminate the abomination.

He was aware he had a vast army under his control to hunt down and kill the vile half breed, but Sesshomaru thought the gesture unwarranted. Though it was taking much longer than anticipated to eradicate his enemy, Sesshomaru was not about to become a laughing stock of the demonic community by enforcing his army to go after one half-breed.

In any case, Sesshomaru refused to believe anyone, let alone a hanyou, could better him in a fight. He was the strongest youkai alive. Even Naraku's trickery and underhanded deeds were no match for his superior intellect and strength. It was only a matter of time before his enemy was destroyed by his own hand.

Sesshomaru was fully aware that Naraku had other enemies willing to fight him to the death such as his own hanyou half-brother, Inuyasha, along with his rag tag group, and the wolf tribe and its prince, Koga. Sesshomaru scoffed at the thought of any of them taking the kill that rightfully belonged to him. Naraku had tried to use him in one of his pathetic schemes against Inuyasha. To be used, especially in an effort to kill his half-brother through him, rankled.

Sesshomaru was not fond of Inuyasha for one reason. His father had chosen to protect his ningen lover and their infant son instead of living to allow Sesshomaru to one day battle his powerful father, to see once and for all who was the stronger. Sesshomaru had always felt a deep anger at Inuyasha, blaming him for their father's untimely death.

World conquest had always been his greatest ambition. To prove he was the strongest, for only power made any difference in this world. Others feared and respected those who wielded such strength, and he would see that he be unmatched.

Walking through the halls of his castle, ignoring the staff who bowed respectfully to him, still deep in thought, his mind brought forth the predicament he was currently in.

His half-brother's miko.

Kagome.

Sesshomaru, being a powerful inuyoukai, needed a strong mate who would be able to stand firmly by his side and protect their future pups if they were attacked while he was away. His idea of the perfect mate did not have his half-brother's miko in the equation no matter how powerful she may be or how attractive he may find her for all her ningen faults.

He recently encountered a much more powerful miko in his half-brother's wench then he had previously seen her demonstrate. However, she was ningen. Though her spiritual powers rivaled that of any other miko, her human body could not possibly stand beside his much more powerful form. She would heal at such a slow rate, also, leaving a scar instead of complete healing, and she would age in a blink of an eye compared to his species, dying within a few decades. How she could possibly be meant to be his was baffling to him, yet she was the last competitor alive in his barrier which left them both in a complicated situation.

What measures were he to take in finding just the right mate if his last method had failed so completely? Surely a ningen, miko or otherwise, could be defeated by one of the more powerful demonesses who had been present? Not that he would have allowed the miko to die, but it seems as if none of the demonesses had been able to best her. This intrigued him. How could one gain so much power in such a short amount of time?

He was outside his estate now, walking calmly towards the massive front gates. He was not worried his walls would be breached as he had erected a barrier around the perimeter of the outer walls. His guards that walked the high walls saw him coming and signaled for the portal to be opened for him. He didn't give them a single glance as he walked beyond his gates and the barrier protecting his estate and all who resided inside, before he picked up speed, racing through the open fields.

He needed answers concerning the miko, and what he must do to find the one to become his mate. There was only one he could trust to council him truthfully with no hidden agendas. This demon he raced to meet was almost as old as time, who had given him sound, if sometimes cryptic, advice in the past, who also assisted his esteemed father, imparting wisdom and knowledge.

Luckily, Sesshomaru didn't have to travel far since the one he searched for lived in a nearby forest deep in its center. He wanted to make sure he returned to his castle in time when the miko decided to wake for the day. He was certain, due to her exhaustion and wounds, that she may be abed for some hours yet.

His senses were alive as he scanned the forest for enemies, as he continued towards his destination. No one came out to challenge his passage; in fact, the forest creatures and lower level demons crept away from him, obviously sensing him as a predator.

Finally, he was close enough to slow his pace and walk regally forward until he came across a huge tree that had surely seen many centuries. As he walked within feet of the massive trunk, a face formed in its bark to stare calmly at him.

“Bokusenou,” Sesshomaru called to the ancient demonic tree.

 

“So you have returned, young pup. How like your father you are,” greeted Bokusenou.

Ignoring the way he was referred to as and talk of his father, Sesshomaru got down to business.

“This Sesshomaru is in need of your knowledge and wisdom.”

“What is it you would ask of me?” Bokusenou asked, unconcerned with the inu's directness.

“I'm sure you are aware that this Sesshomaru is searching for a mate?”

“Yes, my roots are deep. Through the roots of other trees, they convey to me of your competition and that an unexpected female has come out the victor.”

Sesshomaru was aware of Bokusenou uncanny ability to read the land around him even leagues away from where he stood. That's what made him such a valuable informant. Even the small animals of the forests conveyed knowledge to him only he could interpret.

“This Sesshomaru needs to know how it was possible my brother's miko gained entry through my barrier without my knowledge.”

 Bokusenou was quiet a moment. “The miko is not what you would expect.”

Sesshomaru did not need the obvious stated to him, but he remained quiet, allowing Bokusenou to gather his thoughts and speak.

“This is a long tale. I shall try not to bore you in the telling,” Bokusenou chuckled a little at his attempt at humor, ignoring the way Sesshomaru did not laugh but stared intently at him.

“The miko, Kagome Higurashi, is not from this time. In fact, she will not be born until almost another five hundred years,” Bokusenou began only to be interrupted.

“How is that possible?” demanded the demon lord.

“Patience, young pup. I will tell you what you wish to know and more,” admonished the ancient tree demon. “There is an ancient well, named the Bone Eater's Well, not far from the Goshinboku your brother was pinned to for half a century. There, the miko is able to leap through time beginning two years ago. She was almost instantly attack upon her first arrival to this time by a centipede demon that sensed the Shikon Jewel inside her, who then proceeded to rip the Jewel from her body.”

Bokusenou fell silent, allowing this first bit of knowledge to sink in.

Sesshomaru had been aware of course that the miko was the new guardian of the Jewel and could sense the shattered shards presence if any were near. She was also able to purify any taint that may reside in the Jewel. However, he had not known she had been a vessel of the powerful artifact. How that had come about was another mystery for Sesshomaru to solve.

Continuing, Bokusenou said, “As you are undoubtedly aware, inside the Shikon no Tama resides the souls of the great miko, Midoriko, and the demons she locked away. I assume you had created your barrier in allowing only a demoness to pass through unharmed?”

With a nod from the inu lord, Bokusenou continued, “I can only assume the demonic energy that resides in the Shikon has spilled some of its essence into the miko, confusing your barrier into letting her pass.”

The miko had demonic energy? If what the ancient tree said was possible, then how could he not sense the demonic energy no matter how minuscule? Even so, how was it possible for any kind of youkai to thrive in such a powerful miko without it becoming purified instantly? Which lead to another disquieting thought.

“Then what does that make the miko?”

“Ah, that I am uncertain,” answered Bokusenou, “however, this might assist you in your other concern. Deciding who shall become your mate. You're youki, being so pure and powerful, might be able to somewhat convert the miko's body to a more demonic nature or at least tying her energy, her life, to yours, making her human body less susceptible to prolonged healing and slow down her normal aging process. The possibilities are endless.”

“You say I might be able to tie the miko to this Sesshomaru using his youki? How does this Sesshomaru go about this, and more importantly, if it was successful, would she be able to bare full blooded inu pups? Surely not,” the inu lord scoffed. A ningen could never be able to bare anything but weak hanyou.

“Sesshomaru-sama, it is obvious the girl may already have demonic energy coexisting with her pure spirit. Is it not also possible if given enough of your youki she could bare a full blooded youkai pup?” Bokusenou asked reasonably.

Sesshomaru paused to think the possibility over. If the miko was truly able to give him the pups he desired, then perhaps it would not be so bad to have a ningen as a mate. She had already proven herself capable of defending herself against powerful adversaries. With his youki, even her frail body could be enhanced. He also wondered if offspring from their union could make his pups less vulnerable to spiritual energy in their young state.

But then her ningen tendencies came to mind. She would have no idea that her winning his challenge meant that they were already betrothed. She couldn't possibly understand the full nature of an inuyoukai, and what it meant to be his mate.

He had no idea how he was supposed to obtain her consent to his claim if she were to deny him, and he was reasonably sure she would. He frowned. She was in love with his half-brother. That could pose a problem towards his suit. Her loyalty was boundless once given.

“What is the custom for humans when they wish to mate?” demanded Sesshomaru.

“Normally, the ningen of nobility would give his daughter to the highest paying suitor and one of rank, but of the lower class, men have been known to court the women they were interested in,” answered Bokusenou. “It would be my guess, Sesshomaru-sama, that the miko would wish to be courted.”

Sesshomaru's expression did not change, but he was displeased at this news. If he went about the business of courting the miko, she still had every right to deny him in the end. He refused to be denied. His mind was made up. The miko was unique, and he had every intention of having her for himself. He knew instinctively that demanding her cooperation would be unsuccessful with her past history of defiance. She was no demoness which meant he couldn’t force his dominance on her, where she would then submit to his greater strength.

If the miko wanted to be courted then he shall endeavor to fulfill her wish. Sesshomaru was aware of his appearance and how the other sex responded to him, and he could be persuasive when he wanted to be. He was sure by her scent that the miko was innocent of all sexual acts, which pleased him greatly, and if he played on her untried body, he could override her senses with pleasure, giving him a much needed advantage.

If he could make her care for him and turn her affections away from Inuyasha and towards himself, he was certain she would not deny him his claim. Humans were an overly emotional lot, but that could be used to his favor in this case.

“You are very silent, Sesshomaru-sama,” commented Bokusenou.

Blinking, coming out of his contemplations and plans for the miko, Sesshomaru focused again on Bokusenou. “Thank you. Your services are much appreciated.” With those parting words Sesshomaru turned away from the ancient tree, walking away.

“Goodbye, young pup, and good luck with the miko,” Bokusenou called after his retreating back.

Sesshomaru was once again racing through the forest, retracing his steps. His thoughts went again to the miko. He was not averse to mating a ningen as much as he previously thought he might. Combining his youki with her spiritual light and the benefits aside, Sesshomaru never thought he would ever have sexual relations with a ningen let alone mate one.

He recalled that she was pretty for a ningen if no beauty as a demoness could be. Her body was lush and curvy in all the right places he knew as her strange garb was very revealing. When he had first laid eyes on her, he had thought she was some whore his brother carted around for amusement until he had learned that she was a miko and soon after noted her scent to be pure. How she could still be innocent when wearing such clothes baffled him.

When she became his mate, he would not allow her to wear such clothing again. It was unseemly in a lady. Remembering how she felt against him last night when they were amongst the clouds, his body heated at the memory. Yes, he believed the physical aspect of their relationship would be no hardship at all. He smirked at the possibilities.

When he finally returned to his domain, he went instantly to his study, calling a servant to his side, asking her if the miko had yet risen. She told him the miko had not, so he requested to be informed immediately when the ningen arose. Until then, he had to write letters to the Eastern, Southern, and Northern lords to inform them that he had to postpone his mating ceremony; though, he did not give them a reason. He instructed his steward to write to the other minor lords and their ladies. Protocol dictated he write the higher ranking lords himself while another could pen the letters to the minor lords which he would then put his seal of an inu closing the missives.

This change of plans had him and his staff working to postpone his mating ceremony which only aggravated him at the delays. Even though he had Naraku to hunt down, the higher ranking lords had been badgering him about taking a mate for months now. He was of the age where he should be considering starting a family, and the other lords had high hopes of making an alliance with his house by offering up their many daughters.

Not wanting to be forced into any arranged marriage, Sesshomaru instead informed them of his plans to create a contest for any female demon willing to fight to become his mate. He was less concerned about his mate having rank or coin then about her power. He would not have a weak mate. He did not need political influence as the other lords seemed to think was necessary except his closest ally, the Eastern Lord. The bird demon who reigned over the East had similar views as himself, and who was as yet unmated as Sesshomaru was. Unless he could convince the miko otherwise.

Time seemed to slip by as he sat at his desk, going over paperwork which seemed endless most days when finally, a few hours later, a maid knocked on his door, telling him the miko was now awake and having first meal. Sesshomaru informed his servant to tell the miko he would see her after she had finished eating before dismissing the maid.

Sesshomaru oddly felt anticipation race through his blood at the thought of convincing the miko of her rightful place by his side. It would be a challenge certainly, which made him feel the predator inside him come to the fore when hunting his prey. An inu demon always loved a good hunt. He smirked as he waited.

He didn't have to wait long. As he walked his white walls towards the miko's room, he wondered if she had enough to eat since he hadn't had to wait long for her to finish her meal. He frowned. If she was accustomed to frugal eating then he would have to intervene. Such eating habits would not be permissible especially once she was carrying his pups.

He almost paused in his step as the thought of the miko, a ningen, heavy with his child. Instead of feeling revulsion as he thought he would, he was filled with pleasure at the thought. She would be even more beautiful and desirable to him with his son growing inside her womb.

A deeply buried attraction for his half-brother's miko seemed to be flooding his mind of late; first, when she had gotten through his barrier as he searched for a mate, and second, when Bokusenou said she was not a normal ningen. The hidden attraction he had never once known he harbored as he had buried his feelings so completely, it had been beyond his notice until now. He was almost upon her door when his next thought stumbled upon his mind.

What if she was unable to bond with his youki and, in the process, making her unacceptable as his mate? It was a grim thought indeed as he opened the screen door without knocking or being invited in. His eyes landed unerringly on the miko sitting up in bed, lying back against a mound of pillows, and his mind was made up. Before this conversation was over between them, he would have his answers.

Kagome sat clutching the covers in her fists, feeling very nervous with Sesshomaru in her room, well the room given to her for her use, looking as stone faced as ever. She had many questions, and a lot to say to him, but she seemed to be having trouble voicing them at the moment.

“Miko,” Sesshomaru greeted her.

Her eyes flew back to his as was probably his intent, she realized.

“Yes, Sesshomaru?”

He looked at her for a second or two longer before continuing. She could not interpret his look.

“We have much to discuss.”

She wanted to role her eyes at his obvious statement, but refrained because she was sure Sesshomaru would take offense and do something she wouldn't like. She believed silence in this case was the better part of valor. But then her eyes widened as he came towards her, his silk white clothes flowing around him, his silver hair gleaming. Her mouth seemed oddly dry. Had she angered him by her silence?

He stopped on the left side of her bed where she was closest to the edge and looked down at her from his great height. She was sure to get a creak in her neck if forced to look up at him from this close for any length of time.

He was looking down at the girl, and he was at a momentary loss on how to go about this encounter. He knew he should not dictate to her about becoming his mate but convince her to accept him on her own. He knew he would fail otherwise. She was not a demoness to do elsewise, unfortunately. However, he knew she would want to leave immediately to go back to his brother and that was unacceptable. He needed her close to him if he was to win her affections. Not that he could ever love her. It was a useless ningen emotion. He was sure he would grow fond of her but nothing more. Only the weak let emotion cloud one’s judgment.

He was silent so long, Kagome decided to take the initiative and speak first.

“Um, Sesshomaru? I need to get back to my friends, so if there's anything you need to discuss with me...” she trailed off, looking up at him expectantly.

Already she wanted to leave him? She had just awakened, and she was injured. Probably too injured to do much traveling. An idea sparked.

“This Sesshomaru is aware of your physical state, miko, and has a proposition for you.”

Kagome was curious. What would Inuyasha's brother want with her? She nodded her head for him to go ahead and continue.

“Naraku is obviously up to something with his new incarnation. As you have stated to me, this demoness, Sai, was not born of his flesh but fused with it. She may have targeted you, miko. This Sesshomaru offers his aid.”

Kagome was dumb struck. Sesshomaru was offering to help her? But then, thinking more on his words, she was slightly confused at his meaning. Did he mean he wanted to protect her? From who? Sai? Naraku?

“What kind of aid were you referring to?” she asked, needing to understand his meaning.

“This Sesshomaru will offer you his protection,” he stated matter of factually.

Kagome could only stare with wide eyes. Never before had he made such an offer. Yes, he had saved her upon occasion, but only because he had been in the area at the time. It wasn’t like he had gone out of his way to find her and check up on her.

She looked at him speculatively. If he would begin traveling with them, she was sure Inuyasha would object loudly. She was sure if she took Sesshomaru's side Inuyasha would fight with her until she ended it by 'sitting' him. He would probably try and fight Sesshomaru with his sword, too. She was conflicted. On one hand, it would be an asset to accept the demon lord's aid, but then again, Inuyasha was already insufferable as it was.

Interrupting her moment of deep contemplation correctly, Sesshomaru said, “Our combined strength would be an asset, miko. Do not decline my offer because of the half-breed.”

Of course he would know why she hesitated. Kagome knew he was right though.

“Then I accept, Sesshomaru. Thank you.” Then she added, placing a hand at the back of her neck, “Um, Sesshomaru? I'm getting a creak in my neck with you so close.”

Sesshomaru was glad she had accepted his place in her pack. He was one step closer to his main objection. Perhaps now was a good time to take it another step further, so he sat gracefully on the bed facing her. He could see his movements had surprised her, but he didn't let her nervousness deter him.

“You are injured, miko. You should stay here until you are healed. Traveling would be too much of a strain,” he said.

“But I need to get back to Inuyasha,” she said with some apprehension. Just thinking about him put a pang in her chest.

“He will be sent for. You must heal before Naraku strikes again.”

Kagome was again surprised. It seemed to be happening quite frequently lately. Sesshomaru was willing to let Inuyasha come to his home? She was sure her friend had never stepped foot here at his father's home now belonging to his brother.

She was brought back to the situation at hand when Sesshomaru moved again. He leaned towards her, making her instinctively retreat and back up against the head bored. Their bodies where scant inches apart, his face so close to hers. Too close. She blushed. When he talked, she felt his warm breath at her temple.

“You are in pain, miko,” he seemed to whisper to her. “Allow this Sesshomaru to help heal you.”

She wasn't sure what he meant by that. Did he have some sort of pain medicine? She was reminded again of her need to get stitches.

“I-if you could take me back to Kaede's village, I can get the treatment I need,” Kagome tried not to stammer.

“You can be cared for here,” Sesshomaru said in that soft voice that did strange things to her lower body, which she tried to ignore.

“Um, well, I need something you can't provide,” she tried to explain without giving away her origins. He would think her a lunatic if she said she wasn't from this time. But then he surprised her again.

“This Sesshomaru is aware about your origins and the well. You will not need to go there.” Sesshomaru would rather she not go somewhere he could not possibly follow.

“Why do you say that?” Kagome, deciding it wasn't really important how he knew her origins, was worried he might offer one of his healers to stitch her up. She tried not to think about the pain such actions would cause. She would have to decline, she decided.

Thankfully, Sesshomaru leaned back giving her breathing space but did not get off her bed.

Sesshomaru decided to reveal some information to her but just enough to manipulate the outcome.

“Are you not curious how you were able to get through this Sesshomaru's barrier?”

“I figured you just, you know, opened the door?” she laughed nervously.

“You have demonic energy inside you, essence leaked from the Jewel which was housed inside you.”

“H-how did you know about the Jewel? And, um, Sesshomaru? I think I'd know if I had youki inside me. I mean, wouldn't I feel it or something? Wouldn't others, also, be able to notice it?” She tried not to insinuate how he couldn't have known until now about this phenomenon. And how did he come upon this knowledge in the first place?

“This Sesshomaru knows many things,” he told her cryptically. “A reliable source told of the possibility. If that is so, my barrier recognized it and allowed you entrance.”

“That's so weird,” she said, talking to no one in particular.

“Using this Sesshomaru's youki, other possibilities may occur.”

“Like what?” she looked at him curiously, finally relaxing as she became accustomed to his closeness.

“Your injuries could heal faster,” he said, nodding towards her bandaged shoulder. He could see her bandages peeking out of her white sleeping yukata. He decided he would leave out the part about her being able to bare his pups. “Your life may also be extended.” He also decided to not mention her life would be tied to his as long as he was able to feed her his aura.

Kagome's ears perked up at the healing bit. Perhaps she didn't have to suffer through the ordeal of stitches! Also, she figured the faster she healed the better. She had too much to do than to sit around in bed waiting for her injuries to heal which could take months. And if her life could be extended, maybe she and Inuyasha...but she dispelled the thought, not wanting to go down that possibly painful, if hopeful, path.

Focusing on him again, she asked, “How would we go about this?”

Sesshomaru felt like smirking in triumph at the ease it was to try and bond with the miko but refrained. If what Bokusenou said was true, than his claim would already be set for all demons to sense. Although, the half-breed may not be strong enough to sense the change in her. That, too, may be to his advantage.

He leaned towards her again, stopping just an inch from her face. “Don't move.”

She froze more than obeyed his order. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. Her face again suffused with heat. She didn't know what he was up too, and her mind was unable to articulate a coherent thought.

A rumble in his chest reached her ears at her obedience. His nose then touched her cheek lightly before moving across her chin, his lips moved down her neck in shocking intimacy. She gasped at the pleasure the action promoted and in shock. She tried to move to the side, away from his touch but his left hand grasped the back of her head, keeping her in place as his tongue traveled back up her neck.

She was breathing heavily. Her mind blank as unfamiliar sensations raced across her senses. Her eyes were closed when she felt a rise in his youki.

Then he kissed her.

Her eyes popped open to see that his were closed. She felt his lips move slowly across hers, making them sensitive and she shivered. His tongue was slick and warm when it made contact with her bottom lip. This was madness! She had to stop this. But before she could put action to thought, he nipped her bottom lip. It stung yet not in a bad way, and she gasped into his mouth, feeling molten lava move down her center to pool at her groin. Her eyes closed unconsciously.

He took full advantage of her open mouth to thrust his tongue powerfully into hers, tasting her, allowing himself the pleasure until he forced himself to focus his youki and force it into her mouth in the only opening he was permitted inside. He was hoping he would be able to transfer enough of his youki through their mouths, knowing only a true joining through mating could he truly make a complete transfer with her.

She had grabbed onto his shoulders when he had first attempted to force his youki inside her. It burned and was overwhelming. Her spiritual powers tried to rise to her aid, but she beat them back, trusting Sesshomaru not to hurt her. He was trying to help her, right?

Sesshomaru was searching for a glimmer of the youki Bokusenou thought might reside inside of her. He willed it to be there after a few minutes of not finding it. He pressed his lips harder against hers, refusing the knowledge that was creeping up inside him. His mind had already revealed to him his secret yearnings. He refused to let the miko be taken from him now! It had to be there. He forced more youki into her mouth and felt her struggle against the onslaught, but he refused to relent.

There!

It was there, deep inside her, barely discernible even to his keen senses. He feed his youki to that central place, strengthening it, bonding them. He felt triumphant. She was his. No one else would touch her.

Kagome felt something inside her swell. She knew he had found what he was searching for then. She was finally able to breathe easier as she felt his youki slowly ebb back inside him. She expected him to pull back and stop kissing her, but he didn't, at least not right away. His tongue stroked inside her mouth briefly before he removed his lips from hers, making her ache for more.

She blushed. More? Of course she didn't want him to continue kissing her. She refused to look at him. He only kissed her to see if she had had some youki trapped inside her. Which she did. She thought about what just happened internally. She didn't feel any different. Did it not work?

“Miko.”

She blushed. His voice brought back the vivid memory of the kiss. Even if it meant nothing to him, it was climactic for her. She had never reacted so strongly to a kiss before other than Inuyasha's, but this time it felt more intense somehow. Kissing Sesshomaru. She was mortified by her thoughts. What if he found out where her thoughts strayed? What if Inuyasha found out?!

Again he called to her, making her look hurriedly at him, then away again, not wanting him to guess her thoughts. She was sure he wouldn't appreciate her, a ningen, misunderstanding his motives.

She felt his finger turn and lift her head towards him. She closed her eyes, denying him. She wasn't thinking about the absurdity of her actions, just that he wouldn’t learn her traitorous thoughts. How could she yearn for another's kiss? How could she betray Inuyasha?

“Look at me, Kagome.”

Her name? He said her name? Her eyes popped open to stare incredulously into golden orbs. They gazed at each other for a time before he lowered his hand and spoke again.

“You should have your wound checked periodically through the coming days for improvement. This Sesshomaru will instruct a servant to aid you.”

Then he stood, gazed down at her for a moment, before turning on his heel without another word, leaving her alone in her room once more. She didn't see the smirk on his face as he left. He knew she had responded to his kiss. Knew she had enjoyed it.


	10. Tentative Friends

Kagome was still flushed when her maid, Haru, reentered her room, eyes glued to the floor, carrying another wooden tray with rags, bandages and two jars.

Haru was afraid of the miko, as her reiki was deadly. She was also her lord’s guest whom he wished to be treated with all the respect and courtesy a lady would receive, which seemed a strange order coming from her lord. She was a ningen and a miko at that. An enemy to all youkai. So why would he allow one through his gates and situated in the royal halls?

Haru caught herself over thinking again. It was no concern of hers who her lord wished to house. She just hoped the miko would not turn violent towards her for all the miko's niceness so far. Haru was also careful not to upset the priestess as she was an honorable guest. She would bring shame upon her lord's house if such a horrendous thing occurred.

So she entered the miko's rooms once more as her lord commanded to see to her wounds. She was no healer, but all she had to do was apply the ointment she carried and re-bandage the wound. She had not seen the ningen’s wounds as another had first bandaged the miko upon her arrival, but she was far from squeamish at the sight of blood.

If she was not so afraid of the miko, Haru would be interested to know how a ningen healed. She was aware their healing was much slower than a youkai's and imperfect but had not seen such a thing first hand. But she was afraid as she was forced to get in close proximity to the miko and even lay her hands upon her. She feared even a small touch might burn her flesh.

The miko's voice brought her out of her musings, making her aware that she still stood near the door and flushed.

“Hello again, Haru.”

Haru didn't dare raise her eyes. “Good afternoon, miko. My lord has commissioned me to re-bandage your wounds.” Then she started towards the left side of the bed and placed the wooden tray on the small table nearby and hesitated before sitting at the very edge of the bed, apologizing.

“It's alright. You don't have to apologize,” the miko said with a small smile Haru couldn't help but see out of the corner of her eye at such close proximity.

Kagome was a little embarrassed to undress in front of another even if Haru was a girl. The only person she felt comfortable with undressing in front of was Sango when they were taking a bath together. She missed Sango. What she wouldn't give to have some girl talk right about now.

Haru saw the miko having trouble shrugging off her yukata and, excusing herself, reached over to help her lower the garment to her waist. There were a few specks of blood showing through the bandages on her left shoulder. Haru guessed the gauze underneath was able to soak up the majority of it as she noticed the white yukata was in no way stained.

She had just reached to untie the bandages when a scent caught her nose. It was Sesshomaru-sama's. She decided to ignore the scent as her lord had just recently exited the room. She started to unwind the white linen having to lean towards the miko when she exchanged hands behind her back. She did her best not to touch the ningen as she was still fearful of being burned by her spiritual powers. Still, she couldn't help but accidentally graze her skin at times, flinching whenever it happened. She saw and felt the miko shift slightly.

“I can do that, Haru,” came a soft reply.

Haru's gaze quickly rose to meet the miko's sad eyes. Had she accidentally hurt the miko further by touching her wound? She was prepared to apologize, but the miko's words stopped her.

“I know you don't like to be near me.”

It was the miko who turned away this time but not before Haru saw a sheen appear in the ningen's eyes. Her own widened in surprise. The miko was crying? But why? Because she, Haru, was afraid of her? Haru lowered her eyes in shame and guilt. She had been judging the miko quite harshly without just cause. Her biased reaction obviously hurt the ningen's feelings.

“I am sorry, miko. I have treated you unkindly. But allow me to help you. You are hurting,” Haru said in a soft then pleading voice, wanting to make amends.

Their eyes met tentatively at first, then the miko smiled, prompting Haru to return the gesture.

“It does hurt. Thank you, Haru,” said the miko.

“It is no trouble, miko,” replied Haru as she continued to unwind the miko's bandages. She had just finished removing them, noting the coagulated blood on the gauze as she reached to remove that as well. It was not easy. It was stuck to the wound and the miko gasped in pain, making Haru wince in sympathy.

It needed to be wetted down to be removed without tearing the wound wide open again. Haru opened the lid of one of the jars she had brought and dipped a rag in the cool water. Then she pressed the white rag against the miko's shoulder and waited a few minutes, allowing the gauze to soak up as much water as possible before attempting to remove it once again.

It still stuck somewhat, but it was easier and less painful for the miko; though, she hissed from pain anyway. Haru was sorry to cause the ningen further pain. There was still one more bandage wrapped around her chest to cover the wound on her back, but Haru's hands stilled on the ties as she got a good look at the miko's wounded shoulder.

There was a deep gash scabbed over by a thin layer of coagulated blood. Removing of her previous bandages had opened part of the wound around the edges, making fresh blood well up and spill over to further coat the miko's pale white skin. It looked quite painful. There was little sign of it healing. Surely ningen's didn't heal this sluggishly? How could any of them still be living if such wounds took so long to heal?

Seeing more blood fall from her wound brought Haru back to herself. Her fingers quickly untied the last set of bandages, figuring she would treat the miko's shoulder after disposing of her other bandages and viewing the wound on her back. She hoped it wasn't as bad or worse as what she saw of the miko's shoulder.

Quickly gazing at the miko, Haru was surprised at her silence only to see the ningen's teeth tightly clenched and eyes closed against the pain she must be experiencing. Guilt and pity assaulted the maid once more.

Haru had to wrap her arms around the ningen again, to unwind the bindings when Sesshomaru-sama's scent reached her nose again. She frowned as she gazed at the miko as her breasts were slowly revealed to her. She wasn't really seeing the miko's nakedness but deep in thought.

It almost seemed as if his lordship's scent was coming off of the miko. But surely she was wrong? Leaning closer to sniff above the miko's skin, her breath froze in her lungs after a moment of investigating. Belatedly, she realized she was too inquisitive for her own good as she realized Sesshomaru-sama's scent was indeed emanating from the miko. It wasn't the kind of scent one smelled on the surface of another from close contact but something much deeper.

Haru was frozen in shock when her mind made the connection. The scent signified Sesshomaru-sama's intentions, his claim. It was a sign of betrothal. All demons would be able to tell she belonged to another. But why would Sesshomaru-sama claim a ningen miko? Then another realization hit her. The miko's wounds...Sesshomaru-sama bringing her to his castle...

Everyone in the castle was aware of their lord's intentions of finding a mate by initiating a combative contest to all willing demoness'. They had expected their lord to come back with the victor. Instead, he returned with an injured and bleeding miko. Could this miko somehow be her lord’s chosen mate? Again she was confused on how it was possible. She was ningen! A miko!

“Haru, what's wrong?” asked a worried miko.

Snapping out of her swirling thoughts, Haru busied her hands by removing the last of the soiled bandages.

“N-nothing, miko,” stammered Haru.

The miko smiled yet again at her before saying, “I know I must reek! Inuyasha always hated the smell of my blood.”

What Haru didn't know was that Kagome was embarrassed, thinking the demoness was looking at her almost bare breasts and felt self-conscious.

Haru was unaware of who this Inuyasha person was but tried to reassure the miko her scent was not bothering her. To change the subject, she hurriedly told the miko to lean forward so she could remove the gauze on her back and inspect the wound.

It was none of her business what her lord did, she tried to tell herself.

Haru focused on the miko's back to try and dispel her chaotic thoughts. Leaning over the miko’s shoulder, her own clothed chest brushing against the miko's naked one, she inspected her back. The wounds looked like claw marks but at least they were shallow. They looked to be scabbed over, but, like her shoulder, her back would need to be cleaned of the blood caking her white flesh.

Leaning back, Haru noticed the miko's face was flushed, her eyes averted. Haru was worried she might be developing a fever, in which case, the demoness would need to call the healer to attend the miko before the fever worsened. Before jumping to conclusions, however, she would make certain herself.

Placing a palm over Kagome's forehead, she asked, “Are you unwell, miko? You are flushed.” Her head was indeed warm, mused Haru.

“Oh, no, I'm fine,” Kagome waved off the other's concern. She had no intention of telling Haru she was embarrassed by her clothed chest brushing against her naked one. It brought forth memories of Sai, and the fox demon's strange attraction towards her. Not that she thought Haru was hitting on her...Kagome wished she could stop blushing.

Lowering her hand, gazing at the miko dubiously, Haru refrained from summoning the healer and went about rinsing a rag in the cool water before laying the rag against the miko's white skin, cleaning away the dried blood, her other hand placed on Kagome's uninjured shoulder for balance. Cleaning around the wound was a slow task. She was afraid to scrub too hard and aggravate the wound.

Some of the blood went half-way down her breast, and Haru set to washing it away, unaware of Kagome's growing embarrassment. Haru was accustomed to seeing unclothed females as her duties included helping bathe a lady when one came calling.

On Kagome's part, she wished this part was over and done already. She was uneasy with having half her body nude in a strange place and being washed by another. Finally, Haru told her to lean forward so she could wash the blood from her back. Though their breasts touched once more, Kagome was immensely glad Haru's attentions had moved elsewhere.

“There, miko. I shall put ointment on your back first and wrap it before doing the same to your shoulder,” Haru stated.

Nodding her ascent, Kagome saw Haru dip her fingers in the second jar, her fingers extracting some strange, green paste before smoothing the cool substance on her back. It didn't hurt all that much, really, but she was sure her shoulder would have different ideas. Already Kagome was in a lot of pain, wishing fervently for some Vicodin. Over the counter pain medicine would so not be enough for this pain, thought Kagome.

By instruction, Kagome lifted her arms, allowing Haru to re-bind her chest which both embarrassed her more as her breasts lifted and shifted with her arms and caused added pain to shoot through her shoulder at her movement. She must have made some sort of noise, for Haru made soothing noises not unlike that of a dog rumbling in its chest. The sound reminded her of Sesshomaru.

Before she could dwell too long on the inu lord, Haru was already lathering her shoulder with the strange ointment, making her hiss audibly with pain. Kagome grimaced, wishing again that the ordeal was already over. If what Sesshomaru said was true, shouldn't she be healing faster? There didn’t seem to be much progress to her. But then, it wasn't long ago that they had tried to make the youkai inside of her more prominent. Maybe it just needed more time to work itself out?

Finally Haru was done, making Kagome sigh in relief and slump back against her pillows.

“Here, miko. This medicine should help with the pain and induce sleep,” Haru told her kindly, offering a white packet filled with some sort of white powder. Kagome reached for it gratefully and washed it down with some water. The taste was far from pleasing, but she was willing to try just about anything for some respite from her pain.

“Thank you, Haru,” Kagome said.

Nodding her head, Haru said, “Sesshomaru-sama wishes for you to rest today, but that he will see you later this evening if you are up for the company.”

Kagome was beginning to be accustomed to seeing Sesshomaru, so she wasn't totally surprised he wanted to see her again, especially concerning recent circumstances. Truth be told, she was anticipating their next encounter more than she should.

Kagome noticed Haru get up, preparing to leave, as she picked up the wooden tray along with everything she had brought as well as the soiled bandages.

“Are you leaving already, Haru?” asked Kagome, not wanting to be alone.

“I will be returning these,” Haru began, gestured with her head to the burden she carried, “but shall return if you have need of me, miko.”

Feeling slightly embarrassed, Kagome looked away as she asked, “Could you...stay? At least until I fall asleep?” She was feeling lonely after her ordeal yesterday, missing the company of her friends.

Looking down at the miko uncomprehendingly, Haru wasn't sure why the miko had made such a request. Was she worried about being attacked? Without asking why, Haru silently set her burden back down and moved a few paces from the bed to kneel on the floor.

“I shall remain here until you are sleeping peacefully, miko.”

Smiling in gratitude, Kagome settled down more comfortably in the bed, already feeling the effects of the medicine, her eyes slightly droopy.

“Hey, Haru?” ventured Kagome, wanting to hear the other's voice.

“Hai, Miko?

“How long have you known Sesshomaru?”

“Ever since I was a pup. I grew up in the servant's quarters to be brought up to work for the Lord of the West's household. My family has been in service here for generations,” Haru said with obvious pride.

“And is he a good lord?” inquired Kagome, remembering her first meeting with Sesshomaru and how he had wanted to kill Inuyasha out of jealousy.

“Oh, yes, miko. In that there is no doubt,” reassured Haru.

Kagome was running out of things to talk about. Haru was so reserved and not very talkative compared to her best friend, Sango. She hoped her friends' would be quick coming to Sesshomaru's castle.

Soon Kagome drifted off without any further conversation with Haru, the medicine pulling her back into blissful sleep. A pair of golden eyes was the last thing she thought about; though, she couldn't be sure whose she was thinking of as sleep claimed her.


	11. Once More

Kagome spent much of her time sleeping and resting as the day progressed into early evening when she finally came out of her grogginess. Haru was there to help her rise from her bed so that she may use the restroom even though, Kagome noted, it wasn't as painful this time to move around. Maybe whatever youki that was inside her, which Sesshomaru had helped strengthen with his own, had something to do about it? She could only be grateful for the Western Lord's aid as she told Haru she'd like to attempt a bath. If she was to see Sesshomaru, she would rather be smelling clean and fresh so as not to offend his delicate nose with her blood and sweat.

“Allow me to assist you while you bathe, miko,” Haru said as Kagome stood in the bathing chamber near the pool of warm water.

Kagome had thoughts of declining Haru's help, but she didn't feel well enough to do so on her own just yet. The less strain she put on her wounds the better. Sighing inwardly, Kagome consented.

“Hai, thank you, Haru.”

Kagome waited for Haru to gather towels, rags, a bar of soap, a bucket, and another white sleeping yukata which she then set neatly on the floor near them and the edge of the pool, before moving to stand in front of Kagome, where Haru then untied the miko's sash. Trying not to dwell on the uncomfortable situation she found herself in, Kagome stood still as Haru moved behind her to gently remove her yukata, fold it, and set it aside.

Naked, she was assisted down the submerged stone steps, her right hand in Haru's as the maid stayed near the edge of the pool while Kagome then submerged herself in the warm water which reached almost to the top of her breasts.

The temperature of the water was both painful and soothing to her back. She was only glad her shoulder wasn't submerged. They had agreed to change her bandages after her bath, letting the water soak into them to loosen them in case they stuck to her wounds like before. Afterwards, Haru promised to do a more thorough job of cleaning around her injuries.

“Put space between your back and the edge of the pool, miko, so that I may wet your hair,” advised Haru.

Complying, Kagome then helpfully tipped her head as Haru poured water over her it, using the bucket she had grabbed earlier. Water quickly soaked through her shoulder bandage but the pain was not nearly as fierce as she had feared it would be. Kagome even thought her bath a bit soothing when Haru began to lather her hair with soap, massaging it into her scalp.

She wasn't aware she had sighed blissfully, but Haru was, who then smiled softly, which went unaware by the closed eyed miko.

_Perhaps having a bit of help isn't such a bad thing,_  mused Kagome silently.

“Keep your eyes closed, miko,” warned Haru, who then began to rinse the ningen's long, black tresses. Kagome couldn't help but be slightly disappointed that part of her bath was already over. She had relaxed a great deal after the maid's administrations, until her next words brought Kagome's eyes wide open.

“Lean forward so that I may scrub your back, miko,” said Haru.

Kagome wondered how far Haru planned to go to help with her scrubbing as she did as instructed, her arms wrapping around her legs with her chin resting on her bent knees. She felt a clothed hand clean her unbound shoulder and lower back beneath the waterline. A tap on her right arm signaled for Kagome to raise that arm to be washed. The other was soon given the same treatment.

Haru then asked the miko to turn around and stretch out her leg to be washed when Kagome gently but firmly replied she didn't need any more help and could finish on her own. Haru didn't argue but handed over the lathered rag which Kagome then made quick work of by scrubbing the rest of her body.

Haru then helped her out of the pool, but Kagome again insisted she didn't need help when Haru tried to help her dry off; though, Kagome did allow Haru to dry her hair and didn't stop the servant from guiding her into her room to kneel by the vanity graced with a large mirror, to have her hair brushed out. Haru had just sent the brush through her hair once when her door was slide open to admit Sesshomaru, whose eyes locked instantly on Kagome.

Kagome sat frozen as their eyes met through the mirror. She noted he was as angelic looking as ever. Not a silver hair out of place, his clothes were immaculate, his stance tall and regal, with drop dead gorgeous features. It seemed impossible someone could look so beautiful, yet masculine at the same time. Kagome's hands itched when she noted his elfin like ears peek through his silver locks. She had always wondered what they felt like, if they were as soft as she thought they must be. Her mind then supplied her with an erotic thought of nipping at the tip of said ears, making her shift uncomfortably on her knees, blushing, and lowering her gaze to her tightly clasped hands on her thighs.

Kagome hadn't seen Haru move while her mind had been preoccupied as her eyes had been, but she felt the demoness shift away from her. A quick glance in her direction told Kagome the maid had bowed to the floor to her lord and waited to be told to move.

“Leave us,” Sesshomaru said.

Kagome's eyes flew up to meet his gaze once more through the mirror, wondering if he referred to her, but when Haru rose to obey, Kagome knew he had not given the order to her. As Haru left, Kagome began to stand to face the demon lord when his voice brought her up short.

“Remain seated, miko.”

She saw him glide towards her after she obeyed and continued to watch him silently through the glass. Now that he was here, she was curiously tongue tied and nervous. Kagome could do nothing more than watch him approach as he came right up behind her, his gaze leaving her eyes to travel downward.

Not understanding where he was looking, Kagome's eyes followed his in the mirror. He seemed to be looking at her, but she couldn't fathom why. Her hair was noticeably tangled, she knew, but everything seemed to be covered, so she was confused as she gazed back at him. He was still looking down at her and not meeting her eyes.

Again she looked down. This time she blushed when she looked more closely at her clothes. Her yukata was opened, her obi untied as Haru had planned on re-bandaging her wounds after brushing out her hair. The bandages were hardly any protection for modesty as her nipples were round little pebbles from the cold and clearly noticeable, while her flat stomach could be plainly seen. She felt naked though she obviously wasn't. It was the heated look in his eyes that had another blush gracing her face.

_Surely he isn’t ogling me_ , thought Kagome frantically. Such an action was completely out of character for the demon lord.

She moved to grasp the ends of her yukata closer together when movement behind her caught her attention. She saw that Sesshomaru had knelt down behind her and was now picking up her brush.

“W-what are you doing?” sputtered Kagome.

“This Sesshomaru shall assist you,” Sesshomaru told her.

Their eyes met briefly before Sesshomaru's attention went to her tangled hair. His left hand smoothed over her hair before she saw and felt him use the brush to follow the same path his hand had gone. Unlike his hand, the brush did not go through smoothly, getting caught in tangles, making her wince in pain.

“Uh, Sesshomaru? Because of all the tangles it might be easier if you started at the bottom and brushed them out,” Kagome told him, her eyes finally moving away from his shyly.

“Hn,” he responded, but she felt him follow her instructions as he brushed the tangles from her tresses.

He was a quick study as he then moved to the middle portion of her hair before finally starting at the top of her head to brush all the way to the end of her hair, which reached her waist. Two years ago, she had decided not to cut her hair as Inuyasha seemed to prefer it long. She knew her longer hair made her resemblance to Kikyo stronger, but the dead miko's hair was straight whereas hers was wavy.

Soon Kagome found that, like in the bath, having another brush her hair was soothing and relaxing. She knew by the lack of tangles the bristles on the brush came across meant that Sesshomaru didn't need to continue, but he didn't seem inclined to stop, and she didn't want him too. Kagome moaned in bliss, forgetting for a moment who it was that wielded the brush as pleasant sensations coursed through her.

Sesshomaru was immensely pleased he was able to give the miko such pleasure; he didn't notice his features softening after hearing her voice her pleasure under his administrations. When he had come into the miko's room and witnessed his servant beginning to brush her long, black hair, he had felt a powerful need to groom his mate and initiate some physical contact with her as was his right.

After dismissing the maid, he had noted her wet bandages. The way they clung to her skin. The indents of her nipples were obvious. He realized they had not yet been changed for the evening as his eyes fell upon the medical supplies not far from the kneeling miko. Then his gaze went back to her, noticing a growing and familiar flush spread across her cheeks.

Now he was busy running the brush through her hair, enjoying running his fingers through her black tresses even though it was still wet from her bath. The miko smelled clean and fresh. Looking at the mirror to see that her eyes had shut, he leaned in close to sniff the area that met between her neck and uninjured shoulder; the place he would put his mating mark. The thought of mating the miko, being buried deep inside her warm, wet body brought a shiver of delight down his spine.

Straightening quickly, trying to clear his mind of his growing lust for the ningen in his grasp, he smoothed the brush through her hair a few more times before setting it aside.

Kagome's eyes opened with a dreamy, contented, if slightly disappointed, look. She smiled at Sesshomaru through the mirror, and said, “Thank you, Sesshomaru. I've always enjoyed my hair being brushed.”

Nodding his head, their eyes once more meeting, he said, “This Sesshomaru will help change your bandages.”

At this, Kagome's eyes widened in shock, then her head shook negatively, vehemently before responding, “No, that's okay, Sesshomaru. Haru can help me.”

“This Sesshomaru needs to see your wounds first hand,” he said, not backing down.

“B-but I'll be naked!” shrieked Kagome before she looked away from his probing stare, uncomfortable once more.

Knowing it was too early for the miko to know the full extent of his attraction for her, he scoffed saying, “Do not fear, miko. This Sesshomaru will not attack you.” It wasn't a lie. He wouldn't attack her.

Yet.

Kagome berated herself. Of course Sesshomaru wouldn't lust after her or even notice if she were to be completely nude before him. She was ningen. Besides, he was probably very familiar with the female form, and thus, unaffected by it. Especially a ningen’s. She tried not to glower or feel insulted. She should be happy that he wasn't interested in her or her looks, right?

Yah, tell that to her ego.

Peeking at Sesshomaru, she blushed as she realized she had not answered him so caught up in her thoughts. “Hai,” she whispered, still somewhat embarrassed by this whole situation.  _First, Haru, now Sesshomaru? Who else gets to see me nude, Naraku?_  she almost huffed in annoyance.

At least annoyance was better than embarrassment until she felt Sesshomaru lower her yukata from her shoulders, pooling the garment around her elbows. Yep, she was blushing again. She couldn't help but feel a shiver run through her when the material of her sleeping clothes grazed her arms on its way down. She was over thinking the whole situation. She was sure Sesshomaru would give her his famous glare of death if he knew she thought the moment a bit intimate. He was merely trying to help her.

With that thought in mind, Kagome did her best to think of Sesshomaru as a doctor and herself his patient as he untied the knot on her shoulder bandage and began to unraveling the white linen. With her eyes closed the doctor/patient imagery seemed to help, and she was able to relax marginally.

Sesshomaru was pleased with the miko's compliance as he slowly unwrapped her bandages.

His arms were longer than Haru's, so he didn't have to brush up against her as the demoness did, but his hands grazed against her shoulder and the side of her chest regardless, making Kagome shiver again.  She was mortified by her reaction to Sesshomaru and prayed he was oblivious.

Revealing her shoulder wound, Kagome couldn't help but gaze in the mirror, gaping at what she saw. Then her head whipped around so fast her neck popped as she gazed down at a wound that looked about a week old. No longer did the wound ooze blood or have discolored skin surrounding it caused by bruising.

It still pained her if she moved wrong, but it hadn't even been a full day since Sesshomaru had infused his youki inside her to promote the rise in the bit of demonic essence left over inside her by the Shikon no Tama. She wondered how much progress was made to the wounds on her back.

Sesshomaru obviously had similar thoughts as his hands moved to untie and unwind the last of her bandages. As more and more of her cleavage was shown the hotter the flush on her face became. She desperately tried bringing back the thoughts of doctor and patient, her eyes tightly closed as she willed her thoughts to cooperate.

His hands grazed the sides of her naked breasts at each of his movements, making her skin heat up. Though seventeen years old, her body was untried, and she was unaccustomed to the new found feelings the demon lord brought out in her. Her mind also shed away from any thoughts boarding on the inappropriate because this was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother. Her mind refused to make the connection between her body's reaction and the ice prince.

The air in her lungs whooshed out of her when she felt the last of her bandages covering her breasts fall away, leaving her naked. She refused to open her eyes as she unconscientiously leaned forward a bit and wrapped her arms around her chest modestly. Of course Sesshomaru, the Killing Perfection, wouldn't even give her body a passing glance, Kagome knew, but couldn't control her natural need to shield herself.

Sesshomaru saw how the miko instantly sought to hide herself from his gaze, but he ignored her reaction to being unclothed in his presence. He would change that soon enough. Right now he was focused on her injuries. Her shoulder, while still severely damages, was not as bad as it had been. Her back, however, had made no progress.

When he had first brought her to his castle and before he had left her in his healer's capable hands, he had seen her injuries through her tattered and strange clothing when she had removed an unfamiliar green haori. He felt if not worry then apprehensive about her injuries, for they were extensive for a weak bodied ningen. They died so easily, and he had not wanted her to die while he still had unanswered questions. However, if worst came to worst, he was sure Tenseiga would intervene at that point.

But just the thought of the miko's eyes glazed over in death, her spirit forever lost to the world, to him, had him feeling a strange tightening sensation in his chest. Which he, of course, ignored.

Now Sesshomaru sat gazing at the miko's hunched back in puzzlement. If her more serious injury was making progress, then why hadn't the lesser injury? Then he noticed something that was lacking when he had left the miko earlier in the day. She no longer smelled of him. He frowned at this realization.

Yes, she smelled of him as he had just touched her, but it was no longer at a deeper level as that of an intended mate. In just several hours, his claim had disappeared as if it had never been. He could no longer sense his youki in the miko nor gleam the elusive youki the Shikon had leaked inside her tiny, ningen body.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably. It had been long agonizing minutes since Sesshomaru had last moved or spoken since unwrapping the rest of her bandages. She was starting to get agitated and not a little worried. Was something wrong?

Kagome looked over her injured shoulder at Sesshomaru and hesitantly asked, “I-is everything alright, Sesshomaru?”

Lifting his gaze to meet the miko's, he calmly stated, “You are not healing properly.”

Interrupting him, Kagome said, “Of course I am. I still may be healing much slower than a youkai, but trust me on this. My shoulder looks better than it should right now.”

Patiently Sesshomaru said, “This Sesshomaru is aware of your bodies advanced healing; however, the wounds on your back have not healed in the slightest.”

Eyes widening, Kagome asked, “What does that mean?”

“Your scent lacks this Sesshomaru's. The youki inside you no longer has the added strength this Sesshomaru had previously given it.”

Kagome frowned and turned to gaze thoughtfully at Sesshomaru through the mirror. “So what you're saying is the bonding thing isn't long lasting or permanent?”

“Our youki still has a potential of permanently bonding,” responded Sesshomaru firmly. “This Sesshomaru merely needs to feed you his youki every few hours until your youki can grow strong enough to hold the bond.”

Kagome digested this information. If she wanted to heal superhuman, or youkai in this case, fast then Sesshomaru would need to basically recharge her youki until it become another part of herself like her reiki was. It seemed a reasonable explanation, until she remembered how Sesshomaru had bonded with her the last time.

Trying her best not to sound insulting because he was only trying to help her, Kagome said, “Do you, um, think there is, I don't know, a different way to bond...with me?” While she fumbled with the words, she had been sneaking a few glances in his direction beneath her lashes. It would be just her luck for Sesshomaru to decide she wasn't worth the effort for even hinting he was making sexual passes towards her.

If he was anyone else, she might also think she would be hitting his ego since he would also think she hadn't enjoyed his kiss. But she was sure he thought her only as a means to Naraku's and the Shikon no Tama's end. That was the whole point of having his protection and help, she knew.

Those few stolen glazes didn't tell her much as Sesshomaru was as reserved and calm as ever. This sort of thing made it close to impossible to read him.

For Sesshomaru's part, his ego was definitely hit, for one. For another, he knew telling the miko the only other way to bond with her and more powerfully was to mate would cause unnecessary complications right now. At this stage in their strange relationship, he was aware she would reject him and be wary of him from then onwards.

Sesshomaru was not happy to hear that the miko wanted nothing to do with him. That a single kiss was rejected. This did not help him in his suit at all or make him feel like a man in her eyes.  _What did she think of him_ , he wondered.

But then his massive arrogance came back to the fore. He was considered beautifully handsome, extremely powerful, and wealthy. He had so much to offer a female, that he was sure once the miko realized this, she would beg him to mate her as many others before her had.

His male pride once more intact, he answered simply, “No.”

Then before Kagome could conjure up some sort of reply, Sesshomaru reached for the jar of ointment and began applying the green solution to her back. He was surprisingly gentle for such a powerful and admittedly scary demon. Kagome was surprised by his efficiency when he place the gauze over the wound then began wrapping her back up once more. However, she was mortified when she had to raise her arms, unable to continue shielding her naked flesh.

She felt his fingers graze a nipple, which she promptly gasped at the contact before she clamped her teeth tightly shut, before clean white linen went over her now sensitive peak. The constant brushing of his fingers on her plump breasts made them ache and warmth pool in her stomach down to her core. Before he had finished tying of the linen and started smoothing ointment on her shoulder, she noticed a curious wetness between her thighs.

He was now wrapping her shoulder, again grazing his fingers against her maddeningly, when she realized the humiliating truth. She was sexually aroused! And by Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother! She felt tears prick her eyes. How could she betray Inuyasha like this? By reacting to another man's touch? And worse yet, his hated brother's touch. But she was unable to stop her body’s reaction even though her mind screamed in denial.

So caught up in her dismal thoughts, she had not yet realized Sesshomaru had finished until a steel band wrapped around her middle, forcing her to plop on her butt in Sesshomaru's lap, while a claw tipped hand gripped her chin, tilting her head back to rest against his chest as that their eyes met.

Mutely, Kagome watched as Sesshomaru's face lowered to hers. Closing her eyes, she felt his lips on the corner of her eye where a tear waited to fall. Then his lips moved to whisper in her ear, making her shiver, “Why do you weep?”

Sesshomaru had noticed her rise in desire as he purposefully brushed his hands across her breasts repeatedly to prove to himself that he could rise her to passion; that he had not imagined things hours ago when he had kissed her. But then he caught the scent of her sorrow and salt, her tears. He did not understand her swift change in mood; though, her body still smelled of arousal.

Now he meant only to comfort her as was his duty to his mate, for he was determined she was the one for him. He may not know why she now shed tears, but he would not ignore her distress. Such would be dishonorable. Also, if he was honest with himself, the scent and sight of her tears unsettled him as Rin's tended to do.

Surprisingly, she wasn't crying anymore. They were so close. All she could think about was him. How they touched. How he smelled. He wasn't wearing his armor, which she was thankful for, as his warmth seeped into hers, warming her in more ways than one.

“Um, what?” was her smart reply.

He smirked at her, uncaring that the miko was witness to his uncharacteristic show of emotion. He was pleased he could make her forget everything but him. Without further delay, not seeing the need to converse further, Sesshomaru tilted her head further back and laid his lips across her soft, pink ones.

She didn't fight him, but instead melted into him, her right hand moving across her body to clasp a few strains of his silver hair that pooled over both their shoulders.

He stroked his tongue across her bottom lip, silently asking for entrance, needing to taste her sweet mouth. She opened with a small whimper of acceptance, fueling his lust more. He thrust his tongue inside her moist cavern, dominating her lips effortlessly. She felt so small and fragile in his arms. He had this insane urge to protect her from all threats and injury, not just the physical.

He wanted to touch her, to run his hands across her body, but he held a tight rein on his desire, not wishing to scare her, so he contented himself with stroking her jaw and neck. He felt her pulse jump erratically beneath his fingers and smelled her arousal become stronger.

Then he felt her kissing him back, her tongue coming out to stroke across his. He growled in approval at her actions. He held her tighter, kissing her harder as he prepared to bond once more with her.

Kagome's mind went blank when his lips touched hers. She was swamped with sensations she had no control over. She reached out for something to anchor herself when her fingers encountered something soft; she held on tight. Her heart was pounding so hard it was like a roar in her ears. Then she felt Sesshomaru's hand stroke across her jaw down to her neck. His touch was feather light; it tightened her lower abdomen strangely, making her yearn for more.

She kissed him back, wanting to taste more of him. He was addicting, something she couldn't get enough of. In her innocence, she reacted to her body's new demands instinctively.

When she felt his youki rise, her sanity flooding back, as her eyes opened wide, her lips and tongue unresponsive to his as a familiar, painful burning rush of his youki entered her mouth, pouring down her throat to merge deep inside her. She noticed how much more forceful this bonding was; how he kept them connected longer. She was having a difficult time forcing her reiki down, her spiritual powers instinctively coming forth to protect her from a demonic threat.

Sesshomaru had decided to force more of his youki inside the miko in an attempt to force her ningen body to conform to a youkai's. He would not allow her to slip from his fingers because her stubborn ningen heritage refused to submit to him. After a while, he felt his lips start to burn. He had known the miko was struggling to suppress her spiritual powers, but it seemed she was losing the battle at suppressing them.

Giving the miko one last strong surge of his youki, he broke contact with their mouths before allowing his demonic energy to subside and retract back inside himself. He was a powerful daiyoukai, impervious to most spiritual energy. The fact that this slip of a girl was able to cause him even slight discomfort from her reiki proved just how strong she really was. He was not angry that she had burned him. She had not meant to out of malice. In fact, he was immensely pleased with finding this treasure.

Kagome's eyes where tightly shut, her hands in fists curled up to her chest, as she had turned on her side, trying to curl up into a ball against the strong chest she leaned against, her body oddly on fire and not pleasantly as it had been at first when Sesshomaru had started kissing her. This exchange had been much more painful than the last one, and she was still trying to adjust as she panted for much needed air.

It was long minutes before she became aware of a hand stroking her hair and back while hearing a deep, purring sound and vibrations against her ear. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was surrounded by white splashed with red. It was Sesshomaru's kimono. She was still sitting on him, leaning against him. After her ordeal, she couldn't feel much embarrassment at the moment, at finding herself still wrapped in the demon lord's arms.

It felt oddly safe in Sesshomaru's arms. He was solid in a world that had recently become more bazaar. A nuzzling at her head brought her attention back to him.

“Are you well?” she heard Sesshomaru ask.

Nodding her head against his muscular chest, she mumbled, “Hai.”

They sat thusly for an unknown amount of time to Kagome as she was suddenly very tired. Her body had been put through a lot of strain trying to accept Sesshomaru's youki, and she just wanted to sleep, wrapped in his warm embrace.

She was vaguely aware of feeling light, as Sesshomaru lifted her off his lap and stood with her in his arms. She hadn't even felt him raise her yukata to once again cover her and tie her obi, but he had.

Sesshomaru moved to the side of the miko's bed, spread back her comforter, and placed her gently on her bed, covering her to her chin afterwards. He stood, staring down at her for long minutes. Once again she smelled of him. He thought it strange, as he had the last time after their bonding, that though he could smell himself on her, he did not feel his youki he had sent inside her small body.

He was sure she had not purified it as her shoulder wound clearly showed improvement no ningen could have accomplished in such a short amount of time, but he was still unsure on where his youki had gone.

Placing his hand one last time on her head, he left her before the urge to curl up beside her got the better of him.


	12. Death's Dealings

“Come on, we're wasting daylight. Let's go!” shouted an irate hanyou.

“We're moving, and it's barely dawn, Inuyasha! We want to find Kagome just as much as you do,” Sango yelled back.

“Well, you're sure not acting like...”Inuyasha began to yell right back, itching for a fight even if it was just a verbal one to relieve some of the pent up stress and worry he carried, when he felt something bite his right ear. “Ow! Shippo, you little runt! Get back here!” He began chasing the little fox kit.

“You deserved it, you jerk!” taunted Shippo, who yelped, barely missing Inuyasha's outstretched hands. Racing to Miroku, Shippo climbed up his robes to hide behind his shoulder, demanding, “Save me.”

Sighing, Miroku stepped toward the raging hanyou, preparing to once again be the voice of reason. He had opened his mouth to do just that, when another more feminine voice spoke before he could.

“Such a pitiful sight, but what could one expect from a half-breed and kit?” asked Sai in a cool, detached voice as she came in view of the group from the trees behind them in the guise of Akahana.

Shippo sputtered, angry at the implications directed towards him.

“What did you say?” demanded Inuyasha. He really didn't like this demoness; her cold demeanor reminding him too much of his brother.

“Surely your hearing is not that inferior, hanyou?” asked Sai. She knew if she did not play the haughty, overbearing demoness and instead offered to help them out of the goodness of her heart, this bunch would be suspicious of her true motives. They were not as gullible as her miko, she knew.

Inuyasha had taken a step towards Akahana, baring his teeth in a wicked snarl, but before he could do anything else, Akahana had turned away from him and sniffed the air.

“We must leave,” Akahana told no one in particular before walking by Inuyasha and his companions and into the battle field once protected by Sesshomaru's barrier.

Inuyasha stared after her for a moment when he heard Sango call for Kirara, who transformed into her bigger cat form, allowing the ningens and Shippo to climb upon her back.

Grumbling about snotty demons, Inuyasha ran to catch up to Akahana.

When Sai noticed they had followed her, she picked up speed and raced off toward the place she had last seem her miko. She frowned when she noticed she was going too fast for the others and modified her speed to match theirs but always stayed in front of the pack. No one questioned her leadership as they knew she was the only one with strong enough senses to find their friend.

Almost instantly, the scent of death and decay filled their noses.

“It smells like old blood,” complained Shippo as he buried his nose in Miroku's robes near his chest in an effort to hide from the smell.

Sango and Miroku could smell the decay of bodies if they were close to a corpse or if the wind hit their faces, but their ningen noses were not nearly as affected as the demons in their company.

Inuyasha's nose wrinkled at times when he caught a particularly strong scent but otherwise tried to distinguish between the surrounding scents and Kagome's. He was still upset he needed anyone else's help in tracking down his pack mate, so he tried to find her scent first to prove his worth to his friends and, more importantly, to himself.

His mind was also filled with confusion. Why would Sesshomaru take Kagome? For that matter, how had she even gotten through his brother's barrier? He knew she had sometimes been able to walk through a barrier, usually without realizing it, but Sesshomaru's? Did he let Kagome in? If so, why would Sesshomaru do it?

His teeth ground together in aggravated frustration. He was desperate to find Kagome, to see that she was safe and unharmed. If Sesshomaru hurt her, Inuyasha vowed revenge.

Sai, however, was too busy tracking the spot where she had last seen her miko and Sesshomaru-sama to give the others much thought. Her thoughts were similar to Inuyasha's; though, they were unaware of that fact. In her anxiety to get where she was going, if only to catch her miko’s scent, she had sped up, outdistancing herself from the others, again, who stayed close together.

“Hey, wait up!” came a distant angry male voice she knew to be the hanyou's. She silently snarled. She wished she could kill him and be down with this charade. He was an enemy to her lord, and in the way of winning her miko's heart. He didn't deserve her!

If she had been in her right mind, Sai would have realized her feeling towards the miko were turning quickly into obsession. But she went unaware of this fact as she slowed down enough for the others to catch up, refusing to exchange words with them. She had to find Kagome!

Just then, she almost stumbled as she felt a strong spiritual presence nearby, coming closer fast.

An arrow?!

She had been so preoccupied with her desperate thoughts of reaching Kagome, her reflexes were too slow as she stumbled in surprise; the arrow then lodging in her shoulder, her stumble saving her from having it pierce her heart!

She cried out at the horrible burning sensation as the unknown miko's power spread through her demonic system, threatening to reveal her true form.

 _No! I can't lose this form!_  thought Sai desperately and defiantly. Grinding her teeth, her lips pulled back in a silent snarl, her youki came to the fore, combating the spiritual power that threatened her.

“Akahana!” Sai recognized the slayer's voice which was then echoed by the monk's.

The slayer positioned herself in front of Akahana, brandishing her hiraikotsu while Miroku knelt beside the demoness.

Sai reached towards the arrow, intending to pull it out and end her suffering, but her hand was repelled before she could touch the staff. She hissed.

“Akahana, are you alright?” asked the monk.

“Pull it out,” demanded Sai, not bothering to be sarcastic towards the monk's dumb remark. Of course she wasn't alright! She had a priestess' arrow lodged in her flesh.

Miroku complied as he gripped the shaft, breaking off the tail end with the white feathers. He felt her muscles tense underneath his hands and silently apologized for the agony he was inflicting upon her before pushing the arrow deeper into her flesh. She was silent all through his administrations; only her tense body conveying her pain to him as the arrow finally went through her back. Tearing a hole in the back of her robes to get at the arrow head, Miroku was then able to yank out the offending object.

Blood coated his hands as he threw down the broken missal. He attempted to try and stop the bleeding but was stopped by her voice. “That is unnecessary, monk. I will heal.”

He was about to confront her lie, because obviously a miko's arrow would take longer to heal than any other wound for one of her species, when her glare kept his mouth shut.

Inuyasha had already brandished his sword and yelled into the trees, “Come out and fight, you coward.”

Sai ignored the hanyou, the monk who had taken a stance beside her, and the slayer who stood before her in a protective stance to focus inward to try and keep her outward appearance. The spiritual energy was powerful and had weakened her considerably. Perhaps Naraku was right? Maybe she wasn't strong enough, yet.

Her eyes narrowed as strange white snake-like creatures flew slowly towards them before a figure walked calmly forward. She wore a miko's garb of red hakama and a white haori. Her long, black hair was in the usual style of a miko as well, tide tightly in back in a ponytail with a ring of hair by her ears. When Sai got a good look at her face, her throat tightened, cutting off her air.

She was barely able to get out one word, thankfully unheard by her companions, said in hurt disbelief, “Kagome?”

Before her mind could dwell on the betrayal she was sure to feel once her shock had worn off, she heard distantly the hanyou say, “Kikyo.”

Sai frowned. Didn't the stupid hanyou know what his companion looked like? But then she got a better look at the miko. Her featured held no warmth as she gazed at them, her facial structure slightly different from Kagome's. And her scent, when the slight wind brought the strange miko's smell to her, revealed clay and death. Who was this impostor?

But then memory sparked. Though she had never seen this Kikyo, Sai knew of her from Naraku. She frowned. So this was the dead woman Inuyasha favored above the living miko, Kikyo's reincarnation. Sai could obviously see the resemblance between both miko, but they seemed so different. Whereas Kagome was open and warm, this clay imitation was cold and distant.

Her thoughts were cut off by the clay woman's voice.

“Why do you protect this youkai, Inuyasha?” asked Kikyo. “Is she another one of your friends?”

Sheathing his sword, he answered gruffly, “Hardly. She's just helping us find Kagome.”

“So you've lost the girl again?” mused Kikyo, a slight smile on her lips.

“She ran off,” Inuyasha tried to defend himself weakly. His ears were set back on his skull, and his eyes cast down.

Sango saw this and was instantly angry. What did he have to be sorry about to Kikyo? It wasn't any of her business what they did. “What are you doing here, Kikyo,” she demanded, “and why did you shoot at Akahana? You could have killed her!”

Kikyo looked at Sango impassively, “She is a youkai.”

Sango sputtered. “Not all demons are evil.”

Kikyo turned away from the slayer, ignoring her and turned back to Inuyasha. “I shall help you find the girl.” Then she gazed around her at the forest. “There was a great battle here. I would like to investigate why.”

“There's no need to go to all the trouble,” intervened Miroku. He, too, wanted nothing more than to see Kikyo leave for Kagome's sake. Seeing her would only hurt his friend, and he thought she didn't need to deal with the dead priestess once they found her.

Kikyo's attention shifted to him, but remained silent, waiting for him to continue.

“Akahana here,” Miroku gestured to the demoness who had finally risen to her feet, “has told us quiet a tale.”

“Go on, monk,” Kikyo said.

“Basically, Sesshomaru-sama erected a barrier which only allowed a demoness to pass, where they would then fight for the right to become his mate. The remaining female would be given the title of Lady of the West. Am I missing anything, Akahana?” asked Miroku, turning towards the demoness.

She shook her head, eyes never leaving the miko. How could she have ever thought her miko would have betrayed her love as Isamu had? She felt wretched for even suspecting such a thing for a single moment. She had this strong urge to apologize to her miko for her lack of faith.

“I see,” replied Kikyo. She stood for a moment as if deep in thought, then turned to depart.

“Wait, don't leave, Kikyo!” Inuyasha called out to her.

The ningens and the fox kit grimaced, glad Kagome wasn't here to see her love call out to another woman. Again.

Kikyo's head turned as she half glanced back at Inuyasha. “What is it, Inuyasha?”

He grew silent, uncertain on what to say in front of his friends.

Kikyo seemed to sense what he wanted, for her to stay. “As I said, I will help you find the girl.” Kikyo didn't tell them the true reason why she stayed with them. She had felt something strange in these woods.

Inuyasha tried to hide his sigh of relief as he stepped towards the dead miko. How he could stand the stench of clay and death surrounding her, Sai had no idea.

“We are wasting time,” Sai said to them and was running again.

Inuyasha hunched down, offering Kikyo his back, “Come on.” She didn't argue or decline even though they both knew her soul collectors could have carried her. Her cold hands clutched at his shoulders while his warm ones grabbed underneath her knees to hoist her up on his back.

His friends had already jumped back on Kirara to follow Akahana when he felt Kikyo nuzzle his neck. A sad look crossed his face before he raced off after his friends, his hands tightening marginally around her legs.

**********Hours Later**********

Sai had finally found the place she had last seen her miko, after getting turned around a few times. The ground had been dead from the miasma she had unleashed to escape the Western Lord. It was obvious by Inuyasha and his companions' gasps and hushed words that they knew Naraku had been here, and speculation ran wild.  _If they only knew,_  mused Sai.

Demands had been made of her to know how and why Naraku had been here. They also worried even more about their lost friend, wondering if Naraku had somehow gotten to her. For the most part, she ignored or deflected their words and comments. Silence would help her not stumble and get caught in a lie or two.

Kagome's scent seemed to disappear as if she had vanished, but Sai knew Sesshomaru-sama probably just whisked her away into the air. Jumping up into the highest branches of trees and jumping from perch to perch helped her to detect a trace of her blood left floating in the wind. However, this trail was imprecise as the wind had scattered her scent and almost vanished. Her spilled blood was all she could go on, tiny little specks that fell from the sky to land on the ground.

This method was taking hours, much longer than she had anticipated. Sai had not thought the inu lord would take her air born, but if worst came to worst, she knew where his castle resided and could venture there, hoping he had not decided to take her miko elsewhere.

Inuyasha was starting to grumble and mock her ability to track which set her teeth on edge. His mere presence bothered her. She dearly wished her lord would dispose of this worthless half-breed fast. She had just been about to inform her traveling companions her plans of venturing to Sesshomaru-sama's stronghold when the sound of a flute caught her ears.

She had long since dropped back down to the forest floor by this time. She slowed then called a halt to the others. “Stop. I hear something.”

“What do you mean stop? We have to find Kagome,” insisted Shippo.

Sai turned a quick glare at the kit, but quickly gazed into the surrounding forest, trying to locate the mournful yet beautiful sound. “Do you not hear it yet, hanyou?” asked Sai in a soft voice.

“Yah, I do. Some kind of music, but I'm not sure where it's coming from.”

Everyone had taken to the forest floor, gazing about them as then the ningens, too, started to catch the sorrowful melody.

“I hear it now, too,” informed Sango in a hushed voice. Miroku made a sound of agreement, nodding his head once.

“Let me dow...ahh,” Kikyo had begun to say to Inuyasha when all of a sudden pain lanced through her chest. Though her heart no longer beat and breath was not required for lungs long since dead, her chest felt tight and her head spun uncomfortably. She gripped Inuyasha's shoulders for fear of falling off his broad back.

“Kikyo! Are you alright?! What's the matter?” asked Inuyasha desperately as he gently set her on her feet, holding onto her shoulders as she crumpled to her knees, her right hand curled up to her chest and face scrunched up in pain, eyes shut.

His companions got off of Kirara and took up a defensive stance as did Akahana while he was busy checking on Kikyo. He knelt down beside her, never letting go of her shoulders, demanding answers.

“Someone is sapping...my strength...Inuy...yasha,” Kikyo managed to say.

Inuyasha's teeth clenched, baring them as a fierce growl escaped his lips. He was angry someone dared target Kikyo!

“Don't worry, Kikyo. I'll protect you,” reassured Inuyasha as he stood and brandished his sword, calling out to the surrounding trees, “Whoever you are, come out and fight me!” He was ready for battle and to kill anyone who tried to threatened his Kikyo.

The music became louder and louder, slightly hurting his sensitive hearing, his dog ears fluttering uncomfortably. Then he heard movement, sluggish and slow. Low moans filled the air. A shiver of unease fluttered down his spine. What in the world was that noise?

His eyes narrowed when he saw what was coming towards them. They were female demons but severely wounded. His eyes went from one approaching form to the next. All of them had dried blood and tattered clothing hanging off their pale bodies. One female's throat was slashed to ribbons. He couldn't understand how she could still be alive let alone standing.

Another's torso revealed intestines hanging nearly to her knees! Gruesome and grotesque bodies continued to shuffle towards them moaning or making horrible gurgling noises because their throats were torn out or heads completely ripped off necks. Many were missing appendages while others had to crawl on their stomachs, either missing legs or the complete lower half of their bodies.

“Eeeep!” Shippo squealed, gagging at the horrible smell and disgusting sight. The stench of decay and bodily fluids were overwhelming.

“How are they still moving? Is it Kagura?” asked Sango, ready to throw her hiraikotsu in an effort to stop the corpses advance, knowing she couldn't kill them. They were already dead.

“We did see signs of Naraku,” agreed Miroku, covering his nose with the sleeve of his robe,s trying to get a reprieve from the smell. It was a futile attempt at best.

“I don't know. I can't smell her with all this stench!” Inuyasha fumed, glancing around, trying to find his real foe. “Come out, Kagura! We know it's you.”

“Inu...yasha...not...Kagur...” Kikyo tried to explain to him, but she fell over in a dead faint.

Inuyasha sucked in his breath. “Kikyo!” He knelt down beside her, turning her over onto her back. She wasn't breathing! He knew she didn't need to, but she always had because it was a human habit. He couldn't tell what was wrong with her. She laid there as if dead. Not that she was alive before...he was so confused! He didn't know what to do to help her.

“Inuyasha! We could use some help over here,” yelled Sango as she was face to face with a corpse, trying to make it stay down. While he was busy seeing to Kikyo, the undead had surrounded them.

Reluctantly, he left Kikyo and stood, Tetsusaiga held at the ready.

Sango throw her hiraikotsu, aiming for their legs. Of course, they still tried to come after them, crawling on their stomachs, mouths wide open, moaning as if in pain. She had seen such tricks before with the wind sorceress, Kagura, and knew the futility of her attacks. But what other choice did she have? They were getting too close for her to throw her hiraikotsu, and she thought it best to conserve some strength, so putting her hiraikotsu back around her back, she unsheathed her sword and attacked the corpses she had mangled, cutting off arms and heads. If she couldn't kill them than she could make sure they were no longer a threat.

Miroku had similar thoughts as he used his staff to bash heads and thrust into stomachs, trying to stop their advance. He could sense they still possessed a demonic aura, so, reaching into his robes for his sutras, he threw a few at approaching corpses and watched them scream shrilly and burn before collapsing.

Inuyasha was having just as hard a time as his ningen companions. Every time he struck one undead, it got right back up to attack again. They were uncommonly slow. It seemed they forgot how to fight as they once knew in life. Of course, it didn't have a functioning brain any longer. Seeing a clear patch of space where his friends and Akahana wasn't fighting, he let lose his Wind Scar in an effort to blast them all to dust. He grinned when it seemed to work, but then he saw more coming. It was too tight a space to continue using his Wind Scar!

Sai had no weapon, so she relied on her claws to dispatch her enemy. They were so slow for youkai. Not a scratch was laid upon her, even in her weakened state from Kikyo's arrow as she twirled and slashed, dismembering her foe easily. But many of them continued to get back up.

She could hear the little fox kit occasionally yell, “Fox fire,” or “Fox magic.” She doubted his usefulness but didn't comment and focused on the dead that surrounded her.

All the while, the music continued unabated, the source unable to be discerned. That didn't last long because without warning the haunting melody abated; its last note echoing into silence. The undead stopped in their tracks, making no noise, as if they were waiting, listening for something.

A feminine laugh reached their ears tinged with madness. The sound was anything but pleasant.

“I have found a treasure, oh, yes, I have!” an unfamiliar female voice echoed around them, followed by a girlish giggle.

“Show yourself!” called Miroku, unsettled by the voice. Whoever it was, he doubted could be called friend.

An old hag dressed in a miko's garb came out of the forest, followed by some hideous creature about four feet tall, childlike, with long, straggly hair missing in places, and horrible scars on its face and exposed skin. It looked as if different body parts had formed this small creature wearing a brown sack. Its left arm was much longer then the right, trailing on the ground behind it and had a demonic aura surrounding it. It wasn't until the creature lifted a flute to its lips, making a somewhat different but just as eerie tune, that any of them even realized it was holding the instrument. Once again the corpses made moaning, keening wails but made no attempt to attack.

The miko may have been wearing the traditional style of a priestess, but it was in dark colors, and her lips were painted blood red. A dark miko had come into their midst.

The old miko, had long, gun metal gray hair, and a stooped back, with a face so wrinkled and lined that made her look ancient. Her shoulders were moving in silent laughter, a toothless smile making more wrinkles appear on her ugly visage.

Then after a moment, she scowled at Miroku. “You are not my treasure. You are nothing! Nothing, do not speak,” the old hag said in a broken, whispery voice.

Miroku was taken aback to be addressed as 'nothing' as if it were his name. Just who was this old woman?

The old hag was looking around them, sometimes standing on tip toe, mumbling, “Where is it?” “Where?” “I must find...” “Aha! At last. Get my treasure, imp!” she demanded to her monstrous companion, pointing somewhere in the throng of dead corpses.

The music changed and the corpses began to move and shuffle again. Inuyasha and his companions were so distracted by their reanimation, none of them noticed a corpse with half its face and skull missing, pick up the unconscious Kikyo.

“Who the hell are you?” demanded Inuyasha, not taking his gaze from the approaching undead.

He heard her sniff at him before saying, “You are nothing, too, but I am Utako, and I want life. I must have life energy!” Again she giggled like a child. She was obviously mad. Her arms spread out, waving about, seemingly moving to the music.

“Kikyo!” Inuyasha screamed when he noticed, too late, that one of the corpses carried her to Utako.

“Yes, my treasure! The secret to eternal life is finally mine,” Utako cooed, stroking Kikyo's face.

“No, get away from her!” yelled Inuyasha, slashing at the undead, trying to get to Kikyo.

“Imp! Give me the essence!” screeched Utako in glee, ignoring Inuyasha and the others.

The music changed once more, becoming dark and cryptic. A dark red smoke came out of the flute in a huge swirling mass, surrounding the corpses and Inuyasha and his companions. Lightening danced among the clouds which rose around their waists in darkening waves. It was as if the fog were alive, pulsing with electricity, tingling all their senses but somehow wasn't painful.

The music swelled as if screams were caught in the instrument, but then it was screams as the corpses withered and wailed, bumping into each other, even falling on the ground to be swallowed up by the red fog. The ones that were able to remain standing gave one last cry before the demonic aura that still emanated from them even in death flew out of their decrypted bodies and towards Utako. From multiple directions, youki shot towards her to be absorbed into a necklace with a huge purple gem in the center surrounded by many small white, gold, and silver gems, hung around her fleshy neck.

The hag's eyes were closed, and an ecstatic look crossed her face when her body dimly started to glow with the youki essence she had consumed. Her face started to lose the wrinkles and age spots, and her body began to stand up tall instead of stoop over. Young, supple hands rose to cup her face turned young, and a beautiful smile graced her lips, showing off straight, white teeth.

The dim glow faded as did the dark notes, once again changing to that of its original tune. The red cloud dissipated, revealing many of the corpses had turned shriveled and mummified. The companions stood gaping at the scene before them, not understanding how such a thing could be possible.

“What just happened, Miroku?” asked Shippo in a quivery voice.

“I'm not sure, Shippo. It seems the old hag used the left over essence of the dead youkai to restore her youth,” answered Miroku, his gaze on Utako.

“Young again! I am beautiful,” said Utako. She lowered her hands and smirked at Inuyasha and his gang. Her expression showed clearly her wits had not been restored as her body had been.

“Give back Kikyo, or I'll kill you,” threatened Inuyasha, raising his sword against the dark miko.

Utako's red lips pouted. “But I need my treasure to remain young forever. You can't have her.”

“Kikyo is not immortal,” explained Miroku, attempting to reach past the madness to an intellectual part of her mind. “In fact, she isn't even alive, but a clay imitation of a ningen whose soul was called back from the grave.” Though he didn't much care for Kikyo, he wasn't about to stand idly by while some crazy witch harmed a woman, even if she was dead.

Utako seemed not to hear him as she played with Kikyo's hair admiringly. “Soon I will unlock the secret to this body and have one just like it.” She seemed to be talking to herself, completely forgetting about Inuyasha and the others. “But then there will be no more need of you, my treasure. Only one of us should have such a blessing.”

“As if I'd just let you take her!” exclaimed Inuyasha as he jumped over the mummified corpses and charged the mad miko.

Without taking her eyes off of Kikyo, Utako simply said, “Imp,” and her monstrous creature played her flute louder and fiercer. More corpses emerged from the forest, but this time, they were growling and charging Inuyasha and the others. They were not the slow, uncoordinated undead that had previously attacked them. These were vicious cannibals bent on devouring their flesh.

Shippo screamed and clung to Miroku's robes as they fought for their lives. Inuyasha was besieged by the undead before he could reach the mad miko and Kikyo. He swiped at one, cutting of its head, spraying blood everywhere including on himself. Behind him one of the corpses latched onto his shoulder, biting deep. Crying out in fury more than pain, Inuyasha dislodged it and cut it in half. They were fast. Inhumanly so.

Sango was having trouble defending herself let alone return an attack. She had her hiraikotsu before her in a defensive position, but it could only do so much what with being surrounded. “Miroku! Back to back!” she called to the monk.

“I'm here, Sango!” Miroku said as his back went up against hers. “Hold your stance, Sango.” Miroku brought his staff in front of him and called up a powerful barrier to obliterate the corpses in a twelve foot radius around himself and Sango.

“Thanks, Miroku! Hiraikotsu!” Sango released her weapon, slicing into the approaching dead youkai.

While with Sai, she was having trouble using nothing but her claws in her weakened state. She was too worried to use her youkai to destroy her opponents because then the others would learn of her deception. Fangs and claws sank into her flesh, and she snarled as she disemboweled a corpse to such a degree it was unable to get back up but remained twitching and screeching on the ground.

She was panting, her left shoulder where the arrow had struck was going numb fast. Soon she was unable to lift it, the nerves shutting off in fatigue and an effort to heal.

Noticing one of the advancing dead had a sword, Sai ripped its arm off and obtained the weapon as her own for a longer reach. How many were there? She knew that the witch was using the corpses of all the fallen female demons who had fought to become Sesshomaru-sama's mate.

“Wind Scar!”

Another huge blast of Tetsusaiga's awesome power tore through the forest. Everyone was too busy defending themselves to notice Utako vanish along with her little creature, and the corpse carrying Kikyo.

The ningens were beginning to tire trying to keep up with the fast moving undead. Miroku was unable to use his wind tunnel in such close quarters with his friends. It was long moments after Utako's disappearance that her puppets started to move slower and lose their viciousness, until they finally fell over, unmoving. It was then the companions noticed the absence of music.

“Kikyo!” Inuyasha charged for the place she had been only to see that she was gone as was Utako and her small creature.

“Dammit, where did they go?” fumed Inuyasha, worry eating at him.

“Calm down, Inuyasha. We'll find her, but first shouldn't we continue our search for Kagome?” asked Miroku.

The monk's words seemed to give him pause. His eyes disappeared beneath his long bangs, hiding his expression and the pain reflected there. What was he to do? Kagome needed him, but so did Kikyo. His mind raged at him. Finally a desperate thought came to him.  _Surely Sesshomaru wouldn't hurt Kagome? He had saved her in the past, hadn't he? But Kikyo needs me now._

Sheathing his sword, his eyes still hidden from the others, he spoke, “I-I think we should go after Kikyo.” At his companions’ gasps, not including Akahana, Inuyasha looked at them with sad eyes and went on quickly to have his say before they started yelling at him.

“Look, I know Kagome is important, but if Sesshomaru is with her, like Akahana said, then she should be safe, right? Whereas Kikyo will be used and killed afterwards. She needs help!”

“You can't know that Kagome is alright,” fumed Sango.

“That's right, Inuyasha! What if she's hurt and needs us,” Shippo piped in.

“I'm sure she's fine!” yelled Inuyasha defensively before continuing unconvincingly, “Sesshomaru won't hurt her.”

“How do you know?” demanded Sango again. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Kikyo was dead while Kagome was a living, breathing human being!

“Stop yelling at me,” returned Inuyasha. “Look, we don't have time to argue. Kikyo is in danger. She could be killed!”

“She's already dead, Inuyasha,” Sango spat in anger before her eyes widened and she clammed up.

A hauntingly, sad expression passed over Inuyasha's face, and she wished nothing more than to take back her angry words. Of course, Inuyasha would still blame himself for Kikyo's death, and she was insensitive enough to make him go through the emotional pain again. “I'm sorry, Inuyasha,” she whispered, looking away, ashamed.

“No, it's alright. I'll go after her. You guys go find Kagome,” Inuyasha said without looking at any of them.

“I don't think it wise we split up,” began Miroku, but Akahana interrupted him.

“I am going after the living miko. I still have unanswered questions. The dead miko is none of my concern.”

Truthfully, Sai wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. Go with Inuyasha or continue towards Sesshomaru-sama's stronghold and Kagome. In the end, her obsession over the miko won out.

Sango and Miroku were torn. They stood silently a moment longer, contemplating their next move.

“We are wasting time. Are you coming or going ningens?” asked Akahana.

Deciding quickly, Miroku said, “Hai, I am coming.” Then he looked to Inuyasha, saying, “You rescue Kikyo while we get Kagome back, alright Inuyasha?”

“I'm going with you, monk,” said Sango while Shippo piped up in agreement.

“Keh, I told you my idea was best,” Inuyasha tried to bluster.

The ningens tried to smile and act like everything was okay, knowing it was far from it before jumping on Kirara along with Shippo, following Akahana, who raced off into the forest. Inuyasha watched them go a moment before he, too, raced off but in a different direction, following Kikyo and Utako's scent.

 _I'm coming, Kikyo! Don't die on me,_  Inuyasha thought desperately.


	13. Dream of Me

Night was approaching as the sun began to set with a blazing mixture of reds, oranges, and yellows becoming over taken by darker shades of blues and purples. Inuyasha had always enjoyed watching both the sunrise and sunset as he would sit high in a tree to watch the play of colors that, all too soon, were gone.

Gone like Kikyo.

He would sit and sometimes remember the few times over fifty years ago when both he and Kikyo were deeply in love, and shared these moments together, with her laying comfortably in his lap, her head against his beating heart, high up in the leaves.

It had felt right to be holding a warm, living woman in his arms, to be holding Kikyo. He would bury his nose in her gloriously long, black hair at the crown of her head, and take in the scent of the herbs she always seemed to be carrying to help the wounded or sick.

This woman he held was nothing like him. She was a healer, always trying to help another, while he dealt only in death, looking out only for himself. It had always been safer that way and all he had known until he met this miko.

He wanted her to see he could be good too, that he could change. He had been willing to become a ningen instead of a full youkai, only for her. He wouldn't mind becoming a weak mortal and growing old as long as he had her by his side.

His arms would tighten as if he was afraid to lose her, and he was afraid. Always. She had meant so much to him. Still did.

As the night set in and darkness enveloped the land with only the moon and stars to light the inky blackness, he would remember that he had lost her, to death, and it had been his fault.

If only he hadn't instantly assumed she had betrayed him that fateful day so long ago, if he had held more trust for this woman he claimed to love, maybe things would have been different. Maybe he could have been able to save her. Instead, Kikyo had used her remaining strength for revenge. Even though he had not been the one to attack her, he believed her vengeance was just against him since he had not trusted her in the end. His failings had caused her untimely death, he was sure.

But then she had come back to him. She was walking amongst the living once more, but she was different. She may walk and talk like a living ningen and have a conscious, but her heart did not beat, and he knew she did not need to breathe, for when she slept, the few times he was witness to it, air would cease to flow in her lungs. Her body wasn't even made of real ningen flesh but clay.

He still caught the scent of herbs upon her, but no longer did he smell signs of life. Now she smelled of clay and death. Though, he knew she was dead, he couldn't help but yearn to hold her once again in his arms, but her body held no warmth the few times she accepted his embrace.

Knowing this, he hurt inside. He was happy that she was, in a manner of speaking, alive, but also in despair because her soul was not at rest as it should have been.

Then there was Kagome, the girl, upon meeting her for the first time while he was still pinned to the Goshinboku he had mistaken for Kikyo, was in fact her reincarnation. In a way he was with Kikyo again, was holding her the few times he held Kagome in his arms.

But he knew she was not Kikyo, though, in the past he found himself sometimes wishing she had been no matter how many times he berated himself for the horrible thought. Over time, he came to care for the futuristic girl, even to fall in love with her. He loved Kagome for the person she was, but the dark side of him knew he felt so strongly for her was also do because of the fact that she was a part of Kikyo, which he hated himself for.

He didn't deserve Kagome. Someone as pure and kind as she should not have to be tied to a wretch like him. Even if he ignored this fact and decided to be with her, how could he live happily knowing he owed Kikyo his life? She had died because of him. He should honor her by joining her in hell.

He knew this, but he couldn't help himself. Couldn't help but hold Kagome close as he had once done with Kikyo. He didn't want to let her go. If Kikyo had not come back to the living, he would most likely act upon his selfish thoughts and keep Kagome for himself. He could not bear letting another have her, even now; though, he could not in conscious have her himself.

Coming out of his musing he noticed that darkness was setting in, and the light from the moon was having difficulty shining upon the forest floor so dense was the trees and vines. Inuyasha didn't need the moon's rays to see as his hanyou sight could see well in the dark.

Standing hidden among the branches of the trees after following the scent of death to these woods now far from his friends, he was now disoriented on where to continue as the stench of rot and decay was strong here. He had lost the trail an hour back but had refused to stop, believing he could catch the scent again.

He hadn't.

Looking down at the forest floor, he had attempted to track their steps, but a strange fog swirled on the ground. It was not the red fog created by the little creature with the hag, but a white rolling mist. Just in case, he spent as much time in the trees away from the fog as he could.

Even now he would have continued further with his search for Kikyo, but he was so tired. He didn't understand why he was so fatigued but was too weary to dwell on the matter. His eyes were so heavy it was a struggle to keep them open, and his limbs felt strangely sluggish, too.

He would rest here in the tree tops, just for a few hours until the sun came up even though the dense foliage allowed precious little light to come through even then.

He'd sleep...just for a little while.

Settling his back against the trunk of the tree he had been standing in, getting comfortable on the branch underneath him, he allowed his eyes to win the battle and closed them, his body relaxing, and he sighed as sleep claimed him.

**********Inuyasha's Dream**********

_He was fighting a battle against a horde of demons that taunted and insulted him before he silenced their words with Tetsusaiga or tried to. He gritted his teeth when more taunts reached him; his ears swiveling unconsciously, trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from._

_“Worthless half-breed,” said a faceless voice._

_He was surrounded by youkai. He wasn't sure who spoke what as more taunts and insults were flung at him._

_“You can't win with your tainted blood.”_

_“Sooner or later your weakness will get you killed.”_

_“Or your worthless ningens first...” threatened another._

_“You can't protect them.”_

_“Shut up and fight me!” yelled Inuyasha, furious._

_“They will die because you weren't strong enough.”_

_No matter how many he killed, the taunts continued. He didn't know why their accusations hurt so much. Why should he care what these upstarts thought?_

_Then he knew._

_He stumbled upon the realization. The youkai did not press the advantage at his momentary lapse of concentration. The voices of the taunts were achingly familiar to him._

_“Just like Kikyo, right?” taunted a young male voice as Shippo walked into his view from behind the mass of youkai legs. A strange smirk was plastered on the little kit's face, contorting it into something frightening._

_Inuyasha was too surprised to utter a sound. He stared at Shippo in uncomprehending astonishment._

_“She's dead because of you, hanyou.” Inuyasha's eyes flew to a woman standing further to his left. It was Sango, holding and caressing Kirara's small head. The two tailed youkai seemed to be glaring at him. A similar look graced Sango’s face eerily similar to Shippo's._

_“Just like your mother,” said Miroku, who stood just behind the demon slayer, his cursed hand coming to lay upon Sango's shoulder as he wore the same expression._

_“W-what are you guys doing?” asked a confused Inuyasha softly, then more forcibly demanded, “What's going on?!”_

_Miroku chuckled, the sound coming out mockingly, while Sango's grin became impossibly wider. Shippo stepped forward and was the one to answer. His little finger pointed behind Inuyasha. “Look, hanyou.”_

_Untrustingly, he looked slowly over his shoulder, trying to keep them in view in the corner of his eye._

_What he saw had him whipping about fast, ignoring his friends, his sword forgotten in his clawed hand as he witnessed Naraku grinning evilly at him, red eyes gleaming, holding up Kikyo by the front of her kimono. His throat turned dry, his eyes impossibly wide, as he saw blood coating her white haori in great splashes of red. He couldn't see a wound, but it was her blood. The smell of it was strong. His mind raced. How could she be bleeding? It was like when she first came back to the living, bleeding from terrible wounds she thought he had committed._

_He was snapped out of his shock when Naraku threw her down in front of himself, her body limp and unresponsive as she landed comatose on her back. She was dead. Truly dead._

_Anger and a terrible pain hit Inuyasha as he shouted, “Naraku! I'll kill you!”_

_His hand tightened on Tetsusaiga once more, both hands gripping the pummel as he prepared to leap in for the attack, but he stopped and stared in disbelief when he noticed Kikyo's body shift and morph into Kagome's. She was lying unmoving in the same spot, wearing her green school uniform which was covered in blood. Now the scent was hers. It was Kagome's blood he was smelling._

_Naraku's form shifted and changed as well, but Inuyasha was too consumed by gazing upon Kagome's lifeless form. A sword came into his view as it hovered over Kagome, dripping blood upon her already stained shirt. His gaze shot up to clash with cold, yellow eyes so similar to his own._

_“Sesshomaru,” wheezed Inuyasha, not understanding. “Why...”_

_No longer could Inuyasha hear the youkai behind him who had previously taunted him nor his friends or see them. In fact, he completely forgot about them as the drama unfolded before his bewildered eyes._

_“Did you really believe you could protect her?” asked Sesshomaru in his calm, unfeeling voice._

_Inuyasha's eyes dropped to look at the white, dead face of his companion, unable to answer, his mind racing._

_“Your weakness caused her death, Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru continued._

_“I-I didn't...she can't be...” Inuyasha stuttered, then he growled in anger as he met Sesshomaru's gaze once more and accused, “You killed her!”_

_Sesshomaru tilted his head, his eyes never wavering. “You didn't save her.”_

_Inuyasha was struck numb. His heart threatened to break as unimaginable pain assaulted his chest._

_“She cried out for you,” Sesshomaru informed him, “and you never came.”_

_Inuyasha's lungs seemed to tighten as well. He couldn't breathe. He choked on a sob as he tried not to cry, not in front of Sesshomaru._

_“Kagome,” he was barely able to whisper as he dropped his sword to lay forgotten upon the ground, then he took a shaky step towards her. He didn't notice when Sesshomaru vanished because at that moment Kagome's head turned towards him. Her eyes opened slowly as if it were a struggle to do so. Her face was splattered with her own blood._

_He tried to speak but couldn't force air from his lungs. Tears pooled in her eyes to then fall slowly unchecked across her face before falling to the ground._

_Inuyasha fell to his knees at her tears, at the look of bewildered sadness etched into her brown eyes swimming in the salty water of her sorrow._

_“Why didn't you save me, Inuyasha?” she whispered to him in a small voice filled with the betrayal he saw reflected in her eyes._

_“No! I didn't...I didn't know...” he tried to defend himself._

_“You promised you'd always protect me,” Kagome wailed in the same soft voice, her words all the more powerful in their hushed utterance._

_Inuyasha felt a tear roll down his cheek then the other as it became harder to see her face with the water now flooding his eyes, crying with her but for a very different reason._

_“I'm...so...so sorry, Kagome,” he choked out or he tried to, his throat too constricted to form the words he mouthed to her._

_He tried to blink the tears from his eyes, to see her face more clearly when he heard her gasp, saw her chest move in a huge gust of air, before falling down on a sigh, unmoving._

_Inuyasha knelt frozen for an immeasurable amount of time before he cried out her name; though, no one was there anymore to hear the anguished cry._

Outside of his dream, Inuyasha was unaware of the salty tears he cried as he fell into an even deeper sleep, dreaming no longer.


	14. A Wounded Heart

_Damn that miko!_  thought Sai as she again stumbled.

She gritted her teeth and dug her claws into the palms of her hands or tried to. Her left arm had long since lost all feeling, her hand unable to clench as she tried to return sensation back to the useless limb.

Sai had never been the recipient of a spiritual attack in all her long years of life, always avoiding monks and miko for that very reason. Though her encounters with those ningen gifted with such powers were limited, she knew instinctively the dead miko was more powerful than most, and she just had to get hit by one of the priestess's arrows.

They had been traveling only a few hours, but the journey felt much longer as her wound refused to heal and blood had long since coated her red kimono, coloring the scattered peddle design an ugly brown where the blood had dried, while closer to the wound, the fabric still ran a deeper crimson as her blood continued to flow.

Her vision had worsened, making the surrounding forest blur before her eyes, and her limbs felt heavy, especially her legs; though, she forced herself to keep moving. She began to forget why she had to keep running, racing to she knew not where, even though a scant few hours ago she had told her new companions they were headed towards Sesshomaru-sama's stronghold, claiming he might have taken her miko, Kagome, there.

Now she was too disoriented in mind and spirit to remember such intentions. All she could focus on was the pain in her left shoulder and the lack of feeling in her arm and fingers.

She fell.

At first, she wasn't aware she had fallen as her mind seemed to go in and out of focus. She felt herself being turned over onto her back. How had she gotten on the ground?

A blurry figure came into her line of sight. Words were being spoken, but Sai could not force herself to grasp there meaning. Her head was spinning. Her shoulder...why did her shoulder hurt?

Her vision turned black. Had she gone blind? No, her eyes had closed. No matter how hard she willed them to reopen, they would not. She had to keep moving. Why? Then she knew no more as unconsciousness stole her last shred of coherent thought.

Sango and Miroku, flying upon Kirara's back above the tree tops, trying to keep Akahana in sight on the forest floor, knew something was not right as they watched the demoness below them. Akahana again stumbled, and they were worried she was more injured then they had previously thought.

Once they had attempted to call a halt to their journey to Sesshomaru's castle, to look at Akahana's injury, but the demoness would not stop, insisting that she would heal and continued to run. There was no way they could stop her, so they followed and watched her closely.

“She's very hurt,” Shippo whispered, worried. She was their only guide to Kagome.

“She is struggling, monk. Have you noticed her increasingly slowed pace?” Sango inquired.

Miroku's gaze was on Akahana, watching her labored movements. “I have,” he intoned gravely. He could tell she was a powerful youkai, but she was obviously no match for Kikyo's arrow.

“I can smell blood,” Shippo told them.

“It's been over three hours! How can she still be standing if she's still bleeding?” wondered Sango.

No one answered her. They could not understand Akahana's drive to reach Sesshomaru's castle. If all she wanted were answers from Kagome, why was she exuding such effort? It would be no trouble to first have her wounds checked out, even heal a little, before continuing. What did she really want with their friend? Or was it Sesshomaru she was after?

Obviously, Akahana had not won the Western Lord’s favor when his barrier had protected the battlefield of combating demoness'. Did she wish for revenge on the female who took Sesshomaru from her? But that female couldn't be Kagome. She was ningen, a miko at that.

What was Kagome's role in all of this?

Miroku sighed. It seemed his futuristic friend made a habit of getting into trouble and worrying them all. He prayed that she was unharmed.

They all gasped when they saw Akahana fall then was still.

“Kirara!” cried Sango, clenching her fists in the two tail's main. Kirara let out a small roar in answer and flew to the ground, landing near the fallen female.

Miroku grabbed onto her uninjured shoulder and, as gently as he could, turned her over onto her back. Akahana's eyes were open, but they were unfocused.

“Akahana! Are you alright? Can you hear me? Akahana!” Miroku tried to call to the demoness.

“What's wrong with her? She's just lying there,” asked Shippo, shaking.

“Feel her forehead. She looks flushed,” Sango instructed Miroku since he was closest to the fallen youkai. Sango didn't want to crowd the demoness and agitate her. She was like a wounded animal and might strike out blindly.

“Ack! She's burning up,” Miroku informed them, taking back his hand only to see her eyes had shut.

“Her eyes are closed. Is she okay?” asked Shippo.

Ignoring Shippo's question, Sango instructed him to grab a few bottles of water from Kagome's pack left on the ground next to Kirara and some rags.

Nodding his head, the little fox kit ran for the big, yellow pack.

“This isn't good, monk,” intoned Sango softly.

“I know, Sango. We'll just have to take care of her. She's are best chance at finding Kagome. I've only ever heard of Sesshomaru-sama's castle but not its exact location.”

Sango shook her head. “I don't either.”

Shippo came running back with the necessary items and handed them over to Sango.

“I'll take care of Akahana. We might as well make camp here,” Sango said.

“I'll start a fire,” said Miroku.

“I'll help,” added Shippo, who then started picking up kindling.

Sango turned her energies towards Akahana. She removed the blood stained kimono, trying not to jar the demoness too much even though she was unconscious. That didn't mean she wouldn't wake up and attack on instinct.

Sango used water from the water bottles to wet a rag and whipped off the excess blood before tending to the wound. It was red and inflamed, probably infected. Sango knew she'd probably have to stitch the wound so it could start to mend and stop bleeding.

Akahana may be a youkai, but she had been hit with a miko's arrow, and the healing would be much slower than normal. The demoness needed help in the healing. With that in mind, Sango did the best she could, sewed the injury closed both in the front and back, lathered it in salve, and called to Miroku to hold Akahana up while she wrapped bandages around her chest and shoulder.

“Hey guys!” called Shippo as he ran towards them, grinning. “There's a river not far from here over there,” he continued, pointing.

“Well there is some good news,” Miroku said with a small smile, lowering Akahana to the ground slowly and gently.

Sango handed him the top of Akahana's soiled kimono. “Could you wash this while I keep an eye on her?”

Taking the offered clothing from Sango, he smiled and said, “Of course my lovely Sango.” Then was off with Shippo, who had grabbed some soap, as his guide.

Sango gazed down at Akahana's flushed face, willing the demoness to live. They needed her help in finding Kagome.

**********A Few Hours Later**********

The night was dark beneath the canopy of trees they found themselves in with only a small fire to pierce the gloom. Sango and Miroku were still awake trying to save Akahana from the fever that wracked her form.

Akahana was drenched in sweat and mumbled incoherently from time to time. She was panting as if it was hard for her to breathe. No matter how many times she was given a cooling bath, the fever would not relent.

Shippo was curled up next to Kirara for warmth, too tired to stay awake.

“I don't know if she'll make it,” Sango told Miroku in a small voice, not wanting to wake the little kit.

“We can only pray her youkai blood will help aid us,” answered Miroku.

“I don't understand her mumbling. She keeps saying 'Isamu' and 'why,' I think,” said Sango.

“She's out of her mind with fever,” reminded Miroku.

“I know, but I still wonder...”

Sango felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to her left at Miroku. She caught her breath as she watched the firelight play across his handsome features. He was looking at her with such a soft expression. She thought he might say something; instead, he was silent, gazing unwaveringly upon her face.

Sango blushed and hoped fiercely the light of the fire might hide her rise in color. Now was not the time to fantasize about the monk, she tried to chastise herself. She felt his hand tighten on her shoulder before moving to encircle them both with his arm.

She felt a new warmth lick at the place he touched her. How such a small touch could make her heart race, she did not know. She was helpless to move when she saw his face lower towards hers. She yearned for his kiss; though, she would never admit it.

Then all thought fled when his lips touched hers. His eyes were closed, and hers followed suit as he gathered her closer to his chest, wrapping both arms around her back. She clutched his robes as she felt the earth move beneath her.

His head moved back, breaking the kiss. She unconsciously followed, seeking more. There was a fire in her blood, an ache in her breasts and between her legs. Only with him had she ever felt such sensations, felt like a woman. She forgot where they were, about Akahana, and about finding Kagome.

His lips came back down on hers, and she moaned softly at the contact. Her lips opened of their own accord, and his tongue entered, devouring her. Their tongues stroked and battled for dominance for a time before she allowed him to conquer and thrust his tongue strongly into her mouth, stealing her breath and sanity.

A growl interrupted their tender moment.

Sango pulled back sharply from Miroku, confused and disoriented. His arms were still around her loosely, but she was able to turn her head to the right. What she saw made her freeze. She felt Miroku stiffen as well a moment later.

Akahana was glaring at them with red eyes, crouched low to the ground, and growling low but no less fierce.

Sango knew what those red eyes meant. The beast was close to the surface, and they had to tread carefully if they were to live through the next few minutes.

She heard Miroku clear his throat to speak but words never left his mouth. He was gaping at Akahana as was Sango, surprise clear on their faces.

Akahana was changing.

Long, black hair lightened to light brown, features shifted from white, sharp angles, turning tan and softening, and even her clothes changed color and shape. Akahana had morphed into a completely different demoness that left the couple dumb struck.

Sai was hallucinating; though, she wasn't aware of that fact. She crouched as anger and pain lanced through her heart to see Isamu in another's embrace. A male's no less!

Sango eased away from Miroku, her hand on her sword hilt, crouched and ready to defend herself if she had to.

“Akahana...” Sango tried to get the strange new demoness' attention and hopefully calm her down.

A snarl silenced her. Sango noted that the youkai wore nothing above her green hakama except for the bandages she had wrapped around the youkai earlier in the evening.

Then the fierce expression left Akahana's face only to be replaced by sorrow filled green eyes. The firelight caught a sheen of tears in her eyes. Sango blinked in surprise as a tear fell down Akahana's cheek.

Sai was lost in the past as painful memories ate at her subconscious, making her forget that she had killed Isamu and her lover months ago.

How could she? How could she let that snake touch her when she swore her love to Sai? She loved her golden female, would've done anything for her just to see her happy. So...why did she...

“Why...” a voice very different from Akahana's cold, hard tone filtered to Sango's ears. Though it was a different voice, it was Akahana who spoke directly to the demon slayer, who was caught by the anguish reflected in green, watery eyes. “Why...Isamu?”

Sai seemed to choke on her own breath, unable to continue speaking.

Sango tried to respond, not knowing who Isamu was, but Akahana wailed, “Why did you betray me, Isamu?” Tears were falling from her eyes in waves. It was hard for Sango to witness such grief.

“I'm not Isa—” Sango tried to inform this strange new Akahana, but before she could, Sango found herself in another embrace, this time it was not Miroku who held her, but Akahana.

“I love you,” Akahana whispered heart wrenchingly in her ear.

Sai forgot about Kagome in her delirium. There was only Isamu, her golden female, safe in her arms once more, where she belonged.

Sango wasn't sure what Miroku was doing as her face was brought up to meet Akahana's kiss. Sango froze, their lips locked together. Never before had she kissed another woman. Their breasts were squished together, thigh to thigh, as they stood locked together.

Sango tried to gently extract herself from the unwanted embrace, but a growl had her freezing in place as she felt the sound vibrate across her closed lips. Sango's was cross eyed as she tried to keep her eyes on Akahana's face when red eyes opened to meet hers.

Sai was livid. How dare Isamu spurn her affection? Were all her words of affections and promises nothing but lies? Then a pain in her shoulder made itself known when Isamu tried to struggle out of her arms once more. Growling and tightening her hold on her golden female, Sai turned her head to see blood staining her shoulder.

Sai's mind flash backed to being attacked by Toru, Isamu's snake lover, from behind, wounding her. Isamu had not only betrayed her love...but tried to kill her. Agony pierced Sai's chest, as in her delirium, she thought she was being betrayed all over again.

Sango's hand went to her sword. It was an awkward move, unsheathing her sword with her left hand, but she managed somehow without Akahana's notice.

Before she could use her weapon, Sango was thrown back and plowed into Miroku. Both of them fell to the ground in a heap. They scrambled to their feet and took up a battle stance. Shippo ran behind them demanding, “What's going on?! Who is that? Where's Akahana?”

“That is Akahana,” informed Miroku, “and she is delirious.”

Sai glared at the couple and vowed she would kill them before she died.

“Die Isamu and live in hell with your lover!” Sai growled and lunged at them.

Miroku put up a hasty barrier, which Akahana hit and was thrown back.

Hissing, Akahana rose to her feet if slowly, hampered by her wound; though, it didn't seem to stop her lust for blood. Again they witnessed tears cloud Akahana's eyes still bathed in crimson they knew were signaling that the beast within her was very prominent.

“I could have loved you. I did love you!” Akahana cried. “Isamu...” she whispered in utter dejection and pain.

“Who's Isamu?” questioned Shippo softly.

“I wish I knew,” returned Sango.

“Before I kill you, I want to know why,” demanded Akahana.

“What do you mean?” asked Sango as the question was obviously directed towards her.

“You betrayed me.”

“Look, I'm not Isamu. This is just one big—” Sango tried to reason with her, but she was cut off.

“Lies!” Akahana swiped the air in front of her with deadly claws.

“I'll silence your lies...forever,” said Akahana, and she came at them.

Miroku threw a few sacred sutras at her, immobilizing her if only for a short time. A horrendous howl filled the night sky.

“We can't just kill her,” said Sango. “It's not her fault. She's out of her mind with fever.”

Sango had no problem killing youkai as it was her job as an exterminator, but Akahana was not in her right mind, and Sango could not, in all conscious, kill an innocent being. Even if said youkai was trying to kill them.

“I agree, Sango,” answered Miroku. “We should return to Inuyasha.”

Sango was already forcing Shippo on Kirara's back and jumping on with Miroku close behind.

“What about Kagome?!” the little kit wailed.

“We'll have to find her later. Right now we have to get away from Akahana before she kills one of use,” Miroku explained as Kirara went air born.

Another howl was heard below them, but this time filled with anguish. The sound was painful to hear. Whoever this Isamu was, she had to have broken Akahana's heart. Miroku felt bad for the demoness, but he had no intention of sticking around waiting for her to regain her senses.

“If that's Akahana, then why does she look different? Even her scent has changed,” asked Shippo, disappointed that they were not going to be finding Kagome anytime soon.

“I don't know, Shippo. She just transformed,” answered Sango.

“It seems we may never know the mystery that is Akahana,” Miroku said.

“But what if she continues to go after Kagome?” Shippo voiced all their fears.

No one could answer the fox kit, so they continued to fly in silence, hoping they would be able to find Inuyasha's trail, but first they had to locate a place to rest far away from Akahana in case she tried to give chase.

Little did they know that Miroku's holy powers had rendered Sai unconscious.

 


	15. Tender Moments

Kagome sat in her room near one of her windows bathed in the morning sunlight while her hair was being brushed by Haru, soothing her. She had always enjoyed her mother brushing her hair and took horrible advantage of Haru's willingness to brush out her long, wavy, black tresses until it shone bright with blue highlights all the more noticeable in the sun's bright light. Her mind wandered in her relaxed state to yesterday.

She remembered how bored she had been when she had not been sleeping. She had been confined to her bed all day and night so she could rest and rejuvenate her strength. The only entertainment came like clockwork every three hours where Sesshomaru would come into her room unannounced and repeatedly feed her his youki.

She was aware he did it only to help her heal quickly from her wounds, but the way he kissed her made her traitorous mind fantasize it meant more than a means to an end. Afterwards, she would feel wretched, believing she was betraying Inuyasha in her growing attraction for his brother. She stopped kidding herself and faced the fact that she was physically attracted to Sesshomaru. She would defend herself, thinking that any girl would think him hot and sexy with his drop dead gorgeous looks, and the way he kissed. Damn, did he know how to make a girl's head spin with his kisses!

When she wasn't sleeping or having visits from Sesshomaru, Haru, who would disappear whenever Sesshomaru arrived, which Kagome could only be thankful for, would sit beside her and talk with her. Well, she would do most of the talking, and Haru would mainly listen. At least Haru seemed interested in what she had to say and the stories she shared. Kagome was sure they were on the fast track of becoming friends.

Kagome sighed in contentment, feeling the warmth of the sun on her face, and Haru's gentle administrations with a hair brush, but Kagome couldn't help but wonder about her friends. Were they alright? Had Sesshomaru's messengers found them yet, and were they on their way now to Sesshomaru's castle?

Thoughts of Sesshomaru then brought up thoughts of his new mate. Kagome couldn't help but feel strangely depressed at knowing the inu lord was probably spending his time with his new lady. Why she felt this way, she didn't know or dwell too much on. She just felt it, and her sigh turned despondent.

Haru scenting her declining mood and hearing her unhappy sigh continued her long strokes down her back but hesitantly asked, “Are you unwell, miko?”

Kagome's back straightened as she tried to elevate her maid's worries, “Oh, I'm alright Haru. I'm just thinking about my friends.”

“Sesshomaru-sama will locate them soon and bring them to you, miko,” Haru reassured her.

Kagome was silent a moment before she asked in a soft voice almost afraid of the answer, “How is Sesshomaru getting along with his new mate?” She waited with her breath held for Haru's answer.

Haru frowned, not understanding. “Miko, you-” but she was cut off by a slight knock on the screen, and it sliding open to allow a small girl to peek inside with one large, brown eye.

“Kagome-sama? Are you well enough for Rin to see you?” came a soft little girl's voice, uncertain of her welcome.

A smile blossomed on Kagome's face when her eyes landed on the girl. “Come in, Rin. I've missed you.” Then Kagome turned in her seat, making Haru stop her soothing strokes and opened her arms wide for the little girl of eight.

The screen door was left wide open as an excited Rin came running to enter the older woman's embrace, comforted and delighted at the show of affection she always received from this woman who was so like a mother figure to the orphaned child.

“Rin was worried,” confessed the little girl as she leaned back to gaze squarely in Kagome's equally brown eyes.

The smile did not leave Kagome's lips as she responded, “I'm alright, Rin. I'm tougher than I look, you know.” And she winked at the younger girl.

Giggling in response, Rin returned Kagome's smile, feeling as if a weight had been lifted from her small shoulders. She was once more reassured of the other's affection and warm welcome.

Kagome was actually marginally surprised to see Rin here of all places. She knew Sesshomaru traveled with the little girl, but to allow a ningen child to dwell in his castle? It was as if he was proclaiming to all, even the high youkai lords and ladies, that Rin, though human, was his. Kagome had always thought he hated ningens and only kept Rin around as some sort of pet.

She had always disagreed with Sesshomaru's views about the worth of anyone other than a pure blooded youkai with pure blood lines and high born status, but looking at Rin, Kagome knew her views had been wrong at least up to a point. Why else would he allow a ningen child to run through his walls unattended without fear of her coming to harm?

Curious, Kagome determined to figure out the enigma that was Sesshomaru.

“Rin, why don't you sit with me and enjoy the sun's rays?” offered Kagome as she got ready to stand. “Just let me get you a-”

“No need to exert yourself, miko. I would be happy to assist,” Haru interrupted, and before Kagome could stop her or argue, Haru had already grabbed a large, stuffed pillow and set it opposite her.

“Uh, thank you, Haru,” Kagome said, unused to be waited on. She was slightly put off by not being able to do for herself as she was accustomed to doing.

Nodding her head in a small bow, Haru situated herself on her knees a few feet away and behind the miko to give them privacy to converse.

“Haru? Why are you all the way over there?” asked Kagome as Rin sat down in her offered pillow and smiled when she saw the view outside.

Haru was momentarily caught off guard. “Giving you some privacy?” she asked, uncertain.

Haru was having trouble adjusting to her new lady who thought nothing of rank and continuously confused the demoness. Haru knew she was more curious then she should be and should not be concerning herself with thoughts that had nothing to do with her and her duty, but she was still thrown for a loop at the miko's strangely familiar behavior.

Kagome waved a dismissive hand towards Haru. “That's nonsense. You can converse with us, can't she Rin?”

Turning her smiling face to Kagome's maid, Rin agreed, having no problem talking to anyone and everyone.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Haru moved to kneel beside the miko on the tatami mat. She kept silent though, not knowing how to start the conversation the miko was determined she join in on. She needn't have worried, for Kagome was already speaking.

“Rin, how is it you first came to be with Sesshomaru?” asked Kagome. She was determined to understand why Sesshomaru kept Rin around when she knew of his dislike for ningens.

Rin seemed to brighten at the topic of discussion, for she loved her lord and was grateful for his protection and coming into her life.

“It was a long time ago, Kagome-sama. Rin was living in a ningen village with villagers who hurt Rin. Rin's mommy and daddy died years before that, and Rin lost her voice.” Kagome watched the little girl closely for signs of sadness, her own heart twisting at the tale Rin told, but Rin's happiness didn't wane as if her past could no longer hurt her. Kagome was glad for this if nothing else.

“One day Rin found Sesshomaru-sama, who was badly hurt.” Here her smile dimmed, telling Kagome loader than words how much the demon lord meant to the child.  _Such strong devotion,_  thought Kagome, wondering how it came about.

“Rin brought him food and water to help Sesshomaru-sama get better.” Then a smile again touched her face right before Kagome's eyes. “He didn't hurt or say mean things to Rin.” Now fear crossed her features, putting Kagome on guard for the next part of her tale. “Wolves came killing the villagers and came after Rin.” Kagome wanted to hold her, to wipe away the fear that lingered in her eyes but kept still, not wanting to interrupt.

“Rin tried to run to Sesshomaru-sama, but the wolves got her.” Kagome's breathe hitched at what the little girl's words implied and thought she had an idea of where the story was going. “Rin doesn't remember when Sesshomaru-sama saved her. Rin must have fainted, but when she opened her eyes, there Sesshomaru-sama was, holding her. Rin has been with him ever since.”

Rin was smiling brightly at the memory while Kagome's thoughts went into overdrive, filling in the blanks Rin seemed unaware of.  _Sesshomaru must have brought her back to life with Tenseiga,_ mused Kagome, then she froze.  _Rin had died!_  Looking at the little girl, Kagome felt tears prick her eyes at the thought of such a vibrant girl being taken from this world.  _And Sesshomaru saved her,_ she remembered.

Kagome had gotten a deeper glimpse inside the demon lord's true self. If he was moved to save a ningen child then surely he wasn't as heartless as he claimed to be. Kagome's heart started to melt when she thought of Sesshomaru as the doting and loving father. A single father. Kagome had always thought a man who could raise a child, even by himself, was an admirable man and quite cute.

Ever since coming to his castle, she had seen a different, softer side of Sesshomaru, and she was confused on how to look at him now. Obviously, her previous assumptions about him had proved false up to a point. He was kind and considerate to her own injuries and looked to her comforts and cared for an orphaned ningen child. Kagome smiled softly without realizing she was doing so.

She was brought out of her inner contemplations when Rin's voice intruded. “Kagome-sama, would you like to go outside with Rin?”

Kagome hesitated before answering. She was still sore from her ordeal. Her back refused to heal while her more serious shoulder injury was on the mend, and her shoulder, while not as bad, was still far from healed. Haru and she had seen that her shoulder, once deep grooves, was perhaps half as deep as they had first been and not as wide after the scab had fallen off during her morning bath, making the wound bleed a bit.

However, seeing the excited, happy expression on Rin's face, Kagome couldn't deny the little girl. If she was careful, she would be alright, she told herself.

“Alright, Rin. You'll have to lead the way, though. I have no idea how to get around this place,” Kagome consented.

Rin gave a load sound of joy before encouraging her to 'follow her'. Catching a look from Haru as she rose from her chair to follow Rin, Kagome said in a whisper so Rin couldn't hear, “I'll be fine, Haru. I'll take it easy. We're just going out to enjoy the sun. I swear if I stay cooped up in here for one more day I'll scream!”

“I shall accompany you, miko,” Haru stated. She would make sure her lady did not over fatigue or further injure herself. But in the back of her mind, she wondered,  _Why did the miko ask about Sesshomaru-sama's mate? Surely she knew she was referring to herself?_  She was confused but did not bring up the subject, thinking it was none of her concern.

Kagome followed Rin down winding corridors and passed huge rooms and didn't complain when Rin held onto her hand with her injured shoulder. Instead, she ignored the twinge of pain and clasped her hand tightly.

Kagome was lost almost instantly leaving her room. She vowed never to venture out without a guide, afraid she'd get lost in this maze they called home. As they walked down the halls of Sesshomaru's estate, Kagome couldn't help but gape at the grandeur of the place. It was like any childhood fairytale come to life that housed a beautiful princess or the lord of the realm, and Kagome absorbed all of the sights with her vapid, wandering eyes.

The halls themselves were painted white with a gold trim with rooms with closed screens branching off both sides at regular intervals. Servants were seen walking and going about their duties, all youkai, yet they bowed respectfully to the moving party. Kagome felt a slight unease at all their shows off respect so old and courtly, and very different from her time, especially from a shrine raised girl.

Sometimes they passed rooms with screens wide open, and the rooms were as lavish as her own. You could actually smell the prosperity in the air, making Kagome feel even more uncomfortable as if she did not belong in such a lavish setting. They saw more servants, so Kagome could only assume they were heading towards the servant's entrance instead of the main hall she remember coming through; though, admittedly she had been in too much pain and far too tired to pay much attention when she had arrived.

After long minutes of walking, Kagome saw a door, not a screen this time, and figured that was their destination if the guard standing at attention was anything to go by. He was dressed regally and looked quite fierce with his blank expression and sword strapped to his left hip, his steely, black eyes trained on them. He was smartly dressed in a light blue cape with a darker blue flame design rising from the bottom and along his large sleeves. He wore black hakama and obi with a white haori. He made for an impressive sight, and Kagome could tell by his aura that he was youkai like everyone else they had seen since leaving her room.

“Rin-sama,” acknowledged the guard with a bow of his head. Kagome couldn't get over Rin being referred to as 'sama'; just another strange thing to get used to. The guard was even kind enough to open the door for them.

They filed out the door to walk into the sun's rays, warming them pleasantly, and the smell of the outside hit Kagome's nose. She inhaled a deep breath, savoring the smell of the fresh air and the smell of the grass and flowers. Her eyes landed on a beautiful sight. They were surrounded by lush, green grass, flower beds spread out in every color imaginable, and a forest several yards away to their left. Their view was obstructed by the castle on their right, but Kagome didn't mind. She was glad to be out of her pretty yet boring room and outside once again.

A slight tug on her hand brought pain to her shoulder, and Kagome was hard pressed not to voice her discomfort, but instead gazed down at Rin inquisitively. “Yes, Rin?”

“Wanna play with Rin?” she asked in a cute voice.

Kagome didn't have thoughts of refusing but quickly though of a game that wouldn't tax her or cause her too much discomfort. Brightening, Kagome answered, “Let's play hide and seek. Doesn't that sound like fun?”

“Hai! I'll hide first,” Rin volunteered on a laugh and went running away, screaming over her shoulder, “No peaking, Kagome-sama!”

Shaking her head at Rin's antics, Kagome smiled, turned her back and asked Haru, “Would you like to play, too?”

“No, miko. I shall sit here and enjoy the sunshine, watching you two.”

“Alright,” Kagome said, watching Haru be good on her word and sit, leaning her back against the castle wall. Then she began to count.

“...eighteen, nineteen, twenty, ready or not here I come!” screamed Kagome as she turned around, surveying the land. “You can't hide from me for long, you little imp!” She smirked when she heard a distant giggle and walked in that direction.

Sesshomaru was gazing out a window far from Kagome and Rin in another room, but his keen eye sight made watching them no hardship, and their voices drifted to his sensitive ears. He was strangely caught up in watching them play with minds of the innocent. He was aware that the miko had worldly experience behind her expressive eyes, yet she still retained an innocence about her, an innocence that called to him like a seductive whisper.

She was beautiful in the kimono she wore. It was a dark blue with white doves flying across the fabric and a white obi to match. He noticed she moved clumsily in the garments as if she were unaccustomed to the confining kimono and wooden sandals she wore. It was obvious clothing was very different in the future if her outlandish apparel was anything to go by. He saw her remove her sandals and move the opening flap of her kimono away from her right leg flashing an indecent amount of thigh for easier movement. Not that he was unaccustomed to the sight of her luscious legs that seemed to always be on display whenever he chanced to meet her on his travels.

He watched them for a time until he noticed the miko walk more carefully with each step and with less vigor. He knew her wounds must be paining her, and her body was still very weak. It took all his youki to try and heal the wound on her shoulder, there wasn't much left afterwards. He hadn't seen her wound yesterday, but he thought perhaps later after administering more of his youki to her, he would check to see their progression.

She was still healing much slower than he. Such wounds she had suffered would not have taken these three days that have since passed. He was getting oddly frustrated at the slow progress and her ningen heritage’s refusal to bond with his youki. Obviously more was needed because even if she healed completely, he needed to be fully bonded with her before that fact so that he may have a chance at making her his future mate. He would not get to keep her if her body did not conform to him, and he would have her, he vowed not for the first time.

He almost felt remorse that he had to change the miko's genetic make-up if but a little just so he could have her as his mate, but he would not have hanyou pups or a mate who would only live a few decades before death stole her from him. He knew his desires were selfish, but what was the harm in enhancing the miko's strength and longevity? Besides, it wasn't as if he had lied to her about what he was doing when trying to bond with her except omitting informing of his intentions towards her person.

Then why did he feel disquieted about the situation?

Putting a halt to his inner musings, Sesshomaru leaped out of the window and walked towards the females. His long strides easily ate up the distance, and it wasn't long before Haru, Kagome's appointed maid, moved to kneel and bowed deeply to him. He dismissed her without the miko being aware of his presence as of yet, so engrossed in her game with Rin was she.

The miko stood amongst the flowers as Rin ran in circles before her, giggling. His ward was the first to see him as she called out to him.

“Sesshomaru-sama!”

She ran to him and embraced his thighs, her head turned to the side against his hip as her little head reached his groin. He acknowledged her by placing a hand on her head. She beamed up at him, released him after a second, and stepped back, asking him if he came to play with them.

His eyes rising to meet the miko's, he saw her flush a becoming scarlet at his attention and offered him a smile in welcome. He liked that smile. It was preferable to that scared look she used to give him if she wasn't defying him at the moment, staring at him stubbornly. He was tempted to return her facial greeting with one of his own, but his lips were not accustomed to such an expression, so he nodded instead and intoned, “Miko.”

“Hello, Sesshomaru. What brings you here?” asked Kagome, who then thought she would drop from embarrassment after saying something so ridiculous. Of course he'd be around. This was his home!

But he answered anyway, “You should be resting.”

Looking from the inu lord, to the grassy ground they stood upon, then towards the castle walls and back to Sesshomaru, she pleaded, “Can I stay just a little longer? I feel cooped up in that room, and it's such a beautiful day.” She gave him puppy eyes as it had worked on other males she knew; though, Sesshomaru was not just any male.

Still he conceded, “For a short while.”

She smiled and was about to thank him when he said, “But perhaps you should be seated.” Then he walked to a nearby tree and sat against its massive trunk.

Before Kagome could take a seat as instructed, she felt a small hand grab hers and tug her towards Sesshomaru. “Over here, Kagome-sama,” Rin encouraged.

Laughing nervously, Kagome allowed herself to be dragged over to Sesshomaru. It was either that or allow Rin to pull on her injured shoulder. When Rin released her and motioned that she should sit, Kagome did not fail to notice it was right next to Sesshomaru where there was still space against the large tree for her to sit very close to him. She stood there indecisive until Sesshomaru spoke.

“Sit beside this Sesshomaru, miko.” Then he turned a golden orb in her direction, “This one will not bite.” And a small smirk graced his lips, flashing fang.

Kagome tried to ignore the fact that he had made a teasing remark and continued to act so out of character recently and knelt down beside him, her knees off to her left side, but refrained from leaning back against the tree for the wounds on her back. They still ached and itched from the scabs that were forming.

Rin had already left them to go twirl in the flowers before spotting Ah-Uh walking towards her and went to meet them to convince them to play with her. Kagome smiled at the sight. She had a dozen questions to ask Sesshomaru circling in her mind. Had he heard word of her friends? Why did he seem like such a cold person, yet cared for a small ningen child? And what about his new mate? Though, she yearned for answers, she didn't want to ruin the peaceful moment with answers she may not wish to hear.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He was sitting with his back to the tree, one knee curled on the ground nearest her and the other bent and his right arm lying across it. It was such a regal pose, and he looked as if he were made of stone, a beautiful piece of art. But she saw the wind rustle his clothes, and his hair move gently in the breeze. He truly was magnificent. She caught herself staring and turned towards Rin, hardly noticing her and her dragon so deep in thought was she.

Soon she began to nod off as the warmth of the sun lulled her to sleep and the tiredness from her body pulled her towards a light nap. Unbeknownst to the dozing Kagome, she had slumped over to lean her crown on Sesshomaru's broad shoulder, or that he gazed at her with what could only be called longing in his yellow eyes.

Sesshomaru gazed down at the peaceful slumbering face of the miko's. The sun made her raven hair shine and the blue highlights to come to life. She was a ravishing creature, so pure. He frowned. Miko were made to be vibrant bright sparks in humanity, unblemished and untainted in their pure light. A youkai had no business corrupting one such as she. He turned away, denying the thought. She was made for him. His beast, his very soul, cried out for her as a true mates should. His breath caught, and his eyes widened when he heard her whisper his name in sleep.

“Sesshomaru.”

Then she nuzzled closer to his chest, insuring a peculiar warmth to enter his chest; though, he knew not what the sensation meant. Turning towards her, he lifted her in his strong arms, his chest once more bare of his armor, and stood. She was so light in his arms. So delicate and fragile. He feared such a small thing would break, but he knew first hand of her courage and strength. Oddly, he was touched by her small form so different from his own tall, muscular one. She barely reached his chest when standing, yet her tiny frame made him desire her no less, in fact, enhanced it.

Kagome awoke to being carried in someone's arms, leaning against a warm, strong chest with the beat of a heart so calming to her ears. Then her eyes widened as she saw Sesshomaru above her. It was his arms she felt at her knees and behind her lower back, careful of her wounds, and it was his chest she drew such comfort from and heartbeat she had been soothed by. Would her reactions never cease to amaze her? Would he?

She was silent as he carried her through the halls of his castle and only becoming embarrassed when they passed bowing servants. To break the now uncomfortable silence, she blabbed the first thing that entered her mind. “Where's Rin?”

 _Smooth,_  Kagome she thought silently on a blush.

“This Sesshomaru sent her inside to her next lesson,” he answered.

Intrigued, Kagome asked, “She has a teacher?”

“Several tutors,” he replied unhelpfully.

She huffed. “What is she studying?”

Moving steadily towards her rooms, he answered, “Writing, basic math, geography, and then she has classes of etiquette, and riding lessons.”

Smiling, Kagome commented, “She'll be a true lady.”

“Hn.”

They reached her rooms with Haru waiting by the door, who first bowed deeply on the floor, then slid the screen open for them. Kagome barely got out a ‘hello’ to her friend before she closed the screen, giving Sesshomaru and her privacy.

Kagome knew what was coming next when Sesshomaru placed her on her bed; however, she had pressing business to take care of first.

“Um, Sesshomaru? I need to...uh...go in the next room,” Kagome informed him, refusing to look at him as she made her need to use the bathroom known.

Instead of giving her his customary nod as she was looking away from him, he said instead, “This Sesshomaru shall wait.” And he stood beside her to let her stand and move passed him, but he was still close enough for them to brush against each other. The contact sent a thrill through Kagome, making her remember how his strong arms felt around her just a minute before.

With a hushed 'thank you', she went into her washroom and took care of business. Minutes later, she returned and saw that Sesshomaru had not moved. She quickly moved around him, again brushing up against him. Kagome was starting to think he did it on purpose and scampered back up on her bed.

She was fidgeting with her blankets. She didn't know why she was still so shy to kiss Sesshomaru. She did know she feared his reaction if he found out she enjoyed his touch more than she should. He most likely would not be pleased.

Sesshomaru saw how nervous the girl still was even though they had shared a kiss several times now. He was amused by her reaction but sought to make her comfortable. He also needed her to become accustomed with his touch and with his person more before Inuyasha came and ruined the progress he was making. He knew not why she was infatuated with the bastard hanyou, who was unable to appreciate her fully, but he would say nothing of his feelings, knowing they would not be well received.

“Miko, allow this Sesshomaru to help you in your sleeping garments.”

Gazing up at him in surprise, Kagome tried to dissuade him, waving her hands in the air. “Oh, that's not necessary! I can do it.”

Shockingly Sesshomaru clasped one of her hands in his and pulled her to her feet, bringing them close, almost touching as they gazed at one another, their hands binding them together.

Kagome's breath left her lungs as she was helplessly lost in his golden gaze. Sesshomaru interlaced their hands, and she was helpless to stop the flutter of her heart or the leap of her pulse. Her body was so aware of his, she thought she would surely combust on the spot. How did he do that to her? Make her forget who she was? Who he was? Who she thought she loved? But he did, and she was helpless against his sexual appeal.

She felt him move, but her eyes were caught by his, unable to look away from the emotion that seemed to leak into his gaze; though, she was unable to decipher what she saw. Tenderness? Surely not. Then she felt him clasp the tie to her obi and gently tugged it free, her right hand still caught in his, raised in the air near her shoulder.

She felt her obi drop to the floor at their feet, and the sides of her kimono gape open revealing her light blue inner kimono. He placed her hand over his heart then, letting her feel the strong rhythm and the muscle she felt under his clothes. His hands were at her shoulders, feather light so as not to hurt her wound and glide the garment down her arms to pool at her feet.

Her breathing was coming faster as his clawed hands reached out and unfastened the tie to her inner kimono, letting the fabric slide down her arms as well. At the last second, modesty came rushing to Kagome, and she bent her arms to save the clothes from dropping to the floor, too, her hand removing itself from his solid chest to curl in a fist by the other in front of her breast.

Though, her breasts were covered by white bandages, her lower body was bare save for the cloth she kept close to her.

“W-wait...” she whispered, uncertain.

Seeing how uncomfortable she was, Sesshomaru did not try and disrobe her further. Instead, he placed his clawed hands upon her naked arms and had her sit on the edge of her bed. Without saying a word, he lowered her arms and situated the garment around her lap, preserving her modesty but not keeping from him the knowledge of her arousal. He was sure if allowed, he would find her wet for him.

“Thank you,” she whispered to him shyly, gazing at him from beneath her long, black lashes. It was a temptress' look, one that called to him. He ignored it, knowing she did not knowingly tempt him to take liberties she was not yet willing to give him. Reining in his desire, Sesshomaru turned and walked to her closet and pulled out a fresh white yukata for her to sleep in.

He returned to her, standing tall before her as he set her yukata down beside her. He'll help her adorn it after checking her wounds and their bonding. Already he had waited about an hour longer to bond with her.

Bending to his knee before her to put them on the same level, he saw her eyes widen in surprise.

“Your wounds should get some air this night,” he informed her. Sometimes fresh air helped in the healing and was good for an injury.

Nodding her head in ascent, Kagome didn't know if she should stop him as he began to untie the knot to her bindings, but why should she? Hadn't he done so once before? But last time he had been behind her; though, a mirror before her would have given the same view as it was now. She kept still as a strange recklessness came over her. For some reason, she wanted him to see her as a woman and not as a means to an end. It hurt her to know she meant so little to him as a person. But that was stupid, right?

She had been so caught up in her musings that she hadn't noticed the first of her two bandages had been unwrapped until they fell to her arms before Sesshomaru set them aside. She swallowed as she realized only one more set of linen separated her bare flesh from his gaze. What had she been thinking to want Sesshomaru to gaze upon her with a man's interest? It was a moment of insanity she knew not where had come from.

She felt her bindings fall away and she quickly crossed her arms, closed her eyes, and averted her face, a bright blush of mortification spreading across her cheeks.

“Wait,” she again whispered to him embarrassed.

She didn't see Sesshomaru looking at her, but she could feel his eyes on her, scorching her skin. She felt his lips touch her injured shoulder just missing the wound. The touch didn't hurt but felt surprisingly good. She turned her head to look at him, and he met her gaze squarely.

“What are you doing?” she asked breathlessly.

“Relax, miko,” Sesshomaru said in an equally soft voice. The tone making her shiver in delight.

Nodding her head, she watched him observe her wound. He then told her, “Turn around.”

She did by turning her torso to give him a view of her back. Again she felt lips on her flesh. He was placing a light kiss between her shoulder blades, missing the claw marks. This time she said not a word until a pressure on her chin had her turning back to face Sesshomaru.

His lips met hers once more, stealing her ability to breathe. For some unfathomable reason, his undressing her and kissing her skin, speaking to her in that soft seductive tone, must have gotten to her head, for she threw her arms around his neck, ignoring the slight sting from her wounds and kissed him back enthusiastically.

Her nipples grazed his cloth covered chest, making them harden and a moan to escape her lips. He took complete advantage of her open lips and plundered her mouth, taking complete possession. A clawed hand buried in her hair at the back of her skull, tilting her head to angle her lips, while his other hand clasped her bare hip, his right hand coming in contact with soft flesh.

His beast roared at him to take what was rightfully theirs, but he ignored its insistent snarls and growls, letting his own growl fall from his lips to vibrate against hers, making her shiver in delight. Without warning, he called forth his youki and poured it down her throat once more in waves. Kagome had become accustomed to this part, but she was rudely brought out of her desire filled mind by the intruding force.

She reared back in surprise, but his arm went from her hip to encircle her waist, bringing her closer. Her legs spread when she felt his torso press between the small gape in her knees, allowing him to get closer, the kimono sliding open to reveal her most private of places, but neither of them noticed.

Sesshomaru again found that her ningen body was again rejecting his youki, his attempts to bond them. He growled against her lips once more in aggravation, and he heard her whimper in return. The small sound brought desire raging more fiercely through his blood. It was such an erotic sound. This time, Sesshomaru vowed, would be different. He felt his eyes bleed red; his teeth lengthened as did his claws, as he called forth his demonic heritage to fill the miko.

Kagome clung to his shoulders, eyes tightly shut, and no longer did she feel desire or the pleasant feelings from Sesshomaru's touch. This was an invasion like none other, and she was drowning, suffocating in the wake of Sesshomaru's powers. It was impossible to completely contain her reiki, and her spiritual light burned Sesshomaru, but it was not painful, but erotic in its sting. However, he felt the miko's struggles and panic.

Removing his lips for a moment he told her once more, “Relax, miko.” Then he was kissing her again, forcing his youki deep inside her resisting body.

She tried, she really did, but she was helpless to stop the convulsing of her body, the sting of her reiki, and her nails bit into his flesh.

She was moving around too much, and Sesshomaru knew she was unable to stop her trembling, so moving quickly, he picked her up, her light blue inner kimono sliding away from her, and placed her in the middle of her bed, before pinning her there with his body. His shaft was hard and his balls ached as he buried his throbbing member between her sweet thighs, his beast threatening to break his control, as he continued to breathe his youki inside her.

Kagome was bucking and withering beneath him, trying to escape the assault she found herself in. She raised her hips, trying and failing to throw him off and even failed in squirming away from him. She was beginning to be frightened by the tempest he was forcing on her. She was unable to control her reiki any longer and it came out in a great wave, lashing out at his youki.

Instead of hurting him as she feared she would, her reiki seemed to dull the impact of his youki while he continued to feed it to her. She didn't understand why he was so insistent and forceful this time. Then she felt something shift inside her. The youki he claimed to be housed deep within her became known to Kagome and not just in the form of Sesshomaru's. It was a new youki that swallowed Sesshomaru's, becoming stronger, swelling inside her.

She felt Sesshomaru's youki recede back into himself after another moment. She was panting heavily and so was he, their mouths inches apart, and breath mingling. Kagome was unable to speak for long seconds, trying to catch her breath as her reiki calmed as well. She felt as if she could relax much easier as his youki was no longer being forced upon her so forcibly.

When Sesshomaru shifted slightly, she noticed her lack of dress, and was mortified but her blood boiled hotly when she felt something hard press against her down below. Sesshomaru noticed that same thing when he felt warmth against his hard cock through his clothing. He knew it to be the miko's core, and he shuddered above her.

She felt him tremble, and not understanding, Kagome hesitantly placed her arms around him to offer comfort. “A-are you a-alright?” she whispered.

Raising his gaze to hers, he let the knowledge that he held a naked Kagome in his arms and in a bed enter his mind, making his eyes heat with a raging desire. Kagome could not have misinterpreted that look even if she had wanted to.

Then he was rising himself off of her, looking down at her, his eyes trailing from her face, to her breasts, over her flat abdomen, to the patch of hair between her thighs, down her legs and back up. She was unable to move and shield herself under that heated stare that made her heart race and butterflies flutter low in her stomach, heating her core. Their eyes met for a second longer before he turned and left her laying their panting with a few parting words that sent her mind reeling.

“This Sesshomaru shares in your desires.”

And he was gone, leaving a dumbfounded Kagome behind.


	16. Burn for Me

He left.

Kagome watched him glide out of her room as she still lay disheveled upon the bed, naked, and aching.  She didn’t much understand her bodies reactions towards Sesshomaru, but there was no denying how her body responded to his, how her heart pounded when he was near, or the tingling of her breasts, the hardening of her nipples, and the embarrassing moisture between her thighs. She wanted Sesshomaru with a woman’s passion, and he had just said he wanted her too.

Her heart skipped a beat as his words reverberated in her mind, remembering how rough and deep his voice had sounded when filled with passion, ‘This Sesshomaru shares in your desires.’

She shivered in remembrance, and then Haru was bustling in, ever polite as she entered.

“Miko,” bowed Haru respectfully, waiting for her command.

Blushing, Kagome sat up and covered her arms across her chest, feeling horribly exposed to her friend. She was humiliated for being caught in such a position with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru. Kagome stiffened. He was betrothed and yet he dared touch her and say such unfaithful things to her while his intended mate was unaware? Anger and hurt feelings clashed inside of Kagome. Why she should feel hurt that Sesshomaru had a mate, she didn’t know but blamed him for it anyway. It was his fault she felt such confusing emotions.

“Do you require assistance, miko?” Haru’s voice interrupted Kagome’s thoughts.

Still shaky with sexual frustration; though, she was unaware that was the cause, Kagome answered “ H-hai. If you could help me into my yukata?”

Standing, Kagome turned her back to Haru as she was helped into her garment. The sun was still out as it would be another few hours before night took over the sky, but Kagome was fatigued with her outdoor activities with Rin and her ordeal with Sesshomaru.

“Thanks, Haru. I think I’ll just take a nap now,” Kagome tried to smile at Haru.

“Of course, miko,” Haru said, bowing once more. “If you should require anything, I will be on the other side of the screen.”

Kagome looked to her right near the far wall. A screen had been situated there the day she had arrived, and Haru had been ordered by Sesshomaru to sleep here to better keep an eye on her in case she was in need of assistance. Haru was her maid, and must be close to her at all times. Kagome felt even more uncomfortable in her surroundings. This life was not meant for a shrine girl as herself.

Nodding her dark head, her hair left to fall around her shoulders and down her back, Kagome felt the soft texture rustle against her clothes. Turning to the bed, her mind instantly went back to Sesshomaru lying on top of her while she lay beneath him naked and melting in his embrace. Kagome tried to hide under the covers to block out the erotic image. Only then did her heart pang in regret she tried to feel for enjoying another’s kiss, for didn’t she love Inuyasha? Inuyasha who had been with her since she unwittingly came to the Feudal Era, and who had saved her on countless occasions.

Remembering the pain of knowing he had left her to go see Kikyo, the woman he had first loved obviously with a fierce passion, wasn’t she doing near the same thing by allowing Sesshomaru to kiss her so ardently before each bonding exchange and enjoying his lips on hers, his body pressed so close to her complaint one? Wouldn’t Inuyasha feel the same heartache and possibly betrayal that she always had when he was with Kikyo?

She was doing the exact same thing! She felt wretched. More because of the anguish she had gone through when Inuyasha went to Kikyo than how Inuyasha would feel about the situation; she was reluctant to admit to herself. What did that say about her?

And furthermore, how dare Sesshomaru cheat on his mate? Or soon to be mate, anyway. Still they were fiancés, intendants. Didn’t that mean anything to Sesshomaru?

Kagome may not understand why Sesshomaru was acting so out of character with her, maybe he was having cold feet before his wedding, but she had to make him see how wrong his actions were towards this faceless demoness meant to be his. Why the thought of him with another woman, kissing her, touching her, made Kagome feel uneasy, she wasn’t sure. Was she…was she jealous?

**********Later that Evening**********

A knock sounded on Kagome’s door while Haru was helping her into another kimono, and Rin poked her head inside, smiling brightly as she always seemed to be doing.

“Kagome-sama, Rin was wondering if you would like to eat with Rin and Sesshomaru-sama,” the little girl asked hopefully before adding, “but only if you’re feeling well, Sesshomaru-sama says.”

Turning her head, Kagome smiled at Rin. “I would love to join you, Rin. I’ve been stuck in this room too long.”

Racing in, Rin wrapped her arms around the older girl’s middle, hugging her strongly before darting back out of her room with a parting reply. “Rin will tell Sesshomaru-sama!”

Kagome smiled fondly after her, but she had an ulterior motive to facing Sesshomaru again. She needed to set things straight between them and make him aware of his new mate’s rights in privacy other than the intimacy of her room.

“Will you be joining us, Haru?” asked Kagome as she rose and made her way to the hallway, letting Haru slide the screen to her room close and take the lead as her guide to Sesshomaru’s private dining hall.

“Oh, no, miko,” Haru told her. “I am but a mere servant and shall wait for you in an adjourning room when you are ready to proceed back to your room.”

“Is that so? I’ve gotten so used to eating my meals with you; it’ll feel strange without having you there,” mused Kagome, not realizing the impact her words would have on Haru.

 _Would the miko never cease to amaze me?_  thought Haru in stunned silence. Kagome had no concept of propriety and station, making Haru feel accepted in a way that was not done between servant and a lady. Haru was thrown for a loop, not knowing how to proceed with the strange ningen. She feared becoming too familiar with her, than being reprimanded even punished for her forthrightness. Their worlds were just too different for the closeness the miko seemed to want from her even though secretly Haru began desiring the same thing. She wished they could be friends, but Haru was realistic. It was not to be.

They finally made it to Sesshomaru’s private dining hall and guards with identical uniforms as all the rest, opened the doors for them, silently bowing respectfully to Kagome. Kagome was tempted to return the gesture, but one look from Haru reminded her that it was not her place to bow to servants or guards; though, she knew not why except that she was a guest in Sesshomaru’s home.

Kagome stopped and gaped as she saw what lay behind the elaborate doors. The room was three times the size of her room, with a long, low table adorned in the middle and plush cushions surrounding its length. Ignoring the table at the moment to turn her heard left and right, to take in the same white walls and gold trim that was the hallways, but these walls were covered in beautiful tapestries. Most depicted out door sceneries of beautiful meadows, waterfalls, and flowers of every kind it seemed. A few others showed pictures of castles that were magnificently painted.

Kagome didn’t know why an eating room would have such beautiful paintings, but she was enchanted by the artistry. Glancing up, Kagome saw beautiful lamps hanging from the ceiling. Glancing back at the table, Kagome noticed assortment of food placed at just two settings. Then she noticed the table’s occupants. Sesshomaru was sitting at the head of the table while Rin sat at his left.

For a moment, Kagome’s eyes rested on Sesshomaru, drinking in his angelic beauty. He sat so straight and regal, his golden eye meeting hers with his normal bland expression.

“Kagome-sama! Aren’t you gonna come sit and eat?” asked Rin.

Blushing, Kagome heard the doors shut behind her as Haru remained on the other side and made her way to Sesshomaru’s right as that was the only other place setting. Kneeling on the velvet cushion and glancing at the bowls in front of her, she noticed that, though Rin too had food set before her, Sesshomaru did not, except for a cup and a tall jar with steam coming from the top. Well, actually, the taller jar was closer to her left elbow then towards him. Only then did Kagome realize two pairs of eyes were watching her, and she realized her blunder.

Clearing her throat, Kagome tried to smile as she said, “Hello Rin, Sesshomaru.” But she was soon at a loss for words, so Kagome silently lifted the tall jug, the contents rising to her nose telling her it was tea. She silently offered to pour for Sesshomaru. He nodded his head regally and raised his small cup towards her; Kagome concentrated hard not to spill even a drop of the contents or overflow his cup.

Somehow she succeeded, and Kagome was able to breathe a sigh of relief. He lifted the beverage and took a sip, signaling for the meal to begin.

Rin let out a load, “Itadakimasu,” before picking up her chopsticks and began eating. Kagome mimicked Rin and picked up her bowl of fish with one hand and her chopsticks with another.

Again she glanced at Sesshomaru’s empty place setting.

“Um, Sesshomaru?” Kagome asked hesitantly.

“Yes, miko?”

“Why aren’t you eating?”

Gazing at her with fathomless eyes, he said, “Your concern is unnecessary.”

Kagome frowned and put a piece of fish in her mouth and chewed slowly. As he continued to sit so silently beside her, unnerving her with his very presence, her mind recalled the way he had touched her. She thought—almost sourly—why he bothered to sit at the table anyway if he refused to eat. Still curiosity compelled her to say, “Surely you get hungry.” She didn’t know why she was worried by his refusal to eat. Hadn’t he just told her it wasn’t any of her business?

She watched him take another drink and his empty cup was set in front of him but he did not let go of it. Promptly, Kagome raised the jug with both hands and filled his cup once more to which he took another small drink. “This Sesshomaru does not require nourishment at this time.”

That was hard to believe to Kagome. He was obviously a very active male, with a muscular physic. Wouldn’t his body need constant sustenance for energy? Then again he was a full youkai. Kagome went back to her meal, practically ignoring Sesshomaru in favor for conversing with Rin as she was still upset at him for his actions against his mate. She refused to get in between a couple especially one that will be getting married, well mated soon. It was the same as cheating. That was unacceptable behavior to Kagome.  

Sesshomaru was perplexed at the miko’s behavior towards him. She was polite, but other than refill his cup if it became empty and after her first arrival, she had been ignoring him purposefully he knew because of the way she refused to look at him and the tension in her small body. He did not know why she was acting so unusual, but he did not like being ignored. Especially by her. He didn’t know why he was so frustrated by her neglect, but he refused to allow it to continue. She was to be his mate and he demanded attention.

When Kagome sat down her bowl and placed her hands on her lap demurely, she looked to Sesshomaru, signaling that she had eaten her fill as Rin obviously had. Sesshomaru gestured that they may leave, and Rin bounded for the door, turned around and asked the still kneeling Kagome, “Can Rin stay with Kagome-sama a little bit longer?”

Kagome almost didn’t have the heart to deny the cute girl as she cast big, brown, puppy eyes in her direction, seeking attention. She was about to agree; although, inwardly she sighed at postponing her talk with Sesshomaru, when a masculine voice spoke before she could.

“The miko and this Sesshomaru have things to discuss, Rin. Off to bed.”

Nodding her head and smiling at her guardian, she agreed with a happy, “Hai,” and left.

Now that they were alone together, Kagome wasn’t at all sure how to proceed with her well thought out discussion, a reprimand really. But again, Sesshomaru took the initiative, stood, and offered his hand to help her stand. Bewildered, not knowing what he had to say to her, Kagome placed her hand in his, allowing him to help her to her feet. She barely reached his chest, and had to crane her neck back, they were standing so close; the angle would surely put a creak in her neck soon. Being this close to him, however, made her heart race. She felt a hand at her lower back as he walked with her to the exit.

“Come,” he told her without infliction.

Obeying, curious as to what he was up to, Kagome followed him, consciously aware of his hand with every step she took. It burned through her clothes straight to her skin.

They walked unhurriedly through the halls, but Kagome’s attention was centered solely on the hand upon her back that she paid no attention to where they were going until somehow they reached the main doors. They were huge, ornament, and intimidating. Guards stationed before the portal bowed deeply to them, and opened the way for them.

Outside, Sesshomaru stopped and without looking down at her, wrapped his arm around her shoulders and lightly pressed her injured shoulder against his side soft enough to cause her no discomfort. Before she knew what was happening, Kagome was gliding through the sky once more with Sesshomaru, the wind whipping at their clothes, and the moon a sliver in the sky. Gazing at what she could see of the moon, Kagome reflected that it was only a hand full of nights before Inuyasha turned human, and her resolve to chastise Sesshomaru resurfaced.

He took her above a grove of trees before descending into a clearing. Kagome gasped as her eyes lit on the pool and large rocks lying near the dark water sparkle with the stars above. Though dark, the sky was cloudless and somehow Kagome had no problem seeing in the dark as she drank in the beauty of the oasis she had been brought to. She didn’t even notice her heightened night vision, so enthralled as she was. Kagome had always enjoyed the outdoors, and being cooped up in her room had been difficult. Now she breathed in the clean air of the night and exhaled on a sigh.

“It’s beautiful,” she murmured.

Sesshomaru was supremely pleased with himself that his efforts to please the miko had been received so graciously and caused pride to swell in his chest.

“This Sesshomaru had hoped to please you.”

Kagome turned to him, unsmiling. “You shouldn’t say such things to me.”

“It is true.”

“But you already have a mate!” she said a little loud. “Remember? You went through a lot of trouble to find her. It is her you should be trying to please.” Though she said the words, Kagome’s heart clenched at the thought of Sesshomaru sharing such a blissful place with another. She squashed the thought.

He was silently gazing at her, her eyesight able to see him perfectly, and his eyes never left her face. His gaze did funny things to her stomach.

“There was no demoness remaining,” he told her.

It was Kagome’s turn to silently gaze at him, searching for the truth in his eyes. She had not made the connection that she had been the last to remain. She was not thinking herself as a candidate because Sesshomaru may desire her, but it was a demoness he wished for as a mate, and the knowledge that she wasn’t good enough to him stung.

She didn’t know why she cared so much about his opinion, but she did, painfully so. She felt tears prick her eyes, and she turned away, mortified that she would cry in front of him and for such a stupid reason. She meant very little to him, and she should feel the same towards him, yet her heart ached anyway, and the tears stung her eyes threatening to fall. Why did she have to do this now?!

Somehow he was before her; a hand cupped the back of her head and gently pressed her cheek to his warm, hard chest. She felt her heart melt and the tears leaked over to run down her face unchecked. Why was she crying?

Then he was bending over her, nuzzling her temple, then moving his lips to drink in the tears she unwittingly shed. Her eyes were closed, enjoying the moment, even though she knew she could never be anything more than a passing fancy for one such as him.

“Why do you weep?” he asked her in a soft voice, his lips brushing over hers, barely touching.

She sucked in a shuddering breath, unable to answer and refusing to meet his gaze.

Undaunted, he kissed the corner of her mouth, then each of her eyelids, making her soft and complaint against him. Her hands came up to rest lightly upon his chest, feeling the warmth beneath the silk of his clothing. When he made a move to kiss her, Kagome pulled back, pushing against his chest, but he had a steel band around her waist keeping her close. She had to arch her back against his arm to keep from kissing him as he refused to retreat.

“Stop, Sesshomaru!” Again she pushed against his chest, getting nowhere.

“Miko, we must bond once more to strengthen your youki,” Sesshomaru reminded her with a seductive note to his deep timbre.

Meeting his gaze, she told him in no uncertain terms, “Don’t! I’m not interested in a physical relationship, so don’t kiss me before bonding. Just get it over with.” It was nearly a plea as she knew his hold on her senses was strong, and she didn’t want to feel what he could make her feel when touching her so intimately. Though she didn’t say it aloud, they both knew she was also thinking about Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru’s teeth clenched at her rejection of him as a man. He knew she enjoyed his touch, yet she refused him. He knew she was thinking about his bastard of a brother, and it angered him. He wanted her to think only of him and no other man, especially not Inuyasha.

Clenching his clawed hand in her hair roughly, he ignored her words and kissed her hard.

Kagome stood there frozen for all of a heartbeat before she tried to turn her head, to deny his kiss, to deny him. He angled their heads sideways to deepen the kiss, his hand tight in her hair, refusing to let her go. His tongue coaxed her mouth to open with persuasive licks and nips, but she was desperate to get away from him, afraid to drown again in his embrace, so she bit his bottom lip hard.

She tasted blood, but he didn’t seem to mind but growled in encouragement. The sound was so erotic it sent a pulse down between her thighs. making her ache.

 _No! I can’t just…he has to stop…_  Kagome tried to think coherently, tried to save her heart from a man who could never love her, someone she couldn’t possibly love as her heart was already taken.

He was backing her up slowly, forcing her to walk backwards. His hold on her prevented her from stumbling. Her hands gripped his shoulders, clenched the cloth in her hands as her back hit the trunk of a tree, and she gasped, unwittingly allowing him access to her mouth. He dominated the kiss, taking quick possession of her mouth, of her senses, and all she could do was cling to him.

She felt a hand go to her hip and the other slide over her cheek, down her jaw to graze his nails gently down her neck, making her shiver in delight, a small moan slipping from her lips to be caught by his mouth. He was devouring her, and she was letting him. She felt him shift closer, his chest brushing against hers making, her breasts ache and feel painfully full.

The hand on her neck caressed her collarbone before gliding to cup her breast though her clothes and she gasped at the intimate contact, lighting on fire. Her nipple instantly hardened in the palm of his hand as he moved his hand in rough circles against her breast, stimulating her nipple. She was kissing him back, her blood boiling.

Sesshomaru had been angry when he started the kiss, but now he was enthralled by the softness of the miko. She tasted divine, and her plump breast was plaint beneath his hand. He needed to touch her, to feel her skin. He untied her sash, letting it fall to the ground forgotten, as he slide his clawed hand beneath the two layers of her kimono before he was able to cup her bare breast.

He felt her arch into his hand, egging him on, encouraging him. He was on fire for her; though, he was in enough control to not hurt her. He was careful of his sharp claws as he circled her areola, her whimpers against his mouth exciting him. He moved his mouth down her neck to lick and suck and nip while he pinched her nipple, making her cry out softly. He wanted her to make that sound again and again.

He needed to taste more of her, so he spread her clothes wider bearing her breasts to the night air, and he bent his head to suckle her like a pup.

Kagome cried out, her hands clenched in Sesshomaru’s hair as she felt him suckle her hard distended nipple before letting it slide out of his mouth with a ‘pop’. His hand went to massage her wet nipple as he feasted on the other. Kagome was panting as pleasure swamped her senses. Her breasts tingled with such pleasurable pain, she almost wanted him to stop the torture, but she didn’t, perversely needing more as her womb clenched, and liquid pooled from between her thighs.

A clawed hand went between the opening of her clothing to feel her thigh, and trace up its length, leaving goose bumps behind. He nipped at her breast while his hand came to the apex of her thighs and encountered her patch of curls there and slick wetness. Sesshomaru growled against her breast and leaned back to look upon her face, seeing her face flushed and eyes glazed over with passion. It was an enthralling sight to behold such fire and passion in one so small.

When Kagome felt fingers slide between her wet folds, she cried out at the pleasurable sensations but tried to twist away from Sesshomaru. “Stop! What are you doing?” she panted as she wriggled against his hand and shoved at his arm and chest.

“You are so wet, Kagome,” he whispered to her sinfully and brought his fingers from her core to his lips. They were dripping with her heat as she watched him lick his fingers clean of her essence, drinking it down like fine wine. Her lower body clenched and her breath hitched at the sinful sight.

“You taste of sweet nectar,” he told her in a sexy low voice.

She gulped, not knowing how to handle the situation. Her body was on fire, and she ached painfully and felt strangely empty.

He watched her as he slid his finger once more through her wetness, stroking her clit. She made a strangled sound, and he forced her legs wider as he pressed a knee between her sweet thighs, spreading her for his exploration. She was so wet; his fingers were instantly coated with her juices. He pressed his thumb against the nub of her sex and she thrust her hips helplessly against his hand.

Sesshomaru was perspiring, his clothes felt scratchy to his sensitive flesh. His cock was so hard, he thought he might burst right then and there. He thrust a finger into her tight, wet sheath while his thumb continued its circular motions at her nub, making her cry out and throw her arms around his neck, thrusting her hips into his hand, impaling herself.

He added a second finger, groaning as her muscles tightened around his fingers, pumping them in a steady rhythm, mimicking what he wanted to do with his shaft. Her cries carried across the clearing, and his eyes strayed to her bouncing breasts as he continued to thrust his fingers deeper inside her. He began to suckle her once more.

Kagome was experiencing intense pleasure for the first time that she started to get scared as her body seemed to climb an invisible mountain until she was at the edge of a precipice, afraid to fall. She sucked in her breath and tried to worm away from Sesshomaru’s devil fingers and hot mouth.

“I can’t…” she tried to tell him.

Sesshomaru leaned in close and growled in her ear, making her pulse leap. “Yes, you can. You will.” It was an order, a decree, one she was helpless to disobey.

She cried out as she fell, shattering into a thousand pieces as lights flashed under her closed lids. She convulsed in his arms, her sheath spasming around his thrusting fingers as he prolonged her orgasm. She sobbed his name, not Inuyasha’s, and he smirked with satisfaction.

She was boneless in his arms while his body still burned, but he refused to take her just yet, and he lowered his forehead to hers, breathing heavily, and her arousal deep in his nostrils, making it difficult for him to calm his raging heartbeat and breathe normally. They were both panting sharing their breath.

Kagome was tired and still weak from her injuries and after her release, sleep tried to drag her under, but she fought it as she gazed up to meet Sesshomaru’s heated gaze, his eyes slightly red, fangs bursting from his mouth, and purple stripes jagged on his high cheek bones. Instead of scaring her, the sight was oddly arousing. She was unable to speak as she gazed up at him helplessly.

She watched him lean in and kiss her so tenderly, that it brought tears to her eyes, and then he was forcing his youki inside of her; though, she feared she was too tired for the exchange. Thankfully, the bonding seemed easier as her youki drank in what Sesshomaru had to offer her, taking him deep inside her body, as his fingers had been.

As soon as he was finished, she passed out, needing rest. She wasn’t aware of Sesshomaru fixing her clothes and carrying her, flying through the air back to his castle, and putting her to bed himself, ordering Haru to keep an eye on her. Then he left to burn alone, unfulfilled.

Haru knew by her scent that her lady had recently been intimate in some way with her lord, but she thought nothing of it and lay down to sleep, ready to be alert and wake should the miko need her in the night.


	17. Life's Consequences

Kikyo opened her eyes, waiting for the blurriness to ebb and her surroundings to take shape as she stared up at a wooden ceiling that slowly came into focus. Surveying her surroundings, Kikyo noticed that she lay upon a low futon with a musty smelling kimono covering her as a blanket. Turning her head to encompass the small room she found herself in, there was no furnishings with bare wood walls, but most of all, she noticed how weak she felt. Moving her head took much more effort than it should have and her limbs felt lethargic and heavy.

Creaking of a floor board near her had her head turning towards the noise only to find a grotesque little girl standing at the entrance to her small room, or what Kikyo assumed was a girl, but she was like no child she had ever witnessed. Terrible scars crisscrossed her face with different skin tones in patches. Mismatched eyes, one brown and the other blue and slightly bigger than the other, stared back at her.

One of her arms was too long for her body, dragging on the floor, and her legs were two different skin tones as well, baring similar scars. What hair she had was straggly and missing in several places. Truly an ugly little girl, but Kikyo could sense no soul from the child’s body. In fact, she was sure this creature was made from the flesh and bone of several corpses and animated by magic. Dark magic, she knew. Nothing of pure light would create such a being as this.

Kikyo had no idea where she was, who this creature might be, or why she had been brought here. Obviously, she had been taken from Inuyasha after hearing a strange song that had come from the forest. It had called to her, demanding she obey. Obey who? Who was capable of controlling her or coming close to doing so? It had taken all her strength not to heed the call of the music, until she had passed out from the strain.

Kikyo had no idea who this creature belonged to, but like any child, perhaps she could be coaxed into helping her for a few kind words. “Who are you child?”

The little imp cowered at the door jamb, huddling close to the wood for safety it would seem. The creature seemed afraid of her. “You have nothing to fear from me, little one,” Kikyo tried to reassure her, unsure if the imp understood her or not.

Kikyo watched as the imp took a hesitant step towards her, and she smiled in encouragement, coaxing the imp nearer. “Come to me, child. Won’t you come?”

The imp seemed dazzled by her if her grotesque expression could be read correctly. Her eyes seemed to sparkle, and she stepped towards her with an out stretched hand. Thinking the creature wished to take hold of her hand, Kikyo summoned the strength necessary to free her hand from her covering and stretch it out towards the imp slowly so as not to scare her, but still the imp paused, uncertainty clear in her body language. Kikyo continued talking in low tones soothingly. “Don’t be shy, child. Come to me.”

All of a sudden, the imp ran at her, and only then did Kikyo notice the flute she clutched in her left hand with the too large arm dragging upon the floor. The imp fell to her knees beside Kikyo’s head, ignoring her outstretched hand and burrowing her free hand into Kikyo’s inky, black hair, making a cooing sounds of pleasure. The imp smiled at the softness of her hair, petting it like a loved pet. Kikyo was momentarily surprised, but she smiled for the child. Up close, she could smell the rot and decay emanating from the small body next to her and determined that the imp was in fact a puzzle of mismatched flesh sewn together.  _Who would make such an abomination?_  Kikyo thought almost absent mindedly, until her eyes widened in dawning realization.

This creature was similar to her. Her own body was made out of clay held together by dark magic as this creature’s body was made from bits of real flesh and bone animated by evil magic. How alike they were in that moment; though, their bodies were composed differently, they were essentially the same. Only her body resembled that of a human’s while this creature had the visage of a monster. Kikyo felt remorse and compassion for this imp who lived yet was dead.

“We don’t belong here do we?” Kikyo said, implying they did not belong in the land of the living as she gently stroking the imp’s matted hair. The child looked at her in trepidation at first until her gentle administrations calmed and seemed to soothe her. Was this creature a girl? Did it matter?

Kikyo didn’t expect an answer from the imp, but one came from the door of her room. “Oh, yes, you do! I brought you here specifically, my treasure.”

Kikyo’s gaze turned to see who had spoken, her eyes landing upon a young woman standing in the doorway, garbed in mourning clothes. It was hard to tell where this new woman’s black hair ended and her clothes began.

“Imp! Get away from my treasure,” the woman demanded, scowling at the imp, who cowered and ran from the room with a backward glance at Kikyo and receiving a shove out of the room for her troubles. Kikyo gazed at the woman silently, knowing she was in the presence of a dark miko, and by the sound of her, not a very sane one.

The dark miko took a few steps into the room, asking her anxiously, “The imp has not hurt you, treasure, has it?”

Ignoring the question, Kikyo demanded calmly, “Who are you?”

“Treasure’s not very nice, but not to worry. I will take care of that soon,” said Utako, laughing shrilly. “I am Utako, my treasure, and your body shall be mine.”

Kikyo’s eyes narrowed on Utako. “What do you plan to do?”

Utako smiled and stroked her own hair absent mindedly. “Why, take your eternal life. Don’t play stupid, treasure. I must know your secret.”  An earnest, greedily, insane look crossed her face, her eyes never leaving Kikyo’s.

Kikyo scoffed at the ridiculous statement. “I do not possess eternal life, dark one. I am not even truly alive. This body was forged from heated clay mixed with my remains and graveyard soil before being reanimated by recalling my soul from the dead by the demon Urasue.” Kikyo thought her reincarnation’s involvement immaterial as the spell would have worked without her present.

Utako didn’t seem to be listening to her as she then ranted with glee, “You won’t be getting away from me, my treasure. Already the hanyou has succumbed to my noxious gasses, slipping into a deep sleep, to never awaken and unable to take you from me.”

 _Inuyasha!_  Kikyo thought with elation and alarm.  _He came after me. I must go to him._  But how she wasn’t sure. She didn’t think she had the strength to stand let alone find and get to him.

“Imp! Play for me,” demanded Utako. The same eerie music from before filled the air, immobilizing Kikyo as she refused to heed the call. What was this sound meant for? Whatever it was, it couldn’t be good. Then corpses of youkai and ningen walked up behind Utako. One detached itself from the horde and came for her.  _The music controls the dead!_  Kikyo was able to surmise. Raising a barrier to protect herself, Kikyo tried to maintain it while the corpse that had tried to grab her began to burn with a horrendous screech.

 _I can feel the call of the flute. Am I nothing more than a soulless puppet as well?_  was Kikyo’s disheartened thought. How well she knew her life was over and only death waited to reclaim her. Was she no different from these mindless dolls orchestrated by Utako and that imp she controls? If she was dead, then why did it feel as if her heart was breaking at the thought?

 _Inuyasha,_  her soul cried out for him.

“Bad, treasure, bad!” Utako cried, who then stomped towards Kikyo with a reproachful expression. “I must have eternal life!” The dark miko placed her hands upon Kikyo’s barrier, burning herself, yet not reacting to the pain as she forced her own dark reiki against the shield, tearing it down with little effort.

 _Oh, no! I am too weak to sustain my barrier,_  Kikyo thought, silently glaring defiantly up at the cackling dark miko.  _Damn that music._

“Strip her,” ordered Utako to another corpse, whose neck had been ripped wide open, revealing dead, meaty tissue with dried, crusted blood around the edges, staining the dirty and torn kimono it wore. Kikyo grimaced as the undead’s hands shredded her clothes, leaving her naked and feeling utterly vulnerable.

“Now take her to the glass pool,” Utako ordered with glee.

Unable to put up a struggle, Kikyo was lifted into the corpse’s arms, smelling the putrid odor that came off it as she was carried from the small room. As they passed into the next room, Kikyo saw the little imp playing the eerie music in a far corner. The creature seemed to watch her with sad eyes. Kikyo found herself in a larger room with no windows but a huge glass sphere near the back wall filled with some king of liquid. She had no desire to get closer to the strange pool, but the corpse that carried her brought her right next to it and situated along the side of the sphere were wooded steps leading to the top.

“This pool is filled with my potion meant to dissolve your body, my treasure, so that I may obtain the magic that animates you,” Utako explains excitedly.

“Stop this,” ordered Kikyo, but she was ignored.

“Drop her in!” Utako ordered with a smile on her face.

Without hesitating, the corpse climbed and unceremoniously dropped her into the pool, where she floated in the water’s center, unable to move. Kikyo could see a blurry version of Utako and her undead, the liquid she was in making it impossible to see details clearly beyond color and an outline. Almost instantly, she felt a burning sensation. To protect herself, Kikyo formed another barrier around herself, knowing it wouldn’t last; she was too drained.

She had to get out of there, or did she? She was already dead, so what right did she have to cling to this half-life a youkai had given her two years ago? To keep a piece of her reincarnation’s soul to animate her clay shell? Her time to live had passed, so why fight death now?  She was already dead.

 _Inuyasha, please forgive me,_  was Kikyo’s heartfelt internal cry.

She had closed her eyes in grief and acceptance, about to give up the fight on a life that was not hers, when she heard a dull blast with an unmistakable aura. The heart she no longer possessed clenched painfully in her chest, crying out for him to come for her, even though she knew she had no right to do so.

**********With Inuyasha**********

Inuyasha had woken groggy and leaden from his perch in a tree by a beseeching voice in his mind he could have sworn was Kikyo crying out for him. He had found himself surrounded by the strange fog he had gone to sleep seeing swirling upon the ground and realized he was far too tired and weak for no reason. Guessing correctly it was the fog affecting him, Inuyasha used his Wind Scar from his perch, dispelling the odorless fog.

Instantly, the undead came out from the hut and emerged from the trees at the flute’s call.

“Keh, you again,” growled Inuyasha, eyeing the corpses, his nose once more being assaulted by the stench they carried. “Disgusting. Hey, Utako! I know you’re in there. Give me back Kikyo!”

“You wish to steal my treasure from me, hanyou? You can’t have her!” screeched Utako as she exited the hut, pointing at him, directing her minions to swarm him. “You are nothing, so remain as nothing,” she admonished him. “Kill him.”

“I don’t think so. Wind Scar!” Inuyasha yelled, swiping his sword left then right, obliterating the surrounding forest and the undead along with it. Only a dozen were left standing, making the witch screech in anger.

“Bad, nothing! I will make you nothing,” cried the witch, and she began to transform before his very eyes. Her form stretched and distorted, transforming her into a horrendous ogre-type creature but like none he had ever seen. Her flesh was as pale as a corpse with blue veins running everywhere and long white hair obscuring her wart covered face, with jagged teeth protruding from a crooked jaw, but that wasn’t the worst of it. Eyes and mouths opening along her new body; they were on her stomach, arms, legs—everywhere.

“What the—“ Inuyasha gaped at the creature as it roared at him. Clenching his teeth, he jumped at the creature with sword held high, yelling his battle cry, but before he could land a hit, the eyes on its chest and shoulders looked in his direction and a red beam shot out at him.

“Gah.” Inuyasha deflected the attack with his sword, but other beams hit his legs, a hip, and one shoulder before he was able to retreat. Blood welled and spilled over the thin, small wounds that went clean though his body. “Damn!”

The creature laughed at his pain, making him snarl at it. “You think you’ve seen the last of me?” Inuyasha raised his sword, preparing to strike once more to use his Wind Scar but at a safer distance when the many mouths opened along the creature’s body, letting out a banshee wail, wracking his ears with pain until blood spilled from his ears. “Aaaaahh.” He covered his ears, trying to protect them.

A corpse pounced on him, pinning him down before tearing its teeth into his wounded shoulder, making him cry out again before punching the thing in the skull, throwing it off, but two others knocked him flat on his back again before he could regain his footing, then a third had hold of him.

“Get off me!” Inuyasha swiped at them with his sharp claws, tearing into the neck of one and disemboweling another. He kicked at the one nearest his legs, finally regaining his feet, blood spilling from numerous wounds. The fight had just begun, and he was already this wounded? The fog had obviously sapped him of strength, making him slow to respond.

The undead rushed him, moving at youkai speed even the ningen corpses as they lashed out at him, trying to kill him. Inuyasha swung his sword madly in an attempt to keep them at bay. He had no idea where all of them were coming from. He saw a familiar red beam shoot towards him, and he jumped out of the way, letting the corpses take the hit from their mistress while he jumped on top of the hut’s roof. That’s when he noticed the ogre witch spew dozens of corpses from her mouth, answering his question on where they had been coming from. It was a revolting sight to behold. He had to get rid of the undead and kill the witch fast as his strength was waning.

How was he supposed to destroy the army of corpses when she could just make more? He couldn’t use the Wind Scar to kill the witch as she was too close to the hut where he knew Kikyo to be. All too soon he was again engaged with the undead. “Just stay dead!” Then his mind caught onto the music and understood what he had to do to stop the dead from rising.  _Where…? There!_

“Blades of blood,” cried Inuyasha, aiming at the ugly imp, his blades cutting off the thing’s too long arm and tearing it to pieces. Instantly the other corpses fell to the ground, unable to move around without the music’s enchantment.  

A horrible scream came from the ogre as it charged after him with death in its eyes. Deftly, he dogged its red lasers, but was once again hit with the banshee’s cries, making him stumble. A large hand hit him, smashing into his side, making him fly backwards and hit the ground with a crash. Groaning with pain and weariness, Inuyasha forced himself to regain his footing, but another cry from the hundreds of mouths had him withering in agony.

“Shut up!” he cried, swinging his blade at the creature, unable to use his Wind Scar as it never once moved away from its position in front of the hut, but still he had to stop the blood curling noise. “Adamant barrage!” The diamonds rushed at the eyes and mouths scattered across the witch’s body blinding many of the eyes, and silencing many more of the wailing cries.

The creature screamed in fury and pain, but Inuyasha was already on the move, jumping once more on top of the roof behind the creature and leaped towards her with sword at the ready. More red beams from its back shoulders were able to hit him in his charge, but he ignored the burning pain and swung his sword, severing its spinal cord.

Inuyasha jumped down to land beside the fallen creature as it shifted slowly back to Utako who somehow still breathed as she gasped out her dying words. “I only wished to be worthy of your love, Naraku.” 

Inuyasha sucked in his breath and sank to his knees, demanding, “You know Naraku? Hey, answer me! Don’t you dare die yet.” But it was too late as he saw her flesh lose its youth and turn into the old hag he had first seem as she stared up at him, her eyes glazed over in death. “Keh, damn.”

Then he remembered. “Kikyo!” He ran into the hut only to see Kikyo inside a glass pool of water. She was naked; her hair floating around her and her skin was covered with burn marks.

“Kikyo!” Raising his fist, he charged at the glass, and punched through its thin barrier, making the water rush out to drench him in its stinging contents as he grabbed Kikyo. Looking around frantically for anything to cover her with, Inuyasha spotted a kimono in a small room off to his left. It smelled of Kikyo. She must have been here before. What was that water?

Covering her in the dry garment, Inuyasha called out to her again, worried because she had yet to open her eyes or respond. Was she…? No! She couldn’t be! He couldn’t have been too late!

“Kikyo! Wake up, damn it. Kikyo!”

“Inu-ya-sha,” she whispered and opened her familiar brown orbs to gaze up at him with such sadness his heart clenched.

“Are you alright?” he asked gruffly.

“Yes.”

They both turned towards the doorway as a noise caught their attention. Inuyasha had been unable to hear the imp drag itself into the room with his damaged ears. He cursed his weakness. “Up for some more? Well I’m ready if you are,” he told the imp who stopped its movements and tried to smile at them, no, at Kikyo.

“Wait, Inuyasha,” beseeched Kikyo.

“What for? This thing helped try to kill you.”

“Please, trust me.” Looking away from Inuyasha’s beloved face whom she had feared to never gaze upon again, Kikyo turned her eyes on the imp and compassion for the creature once more swelled in her breast. “Come to me, child.” She reached out a hand for her to take. The imp tried to crawl closer and take her offered hand, but the imp’s arm dropped and her eyes lost their light before it could reach her. She was truly dead if she had ever really lived. Again Kikyo wondered about her existence.

“Inuyasha?”

“What is it Kikyo? Are you hurt?” Inuyasha’s arms tighten around her, ignoring the imp’s corpse.

“Do you think me as empty as the dead controlled by Utako were? Should I too be dead as they are now?” For once since her unnatural rebirth, Kikyo sought solace and comfort from Inuyasha as she had once in life, needing to feel his warmth, to hear he still loved her, to know that she still mattered to him.

“Of course not! How could you ever believe such a thing, Kikyo? Those things were mindless puppets with no soul or emotions. You’re different,” he tried to reassure her, dismayed by her train of thought. She was not like those corpses or the imp created by Utako. She wasn’t!

Kikyo lay against him, allowing his warmth to be absorbed into her body even though her mind still dwelled on Utako’s puppets. She did not belong in this world. But she wanted to stay because this is where Inuyasha was, selfish desire she knew it to be.

“Inuyasha, you’re wounded.” Kikyo eyed the blood coating his fire rat robes and even felt the warm, sticky fluid on her cheek where she had laid her face against him. Seeing it, Inuyasha cursed and tried to wipe it away, but only managing to smear it.

“I’ll be fine. Let’s get outta here.” Inuyasha lifted her and felt dizziness attack his senses.

“Inuyasha!”

“I’m fine,” he tried to reassure her, carrying her out of the hut and racing off into the dense forest away from the stench of death and decay.


	18. Painful Misunderstandings

“Damn, that Inuyasha,” Naraku spat out as he reclined against a wall in a deserted and darkened room, with Kanna before him, holding out her mirror to him, showing him Utako’s failure in killing Kikyo and Inuyasha. “A worthless endeavor.”

Naraku gazed off to the side, his eyes not seeing what was before him, but memories took shape before his eyes as he remembered a few weeks ago when he had encountered the insane dark miko Utako. He remembered seeing her curious corpses and how she sustained her life over the decades; unaware that she had slowly corrupted her mind and leaving her sanity behind. She had been an intriguing woman, one he could have a use for, at least he had hoped. It had been a simple thing to become her obsession and convince her he needed a youthful bride and how to obtain such a body that would never age.

His eyes narrowed as the present came back to him. She had failed, but then he laughed with malice as he turned his head once more to gaze upon the hapless love birds. How he enjoyed seeing the anguish upon Kikyo’s face when she contemplated her existence and her likeness to Utako’s lifeless corpses. Then there was Inuyasha’s helpless expression at her distress. Though he would love to see his enemies perish, he relished their agony more.

Once more in a good mood, he commanded Kanna, “Show me the monk and slayer.”

Silently, Kanna did as he bid, expressionless, and the scene inside the mirror changed until he witnessed the monk and slayer riding through the late afternoon skies upon the fire cat. “Let’s see if they survive my minions, fufufu.” A wicked smirk graced his lips as a lust for blood entered his crimson gaze.

 

**********With Sango, Miroku, and Shippo**********

 

“Where are we going?” asked little Shippo as he clung to Miroku’s robes, balancing on his shoulder with years of practice.

“Wherever Inuyasha is,” Miroku replied unhelpfully, who sat behind the slayer, his eyes fixated on her lithe back, shapely curves pressed invitingly between his thighs as they flew across the skies on Kirara’s back. His hands itched to wonder along her muscular form. His mind was far too occupied to pay much head to Shippo’s words.

“Yah, but where is he? I don’t even remember where we parted with him,” complained the fox kit. For the better part of the day, they had been searching and backtracking in an effort to once again travel with Inuyasha as he went after Kikyo. Staying with Akahana had not been an option as she had been completely out of control with fever as she tried to kill them.

“Don’t worry, Shippo. We—“ Sango had begun to reassure the kit when she felt a hand stroke high on her thigh. “Pervert!” she screeched and jabbed backwards with her elbow to sink into Miroku’s unguarded middle. The air whooshed out of him as he gasped for air, clutching at his abused midsection with the offending hand he had placed upon the slayer.

Shippo glanced down at the bent over monk with contempt and muttered, “Idiot.”

“Weren’t you a little harsh, Sango? I was merely checking to see that you were well—“ began Miroku in his own defense, when he was interrupted by Sango’s angry reply.

“Save it, monk! You’re lucky I went easy on you!”

“You never learn, do you,” piped Shippo, shaking his head at the older ningen.

Miroku laughed hesitantly as he gave his stomach a last sympathetic stroke as pain lingered, but snapped to attention and came on alert when Sango pointed in front of her and called out, “I see something up a head.”

Looking over her shoulder, Miroku’s gaze settled first on a break in the forest, then saw a manor smack dab in the middle of a huge clearing.

“Who could be living way out here?” questioned Shippo softly, gripping Miroku’s robes tighter.

“Should we find out, Miroku?” Sango asked in all seriousness, forgetting his previous perverted actions for the time being.

“Perhaps we’ll find news of Inuyasha,” he commented. They both knew that if their friend was here, than Utako and her corpses couldn’t be far behind.

“Kirara, land over there, but stay wary,” instructed Sango, pointing in front of the small manor, her eyes alert, muscles tensed and ready for action.

They landed in the courtyard and dismounted quietly, eyes roaming and searching for any hint of movement. The grass they walked on was yellow in death, the dirt dry and cracked underfoot. The manor they had seen in the air, now up close, looked dilapidated and abandoned. The roof was caved in and sagging near the front, the wrap around walking space had missing planks and rotted railing, the four steps leading up to the front entrance, which was wide open, looked serviceable but weak upon closer inspection, and the stone walls were graying and falling apart. Whoever once lived here, no longer did, or so it seemed.

“It’s creepy,” muttered Shippo with a fearful voice, clutching Miroku’s robes tightly.

Absentmindedly, Miroku reached up with his cursed hand to stroke Shippo’s auburn hair reassuringly. “Never fear, Shippo. Everything seems quiet here.” Still, he was alert to any possible danger.

Then a creek was heard as if someone had stepped on a noisy floor board, causing an eerie noise to disrupt the quiet, and Miroku’s words to be false. Shippo shrieked in over exaggerated fear, hair standing on end, as he watched the empty, darkened doorway to the manor.

“Something’s over there!” he squeaked.

“Who’s there?” challenged Sango as she bent her knees and tightened her grip on her hiraikotsu in preparation to throw it at any sign of danger.

All of a sudden, a small woman peeked out at them, hugging the door jam in fear. “W-who are you?” came a small, tentative voice.

The tension seemed to drain out of the pair as they gazed at the woman who built enough courage to step away from the doorway and into the late afternoon light. She was very beautiful. Her face was pale and unblemished, long, glossy black hair cascading down her back and over her shoulders, as she wore a beautiful purple and yellow designed kimono.

Miroku’s eyes widened in appreciation as his gaze fixated upon her lithe form, while Shippo gapped open mouthed at her beauty as well, still perched on his shoulder. Sango saw the other woman’s elegant face and glanced towards Miroku uncertainly, only to glare at his bewitched stare.

“I was frightened when I heard movement outside,” continued the beautiful woman in a shy voice, obviously still frightened by their appearance.

Ever the gallant samaritan, Miroku stepped forward, shrugging off an indignant Shippo who jumped to the ground ungracefully, and stepped forward with a huge smile and welcoming demeanor. “Do not worry yourself, my good woman. We were looking for a friend when we stumbled upon your home.”

Scampering over to Sango, Shippo asked in a low voice so the small woman wouldn’t hear, “He calls this a home?”

Sango was quiet as she watched the man she loved once again play the ladies’ man and tried not to let it hurt her and lied to herself that it didn’t. Shippo looked up at her, noticing her silence for the first time and frowned, worried.

“Sango?” he asked tentatively, but he was ignored. He wasn’t sure she heard him as she continued to watch the other two, and a sad expression crossed his face as he continued watching hers.

Miroku was completely oblivious to Sango’s pain as he stepped forward and offered his hand to the beautiful woman, one foot on the first step. “And what name would befit such a beautiful woman?”

Her smile was radiant as she focused her whole attention upon him, blushing prettily. “I am Kiyo-hime, sir monk.”

Miroku’s smile widened at her becoming blush, and he climbed nimbly up the wooden steps to grasp her small hand between his larger ones. “A hime? I am your faithful servant, Kiyo-hime. I fear there is a demonic presence hanging over your home, but do not fear, as I will exercise the demon for you without charge,” he lied smoothly, leaning close to her as if to offer protection with his very body if need be. He missed the exasperated expressions behind him and the continual glares coming from the slayer.

“Monk, I don’t think—“ started Sango as she took a few steps towards him, but was silenced by the hime’s words.

“Oh, would you, brave monk? There has been a youkai hanging around here,” Kiyo-hime told him with a fearful expression and raised her hands to grip Miroku’s arm, looking up at him, wanting reassurance.

Without skipping a beat, Miroku said, “You have nothing to fear, hime, for I shall save you from this beast.”

“Oh, do come in first. There’s so much to tell you,” encouraged Kiyo-hime, as she wrapped her arms around one of his and guided him inside the dark, dank manor, ignoring Sango and Shippo standing in the yard. “What is your name, sir monk?”

“Hey! What about us?!” exclaimed Shippo, bounding after them with the silent Sango at his heels.

If the outside of the manor looked despondent, then the interior was worse and inhospitable. How this lone woman, and a hime at that, was able to live and survive here was another mystery. Sango had a bad feeling about this place and the woman hanging on Miroku’s arm. Jealousy, however, had her ignoring her instincts and focused only on the pairs’ backs.

She led them to a room lit by a dull lamp set upon a low table. The tatami mats were dirty and moth eaten and the room smelled strongly of mold. Shippo ignored courtesy and covered his nose with the sleeve of his kimono as he entered the small room. 

They were seated around the low table, Kiyo-hime holding onto Miroku, while Sango and Shippo settled on the other side across from them. Miroku noticed Sango’s baleful glare and gulped guiltily before turning to their host and smiling hesitantly and asked, “So why are you here in such a place all alone? Surely your family must be wondering where you are.” A cough from Sango made him hastily continue, “Ah, yes. My companions here are Sango and Shippo, hime.” Then he laughed nervously.

Kiyo-hime nodded to them in acknowledgement before returning her gaze once more upon Miroku.

“Oh, the demon killed everyone! This manor used to flourish. The only one the youkai hadn’t manage to kill bedsides myself was my older brother, who had been off traveling. He returned yesterday but left again, claiming to find and slay the youkai. He hasn’t come back, and I am so worried for him,” Kiyo-hime said tearfully, her words wobbly as grief overcame her.

“There, there, hime,” Miroku patted her shoulder consolingly. Then he gripped her hand once more between his and gazed deeply into her sad eyes. “I will help you gladly, but I would ask a favor of you, beautiful hime.”

Her eyes glittered up at him, her expression so sweet and beautiful to Miroku, and her lips so full and lush; he couldn’t help but watch them as she spoke. “Oh, please tell me. I’d do anything to be safe again.” She moved closer to him, her free hand lying innocently on his thigh, making his throat go dry.

“Would you bare my children?” he asked her.

Sango surged from her kneeling position, angry by the display and the words he spat at every pretty girl, including her, and slugged him in the side of his head. Fuming silently, eyes like daggers as she glared at him spitefully.

Kiyo-hime looked at her with wide eyes before trying to soothe the hurting monk.

“Ouch! Sango!” Miroku cried out, then went quiet and froze at the frosty look on the slayer’s face as he began to sweat profusely.  Without a word, she sat back down, eyes never leaving him, unnerving him further. A pull on his arm had him turning hesitantly towards Kiyo-hime, while still trying to keep one eye on Sango, even though he knew he deserved her wrath.

“Yes, hime?” asked Miroku politely.

“My brother still hasn’t come back,” she whispered, the fear vivid in her huge, chocolate, brown eyes.

Puffing up his chest, he patted her hand consolingly and replied, “Don’t you worry, my dear. All will be well. I will go search for this fiend and bring your brother back to you safe and sound.” A confident grin accompanied his gallant words.

“Oh, but you mustn’t,” she cried, clutching at him fretfully.

Wrapping a comforting arm around her slender shoulders, Miroku brought her close to his strong body, enjoying her soft curves against him, blatantly ignoring Sango’s death stare. “You don’t have to worry for my safety, hime. I have defeated many evil youkai over the years.”

“But you don’t understand,” Kiyo-hime beseeched him, “this youkai hates monks and would surely kill you.”

“Of course he might hate Miroku, if the youkai was fearful of his aura,” Shippo intoned with wisdom.

The hime cut the little kit a silencing glance, before once more turning doe eyes back at Miroku. “Wait until I tell you the serpent’s tale. She was actually a beautiful woman once, or so her story goes. She had fallen in love with a travelling monk, who fancied her as well, but only for a short time before his passions waned. He tried to leave her, but she followed him to the edge of the Hidaka River, where the monk had ordered a boatman to take him across and not wait for the shouting woman fast on his heels.

Angered, she flung herself into the water, swimming after him, and her anger transformed her into a giant serpent. The serpent opened her large mouth and flames emerged, engulfing the small boat, killing the boatman and the monk.”

“Wow, that’s intense,” Shippo said with wide eyes. “You can’t really blame her. I mean the guy did use her before tossing her aside.” Then he grinned evilly, his eyes leveled on Miroku, who recoiled at the look. “Be careful, Miroku. This monk sounds a lot like you.”

Coughing nervously into his fist, Miroku said, “I don’t believe I know what you are referring to, Shippo.” Then turning once more towards Kiyo-hime, he leaned close and whispered to her intimately, “No matter her vendetta against monks, hime, I will protect you.” He didn’t feel anything for this woman then appreciation for her beauty, but he couldn’t help himself when it came to flirting some more with her.

Sango bristled at his continual flirtations towards the other woman, feeling very inadequate compared to such a lovely woman. Sango looked away and rubbed her left arm dejectedly. She may not be the prettiest or the most graceful woman out there, but surely she meant more to Miroku then a passing fancy. He wouldn’t leave her like that monk in Kiyo-hime’s story, would he? Looking back at the happy couple, a seed of doubt planted long ago by his continual womanizing even after his words of love to her, grew larger inside her breast.

“No, you mustn’t go!” wailed Kiyo-hime. “You’ll surely be killed.”

Miroku gazed down at her upturned face, seeing the worry etched clearly in her soft features, felt her body tremble in fear for him, and his manly pride swelled at such devotion swimming in the dark pools of her eyes. “Kiyo-hime—“ Miroku began, trying to make her understand that he would not fall so easily to a vindictive youkai, but Sango’s voice rose over his, surprising him into silence, and to turn his head to gaze at her lovely, familiar face. 

“I will take care of this youkai, Kiyo-hime. You don’t have to worry,” Sango said, starting out in a strong voice before it grew weaker, and she averted her face, unable to meet Miroku’s gaze, hurt terribly by his callous actions. She only had thoughts of getting away from him, to think, and perhaps to cry alone. She refused to let him see her cry over him, arrogant man that he was.

She had gotten up to leave, when Shippo unexpectedly said, “Um, guys? I’m hungry. Is there anything to eat around here?” Shippo looked around him dubiously, doubtful that anything edible could be found in a place like this.

“Oh, yes! I’m so sorry! Where are my manners? Yes, there are provisions my brother had left me. I will go prepare a cold meal for you all. You must be weary after your travels,” Kiyo-hime babbled and rose gracefully from her position beside Miroku and headed towards the door.

“I will—“ Miroku began rising as well, intending to help Kiyo-hime, when Sango once again interrupted him.

“I will help you, Kiyo-hime.” Sango rose and followed Kiyo-hime outside, who had nodded her head graciously in thanks. Sango gritted her teeth at the hime’s pretty courtesies, knowing she could never emulate them. She was not meant to be a beautiful wallflower, and she looked down at her rough, calloused hand. She was meant for battle, nothing more, not even to love it would seem. Not once did she turn to meet Miroku’s eyes as she left the room on Kiyo-hime’s heels.

Miroku watched the two women leave the room in silence, deep in thought, and what he thought caused him to feel a strange tightness deep in his chest. Sango had refused to look at him…

“You’re a real idiot, you know that?” he heard Shippo say to him in a disgusted manner.

His head swiped around to pin the little kit with a stern look, a frown on his handsome features. “And why do you say that, Shippo?”

Leaning back against the wall behind him, Shippo crossed his arms behind his head, his bright, green eyes focused on the doorway the women had just left through. “You obviously hurt Sango’s feelings again, you idiot.”

Miroku bristled under the reprimand, but then subsided, slumping his shoulders and gazing forlornly at the table top. “You’re absolutely right, Shippo. I have been very remiss in considering Sango’s feelings recently.”

“Don’t tell me that. Tell her,” Shippo said with wisdom beyond his young years.

Several minutes later, the two women returned, Kiyo-hime as radiant as ever, and Sango with a subdued expression, causing guilt to ravage Miroku further. He wanted to plead and beg for her forgiveness, to go down on his knees and tell her he loved no other than her, no matter what his previous actions had been. His flirtation and womanizing was based purely upon habit over long years of propositioning the fairer sex; not because he wished to play with her emotions and treat her like all the others, for his feelings for her were real and strong.

He gazed at Sango with the love he felt for her, but she never saw it since she never once looked up at him. He sighed quietly when he felt Kiyo-hime take her seat once again beside him, her thigh pressed intimately against his, when all he wanted was for Sango to be where the hime now sat.

 _Sango must hate me, and rightfully so_ , Miroku thought with downcast eyes, forgetting the food that now lay on the low table before them, until Kiyo-hime politely said in her impossibly musical voice, “I know it’s not much, but I hope it will fill your empty bellies.”

“This is great!” reassured Shippo, as he grabbed a hunk of cheese in one hand and bread filled with berries in another, eating like a glutton. Sango, too, started to eat, but Kiyo-hime did not grab for anything until Miroku had picked up an apple and bit into it.

This did not go unnoticed by Sango, and her left hand clenched into a fist as it rested beneath the table upon her thigh. Again she had not shown the proper courtesy to wait for the male member of this small group to eat first before partaking in the meal herself. She had long since been unrequired by her rag tag group to stand on such ceremonies, and to fall short now in front of Kiyo-hime once more humiliated and angered her. Her appetite had all but fled, and after a few more minutes of pointless eating, she stood and told the group, “I’ve had my fill. I’ll go look for your brother, Kiyo-hime.”

“I would be forever in your debt,” was Kiyo-hime’s proper response, not raising a fuse that it was Sango instead of Miroku who faced possible harm. Sango gritted her teeth upon realization that she mattered not to this woman.  _She probably just wants me out of the way to be with Miroku,_  Sango thought as depression settled in, blossoming fully inside her chest.

Anger quickly saved her from falling further into melancholy. She’s welcome to him!

Miroku had risen halfway to his feet, feeling a deep yearning need to hold Sango in his arms and comfort her. He wanted desperately to be with her in this moment that he didn’t realize his arm reaching out for her, until Shippo’s voice broke into his wretched thoughts.

“Um, Sango. I think you’re forgetting something,” Shippo said, pausing in his inhalation of the food before him.

Sango looked back at him curiously. “What’s that, Shippo?”

“You don’t even now Kiyo-hime’s brother’s name. None of us do,” he replied, his green gaze moving to settle questioningly on Kiyo-hime as did Sango’s and Miroku, who just now noticed their slip.

Sango blushed. Could she do nothing right in front of this woman? Jealousy and envy were strong inside her as she gazed upon the hime’s angelic face, waiting for her answer.

Kiyo-hime smiled almost bashfully and said, “I’m such a fool. I’m sorry. His name is Yasuhiro.”

Meaning only to reassure her this time, his intentions pure, Miroku placed a soothing hand on her shoulder and said, “Everything is alright. No harm has been done.” Then he tried to smile encouragingly at her, to which she reached up and kissed his cheek, whispering her thanks.

Loud stomping signaled Sango’s departure, and Miroku would have followed her to explain, but Kiyo-hime was surprisingly strong as she held him back. “Thank you ever so much for your help, sir monk. The kami have finally smiled upon me when they brought you to my door.”

Feeling like an ass, and not in much of a mood to be around the enchanting hime any longer as his desire to go after Sango was strong, Miroku’s reply lacked its previous flirtatious manner and only politeness remanded, “I am a monk and bound by duty to protect those who require my services. I can do no other, hime”

“So polite and aloof you have become, monk. Is there something the matter?” Kiyo-hime asked innocently.

“No, everything’s well,” Miroku tried to reassure her with a fake smile, feeling it crack at the edges.

 

**********With Sango**********

 

Kirara had followed her mistress, feeling her sorrow as she padded softly by the slayer’s side in her small form. She meowed cutely, trying to convey comfort, but Sango was deep in thought, so deep that she did not at first noticed how far she had walked until she heard a rock thump into water. The noise startled her greatly, and she instantly took up a fighting stance, gazing around to see what had disturbed her turmoil filled musings.

She tensed when she saw someone standing with his or her back to her by the water’s edge of a small pond. At first she guessed whoever it was had to be a girl because beautifully long, black hair fell unbound to a slim waist above her butt; however, the shoulders were too broad and wide to be a woman’s, the legs long and the individual was tall, taller than her, she would bet. The sun had begun to set, casting the figure in a burning orange glow. Then he turned his face towards her and glanced at her over his shoulder with kind, blue eyes.

Sango sucked in her breath at his masculine beauty. Then he spoke with a deep, sultry voice that made her knees weaken at the sound. “Oh, I did not know I had company and very beautiful company at that.” He turned to face her, and Sango was caught as she gazed into his blue eyes as dark as a night sky.

Sango blushed and glanced away shyly and silently berated herself for her girlish actions. Who cared how handsome he looked? She had no idea who he was. For all she knew, he could be a dangerous individual, but he didn’t seem all that dangerous. No, looking back at him, taking in his dark blue hakama and storm cloud decorated haori, to the muscled body his polished clothes hid; he could be dangerous if he wanted to be.

He cocked his head at her continual silence and asked, “To whom do I owe the honor of meeting, fair lady?”

She tensed slightly as she answered, “I am Sango, and I am looking for a man named Yasuhiro, Kiyo-hime’s older brother. Do you know where I might find him?” Next to her, she heard Kirara hiss in warning but remained in her small feline form, however, ready to fight if need be. Sango was reassured by her presence.

“Then look no further, lady Sango, for you have found him,” Yasuhiro said, smiling and executed a graceful bow of his head and slight tilt of his shoulders in respect.

Again she blushed; though, she knew not why. This man was far too intriguing and handsome for his own good. “T-then if you would please accompany me back to your home? Your sister is anxious to see that you are not harmed.”

He smiled that beguiling smile at her before saying, “And if I would prefer to stay in your company a while longer?”

“I don’t think—“ Sango began to say, feeling flattered but uneasy by this man’s flirtation and sex appeal, but then she remembered Miroku and the callous why he would ignore her feelings and changed her mind. Stepping towards him hesitantly, she said, “On second thought, I would be glad to stay with you a while longer,” and sat down a few feet from the water’s edge where he indicated she should sit. She tried to ignore the way he sat only a few inches from her, his body heat flowing towards her, and his musky, fresh scent drifting to her nostrils.

What was she doing? Flirting with a man was far beyond her capabilities. She should just get back up and insist she take him to his sister, but then what if she walked in on an intimate moment between Miroku and Kiyo-hime? Just the thought made her jealous and angry at Miroku for making her love him and putting her through such pain and high strong emotions.

“What brings you to my home?” Yasuhiro asked her, intruding upon her thoughts.

“Oh, uh, we were looking for a friend when we stumbled upon your, uh, manor and found your sister,” explained Sango, then she grew serious. “She says you had gone after a youkai who had killed your family. I’m sorry for your loss, but did you ever encounter this youkai?” Sango felt a deep kinship to this strange man. He had lost his family as had she. They were the same, almost.

He, too, grew serious as he gazed off across the water of the pond, and she watched the churning emotions run across his profile, feeling sad all over again for him, that she couldn’t help but reach out and place her hand over his, where it lay innocently on the ground between them. He slowly turned towards her, and her breath caught at the deep emotion swirling in his turbulent eyes. He was sad. It hurt her to see such sorrow reflected there.

“You are a good woman, Sango,” he told her softly, and his gaze travelled down to her lips.

Embarrassed and shy, not knowing what to do in this situation, Sango turned away from him and tried to release his hand, but he would not relinquish it and intertwined their fingers. She looked at him, startled.

“You do not have to fear me,” he told her with all seriousness.

“I-it’s not that. Uh, well you see…I…” Sango tried to explain about her feelings for Miroku, but they were stuck in her throat.

“You have someone else,” he stated more than asked.

Unable to reply, Sango blushed and yanked her hand from his and said tersely, “It’s none of your concern.”

She heard him chuckle, and the sound made her heart skip a beat at the musical quality. What was wrong with her? Suddenly Kirara jumped to her paws and raced back towards the mansion, but Sango didn’t notice as she was far too focused on the man beside her; though, she valiantly tried to deny the attraction. Was she so lonely and starved for attention that she would take comfort from any handsome man who showed interest in her? Could she be so shallow in her misery?


	19. Fatal Blow

Shippo sighed in contentment, patting his rounded stomach after eating, feeling tired and lethargic. Yawning hugely, the little fox kit curled up in a ball, ignoring the old, moldy smells of the room, and the other two who occupied the space with him, too fell into a light sleep.

Miroku paid no heed to Shippo’s sleeping form, his mind on Sango even as Kiyo-hime leaned further into him, pressing her ample breasts against his left arm, vying for his attention. He felt wretched when he recalled Sango’s downcast eyes, knowing he was the reason behind her shuttered expression, which she surely hid her pain. His heart hurt for the pain he had inadvertently caused the woman he knew he loved.

“Why are you so silent, sir monk?” questioned Kiyo-hime, who looked up at him expectantly in all her natural beauty, yet Miroku was no longer moved by the ethereal sight. It was Sango’s face he wished to see looking up at him with the sultry look the hime now bestowed upon him. Still, not wanting to be rude especially to a lovely lady such as she, Miroku managed a small smile for her benefit.

“It’s nothing, hime. I am just bound speechless by your beauty.” Miroku wondered if she believed his half-hearted attempt at flirtation. She must have, for she leaned more fully against him, her breath on his cheek which seemed unusually warm.

“Then let me give breath to your voice,” she whispered seductively, and leaned upwards, intending to kiss him full on the lips, but he turned his face away with a forced laugh. Then in one practiced move, he wrapped a restraining arm around her back, keeping her close, yet unable to reach up and kiss him. He had never before used this technique on a beauty like her as such a move on his part was to save himself a kiss from an ugly woman, yet not be rude. Still, he did not want this woman’s kiss. Perhaps he was like the monk foretold in her story after all, he thought gloomily.

Thinking he merely wanted her closer and not rejecting her, Kiyo-hime snuggled against his chest, breathing softly on his neck, attempting, no doubt, to arouse his passions. Trying to avert her attention, Miroku said quickly, “Hime, Shippo is but a child and lies but a few feet from us.”

Still she would not remove herself from his person, but ghosted her lips over his racing pulse that ran not from growing passion as she thought but escalating panic. “He yet sleeps,” she whispered smoothly to him. He felt her tug at the front of his robes, revealing the upper portion of his muscular chest, and placed a kiss above his rapidly beating heart.

“Hime!” Miroku exclaimed, grabbing her shoulders, ignoring his slight undress, and holding her at arm’s length. He saw tears well in her eyes, and panic widened his own. “Ah, wait! Don’t cry, please, hime.”

Still her eyes watered, but no tear fell as she gazed up at him forlornly, then turned away from him in shame, away from his restraining hands. “I’m sorry, Miroku. I thought…what must you think of me?!” she quietly wailed, covering her face with her hands.

Shrugging quickly back into his robes, Miroku leaned towards her and laid a placating hand on her shoulder, talking quietly so as not to waken Shippo. “Kiyo-hime, please, don’t be—“ Miroku began to say in a comforting manner, when she turned to him, her sadness etching her beautiful features in a becoming mask of grief.

“I do not please you?” she asked on a whisper so light, even so close to her, Miroku had trouble making out her words, but when he did he tried once again to stop her tears. He did not like to see a beautiful woman cry. It was his fault for leading her on as he had been doing earlier.

“You are a beautiful, woman, Kiyo-hime. Any man would be honored to be in your presence.” Miroku tried a mixture of flattery and flirtation to bring about her smile once more.

“Then you do want me?” she asked in a hopeful voice, grasping lightly onto the front of his robes, looking up at him with such adoring eyes, it pained him to see even though it was flattering to be thought so highly of by such a beauty.

Trying to let her down lightly, Miroku said, “Our paths cross different roads, hime. I lead a very dangerous life; one not fit or worthy of such a fragile flower. I would not be able to vouch for your continual safety.” Comfortingly, he placed his left arm around her shoulders and brought her to his chest, where she laid her head softly, and he rested his cheek on her inky, black tresses, smelling flowers that hid a darker scent he could not place and ignored.

“You are just like Anchin, flirting from one woman to the next,” she said softly in an ominous voice.

Not understanding, Miroku lifted his head and gazed down upon her dark, bent head in confusion. He would have asked her to explain her meaning, but she was already talking. “Monks are supposed to be kind and virtuous, yet all of you are the same; perverted and malicious, seeking your own satisfaction!” she hissed at him and then he felt nails sink into his chest impossibly sharp, and he tensed at the pain it caused.

“You think to trick me with your empty words too, sir monk?” she asked him before lifting her face to reveal eyes with pupils no longer round, but thin and cat-like, or snake-like. Miroku tensed further as realization began to dawn on him, and his fingers dug painfully into her shoulder, which she seemed unaware of.

“You are a handsome, monk, just like my Anchin was,” she told him, and a forked, thin, red tongue slithered out of her mouth to flick over his closed lips, causing him to recoil, but she held onto him, her nails sank deeper into his chest, holding him to her.

“Die,” she hissed at him and tensed her arm to drive her fingers further into his breast, but he was faster, reacting on instinct as he threw her away from him, extracting her claws and rising to his feet on a cry of pain.

The commotion woke Shippo, who jumped up, yelling, “What’s going on?!”

He looked from the silent and tense Miroku, who held his staff in front of him in a familiar defense position, to Kiyo-hime, and he gasped at the transformation taking place before his eyes. Her face once beautiful morphed into something grotesque. Her mouth elongated to accommodate the wickedly long and sharp fangs inside, dripping poison. Her eyes glowed with a hellish light, eerie in the darkened room. Her face and neck sprouted scales, though her skin stayed pale and white. He saw the bottom of her kimono bellow in strange bulges until he saw a thick, huge tail sprout beneath the beautiful fabric, a sickly white with scales covering the shiny surface.

She hissed at them, and Shippo squealed in fear and jumped out of the way of her thrashing tail. “Miroku! What’s happening?!”

Jumping back, away from the deadly tail, Miroku spared a quick glance at Shippo before answering. “Kiyo-hime is the serpent she warned us about earlier! A youkai isn’t stalking her; she is the youkai!” Her tail swiped out again as she shrieked a horrifying wail and struck Miroku hard in the side, sending him careening into the wall and through to the other side, the rotting wood unable to withstand the impact.

“Miroku!” Shippo yelled, worried for his friend. He saw Miroku cough and rose painfully to his feet, an arm wrapped around his ribs, and Shippo knew he had been hurt.

“Run, Shippo!” Miroku called out, but he was too late. The deadly tail lashed out and smacked into the small kit, throwing him out and through the only window, into the darkened night beyond. “Cursed, demon!” Miroku yelled furiously at the serpent, who merely laughed at his anger before sucking in a huge breath.

Having a sense of premonition, Miroku lunged through the broken window, cutting himself on the broken glass, and tumbling to the ground as fire streamed through the shattered window. Rising painfully from the glass littered ground, Miroku saw Shippo lying unconscious a few feet away and ran to him, carrying him to safety as the wall exploded, rocks flying and smashing into the hard packed dirt. The serpent that was once Kiyo-hime emerged from the wreckage, glancing around intently until her gleaming orbs fell on him, her tongue flicking out to taste the air.

Miroku placed Shippo down far away from the upcoming battle, and gripped the beads around his cursed hand which sealed his fate. “I’ll suck you in my wind tunnel!” Before he could unleash the horrible destructive winds that could devour armies, the serpent dug into her kimono sleeve and brought forth a cylindrical object and threw it into the air. Familiar huge insects emerged from the small hive.

“Saimyosho!” exclaimed Miroku in astonishment before he narrowed his eyes at the youkai and demanded, “You work for Naraku! Tell me where he is, and I shall give you a swift death.”

“You think to defeat me?” the serpent hissed and again she shrieked that terrible wail of hers, causing Miroku to wince in discomfort.

“Answer me!” Miroku demanded in a hard tone, reaching into his robes to grab a few sutras.

**********With Sango**********

“Have you found the youkai responsible for your family’s deaths?” asked Sango.

She watched him look ahead of him once more, silent for so long, Sango wondered if he would answer and feeling uncomfortable for asking such intimate details, knowing he still mourned their deaths. She was about to tell him he didn’t have to tell her, when he surprised her by answering. “He is beyond my reach at present.”

Sango didn’t even notice when Yasuhiro said ‘he’ instead of ‘she’. Empathy was strong in her heart for this man who suffered as she too suffered, for she also had of yet avenged her family and fallen village for Naraku’s villainous crimes. The vile hanyou had much to answer for.

“Don’t look so forlorn, sweet Sango,” he murmured to her, catching her once again off-guard by his manner towards her.

“I’m fine. It’s you who’ve recently lost loved ones,” Sango said without looking at him, shy. His attentions were unnerving her as she had no idea how to respond to his kind yet flirtatious manner. With Miroku, she had always resorted to anger and violence, but Yasuhiro had yet to make any physical advance warranted her ire, unlike Miroku who always seemed to say or do the wrong thing at the wrong time, or embarrass her completely, causing her to lash out at him. Sometimes she felt guilty for her inability to let him close to her. She was so afraid he could not be happy with just her, unable to commit fully to her.

Yasuhiro leaned into her, causing her to look at him in surprise, blinking rapidly. “Uh, yes? What is it?”

“For a minute, I had lost you again. What is it that continues to take your mind away from here?” Yasuhiro asked her, curiosity shining in his dark blue eyes, eyes she had trouble not drowning in.  _Damn, his gorgeous face!_ thought Sango wildly.

“Nothing,” she told him, refusing to continue meeting his intense gaze, confused by her reaction towards him.

“Would you like me to take you away from all your pain and fear?” she heard him say softly to her.

**********With Miroku**********

“A half-demon told me about a monk who seduced and left the women behind without a thought or care, just as Anchin did with me. You have failed in you holy duties!” she screeched at him, her voice no longer pleasant to the ear.

Miroku flinched as an image of Sango’s averted face filtered before his eyes as this demon rightfully surmised his womanizing, and then the serpent struck. She hurtled herself at him, crushing him with her weight. Miroku gasped for breath, but every time he exhaled, the coiling snake’s tail crushed his lungs further, making inhaling impossible.

He thrashed vainly in a desperate attempt to free himself before he suffocated under the weight or before she crushed every bone in his body. He couldn’t die like this! Not before he could tell Sango how sorry he was, and that he loved her truly.

“Die, monk,” the serpent mocked his title before striking. Lightning fast the youkai launched her head towards his unprotected neck, biting deeply and injecting her deadly poison, wanting him writhering in agony before he died. Before she could raise her head, a heavy weight struck her from the left, sending her flying off Miroku. Sharp fangs pierced her neck, blood spewing and gushing from the lethal wound.

Her cries turned to gurgling noises as her wound bubbled from her attempts to voice her pain. Striking out in pain more than accuracy, the serpent tried to lash out at the huge fire cat that dared attack her, but she missed. Breathing with difficulty, the serpent raised high in the air, and caught Kirara in a tight coiling grip; her tail circling the thrashing feline’s lithe form, crushing the life from her. Kirara bit down hard on the coil around her, attempting to free herself, but pain lanced through the fire cat as the coils tightened even more painfully.

Seeing Kirara’s struggles, Miroku forced himself from the ground onto his feet and swung his staff in deadly accuracy, slashing further at the wound on the serpent’s neck. Kirara dropped to the ground, limping towards Miroku before falling over and transforming back to her smaller form. “Kirara!” Miroku leaned heavily on his staff, bent and lifted the fire cat into his arms even though bending made his head swim with dizziness. Feeling foreboding creep inside him as he gazed down at the feline, Miroku murmured his love’s name in worry. “Sango.”

A horrible gurgling sound answered his soft call. Turning, Miroku saw that the serpent, too, transformed back into her human form, beautiful even covered in blood except for the meaty wound her neck had become. She was laughing, he realized. Then she attempted to speak, though, most of her words came out garbled as blood choked her and death glazed over her once more human eyes.

“S-he…dea…d…” Kiyo-hime gurgled, a lovely smile gracing her beautiful features filled with cold, hard malice. The expression froze on her face in death.

“Miroku,” he heard a small voice call out to him from behind.

Swirling around, Miroku saw Shippo climb slowly to his feet, blood dripping from his small mouth. Walking painfully towards the kit, Miroku felt pain lance through every wound, but the burning sensation where he was bitten blazed in agony he couldn’t ignore.

“We have to…get to Sango,” Miroku slurred to Shippo, collapsing to the ground, his vision becoming blurry as he fell forward in a dead faint, Kirara beside him, unmoving.

A fear filled wail filled the clearing from a child’s cry. “Miroku!”

**********With Sango**********

Sango had been unprepared for Yasuhiro’s strange words.  _Take her away?_  she thought, confused. She was about to ask what he meant by his comment, when she heard a distant cry coming from Kiyo-hime’s manor. Whipping her head around, worried for her friends, Sango tensed, jumping to her feet, but only got to her knees when a restraining hand grabbed a hold of her arm.

Glancing back at Yasuhiro with anger, Sango demanded angrily, “Release me! My friends may be in trouble. Your own sister, too!”

He laid level eyes on her face for an immeasurable minute, before standing silently and helping her to her feet. Rudely, still smarting over being restrained, Sango wrenched her arm from his grasp when she was on her feet, and ran for Kiyo-hime’s manor, noticing for the first time that Kirara was not with her. She wondered what had happened to make her leave. Sango wouldn’t be able to forgive herself if something horrible happened to her companions and especially to Miroku.  _I’m coming, Miroku!_

Minutes later, she came upon a scene of battle. The building had a huge gapping whole with bricks littering the ground, and blood smeared on the yellow grass. Her breath caught when she noticed Miroku lying face down, unmoving, and a crying Shippo kneeling beside his head. “Miroku!”

She skirted to a stop and dropped down beside her fallen friend, the man she loved and placed her hand on his neck, feeling for a pulse. “What happened here, Shippo?!” she demanded almost frantically, until she felt a weak pulse beat beneath her searching fingers. She didn’t notice when Yasuhiro stood behind her, her full focus on the wounded monk. There was blood soaked in his robes!

“We were attacked,” Shippo sniffed, gazing at her with wide, watery eyes. “Kiyo-hime turned into this huge, ugly serpent youkai. She was the youkai in her tale, Sango! She attacked us, and poisoned Miroku.”

“Poison?” Wait, Kiyo-hime did this?” Sango asked incredulously and turned her gaze to the second body laying several feet away, unmoving. Blood caked the ground around Kiyo-hime, and even from her kneeling position, Sango could see her torn and ravaged throat, but she was ningen, not youkai as Shippo claimed her to be. “But Shippo, she’s ningen,” she said slowly, not understanding, as she turned confused eyes to the small kit.

“But it’s true! She transformed into this ugly snake-like creature and attacked us. I caught a glimpse of the saimyosho before they flew away. She was in cahoots with Naraku!” accused Shippo before more tears pooled in his very green eyes.

“Naraku?!” Sango exclaimed.

Miroku moaned and Sango rolled him over onto his back gently, noticing Kirara for the first time, unmoving. Quickly placing his head on her lap, Sango checked to see if the fire cat lived. She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt Kirara’s breath on her fingers. Turning her eyes back to Miroku, Sango called out to him, encouraging him to wake, but he did not. She stroked his face lovingly, but worry and fear warred inside her. Without Kirara, how was she to get Miroku to Kaede for healing? He might die!

“Miroku, don’t you die on me!” Sango wailed, tears pooling in her own eyes.

A hand on her shoulder startled her and Yasuhiro said, “I can help him, Sango, so please don’t cry.” He crouched beside her, looking gently into her face, offering comfort and reassurance, but she smacked his hand away from her, glaring viciously at him. “You’re her so called brother! You’re in cohorts with Naraku and as much at fault here as not,” she fumed at him.

He didn’t seem hurt by her rejection to his touch and aid, but his face was still, watchful. “Things have changed,” he told her softly. “You can trust me.”

She scoffed silently at him.

“If you wish your friend to live, what choice do you have other than to trust me?”

She watched him silently, unable to answer as he stood and walked back a few paces, never taking his eyes off her as he began to disrobe.

“W-what are you doing?!” shrieked Sango as she watched, mortified, but unable to look away as his clothes one by one left his body. His gleaming tanned chest was revealed, hairless, and rippling with muscles, bunching as he moved his hands to the obi tide around his waist. She looked away quickly when she saw the garments begin to fall from his slender hips. She heard the garments fall to the ground, then his voice. “I’d appreciate it, sweet Sango, if you would carry my garments for me after all the trouble I went through removing them.”

“What do you—“ she began to ask, looking at him, confused, when she saw him in the middle of transforming. He shifted into a beautiful, lean, huge, light brown horse, with a gleaming black mane and tail. She gapped at him.

“I am a kelpie, yes, but we must act fast if you wish to save your friend,” Yasuhiro’s voice said, yet his mouth did not move.

Sango and Shippo gazed at him in wonder then growing suspicion. Sango felt Miroku start to tremble and looked down to see perspiration bead on his forehead, causing her worry for him to spike.

“Hurry, sweet,” urged Yasuhiro.

Resigned, Sango lifted Miroku the best she could while Yasuhiro bent to his forelegs to help her place Miroku on his broad back, face down. Sango then swung up on his back with Kirara in her arms and Shippo balanced on her shoulder, and for the first time she noticed he, too, was hurt, and stroked his head in reassurance before holding onto Yasuhiro with one hand clenched tightly in his mane.

Yasuhiro launched himself into the air as Sango gave him instructions on how to reach Kaede, all the while worrying if she was putting them all in further danger. 


	20. Veiled Intentions

Kagome heard him whisper her name from behind, his breath ghosting over the shell of her ear, causing her to shiver in reaction, in anticipation for his touch. Silver locks flowed over her shoulders as Sesshomaru held her from behind and caged her in close to his powerful chest. She watched transfixed as his elegantly, long hands smoothed down from their place on her shoulders to cup her achingly full breasts. She gasped as the flames in her body licked hotter. Her head fell backwards on his chest, panting as his grip tightened and softened rhythmically, her nipples painfully hard but he did not touch them and it was driving her mad!

She moaned his name while she arched her back to blatantly offer herself to him as her need grew inside her. A warm tongue traced up the column of her neck before she felt sweet relief when he moved to pinch and pull at her nipples. The pleasure went right to her sex as she melted into him.

Her mind was flooded with sensations with no thoughts of stopping him. She would surely die if he did. Suddenly, his hands were inside her kimono, fondling her bare flesh. The contact made her crazy and she clawed at his pants that bellowed behind her.

Then one of his hands left her breast and trailed a scorching path down her torso, removing the obstacle of her clothing as he went before she felt his fingers touch her wet sex.

Kagome jackknifed to a seated position, breathing heavily, alone in her spacious futon while sweat ran down her temple and coated her body. Without touching herself, she knew her core was dripping wet from her essence because she could feel it on her inner thighs. She shuddered in sexual frustration when Haru knelt beside her with a hand on her shoulder.

“Miko?! Are you alright? Are your injuries paining you?” Haru asked worriedly, her eyes trained fully on her. Haru could smell her mistress’ arousal and added quietly, “Do you wish me to send word to Sesshomaru-sama?”

Panting, shoving a shaky hand through her disheveled hair, Kagome replied. “No, that’s not necessary, Haru, but thank you. I’m alright.”

Kagome ignored the disbelieving expression on the other woman’s face and looked away, asking quietly, “I’d like to be alone right now. Could you make sure no one disturbs me?” She felt bad for asking her friend to leave, but her mind was too raw from both her erotic dream and her memories of Sesshomaru’s touch last night. Her face burned.

“Of course, miko.” She heard Haru stand and walk away. Before she left, Kagome whispered her thanks.

She stood and took care of her toiletries, but did not change from her sleeping yukata as she felt disinclined to do much since her mood was despondent at best. She sat at her window seat, unseeing as she gazed outside at the bright new day.

She had allowed Sesshomaru to touch her; her love’s older brother and she had liked it, gloried in it actually. Whenever Sesshomaru was near, she was always aware of him even before all this mess with him finding a mate had occurred. Now that he was showing interest in her, it was as if her mind was giving her the ‘okay’ to acknowledge those hidden feelings, but she still loved Inuyasha, didn’t she?

She sighed, feeling horribly conflicted. How did she know this wasn’t merely lust between her and Sesshomaru? She admitted, however grudgingly, her feelings and reactions around him were more explosive than her warm, tender feelings for Inuyasha.

It had to be lust. She couldn’t actually be in love with Sesshomaru, right?

She nodded her head decisively. Lust it was. Then she frowned, her reflection mirroring her expression; though, she paid no attention to it. If she were to—this was only hypothetical!—act upon their mutual desires, it wouldn’t last and she doubted she would be able to handle a purely physical relationship. Besides, he would surely cast her aside once he found his mate. The thought was strangely depressing; though, she ignored the reasons behind her depression, not wanting to look too closely at her feelings.

Her raging thoughts that seemed to go nowhere manifested in the rise in her new found demonic energy, though, she was unaware of the spike and change in her aura as she was lost in contemplation.  

**********With Sesshomaru**********

“You are to find Inuyasha and his ningen companions, the demon slayer Sango, the monk Miroku, and the small fox kit Shippo. When you do, bring them here as peacefully as you can. Inuyasha may prove difficult to convince; however, tell them this Sesshomaru has their miko as an honored guest. They will accompany you without fail,” Sesshomaru instructed two of his guards as he sat regally on a large, red pillow behind his low yet broad, ornate, wooden desk.

He dismissed them and sat immobile for a few moments, lost in thought. He knew he could no longer put off locating his brother and his companions as the miko had wished without pushing her away. He smirked. He thought he had made adequate progress where she was concerned with her cries of pleasure echoing in his mind.

He had no thoughts that she might be regretting what they had shared, but perhaps he should have considered her feelings for Inuyasha. Surely she was over Inuyasha now that he had given her a woman’s pleasure? Probably her first.

Ignoring the endless paperwork on his desk, he rose and exited his study. He walked towards the miko’s rooms, feeling satisfied with himself as he intended to coax more of his youki into her, binding her to him by making it grow in strength so afterwards he could possess her freely without her ningen heritage holding them back. He was determined that she would be his.

He frowned when he came closer to her door when he saw her maid kneeling outside. He ignored her, however, even as she bowed to the floor in respect and opened the miko’s screen door to walk in once again uninvited and unannounced.

Kagome turned, surprised to see Sesshomaru. She had heard her door open and thought it to be Haru and was about to apologize for her rude behavior from before but her breath whooshed out of her upon seeing his regal form invade her space. She had not sensed his presence as she had been too deep in her thoughts to notice. Now she wished she had.

She didn’t blame Haru for allowing him entrance. He was her lord and this was his house. Plus, he was intimidating on a normal day. Now he sucked the air from her room with his very presence.

“Miko, are you well?”

She blushed at the dark timber of his voice as memories of last night once again entered her mind, and she looked away back out the window, refusing to glance at his reflection in the glass.

“Hai,” she was only able to mutter beyond her suddenly dry throat. Swallowing, she forced herself to continue. “I’d like you to leave.”

There, she’d said it. She couldn’t think straight with him near. His presence commanded far too much of her attention.

He simply asked, “Why.” His eyes devoured her back and glossy mane but he was confused by her reception of him.

When she remained silent, he continued, “This Sesshomaru can feel your youki pulse to life, but it is still weak. It is time we bonded.”

He was immensely proud and pleased to feel the progress of their efforts. Soon he would be able to take her to mate and have strong pups in the future. His body hardened at the thought of how he was to get her with his young. But why wasn’t she looking at him?

Kagome paused as she digested his words and paid more attention to her aura. Once it had been pure energy, now she could feel it tainted black in places which caused her to frown. It did not feel right, this demonic energy that laced through her reiki. Perhaps she should be worried that something was not right about the situation of a miko having youki energy inside her. She was too agitated about her situation with Sesshomaru to think much on it, however.

“That’s really not necessary, Sesshomaru. You accomplished your aim. The youki inside me is now present in my aura no matter how small. Also, I’m healing nicely. I should be fine as I am.” Truthfully, she just didn’t want to be that close to him, for she feared her reaction towards him. She had already betrayed Inuyasha once; it would kill her if she continued.

“Miko—“ Sesshomaru started to say with a frown, when a knock sounded at the door.

Impatiently he bade the servant to enter and speak quickly.

“M’lord. The Eastern Lord, Katasurou-sama, is here to see you,” the male servant said, bowing low to the floor.

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth. Obviously something was upsetting the miko, but it seemed he did not have the time to ferret out the answers to his questions yet. He flicked his hand in a dismissive gesture and the servant bowed again and left.

“We shall speak later, miko,” he informed her back before sweeping out of the room even though he didn’t want to leave. It seemed there was too many misunderstandings between them than he had previously thought before entering her rooms. 

He met the proud but hot headed Eastern Lord, Katasurou, who was from the fierce lion tribe in the front entrance of his main halls. He was standing regally in his ornament garb of gold, orange, and red silks with a long and short sword at his left hip. He bore the mark of his clan proudly above his left eye, a four pointed star that pointed down and over the eye before it stopped at his high cheek bone in bright yellow. His long, lightly curled mane was thick, burning amber and flowed to the middle of his back. His eyes were equally rich in gold with a keen intelligence, but Sesshomaru could detect worry in the stare that met his.

 “Katasurou-sama, your visit comes as a surprise,” Sesshomaru greeted with a slight reprimand for his unexpected appearance. It was too early for his message to have reached the eastern lord when he had written all the high lords and ladies about postponing his mating ceremony.

Katasurou bowed at the shoulders to him while he mimicked the respectful greeting. “I apologize for not informing you first of my intentions to see you, Sesshomaru-sama, but there is a pressing matter I must discuss with you.”

Sesshomaru lifted a silver brow in inquiry.

The eastern lord seemed to grow menacing without altering his stance when he asked quietly, “Where is my daughter?”

Instantly. Sesshomaru knew what had the other lord so upset. He recalled that the eastern lord’s daughter had been one of the many contestants vying for the position to be his mate. “Come, we will speak further in my study.” Then he turned, expecting the other lord to follow. There was no need for unwanted ears to hear their conversation, and Katasurou must have come to the same conclusion for he followed without a word.

When he had taken his seat behind his desk and his unexpected guest sat before him on the other side, Sesshomaru drew breath to speak but was interrupted.

“I gather since she has yet to return home that she was the victor in your hunt, so I can understand why she would wish to remain here, but surely you could have sent a missive to inform me of the fact,” the eastern lord informed him with a stern look.

Sesshomaru did not take kindly to being treated like a reticent pup, but he kept his customary cool and gave nothing of his rising irritation away. He had no desire to waste time chatting with Katasurou when he had much more pressing business with the miko.

“I regret to inform you that no demoness proved the victor in my hunt,” Sesshomaru returned.

He watched the lion blink, then blink again before he looked away, but not before Sesshomaru caught a glimpse of turmoil swirling in his amber eyes. “She cannot be dead,” he said fiercely.

“This Sesshomaru did not say she was.”

“I must find her. Good day, Sesshomaru-sama.” Katasurou rose and was about to turn and walk out when Sesshomaru’s next words made him pause and turn back to the inuyoukai.

“Perhaps she is still on my lands recovering from her battles. This Sesshomaru will send out a search party for her. You may wait here while the search is in progress.”

The lion nodded gruffly.

Sesshomaru signaled for a servant who was stationed in the corner of his study and ordered him to take the eastern lord to one of the spare rooms in the royal halls. Sesshomaru started making plans to assemble a handful of his guards to form a search party instead of going to see the miko as he longed to do.

**********With Sai**********

Her shoulder was on fire, but at least she was moving again. Sai had woken up alone without understanding where the monk and slayer had gone. She didn’t care. She was on a mission to find her miko. She knew her lord would be upset with her for not following Inuyasha and losing the ningens, but she was going to find the miko Kagome and wasn’t being around one of his enemies a good thing? It wasn’t her fault they were all scattered.

Sai was slightly worried about the ningens’ absence, however, because she had woken up and realized a short time after that she had reverted back to her true form. Had they seen her? Did they suspect her true origins and loyalties? No, of course not. They would have surely killed her while she had been so vulnerable. Then why did they leave?

It was for the best. Her cover had been blown and they would have probably informed her miko, and Sai didn’t want her presence known until she decided it was a good time. Just remembering her miko’s untrusting and angry gaze when they parted solidified her plan. She had to explain…do something so her miko wouldn’t reject her outright.

No. she wouldn’t—couldn’t—be rejected again by anyone! Especially not her pure miko. Sai was sure her feelings would be returned in time and that her miko would never betray her as Isamu had.

Isamu…Sai clinched her teeth and discarded thoughts of her golden female. She was dead as she rightfully deserved to be.

Sai ran swiftly, making better time today as her drive to see her love was strong in her blood. She was once again in the gauze of Akahana when she finally approached Sesshomaru’s castle gates.

She paused, panting slightly from her exertions in her weakened state as she saw that the gates were open and a handful of soldiers in black and blue uniforms mixed with others dressed in tan and brown stood in formation with Sesshomaru and another imposing youkai standing before the gathering.

She had been standing only a second before all eyes turned towards her. Before she could process what was happening, she found herself in strong arms and the scent of the forest in her nose. The youkai with the golden hair was holding her so tightly she thought at first he was trying to suffocate her. She was preparing to defend herself when he whispered in her hair.

“Akahana, my precious child, I’ve found you.”

Sai froze. Her mind went completely blank except for one word that echoed endlessly. Child?

Then the male leaned back and she was able to tilt her head up to meet his amber eyes that look exactly like Akahana’s, and they were misted over as if he were trying to hold back tears. The situation had so gotten out of hand that she was unable to react over the fact that a male dared to be so familiar with her.

“I have been so worried. Where have you been? And you’re hurt! What happened?” he asked her.

“Uh…” Sai had no idea how to respond as of yet, her mind still blank.

Then she saw Sesshomaru appear over the lion’s left shoulder and her mind kicked into gear once more.  _Sesshomaru…that means Kagome is here somewhere._

“It seems your daughter has appeared. Rooms will be prepaid for her and the healer to look after her injury,” Sesshomaru intoned in a distant voice, seeming unmoved by the drama unfolding before him.

Sai thought fast. Obviously they thought she was this man’s offspring and by the yellow star over his left eye, she guessed him to be the eastern lord. She smiled. Things just turned interesting. Perhaps her lord would not be as upset with her when she brought him these new tidings.

Looking up at her ‘father’ with what she hoped was a loving gaze, she said, “Yes, let’s retire. I fear I am fatigued.”

“Right, of course, my child,” the eastern lord said gruffly, taking a hold of her uninjured right arm and followed Sesshomaru as he lead them inside, after they first dismissed their separate guards.

“I am so glad to see you are alive and well—“ began her ‘father’ before he glanced at the blood stain on her kimono before continuing, “I feared something untoward had befallen you.”

“I’m sorry, father, but I seemed to have been held up during Sesshomaru-sama’s competition. You see a miko struck me with her arrow.” Sai smiled cunningly. This might be the perfect opportunity to have her miko in her clutches. “Did you know she somehow broke through Sesshomaru-sama’s barrier and started killing every demoness she came across?”

“A miko?” her father gaped, then gazed at Sesshomaru’s back with narrowed eyes. “I am curious to know how she got past a diayoukai’s barrier. Perhaps she is stronger or the barrier weak.”

Sesshomaru didn’t falter in his step as he lead them into his castle nor look back at them. He was silent even with the eastern lord’s insinuation that he was weaker than a ningen miko as if he couldn’t care less about his opinion. His arrogance set Sai’s teeth on edge as it was an unflattering male trait she despised. Covertly glancing at the male beside her, she could tell he was not too happy with Sesshomaru’s continual silence either. 

He seemed to be ignoring them when he instructed a maid to show her to her rooms and left the two powerful males alone. Silently, they both headed for Sesshomaru’s study, where he took the lead before they sat comfortably in the same places they had been the last time they had been there.

Cutting to the chase, Katasurou said pompously, “I seem to recall you mentioning that no demoness had won victory in your challenge and seeing as my daughter is alive and well, I would happily give you my blessings if you were to honor her to be your mate.”

Sesshomaru gazed at the lion silently for long seconds, emotionlessly, before replying. “It was to my understanding that you had previously questioned my strength and abilities not moments ago, yet you would offer your only daughter to this Sesshomaru still?”

Sesshomaru had not taken kindly to that remark earlier, but he would be damned if this lord was aware of it. He also did not like how the eastern lord made it seem as if he were doing him, Sesshomaru, a favor.  Such disrespect would have been a death sentence for a lesser youkai, but as he was one of the four major lords, Sesshomaru was forced to stay his claws, for now.

Katasurou cleared his throat, but continued strongly, “Be that as it may, I do not hold against you this minor indiscretion, Sesshomaru-sama. You are still in need of a mate, are you not? Why not my Akahana?”

“That is impossible as this Sesshomaru already has a mate, who is the winner of this one’s competition.”

Katasurou rose up on his knees and slammed his hand on his desk, making it shudder under the impact. “Didn’t you tell me no one had been declared the victor?!”

Watching him impassively, Sesshomaru stated, “Not a demoness.”

The looking in his amber pools made it clear to whom he was referring to.

“That’s impossible! A miko can’t be the Lady of the West! What’s the meaning of this Sesshomaru?!”

Sesshomaru glared at the disrespectful lord. “You over step your bounds.”

Face red with indignant anger, Katasurou sat back down but refused to apologize. “It’s impossible for a ningen to be a diayoukai’s mate and a miko at that,” he spat.

Lifting a silver brow, Sesshomaru went on, “She can if she has demonic powers and abilities capable of producing full youkai pups.”

Sputtering, Katasurou retorted, “That’s impossible! She’s a miko! And besides, if this were somehow possible, a hanyou cannot be your mate either.”

“Who said she was hanyou?”

“I can’t believe this! The other lords won’t stand for this farce either, Sesshomaru-sama.”

“She will be presented to the lords and ladies before long. Then everyone will witness her powers that allow a miko to also harbor youkai inside her body cohesively. She would be a most coveted female, wouldn’t you agree, Katasurou-sama? It is only right that she be this Sesshomaru’s.”

“You are more like your father than any of us would have guessed. At least he had the sense to make his ningen his mistress.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes turned ice cold. “Watch yourself. You do not want to make an enemy of the West.”

“You would choose some filthy ningen over my daughter?”

“I believe it is time for you to retire, Katasurou-sama. You are obviously distraught over your daughter’s welfare. A servant will see you to your rooms.”

The eastern lord growled lowly but stormed out of Sesshomaru’s office without a farewell or backwards glance. Sesshomaru sighed, wondering what he had done to deserve the day he had been having, and it was only the afternoon. Another sigh left his lips.

**********With Sai**********

The healer and maids had just left Sai after bathing and bandaging up her shoulder when she cautiously reached into the folds of her discarded kimono to grab the small, palm sized mirror hidden in a pocket in one of her long sleeves. She had forbidden the maids to take her garments away to dispose of as it was torn and stained, worried that they would find her hidden treasure.

Gazing into the mirror to behold Akahana’s lioness eyes returning her stare, Sai whispered, “Naraku-sama.”

“Sai,” he greeted her as the image in the mirror morphed into his face, his eyes flashing crimson, causing her to wince at the annoyance she found there. “Mind telling me why you disobeyed orders and are no longer following any of Inuyasha’s companions?”

Sai thought better of defending herself, knowing excuses would only anger him further; she tried to appease him by relaying current news.

“My lord, I have found the miko Kagome. She is currently residing in Sesshomaru-sama’s castle. I was able to gain entrance into his stronghold because the eastern lord had come to asked Sesshomaru-sama the whereabouts of his daughter.” Here Sai smiled triumphantly. “This body I wear is the eastern lord’s only daughter, Akahana.”

Her lord chuckled, causing unease to slither down her spine at the demonic tone.

“Now isn’t this amusing,” he cooed.

Excited to get more praise from her lord, Sai continued, talking fast, “That’s not all, my lord. Sesshomaru-sama admitted to the eastern lord, Katasurou-sama, that he intends to mate the miko Kagome.” After saying it into words, Sai’s stomach revolted at the thought of a man touching what was hers. Possessiveness clawed at her gut, but she fought valiantly to hide her reaction from her lord. She almost wished she hadn’t eavesdropped on their conversation via the mirror in her hand when she had excused herself to use the washroom alone before she had been seen to by the healer and maids.

“So the powerful western lord has a soft heart after all. I must have the miko if I am to crush Sesshomaru’s spirit. Give the girl to me, Sai.”

Sai swallowed convulsively at his order. She feared greatly for her miko’s safety. Now was the time to ask her lord for mercy and a favor. She prayed he would listen.

“My lord. About the miko…”

“Yes?”

Breathing in a shaky breath, Sai went for it. “I was wondering if you might show her mercy—“

His malicious laughter cut her off. “Mercy? Did you show mercy to your enemies, Sai?”

She sat silent, unable to reply, but tried not to stare miserably back at her lord.

“Why do you ask?” he asked on a soft whisper, gazing at her intently.

Sai fought hard not to squirm under his hot gaze. “N-nothing, my lord. I just thought…she seems so innocent—“

Naraku scoffed. “She wishes me dead as do her other companions. Bring the miko to me or—“ Naraku paused and continued to look at her with a considering eye. “Must I send another to accomplish this task?”

Panicked, Sai held the mirror with a death grip. “No! Uh, I will deliver the miko into your hands, my lord.” She bowed her head in respect while her mind churned and her heart threatened to stop.

“Very good, Sai. You are always so eager to please. This pleases me.”

Sai remained silent, unable to speak.

“Go to the eastern lord, Sai and inform him of your desire to mate with Sesshomaru. Then hold the mirror before him. I will take care of the rest.” Naraku laughed again, but Sai was too heartsick in reaction to the horrible sound.

 


	21. Conflicted Hearts

The eastern lord, Katasurou, was alone in his rooms as he had no desire for a servant’s company, not while he had so much on his mind, too much actually. He felt a great need to see his daughter once more, to know without a doubt that she was safe. He knew he was overprotective even if he rarely gave in to such tendencies ever since Akahana had grown, but at the moment it was difficult for him to respect her boundaries and remain sitting calmly in his guest rooms.

Her attitude towards him had always been haughty at best, probably because he had spoiled her as a cub, so he was slightly confused by her reactions when she had materialized out of nowhere when he and Sesshomaru had been on the verge of searching for her. She had allowed him to coddle her.

Did that mean she was distraught over her failure at not winning Sesshomaru’s competition? Perhaps her run in with the miko was worse than he had feared?

Though out of character, her actions may mean she needed her father right now. He had just convinced himself to go to her, when out of habit, he sank back to his pillow seat. The last time he had over thought her reactions towards a situation had only gotten him a lecture, albeit respectfully, that if she needed him she would come to him.

In vain, he waited for her.

She was so precious to him, his only living daughter. She looked so like his deceased mate—what with her black hair—that he couldn’t bear to lose her, too. Perhaps that was why she was so independent, being surrounded by her father and three brothers growing up and no female companion other than servants.

His thoughts returned to the miko who dared harm his child. It had probably been the same one Sesshomaru claimed held the essence of youkai housed inside her body, the one to be his future mate. By youkai law after finding the winner of such a contest Sesshomaru had held, she was already his intended mate.

Katasurou clenched his teeth in anger at the thought.  Even if such a phenomenon of a miko wielding demonic energy was true, how could any daiyoukai choose a ningen over pure bloodlines such as his daughter?

He resented the miko, because he knew how much his daughter had wanted to be Sesshomaru’s mate; how excited and confident she had been in her abilities to win the right to be by his side. Yet this ningen, this miko, dared usurp his child’s wants and desires? Unacceptable!

Rising to his feet in his agitation, he decided to go visit the miko in question even though it was close to the dinner hour. He knew exactly where she was, because her pure light was unmistakable. Sesshomaru even dared house her in his royal halls!

**********With Sai**********

Sai felt numb when she left her rooms to walk towards the eastern lord’s quarters as Naraku-sama had ordered while carrying the small mirror in her palm. She was aware that she was indecently dressed by just wearing a white sleeping yukata, but she couldn’t seem to care.

Her lord wished her miko harm.

She shuddered at the thought.

A servant had told her where her ‘father’s’ rooms were located before they had left her after administering to her needs and injuries, so Sai made a conscious effort to locate him.

No one was in the halls; probably all were preparing for the evening meal, but Sai knew her meal would be sent to her room because of her wound. She came to an abrupt halt in front of Katasurou door and just stood there lost in thought.

How could she allow Kagome to die?

Tears glittered in her eyes as her face crumpled in anguish. She had no fear Naraku might see as the mirror wasn’t pointed towards her, but she endeavored to remain silent.

No! She could not fall apart, not now. Later. She would cry her heart out when she was alone once more in her rooms. Scrubbing her face with her sleeve, Sai knew she could do nothing about the redness in her eyes when she knocked politely on the door. “M’—Father? I have come to see you.”

Not once did her voice waver, for which she was grateful. 

However, no one answered; another knock, but still nothing. She heard no movement inside. In fact, she didn’t hear anything. No silent breathing, no heartbeat, nor did she feel his aura inside. She knew without a doubt that he was not within, and she cursed herself for not paying attention to her surroundings, or she would have realized that he was gone before she even came to his door.

Sai took a deep breath before bringing the mirror up to her face to once again behold the image of her lord. “He is not in his rooms, m’lord. I have no idea where he has gone.”

“I see. Call upon me the next time you get him alone. Don’t keep me waiting.” Then he was gone, the mirror reflecting Akahana’s face once more.

Sai felt immeasurable relief at the news. For now, her miko was safe. What was she to do? She wanted to see her, had to! It had been too long since she last laid eyes on Kagome, and she yearned to hold her close and never let go.

Sai had taken a step towards the miko’s rooms, knowing where she was by her pure light, but she stopped short. The miko was not alone. Broken hearted, Sai could no longer stop her tears as she walked the executioner’s path towards her dark and lonely rooms alone.

 _Kagome_ , her heart cried out with such longing.

**********With Kagome**********

Kagome had just decided not to make an appearance at dinner for one of two reasons: one, she was unsure how to treat Sesshomaru, and two, she had no desire to meet the eastern lord.

She had no idea what to make of Sesshomaru anymore. First, he used barbaric means to determine her strengths when he allowed her to be attacked repeatedly while he searched for a mate; second, he shocked her by wanting to protect her because she was the Shikon’s guardian which made her useful in Naraku’s defeat; then third, he totally confounded her by admitting he wanted her sexually and even touched her in such a way no man had ever dared before!

She was still slightly upset with him for the callous why he deemed suitable to test her growth in reiki and control, but when she stopped to think about it, wasn’t he just testing his future mate’s strengths against a miko’s powers, to be sure she would be an ample protector for their future young? How could she hold a grudge when Sesshomaru was only thinking about his future children’s welfare? If she was honest, she could admit a doting father was appealing in a man.

Plus, he had been considerate in offering his help, as long as she didn’t think too much about his motives, defeating his enemy and erasing the jewel from the face of existence. Looking at her cloth covered shoulder, she knew it was because of his help that she was recovering so fast. It had only been a few days, yet one couldn’t tell by the progress her injuries were showing. Even if his methods made her uncomfortable, making her feeling things both physically and emotionally she did not wish to feel, she should be thanking him, not getting angry with him.

She shook her head. She could admit she should be grateful, but she refused to cheat on Inuyasha further. She already feared revealing what she had allowed Sesshomaru to do thus far, knowing his reaction would be far from understanding. She sighed.

She needed Sesshomaru to understand her feelings, that even if she felt lust for him, she wasn’t in love with him, and that made all the difference to her. Kagome blushed and covered her red cheeks. However, how could she not be flattered by his attraction towards her?

Kagome was brought out of her musing by Haru’s words.

“I shall bring your meal promptly, miko Kagome.” With a bow, Haru went to the screen door.

Kagome couldn’t help but smile at Haru’s words. At least she was calling her by name now.  Both of them froze, however, when a demonic aura approached, the youkai’s energy pulsing with leashed aggression. Kagome instinctively took up a defensive stance. Before she could call to Haru to come back to her, her screen door opened without preamble.

Just like Sesshomaru, the newcomer walked right in with an arrogant step. Haru instantly knelt on the floor to bow low and stayed in that position. By her actions, Kagome assumed that this was the eastern lord. She took him in quickly without moving from her defensive stance. He stood tall and regal in his flowing gold, silk kimono. Even his hair seemed to be made from spun gold, his eyes a fierce feline amber Kagome recognized as a predator, a lion most like. When she noted the yellow demonic mark above his left eye, she knew his identity without a doubt, even if she had never before laid eyes upon him.

Kagome met his gaze squarely, unafraid by their feral expression, though the rest of his face was held expressionlessly. She was unaware of why he had barged in unannounced or even why he had come to visit Sesshomaru, but he was here and she did not trust him. She silently begged for Sesshomaru to come and save her, because she was still injured from her previous ordeal, and he was Sesshomaru’s guest. Surely the inuyoukai would be displeased if they were to fight in his castle?

He stared at her with cat eyes filled with distain, and Kagome was unhappy with the look but not unaccustomed to it; however, his silence was grating.

“Who are you to give you the right to just barge in here unannounced and without an invitation?”

He sneered at her. “You show an indecent lack of respect for your betters, ningen. I am the eastern lord, Katasurou.”

Bowing from the waist out of respect for his station, Kagome rose without being given leave, never once taking her eyes off him. “I am not the only one lacking in respect, my lord. This is not your home, and yet you barge right into a guest’s room unannounced and speak disrespectfully. I bet Sesshomaru-sama is unaware of your visit.”

She saw his cheeks flame with anger, and she knew she was right.

Kagome hoped throwing out Sesshomaru’s name would help fend this obviously angry daiyoukai off. She was unsure if she could defeat him otherwise if he chose to come after her. For reasons unknown to her, he obviously disliked her greatly.

His answering snarl caused her to once again take a defensive stance.

“How dare he choose you over my Akahana?” he all but spat at her, his words dripping with contempt.

Confused, Kagome opened her mouth to respond, but a familiar aura was felt before Sesshomaru spoke from behind Katasurou. Kagome signed in relief at the familiar, cold tone.

“This Sesshomaru suggests you leave and adjourn to your rooms, Katasurou-sama. You must be tired after the day’s events. Haru, see to it that he makes it to his rooms without fail.”

“Hai, my lord.” Bowing once more in respect, Haru rose to her feet, but was stopped by the eastern lord’s curt response.

“Don’t bother. I need some air.”

Then he was gone. Before Kagome could breathe a sigh of relief, Sesshomaru dismissed Haru, leaving them alone together. She jumped slightly when her screen door made an audible click, closing them in intimately.


	22. Proposal

Kagome wore a yellow nagajuban under a much more elaborate and stunning dark blue outer kimono with lighter blue swirls decorating the fabric at Haru’s insistence that she dress even if Kagome felt inclined to remain in her sleeping yukata.

She had always adored kimonos and how beautiful the flowing fabric was but they were not the clothes she had grown up wearing in her time for everyday use, and even during her time in the Feudal Era, she had worn her own clothes. Even if she had worn the traditional style of clothing for this time, it would not have been such elaborate styles worn by hime but as a traveling, fighting miko.

Her gaze settling upon Sesshomaru’s masculine beauty, Kagome almost wished she had worn the kimonos that went along with her garments if only to look beautiful in his eyes. But that thought was ridiculous. What did it matter what Sesshomaru thought of her? She tried to tell herself it was only to fit in more with this time period as his guest in his home and not to embarrass him. Since when did she care about such things? 

He stood so still, he reminded her of marble statues depicting desirable male bodies she had seen in museums and pictures, but she knew he was not made of stone. Just remembering how hot his touch had been, how soft his lips were against her own, caused her body to heat up. She had been staring so intently into his golden, inhuman eyes that she noticed the slight change in them; the way they seemed to beckon to her to touch him.

Kagome blinked, scolding herself that it was merely lust they felt for each other, but the thought only caused her pain. She was in love with his brother. How could she love one, yet lust for another? Looking at him now, Kagome could not drag up a memory of the last time she had wanted Inuyasha’s touch so desperately. Was this what Inuyasha felt for Kikyo? Was this why he couldn’t stay away from the dead miko?

No, Inuyasha loved Kikyo. His feelings were pure while hers were anything but. Kagome looked away from Sesshomaru, raising a curled fist to her aching heart, forgetting for a moment that he was there. Inuyasha loved Kikyo. It hurt. She was sure the pain would be less if he only lusted after Kikyo, but he felt so much more. Was she never going to be enough for him? Did Inuyasha care for Kikyo so much that he’d never let her go?

When Sesshomaru heard Haru exit the room, leaving him alone with the miko, he stood, staring at her, drinking in her loveliness. Strange how he had never before seen the appeal he now felt for the girl. Perhaps, he had been too busy fighting with Inuyasha, or thinking about her ningen origins. But now that his eyes were open to her, he felt warmth enter his body and a need for closeness.

He attributed these feelings to lust. However, he not only wanted her body, but also her power and strength of will. He was a strong daiyoukai, who needed a strong mate to stand, unshakable, beside him, and to help protect future pups if the need ever arose.

He could smell the girl’s arousal and saw it in her brown gaze, which hardened his body painfully. He wanted her, and obviously she wanted him. He was about to go to her blindly when he noticed her eyes darkening with turbulent emotions, her arousal dimming, until she finally looked away from him. Her actions reminded him that things were not going along as perfectly as he had hoped; though, he couldn’t understand why. After giving her a woman’s pleasure, he had been sure she would be pleased, yet he could see that she was not. He had only meant to release the tension between them, yet it seemed to only have grown. 

“Miko, we must speak.”

Kagome couldn’t agree more. She had to get him to understand that she was not a woman to have casual affairs with and inform him about her desire to be with Inuyasha.

She nodded her head, slightly dreading the conversation, but knowing it had to be discussed. “Perhaps we should sit?” She indicated the pillows situated around a low table where she usually took her meals.

They both settled onto the cushions silently, Kagome wincing as her back muscles pulled against her wounds. He shoulder was showing remarkable promise, but not her back. Still, the wounds were not bad, but Sesshomaru must have noticed her discomfort.

“Why do you reject this Sesshomaru’s aid, miko? You are obviously still in pain.”

Their eyes met once more across the small table.

“I do not reject your aid, precisely, but the unnecessary touching.” Kagome was unable to stop herself from blushing. Her mouth was saying one thing, but her body was screaming another. God, she hoped he didn’t no—

“This Sesshomaru smells your desire.” His words were spoken in a low, husky burr, causing her lower regions to tighten and her body to grow increasingly warm.

“That’s not the point. It’s only lust! I need more than bodily gratification to be with someone,” she tried to explain.

“You think this Sesshomaru is incapable of giving you what you need?” His words were spoken without inflection, but Kagome froze all the same, eyeing him warily.

“Do you love me? Could you?” Before he could answer, she continued. “I am not the kind of woman who lies with a man with only thoughts of satisfaction in mind, Sesshomaru. I need love and commitment in a relationship, things you can’t provide.”

Sesshomaru bristled. “You do not know what I can provide.”

Again, she asked, “Could you love me?” Kagome did not want him to love her since her heart was already given to Inuyasha, but she needed him to understand that she needed it in any relationship.

Placing his clawed hand on the small table, he pushed it from between them and used his demonic speed to kneel before her, invading her space, his face close to hers, yet he did not touch her. He breathed in her cherry blossom scent uniquely hers.

“This Sesshomaru is aware of this ningen emotion,” he started, choosing his words with care. “That you desire it does not come as a surprise. I would grant you anything that is within this Sesshomaru’s power.” He did not believe in love, thinking it a false ningen emotion attributed to lust, but he knew she believed it. If this was her only reason in rejecting him, Sesshomaru was sure he could overcome her reluctance to mate with him.

“You just admitted you did not,” she whispered, her breathing coming faster at his closeness even as she leaned back to put greater space between them.

“What is love, miko?”

She was unable to look away from him. He was too close. Her mind was having difficulty concentrating on the conversation.

“Love is unconditional acceptance. It’s where you want to be close with another both sexually and platonic, both friend and lover.”  

His arms moved to either side of her, caging her. “Do you love someone, miko?”

Kagome’s eyes widened at his question before she looked away from him without answering. However, he could not miss her pained expression.

His next question was asked so quietly, it took her mind a moment longer to process his words. “Does Inuyasha love you unconditionally? Or does he love the dead miko more?”

Tears instantly sprang in her eyes as she pushed against his chest, wanting to get away from him. How did he know of her feelings for Inuyasha? What did he know about it?!

“That’s none of your business!” He did not move an inch, so she tried to move away from him, but his hand caught her arm, restraining her.

“Let me go!” she demanded. She hated being reminded that she may not ever be enough for Inuyasha, that his love for Kikyo wouldn’t allow him to care for her the same way.

“Miko—“

“I hate you!” she cut him off. No, she didn’t hate him, but the negative feelings his words brought out whenever Kikyo was mentioned. Why couldn’t she ever be enough—

Her chin was caught in a clawed hand while her lips were captured by his strong mouth. She froze against him; her eyes wide open though his were closed. He didn’t press for more, just placed a chaste, hot kiss on her lips until she calmed seconds later before she felt his tongue lick against hers.

She refused to open to him, but she no longer fought him. It was all she could do to refuse the attraction she felt towards the western lord, even while her body melted against his when he brought her up against his chest. She knew if he wanted to, he could force her mouth open, but he did not.

This embrace was different from the others, restrained, but no less passionate. Was he trying to comfort her? Or perhaps show her he would try to give her more than lust? She was so confused, but she gave in and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck then opened her mouth to his.

His hands at her back, he made sure she was flush against him so she could feel him, only him. His kissed her chastely before attempting more, but this time silently asking. He could not give her the love she craved, but he could show her he wanted more than just her body, so he did not force the issue when she refused to open for him.

He noted, however, that she did not push him away. Then she clung to him, opening to him. He stroked his tongue inside her mouth in slow licks, tasting, savoring her. He willed her to understand. He wanted her, yes, but not only as a body to fuck then discard as she silently accused him of doing with her.

When he broke the kiss, she was panting, her eyes glazed with passion while she stared up at him. “We can’t keep doing this Sesshomaru. Inuyasha aside, you are looking for a mate. I can’t—I refuse—to be a part of a relationship that would end up nowhere.” Her words came out unsteady, but she meant them. 

“You wish for commitment,” he repeated her words, his body screaming at him to take the miko as was his right.

Swallowing, she nodded silently, unable to ignore the passion she saw reflected in his gaze. How such a powerful and beautiful youkai could look upon her thusly, Kagome didn’t know.

He leaned down to nuzzle her temple, inhaling her scent laced with desire. “I have already found my mate, and she is presently in my arms.”

Kagome froze, only then did she realize her arms were still around his neck when she lowered them to place her palms on his chest. His kimono could not hide his hard muscles, or the beat of his heart against her touch. She pushed against him slightly, and he obliged her by leaning back to once again meet her gaze.

Sesshomaru had wished to keep this a secret a while longer, especially in her present state, but he could not allow her to continue thinking that he would take her only to discard her for another later. He was out of his depth. He knew she was not ready for this information, and could very well refuse him. He clenched his teeth at the thought, refusing for that to happen.

“W—what did…you say?” she asked, breathlessly.

He kept his arms wrapped around her when he spoke. “You were the remaining female in my competition, miko. By youkai law, you are now my betrothed.”

Kagome was so shocked that she could only mumble, “But I’m human.”

“Your origins do not matter to this Sesshomaru.”

Kagome started to become distressed as she spoke her mind without thought. “So that’s why you’ve been kissing me, touching me. You think you have to because of some law! Let me go, now!” She struggled in his embrace, wanting to get away from him.

It hadn’t even been lust on his part! He didn’t want her for even her body. His laws only forced him to be near her!

“Cease your struggling, miko.” His hold on her tightened.

“I thought you wanted me,” she babbled. “But you only kissed me because you thought you had to. Well let me tell you, you’re free from your obligations! I’m ningen, so your youkai laws don’t apply to me; now let go!”

Kagome new she was acting rashly, but again she was not chosen for herself. Inuyasha would always choose Kikyo, her heart knew, while Sesshomaru was with her only because his laws said he had to be. Why couldn’t someone want her for her? Was there something wrong with her?

“I do want you, Kagome.”

She stopped moving and sat there breathing heavily from her rise in emotions. He hardly ever said her name, and when he did, it made her feel strangely, made her hesitate.

She couldn’t understand. She was ningen; he hated ningens, hated hanyou. How could he expect her to be his mate if she was only able to produce half-breed babies? He made no sense.

“I’m ningen,” she repeated, her head down so her bangs could cover her eyes. “I’m sure you are aware I could never give you full youkai children.” Why was she discussing children?! She wasn’t going to mate him, let alone have kids at her age!

Sesshomaru sensed another trap. He spoke with care. “You are more than just a ningen, miko, or have you forgotten the youki inside you? This Sesshomaru is certain any pups begotten between us would be strong.”

He, however, did not mention that their pups would be full blooded youkai, and that he had no fears for producing hanyou with her. He knew she would not be happy to hear it.

“My youki? That’s what makes you able to mate me, isn’t it? Otherwise, you would not be allowed.” Somehow, she knew it to be true. He was a powerful youkai lord who probably had to choose his mate with care.

Thinking fast, Sesshomaru admitted, “This Sesshomaru was attracted to you before he was aware of your youki a few days previously.”

Kagome blinked, surprised by his admission by forgetting their discussion of babies. “You were? You didn’t act like it.”

“As you said, this Sesshomaru has restrictions put upon him by his station.”

Kagome could not believe what she was hearing. First, Sesshomaru admitted to feeling desire for her, now he claimed he wished to mate her. She was dreaming; she had to be. Raising her hand to her face, she pinched her cheek rather painfully. Nope, that hurt which meant she was awake.

Sesshomaru cocked his head, wondering what she was doing while he watched her abused cheek turn pink from her actions.

Shaking her head, Kagome tried to ignore the impossibility of her situation and thought about her predicament as logically as she could.

“I can’t be your mate, Sesshomaru. I don’t love you, and I know my situation with Inuyasha isn’t perfect, but I do love him.”

Sesshomaru’s face was expressionless, so close to hers, but he felt like scowling.

“You claim to want love in a mating, yet you would take that pup without it but deny me?”

Kagome looked away from him, unable to answer. He was right after all. His words were like daggers, hurting her already bruised heart.

“This Sesshomaru has a proposal for you, miko.”

Kagome met his gaze reluctantly, only to realize that her hands were still against his chest, his arms were still around her, and she pushed against him to see if she could put some distance between them and the attraction she felt for him. He let her go without a fuss, and she crawled backwards a few feet, her eyes never leaving him while he remained kneeling like a god before her.

She licked her lips unconsciously. “Um, what’s that?”

Sesshomaru watched her tongue’s movements, his eyes noticeably darkening with desire. His voice came out deeper and slightly husky. “Inuyasha does not feel the same towards you, miko. This Sesshomaru proposes the same chance you give Inuyasha to court you. If in the end, you are still against my suit, this Sesshomaru will not persist.”

“You promise?” What was she agreeing to, she though fiercely. Why was she giving Sesshomaru a chance to date her? A better question would be, why did he want her? Why was he so persistent? She couldn’t ask him, not now. There had been too many revelations tonight. She had to think, if only he would leave!

“Yes. Do we have an accord, Kagome?” He said her name with such wicked intent, her mind instantly went to carnal pleasures, her core tingling at her very vivid thoughts.

As she nodded, she watched his nostrils flare, and she blushed, knowing he could smell her growing arousal. He prowled on hands and knees towards her, stalking her. She squeaked in alarm, her need spiking at the sinful glide of his body while she tried to crawl backwards, but came up against her window seat, her back protesting the impact. He caged her, his arms on either side of her, his face above hers. Too close!

His golden orbs devoured her with just a glance. Lowering his face to hers, he whispered against her lips. “Kagome.”

“Y—yes?” she whispered before her mouth was taken in a searing kiss, one she could not deny as her hands came up to clench in his haori.

Minutes later, he lifted his head to gaze down at her, their breaths mingling.

“Give me leave to aid your youki. Let me help you.” He had to strengthen their bond; he would not let her go! But this time, he asked, willing her to let him in.

Captured by his intense gaze, she nodded her head, breathless. Then he kissed her again, and she thought he would invade her body once more with his youki, but he only kissed her, thrusting his tongue inside her mouth with his hand in her hair, anchoring her, and the other at the small of her back, keeping her close.

She was seconds away from tearing his kimono from his chest, to feel his skin against hers, needing the contact, when his youki rose and poured from his mouth into hers, stifling the impulse.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**


	23. Royal Summons

The sun was making its lazy ascent into the blue sky, banishing the darkness once more with its bright luminescence. Birds began to sing on their awakening, the forest coming alive as the fears of the night were erased by the new day. Fears that were put to rest one more night as the night predators settled down to sleep the day away, until the darkness called to them to rise again.

The animals may have little to fear this fine morning; however, one dark haired miko looked out a window of a decrepit, small, inhabited hut, not fooled by the promise of a new day, for even in the light, darkness dwelled.

Pale, long fingers smoothed their way through silken, silver locks, the tips grazing a soft dog ear that twitched at the light touch as Kikyo’s brown gaze watched the sunrise outwardly impassive. Her mind was troubled as it had been for what seemed like forever.

Inuyasha’s head rested on her lap, her legs tucked under her, while she almost absent mindedly stroked her love’s hair. No. That was not correct. Not anymore. Inuyasha was not hers or her love, for how could the dead love with a heart that did not beat?

Truthfully, she did not even possess one. Her body was nothing more than a clay shell, empty. She had known from the moment of her rebirth that she did not belong in this world, but it was not until Utako and her corpses that the fact truly hit home.

Kikyo stilled her hand, sharply reprimanding herself for her foolish, romantic gesture, but if she did not possess a heart, why then did it feel as if it were breaking?

Her hand continued to stroke through the silken strands, unable to help herself.

It had been two long days since the battle with Utako and her dead minions. The imp’s image flashed before her unseeing eyes, so hideous, yet so like herself. An animated corpse. An abomination upon this world, for though her own visage was one of a beautiful and young maiden, she was no mortal woman; she was as dead as the grotesque imp who had been stitched together from multiple corpses and reanimated.

Why was she here? How could the gods be so cruel to her, not only in life but also in death? Had she not suffered enough? And what of Inuyasha? His life had been nothing but one hardship after another.

However, there was one light in his life—Kagome. The girl loved him, she knew. She was truly her reincarnation, falling in love with the same man as she. It was painful to admit, but Kikyo knew that Inuyasha cared for the girl as well. She should allow that love to blossom, to walk away.

But she couldn’t.

Though dead, it seemed she still possessed a selfish human nature all mortals harbored. She loved Inuyasha. She couldn’t bear to think of him with another, even with a woman who had her soul, a woman who was her reincarnation. However, even if she allowed Kagome to take her place, wasn’t it still she caring and loving Inuyasha in a sense?

The heart she no longer possessed cared not for this logic. It still died each time she thought of Inuyasha with another, even her reincarnation.

A bitter, self-mocking smile curved her pale lips as she continued to stroke Inuyasha’s hair, petting his ears that attested to his mixed blood. Never before had he allow her such liberties, not until Kagome… Pain lanced her chest at the thought of them together.

It was a cruel world they lived in. To live meant to suffer, but so, too, did it seemed in death. Kikyo’s thoughts continued to spiral ever downward.

 _If only I had not come back, then Inuyasha would be happy…with her…all I have ever given him was false hope, pain and sorrow,_ she mourned silently.

A tear fell from her cheek; though, she knew not how her clay body could produce such moisture. The dead do not weep. She swiped away the tear with the edge of her sleeve, the coarse fabric rubbing against her smooth cheek.

She had regained her strength and her powers quickly after Inuyasha’s rescue, the flutes influence no longer present. She looked down at Inuyasha’s peaceful, slumbering face. He was still wounded, but not nearly as bad. He was healing at a fast rate, his demonic blood aiding his recovery. He should be well, fully recovered, tomorrow.

He had wanted to rush after Kagome as soon as they had rested that first night, but she knew he was still too weak and hurt, so she had implored him to stay here with her while she recovered, embellishing on her weakness to give him time to heal. There was no way he would have listened to reason had she insisted they rest for his sake.

There was more to her worry. The night of the new moon was tomorrow tonight. If he had pushed himself, his human body would suffer. Another vice constricted her non-existing heart. That was another thing she had not been privileged to know, his half-breed weakness, yet Kagome knew. He had trusted the knowledge with another woman, while she had stumbled upon the knowledge a year ago when visiting his group with news of Naraku.

_I do not belong here._

Suddenly, her eyes focused, her body tensed, as awareness seeped into her mind. Slowly moving her knees from under Inuyasha’s head, laying him gently upon the wooden floor, Kikyo rose with bow and her quiver in hand as she walked out of the small hut.

She took up a stance in front of the opening, notching an arrow to her bow, pulling back on the string as she aimed at her guest. “What is your business here, demon?”

Though her mind was in turmoil, when potential danger threatened her love, all self-doubt was banished, shoved aside, allowing strength and a strong will to infuse her being. No harm will come to Inuyasha, not while she still walked this earth.

The demon wore a light blue cape with a darker shade of blue in a flame design at the hem and sleeves. His haori was white while his hakama were pitch black. The swords at his hip remained in their sheaths, but Kikyo did not relax her stance.

“I am searching for the hanyou Inuyasha. Stand aside, miko, as I have a message to deliver.” His voice was deep and masculine, impassive and nonthreatening, yet Kikyo remained as she was.

“Who sent you?” she asked calmly.

His eyes went past her, over her shoulder as he spoke. “Sesshomaru-sama commissioned me to locate and inform you that you are welcome to the Western castle, where the miko Kagome is an honored guest. I am to escort you.”

Before Kikyo could form a reply, she heard Inuyasha speak from behind her. “Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go.”

**********With Sango, Miroku, and Shippo**********

_Miroku, please, don’t die on me._

Sango silently pleaded with the monk, sitting vigil beside his prone form while he slept fitfully. They were at Kaede’s hut after Yasuhiro had delivered them safely to the village. It had been hard to trust the kelpie with her friends’ lives, but Miroku would have died in any case without aid. It had been especially trying when Yasuhiro had flown them to a small lake, giving her little warning when he plunged into the frigid depths.

Sango had feared she had made a big mistake and now they all were about to die if she didn’t get them back to the surface, but somehow they were shooting into the air seconds later. Apparently, the kelpie was able to transport himself and his passengers from one body of water to another.

They had made good time in reaching Kaede, less than fifteen minutes, and the older woman was forcing a potion down the feverish monk’s throat.

The older miko had warned that the poison may have already spread too far through his body, but Sango refused to give up. It hurt too much to even contemplate that he would not get through this. Kaede also said he would have to be watched all through the night to see if he worsened, but if by some chance he survived the night, he most likely would recover in a couple days.

Sango had insisted she stand vigil over him all through the night, insisting that the older miko rest and that she would call on her if Miroku’s condition declined.

The sun’s bright rays filtering through the window had never looked so beautiful to her, for it meant that Miroku would survive. Her heart plead for it to be so. Even now, he seemed to be breathing better; his pallor was less white though his cheeks were flushed pink with mild fever. Even that didn’t worry her so much as he was no longer scorching hot to the touch.

He was recovering. Thank God!

Unable to help herself, Sango lifted the hand she held gently, the one with the cursed windtunnel, and nuzzle her cheek against the back of his hand, feeling the clothe rub against her flesh.

She would not cry. She would not…sniff…cry…

No matter what she told herself, tears pricked her eyes. She closed them in an effort to stop them from overflowing.

The door flap rustled, signaling someone’s arrival and she quickly lowered the monk’s hand, embarrassed about being caught in such an intimate and vulnerable moment. Before she could glance over her shoulder to see who had entered, a masculine voice spoke.

“How is your companion, sweet Sango?”

Ignoring his insistence on calling her sweet, Sango glanced at him over her right shoulder, slightly uneasy with him at her back. Though he had helped her friend, she still couldn’t fully trust him. He worked for Naraku, her sworn enemy.

As if understanding her uneasiness, Yasuhiro walked around her and sat on the monk’s other side, watching her intently. His focused gaze brought a blush to her face. He was looking at her strangely, like a man who was interested in a woman. It made her uneasy, and her stomach quivered strangely.

She looked away from his dark, penetrating gaze only to have her eyes fall on Miroku as she answered in a low, worry laced voice. “He’ll be fine.”

_Please, let him be okay. I couldn’t live if he were gone._

Sango felt a large hand on her left shoulder. Her head swiveled to once again meet kind, blue eyes. She hadn’t even seen Yasuhiro move, which told her how much Miroku’s condition was distracting her.

She heard shuffling from the back room not a moment later, and she shrugged off his comforting touch as Kaede stepped into the room, dressed in the traditional garb of a miko.

“Good morning to ye, child.” The older woman’s only eye then rested on Yasuhiro. Sango had already explained his presence, and the older woman offered up no comment as she shuffled over to Miroku to check on his recovery.

“How is he, Kaede? Will he…” Sango asked, her voice trailing off.

“I believe he shall survive, so rest assured.” Standing back up slowly on old knees, Kaede went to the pot over the fire pit, asking, “Would ye like a cup of tea? It’ll only take a moment.”

Relieved by the older woman’s verdict, Sango almost sagged with relief. Needing a distraction, her gaze feel on the kelpie, her eyes guarded.

“That would be—“ Yasuhiro began to accept, but Sango made the decision from him, rising swiftly to her feet.

“A word, Yasuhiro, if you please?”

Her eyes dared him to deny her request. She would have answers, and she would have them now. He seemed to sense her determination as he nodded, and rose without a fuss. “Perhaps later, miko?” He bowed his head respectfully to the older woman before following Sango out.

Sango walked fast, stretching her legs in long strides, yet Yasuhiro easily kept pace with her, walking close by her side. She refused to glance over at him. He was too much, too handsome, too virile, too…everything! When he was near, all her attention was on him. Why?

She led them out of the village to a secluded spot on top of a hill overlooking a meadow. Unable to keep silent any longer, she spun on her sandaled foot as she had changed from her slayer uniform hours ago, glaring up at him, silently blaming him for her attraction towards him.

Since she had never before reacted so strongly physically towards another male other than Miroku, she didn’t realize that it was lust she felt for the kelpie. She had little experience with men, and she felt off kilter with this one.

She loved Miroku even though he was nothing but a womanizer, yet her body was reacting towards this demon. Why? She didn’t understand and her confusion made her voice sound sharp when she demanded, “I want answers, youkai, and I expect them to be answered.”

He merely smiled at her, his face open, though his eyes were shadowed. “Must you refer to me in such a general term, sweet Sango? And with that malicious tone? You know, I did not ask to be born a youkai anymore than you could control being ningen.”

His gentle reprimand made her feel small and petty. Chastised, she looked away. “Forgive me. That was rude and uncalled for.”

A warm hand on her chin gently turned her gaze back to midnight blue. “Do not turn your gaze from me, Sango. It does strange things to my heart.”

Sango stood frozen, unable to look away from him. Her heart sped up, and her stomach did that strange swirling motion. Why was she reacting to him?

Her breath caught in her throat.  _If I feel this way towards Yasuhiro, what does that mean for my feelings towards Miroku? I love the monk…don’t I?_

She watched as his face lowered towards her. He was going to kiss her. Her body screamed at her to let him, to feel his strong lips upon her own, but just before they touched, she turned her face away, her heart unable to allow it.

Instead of pulling away, she felt his lips graze her cheek, and she clenched her fists at her sides, at her body’s traitorous reaction.

She quickly took a step back and then another as her mind firmly set on one thought. He was her enemy, Naraku’s ally.

“How do you know Naraku?” Sango didn’t expect him to answer truthfully, so she was surprised by his response.

“A couple days previously, I was approached by a hanyou who called himself Naraku. He instructed me to kill a demon slayer while Kiyo-hime took care of a monk.”

“And you agreed, just like that?” Skepticism laced her voice as Sango regarded the tall man.

“Normally, I wouldn’t have, but he has two of my children. In return for their safe return, all I had to do was kill ningen who made it their soul aim in life to erase my kind.”

He talked without inflection, not looking for sympathy, just giving her the bare facts.

“How horrible. I’m so sorry, Yasuhiro.” Now Sango felt two feet high. How could she condemn someone who was only trying to save those he loved? Wouldn’t she do the same if the tables were turned? Looking at him, she wondered why he had changed his mind when the cost was his children’s lives.

“Then why did you…help us?” She couldn’t understand his reasoning.

Then he smiled, that same kind expression, yet this time, there was sadness in their depths. “Because when I first gazed into your hurt eyes, yet for all your sorrow, I felt your strong will, and I knew I was unable to end your life.”

His confession rocked her. Then he was holding onto her hands.

“I know you don’t trust me, but I would ask you for your help. Would you please help me save my young?”

“But Miroku…” Sango was having a hard time looking away from his earnest expression, to think about what he was asking her with a clear head.

“He lives. Your miko said as much.” He pressed her hands imploringly and an unvoiced message passed between them.

_I saved the monk when I could have let him parish, then kill you._

How could she deny his plea? He had saved Miroku, and his children were in serious danger the longer Naraku had them. Before she could stop herself, she found herself saying, “Yes, I’ll help you.”

He let go of her left hand to stroke her cheek with a gentle brush of his knuckles before leaning down and kissing the corner of her mouth. “Thank you,” he whispered against her skin before leaning back and releasing her as if he were aware of her discomfort.

Suddenly, he tensed, his eyes narrowing over her left shoulder. Turning, her body instantly battle ready for whatever danger she was about to face, Sango took a defensive stance, gripping hiraikotsu in preparation of throwing the deadly weapon.

A tall male stood several paces away, wearing a light blue cape with dark blue flames.

“I am looking for the demon slayer Sango and monk Miroku. I have a message from Sesshomaru-sama.”


	24. Heart's Desire

The rustling of the wind was faint, a gentle almost nonexistent caress on bare flesh. Nevertheless, Kikyo noticed the shy touch, a physical reminder that life was all around her. Where once the thought brought joy, now only bittersweet sorrow remained, for she was painfully reminded that she was no longer a part of the cycle of life.

The presence of the many tall, strong trees, the green over grown grass, and vibrant flowers were a harsh reality to her now open eyes.

She walked beside the man she loved, their hands so close, almost touching, yet she dared not clasp his strong hand. She couldn’t help but think that perhaps meeting the dark miko, Utako, was a necessary evil—to open her eyes to her folly.

Ever since her rebirth, she knew she did not belong, but she allowed her feelings for the man beside her to bring false dreams along with false hope. Though dead, it seemed she still possessed the emotions of the woman she once was in life, and it made her decision all the more painful—giving up Inuyasha. To give him to a woman who could love him as she once, no, still did. To Kagome.

It was beyond cruel to cling to a dream, allowing the living to suffer while she chased an impossibility, a normal life with Inuyasha. It was never meant to be. Fate obviously had a different script in mind, cruel though it might seem, for she was not a part of it.

She dug her nails into her palms, using the sting to help stop the tears that threatened to fill her eyes. She didn’t want to ruin this last chance to be alongside, alone with Inuyasha, to be human, to be selfish.

When the messenger had imparted Sesshomaru’s message about her missing reincarnation’s whereabouts, Kikyo knew her time was over, but still she wanted a few more hours with him, just one last memory to take with her before she must leave him.

Death was coming. She could feel it. But was it dying when she were already dead?

Traveling silently together, she recalled how she had lied to Inuyasha, telling him she was not yet well enough to travel, that she needed to rest a few more hours, all in an effort to be with him just one more time. It was selfish of her, she knew, but she was weak, and more human than she realized, though her heart did not beat.

Inuyasha had agreed as she knew he would while Sesshomaru’s messenger promised to collect them in a few hours before vanishing.

Instead of resting like Inuyasha insisted, she persisted when she claimed a short walk would help in her recovery. With the promise of returning if she tired, Inuyasha fell into step beside her as they walked aimlessly amongst the foliage. To Kikyo, the time together was priceless no matter what they did as long as they were together.

Again, the sleeves of their kimono brushed as they walked at a sedate pace and she had to subdue a strong impulse to take hold of his clawed hand, again. Instead of watching him from her peripheral vision as her traitorous gaze was want to do, she tried to focus on the scenery around them. It seemed like a losing battle when she heard a small, faint noise ahead.

Before she could react, Inuyasha’s gruff voice intruded on her thoughts, his voice masculine and soft as if he didn’t wish to disturb the quiet peace of the land. “Don’t worry, it’s just an animal. I think it’s dying. I smell blood, though, it’s faint.”

Nodding her dark head in understanding, she nevertheless pushed forward, following the animal’s pitiful sounds until she came across a doe, her hind leg caught in a hunter’s trap.

As she approached slowly so as not to startle the obviously weak and frightened animal, Inuyasha gently grabbed onto her arm, halting her. “There’s not much you can do Kikyo; it’s weak.”

“Wait here for me, Inuyasha. She is afraid, and I need her calm if I am to help.”

“Kikyo...” Inuyasha tried to persist, but she moved out of his loose hold and walked to the frightened and hurt animal, ignoring him in favor of speaking low, soothing nonsense as she approached.

Kneeling beside the fallen animal, it was obvious the doe was dehydrated and most likely malnourished depending on how long she had been trapped. Stroking the animal’s panting side in a calming rhythm while continuing to speak in soothing tones, she surveyed the damage.

The doe’s leg was caught in a tightly knotted rope tied to a tree, blood both new and old coated the area where raw chafed skin lay beneath. She couldn’t tell if the wound was infected with the rope in the way, so quickly and efficiently she used the small knife she had hidden in the left sleeve off her haori to saw away at the binding.

The doe’s eyes showed more white than color, fear coating her panting body with sweat, yet she seemed to calm if slightly under Kikyo’s voice and touch. Once the rope had been cut away, the doe made an attempt to stand. During its struggles, Kikyo didn’t see any noticeable infection oozing from the raw wound before the animal found its footing and was off, its slow gait clumsy at best.

Kikyo watched it disappear, wishing she had some salve to help heal the doe’s wound and perhaps offer it water, but it seemed it was not meant to be.

“It’s probably going to die anyway,” Inuyasha said not unkindly, but with sympathy lacing his gruff voice as he, too, watched the doe vanish. Then he offered his hand to her to help her to her feet.

Kikyo looked at the hand offered to her, the hand she had been denying herself to reach out to, but before she could stop herself, she found her own reaching to clasp his. A gentle tug, and then she was on her feet, looking up into golden hues, standing just inches from his red clad body.

If she was not living, why then did her body react in such strange ways when he was near? Her breathing quickened, and her body grew warm. Her eyes fell to his lips, lips she yearned to taste. She noticed they got closer and closer to her own, but at the last second, she turned away, denying his kiss with great effort.

It wasn’t meant to be. However, she did not let go of his hand. She could not seem to fully reject this man she loved more than life itself.

Squeezing his calloused hand, she found her voice. “All life deserves a chance to live.”

Hand in hand, their feet again led them to places unknown, but they were together. For now.

**********With Sango and Yasuhiro**********

“Sesshomaru-sama has requested your presence along with the monk and kit at his palace. There you will find your missing miko,” the messenger informed Sango in an indifferent tone of voice.

“Kagome?!” the demon slayer exclaimed, wishing desperately to go after her friend, but a second later, she recalled that Miroku was too injured to travel. How could she leave him behind when he needed her?

As if understanding her dilemma, Yasuhiro spoke up for her. “The monk and kit are injured and are not fit to travel as of yet. Perhaps once they are more recovered you would be so kind as to escort them to Sesshomaru-sama?”

‘Them’ not ‘us’. Obviously he did not plan on going with, reflected Sango.

The messenger was quiet for a moment, thinking, before replying. “If it is not a long recovery, I shall wait for you all close by, but no longer than a few days. Come to this same spot if you wish to travel to the Western Lord’s castle.” Then he was gone, leaving Sango and Yasuhiro alone again.

Sango glanced at the kelpie, wondering why he had not mentioned their journey to save his young, but decided it was not her knowledge to share. It was his children they were attempting to save, not hers, and in all honesty, she would have done the same. Also, he probably didn’t want many to know another threatened and successfully captured his family. Any man’s pride would be hurt at the thought that he could not provide and care for his young.

Mind settled, Sango turned away, refusing to get caught in his dark penetrating gaze again when he tried to meet hers, saying, “Let’s return to Kaede. I need to change my clothes and check on Miroku and Shippo before we leave.”

She didn’t hear his response, instead she felt him walk alongside her, easily catching up to her long stride. Surprisingly, they walked in silence until they reached the old miko’s hut. A few feet from the entrance, a strong hand caught hers, stopping her forward stride.

Turning surprised eyes around and up to meet Yasuhiro’s dark blue gaze, she watched, transfixed, as he lifted her hand to his lips and gently grazed her knuckles with a kiss she felt all the way to her toes.

Before she could yank her hand away and stumble back from the attraction she desperately tried to deny, his mesmerizing voice held her spellbound.

“Do you have any idea, sweet Sango, how much you mean to me?” His voice was velvet soft, raising goose bumps on her arms, her heart beating erratically.

For reasons unknown, bitterness flashed across her face before she could hide it. She yanked her hand away and stormed a little ways away from the hut so as not to be overheard.

“Do you really think I don’t know flattery when I hear it? Don’t joke around!” Memories of Miroku’s womanizing flashed before her mind’s eye. Was that why she was reacting strangely around Yasuhiro? Was she truly merely susceptible to a man’s empty words and promises that she would react to any attention given to her? The thought lowered her self-confidence yet ignited her anger further. Anger aimed at herself but turned towards her unwanted companion.

Her eyes widened in shocked realization the next instant. Did that mean she didn’t really love Miroku? Were her feelings only clouded by his smooth speech and an experienced touch? Was he just playing with her feelings as he had done to countless other woman? Was Yasuhiro?

“Sango...” A hand touched her shoulder. She hadn’t even realized that she had turned her back to the kelpie. Spinning around, her voice full of bitter anguish and anger, she spat, “I already promised to help you save your children, so there’s no need to continue with this pretense!”

How could she not have seen it? He was merely using her! Yes, saving his children was important, but she hated the lies, hated these confusing emotions swirling inside her, betraying her.

Yasuhiro looked calmly down at her, voice low but strong yet devoid of emotion. “And what pretense might that be, my sweet?”

She pointed an accusing finger at him. “That! That right there! I am not your ‘sweet’! I am not your anything, so stop trying to make our relationship more than it is. You helped me, now I’m helping you. So stop with the flattery and unnecessary touching. I won’t fall for it!”

Before she could storm away, wanting, no, needing to get away from him, he caught her shoulders, forcing her to stand still before him.

“Let go!” Sango tried to brush him off, but he moved too quickly, stepping closer, bodies almost touching, his elbows bent as he captured her face, forcing her to look up to meet his fierce gaze.

“You are not, nor were you ever since I laid eyes on you, a means to an end, Sango,” he told her with conviction, his eyes heated with both anger and something more.

Before she could figure out what that look meant, he swooped down and captured her lips with his own. It was not a gentle kiss. His lips pressed hard against hers, forcing her own wide open, fingers at her jaw squeezing just tight enough to open her mouth, and forcing his tongue inside her hot, moist cavern, exploring, conquering with strong, sure licks.

Desire exploded inside her. All at once her body reacted on its own, filled with a fierce need she had only ever felt with one other man. Thought was quickly obliterated as the kiss continued for what seemed like forever, yet not long enough.

She whimpered as she felt his sharp teeth nip at her swollen bottom lip, clinging to his broad shoulders. Tight muscles bunched beneath her hands. Then gradually, the kiss gentled as it turned into a tasting yet no less devouring exploration. This time, he encouraged her to kiss him back, stroking his rough tongue along hers, coaxing her to duel with his own, and when she met his tongue with hers, he groaned and pulled her closer to his lean body, straining towards her. He had his arms locked around her back, keeping her immobile, forcing her to feel his raging desire for her, his length hard and powerful pressed against her belly. 

Lifting his lips from hers, swooping down for another kiss, before retreating once more, Sango instinctively tried to follow, but he held her firmly. His breath brushed her parted lips as she panted for air as he spoke. “Do you still believe my motives towards you are less than sincere, sweet Sango?”

Her lashes fluttered open, her gaze meeting his heated stare, knowing her own broadcasted the need she could no longer deny. He released her, steadying her with hands at her elbows as he took a step back, his breathing as erratic as her own. He was no less immune to the attraction she herself felt. Small consolation.

“Shall we go inside?” Yasuhiro gestured to the hut, his arm swept towards it for her to proceed him.

Desperate to stop this...thing between them, Sango blurted out almost in desperation, “I love Miroku!”

Horror quickly spread across her expression as her heart’s deepest desire was voiced to a complete stranger, a stranger who at first was meant to kill her, a stranger she had just passionately kissed.

A flush of mortification spread like wild fire across her cheeks, and she averted her gaze from his, clasping her hands in front of her, not knowing what to do next. How could she have said that? And after kissing him! Her hypocrisy hit her full force.

She loved Miroku? Then why did she let him... She touched her swollen lips.

His soft voice reached her inner turmoil, bringing her back to the here and now. “I know.”

She lifted her head sharply as she dropped her hand, shock widening her eyes as she just stared at him. “You...know? How?”

His smile was not happy, almost mocking, aimed at himself. “It is hard to miss.”

“Then why...?” She could not form the words, but he seemed to understand.

He gazed directly into her eyes. “I do not know of the monk’s feelings towards you, but I know that mine transcends far beyond the bonds of gratitude.”

Just then the tension was broken by a familiar, high-pitched voice. “There you are, Sango. I was wondering when you’d get back. I was getting worried.”

Shippo shot a distrustful gaze at the kelpie, who merely smiled innocently in return.

Blushing, horrified that she could have been caught in such an intimate embrace with Yasuhiro, Sango covertly gazed around and sure enough there were a group of giggling and blushing women not far from them. When they saw her glance at them, they giggled louder and walked off in a rush. They saw! She wanted to die from mortification right then and there!

“Come, Sango. We have much to do before we depart.”

Yasuhiro’s voice was not welcome in that instant, but Shippo’s was even less so when he demanded to know where they were going. Sango was getting a headache and the day had just started. She sighed dejectedly as she proceeded Yasuhiro into the hut.

Kaede was putting a wet cloth on Miroku’s forehead before looking up to offer a welcoming smile. “Ah, Sango. Ye have returned. And ye as well, Yasuhiro-san.”

The shrewd older woman’s gaze lingered knowingly on Sango’s swollen lips and flushed face then glanced over at Yasuhiro who had walked in and instantly took a seated position against the wall. His gaze met the question in the older miko’s without comment.

Searching for a distraction, Sango quickly muttered that she had to change before scurrying into the back room, leaving Yasuhiro alone to explain to her friends.

She had no idea what he would tell them, hoping he had enough decency to keep their private embrace to himself. She took a few minutes longer than necessary to change, willing herself back to her cool, calm self. Now was not the time to act the shy maiden. She had a job to do—helping Yasuhiro save his boys.

Mind firmly set on the goal ahead, she emerged from the back room. All eyes landed on her, each with a different expression. Kaede warm and understanding, Shippo uncertain and worried, and Yasuhiro...she quickly looked away. She wasn’t sure she wanted to know; his gaze always seemed to disconcert, arouse, and beguile her.

“I hear from Yasuhiro that ye both are leaving to save his children,” Kaede said.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to go alone with him, Sango? Shouldn’t you wait for Miroku to heal first?” Shippo asked worriedly.

Offering the fox kit a small smile of reassurance, Sango replied, “He’s the one who saved Miroku, Shippo. Without his help, we may have lost him.”

_And then where would I be?_

Sango tried to banish the thought. Miroku would not die! He would recover and everything would return back to the way things were. Her eyes fell on Yasuhiro and a sliver of uncertainty entered her mind that things may never be the same again. What was she to do with him? Surely after his children were safe, he would go back to his life and she to hers?

Yasuhiro distracted her train of thought by standing, drawing all eyes, except the comatose Miroku, to him. “Shall we go?”

Sango silently thanked the kami that he hadn’t called her ‘sweet Sango’ in front of everyone. She had a sinking suspicion that Kaede had already guessed what had transpired right outside her hut, and even worse, knew that soon the whole village would be aware of their heated embrace, including the occupants of this hut, namely Miroku. What would he think when he found out?

The thought was too mortifying, so she shook her head to dispel it before striding purposefully forward then passed Yasuhiro without a word other than a quick “goodbye” to her friends. Right before she exited the small building, her eyes strayed to the monk.

_Please, be alright._


	25. Shared Sorrow

Leading the way, Sango was lost in thought, her mind centering on the two confusing men in her life, while Yasuhiro strode silently beside her as they made their way to the lake near the village surrounded by cliffs. It was the same lake that they had emerged from when Yasuhiro had teleported them through the water to reach Kaede in time to save Miroku.

When her eyes fell on the clear surface of the lake, her eyes burned from the sun reflecting on the smooth surface. She blinked fast and narrowed her eyes to try and decrease the blinding effect the sun’s reflection caused.

When she heard a rustle of clothing beside her, she automatically glanced to her right only to see Yasuhiro once again removing his clothing. A hot blush stained her cheeks, and she quickly glanced away.

“Warn me before you do that!”

She heard him chuckle. “You do not have to turn away, sweet Sango. I am not in the least bit shy. If you are curious, you may gaze at my unclothed body.”

Sputtering incoherently for a few seconds, Sango refused to take him up on his offer, tempted though it may be. “I’m not curious!” Indignation and anger made her voice sound strong.

“Liar,” he breathed in her ear, his body heat warm against her back, though he did not touch her.

Too close!

She instinctively charged forward to put distance between them, forgetting that she was standing right at the water’s edge. Her foot struck a wet rock, and she stumbled.

She was sure she would have caught herself before she took a head dive into the lake, but a strong forearm circled her waist, hauling her back against a powerful chest, her butt cradled into his groin. She was struck immobile by how quickly their positions had changed. When she felt something at her butt lengthen and harden into an impressive size, she was confused and frowned uncomprehendingly.

“Are you alright, Sango?” Yasuhiro murmured against her temple, breathing in her scent.

It was then that she realized what it was that snuggled so intimately between her cheeks. He was aroused!

Imitating a fish out of water, she then struggled to get away from him. He was immovable.

“Kelpie...!” What was she to say? Your manhood’s pressed into my butt? Get the hell away from me? Can I touch it? She stilled at that last thought. What had she just... No! She hadn’t meant that!

“Demon slayer...” he whispered, then licked the outer shell of her ear, one hand on her right shoulder, the other on her left hip with the arm wrapped snuggly over her flat stomach.

She shuddered with pleasure, closing her eyes tightly as her hands rose to clench around his left forearm tightly.

He moved his hips, thrusting his hard cock into her ass once, almost imperceptibly, to let her know what he referred to when next he spoke. “Do not be afraid. It is an involuntary response; one I seem to be having quite frequently around you.”

All she could say was, “Let me go.” Even she could hear the desperation and need in her voice but was helpless to stop it.

“Do you really want me to?”

“Yes.”

She felt his smile when he lowered his face to the top of her hair. “I would enjoy nothing more than to prove you lie, but we have pressing business to attend to first.”

He released her, his warmth gone from her back, leaving her aching and wanting.

Seconds later, his voice entered her mind.  _Climb upon my back, and we shall get going._

She gazed hesitantly over her shoulder, a blush still firmly in place on her face, fearing what she might see—a naked Yasuhiro, and almost breathed a sigh of relief when she saw a large, powerful horse standing behind her.

His glossy main shone starkly with the Sun’s rays on his midnight locks, his brown hide smooth and bulging with muscle. Even in his youkai state, he was magnificent.

 _You’re blushing_ , he teased.

Glaring at him, she stomped silently towards him, her face still red, as she first picked up his clothes without being asked, then climbed up on his back, sitting astride, her thighs spread wide as she found her seat.

For some reason, this time, she was embarrassed to be riding him. Knowing he was interested in her, unable to deny the attraction equally felt on both sides, she had an insane urge to sit sideways. But that was ridiculous, right?

Her train of thought scattered when Yasuhiro gave her a warning 'hold on’ before launching them into the cold water of the lake. Like before, they emerged from the water not a minute later, dry as if they had not just jumped headlong into a lake.

It was dark; she could barely see except for a strange, green glow that emanated from hundreds of small specks around them.

_Though I enjoy having your lush body wrapped around mine, I think it best if I changed back to humanoid form._

“Ah...yes, of course. Sorry.” Swinging her leg over his broad back, she landed with a sharp smack. Instantly, she knew she was standing on rocky ground.

“Where are we? A cave?” Sango asked curiously, trying to look around and failing.

“Yes. Naraku has hidden my children here, knowing that kelpies do not normally venture into caves.”

Sango felt a hand on her shoulder. Knowing instantly that it was Yasuhiro, Sango tried to look at him, but her eyes had yet to adjust to the dim, strange light.

“If you are done gazing upon my chest, may I have the return of my clothes?” Yasuhiro asked with a small chuckle.

Stuttering defensively, Sango thrust his clothes at him. “It’s not like that! It’s too dark. I can’t see you!”

“So easily riled,” he taunted good-naturedly.

Sango refused to deem that with a comment, averting her gaze as she heard the familiar rustle of garments. Her eyes were beginning to adjust to the dim lighting when she felt his hand once again rest upon her shoulder.

“I’m dressed. Do you need me to lead you? My vision is not overly affected by the darkness.” His hand glided down her arm as he spoke, his hand finding then clasping hers.

Shaking him off, she moved a few paces away. “No, I can see better now.” Walking over to the cave wall to peruse the strange blowing dots, she saw—on closer inspection—that they were wiggling and moving.

“What are they?”

“Glow worms, harmless. They dwell in the darkest depths of caves where it’s coolest.” Yasuhiro moved to stand beside her. Sango silently wished he would keep his distance.

“How do you know that when your kind don’t inhabit caves?”

Sango couldn’t see him, but she felt his gaze leveled on her.

“I may not make a habit of journeying through them, but that doesn’t mean I am ignorant. When I was younger, I was curious. I was always getting into one scrape after another. I had never ventured far into a cave before, and to prove I had no fear of such places, I explored. Needless to say, I got lost. I was traveling through the endless tunnels for hours when I luckily came across a small pool. I was able to return home, to the scolding arms of my mother.”

Sango could tell he smiled during the telling. It was in his voice. “I’m glad you were able to find your way home safely.”

She saw his head shift and turn to her. Though it was hard for her to see his expression, she knew he was gazing at her face. “Are you, Sango?”

Unsure about how to reply, she averted her gaze and asked gruffly, “Do you know where your children are being held captive?”

After a moment of silence, he answered. “I can guess. Follow the demonic aura.”

Sango gave him the look his less than helpful reply rightfully deserved. Obviously, he could see her expression, for he laughed.

“You doubt my abilities, sweet Sango?” amusement thick in his voice.

Shaking her head, exasperated, Sango started walking away from the rock wall and her amused companion. “Then let’s get going.”

“Allow me.” Yasuhiro easily caught up to her long strides, then half a step ahead to guide the way. Sango didn’t question or contradict him, but followed without a word.

**********Back at Kaede’s**********

“Should we have trusted Yasuhiro with Sango, Kaede? He is associated with Naraku,” fretted Shippo who sat close to both the old miko and sleeping monk for reassurance. Normally he would be beside Kirara, but she was sleeping, recuperating from her injuries.

“I believe Yasuhiro’s loyalties have shifted. He is no longer a threat to our Sango,” intoned Kaede with a small smile, a warm cup of tea held between her gnarled hands.

“Maybe I should have gone with...” Shippo said, still unbelieving. He was the man of the company since Inuyasha was gone and Miroku out of commission.

Kaede chuckled and patted his small shoulder reassuringly, then changed the subject. “Would ye mind going to the community well and filling this bowl with cold water?” She held out a small, round, wooden bowl. “The water for Miroku’s fever has warmed.”

Nodding his head, he instantly took it in his small hands and stood. The bowl was small in the old ningen’s hands, but since he was barely a foot in height, it made him look ridiculously childish. Though still a child, Shippo strived to emulate a man. He silently urged his small body to grow tall and strong like Inuyasha.

“Sure, Kaede. I’ll be right back.” He scampered outside and made his way to the center of the village where the community well was built. It was early, but there were already many ningen about and starting their day.

When he arrived to his destination, there were already two young women at the well, so he took his place behind them to wait his turn. He was so small the women didn’t even notice that he was there, so they continued to gossip and giggle, unaware.

“Really?! Impossible,” one of the women shook her head in disbelief.

Still worried about his friends, Shippo tried to concentrate on their conversation; though, he knew it to be wrong and rude, but he hoped to dispel the gloom his thoughts had taken since Kagome’s disappearance. He doubted he would understand anyway; women were strange and confusing creatures, to him.

“I saw it with my own eyes! You can ask Choko,” insisted one of the women.

Wondering what she had seen, Shippo stepped closer, curiosity starting to get the better of him.

“I would have never have thought that of the slayer woman. She always seemed so aloof to the monk’s advances...I thought, perhaps, she wasn’t interested in men.”

 _Slayer? Monk?_  thought Shippo before his eyes popped wide in realization. They were talking about Sango and Miroku!

Having no idea what they meant by Sango being uninterested in men, Shippo was impatient to know what they were talking about, worried all over again for his friends. Voice raised, he demanded with a high pitch, gaining their attention easily.

“Are you talking about Sango and Miroku? You are, aren’t you! What happened? What are you guys talking about?”

They both gasped and whirled around, looking for him frantically before their eyes lowered, settling on his short frame. They blinked quickly, like owls, he noted silently.

“Well? Don’t just stand there!”

Their surprised and embarrassed expressions were quickly replaced by girlish giggles. The taller of the two waved her hand at him as she replied with a strange smile. “It’s nothing to concern a young boy like yourself.”

“But they’re my friends...!” he tried to explain, but they merely collected their water buckets and left with more giggles.

“What was that all about?” he wondered, watching them leave with a perplexed expression, wondering if he should be worried.

**********With Sango and Yasuhiro**********

“Uh, so Yasuhiro?” Sango hesitated to ask but curiosity gave her courage. She was surprised she hadn’t thought of it before, and now that it had taken root in her mind, she had to have the answer.

“Yes, sweet Sango?” Yasuhiro kept walking, but she saw his head turn slightly towards her. Embarrassed for what she was about to ask and how it would make her sound, she lowered her gaze to his back as they continued walking through the damp, chilly cave.

She also hoped talking would help her get her mind off of the cold.

“If you have children, what about their mother? I’m sure she’s worried about them.”

_Was he married, uh, mated? Is he more like Miroku than I previously thought?_

Sango couldn’t help but feel self-conscious. It would just be her luck if he were mated and unavailable, not that she wanted him, of course! She just couldn’t stand the idea of him cheating on his mate, that’s all. What woman would want to know her man was unfaithful? But wasn’t knowing better than not? She would want to know the truth, no matter how painful.

“I’m sure she would be if she were alive.” His voice was no longer light, but low and filled with...pain?

Ashamed for ever thinking he could be unfaithful, she apologized with feeling, though he could not know her thoughts, thank kami. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up a painful subject.”

“Don’t sound so sad, Sango. It happened years ago.”

The question popped out of her mouth before she could think better of it. Afterwards, she instantly regretted her words. “How did she die?”

She raised her gaze to his head, hoping to apologize, but he wasn’t looking at her anymore. Why did that make her sad?

“Curious, aren’t you,” he teased. She noticed the forced quality to his light tone.

“I’m—” she tried to apologize again, but he interrupted her.

“No, it’s alright.” He was quiet for a minute. She thought he wouldn’t answer and didn’t blame him, but he surprised her.

“She died a few years ago, trying to give birth to another of my young, a girl. Neither made it.”

Sango sucked in her breath at those bleak words, feeling his pain. She instantly sought to reassure him. “I’m sorry for your loss, really, but you mustn’t think it was your fault, Yasuhiro.”

Though he was sharing something painful, instead of feeling close, she felt as if he were drawing away from her emotionally. It only added to her worry so that she impulsively reached for his hand, holding on tight as she continued to walk beside him. She wasn’t very good at this comforting thing and almost regretted her actions, but his larger hand squeezed hers, reassuring her, thanking her.

Sympathizing with his pain, Sango found herself sharing her own. “My father was killed a couple years ago along with my whole village, then my younger brother was taken from me. For the longest time, I blamed myself for not being stronger, for not noticing something was wrong, but a friend of mine made me understand it was only guilt of a different kind that weighted heavily on my heart. That I yet lived while they had not. It’s alright to enjoy life. I’m sure your mate wouldn’t want you to be sad and unhappy.”

“I’m not sad, not anymore.” Yasuhiro squeezed her hand again, and Sango knew he was referring to her.

Her heart pounded in her chest. She couldn’t reply, so she remained silent, but she was painfully aware of her hand in his. Could he feel her racing heart? Could he hear it?

“You mentioned a brother? Have you found him?” Sango couldn’t blame him for being curious. She had asked him a personal question that turned out to be painful for him. It wasn’t his fault he didn’t know his own inquiry was just as heart wrenching for her.

She must have given something away, for his hand tightened around hers, offering comfort. “Have I upset you?” His words were quiet as if he were afraid to hurt her further.

She shook her head. “It’s alright. I upset you first.” Before he could contradict her or comfort her for bringing up unpleasant memories, she continued. “A youkai possessed him, used his body to kill everyone, even himself. Now only a shard of the Shikon Jewel keeps him bound to this world.”

“So he yet lives?” prodded Yasuhiro gently.

“Yes, but Naraku has him. That’s the youkai, no, hanyou, that possessed him in the first place.” Her voice was sad, she couldn’t help it. Naraku had taken everything from her!

“So that’s why you sounded so angry when asking about Naraku. I am so sorry, Sango, for reminding you of your pain.”

She shook her head, unable to speak, so they continued to walk in silence, hands still locked together. Forcing her mind from the past and on the present, Sango turned her mind to the danger ahead. She was ready for whatever Naraku had planned for them.

As time continued to pass, she wondered if they were heading in the right direction, her nerves growing taut when nothing continued to happen.

When Yasuhiro broke the silence, she jumped, startled.

“I smell blood and death.”

Releasing his hand, Sango gripped her other around the handle of her hiraikotsu, ready to fight. They continued forward in hushed silence, senses open to their surroundings. She couldn’t hear anything other than the sound of their feet on the stone floor and their breathing. Her vision had gotten better the longer her eyes had time to adjust to the dark and strange green glow from the worms, but in no means was it perfect.

There were still a lot of rocks and boulders to hide behind, shadows too dense for her ningen eyes to penetrate. She knew Yasuhiro did not have her ningen limitations and focused partially on him for any clues to his body language in order to react quicker to danger in case a verbal warning came too late.

The stench of death reached her gradually and quickly intensified. To be on the safe side, Sango took out her gas mask and tied it behind her head to cover her nose and mouth. It did nothing to banish the familiar but still awful stench, but at least she knew she wouldn’t breathe in any toxins.

“There are ningen and youkai remains littering the ground. Be careful where you step, Sango.” Yasuhiro warned her.

She blinked in surprise since she hadn’t noticed any bodies, but on closer inspection, some objects she thought were rocks were actually arms, legs, torsos, and heads, all in various stages of decomposition. She was almost glad that she couldn’t see in detail.

Movement caught her eye, but when she glanced in that direction, all was still, quiet. “I think I just saw something move over there, Yasuhiro.” Sango pointed in the general direction, and he obligingly followed her pointed finger.

“I do not see anything, but I sense the enemy is near. Stay close to me. It’s best if we don’t get separated.”

She nodded her understanding while keeping her vigil.

Then before she could react, Sango was shoved behind Yasuhiro while his fist embedded into a dark form just inches from where she had been standing. She would have fallen had she not grabbed the back of his haori with her left hand. Righting herself, she watched as Yasuhiro threw the body against the cave wall where it slumped over, unmoving.

“What was that?!” she demanded, taking up a fighting stance, unhooking hiraikotsu from her back in preparation to attack.

“I thought it was another corpse until it charged,” he answered with a perplexed tone of voice.

“A corpse?” Thoughts of the old crone who took Kikyo entered her mind. Could this be her lair? Was she also behind the capture of Yasuhiro’s children? Maybe she was about to meet up with Inuyasha?! But then if the dark miko still lived, did that mean Inuyasha did not?

She shook her head in denial. He was okay. Inuyasha could take care of himself. Still, she worried.

She opened her mouth to warn Yasuhiro of the possibility when movement again caught her attention. Dozens upon dozens of dark forms shuffled towards them. From the greenish glow from the worms, she could make out little detail, but from what little she could see, these creatures were hideous, barely recognizable as human. Only their human-like forms attested to their identity.

Not waiting for them to get any closer, Sango yelled, “Hiraikotsu!” launching her deadly weapon. It spun dizzyingly fast with lethal intent as it flew in a wide arch before shredding many of the grotesque forms in half, before spinning back to her. She caught hiraikotsu easily from years of practice, ready to throw her weapon again.

Cries of rage pierced the air, magnified by the echo of the cave. Unable to help herself, she dropped hiraikotsu and covered her ears, cringing in pain. It was so loud and shrill she feared her ears would explode. She was barely aware of the sticky substance that seeped between her fingers. Her ears were bleeding.

Then all was silent so quickly, her ears rang in the aftermath.

Opening her eyes and straightening from her bent over position, Sango looked around in time to see dark forms rushing her. She sucked in her breath, her body tense as she reached for hiraikotsu. It wasn’t there! Belatedly, she remembered dropping it, her hand instantly going for her sword, too late!

Water from the dripping rock walls rushed to form a thin shield between her and the oncoming horde, then rushed over them, stopping them in their tracks. The drop in temperature and puffs of fog from her breath told her that they had been frozen in ice.

Awe had her mouth falling open, eyes wide in shock as she stared.

“Are you alright, Sango?!” Yasuhiro was there, standing before her, gripping her shoulders, and gazing down at her.

She could just make out his handsome, worried expression. “Y-yes, thanks to you. How did you do that?”

“The elements of water hold no secrets from me.”

With that cryptic response, he kissed her forehead before releasing her, but stood close as he waited for another attack, an attack that didn’t seem imminent. The dark forms just stood there, waiting.

It made her uneasy. Sango hoped they didn’t screech again. She wasn’t sure her ringing ears could take that again. The possibility of going deaf was frightening to her. Quickly reaching down to pick up hiraikotsu, Sango pushed her fear aside and stood at the ready.

“That can’t be,” she heard Yasuhiro whisper.

Before she could glance over at him in question, the icy forms shuddered, the sound of ice beginning to fissure and crack echoing along the cave walls. Acting fast, she threw hiraikotsu again, cutting her foes in half as they were freed from their prison.

As hiraikotsu made its rotation back to her, Sango feared another onslaught to her ears. Instead, thankfully, silence reigned. Yet still the forms farther away remained unmoving. What was going on?

“I don’t like this,” she muttered, body tense, ears throbbing.

“Perhaps if we advanced?” suggested Yasuhiro. Without waiting for her answer, he told her, “Keep close.” Then started forward slowly.

She was forced to follow, her eyes on the foe before her.

Out of nowhere, something crashed down on Yasuhiro, taking him to the ground from above. Three bodies covered his, and Sango hefted hiraikotsu with both hands, arms drawn back, ready to strike at his assailants when she was tackled from the side.

As she fell, she jabbed the body on top of her with her elbow. A satisfying crack dimly reached her abused ears as her elbow connected with its jaw, bone breaking.

Hitting the ground, she absorbed the blow and kicked out at her attacker, throwing him off with ease. Jumping to her feet, she was forced to defend herself before she could look for Yasuhiro. She could hear him fighting, so figured, hoped, that he was alright.

She swung hiraikotsu, her wrist rotating back and forth as she slashed at the bodies that came after her in abundance. No longer did they stand back watching. They were out for blood.

The enemy was too close and far too many for her to throw her weapon, but she easily dispatched them, hiraikotsu just as deadly in close quarters.

Teeth sank into her calf, trying to tear through her uniform to get to meaty flesh. Crying out more in anger than pain, Sango used her other leg to kick out and connect with its head, knocking it loose. Another grabbed onto her arm, but she head butted it, and the hideous being released her and stumbled back.

It was so close she could almost make out what should have been its face. Before her mind could register much detail other than a gaping hole where a nose should have been, her eyes locked with the creature’s. It shone with a hellish, red light and she froze, literally.

She couldn’t move!

She could do nothing more than gaze into its glowing eyes even when she felt sharp claws from other attackers digging into her shoulder and another in her hip. She heard fabric tear, her uniform, as claws sank deep into her flesh. She could feel warm blood trickle down her body. Another clamped its jaws around her ankle.

They weren’t dismembering her; they were eating her! More mouths latching onto her, biting, gnawing. From out of nowhere, she heard her father’s voice inside her mind, lecturing her about the difference between evil spirits and the spirits of the damned.

_“As you know, Sango, youkai are not the only evil in this world. Evil spirits are just as dangerous, but even more so are the souls of the damned. Jikininki are the spirits of evil ningen cursed to walk this land while their bodies, already dead, rot and decay. They crave the flesh of corpses; though, they hate their existence. Hardly ever do they attack the living, but I have seen it happen. But if they do, their gaze can freeze a man for as long as their eyes are locked. The only way to banish their souls from this life is by the prayers and purification of a miko or monk.”_

_“Then how do I kill this jikininki if I encounter one, father?” a young Sango inquired._

_In a show of affection and to soften his words, her father tousled her hair. “You don’t.”_

Brought out of her remembrance from the pain of yet another bite, Sango wondered if she was about to be eaten alive. Thoughts of her friends intruded, even her brother, but it was Miroku’s face she saw, yearned to see one last time.

She wanted to tell him she loved him before she died. Why hadn’t she told him before?!

Then the teeth were gone, her body unfrozen as the glowing eyes left her vision. Before her mind could process what was happening, she was in another’s arms, held close to a man’s muscular chest. The scent of fresh grass and a musky undertone filled her nostrils as her face was pressed against Yasuhiro’s neck. She would recognize his scent anywhere.

“I’ve got you, sweet Sango,” she heard him whisper tenderly in her ear before wind rushed past her. They were running and fast. Away from the jikininki, but they weren’t out of danger yet.

They still had to save his children and fight whoever held them.


	26. Blood Ties

Sitting before her mirror, not particularly paying attention to her own reflection, Kagome’s brown eyes were, instead, focused on Haru’s nimble hands which were at that moment wrapping new bandages around her torso after having cleaned and washed her wounds. Lifting her gaze, she watched Haru’s worried expression, her brows drawn together forming deep wrinkles on her forehead, hazel eyes troubled, lips pinched.

Kagome lifted her right hand to clasp her friend’s clawed one, instantly gaining her attention when troubled, hazel eyes met her own, quizzically. “I’m alright, Haru, really. It’s not as bad as it looks; plus, it’s healing much faster than it would have without Sesshomaru’s help.”

The wound on Kagome’s shoulder was still deep, but no longer the crater it used to be. She was immeasurably impressed and surprised by the wounds healing progress. Today marked the fifth day since she had inadvertently entered Sesshomaru’s contest to find a mate, where she had been attacked and ultimately injured. On her back she had long but thankfully shallow lacerations where a demoness and attacked her from behind, but it was her left shoulder that truly had her worried. Yet more claws had torn into her flesh, gouging four deep crevices.

By strength of will, Kagome had forced herself to continue firing her bow with her shoulder all but mangled and useless, but what choice did she have other than to die if she did not fight?

She was still less than pleased about the whole situation, but really, was it Sesshomaru’s fault? Admittedly, no. He had created a barrier surrounding the battle ground for his competition, to protect the willing demoness’ while giving them the opportunity to fight for the right to be his lady, a barrier that only permitted a demoness entrance. How could he have known about the strange youki dwelling inside her—courtesy of the Shikon Jewel—or that she would be drawn to his call; though, she was still unclear on how that came about.  

No demoness was forced in any way to compete. It was all consensual. Except for her. Her involvement had been an accident.

No one, herself included, had known of the strange demonic energy that apparently swirled deep inside her, dormant. Until now. The idea of having youki inside her along with her reiki worried Kagome. How was it even possible? How could two opposing energies live cohesively in one body?

It should be impossible, yet here she sat, in Sesshomaru’s stronghold, trying to reassure her maid that the same demonic energy she should not possess was in fact healing her ningen body at an impossibly accelerated rate. The wound on her shoulder alone should have taken months to recover from fully, but instead, in less than a week, her injury was almost completely healed. Scar tissue glistened a dark pink in the light where the wound had already closed off. Only at the center, the deeper part of her wounds, were there still reddish-brown scabs.

Kagome wondered, belatedly, if there would even be a scar left after the healing was complete, or would her ningen body blemish as was normal?

Speaking of Sesshomaru, Kagome released Haru, who had nodded her understanding but was still not looking happy over what she deemed a 'ridiculously long recovery’, and asked, “Haru, did you know about Sesshomaru’s contest for when he was trying to decide who to marry, I mean mate?”

“Of course, miko Kagome,” Haru answered without hesitation. “Sesshomaru-sama is young, but he has a duty to uphold, to produce offspring, to ensure his family reigns in the West should anything befall him. It is no secret that many lords, high and low, have promised the pick of their daughters, but he would always turn them away. It is good that he has finally chosen a mate.”

Finishing by tying off her bandages, Haru then moved to help dress her. Moving mechanically, Kagome asked in a low whisper, “Do you know who his mate is?”

Sesshomaru had already revealed to her that she was his intended mate because she had somehow won that barbaric contest, but she was human! Surely she would not be accepted no matter how much youki she possessed within her body. She wasn’t even a hanyou, and she was more than sure someone of Sesshomaru’s class was not allowed to tie himself forever to anyone less than a pure blooded demon, no matter his wishes. He was a lord after all. He had obligations and a set of rules to follow. Didn’t he?

Kagome was watching Haru through the mirror, who was in the process of tying her obi, and saw her hesitate, felt her hands cease all movement.

“Haru?” she asked after a full minute had gone by in silence, anxiety making her heart race.

Fingers moving once more, Haru’s answer was tentative at best. “That would be you, miko. I can smell the betrothal scent upon your person; though, it is faint. I have not heard word among the castle, so I am not sure if it is widely known.”

Haru was confused by the miko’s lack of knowledge. How could she not know she was Sesshomaru-sama’s intended? Yes, she was ningen and a miko at that, but hadn’t she fought to be by his side? Had she not obtained these injuries because of it?

Haru then felt a cold chill go down her spine. Or was she displeased that it was not common knowledge that she was Sesshomaru’s intended? Perhaps she was unhappy that her betrothal scent was not complete? Kagome’s next inquiry brought Haru out of her anxious thoughts.

“How can you smell it on me? What is this ‘betrothal scent’?”

Blinking her surprise, Haru instantly knew the miko was unaware that the betrothal was incomplete. Did that mean she who had to tell her? Horrified, Haru wondered how the miko would react. Would she be angered? It would not be unreasonable if she reacted thusly, for what female would want to be in such a precarious position between the promise of a mating but no real claim without a true declaration through a betrothal scent? Even now the betrothal wasn’t binding since Sesshomaru hadn’t declared his intentions by thrusting his shaft inside the miko and binding their auras together.

When the actual mating ceremony commenced, both parties would exchange blood, combining their essence, and bearing the mating mark upon their bodies, most often displayed visibly on the neck; though, it was not uncommon for the female to mark her mate on his chest.

“Haru?” Kagome asked, turning to look at her friend who was of a height with her, making it easy to meet those beautiful, hazel eyes. They were troubled, and guarded. Before she could get too anxious and demand answers, there was a knock at her door, forestalling her. 

Haru, relieved at the small reprieve, politely excused herself to walk over to the door and slide it open to reveal another servant who produced a sealed message with Sesshomaru-sama’s scent, proclaiming without words to who it was from.

Without the need of exchanging words, both servants nodded their heads at each other in understanding before Haru shut the door and padded over to the miko, letter in hand.

“This is for you,” Haru said, offering the message to her mistress. After Kagome had taken it wordlessly, Haru bade her to sit again so that she could brush her long, beautiful, black tresses.

Breaking the wax seal of an inu, Kagome read the short line, instantly knowing who had written the message, the masculine scent unmistakable even if the writing was not.

_Come to the platform in the gardens and we shall break our fast._

Kagome would have glowered at the command, but instead, her stomach fluttered in remembrance of yesterday’s conversation with him. Had she really agreed to date him? All thoughts of her strange conversation with Haru dissipated as the thought of dating Sesshomaru grabbed ahold of her.

 _This can’t be real._ The _Sesshomaru was trying to date her!_

Why?

That one question had filtered across her mind nonstop ever since his intentions were revealed to her.

“Miko Kagome?” Haru inquired.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Kagome glanced over her shoulder at her friend. “Hai?”

Patiently, Haru asked, “Do you wish me to bring you first meal?”

“Uh, no? I don’t think so. I mean, Sesshomaru wants me to eat with him in the gardens...at some platform,” Kagome answered, unsure as to where that was.

Haru, seeing the ningen’s confusion, accurately surmised part of her worries. “Do not worry. I will take you to Sesshomaru-sama.” Then she gazed at the kimono she had just helped the miko into. It was a beautiful purple and white creation, though one of the simpler designs yet no less lavish. Her obi was a golden yellow for added color.

There was only one inner layer to her kimono, a white one, and Haru would have liked to put a few more underneath but the miko’s injuries would not be able to take the added strain. Not that that mattered. The miko would refuse to wear what she called ‘too much clothing’, anyway.

It was easy for Haru to see that the miko was not born of any high social class because not only did she refuse to dress accordingly, but her mannerisms and speech where all wrong. However, she could not bring herself to judge the ningen lacking for her nonexistent social grace since the miko tried so hard to treat her as a friend.

Perhaps it was because she was not born into high society, but Haru was beginning to treasure the miko’s open and friendly demeanor towards any and every one.

A shadow fell across Haru’s expression for a split second. Though the miko was unaware and seemingly uncaring of the dynamics inside a castle, Haru knew all too well, and she had no choice but keep their stations in mind or suffer. She was a servant, nothing more. If she were to fully embrace the miko’s friendship, others’ would learn of it and she would be prosecuted for being too familiar with her ladyship.

Gazing at the miko’s black head, keeping her eyes firmly averted from her innocent visage reflected in the glass, lest the ningen guess her thoughts, Haru knew she could never tell the miko. She knew the ningen would not understand and may do something foolish.

The miko’s place in Sesshomaru-sama’s castle was precarious at best, especially when it became known to all that their lord desired a ningen miko as his mate; there were many who would deny his claim. It was only because of the strange youki inside the ningen girl that could possibly give her the leverage she needed to stay by Sesshomaru-sama’s side.

Haru was aware that Sesshomaru-sama was trying to strengthen that youki inside the girl, and she couldn’t help but pray that the miko would change enough to be able to stay. Haru liked her and didn’t want to see her forced to leave. The castle would become a dismal place with this small ningen gone. 

Less than fifteen minutes later, Kagome found herself in a lavish garden surrounded by what seemed like hundreds of blooming flowers, their colors so bright and vibrant, they almost eased her mind. Then her gaze once again fell on the platform.

The structure was white, with a couple steps leading to a low, tile platform slightly bigger than her room back home in her time, with a massive column in each corner, holding up an elegantly crafted roof. There was a low table in the center covered with bowls of fruit and an old fashioned—to her modern times anyway—tea set.

For one awful minute, Kagome feared she would have to perform a tea ceremony. Of course her mother had shown her how a few times over the years, but she had never really paid attention to the lessons, thinking the process unnecessarily long and boring. She silently cursed her impatience as a youth until her gaze settled on the only occupant sitting on one of two mats at the low table, golden eyes fixed firmly on her approach.

Her gaze was caught and held by Sesshomaru’s. She had not realized she had stopped to admire the daiyoukai in his beautiful white and red kimono along with his silver hair and mokomoko adorning his broad right shoulder. How someone could be so beautiful yet masculine at the same time, she did not know.

When he stood and walked towards her with such directness, Kagome was instantly brought back to herself and why she was there.

She was on a date with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha’s brother!

Sesshomaru stopped in front of the miko, ignoring her nervous stance and offered his arm to help her, to help her alight to the platform. “You are looking well, miko.”

Hesitantly, Kagome took his arm, shivering when she felt his strength beneath the fabric of their sleeves. “I am. Thank you,” she murmured, following him up the short steps and allowing him to seat her before he did the same across from her.

_Get a grip, Kagome! It’s just breakfast for crying out loud. It’s not like he’s doing anything perverted._

Memories of the night he had taken her to his secluded oasis flashed before her eyes, forcing her to remember how he had touched her, made her feel, made her come with blissful ecstasy.

Kagome did her best to ignore the hotness that flooded her cheeks. Not knowing what else to do, she poured their tea, Sesshomaru’s first, when she noticed it was already prepared—thank God—and waited for him to take a drink before plucking a grape into her mouth.

She was so nervous she thought she might be sick, butterflies swirling in her stomach that no amount of food seemed to tamper, only worsen. The meal commenced in what Kagome felt as an awkward silence while she methodically ate the fruit, tasting nothing. Somehow she was able to focus enough to make sure Sesshomaru’s tea cup never remained empty, and watched almost transfixed whenever he ate a piece of fruit, a peach slice if she guessed right.

It was the first time she had seen him eat anything, and she was hard pressed not to stare.

_Dear God, he even ate perfectly!_

For Sesshomaru’s part, he was at a loss as to how to proceed. How did one court a miko? And one as strange as this one seemed to be? He came up blank. When he had created his competition to find a mate, he had not anticipated having to wait long to mark her as his intended by combining their scents and aura through coupling so all would know his intentions, then the official ceremony a short week later by exchanging blood and their mating marks.

Instead, he found himself forced to wait as he convinced his reluctant mate to have him. Sesshomaru had never thought to have this sort of dilemma as there were many willing females who coveted what he offered the miko.

She denied him at every turn. She did not seem to want or even care about his social standing, his wealth, or his prowess as a warrior. She did not seem to want him.

His eyes narrowed on the woman before him, though she was not looking at him and missed his contemplative gaze.

No, that wasn’t completely true. She did want him, at least physically, no matter how hard she tried to deny her body’s response to his touch, his very nearness. When he had brought her to her seat, he had felt her instant reaction towards him, her elevated breathing and heart rate. 

But how was he to use that advantage when she had forced him to promise to win her over, not by any sexual means, but by gaining her loyalty, her friendship first.

Sesshomaru was out of his depth, but he refused to acknowledge defeat. She would be his; he had no doubt. A familiar, feminine voice brought him out of his musings, his gaze rising to the enchanting creature before him.

Kagome couldn’t take the silence any longer. She had to say something, anything to make the awkwardness of the situation somewhat bearable.

“You have a very beautiful garden, Sesshomaru,” she said lamely, a forced smile spread across her face. Continuing to babble, she said, “And what I have seen of your castle is magnificent. It’s gorgeous. In my time, there aren’t nearly as many castles like this around. Too many skyscrapers and highways.”

_Oh, right, Kagome. As if he’s going to know what skyscrapers and highways are!_

Taking a few seconds to take another sip of his tea to try and decipher her jumbled words, Sesshomaru decided to focus on what he could understand.

“My great-grandfather built this castle when he took the West as his domain thousands of years previously. He then had this garden commissioned as a mating gift for his intended mate. From father to son, the castle, lands, and title have remained in our lineage, protected from all who would take it from us.”

Looking around the garden with new eyes, Kagome couldn’t help but smile at the romantic gesture his great-grandfather had done for his mate. “I’m sure your great-grandmother appreciated the gesture. This garden truly is beautiful. He must have loved her greatly to have something like this built for her.” 

Sesshomaru eyed the miko. He made no comment about her ningen interpretations to the reason for the garden’s commission. Love was nothing but an illusion, but if she wished to believe otherwise, he could possibly use that to his advantage. If he could get her to ‘love’ him, then perhaps it would make her more receptive towards his intentions.

Though how he could manipulate her emotions so, he was as of yet unaware.

“When you are finished with your meal, this Sesshomaru will escort you through the gardens, if you wish.” Not wanting their time to end, Sesshomaru made the offer upon noting her interest.

No longer feeling the awkwardness of a few minutes previously, Kagome agreed. “Hai.”

She stood, signaling that she was indeed finished with the meal and walked towards Sesshomaru, who also stood and again offered his arm. More at ease, Kagome took it without comment, only the slight racing of her heart giving away her reaction to being so close to him again.

She belatedly wondered if she would always be aware of his presence, but chose to ignore the slight unease that thought brought and focused on the scenery around them.

Sesshomaru led her quietly through a rainbow of plants with an array of scents assaulting her nose, all pleasant and sweet. They walked along stone paths, passing magnificently built archways, statues, and ponds. Kagome knew Haru kept pace several feet behind them, but most of her attention was on the magnificent world around her and on the man who strolled beside her.

“Beautiful,” she murmured.

After several long minutes of companionable silence, Kagome’s curiosity got the best of her. “Ne, Sesshomaru?”

“Hn?”

“You mentioned your great-grandparents and how this castle has been handed down through the generations. I was wondering what your clan is like?”

She wanted to know about the enigma that was Sesshomaru, to learn about his past, and who and what he was. She may not fully comprehend how she had gotten into this situation, where she was considered Sesshomaru’s betrothed, but she couldn’t miss this chance to know and understand him better. He was too much of an unknown. If she was seriously going to date him—which she wasn’t totally sure about—then wouldn’t it be alright to get to know him?

Pleased that she was curious about his history, he replied. “All are great warriors, honorable and fierce in battle. Our mates strong to continue our line.”

“Sounds intimidating,” joked Kagome.

Not knowing how to reply to her comment, Sesshomaru ignored it and continued. “Our lineage is note-worthy for its ability to produce acid, and our immunity towards any and all poisons.”

Kagome remembered all too well the first time she had met Sesshomaru. He had transformed into this huge beast of a dog, his saliva dripping to form pools of acid. Then months later, another memory of him saving her and her friends from one of the band of seven, Mukotsu, walking through his poison gases as if it were nothing at all.

Sesshomaru was truly a powerful being.

At that moment, they came across another bench and instead of walking past it, Sesshomaru seated her and sat close beside her, their thighs and shoulders touching. It was impossible for her to ignore his heat, his strength, but his words helped ground her thoughts as she was far too curious to miss a word of what he said.

“All bear the mark of my clan as does our chosen mate after the mating. It is so with all four great territories, the East, North, and South.”

“You mean that mark on your forehead?” Kagome asked, looking up and to the side, trying to get a look at the mark in question. 

Turning his head to oblige her obvious curiosity, Sesshomaru watched her look at the crescent moon on his forehead. “Yes.”

“Then why doesn’t Inuyasha have one? I mean the few times his youkai blood took over, the only marks that would appear was one jagged stipe on each cheek, instead of two like yours.” Her eyes lowered marginally to the aforementioned marks, her hand unconsciously raised to stroke her fingers along the double purple lines on his left cheek.

Sesshomaru held still, shocked, then afraid if he moved he would bring attention to her actions, for he was certain she knew not what she did, and he didn’t want her to stop. Rarely did she reach out willingly to touch him not even for such an innocent caress. It made him yearn for more, but he had promised not to push her. It was a promise he was regretting making more and more.

He was silent too long. When she tried to snatch her hand away, he caught it with his own and held it in his lap, refusing to let go when she lightly tugged to be free. When she subsided, he spoke, his thumb stroking across her knuckles. He couldn’t seem to help himself. He had to touch her.

He had marked her as his and his beast was clamoring for him to make her his betrothed in truth, but knew she was not ready. He may be able to make her willing, but he knew she would have regrets after. He couldn’t chance her rejecting him.

“Inuyasha is a half-breed, unable to ever fully embrace his demonic side even at such times when he transforms.”

Kagome was having a difficult time concentrating on his words when he touched her, her mind following the movements of his thumb, but she heard him, and she grew sad. It wasn’t Inuyasha’s fault that he was different, yet he seemed to be the one to suffer for his parents’ actions.

If what Sesshomaru had told her before was true, about him not caring about hanyou children, then why did he disdain Inuyasha so much? Before she could ask, he was already speaking.

“What’s more, my clan’s blood is powerful. No matter what mate we take as our own, the male is the stronger of the two and our children will be inu, silver haired, and golden eyed. It is so with all four major lords and other powerful individuals.”  

Surprised, Kagome asked, forgetting to use terminology he would understand. “But what about the mother? What traits or characteristics will the mother give her children if not ethnicity and hair and eye color?”

He may not understand the words she spoke, but he knew to what she referred. “The pups would inherit their mother’s power and ability.”

Kagome looked down at her lap, thinking how sad that was. If she did end up with Sesshomaru, there would be nothing of her in her children when she looked into their eyes. It would be as if she did not exist when helping create new life. It seemed like a cold and unfeeling process, nothing like the pregnancy between ningen or even of youkai less powerful than Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru noted her downcast mood and didn’t understand. Tightening his hold on her hand, he bent himself slightly over her in a protective gesture, asking, “What troubles you, miko?”

Turning her head up to gaze at him, uncaring that he was so close, his face so near hers, her sorrow too great. “There would be nothing of me,” she whispered.

She gazed into his beautiful golden orbs, seeing not his eyes, but any future children they may have between them, seeing nothing of herself other than her face reflected there.

Confused, Sesshomaru nevertheless released her hand to bring his arms around the miko, her sadness impossible to ignore. He nuzzled his nose against her temple, closing his eyes to breathe in her fresh scent.

“What do you speak of, miko?” he asked her, trying to understand her mood but failing. Still his instinct to comfort was strong; one he had no desire to ignore.

“For ningen, it’s different,” she whispered, now becoming slightly distracted by his closeness. Needing comfort from her dismal thoughts, she lay her forehead upon his chest, breathing in his scent, her hands raised to lie open palmed against his broad chest, feeling his heart beat strong.

“When ningen procreate, their children have fifty-fifty of each of their genes, their DNA. Both parents have dominant and recessive genes they received from their parents and their parents before them and so on. When they come together to create a baby, those dominant and recessive genes combine in the child’s DNA. The father could have blond hair and blue eyes, be tall with an angular face, while the mother has brown hair and eyes with a short frame and round face, but they could make a child with a combination of their features or none at all and instead have the characteristics of an older relative. Even siblings could look similar or very different. Nothing is ever always the same. Both parents bring in genes to create a child unlike what you just told me. Instead, everything of you will show in any child we may have while nothing of me would be present, except for my abilities. It’s as if the child wouldn’t be mine.”

Sesshomaru’s unease built with every word she spoke. Though she used words he didn’t understand, there was no mistaking her meaning. Could the miko ever accept a child by him, knowing there would be very little of her in its physical appearance?

Would she refuse him because of this knowledge?

Before he could think of a logical argument to assuage her worries, though he saw nothing wrong with the dynamics concerning his lineage, she spoke again.

“If what you say is true, then why does Inuyasha’s hair darken to black and eyes change to brown when he turns human every month if your father’s genes are the dominant factor? He just loses his demonic strength, right? Then why does he change physically, as well?” Thoughts of Inuyasha reminded her how close the night of the new moon actually was, tomorrow night.

Not knowing if what he would reveal would upset her more, Sesshomaru had little choice but to answer truthfully, though he watched her carefully when she sat back from him, away from his embrace. He had no desire to release her, but he didn’t press the issue either, lowering his arms.

“Inuyasha is a hanyou,” he said again, “his youki is nonexistent in his human state. Our father’s blood lies dormant at that time, and he would then take after his mother more strongly.”

Again she wanted to ask about his decision to mate with her as their children would be hanyou, but she didn’t have the heart to continue with this discussion.

Instead, she stood, and asked him to show her more of the gardens.


	27. Family Ties

Sesshomaru stood beside the miko, staring down at her bent head. He knew she was upset with their discussion thus far and probably wanted to get away from him. He could read it in her body language. How she was half turned away from him, refusing to even glance at him.

No, dammit.

She would not end it like this, for these inconsequential reasons. She was overreacting. Her ningen weakness strong in this moment. And though confronted by the very thing he despised about ningen, he still wanted her. His body reacted by just being near her.

He couldn’t fathom why. Her logic was beyond him. Did it truly matter to her that all of their future pups would look essentially the same, with no real coloring from her?

Sesshomaru paused. Blinked. Then smiled with triumphant satisfaction.

He knew what he had to do.

Reaching out, he clasped her right elbow in a gentle hold. “Come, miko. There is something this Sesshomaru wishes to show you.”

“Eh...okay? Where are we going?”

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru curiously. He kept the pace slow and easy for her. He didn’t rush in any way, but she could somehow tell that this was important to him.

“Patience.”

She huffed at his answer. ‘Patience,’ she mouthed back silently with no real rancor. At least his strange behavior helped distract her from the disappointing news he had just dropped on her.

They walked across the castle grounds, passing magnificent buildings other than the castle itself with beautiful architecture and landscaping. There were many well-dressed individuals she saw along the way as well as many more servants. It had to be the size of a small village, though much more prosperous looking.

 _How wealthy is this man, uh, youkai_? She wondered, curiously. Not like she could ask without possibly being misunderstood and her innocent question be interpreted as a main interest in his bank account. She was not that type of woman. Sesshomaru was a very practical individual. He may not understand the difference between mere curiosity and a serious inquiry.

They came across another building. It looked to be a shrine of some sort, at least all the statues and incense made her think of a temple. The structure was not overly large but in no way was it small.

A man, obviously a servant, stepped forward with a bow and opened the doors for them wordlessly. Murmuring her thanks reflexively, Kagome stepped in with Sesshomaru by her side. What greeted her was a large cavern like room filled with neatly stacked crates, chests, folded rugs, priceless gems and jewelry, and so much more.

Piles of paper, scrolls, paintings, and books, this room had everything imaginable in it or so it seemed. Weapons adorned the walls and full suits of armor stood proudly displayed.

Kagome felt as if she were walking through a museum of Tokyo. Any collector would trade his right hand for even one item found in this room.

“Wow,” she whispered in awe.

Looking around, Sesshomaru always felt proud of his family’s past glories, and to see the miko likewise impressed, only made him stand up straighter.

“This temple was created as a memorial for past generations of my clan dating even farther back than my great-grandfather, before this castle was built,” explained Sesshomaru.

“There are a lot of priceless artifacts in here,” Kagome said, her eyes roaming around.

She had always felt privileged for being able to pass through time in that she was able to see history unfold first hand and standing in this room, surrounded by treasures even older than this time period, left her awed.

“Come.”

Stepping further into the room and heading towards a neat stack of chests and scroll casings, Sesshomaru drew her around an impressive suit of armor with weapons also strapped to the ‘mannequin’. He then stopped in front of a portrait. More than one portrait, actually.

Gazing at the glorious artwork, Kagome noticed many held the same silver haired man. Reaching up to hover her hand over the intense looking individual who resembled Sesshomaru, she asked in wonder, “Is this your father?”

Her heart skipped a beat. Was she actually looking at a picture of his father?

Inuyasha would want to see this. When he finally arrived, this would be one of the first places she showed her hanyou friend.

“No, this is my great-grandfather. He had this painting, and the others, commissioned after this castle was built.”

Before Kagome could feel disappointed, another thought popped in her mind. She would bet that a painting of Sesshomaru’s and Inuyasha’s father was in here somewhere, and she was determined to see it before leaving.

Directing her gaze to a portrait of a beautiful woman, he said, “This is my great-grandmother.”

The woman sat on a chair, face forward, eyes straight ahead as if she could see out of the picture. She had a fair complexion, blonde hair, and almond shaped caramel colored eyes. Her kimono was nothing short of breathtaking.

“And these are their pups.”

Kagome eyed a family portrait of his great-grandparents standing behind two children. Seeing that their coloring matched their father’s only reminded her of her conversation with Sesshomaru earlier. Her mood dropped noticeably.

Before she could dwell on her dismal thoughts, Sesshomaru was moving, bringing her to another neat pile of belongings. They passed everything that might have caught her interest before Sesshomaru stopped her in front of another portrait of a man that was obviously of Sesshomaru’s family.

“What do you see, miko?”

Confused by his question, Kagome snuck a quick peak at his profile before gazing back at the impressive looking youkai in the painting.

“Um...a handsome man?”

When he looked at her with a frown, Kagome knew she had given him the wrong answer.

Trying again, she said, “Well, I can definitely see a resemblance between you two.”

After a few seconds, he prompted her. “And?”

Frowning at his persistence, she said with a bit of attitude, “I don’t know. He has silver hair like you. Golden eyes, similar markings. What am I looking for anyway?”

Ignoring her impatient tone, Sesshomaru said, “Does his face not look familiar? He is one of the boys you recently saw in the painting with my great-grandparents.”

Surprised, Kagome looked more closely at the man, taking in every detail.

“I didn’t know that,” was her lame reply.

“Do you not notice anything significant about him?”

“Other than that he’s older?”

At Sesshomaru’s nod, she shook her head. “No, not really.”

Without a word Sesshomaru again moved her to stand before the paintings of his great-grandparents.

“Uh, Sesshomaru? What are we—”

Sesshomaru interrupted her confused question. “Look at my great-grandmother. What do you see?”

Sighing at that now familiar question, Kagome obligingly perused the woman’s face again, taking in every small detail. At first, all her eyes could see was how beautiful she was, how perfect she seemed to be in feature, but then her eyes narrowed.

“Her face...” she whispered, stepping closer to the painting and lightly grazing her fingers over the painting where the woman’s face was.

Then she turned, moving her arm out of Sesshomaru’s loose hold and rushed back to the painting of the other man, of one of his great-grandmother’s grown children. Standing before the portrait, her eyes devouring his features, she spoke in a surprised but unmistakably pleased voice when she felt Sesshomaru move up behind her.

“He looks like her. I mean he doesn’t look like a woman, but his face...his features are similar to hers. It’s there in the shape of the eyes...the bone structure...”

Without a word, Sesshomaru showed her other paintings, proving to her that the mother did in fact give her children some of her likeness.

It wasn’t until they came to the last portrait of the Inu no Taisho that it really hit home how wrong she had been.

“My father,” Sesshomaru told her without embellishment.

 _Their father_ , she thought, mesmerized.

Truth be told, Inuyasha resembled their father more strongly than Sesshomaru. Also, unlike the other portraits, their father had an expression of warmth and kindness to him. It was in his amber eyes. Somehow, the artist had not only captured Inu no Taisho’s indomitable will, but the heart she had come to learn that he had possessed.

 _He had Inuyasha’s eyes_ , Kagome thought, with mixed emotions, her heart weighed down with sadness. Inuyasha had never had a chance to know his sire, nor had his father had the opportunity to watch his youngest son grow.   

Recalling the youkai who stood silently beside her, she knew Inuyasha wasn’t the only one to suffer for the loss. Surely Sesshomaru, too, mourned for his father’s death? Unable to ask such a personal question of the demon lord, Kagome’s eyes met that of a woman’s who looked so like Sesshomaru, she blinked in surprise.

“And this is...” whispered Kagome with reverence, her hand lifted towards the regal demoness’ visage.

“This Sesshomaru’s mother.”

“Is she...dead?” Kagome tried to ask as delicately as she could.

“She yet lives.” Sesshomaru’s tone was the same as ever, as if seeing his parents’ pictures were of no monumental occasion.

Kagome didn’t understand this man, but there was one thing she did know. Gazing back at his mother’s face, seeing the unmistakable resemblance to Sesshomaru’s, solidified her earlier miscomprehension.

She turned to Sesshomaru, looked right into his golden gaze, and felt gratitude for his efforts to assuage her previously melancholic thoughts, to clear her misunderstanding.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

She reached out and took his clawed hand in hers. “You did this for me, didn’t you? You knew how upset I was about the dynamics of your family. From what you told me, I was afraid I wouldn’t get the chance to pass down any of my genes to our children, that I wouldn’t be an active participant other than a womb for them. I see now that I was mistaken. Thank you for taking my feelings into consideration, Sesshomaru, for showing me this.” She gestured to the room at large, not taking her eyes off of his.

He had been so thoughtful, almost caring in his pursuit to put her mind at ease. Kagome smiled, happy that he seemed to care even a little bit about her feelings, and didn’t even realize that she had made it sound like having children by him was a foregone conclusion.

But Sesshomaru did. While he was pleased by her words, they also made him pause. She thought that he had gone out of his way to make her feel better?

Sesshomaru’s expression turned guarded. He knew then that he could never tell her his true reason for showing her this temple—to alleviate her worries so that she would have no cause to refuse his mating claim for her misguided reason.

If it made the miko look at him with such a soft expression, an expression she had yet to bestow upon him, then he would not correct her misjudgment. He found he liked having her look at him thusly, without the mistrust and caution as was her normal expression around him.

Though, she had smiled at him several times already, never before had her expression been so carefree, so open and relaxed.

Why he should care about how she viewed him, he didn’t know but couldn’t easily deny.

He nodded his head at her gratitude before lifting a hand to place his knuckles under her chin, to keep her face upturned as he bent his upper body so he could place a chaste kiss upon her lips impulsively.

Kagome could have turned her face aside if she had wanted to but—darn it—she yearned for his kisses, his touch—him. Unable to help herself, she pressed her lips more firmly against his.

Just one kiss, she told herself.

Sesshomaru was surprised that she didn’t reject him, for it seemed that was all she ever did. Encouraged, not willing to miss this small opening to taste her again, he tilted his head to the side to press his mouth more fully against her lush lips.

Then he deepened the kiss, and she was right there with him, opening her mouth to the touch of his tongue, allowing him entrance.

He moved his hand to cup her cheek, stepping closer to her, letting his hand move back farther to cup the back of her head while his mouth moved against hers, tongues dancing.

This was the first time she allowed him to kiss her without him having to use the excuse of feeding her his youki. Now that hers had finally been awakened, there was no need to give her his aura any longer. Now that she was healing on her own, he only needed to encourage her demonic energy to grow.

But how could he convince her to allow him to do so without revealing all? Already she had shown reluctance to make the youki inside her stronger. Telling her of his intentions would only be rejected.

But for now, he had this, her lips moving against his almost desperately, her small moans echoing in his ears, and her hands clutching at his haori over his chest, keeping him close.

Lifting a hand to her right shoulder, the other still anchored in her hair, he maneuvered her to the side then back against the temple wall between paintings and swords, pinning her in place while he devoured her mouth.

Kagome was barely aware of being moved, of the wall she was being pressed against. All she could do was glory in his kiss. She had been denying herself, refusing to acknowledge the yearning, the physical attraction she felt for Sesshomaru, but this one kiss—and what a kiss!—tore down all her walls. She was left open and aching for more.

Her breasts grew heavy, her nipples hardening, and her core heated with desire.

Every desperate breath she took, she breathed him in, his scent, the very air he breathed. She was dizzy with wanting him.

Sesshomaru pressed his chest against hers, wanting to feel her soft breasts cushioned against him, but their clothes impeded him. He mentally cursed their existence when he felt his member grow half-mass then at a roll of her hips against his groin, to a full-fledged erection.

He groaned into her mouth when he knew he could not take this a step further without possibly having her angry with him afterwards. Even keeping it at this stage, the possibility of the miko regretting their time together was great even though she was receptive to his kiss from the very beginning.

With great effort, he forced his hands to release her, to lay his palms on the wall on either side of her head before he was tempted to explore her flesh, consequences be damned. But he could not stop kissing her, not yet.

His cock was on fire and he unconsciously ground his hips into her belly to relieve some of the ache.

Kagome went wild when she felt the evidence of his desire, too far gone to think, only to react. She felt no compunction when she impatiently pushed her hand into his haori, moving the fabric aside with more haste than skill until finally she felt warm flesh.

She explored his chest, her fingers moving along his sternum and pecs greedily. When she found his nipple, she scraped her nail over it before rolling it with her thumb, all the while he kissed her senseless.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist, stopping her teasing fingers by pulling her hand out of his shirt and breaking the kiss with a heavy exhalation. His breathing was labored as he anchored his upper body away from her while still keeping her pinned to the wall with his hips.

She tried to follow him, not wanting to end the pleasurable exchange, but he kept his mouth from her. So, still painfully aroused, she lowered her lips to his chest. Kissing the flesh that was bare from when she uncovered part of his chest, she tasted his skin, her tongue mapping his pecs and collar bone.

Sesshomaru squeezed her wrist almost painfully.

“Miko, you must stop,” he rasped, but made no move to enforce his command.

She ignored him, not really hearing him, and bit his chest.

He silently snarled at the pleasure that gave him, his cock swelling further, aching for attention. But he couldn’t continue, not while she may yet blame him for taking advantage of her later.

“If you wish me to keep my word, then cease, Kagome,” he growled at her, pushing away from her with great reluctance.

Kagome sucked in air, her chest heaving with her harsh breathing, her face flushed with desire. She leaned back against the wall, her knees slightly bent, her arms flat behind her to help keep her upright as her legs threatened to give out on her.

Slowly, they both regained their breath as they stood a few feet apart, gazing at one another with longing.

Finally she was able to think coherently, but she wasn’t sure if it was a blessing or not. There was no way she could shove off this exchange and place the blame solely at his feet this time. He hadn’t forced his kiss on her. She had been the one to encourage him to deepen it. He hadn’t touched her in any way other than to press her into the wall, taking no liberties during their heated exchange. But she had. She was the one to press her hand to his chest, to tease his nipple, then to place her mouth and tongue on him.

She was embarrassed at her forwardness, at how easily she could be swept away by him. No, she could not blame him this time. In fact, he had held true to his promise, to not touch her intimately without first getting to know one another. She was both grateful to him for keeping his word even when she had encouraged him to take the next step and feeling disappointed that he had called a halt to their activities.

Her body still throbbed with pent up desire. And she knew he felt it, too. The erection he couldn’t hide was proof of that. Seeing his interest made it hard not to close the distance between them and continue where they left off, regardless of her hang-ups.

But she stayed put. Denying temptation. Barely.

Sesshomaru could still see the desire in her eyes, her indecision. He could smell both of their arousal, hers an intoxicating scent he longed to answer. He was more than tempted to make her decision for her and take her, but refrained. If he was going to win her trust and her consent to be his, he had to keep his word even when she was disinclined to. He was smart enough to realize that having sex with her did not mean she had agreed to his claim. More pity that. But he was greatly pleased to see more evidence that she wanted him, at least his body if nothing else.

Hopefully, she would soon put him out of his misery and allow him to take her, not only her body but as his mate as well because there was no way he was stopping at just gaining her consent to bed her.

He wanted more and he would have it.

Needing to do something about his sexual tension, he said, his voice still rough with sexual hunger, “I have a prior engagement to attend to, miko.”

She nodded as she moved to stand up straight, happy to see that she didn’t fall flat on her face, and she tried to hide her disappointment.

Without thinking how nosey she might sound, she asked, slightly breathlessly, “Oh? Where are you going?”

Surprisingly, he answered. “To my private dojo.”

Unsure of her welcome, but curious, she tentatively asked, “May I come?”

He caught his breath at her unintentionally provocative words.

At the same time, she held her breath, waiting for his answer, before grinning at his nod and stepped towards him.


	28. Running Scared

When they left the temple, Kagome was surprised to see Haru waiting outside. Truthfully, she had forgotten about her friend. Kagome offered her a smile, but Haru’s eyes remained glued to the ground even as she bowed to them as they passed. Kagome frowned, not understanding Haru’s actions. She acted as she had when Kagome had first met her maid, minus the fear that is.

Looking over her shoulder, Kagome noticed that Haru followed several feet behind them. Then realized she must have been following the whole time.

Wanting to talk to her friend over her strange behavior, Kagome knew it would have to wait until after her...date?...with Sesshomaru was over.

Part of her didn’t want their time together to end.

Still aware of the man who strode beside her, Kagome took the time they walked to his private dojo in silence to keep her raging lust firmly in check. She had to make sure what happened in the temple did not happen again.

Already she was feeling some guilt over kissing Sesshomaru when thoughts of Inuyasha intruded, but somehow she couldn’t feel totally repentant, not like before. She wasn’t sure what had changed, but she liked being near Sesshomaru, enjoyed his touch if grudgingly.

Before she knew it, they were walking towards another building surrounded by a large courtyard where she saw many soldiers practicing with swords or wrestling bare handed. Many were bare chested and sweaty, drawing her eye to muscular male flesh and making a mockery of her attempt to tamp down her lust.

 _Then again, a girl could get used to all the testosterone_ , she mused with a smile. If Sesshomaru noticed her ogling his men, he didn’t let on.

Walking up the few steps that took them to the walkway that seemed to surround the whole building, Kagome thought they were going inside, but Sesshomaru turned left. They walked along the wooden walkway, away from the male eye candy—to her slight disappointment—before coming to another door.

A servant bowed before opening the doors, and they stepped into a large room with weapons of what seemed like every kind suspended on all four walls.

When the doors were shut with a silent click behind them, Kagome noticed that Haru did not follow them in, just like when they were at the temple.

Sesshomaru let go of her arm and stepped away from her. “You enjoy watching a man practice fighting, miko?”

He continued to walk towards one wall that held an assortment of swords while she gazed at his retreating back in confusion.

“Uh...”

Before she could find a suitable answer, he said nonchalantly, “You were watching my men as we passed.”

He took a second to peruse the selection before reaching up to take one off the wall then turned to face her flushed face.

 _I guess he did notice me ogling his guards_ , she thought with a blush staining her cheeks.

“If you wish to watch anyone practice their technique, you are permitted to join this Sesshomaru, here.”

Sesshomaru had not been pleased when he realized the miko had been watching his guards practice with obvious interest and while he was standing right there no less. If she wanted to watch half-dressed men going through the motions of perfecting their fighting technique, then she would just have to settle with him.

With that goal in mind, he set his sword against the wall and stood facing her sputtering form. Reaching up, he began to disrobe all the while watching her every reaction.

Kagome was flabbergasted. He sounded almost...jealous. Was he?

Wait, what was he doing?!

Unable to look away as he removed the outer layer of his kimono, Kagome asked in a hushed whisper, “Why are you undressing?”

She watched him discard his clothing without care at his feet before moving to remove the last layer that covered his chest, unable to look away.

Without answering her question, he slid the fabric off his shoulders, and she watched how the movement flexed his muscles. She swallowed, her throat dry as he straightened his arms, allowing gravity to do the rest, revealing his toned body to her rapt gaze when that, too, fell to the floor, forgotten.

He was ripped, there was no denying that. He wasn’t overly huge, but his shoulders were wide and heavily muscled as were his pecs. Gazing downward, taking in all of his smooth, flawless, skin, her eyes burned with longing as she saw how his waist tapered to lean hips. His abs were a work of art.

He was hairless other than a thin line of silver hair starting just below his navel and trailing down to disappear in his hakama. Boy, how she wanted to stroke that line of hair, to gently pull on it. She clenched her fist. She could just imagine scraping her nails over those mouthwatering abs. And those hip bones? Yep, she wanted to bite them, too.

And she thought watching his men was sinful. They had nothing on Sesshomaru’s well-formed physic.

Since she was still busy raping him with her eyes, she missed his smirk.

When he turned to grab his chosen sword, having left both his armor and personal swords in his rooms, he gave her the perfect view of his muscular back.

She was close to panting and he hadn’t even touched her! Her lust from before reared its now familiar head. She almost groaned, she really did. She wanted to touch him so bad, she shook. And knowing he would let her was not helping matters.

Pleased that she continued to watch him, her arousal a heady scent that did nothing to cool is ardor, he strode to the middle of the room and started swinging his sword in masterful arcs.

Kagome had just moved to the right across the mats to sit down against the wall, all the while keeping him in view when Sesshomaru started slicing the air with his sword. She sat enrapt by his graceful movements, the flex and tensing of his muscles as he lunged, spun, and swiped at an imaginary foe.

She smiled ruefully at herself. After all the grief she gave Miroku for his perverted ways, here she was, eating Sesshomaru with her eyes. Perhaps when she saw her friend again she would take him to the side and tell him she understood.

Trying to divert her carnal thoughts off of a perspiring Sesshomaru, Kagome asked, “So when did you start training? I’m sure you had tutors who taught you when you were younger.”

Without missing a beat, Sesshomaru continued to thrust, parry, and dodge while he answered without even sounding winded by his exertions. “My father taught me himself when I was but a pup. You learn at a young age as it takes years of diligent practice to perfect the art of swordplay.”

Kagome knew he spoke the truth. She had read about how children in this time period barely learned how to walk before they were taught how to handle a sword. Just picturing a small Sesshomaru, learning the steps to protect himself and kill another, brought a pang to her chest. She was reminded that these times were filled with much war and bloodshed.

“You must’ve gotten injured during your lessons,” she said in a low tone, imagining it.

“Every wound was as much a lesson as mastering a new technique,” he told her, spinning around on his heel, swinging his sword in a wide arc.

Just thinking about an injured and bleeding Sesshomaru as a child quickly took care of her lustful thoughts. She knew it had been a necessary lesson, but she still mourned for the boy who had to grow up too fast.

She thought about how her mother would react if she had picked up a sword at his age. Almost to herself, she commented, “My mother would have flipped out if I went anywhere near a sword as a child.”

Thoughts of her mother then made her think about Sesshomaru’s. Obviously there was a huge cultural difference between the two women, so Kagome had no censorious thoughts towards his mother. Still she asked, “How did your mother react to your injures?”

Surely she would have at least been worried.

Indulging her intrusive questions he normally wouldn’t answer, but having come to the understanding that the only way to get her to agree to mate him was to divulge somewhat into his past, his life, he told her the bare facts.

“The few times this Sesshomaru had more damaging injuries, she would insist on caring for the wound when I wouldn’t go see a healer.”

Another lunge. Another swipe with his sword.

“You mean you refused to see a healer? Every time?” she asked, incredulous.

“Hn.”

Even as a child he had such pride, mused Kagome, not at all pleased that his parents would allow him to get away with not seeing the doctor every time he got injured during his lessons. She refrained from saying anything, however. These were different times, a different set of rules and ethics than her own.

She decided to save any more questions for later and allow him to practice in peace.

As time passed, though it was enjoyable to watch Sesshomaru swing his sword around, she couldn’t help but notice how her youki reacted to Sesshomaru’s. Until now, she had tried to ignore that part of herself ever since Sesshomaru’s efforts to bring it out proved successful, but now, while his youki pulsed around them in gentle waves while he moved, that seemed an impossibility.

More curious than she had been previously, she tried to tap into it, to explore it. Closing her eyes to shut out the tempting distraction that was Sesshomaru, she used the meditative methods Kaede had taught her when showing her how to channel her spiritual powers.

Feeling her swell in demonic energy, Sesshomaru paused in his movements, and turned to watch her. Instantly he knew what she was trying to do, and he was further encouraged by her willingness to explore that part of herself. He knew if she tapped more into her youki, it would help strengthen its influence on her.

Lowering his sword, letting the tip touch the mats, he stood staring at her, watchful.

He could feel nothing of himself in her youki even though he had channeled his own into the girl many times to bring about her own. It was as if her youki had sucked in his own, consumed it fully.

Kagome frowned when her youki wouldn’t respond easily to her efforts. All she wanted to do was feel it pulse around her as her reiki would when she used the same meditative methods to better understand her powers, and expand on her control.

Thinking it just needed a little ‘push’, she tried harder to force the demonic energy to surround her. Seconds later, after more force, she was surprised when the energy surged forward like a tidal wave.

Something wild, animalistic, and untamed flowed over her, similar to the feeling when Sesshomaru was forcing his youki inside her but instead of going in, it wanted out. It was similar to an enraged beast fighting its way out of a cage.

In moments, her reiki clashed with her youki, feeling the demonic energy as a threat to her and tried to protect her unconsciously by purifying the evil. But how could she purify herself?

Unimaginable pain consumed her, her reiki attempting to purify the demonic energy, while her youki saw her reiki as a threat and lashed out. Her body went into convulsions as if she were having a violent seizure. She flopped over onto the floor, rolling to her back without realizing it as her spine lifted off the ground, bowing her body in a painful contortion. Blue and red electricity from her warring energies flowed visibly over her body.

Seeing that she was in trouble, Sesshomaru rushed to her side, kneeling over her. Ignoring the burn of her combined powers, he grabbed onto her shoulders to hold her still, yet she continued to writhe upon the floor.

“Miko, control yourself!” he barked, but she couldn’t hear him.

Seeing that she was trapped between the two sides of her auras, he moved over her, bodily pinning her to the ground to stop her struggles. Still she moved, wriggled, almost dislodging him from his place when her back bowed once more.

Having to hold onto her head to hold her still, he crashed his mouth on hers and called on his youki to force hers into submission.

Kagome tried to curl up into a ball as pain wracked her body, but a weight pinned her down, refusing to let her move. She felt as if she were being torn apart, felt how her body tried to change, to morph as her youki grew, but her reiki fought it.

Then another energy joined hers, familiar and calming but no less intense, and she felt her youki subside but not her reiki as it now fought against this new perceived threat.

Kagome’s demonic energy recognized Sesshomaru’s and subsided almost instantly. Sesshomaru easily brought her raging aura under control and also used this opportunity to strengthen their bond, hoping her youki would adapt to his instead of swallowing it whole as it had been doing.

Her reiki continued to attack him, uncaring that he had done this many times before. He was a threat to her pure light, he knew that, but the knowledge didn’t stop him from forcing his will on the woman-child beneath him as he tried to change her so he could keep her.

Kagome forced her hands between them so she could shove against his chest, silently insisting that he stop. She was hurting but above all frightened. He wouldn’t move, so she bit his bottom lip, hard. She tasted blood, yet all he did was press her harder into the mats and cage her tighter against his body.

She was forced to take his youki inside her, forced to submit to the pain he continued to inflict on her. She knew he was only helping, but her youki had already subsided, so why was he still pouring his own inside her? Hadn’t they already accomplished their goal in making her youki function on its own without the aid of any outside source?

Sesshomaru knew he was being more forceful than normal, that the miko wanted him to stop, but he refused at first, channeling more of his youki inside her. He wished fervently that he could create a true bonding with her by taking her now but knew he couldn’t.

She was not receptive to any long term relationship with him, but—dammit—if he didn’t at least stake his claim in this small way, others would not recognize the miko as his. Their auras were not mixed as was needed to claim her as his intended. Another male could take her from him as things stood, and he refused to let that happen. She was his whether she realized it yet or not.

Finally drawing back on his aura, Sesshomaru lifted up on his elbows, his hands still tangled in her black tresses, and gazed down at her tear stained face and felt his gut wrench at the sight.

She was crying and he hadn’t even realized it. Now the smell of salt from her tears invaded his nose, causing his chest to constrict in an unfamiliar way.

Was this...remorse? Guilt?

When she began to sob and curl into his chest, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close while she cried. Every tear he felt slide against his chest made him angrier at himself. He had hurt her, probably scared her.

He had acted deplorably towards the woman he wished to be his mate. No self-respecting mate intentionally caused such distress to his female. This was a new feeling for him—disgust—directed towards himself.

His lips close to her ear, he murmured, “Hush, Kagome. You’re alright now.” No thanks to him. He clenched his molars at the reminder.

Wordlessly, she continued to sob.

Sitting up, he brought her with him as he settled against the wall and sat her sideways across his lap. He held her close, his right hand on her left shoulder, his other arm wrapped around her back and gripping her hip.

Feeling helpless as she clung to him, he leaned his head down to hers and purred, the rumble he made deep in his chest meant to soothe.

After a while, she calmed, the only sounds she made were a few hiccups. Regardless, he continued to purr, his chest vibrating with the sound. She sat there, unmoving, her arms around his neck, face buried against his throat.

“No more.” He heard her whisper hoarsely.

Dread filled his heart at her words as he discontinued his soothing rumble. To what did she refer? Did she mean no more touching? That she wanted no more to do with him?

 _No!_  he was quick to deny silently, unconsciously holding her tighter. But he closed his eyes, unable to deny the truth. He had acted selfishly. She had every right to deny him. Still, he did not want her to go.

She leaned back and he obligingly did as well, meeting her gaze. His eyes roamed over her red rimmed eyes, pink nose, and tear streaked face, forced himself to acknowledge the fact that he had done this to her. He hated himself in that moment.

“I don’t want to do this anymore,” she implored him. “We’ve already strengthened this strange youki inside me enough so I would heal faster in the future. That was your aim, right? Please, no more. I don’t want to make it stronger. I’m afraid.”

Her words cut deep. Not only for the fear he saw reflected in her wide, brown eyes, knowing he was part of the cause for it, but also because he needed her youki to be stronger. He was dismayed at the day’s events. This was the second time he had made her rethink being with him. How was he to fix this?

Even knowing she had every right to turn him away, he still tried to hold onto her.

Thinking fast, he said calmly, hiding his reaction to her words, “Miko, it must be obvious to you that you are going to need to learn how to control your demonic energy. If I was not here to help, at the worst, you may have died.”

When she opened her mouth to argue, he could see it in her eyes, he interrupted her.

“Haven’t I proved I can help you? Did your youki not respond instantly to my influence? With my aid, you can learn.”

“I-I don’t know...” She gazed up at him with uncertainty, and his heart picked up its rhythm at the thought of losing her. It seemed she was not rejecting him, merely fearful of this other side of her. He could convince her there was nothing to fear; he could still have her.

“If you do not, you could lose control and hurt your friends and anyone near you. Do you want that?” He was relentless in his pursuit to convince her. He had to strengthen her demonic side if he was going to have any chance at taking her as his mate.

She was silent so long, Sesshomaru almost demanded her response when finally she spoke.

“Alright, but do you still have to force your youki inside of me afterwards?” Kagome didn’t want to admit that it was more painful, but she would if it meant the difference between convincing him to stop or not.

Silently refusing, he told her, “I know it is difficult, but believe me when I say it is to help you.”

Nodding her head, but unhappy at the prospect, Kagome struggled out of his lap.

Reluctantly, Sesshomaru allowed her to stand, and followed suit. Before he could say more, she was backing away from him. “I, ah, I have to go. I promised Haru...that I...um..." Then shaking her head, forgoing the lie, she decided to speak the truth. “Okay, truthfully, I want to be alone right now.”

She gazed up at him imploringly, willing him if not to understand then to allow her, her space. Her nerves were fried and she wanted to be alone right now. A lot was on her mind, and she wanted, needed, to think.

Grudgingly, he nodded.

He watched her turn and flee, closing the dojo doors behind her. He cursed under his breath, and went back to his discarded sword. Picking it up, he commenced with practice once more, this time needing to relieve a different kind of tension.

Shutting Sesshomaru inside his dojo, Kagome ignored everyone and walked briskly away, uncaring that she knew not where she went. Head down, meeting no one’s gaze, she walked, fast.

She didn’t realize someone was calling her name until a hand settled on her shoulder, jolting her out of her inner thoughts. Turning, she saw Haru behind her with a worried expression.

“Miko Kagome? Are you well?”

On the verge of tears again caused by Haru’s obvious concern for her which brought back all of her worries and fears, Kagome desperately asked, “Please, take me back to my room.”

Seeing how distraught the miko was, Haru nodded and turned around, making the long trek back to the ningen’s rooms silently. Kagome was able to hold her emotions at bay only long enough until Haru closed them in her room.

Dropping to her bed, Kagome spilled out what happened between her and Sesshomaru in the dojo. Her crying made it hard for her to speak, but Haru seemed to understand, for she offered encouraging words.

“Sesshomaru-sama knows what he is doing, miko Kagome. He won’t let the darkness consume you.”

Wanting to comfort the miko but knowing she shouldn’t reach for her, Haru instead knelt in front of her, and offered an encouraging smile.

Kagome, having no compunction to seek comfort from the other woman she viewed as a friend, fell on her, wrapping her arms around the maid’s waist and burying her face against her breast.

Haru knelt there, frozen. Then, throwing away her reservations about observing the distance between their stations, returned the miko’s embrace and gave her the physical comfort she obviously needed.

If only she could be the miko’s friend in truth.


	29. Innocent Demise

Bleeding from multiple injuries, her ears still ringing, Sango rested against a cave wall while Yasuhiro checked her injuries. Her uniform was shredded in multiple places, revealing bleeding and torn flesh that soaked into what remained of her clothes. After gazing at Yasuhiro’s handsome profile for a few seconds, Sango closed her eyes and rested her head on the stone wall, willing the aches and pains to the back of her mind. There was still more to do, more enemies to face, children to save. She hoped the kids were alright. She hated that Naraku would dare endanger the young and helpless, but what could she expect from the vile hanyou who had slain her whole family before her eyes, using her little brother as his instrument of destruction?

A lump formed in her throat at the thought of Yasuhiro’s children meeting the same fate as her family and village. They had to save them. Instead, they were wasting precious time on her injuries. Before she knew it, she was begging for his forgiveness. “I’m sorry, Yasuhiro. I’m so sorry.”

Midnight blue eyes turned to her, mirroring his confusion as he paused in his inspection. “Whatever for, Sango?”

Sango swallowed in an attempt to clear the ache in her throat. “It’s my fault. If I hadn’t been dumb enough to get wounded, we wouldn’t be wasting valuable time in finding your children. You asked me for help to save them, instead all I’ve done was slow you down. If either of them are hurt, I couldn’t live with myself.” She almost sobbed out the last, hating the thought of them hurt, praying it wasn’t so.

She watched as compassion and understanding filled his eyes as he lifted a large hand to cup her left cheek, his thumb stroking her flesh in a gentle caress. “It’s not your fault, sweet Sango. You are not the one who put them in such peril.” Self-recrimination filtered across his expression and voice. “It was my failure to protect them that has led us to where we are now. If they are harmed...” He cleared his throat as a wet sheen filled his eyes. “If they are harmed then it is not your fault but mine.”

Reaching up to place her hand over the one that cupped her face, her heart ached for his pain. All she wanted was to take his away. She shook her head at his words. “It’s not your fault,” she repeated his words to her, “but the one who stole them from you. You can’t blame yourself for the evil deeds of another.”

He smiled, but it was not a happy smile. “I meant only to comfort you, now it seems I am the one in need of comfort.” Careful of her injuries, he moved his hand from beneath hers to wrap behind her neck while the other went around her back, drawing her into his chest for a small embrace.

Instead of fighting him as she usually did, Sango rested her forehead against his chest, giving comfort as well as receiving it. They sat like that for only a short time before Yasuhiro pulled back and cleared his throat as he again took a look at her wounds.

Without meeting her gaze, he said, “Forgive me. I know you do not wish for my touch.”

Now she felt like a complete jerk.

“No, it’s okay. Don’t worry about it.”

They both were silent as he poked and prodded her injuries. It stung, but Sango made no complaints as she sat, unmoving, under his gentle touch.

A minute later, he said, “Your injuries do not seem life threatening. Most are pretty shallow and have already begun to stop bleeding.” He finally looked at her, his hand reaching up to gently caress her ear, causing her to shiver ever so lightly. “How is your hearing?’

Feeling uncomfortable by her reaction towards him, Sango lowered her gaze to his chest. “Everything still sounds a bit muffled, but I think I’m alright.” She met his gaze as determination stiffened her spine. “I can still fight. We have to keep moving.”

His small smile did strange things to her fluttering heart.

“You are truly an amazing woman, Sango.” Then he stood and offered his hand to her, gently pulling her to her feet when she readily grasped it. “Allow me to carry you. We shall make up for lost time if I were to travel at full speed.”

Though she really didn’t want to show any weakness by being carried, Sango reluctantly agreed as he first lifted her hiraikotsu to once again place it upon his strong back, before hosting her up into his arms where she was way too aware of his body pressed against her own. She closed her eyes and gripped the front of his haori in a fist as the cool, cavern air blasted her when he took up speed, racing through the dark caverns in search of his sons.

Deeper into the cave they traveled, their passing all but unseen by Sango as she kept her eyes tightly closed against the strong winds that constantly buffered her face, so she wasn’t aware when a light ahead steadily grew larger, brighter. When she finally became aware of the glow, Yasuhiro was already slowing then stopped all together.

Raising her head from where she had hidden her face in his haori, Sango turned her head and blinked rapidly as her eyes slowly adjusted to the brightness compared to the soft, green glow of the tunnels.

Yasuhiro silently placed her back on her feet and handed her hiraikotsu back into her capable hands. Holding the heavy weapon pulled painfully on her wounds, but Sango forced herself to ignore the discomfort and focus on the cavern around them. For the most part there wasn’t much to see but a few large boulders, a small pond, and what seemed like hundreds of candles that gave off no smoke as they burned. Sango knew they were most likely demonic in nature and practically impossible to extinguish the flames unless the magic was cut off.

By habit, she looked for all points of entry, but found none other than the one they stood before. Finally she focused on the only occupants in the center of the space near a large rock that had been carved into a crude chair. What looked to be a woman was kneeling before the make shift seat in a beautiful kimono of yellow and pink with a white crane design. She could not see the woman’s face as it was hidden by her long, unbound, black hair, her face pressed into a young boy’s neck as she held him close to her body.

At first Sango couldn’t decipher the small sounds coming from the woman as her hearing was still damaged, but by the shaking of her shoulders, Sango knew she wept. Her inspection took no more than a handful of seconds, but she felt the man beside her tense.

“Noboru,” she heard him say. Even her damaged ears could pick up the ache that low utterance held.

He took a step forward, determination burning fierce in his expression, but he paused. She knew why a second later when the woman’s sobs reached her battered ears. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

She wasn’t talking to them, but to the child she held cradled almost lovingly in her arms.

When Yasuhiro again advanced, she was right beside him.

“Woman,” Yasuhiro’s voice echoed with his restrained anger, quieting the woman’s sobs as she seemed to freeze at his commanding tone. “Return my child to me.”

Sango tensed, her hand tightening upon the strap of her weapon, ready for anything that may occur. The woman may seem harmless, but she was taking no chances.

A beautiful, tear stricken face rose from the small boy’s neck, to gaze at them with a tortured expression. She was silent as if she had not understood his command.

“Hand over Noboru to me, now! Where is my other child, Minoru? What have you done to him? Answer me, woman!” demanded Yasuhiro. Sango could hear his anger escalating, feel the aggression emanating off of his tense body. Still he advanced in long, angry strides, and Sango stayed beside him, refusing to let him go into danger alone. She had his back. She would not fail him.

“Stop! Stop right there!” the woman cried, her arms tightening around the boy who still did not move and was silent. Sango was worried about his lack of response, hoping he was merely unconscious and not dead. She knew not where Minoru was, but she prayed he, too, was safe.

They both halted their advance when the woman held the boy tighter, afraid she meant to do him harm. They were still several feet from her kneeling form, too far away to grab the boy and attack.

“Where is Minoru?! And who are you?” Yasuhiro again demanded.

His worry for his children was tangible, and Sango’s heart ached for his worry. It was obvious his children meant a great deal to him. If she could, she would see them returned safely to his arms. He had already lost his wife, she would hate to see him lose any more of his loved ones if she had anything to do about it.

Tears fell from the woman’s huge gaze, sorrow like a heavy mantle around her. Her voice was low, but it carried to Sango’s ears as she listened in growing dread.

“I do not have a name any longer as I am undeserving of the distinction. I am known as the futa-kuchi-onna.”

 _Two-mouthed woman_ , Sango thought in confusion, but her dread did not lessen.

“I didn’t mean to,” the futa-kuchi-onna whimpered. “I only wanted to take care of them; I love them! But I got so hungry...” A low keening sound escaped her lips as she said the last.

“What?” Sango said in dawning horror at the same time Yasuhiro hollered, “What have you done!? By God, speak!”

A new voice echoed across the cavern, sly and insidious. “Eat the boy, futa-kuchi-onna. Can’t you feel how hungry we are? The other was not enough to satisfy us. Eat him!”

Sango looked around them hurriedly, trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from. There was another enemy? How had they not seen him? Where was he hiding?

The futa-kuchi-onna whimpered pitifully and shook her head. “Please, no...don’t make me.”

“We are hungry. Feel our hunger. Eat him, eat him!”

“Where are you, coward? Show yourself,” Sango demanded, trying to keep one eye on the futa-kuchi-onna and another on the cavern around them, but she saw no one else. Where was the other voice coming from?

Again the futa-kuchi-onna whimpered, even cried as her hair moved on its own, wrapping thick, black strands around the unmoving child, to lift him from her now slackened grasp and into the air above her head. Then she leaned forward, curling into a ball, which showed them the back of her head. A gapping mouth with two rows of sharp teeth split the back of her skull, its slippery, pink tongue outstretched towards the boy as he was lowered to the second mouth.

“No!” Yasuhiro bellowed, charging forward too fast for her to track.

Before he could sever the binds that held his child, strands of the black hair flew at him. He swiped at them in an attempt to knock them out of his way, but they were harder than they appeared. Like a sword, one pointed strand bounced off his strike, gouging a long, bloody slash in his forearm while another embedded itself in his thigh until Sango could see it come out the back.

He drew back before more strands flew at him, intending to impale him through his heart. Blood splattered on the ground as he jumped back then up into the air, going for an air attack. Sango saw that the boy was about to be swallowed up, so while he distracted the hairs, she let loose her hiraikotsu. It flew from her hand and connected with the hair holding onto the boy, freeing him. As he fell towards the gapping mouth, Yasuhiro ignored the danger to himself, allowing multiple strands to pierce his flesh, to grab his boy’s arm and draw him to his chest. But he was trapped, unable to move away as the weight of both his own and his son’s body forced him farther down the strands that impaled him. Blood spilled from his wounds, running down the black hair like water.

“Yasuhiro!” Sango yelled, throwing her weapon again as more strands came at the defenseless kelpie who refused to release his son to save himself.

Hiraikotsu severed the hairs, freeing him as he fell on top of the futa-kuchi-onna, who cried out from the impact. Yasuhiro was quick to jump away from the tangle that was the woman’s hair which seemed to regenerate at an alarming rate.

“I must have nourishment!” the second mouth bellowed.

The futa-kuchi-onna rose to her hands and knees to glare at them both before setting her wrathful stare on Yasuhiro. “The child is mine! I will eat you, instead, and I won’t have to hurt him.”

She stood and launched herself at him, her hair flying around her, reaching towards Yasuhiro to grab him once more. Yasuhiro wrapped an arm around Sango’s waist unexpectedly and jumped a few yards away from the futa-kuchi-onna.

The futa-kuchi-onna turned to nail them with her wrath and desperation.

“You cannot have him! You don’t understand. I need him more than you. Ever since I had been punished for neglecting my step-child from my husband’s previous marriage for my own, everything was taken from me! Because the child died from starvation, I was cursed with a second mouth behind my head, telling me to eat and eat. But it wasn’t food it desired, only living flesh, and I was compelled to eat my children,” she sobbed, lifting her hand to cover her mouth at the remembered horror. “Once I was unable to accept a child not my own, now I know the error of my ways, but every time I try to take one as my own...I...”She couldn’t seem to say the awful truth her listeners where coming to understand.

“No...Minoru!? You ate him?” Yasuhiro asked in a tortured whisper.

The futa-kuchi-onna covered her face, hiding from the truth of his words, but Sango and Yasuhiro didn’t need her verbal confirmation. It was all too clear.

An agonized cry erupted from Yasuhiro, filling the cavern with his pain and sorrow.

Sango’s heart broke for him. To lose a child...even she had no idea the pain he must be feeling. She had lost many in her life; a child of her own was not one of them as she didn’t have any. But she could understand the torment he was going through. They had both lost something precious to them by the hands of another.

She lifted a hand to place on his shoulder in comfort, not knowing what to do or say to take away some of the hurt. When he felt her touch, he turned his midnight blue gaze on her, and she saw the tears he shed. They fell down his angular cheeks to fall from his chin. Her lungs seized at the sight.

Then he was handing over his child while they heard the futa-kuchi-onna talking with the second mouth on the back of her head. “Take Noboru. Keep him safe,” he told her huskily, his sadness clogging his throat.

Tears stung her own eyes as she held his child close. To see such a proud, strong man cry was a heart-wrenching sight, one she was far from immune to. She didn’t question him or demand he let her help him fight. He sought revenge on his son’s murderer. She would not come between him and his goal. She understood the drive, the need, to strike back at the ones who have wounded you.

Cradling Noboru in her arms, she watched as Yasuhiro charged the futa-kuchi-onna who seemed to have come out of her pain enough to meet his attack with the cries of her second mouth to feed it. The woman may be human slow, but her demonic hair was not. It lashed out at Yasuhiro, who dodged and continued towards the futa-kuchi-onna until he was upon her.

He swung, aiming for her face but her hair was faster, wrapping around his wrist. His leg swung out, his thigh connecting with her rib cage, the crack of bones echoing through the chamber. Sango winced at the sound, right before the futa-kuchi-onna wailed in pain. She cringed, holding onto her side as she fell to her knees from the agony. Apparently her body was still human, frail and weak. But her hair was another story.

The black strands shot out and hit Yasuhiro in the chest like a hammer, sending him flying back where he landed on the stone floor with a thud. Sango had sucked in her breath to call out his name to see if he was alright, but he was back up on his feet. Blood smeared the ground where he had fallen, a testimony to the wounds he had previously suffered.

They did not seem to slow him down as he charged again, dodging and jumping out of the way of the steel-like hair, trying to get closer to the futa-kuchi-onna’s body. He slashed at strand after strand, hacking at the black substance until a dark pool of hair surrounded him.

He saw an opening and lunged, intending to beat the shit out of the one who took his child’s life before he killed her when a wave of severed hair covered him, pushing him back. Sango watched in horror as Yasuhiro was bound tightly, his arms forced to his sides, his legs unable to kick out as he was levered above the crying woman curled tightly into a ball on the cave floor, whimpering from pain.

“I will devour you!” the second mouth stated loudly, bringing Yasuhiro closer to its gapping mouth.

“Yasuhiro!” Sango cried, taking a step towards the fighting pair, fearful she was about to watch his death, and cause Noboru to lose the last of his family.

Instead, water shot out of the pool only feet from the combatants, dowsing the futa-kuchi-onna in the frigid liquid. Just as the second mouth was about to take a chunk out of his flesh, ice glazed over it, including the hair that bound him, and the woman on the ground, her wails abruptly cut off as she was turned to ice.

Jerking against his restraints, Yasuhiro shattered the hair with his violent struggles to land smoothly before the frozen figure. What Sango saw next made her tense, her breath caught at the ferocity of his actions.

He lashed out, pummeling the immobile form. Shards of frozen flesh flew around him as he struck his fists repeatedly downwards. Every strike was magnified in the cavern like breaking glass. Slowly, Sango approached him. Coming to stand to his left, she saw that he had smashed through the futa-kuchi-onna’s skull and chest cavity all the way to the cave floor. Still, his fists continued to strike unabated, the stone beneath breaking under his assault. He didn’t seem to realize he no longer struck the ice covered enemy, but the ground below, blood welling on his bruised knuckles, yet still he continued as if possessed.

Kneeling beside him, resting the small body of his son on her bent knees and an arm around his shoulders to keep him against her chest, Sango leaned forward and rested her hand on the back of his before he could strike out again. He paused, but he did not turn to look at her. Worried, hurting for him, she whispered his name, hoping he would come out of his inner hell and back to her.

His head turned towards her, all emotion wiped clean from his expression. Sango was unnerved by his lack of reaction as he obviously didn’t recognize her, his eyes far away. Lifting her hand, she cupped his cheek, and spoke to him, trying to reach him.

“Yasuhiro, come back to me. The enemy is dead; you have to come back now. Your son needs you.”

He blinked at her words, then a second later reality came flooding back into his beautiful eyes. He glanced down at the damage he had wrought upon his enemy, then to his bloodied knuckles, before settling on his sleeping son’s face. His own seemed to crumble instantly and she saw more than heard his breath catch.

Tear glazed eyes rose to meet hers and before she knew it, his arms were wrapping around her back. He rested his head on her shoulder, his breath heavy against her exposed skin, fanning a shallow wound on her chest with moist heat as he held her close, his son cocooned between them.

Sango was unable to move away, her heart unwilling to leave him in his time of great sorrow as his shoulders heaved, sobs wracking his muscular body, shaking her with the strength of his anguish. He tightened his hold, turning his head into her neck. She felt the warmth of his tears fall down her neck, and all she could do was return his embrace. She wrapped her free arm around his back, his blood soaking into her sleeve to mix with her own, but she ignored it. She rested her forehead on his broad shoulder as she held him while he cried his heart out. But he was not alone in that as tears fell silently down her face.


	30. Inadequate

“Sesshomaru-sama wishes for you to join him and Katasurou-sama for the evening meal, miko Kagome,” Haru informed her an hour after her meltdown.

Sitting at her window, looking out at Sesshomaru’s domain, lost in thought, Kagome turned to gaze at Haru after her maid had answered the light knock at her screen door. Kagome had unconsciously started to rise to answer, but Haru had beaten her to it. She had sighed, forgetting that Haru was here to ‘assist’ her. Letting her answer the summons without a word, Kagome had gone back to gazing out the window, longing to return to her friends and the normalcy it had provided. Well, normal for her, if you call jumping through time five hundred years into the past and traipsing around Feudal Japan, hunting for an evil hanyou bent on word domination normal. Those were the good old days.

Now she was residing temporarily in Sesshomaru’s castle, healing after becoming injured in the demon lord’s competition to find a strong mate, winning said contest, and now witnessing the impossible happening—Sesshomaru attempting to take her as his mate. It still boggled the mind that he was not only insistent that she marry him in youkai customs but was sexually attracted to her to boot. Just thinking about the sexual chemistry between them heated her blood. But it was just lust! And she still loved Inuyasha. 

But what really worried her, frightened her actually, was the youki that had gone unnoticed till now inside her, leaked from the Shikon Jewel that was once housed inside her body. She could feel it even now, pulsing and swirling in her breast alongside her reiki. It was weak comparatively to her spiritual powers, but it was growing stronger and fast. What was to become of her with these two warring powers? How could they coexist without tearing her apart?

Kagome shuddered in fear.

“Miko?” Haru called to her, coming to kneel by her side to gaze worriedly into her eyes.

Kagome blinked, pushing her disquieting thoughts aside. She was sure they would plague her again anyway. She needed to focus. “I’m not sure that’s a great idea, Haru. Katasurou-sama does not seem to like me. I doubt he would enjoy sharing his meal with me. He came to see Sesshomaru anyway.” Kagome refused to admit that she also did not want to see the western lord as thoughts of him were just as confusing as her two auras.

She watched as Haru’s eyes became shuttered before she looked down, her head bowed in submission. “Miko...Do you think it is best to deny Sesshomaru-sama’s request?

Haru’s hesitant reply and servant-like demeanor brought a pang to Kagome’s chest. It was obvious to her that Haru still worried about contradicting her, still thought of them as lady and servant. Not wanting to make the situation uncomfortable for Haru should she refuse, Kagome offered a small, fake smile. “On second thought, I’ll gladly accept. When should I start getting ready?”

Haru lifted her head, her eyes filled with relief, causing Kagome to feel slightly guilty for causing her worry. “The evening meal isn’t for a few more hours, so there isn’t a lot of time left to make you presentable.”

Kagome almost lost her smile. Getting ready was going to take that long? She almost sighed at the thought. Haru encouraged her to take a quick bath to which Kagome said she could manage on her own. Haru didn’t fight her, and instead rose to prepare the clothes she would be wearing for the occasion.

Alone in the bathing chamber, Kagome removed her garments and hesitated when she saw her bandages. She slowly unbound them herself, her wounds slightly protesting her movements, but she had an uncompromising urge to check the status of her injuries after the drama in Sesshomaru’s dojo.

Soon, the white linen fell away, revealing the wound on her left shoulder. It was almost healed. Just five days ago, four deep gashes had been more than an inch deep and a quarter inch wide. Now the wound had a thin scab only a couple centimeters thick, surrounding by scar tissue. It looked to be in the last stage of recovery.

Kagome flexed her back and felt discomfort. The wounds were still there, but they did not feel as painful. She swallowed her rising fear. This was what she had wanted in the beginning, to be less of a burden, to heal faster than a normal ningen. Now? The thought was too terrifying.

Kagome cast one last look at her shoulder before taking the first step down into the bath to soon submerge herself in the warm water, heated by underground springs. She wished to linger, having always enjoyed a warm bath, but she had a schedule to keep, so she washed quickly. It wasn’t until she ran the rag over her left side that a slight discoloration had her pausing in her strokes.

Frowning, she murmured, “What the—?”

Rinsing off, she then sat on the edge of the pool and curled herself over to inspect her side more closely. She saw the familiar scar given to her by Mistress Centipede who had bitten the Jewel of Four Souls from her body, but instead of the white mark, an ashen color had taken its place. Around its center, jagged lines shot outward over her rib cage.

Thinking, hoping it was dirt or dust, Kagome rubbed the rag over the mark, trying to wash it away. It remained. Fear slammed into her chest. She had no idea what the mark meant, but she doubted it was a good sign. It did not go over her notice that it was centered over the area where the Jewel had been before its painful removal.

Surging out of the water, Kagome quickly toweled her body dry and adorned her yukata. She ran into her sleeping room, mouth open to inform Haru in her panic, when she was brought up short by the layers upon layers of kimono fabric laying over her bed.

“Ah, miko. Are you finished with your bath?” Haru asked her, turning to offer her a small smile, then frowning when she saw her expression. “What is it? Is anything amiss?” Haru walked over to her and placed a gentle hand on her unwounded shoulder.

Swallowing hard, Kagome tried to smile. “Yes, I’m fine. I was just curious about what I will be wearing tonight.” She wasn’t sure why she lied, but Kagome did not want to burden Haru. The woman barely knew her, knew nothing of what was happening to her. There was only one person she could talk to who could give her any explanation—Sesshomaru.

Haru gave her a dubious look, but did not contradict her. “Of course. Right this way.”

Haru led her to the kimono that was hung on a wooden stand, proudly showing her the beautiful garment. It was indigo and dark purple in color with swirling white mists. “It’s beautiful,” Kagome said in unfeigned awe, fingering the expensive cloth. Then she noticed how huge it was and her gaze fell to the fabric laying across her bed. One was white while the others were in different shades of light blues and purples. “I have to wear all that?” she asked in dismay.

Hearing her tone, Haru hesitated. “You do not like it?”

Gazing at the other woman quickly, Kagome caught her clawed hands in her own, surprising Haru with her touch, but she ignored it. “Oh, no! Of course I do. I’ve just never worn anything like it before.”

Haru offered her a knowing smile. “I know you are not accustomed to wearing such elaborate garments, but it is expected as you are an honored guest and will be dining with two powerful lords.”

Kagome just nodded, eyeing the layers and layers of cloth, her heart sinking. She was sure it was going to be cumbersome and heavy. How was she even going to walk in it, was her slightly panicked thought.

As if reading her mind, Haru assured her, “It is easier to walk around in than you think. You will be walking slowly, and I will be there to help you, should you need it.”

Again Kagome nodded.

“Do you need help with your bandages, miko Kagome? Or had you left them on during your bath?” inquired Haru as she ran her hands down the kimono, easing any wrinkles.

Remembering the strange mark on her side, Kagome shook her head. “No, I mean, yes, I removed the bandages, but my wounds seem to be all but healed, so I don’t think it’s necessary to re-bandage them.”

“That is wonderful news,” Haru said with genuine warmth.

Soon they commenced with piling her black tresses at the back of her head while leaving half of it to fall down her back. Haru even put beautiful bejeweled combs and hair pins in her hair that chimed slightly whenever she moved her head. The unaccustomed weight made her head feel heavy and awkward, but she did not complain. Next was the makeup. Her face was powdered lightly to make it look even paler, her cheeks covered in a light pink, coal outlining her chocolate brown eyes, making them more noticeable, and her lips painted a ruby red. Then, finally, Haru helped her into the seven inner layers to her kimono before placing the overlaying kimono over them. The process literally took hours, just as Haru had told her it would.

When she finally stood before her large mirror to gaze at the finished product, Kagome couldn’t even recognize herself. Instead of seeing a young, high school girl, the young woman who stared back at her was a beautiful lady she had only seen in magazines and text books. She looked like a true hime from Feudal Japan.

“Wow,” she whispered.

Haru was smiling proudly behind her as she made last minute adjustments to the elaborately tied bow of her teal obi. “You are truly a beautiful sight, miko Kagome. Sesshomaru-sama will be proud.”

Kagome felt her cheeks warm at the thought of Sesshomaru seeing her like this. Would he, too, be impressed, was her unconscious thought.

“It’s time to head to the dining hall. We don’t want you to be late,” Haru informed her.

“Uh, right,” Kagome muttered, her worries of tripping and falling returning full force.

Haru actually giggled. “Don’t worry, so. Everything will be fine, you’ll see. But I must warn you that I will be walking behind you. Since Katasurou-sama is in residence, some formalities can no longer be overlooked. Again, don’t worry. I shall whisper directions to you.”

Kagome watched Haru, who had a small smile on her face as she patted her kimono one last time. She didn’t seem to mind that she was subservient to Kagome, but Kagome did. Haru was her friend, yet their relationship was weighed down by a formal status that Kagome really did not belong to. She was no true hime.

As they made their way from her room with Haru’s promised whispered instructions, Kagome felt the gulf between them like never before.  _This isn’t me_ , she wanted to scream. She was a high school girl, not an elegant hime accustomed to servants and wealth. Yet she had been thrust into this role, and all because Sesshomaru thought she was to be his mate.

Since she had become aware of his interest, his intentions, she had been against them as she loved him not—not like he loved her either—and she was still in love with his brother. Not too long ago, Sesshomaru had asked her to give him the same chance she gave Inuyasha, to be given the opportunity to change her mind about becoming his mate. She had agreed only because she had wanted him to leave her be at the time, his presence having flustered her.

She couldn’t do this, be someone she was not. And she felt awful, giving Sesshomaru false hope when there was none. He may be aware of her feelings towards this whole situation, but she could not, in all conscious, go along with it any longer. She had to tell him, when they had another private moment, that they did not suit each other. They were from two different worlds, literally. If he was still willing to help her control her new found youki and defeat Naraku, then she would not turn away from a mutual alliance, but she would not, was never going to be, his mate.

Her mind set with new determination, she ignored the small pang she felt in her heart. It was only lust! She had no stronger feelings for him, right? It was Inuyasha she wanted, didn’t she? Then why did her heart feel heavy at the thought of no longer being in his embrace, to no longer feel the press of his lips against hers.  _Stop it! This is for the best,_  she assured herself. She would not lead Sesshomaru on even the slightest. She knew how it felt to be second best. No, the situation with Inuyasha wasn’t perfect, but her heart still held out hope. Until that hoped died, how could she even contemplate being with another when she could not devote her whole heart to him?

And yet the weight on her heart did not lift the slightest.

They finally arrived at the huge doors to the formal dining hall without Kagome being fully aware of how they got there, so deep in her thoughts she had been. When two male servants stepped forward to open the portals, her heart skipped at both seeing Sesshomaru again and the uncomfortable meal ahead.

 _Please, don’t let me trip and fall on my face_ , she silently begged any god who would listen.

Kagome stepped forward, her head held high as she entered the formal dining hall. Her mouth almost fell open at the splendor around her, and she barely managed to stop herself from gawking like a tourist. Would she never get used to the majesty that was Sesshomaru’s home?

The room was obviously constructed to impress. Red, silk canvases with gold trim hung from the walls, golden candelabra of all sizes were set around the large, long room, the candles light giving off a soft glow, while the floor had colorful tiles depicting Sesshomaru’s crest, a blue crescent moon.

There was a long—and she meant long--table in the center of the dining hall, low to the ground with hundreds of fluffy, blue pillows to sit or kneel upon. However, it was bare. Another table all the way at the end of the hall was on a dais. It was long but small in comparison to the one below. Sesshomaru sat at the center with the Eastern Lord, Katasurou, on his left.

Sesshomaru was dressed in his customary white and red sakura blossom haori while Katasurou wore a lavish orange and red haori. Katasurou seemed to prefer more flashy attire that was nonetheless striking combined with his very masculine features which were all hard lines and sharp angles, framed by a mane of gold; whereas, Sesshomaru struck a very different silhouette, what with his almost all white attire next to his alabaster coloring. His features where no less masculine, but he was also painfully beautiful, like a warrior angel, with hair of spun moonbeams.

She noted that Rin was not present, wondering if that was intentional. The males stood upon her entrance and waited for her as she made her slow advance. Sweat began to pool at the base of her spine, her nerves jittery from the unwanted attention. Again she prayed she would not trip or do anything to disgrace herself.

She almost breathed a sigh of relief when she made it to Sesshomaru’s side and knelt with his help on a plush cushion on his right. She was glad that Katasurou sat on Sesshomaru’s other side, feeling the hostility in his aura.

When Sesshomaru first laid eyes upon Kagome in her new attire, he lost the ability to breathe for several long seconds. She was beautiful, an enchanting creature, and she was walking towards him. He felt a swell of pride at the image she portrayed. This was not the outlandishly dressed human girl he had welcomed into his home, but a young woman with a confident demeanor with the regal bearing of any hime he had witnessed in the past. And she was his.

However, when she drew alongside him, he saw the hesitancy in her gaze and he stifled a grin. She was still the same ningen miko he knew, merely playing the role he had cast her in. He saw fierce determination in her gaze, as well. She was determined to show his guest that she was every bit a lady as any natural born hime. His pride in her swelled at her fierce will.

Sesshomaru felt the stirrings of lust as he assisted her to her seat, but he forced himself to dispel thoughts of unwrapping her and revealing her naked flesh to his gaze as he took her body with his own. It would not due to have an engorged member while he had a guest to entertain. Perhaps when they were alone...

Katasurou sat back down, a servant filling his tray for him, not that he noticed. His fangs clenched tightly in anger upon witnessing the miko sit where his daughter wished to be. It did not go past his notice that Sesshomaru sat her where his mate should be. Why any self-respecting youkai, especially one as powerful and wealthy as Sesshomaru, would even think to consort with a miko was beyond him.

Remembering Akahana brought pain to his heart. She lay in bed, injured. He blamed this miko who dared harm a child of his. He wished for blood, but his desire would have to go on unfulfilled so long as she was Sesshomaru’s intended. Something he wished to prevent for his daughter’s sake. The miko was not worthy to be the western lord’s mate, no matter the youki that dwelled inside her. He almost scoffed at the possibility, but he could not deny that he felt the dark energy swirling inside her. An impossibility, yet there she sat. His ill feelings made him disregard the possibilities she created, the power she could possess, the potential strength she represented. All he saw was another worthless human.

As they commenced with their meal, Katasurou couldn’t contain his spite as he spoke, “This is most certainly a lavish meal, Sesshomaru-sama, fit for any lord. It is a shame my daughter cannot be here to taste such bounty. I fear her wounds have not yet healed. A miko’s arrow can do much harm, wouldn’t you say?”

Kagome froze with her chopsticks raised, her mouth slightly parted in her readiness to take her first bite. Haru sat behind her, having followed her so she could personally fill her plate. She set her chopsticks aside, her appetite all but vanished under the eastern lord’s veiled hostile words. She knew he blamed her for his daughter’s injuries, but she knew not if it was true. She had yet to see his daughter’s face, and even if she had, all her enemies had died. Had one of her many attackers survived? She didn’t know, and hardly cared as long as the demoness didn’t come after her in misplaced revenge.

She had only been defending herself. She refused to feel ashamed of that, so she picked up her chopsticks and remained silent. Women did not speak out of turn in this time. Until she was spoken to directly, she would keep her silence—she hoped. She was about to put her food in her mouth when Sesshomaru’s reply startled her in pausing yet again.

Sesshomaru was slightly irritated that Katasurou would stoop to such low tactics. However, he revealed none of his thoughts as he replied, “A weaker youkai would certainly have more difficulty in recovering from such an attack. This Sesshomaru wishes her a speedy recovery.”

Kagome smiled, happy that he would defend her. She took her first bite, savoring the rich flavors.

Katasurou almost choked on his anger. He took a quick drink of his sake in an effort to calm his ire. It didn’t work. “Your well wishes are much appreciated, Sesshomaru-sama. I will pass on your regards to my daughter next I see her.”

Sesshomaru nodded in answer as he lifted his chopsticks to his mouth and ate.

“I, too, wish to offer you well wishes,” Katasurou said in a smooth voice, far from satisfied with his previous outburst. He raised his cup in a small toast. “To the soon mated pair, the fierce western lord, Sesshomaru-sama, and...I’m sorry, I do not yet know your name, ningen. In fact, Sesshomaru-sama has been very lax in telling me anything about you. Where do you hail from? Whose offspring are you? Tell me the lord’s name and I shall send a messenger to him, praising him for his daughter’s loveliness and her ability to capture the mighty western lord’s attention. Your father does know you are consorting with a youkai, doesn’t he? Strange, I always thought miko were to remain pure and despised our kind, and yet here we are.”

Though he spoke directly to her, Kagome knew not how to respond. She could not tell him that she was from the future, but she didn’t have to as Sesshomaru spoke for her.

“Kagome’s origins are of no importance at this moment in time. All will be revealed upon the mating ceremony,” Sesshomaru said easily, deflecting Katasurou’s questions.

Kagome almost choked at his words. Mating ceremony? He spoke as if it were a foregone conclusion! Well, she had words to say about that! In private of course. Their strange relationship was none of the eastern lord’s business.

Unsatisfied with that answer, Katasurou took another drink of his sake. He hadn’t truly cared about the miko’s origins, but now that he was being denied the answers, he was curious. He wondered what Sesshomaru was hiding. Perhaps it had something to do with why the ningen still did not have a true betrothal scent. Either they had yet to copulate or the betrothal was a farce. How could it not be? No matter how much youki resided in her small body, she was still a miko, not of their kind. If she could not hold the bond, then she had no rights to Sesshomaru. His daughter may still have a chance.

“Of course,” Katasurou agreed smoothly, trying a different tactic. “But I must admit that perhaps you had an excellent idea. It has been too long since I have returned home to the welcoming arms of a mate since my beloved had passed away all these years ago, may she rest in peace.”

“Perhaps,” was Sesshomaru’s noncommittal reply, instinctively knowing that Katasurou was building up to something. Another veiled attack? Kagome silently wondered the same thing, tensing for the worst.

They didn’t have to wait long.

Katasurou made a show of looking past Sesshomaru to Kagome, though she refused to turn to meet his direct gaze as she sipped her tea.

“I wonder, however,” the eastern lord murmured in a low voice, “if this miko truly is a jewel, why have you not yet claimed her in truth? I do not smell the betrothal scent upon her flesh. Why do you hesitate, Sesshomaru-sama? Or is she incapable of holding the bond?”

That name again, Kagome thought with some surprise, having forgotten all about it after her conversation with Haru had been interrupted. Under her breath, she murmured in confusion, “Betrothal scent?” not realizing she spoke aloud.

Sesshomaru froze as his fears were realized. Katasurou had noticed that the miko lacked his betrothal scent, a ritual necessary to proclaim her as his intended mate before the actual mating ceremony. It mattered not if either party was innocent of past carnal pleasures. During the betrothal ceremony, the two were to copulate to mix their auras and scents. Then on the day the mating ceremony was held, they were to join together as one again, but this time exchanging blood and mating marks to tie them both together until one or both died. Only death could sever this bond.

Sesshomaru didn’t dare glance at the miko. He wondered what she made of the eastern lord’s question. Did she understand the importance of the bond? Did she even know what it meant? Or was she completely ignorant of demon courting? He shot a quick glance at her from the corner of his eye and saw her stare into her tea cup with a confused air. He doubted it. He wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. Was that one more bit of information he should keep from her until a later date or should he reveal all as soon as he was able?

He didn’t know! He didn’t want to do or say anything that would push her away further. He was already on uncertain ground as it was.

“Yes, the betrothal scent. Miko, do you not kno—” Katasurou began only to be interrupted by Sesshomaru.

“That is a topic not suited at the table, Katasurou-sama. A later time, perhaps.”

Katasurou nodded his head graciously but he knew he was on to something big. “I merely worry for you, Sesshomaru-sama. After all, wasn’t a ningen the downfall of your great and terrible father? I would hate for the past to repeat itself for the son.”

The issuing silence was deafening. Kagome silently caught her breath at the eastern lord’s insult directed both towards Sesshomaru’s father and himself. She set her cup down sharply, drawing both males attention. She no longer cared about proper procedure. It was one thing to insult her, but a completely different matter to insult a host in his own home.

“You speak of things you know nothing about,” she said in a low, fierce voice. “You dare offer Sesshomaru insult while partaking in his hospitality? Lady Izayoi was a true hime, a wonderful person. It was Sesshomaru’s father’s choice to protect the one he loved. You dare insult his sacrifice?”

“It is unbecoming for a woman to speak out of turn,” Katasurou criticized, ignoring her set down.

“And it speaks of poor character to criticize another unjustly. You don’t know Lady Izayoi or Sesshomaru’s father. You don’t know Sesshomaru or me. You don’t know anything for that matter,” returned Kagome, glaring at the eastern lord angrily.

“Now see here—” began Katasurou, his cheeks flushed in anger from her words.

“No you listen!” Kagome said loudly, cutting him off rudely.

Katasurou was so shocked by her audacity to interrupt him, to raise her voice to him, that he sat there looking at her in astonishment while she continued.

“I’m sure Sesshomaru is old enough to choose his own mate without you holding his hand. And in case you have forgotten, I was the one who won Sesshomaru’s mating competition. Not a demon, not your daughter. Me! So the next time you question Sesshomaru’s choice remember the facts.”

Sesshomaru gazed at the miko wide eyed, surprised by her outburst. He had been angered by Katasurou’s latest insult, but before he could give the eastern lord what he deserved, the miko had beat him to it, defended him and his deceased father’s honor. He stood suddenly, surprising his companions and servants as he reached down and gently helped the miko to her feet. As he encouraged her to start walking, he said over his shoulder without looking back, “If you will excuse us, Katasurou-sama. The miko and I will retire now. A servant will escort you to your rooms when you are finished with your meal.”

Katasurou gaped dumbfounded as he watched them leave, leaving him alone with his ill temper. He threw his sake cup in anger when they had exited the hall before he, too, stood to leave.


	31. Insecurities

Sesshomaru led Kagome through the winding halls slightly in front of her, while she followed silently behind. She was nervous about their abrupt departure, not knowing what he was thinking. Was he upset that she’d been rude to his guest? That she’d spoken out of turn? She was sorry if she had inadvertently embarrassed him in front of Katasurou, but she refused to feel bad about defending him and his late father’s memory. The eastern lord had no right to sit there, in Sesshomaru’s own home, and criticize him. Still...

She gazed at his back, watching how his beautiful, long, silver tresses moved fluidly with his short, sedate steps. She knew he had adjusted his pace so she would not have to struggle to keep up or worry that she may trip over the long folds and train of her kimono. She was grateful for his consideration, but the silence between them heightened her unease.

She knew not where he was leading her and they were alone as Haru had not followed. Kagome would have liked the reassurance of her friend’s presence, but it looked like she was alone to face Sesshomaru’s displeasure. Why wasn’t he saying anything?

Sesshomaru was unaware of the miko’s worry, lost in thought. He was not displeased by her actions, far from it. She had defended him; though he did not need her to champion him, he was pleased by her outburst. Not only had she stood up for his and his late sire’s honor, but she had defended her right to be by his side. Surely it was a sign that she was coming to accept her place as his mate?

His blood heated at the thought, his body tightening as need assaulted him. He wanted nothing more than to take her to his bed and lay her down amongst his sheets and ravish her, but first, he had to be sure. She was unpredictable by nature, and he would get to the bottom of her motives for speaking up for him.

He debated whether or not to take her to his rooms or to his study, but in the end, he led her to his room where privacy was assured. And if she happened to be willing to his mating proposal, then he may be of need of the luxury of his bed. His heart quickened at the thought.

Finally they had arrived, and he opened the door to his apartments, allowing her to precede him. Seeing her standing there in his private rooms, rooms he longed to share with her as a mated pair, only added to his lust, his body demanding he take what he viewed as his.

Kagome looked around her, noticing that they were in a richly furnished room, but she barely paid attention to her surroundings, even when she came to the realization that they were most likely in Sesshomaru’s rooms, her nerves getting the best of her as she turned to confront him.

He spoke before she could get a word out. “Miko, we have much to discuss.”

Kagome paused and really looked at him. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes heavy and gazed at her with blatant sexuality that she gasped and took a hasty step back. Her blood sizzled at the sight, at the knowledge that he wanted her, here, now. He took a step towards her, following her retreat which only prompted her to backpedal faster, almost tripping on her kimono. She would have fallen had he not rushed to her, capturing her against his muscular body. Her nipples tightened instantly, her body instinctively reacting to his nearness. She looked up to gaze at him, her hands pinned to his chest, and she saw his nostrils flare, scenting her growing arousal.

She couldn’t let this happen! Desperately, she pushed against his chest, babbling, “T-thank you. I’m so clumsy sometimes.” She laughed nervously when he made no move to release her. “You can let me go now. I’m fine. I won’t fall, I promise.” Still he remained silent, watching her with sexy, golden eyes. She looked away and asked, desperate to defuse the sexually charged atmosphere, “What did you need to discuss with me? If it’s about how I acted in the dining hall, then I’m sorry if I embarrassed you with my outburst, but Katasurou was out of line. He had no right to say such things to you and about your father.”

Yep, she was babbling. Kagome shut up and waited for his response, but her gaze was glued to his chest, refusing to meet his gaze and see her lust reflected in his eyes. Too dangerous for her peace of mind.

Sesshomaru stood with an arm around her waist, pinning her against him, while he listened to her. He could tell that she was nervous, that though she was aroused by his nearness, she still fought against him. His eyes dimmed slightly, his answers received without even having to ask the questions. She still did not want him as a mate. Why?

He released her, gently setting her aside and walked passed her, ignoring her confused stare. “Come, miko. We shall sit comfortably while we have our discussion.”

“Uh, okay,” she agreed, bemused.

She followed him to a window seat. Instead of having to kneel upon the mats or pillows, there was a seat built around the window. She sat on one side with her back against the cushioned corner, while he took up the opposite side. Their knees touched. Neither moved away from the contact.

Sesshomaru gazed out the window. He could feel her gaze upon him, waiting for him to speak. He already had a few of his answers, but there was still more left unsaid. “You worry you have displeased this Sesshomaru?” He had deciphered that much from her earlier jumbled explanation.

She fidgeted with her kimono sleeve as her gaze lowered to his chest. “Hai,” she replied softly.

“Worry, not.”

His answer surprised her. Dubiously, she asked, “You’re not upset with me?”

“No. You defended not only me but my late sire.” He turned his gaze to her face. “I am, however, curious why you did. Though your body reacts to mine physically, you do not want me.”

The way he said it caused pain lance through in her chest and she looked away, unable to meet his unaccusing regard. “Sesshomaru,” she began softly. “I may not wish to be your mate, but that does not mean I don’t care for you.” His heart stilled at her words. Did she care for him, even a little? “You’ve done so much for me, been kind to me. How could I not care? And then when Katasurou started insulting you, I became upset. He had no right to say what he did.” Then she gazed at him with a soft expression. “You’re my friend, Sesshomaru. I’ll always stick up for you.”

A friend? She viewed him as a friend? None have ever said such to him and actually meant it. True, he had many alliances, youkai he was honor bound to fight beside, but never had he called them friend. At first he wanted to tell her it wasn’t friendship he wanted from her, but he paused, remembering what she had said to him in the past not so long ago.

_“Love is unconditional acceptance. It’s where you want to be close with another both sexually and platonically, both friend and lover.”_

Was he, in fact, making progress if she viewed him as a friend? She had said she needed a friend as well as a lover. Was he not halfway in reaching his main goal, to have her as his? He smiled, not realizing he had done so until he heard her say, “You should smile more often, Sesshomaru.”

He gazed at her and saw her smiling at him in return with a soft expression. His heart did a strange double beat inside his breast at the sight.

“Hn,” was his none noncommittal reply which only made her giggle lightly.  _Confusing creature,_  he thought.

Then her expression turned more serious, warning him before she said, “Sesshomaru, I can’t be what you want. I’m no hime. I don’t know how to act the part of a lady. I’d only embarrass you, and bring shame upon you. I couldn’t live with myself if I made you a laughing stock among your peers.”

She was rejecting him again, he realized, unsurprised but far from unfeeling. It hurt. “This Sesshomaru shall hire you tutors to school you.”

She shook her head, but she met his gaze squarely. “I’m sorry, but no. We don’t suit each other, and not just because I don’t know your ways. I’m in love with Inuyasha.”

He stiffened at the reminder. As if he could forget. “You have agreed to allow this Sesshomaru a like chance as you give him to court you.”

“I know but—” she began only to be interrupted.

“You have yet to fulfill your end of our agreement. This Sesshomaru has respected your wishes at your reluctance for physical release. Have I not proven that I can stand by my word?”

“Y-yes, but I don’t love you!” she cried desperately, leaning towards him, trying to make him understand.

“And Inuyasha loves you not, yet you still fight for him,” Sesshomaru reminded her, knowing he was being cruel, but he was angered by her loyalty to Inuyasha, wanting it turned to himself. If she spent half as much time putting effort into his suit as she did in her longing for his younger brother, then perhaps she would not feel so strongly against his claim.

He heard her suck in a pained gasp as if he had struck a mortal wound. Tears instantly glazed her eyes as she stared at him with a wounded expression. Wishing to fix his blunder, Sesshomaru lifted his hand to stroke her hair, but she flinched from him, denying his touch. His hand clenched into a fist before he placed it upon his thigh.

Her voice was husky when she said, “I don’t want to lead you on, to give you false hope. I would hate myself if I were to do something so cruel.” Though her tears threatened to fall, she did not look away from him.

As she had been lead on, still was. They both heard her unspoken words but made no comment on them.

“Cease your worries, miko. I will still hold you to your word,” began Sesshomaru, and when she opened her mouth to protest, he spoke over her. “However, you will continue unmolested by me unless you wish for my touch. Neither will I insist on having you tutored in the ways of a hime, but know this, until the day comes that I know without a doubt that you will never be mine, I will not give up.”

His fierce declaration stopped any words she might have said. She saw his conviction, knew that he would stand by his words. He will not give up until he himself came to the realization that she meant it when she said she couldn’t be his mate. She was both gladdened by his insistence because part of her did not want him to give up, while another part of her was sad. She did not want to hurt him, yet she saw no way around it. He had made his choice as she had made hers.

She nodded her head in understanding.

They sat in silence for several long minutes. She was uncomfortable with the silence but knew not how to break it. Should she leave? She had just brought up the courage to tell him she had to get back to her room and say goodnight, but his voice surprised her.

“Tell me about yourself, miko. What was your life like beyond the well?” Sesshomaru was gazing off into the darkening landscape. He could feel her agitation, her uncertainty as the silence lengthened. He had no wish to part company with her yet. Katasurou's words entered his mind.

_“Sesshomaru-sama has been very lax in telling me anything about you. Where do you hail from? Whose offspring are you?”_

Belatedly, he realized he knew next to nothing about her either. Now that his mind was set on the thought, he found that he wanted to know her, to understand her better. Perhaps if he had more knowledge concerning her, he would find a way to change her loyalties off of Inuyasha and on to him. He would start with her life before her first journey through time.

Kagome blinked in surprise. Was he trying to get to know her? Was he truly curious about her? Hesitantly, she said, “There’s not much to tell, really. Before falling through the well, I was a normal jr. high school girl. I grew up on a shrine with my mother, younger brother, Sota, and grandfather. My father died when I was a child and before Sota was old enough to remember him, so my mother moved back to her family’s shrine.”

Confused by the term, Sesshomaru asked, “Jr. high school?”

Kagome nodded, warming up to her topic. “It’s a nightmare, at least it has been for me since jumping back and forth through time. Now I’m in high school, but I swear if I didn’t have my friends to help me with the piles of homework our teachers assign us, I’d have fallen so far behind that they’d have to dig me out of a crater I had unintentionally dug myself in. Not that I’m not already far behind as it is,” she muttered the last part, feeling dejected at remembering.

When she glanced at his face when he remained silent, she realized that he probably hadn’t understood a word she’d said. Trying again, she told him, “Well in my time, which is five hundred years in the future, exist many establishments called ‘school’. Both male and female students start attending from around the age of five until around age eighteen. After that, they can decide if they want to further their education a few more years or start working.”

Sesshomaru was shocked. Not only were the people from the future obviously scholars, but females were allowed to learn right beside the males. Unheard of. He then leveled her with a contemplative gaze, wondering how much knowledge she herself possessed.

“What have you studied, miko?”

“Oh, math, English, science, history and the like. Much like Rin, but much more,” Kagome said, using Rin as a comparison, remembering the child’s own studies. “Like with math,” she grimaced in distaste at her least favorite subject, “there’s basic equations with addition, subtraction, multiplication and division, but it gets a lot more complicated when learning algebra, geometry, and calculus, to name a few.”

Sesshomaru just stared at her, realizing that this slip of a girl had more knowledge than most scholars. The advantages her knowledge could mean for the people of this era was immense. She may not realize it, but she held great power from just her mind alone. Sesshomaru gazed at her with a new found respect and pride. Yes, she was most certainly the perfect mate, his mate. Inuyasha did not understand the jewel within his grasp by not taking her as his. A mistake Sesshomaru would not make.

“And you say females are encouraged to study alongside males?” It still surprised him that times have changed to such a degree that society would view females as equals to males.

“Women have been allowed to educate themselves to a higher extent more and more over the centuries, until finally, in my time, everyone studies together.” She confirmed, shifting her gaze outside, not really seeing the beauty of the sunset anymore. “Women can actually become very prominent members in society. They can hold just about any job a man can, work beside their male counter parts as equals or even hold a higher position than a man.” 

So not only were they allowed to learn, but actually work beside a man as an equal and even hold a higher office? Interesting. He wondered about the differences between their worlds, then realization sank in his heart. He shot the miko a quick glance from the corner of his eye. Would she give up this strange world she described for his where her rights were greatly more limited?

Asking in a roundabout manner, needing to know her thoughts on the subject, he asked, “Do you long for home? Is it preferable to this side of the well?”

Thinking nothing of his line of questioning other than curiosity on his part, Kagome answered,  “I visit home often to see my family, go to school, and meet up with friends...I’ve found a happy balance between both worlds over the years. I’ve grown fond of the Feudal Era. I don’t ever see myself not coming here. It’s so beautiful in comparison to the future.”

That thought brought on a whole new discussion, which Kagome went right into to explain as she enjoyed sharing her world with Sesshomaru. “Truthfully, there isn’t a whole lot of nature remaining. For centuries, ningen have been cutting down the forests to build towns and cities. You wouldn’t believe the advances in technology we have in my time compared to now. So much has changed to help make life easier. But then, there are several draw backs such as the loss of nature, I mentioned.”

Her words held his interest, but his unease grew. He was one of the wealthiest and most powerful daiyoukai in these lands, and yet, he knew no matter how lavish a home and lifestyle he could provide her with, the comforts she was accustomed to were beyond his reach. Would she choose to stay with him?

“Ningen are strange creatures. To kill nature is to destroy one’s future,” Sesshomaru said, thinking he most definitely would not like what she described.

Kagome laughed softly in remembrance. “You should have seen Inuyasha the first time he traveled through the well. To this day, he hates modern Japan, saying it reeks, it’s too bright, and loud.”

Her words instantly snapped his attention back to her face, his eyes narrowed dangerously. “Others are capable of using the power of the well?” Sesshomaru inquired, thinking how that power could be used in the wrong hands, frowning at the implications that problem heralded.

“Oh, no, nothing like that. Only Inuyasha and I can use the well. I’m not sure how it works,” Kagome said easily.

Sesshomaru stiffened. He was not pleased to learn that Inuyasha could travel with the miko to places he could not hope to follow her. Or could he? “This Sesshomaru shall test the power of the well,” he stated in a hard tone.

Kagome looked at him in some surprise. He almost sounded...angry. But why? “Uh, sure, but don’t be surprised if it doesn’t work.”

Sesshomaru’s jaw ticked at her doubt, but he said nothing. The gulf between them seemed vast in that instant, and he wished to bridge it anyway he could. Moving so his back was to the window, he reached for her, wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled, bringing her up against his side. She met his gaze with surprised eyes as he curled his finger under chin, tilting her head back further to meet his lips when he descended his head.

But she turned her head, his lips falling on her cheek. Undaunted by her rejection, his lips slid across her cheek in a gentle caress.

“Sesshomaru,” she protested in a low tone, yet he detected the longing in her voice.

“Miko,” he whispered in her ear, before licking the rounded shell, so different from the pointed tips of his kind.

“We shouldn’t,” she murmured, but did not stop him when his lips moved down to her throat, over her throbbing pulse.

He used the flat of his tongue to travel back up her wildly beating pulse, his breath hot on her flesh and he felt her shiver in response. Encouraged, he placed an open mouth kiss on the side of her neck before drawing on her skin, sucking lightly, knowing it was sensitive to his attentions. Her answering moan was music to his ears. He pulled more strongly, heightening her pleasure.

Her hand traveled up his back, her fingers brushing against his scalp as her hand tightened reflexively. Knowing he could not take this moment any further without her regretting it later, possibly pushing her further away from him, he drew back slightly. Allowing his breath to warm the wet trail he left behind, he saw goose bumps sprout on her flesh. “Miko, allow this Sesshomaru to aid you. You must be sore after wearing these heavy garments.”

She didn’t understand what he meant at first, not until he again used his curled finger to bring her lips just under his, and she froze. She pushed against his chest in panic, and he allowed her to put a small space between their upper bodies, but her hip was still anchored against his own, their thighs pressed together.

He saw fear in her eyes and understood it. “Do not be afraid of the youki within you. I will not let you come to harm.”

She shook her head and met his gaze, both her hands moving to clutch at the front of his robes in a desperate grip. “T-that’s not it.” She gulped before she told him haltingly, “There’s a mark, on my side, where the Shikon no Tama used to be before it was removed.”

Frowning at her revelation, he drew back further. “Show me.”

He helped her stand and drew her away from the window. Wordlessly, she reached behind her and fumbled with the bow of her obi. Seeing her struggles, Sesshomaru pulled her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. He was bent over her so he could watch his hands as he untied her obi, then took a step back and unraveled it from around her waist.

She stood passively while he helped her undress, removing her beautiful kimono from her shoulders, before discarding the layers beneath. They fell to the floor, neither caring if the fabric wrinkled and became ruined. What had taken hours, took mere minutes as Sesshomaru found all the ties that held her garments in place and freed her from the many layers of clothing until she stood only in her white yukata.

Now she hesitated, maidenly modesty compelling her. Understanding her reluctance, Sesshomaru lifted her from the sea of her kimono and into his strong arms. With long steps, he took her to his bed and laid her on her back amongst his bedding. Ignoring the erotic sight of finally seeing her there, Sesshomaru untied the last of her strings before hesitating, meeting her gaze in question.

Understanding what he was silently asking, she blushed even through her fear as she whispered, “Left side,” unable to say more.

Nodding his head slightly, Sesshomaru parted the left side of her yukata, the side facing him even as he moved the right to preserve her modesty. He revealed the flesh from her left thigh up to just under her breast, keeping all her private areas covered as best he could. His eyes instantly saw what she had been referring to. Just above her hip bone was an ashen, jagged mark that rose to cover the lower section of her ribs, the jagged ends flaring towards her abdomen and back. It was no more than a few inches in length and width as a whole. He noticed a darker section in its center. A scar?

He stroked his fingers along the mark, inspecting it, feeling nothing but warm, smooth skin. “When did it appear?”

No matter how many times Sesshomaru had seen her body, she still flushed and became embarrassed. However, her fear pushed most of her modesty at bay. “I noticed it when I was taking a bath before Haru helped me into my kimono. She doesn’t know about it. Only you and I.” In a lower voice laced with fear, her hand fingering the darker section, she said again, “That’s where the Jewel used to be.”

Sesshomaru moved his fingers and she removed hers so he could trace the mark. He said nothing, his mind whirling.

“Do you think...my youki is the cause of it...since we have been strengthening it?” Kagome spoke her worst fear, gazing at Sesshomaru, silently asking for him to deny her claim.

He met her gaze levelly. “I do not know, miko, but do not fear. I’m sure I know someone who might. I shall take you to him tomorrow morning after first meal.” Sesshomaru wanted her along with him when he asked Bokusenou so he could show the old tree demon the mark. He had no idea what this mark represented other than speculation, but there was no need to add to the miko’s fears.

Kagome nodded her head, trying to swallow back her fear. She was grateful that someone other than herself knew about the mark, drew on Sesshomaru’s calm demeanor like a lifeline.

He gently closed her yukata and tied it shut before placing his hands on her shoulders and drawing her to a seated position. He didn’t want to send her away, enjoying the sight of her too much in his bed, but he forced himself to say, “Until then, you should get dressed so you can return to your apartment and rest.”

Before she thought better of it, she caught his shoulder as he moved to stand, stopping him. He leveled her with an inquiring gaze, and she swallowed. “Can I stay here?”

She saw him hesitate and she blushed, lowering her hand. “I don’t mean to...I just want to sleep...here...with you. I don’t want to be alone right now, and I don’t know anyone else other than Rin and Haru. But they don’t know about this,” she said, pointing to the mark on her side, hidden by her clothes. Her voice cracked on the last.

She felt vulnerable and alone. Her nerves were shot and she was afraid, afraid that the youki inside of her was trying to take over her body. She felt it, a darkness swirling inside her soul and it terrified her. No, she did not want to be alone right now. Sesshomaru had to care for her even a little to be so insistent she be his mate, right? She just needed someone who cared even a little to hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright, even if it was a lie. She needed it right now.

She prayed he would not send her away. She had no one else to turn to, her friends weren’t here; she was alone. She was relieved when he nodded his head in silent agreement. But then he moved away from her. She was about to call him back until she saw that he was undressing.

She watched him as he stepped out of his shoes and both haori, leaving his hakama on before walking around the bed, and crawling over the mattress towards her. She sucked in her breath at the erotic sight of him prowling towards her on his hands and knees and didn’t argue as he turned her on her side, facing away from him, to then spoon against her body from behind. She snuggled back, getting as close to him as she could. She was sure she would be awake for hours, unable to sleep, but it wasn’t long before she was lulled into the land of dreams by Sesshomaru’s warmth and the protection he represented.

Sesshomaru held Kagome close, silent, waiting for sleep to claim her. He knew she had to be truly distraught to be lying in bed with him like this. Never before had she asked for any physical contact between them. She needed him, had come seeking him for comfort. Surely this was a sign that he was making progress.

Though his body was hard, primed for sex, he did not press for further intimacies, but allowed her to sleep unmolested. He buried his nose in her black tresses, inhaling her sweet scent. For now, this was enough.

 


	32. Woeful Awakening

_“Sai,” murmured a low, husky voice. “I need you.”_

_The demoness in question shivered upon hearing that achingly familiar voice, turned to find the object of her desire standing not far behind her._

_She saw the woman wearing those strange, revealing garments she had never seen upon another. A white, pristine shirt molded to round, soft breasts, with a green, white striped collar and red scarf, and long sleeves tapered to slim wrists. The blouse was scandalous enough, but the green skirt that revealed slim calves and shapely thighs had shocked her the first time she had laid eyes on the human, causing her to jump to conclusions that the priestess was free with her favors, a misconception on her part she later learned._

_Sai instantly took the miko’s words in a sexual light even though, seconds later, she knew that couldn’t be the case. Still, Sai reacted to the words as if they were and licked her dry lips._

_“How may I assist you, miko-dono?”_

_“I think you know,” her miko replied in a sultry voice._

_When the ningen came closer, breaching the space between them, there was no way Sai could mistake the lust in those chocolate brown eyes._

_The top of the dark haired woman’s head barely reached her shoulder, making the human appear even smaller and more fragile to Sai, and she felt strong, capable of protecting this easily broken woman from any danger as long as she stayed in Sai’s arms._

_That lush body pressed fully against her own, and slim arms wrapped around her neck, a small hand cupping the back of her skull encouraging her to bend down towards a head tipped back and a mouth begging to be kissed._

_Sai groaned, doing nothing to prevent the kiss as her lips settled over the other woman’s._

So soft _, Sai thought in a haze of arousal._

_Lips grazing, teasing, more breath than substance, making her crave more._

_“Kagome,” Sai murmured with a voice filled with aching need._

_She wrapped her arms around Kagome’s waist, molding her frame more tightly against her own, and parted her lips with a slick tongue, silently seeking entrance into her miko’s warm cavern. Instantly, lips parted, allowing a deeper taste, a pleasurable exploration._

_Sai didn’t understand why Kagome had sought her out, had feared she would have to win her human’s favor, but that obviously wasn’t the case. Long minutes dragged by in a drugging kiss before impatience for more contact had Sai reaching down to grab Kagome’s left thigh and anchor her knee over her hip._

_The warm, muscular thigh that greeted her touch enflamed her more, for she was soft, yet the muscle underneath spoke of a strong warrior._

_The contrast between delicate flower and fighter was erotic._

Is this real?

_If it was not, if this was nothing but a dream, then let her never wake._

_Gliding the palm of her hand up the back of Kagome’s thigh, she easily moved under the green fabric that did nothing to impede her from her exploration of her body. She splayed her fingers around a globe of her ass, cupping the round flesh in her palm and squeezed._

_She felt Kagome rock her hips against her in response._

_Panting, Sai broke the kiss to graze her lips across Kagome’s cheek to her ear, flicking her tongue out to tease the sensitive flesh behind, and was gratified to feel the smaller woman tremble with desire against her._

_Searching lips moved downwards, tracing the erratically beating pulse, tempting her to linger there, and she did. Sai opened her mouth over that frantic vein and suckled gently. Not enough to leave a mark but firmly nonetheless. Kagome squirmed against her, small, sexy moans falling in her ear, and her small hand moved to the back of Sai’s neck, silently encouraged her to continue._

_Obligingly, Sai pulled against the flesh more strongly, knowing she would leave a mark, but didn’t care. Just the thought of marking this miko in some primal way, fueled her lust._

_“Please, Sai…”_

_The heated entreaty caused the demoness to shutter and hold her more tightly._

_“What do you need?” Sai asked in a husky whisper against her throat, running the tip of her nose from the indent between Kagome’s collar bone and up, over her adam’s apple, and under her chin._

_Thinking Kagome was about to beg for more of her touch, Sai was completely unprepared when instead, she murmured, “Don’t let me die.”_

_Gurgling sounds emanated from her lips and Sai jerked her head back to look at Kagome and was shocked speechless, her ardor gone in a rush._

_A helpless expression filled with such sorrow and pain etched themselves in expressive, brown eyes. Blood bubbled from a mouth she had just kissed passionately, a thin trail dripping down her chin._

_Sai’s eyes widened._

_Something warm and sticky coated the hand she had on the human’s back. Bringing it up for inspection, she was unprepared for the crimson that stained her palm. Releasing her ass quickly, Sai took ahold of those small shoulders, her eyes moving down a shirt that was no longer white._

_“Kagome?! Oh my God, Kagome! How..? I don’t...”_

_Sai was filled with worry and confusion. What was happening? Where had all the blood come from?_

_“Sai,” came a tortured whisper._

_Green, wild eyes lifted to clash with chocolate brown._

_“I don’t want to die.”_

_A tear fell down an impossibly pale cheek._

_“No, no! Kagome!”_

_Then, the miko’s torso arched towards her, a tentacle impaling her through the back until it protruded from her chest. Blood spurted out of her mouth, landing on Sai’s haori._

_Before she could react, the appendage curled, then Kagome was yanked back so hard, she bowed forward in half, flying away from her._

_“Kagome!”_

_Sai lifted a hand as if she could grab her, but she was too late._

_Maniacal laughter erupted around her. Naraku stood before her several paces away, shoulders shaking, now chuckling darkly. Crimson eyes nailed her with malevolence._

_“Good work, Sai. I knew I could count on you to bring me the life of this young girl.”_

_Sai’s lungs seized when she saw Kagome hanging lifeless before her lord and master, blood pooling around the tentacle still embedded through her miko._

_Naraku threw his head back and laughed, the sound echoing in delight, an evil sound she had never heard the like before._

_Sai found her breath, not to call out the miko’s name, not to curse and yell at her lord, but a wordless scream filled with denial and tortured pain, unimaginable. She lifted her hands to either side of her head, tearing at her hair as she fell to the ground, landing heavily upon her knees._

_Another agonizing cry reverberated from her chest, ripping her throat asunder with the force of her screams._

Sai shot up in a seated position, a pitiful cry lodged in her throat as she sat there in her bed, panting for breath, but she couldn’t breathe past the sobs she had no chance to withhold. She muffled them with a hand clamped tightly around her mouth, but she couldn’t stop crying, tears spilling freely down her face. She was sweating, the clammy dew plastering her yukata and hair against her, but she hardly noticed.

The dream, no, the nightmare had been so real.

How could she ever allow Kagome to die, to let Naraku-sama extinguish a life she found so precious? How could she not after all she owed him?

Sai stood, grimacing when she finally took note of her sweat soaked yukata. She stood, the wound on her left shoulder from the dead miko’s arrow protesting her movements, an injury she sustained four days previously.

Though it was healing, the process was much slower than normal. How long did it take to heal from a spiritual wound? She wasn’t sure but was impatient to obtain full recovery.

She glided across the room, noting from the sun filtering through her window that it was already morning. As she walked across the wooden floor towards her private bath, she passed a mirror and from the corner of her eye, instead of seeing a black mass of hair flowing down her back, she saw her natural tan color.

Pausing before the full length looking glass, she was appalled to see that, during the night, probably due to her nightmare, the false guise of the Eastern Lord Katasurou’s daughter, Akahana, had fallen. She thanked her life on the fact that she had insisted that she needed no maid to stay the night with her in her apartment as she was sure a lady usually did.

She would have awakened anyone near after the way she had sobbed upon first rising.

Effortlessly, now that the dead miko’s reiki wasn’t flooding her system with powerful bursts, she readorned Akahana’s guise. Without further delay, Sai walked into her bathing room and disrobed. She removed her bandages as they, too, were sweat soaked, and quickly scrubbed herself with soap and water before rinsing off and stepping into the hot water of the deep pool, hoping to expel the turmoil in her heart and mind.

The nightmare had felt so…real.

She had been able to smell Kagome’s cherry blossom scent, feel her body against hers…and the blood afterwards. She shuddered in remembrance.

After a long period of merely sitting in the hot water, Sai had to move, do something. The bath was not nearly as peaceful as she would have hoped. Exiting, drying off, shunning re-bandaging her shoulder, Sai dressed into something suitable for her to take a short walk out in the garden—one of many on Sesshomaru-sama’s property—to hopefully find peace, or at least clear her mind.

**********With Kagome**********

Kagome opened her eyes groggily.

At first, she didn’t know where she was. The room she found herself in was not the one she had been occupying for the last few nights. She stiffened, disoriented.

Then she felt it. A heavy arm around her waist, a muscular chest expanding and exhaling in deep, slow breaths against her back, and thick thighs pressing against her own. She was not alone in this strange bed and unknown room.

Suddenly, memory came crashing back.

Last night’s dinner.

The confrontation with Sesshomaru.

The unknown mark on her side.

She had been afraid, needing comfort, and Sesshomaru had given it without protest, without pushing for further intimacy.

Turning onto her other side as gently and as slowly as she could, trying not to wake him, Kagome faced the demon lord only to realize that he was already awake, for his golden gaze met her own. She felt at peace here, huddled against this strong youkai’s chest, knew that as long as she stayed near him, no harm would come to her. It felt right waking up to him, sharing his bed.

_Why?_

_Don’t question it._

For now, she accepted her feelings without becoming worked up by them, not wanting to ruin this moment and have her confusion return just yet.

“Are you well, miko?”

His voice, a soft murmur, deep and masculine.

How she enjoyed hearing it first thing in the morning.

She smiled at him, her eyes, for once, calm and unguarded.

“You know,” she began, “people usually say ‘good morning’ first when they wake up.”

His lids lowered as he blinked at her, pausing as if digesting her words before replying.

“Good morning.”

She giggled, her smile brightening.

“Good morning, Sesshomaru.”

Again he asked her, “Are you well?”

“I’m alright.”

He lifted a skeptic brow.

“Alright, fine. I’m not alright,” she muttered, looking away from him. “Could you just…hold me for a little while longer?”

He lifted her chin with a curled finger, forcing her to meet his gaze. “I will always keep you safe, Kagome.”

His words warmed her heart like nothing else, and she snuggled closer to him, her head resting on his biceps, hands curled against his bare chest. She liked the feel of his warm flesh, his unforgettable scent filling her senses. She felt treasured when he tightened his arms around her, drawing her closer to him. She felt his nose bury in her hair.

She sighed, not unhappily, but just then, her stomach growled and she flushed, realizing she hadn’t eaten much last night at dinner before Sesshomaru had pulled her away from her meal. She peeked up at him to see his reaction, knew if she could hear her stomach, than he most assuredly could too.

His lips quirked in a small semblance of a smile.

Without thinking, she reached out and touched his thin lips and he almost playfully nipped at the pad of her finger. Squeaking in surprise, she pulled her hand away.

“You should smile more often,” she murmured when her hand was safely clasped against her breast.

“So you have informed this Sesshomaru.”

Her answer was to roll her eyes at him.

“Come, I shall instruct a servant to bring refreshments.”

“Ah, thank you.”

Sesshomaru reluctantly released his woman—for she was his no matter how she protested—and rose from his bed, striding towards the bed pull to summon his staff.

Kagome watched, dry mouthed as she saw that he wore nothing save for his hakama, baring the wide expanse of his chest and broad back. A girl could get used to waking up thusly.

She cleared her throat and forced herself to cease ogling him. “Um, Sesshomaru?”

“Hn?”

She blushed, again. “Where’s your bathroom?”

Wordlessly, he lifted an arm and pointed. She jumped out of his bed and scurried in the direction he indicated just as a male servant answered his summons. She let him obtain breakfast for her while she took care of pressing business—namely her bladder.

She returned minutes later and found Sesshomaru standing near her discarded kimono, the one he had taken off her the night before. How many times could a girl blush in one morning before breakfast? Surely it wasn’t healthy.

“Uh, I guess I should return to my room now, huh?”

She watched him turn his head to regard her with calm eyes.

“Not yet. First, you shall eat. I’ve already instructed for your meal to be brought here.”

“Oh.”

He held out his arm to her in a silent beckoning gesture, and she stepped forward with only a very brief hesitation. His large hand pressed into her lower back, guiding her to the low table, and helped seat her. They passed the intermediate time waiting for breakfast to arrive in quietly, but it was not an awkward silence. Instead, it was companionable, comforting even.

Finally, a breakfast of fruits, cheese and bread, was brought in, along with a pot of tea Kagome poured for Sesshomaru, not because she had to but because she wanted to.

Not long into the meal, after swallowing a slice of peach, Kagome had a pressing question she desired answered.

“Sesshomaru?”

He lifted his gaze to her in silent question.

“You mentioned last night that you knew someone who might know what the meaning is behind that mark on my side. Are we still going to meet him this morning?”

“Yes, shortly after breakfast when you are dressed appropriately.”

“And who is he?”

“Bokusenou, an old but wise tree demon who has lived for many years.”

“A…tree demon?”

Sesshomaru nodded patiently as she mimicked what he had already told her. Normally, he would have been annoyed, thinking the other dense for repeating him, but he found he did not mind in the least that it was she.

She was frowning, Sesshomaru noted. “Do not worry so, miko. Bokusenou is both knowledgeable and trust worthy.”

“Oh, no, it’s not that I’m worried about. It’s just…everything that is happening to me is kinda scary. Ever since we learned about the youki inside me, I’ve felt it steadily growing stronger, trying to take over. I’m changing, I know I am, and it terrifies me. What if I’m not…me anymore if this continues?”

Still she fears, Sesshomaru silently thought as he watched her pick at her food.

Trying to elevate her worry, knowing he would do everything in his power to encourage the very thing she feared, he told her, “You worry needlessly—“

But he didn’t get to finish, for she interrupted him in a slightly angry voice.

“Do not tell me I worry for nothing, Sesshomaru.” She nailed him with her eyes. “You know nothing of what I am going through, so how could you possibly understand? You’re not the one who is changing into something you are not. How would you feel if you were being forced to transform into a human against your wishes?”

She watched his face closely, looking for answers.

He had no answer save for the appalling thought of ever losing his demonic heritage to become a weak, pitiful human. He knew he could not say such to her, knew he would look badly in her eyes.

“I know you well enough, Sesshomaru,” she whispered. “The thought of becoming human displeases you. If you were in my shoes, wouldn’t you fight to stay just the way you are?”

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment, unsure of what to say to her. She was right. If their roles were reversed, he would do everything in his power to prevent the change. But how could he allow her to stay as she was? A human—especially a miko—could never become his mate. It just wasn’t possible. She would die in another decade or two if she lived to old age for a human. How could he just sit there and watch her leave him as time slipped through his fingers?

He couldn’t.

Even if he backed out now, ceased his schemes to change her, it was probably already too late.

He had to comfort her. He couldn’t allow her to sit there and think badly of him. Standing, he moved around the table and knelt by her side. He lifted his clawed hand and caressed the back of her head. When she did not flinch from his touch but closed her eyes, accepting his nearness, he pulled her closer until her forehead was pressed against his chest.

He wrapped his other arm around her back, and she folded into him, cantering her body so that she faced him, willingly moving into his embrace.

Sesshomaru buried his nose at her temple, her silken locks teased his face.

“No matter what you are becoming, Kagome, this Sesshomaru shall never leave your side. Whatever your fears may be, you will not be alone, this I swear.”

She nodded her head against him, and held onto him as if her life depended on it.

A short while later, Sesshomaru escorted Kagome to her room, leaving her in Haru’s capable hands, with the promise that he would return shortly to take her to Bokusenou.

Kagome took a bath, alone, but allowed Haru to assist her with adorning fresh clothing, a white inner kimono with a sky blue one over that, and a beautiful teal kimono as the outer layer with white cranes flying over the fabric. The kimono molded over her thighs and calves, making it impossible to take long strides, but Kagome didn’t fight the selection.

Though she would be journeying away from the castle, she wouldn’t really be traveling as Sesshomaru intended to fly them to their destination.

“You look as beautiful as ever, miko Kagome.”

Kagome offered Haru a small smile after the compliment. At first, she had been uncomfortable around her friend, embarrassed actually, because there was no way Haru couldn’t know that she had spent the night with Sesshomaru. She didn’t even want to guess at the thoughts running through her friend’s mind.

However, she was put quickly at easy by Haru’s cheerful demeanor. There had been no censoring looks, or strain in her voice when she spoke to her, so she relaxed.

However, Haru’s true thoughts were far beyond what Kagome would have contemplated. In fact, Haru had been more than happy that finally her lady had slept with Sesshomaru-sama, believing the betrothal scent would finally be upon the miko.

Instead, Haru had been confused when Kagome returned, for though she could smell Sesshomaru-sama’s scent all over her, it was obvious they had not performed any sexual act. She feared something had gone wrong, especially when she noted Kagome’s downcast expression.

In an effort to lighten the girl’s mood, Haru had been overly cheerful, forcing herself to dispel her curiosity. If the miko wanted to tell her what had transpired between her and Sesshomaru-sama, she would offer the information. Haru refused to pry into something not her business.

Kagome couldn’t take Haru’s good mood any longer, not while she was weighed down by worry. She couldn’t continue pretending that all was well, felt how her smile cracked at the edges. She needed to be alone and think.

“Haru?”

“Yes, miko Kagome?”

“I’m going to go outside for a while and wait for Sesshomaru to come get me before we leave. I just need some time alone to think.” She offered her maid a kind smile, to lessen the blow should her wish for solitude hurt her friend’s feelings. It wasn’t Haru’s fault she was an emotional wreck.

She had already informed Haru about her plans with Sesshomaru, though she didn’t go into detail about their destination or the reason for their journey.

“Of course. Might I suggest walking through the gardens just outside you room? I’ll watch over you from a seat near the door.”

“I’ll do that,” Kagome smiled, and walked across her room to the sliding door she had never used to the garden not far away.

Walking aimlessly through the small paths surrounded by flowers, Kagome didn’t really see the beauty around her, her thoughts centered on the youki inside her, the mark, and Sesshomaru. Her mind always, eventually, returning to the demon lord who confused her.

Minutes later, she was interrupted from her silent contemplations by a voice to her left.

“Miko-dono?”

Kagome turned her head and saw a beautiful youkai with flowing black hair and fierce eyes. There was an expression in those inhuman eyes she could not decipher, for it was gone in seconds, making her doubt it had been there in the first place.

“Yes? May I help you?”

Sai’s heart beat fast when she had caught her miko’s scent, and she was alone. She couldn’t help but move towards her heart’s desire, aching to finally being in the little human’s presence again. At first, she couldn’t hide the longing and elation from seeing Kagome again, but she forced herself to be outwardly calm, not wishing to upset her miko by learning who she was yet.

However, she did not act the haughty hime either.

“No, I’m sorry if I am intruding in any way. You seemed to be deep in thought.”

There was something…different about her miko. Almost instantly, her eyes widened in realization. There was a darkness about her, an unmistakable aura that of a demon, but how could this be? What had happened to her miko? Had Sesshomaru-sama hurt her? Done something awful to her?

Anger slithered through her entire being, but she forced it back, not wishing to alarm Kagome.

“Ah, it’s alright. I’m just waiting for Sesshomaru to come and get me.”

Jealously flared inside Sai. The miko was hers, not the Western Lord’s! 

Faking ignorance, Sai asked, “Oh? Are you intimately acquainted with Sesshomaru-sama?”

Though she had not meant to imply any sexual innuendo, her miko blushed and looked away, as if embarrassed. Sai clenched her hands into fists. No, it was impossible, surely? There was no betrothal scent upon her let alone the smell of Sesshomaru’s possession, his seed. She doubted they had had sex yet, but there were ways to be intimate without actually allowing a male inside a female’s body.

Don’t think about it!

“He’s…a friend who’s helping me with a small problem. We’re allies,” Kagome replied vaguely.

“I see,” Sai said lamely.

An uncomfortable silence fell between them, neither knowing what to say. Sai was aggravated by her inability to speak. Finally, she was near Kagome again, speaking with her, but she was tongue tied, and it angered her.

“So,” Kagome began, fishing for something to say, unsure why this stranger was still there when it was obvious neither had much to say. “Have you known Sesshomaru long?”

Kagome felt jealousy towards this woman, wondering if she had been intimate with Sesshomaru. She shouldn’t feel thusly, but she did. Impossible to ignore let alone deny.

“Actually, no. My father is here to see him.”

Kagome nodded, not knowing what else to say.

“Um, I should get going—“ Kagome began, only to be interrupted.

“Miko.”

Both women turned to find Sesshomaru striding towards them.

Amber eyes narrowed on Sai, and a protective arm wrapped around Kagome, pulling the young woman against his strong body. The possessive display angered Sai, but she hid it well. Obviously, he did not trust her near the human.

Sai bowed her head. “Sesshomaru-sama.”

He tilted his head at her politely. “Akahana-hime.”

Then his eyes lowered to Kagome, whose eyes had widened at Akahana’s name. Sai knew her ‘father’ or Sesshomaru must’ve told her enough about her, or at least about the Eastern Lord’s daughter they thought her to be. Probably nothing good if she went by the miko’s reaction.

“If you will excuse us, Akahana-hime, the miko and I have a prior engagement. You, of course, have almost free reign through my home, but do not overtax yourself.”

Sai was forced to watch as Sesshomaru led her miko away from her. Her spite and ire bled through her false visage when their backs were turned. Soon, it would be she who was beside Kagome, and no other.

Sai turned, intending to go find her ‘father’ as her lord commanded.


	33. Taking Orders

Walking calmly towards her room, Sai headed straight for the bell pull to summon a servant, instructing the woman to inform her father she would like to talk to him in private as soon as possible if he was not busy. While she was getting dressed with the help of another maid, a reply was sent to her, informing her that her father would receive her in his chamber at the soonest opportunity she was available.

After thanking the servant for her assistance to dress, she dismissed her. Now alone in her room, she took out her mirror and summoned her lord, praying he was not busy. She was still angered by Sesshomaru’s possessiveness towards her miko, that she needed to do something to refocus her thoughts, remembering that Naraku not only wanted her to show the Eastern Lord the mirror for reasons she was yet unaware, and that she needed to inform him about the newest development concerning Kagome.

Maybe if he was intrigued enough about the impossibility of a miko also possessing youki energy, he would spare her. She would do just about anything to keep peace with her lord while still having her heart’s desire—Kagome.

“Sai, so good to hear from you.”

Naraku’s image appeared in the glass, his ire, crimson eyes staring at her with an expression she couldn’t decipher, unnerving her.

“My lord, you wanted me to speak to Katasurou-sama? He has agreed to see me posthaste.”

“Yes, good. When you see him, tell him how upset you are about losing Sesshomaru’s mating game to a human. Afterwards, tap the glass on the mirror and show it to him. I’ll take over from there.”

Feeling uneasy in her lord’s presence after the nightmare she had had, she asked hesitantly, “What do you plan on showing him, my lord? Surely, you’re not going to reveal yourself to him.”

He eyed her darkly, sending a shiver down her spine, though she fought valiantly not to show her unease, her fear. She had nothing to fear from Naraku…right? She was just being paranoid after that ridiculous dream.

“Are you questioning me, Sai?”

She stiffened. “Of course not, my lord. Forgive me. I was merely curious.”

Then he grinned, his expression cordial, save for his eyes. “All will be revealed soon. Now, go to the Eastern Lord.”

Before his image could vanish, she quickly said, “Wait, my lord. There is more news I must impart to you.”

“Yes?”

Sai swallowed, hoping she wasn’t about to make a huge mistake. “The miko Kagome. I saw her only minutes ago. I don’t know how it is possible, but she has demonic energy swirling inside her. It’s faint but unmistakable.”

“Impossible,” he frowned. 

“It’s the truth, Naraku-sama. I wouldn’t be telling you if I had any doubts.”

“Interesting,” he smiled, a sly look entering his red gaze. Then he focused on her once more. “Is there anything else I need to know about?”

“Not presently, my lord.”

“Then go to the Eastern Lord and do as I instructed. Things are about to become more interesting than I had previously imagined.”

“Hai, Naraku-sama.”

She had barely gotten the words out when he vanished and once again Akahana’s face was staring back at her. Returning the mirror inside a pocket up her haori sleeve, Sai took a deep, fortifying breath, before stepping out of her room, and walking towards the Eastern Lord’s chambers.

She had to admit, she was nervous and not just by the secret schemes her lord was weaving. No, right now, her main issue was making sure the Eastern Lord didn’t realize she wasn’t his daughter. Though stronger than she had been before Naraku-sama had saved her, giving her new powers and strength, she was not arrogant in believing she could best the powerful Katasurou-sama in a fight. He would slaughter her, but probably not until after he made her pray for death.

For now, he believed Kagome was the one who had struck her a grievous wound. At the time she had concocted such a scheme, she believed the pressure from another high ranking lord would force Sesshomaru’s hand in removing the miko from his stronghold, where she could then sweep the little human off her feet and…and what? Hope she could convince Kagome to fall as deeply in love with her as she was with her?

Some would think her efforts would be in vain, but surely if she told Kagome how wrong she was about Naraku-sama then pledge her allegiance to him, everything would be fine. Sai had no doubt that Kagome was a smart woman. She merely lacked the correct facts about her lord and the entire situation surrounding them. Afterwards, Kagome would realize what a lowlife Inuyasha was and turn her back on him.

Simple, really.

Sai had even told Naraku-sama that she had implied Kagome to be the culprit for shooting her down, and he had praised her for her ingenious idea, though he was sorry to hear that she had been so gravely wounded. His show of concern proved he was not the monster everyone tried to make him out to be.

However, there was one problem in her plan. She had not thought that a powerful lord such as Sesshomaru-sama would actually desire to mate the miko. She admitted to herself that she had been sure he would try to have sex with the human—the thought turned her stomach and made her insanely jealous—because who wouldn’t want to be intimate with her lovely miko?

But that was just it. Kagome was hers, and though she was sure Sesshomaru had yet to penetrate Kagome’s body with that disgusting organ between his legs all men seemed to hold such high value in, she was still far beyond pleased that he had put a claim on the miko.

Sai had wanted to rip his arm off for touching her and scratch his eyes out, but of course, she could not do that—not like she was strong enough to kill him anyway. Pity. His death would please her greatly for the mere fact that he dared to defile Kagome by even touching one hair on her head.

_Calm. Breathe. No need to get upset._

Sesshomaru-sama’s interest was a minor problem. Alright, maybe a big problem.

_Don’t think about it. It is counterproductive to allow anger to rule your actions._

_Oh, hell!_  She growled before schooling her features. She was approaching the Eastern Lord’s chamber. Lifting her hand to knock on the door, the portal slid open before her knuckles touched the wood.

“Akahana,” the large male before her smiled tenderly down at her. “I’m happy you wished to see me, though your missive did come as some surprise.” He frowned, worry clear in his golden gaze. “Is everything alright, daughter? Are you feeling well enough to be out of bed?” Without waiting for an answer, he ushered her inside.

Walking past him, she forced a smile on her lips. “Yes, I am well, father.”

Shit, she had almost stumbled over the title, disconcerted to be calling this man her sire. She quickly recovered and allowed him to lead her to a sofa. Not wishing to, but thinking to play the role of daughter and father to the hilt, she tapped the cushion beside her, silently offering him to sit beside her.

She instantly saw her mistake when he hesitated. Had she done something wrong? Out of character to the real Akahana? She didn’t know! It wasn’t like she knew the dynamics of the relationship between them. Thinking quickly, she said, “My mind is troubled,” and stared up at him with what she hoped was a convincingly troubled expression.

He sat down beside her instantly but with a few inches between them. Then he leaned towards her with an earnest expression. “Tell me what’s on your mind, my child. If I can assist in any way, you know I will.”

She nodded and looked at her hands upon her lap.

“It’s about Sesshomaru-sama…and the miko.”

“I’m listening.” There was steel behind his words and she glanced at him from the corner of her eye, unable to decipher the reason behind his tone of voice. She hoped he was not upset with her for her choice in topic. There was no telling if he would chose Sesshomaru’s side over hers even though she was aware of how protective he was of her —his daughter.

“I just saw the human a little while ago, and Sesshomaru-sama was with her. He…he acted very possessive of her. I don’t understand why that is.”

Katasurou’s face had turned to stone by her revelation, was unaware that he was angered for her sake, thinking Sesshomaru flaunted his betrothed before his daughter, possibly hurting her feelings, incited his wrath.

Trying to speak calmly, though it pained him to tell his daughter this, knowing how she felt about wanting to be Sesshomaru’s mate, he said, “She’s his betrothed.”

He saw her eyes widen. “But she’s human.”

He sneered. “One with demonic energy. I don’t know why Sesshomaru-sama would demean himself with one of their ilk, but I’m sorry to tell you this, he has chosen her. She won his mating contest.”

“Oh, I see,” she murmured, feigning disappointment.

Trying to comfort her, Katasurou awkwardly patted her shoulder. Though his daughter was being strangely open with him, his heart warmed nonetheless, however, he was also angered that she was upset. His precious child deserved everything she desired.

He fingered a strand of her inky, black hair, so like his mate’s. Many knew this, because the physical proof was undeniable, Akahana was not seed of his loins. He was not the man who sired her. All powerful demons, such as himself, fathered offspring with physical features, always the color of their hair and eyes at the least, and the breed of youkai, similar to his own.

Though Akahana was undoubtedly a member of the lion pack, his mate had been attacked and brutally raped when she had gone off on her own one day. After he had found her bleeding and barely conscious, her clothes ripped from her, he had taken care of his mate, but afterwards, he had hunted down the bastard who had dishonored her, the love of his life.

Then she realized she was pregnant a month later. She had broken his heart anew when she had admitted that she felt as if she had betrayed him and asked him to forgive her for bearing another man’s child. The pain in his chest had been crippling after those sobbed words were uttered.

Katasurou had done everything in his power to make her understand that he had never, not for one second, blamed her for what had happened to her, even promised to raise the unborn child as his own.

Now, with his mate buried, he was all the more protective of his daughter. He didn’t care that she hadn’t been born of his seed. Akahana was his child, dammit, and none dared insult his child or face his wrath. His children were all he had left of his deceased mate, but Akahana had always held a special place in his heart, for she looked so much like her mother.

Sai had no inkling concerning the Eastern Lord’s thoughts, and she hesitated before bringing out the mirror, unsure if now was a good time or not to reveal it. Still, she turned to him, saying, “I need to show you something.”

He returned to the present instantly at his daughter’s cryptic words. Frowning, he replied, “Yes?” 

Wordlessly, she lifted the mirror so they both could see their reflection and tapped on the glass. Their features rippled as if she had touched water. An image formed, became clearer until they both could see a lone figure standing over a few corpses.

It was Akahana.

She felt Katasurou stiffen beside her. “What is this?”

All she could say was, “Watch,” because she didn’t really know herself.

Just then, the sound of a bow, an arrow being released, was loud in the silent room. The image of Akahana in the mirror swiveled around to confront the unexpected noise. An arrow, launched at her unguarded back entered her left shoulder. It was as if the shooter knew she would be fast enough to turn around, the arrow meant for her heart, dangerously close to piercing the fragile organ.

With a cry, Akahana fell to her knees, but her hand were already reaching for the arrow, to pull the projection out; however, her hand was repelled, pink sparks flying from the reiki infused shaft.

“Who dares strike at me?” the Akahana in the mirror demanded, searching the forest where the arrow had most likely been released from.

The miko Kagome stepped into view, another arrow notched in her bow, aimed directly at the fallen demoness. “Still alive, demon?”

“A miko? How did you get here, past Sesshomaru’s barrier?”

“There’s no need for me to answer, for the words will fall on deaf ears.”

Then the miko released her arrow, but somehow Akahana dodged. Obviously hampered by the spiritual powers emanating from the imbedded arrow, Akahana charged the priestess with deadly intent, claws bared.

Before she could reach her foe, a barrier was erected around Kagome, and Akahana hit the force field with a sickening crack. Sparks flaring where she impacted, Akahana was flung back several feet through the air, flipping head over heels, to land painfully on her stomach.

A woman’s shriek of pain filled the room, and Katasurou made a small sound of dismay when the mirror showed a close up view of the head of the arrow protruding from his daughter’s shoulder, the impact of her landing obviously thrusting the shaft deeper into her flesh until it had sunk clean through her body.

Akahana painfully got to her feet, hiding behind a tree when she heard another  _thwank_  from the miko’s bow. An arrow infused with reiki flew past, but that was not what the Eastern Lord was staring at, thunderstruck.

The end of the arrow imbedded in his child’s chest had been broken after her landing, but the power in the missile was still charged and attacking the demonic flesh around it. Another pain filled sound came from Akahana as she forced her left arm to reach behind her in an awkward angle and pull out the offending projection. 

“You can’t hide forever, demon,” taunted the miko.

Footsteps were heard as the miko approached. Akahana tried to turn and fight, but she stumbled and was forced to grab onto the tree’s trunk to remain on her feet.

Katasurou’s breath caught as he watched his daughter waver between fighting her enemy and fleeing. Even though he knew without being told which decision she had made, he still found himself silently begging his daughter to retreat. And she did with a fierce, angry snarl.

With a parting vow, Akahana said, “I will not rest until I see you dead, miko!”

Then, as if it hadn’t just shown what was supposedly the past, the mirror returned to normal with another ripple, both Sai’s face—or really, Akahana’s—and Katasurou’s returned, pale, bleached of all color, though for very different reasons.

Sai had never imagined—and she had thought nonstop about what the mirror would reveal—that this was what her lord wished for Katasurou-sama to see. Why had Naraku-sama faked a false memory, and why this one? What was his aim by showing this to the Eastern Lord?

Katasurou’s mind was, at first, in denial of what his eyes had witnessed, hating, hurting over the fact that his daughter had come so close to death’s door. And by the miko’s cowardly act to fire at another’s back. Burning hate filled his entire being and he snarled viciously.

He stood, unable to remain seated. He vowed he would make the miko pay—with her life.

 

**********With Naraku**********

 

A dark, malevolent chuckle filled the silent, rundown castle as Naraku cackled in amusement. Things were progressing nicely inside the Western Lord’s castle. He had no doubt in his mind that the Eastern Lord would be beyond livid after witnessing Kagome’s brutal involvement with his daughter’s injury, though false accusations they may be. The truth was always far less interesting in his estimation, especially when mayhem and discord bore such fruits from his deceptions.

Now, he planned to sit back and watch Katasurou kill Kagome and in effect, severing the alliance between the East and West. After learning that Sesshomaru desired to mate the enigma that was the miko, there was no way the inu lord would sit idly by and allow his betrothal’s death to go unanswered.

Even if the assassination attempt was foiled, the alliance between two great houses would be irrevocable severed and a war would be waged, which would turn Sesshomaru’s attention off of him and onto another.

Naraku had to admit, he was intrigued after learning from Sai that Kagome held demonic energy within her. Perhaps, if she did not perish, he would have a chance in the future to test this unlikely turn of events. He smirked at the possibilities a human with both miko and youkai powers would afford him if she was within his grasp, under his control.

So elated was he, his mood content at present, he called in a soft, darkly sensuous voice, filled with the promise of pain and pleasure. “Pet, come to me.”

“Yes, milord.”

Turning towards the sound of someone’s approach, Naraku watched a woman with dark hair, head bent down, showing her difference and submission to him as she padded closer on hands and knees. She was nude, the light from one lantern casting intriguing shadows across her smooth, white skin. Her hair was bound in a low ponytail, just the way he preferred. She was thin, but possessed curves in all the right places.

She stopped a few feet before him and instantly rose to crouch on her heels, spreading her knees wide to give him the perfect view of her hair dusted mound, then clasped her hands behind her neck, showing her round breasts. The perfect pose, a vulnerable stance.

She did nothing to hide her charms from him, knowing he would not allow her to cover herself, demanding her total submission. Around her neck was a black collar, showing his ownership of her. She did not raise her gaze to meet his even now, knew she could not lay eyes on him without his permission.

Silently, she waited for his next order, the perfect pet. Or almost perfect, for it was not this woman he yearned to see subjugated to his perverse pleasure, but another, one denied him.

Wordlessly, he snapped his fingers and pointed his index finger to the floor next to him. His cock swelled in anticipation when she moved back to hands and knees and crawled obediently towards him, turned around inches from his right leg to face forward, but remained on all fours.

Reaching into his haori sleeve, he removed a leash and bent down to clasp it around the metal ring on her collar. Without further acknowledging her, he walked forward, his stride long, but unhurried. Still, his pet was forced to scramble after him, struggling to keep pace with him.

She was human, lacking the grace a demoness could possess in her position, but he wanted a partner that closely resembled his true desire in as many ways as possible. It was a fantasy of his, one he enjoyed to play since he could not have the original.

He led her through the dark, silent halls until he came to his special room, where he alone, and his pet, was allowed access. No one else dared enter or face his wrath. They passed no one in the corridors and came to the door to his ‘play room’.

His pet—he did not gift her with a name—rushed forward and slid the door open for him. He didn’t pause as he walked through the portal, hearing her quick movements to close the door, but the leash was short, and she wasn’t quick enough. The collar choked her briefly before she could scramble to catch up with him.

Naraku looked around his play room, crimson eyes staring at his ‘toys’. Along the wall held an assortment of canes, whips, floggers, shackles, masks, belts, and paddles. Hanging from the ceiling were a series of ropes and pulleys meant to suspend an individual in the air, the ropes easily manipulated to force its victim in various positions.

Further in the room was a large wooden stand shaped in an ‘X’ with shackles secured to each end top and bottom. His gaze still roving, he laid eyes on a bench with only a little padding along the wood, leather cuffs fixed at the bottom of the four legs. There was a bed—not a futon—with pillows but no covers and—of course—more shackles. And lastly, one large table and a smaller one. The large table was meant to strap down his pet, the other held an assortment of toys he used to play with her.

So many choices to choose from, so many interesting positions to consider.

He eyed the bench with four legs, then the suspended ropes, contemplating between the two, then back to bench, mind made up.

Tugging on the leash, he walked over to the bench and snapped his fingers, pointing to it. His pet crawled over to it and rose to her feet. Without hesitation, no, never that, for he saw how she trembled, quivering in anticipation for what was to come. He grinned. He had trained her well to enjoy his…tastes in all things intimate.

He unclasped her leash and she promptly bent over the padded bench, her torso pressing into it. She spread her legs wide without being told and let her arms hang over the other side. He was presented with an erotic view of her plump backside, her anus and the already wet folds of her sex. His shaft twitched in longing to be encased inside her.

He tamped down his lust, wishing to play with her before feeding her his cock.

Reaching out, he traced his fingers along the fragile vertebrae of her spine, over the globe of one ass cheek and down her upper thigh. He heard her breath catch, felt the small tremor that went through her whole body. Continuing with his feather light caress, he crouched down behind her, his fingers dipping in the hollow of her knee, over her shapely calf, until he reached her dainty ankle.

He attached the leather cuff around her slim ankle and moved to the other, securing it to a wooden leg as well, trapping her in position. His face was parallel with her ass, and he leaned forward to nip at the ripe flesh, while his fingers travelled up her newly secured leg.

He stood as his fingers moved higher and glided them over her wet sex, but he did not linger there, teasing her with the barest of touches, before he slid them between her ass cheeks, over her anus. Again he did not linger, but gave his pet a smart smack against one globe. She moaned low in her throat, a pleased sound, her bum turning a light pink from his smack.

Silently, he moved around the bench and to her front. Again, he lowered himself to his haunches and secured her hands to the other two post, separately. He stood, walking around her bent form, spread eagle, and breathed heavily at seeing her so helpless, waiting for his touch in obvious eager expectation.

He dragged out the moment, heightening her anticipation by walking away from her as if he had all the time in the world and went to the smaller table and picked up a length of leather, a ball fixed in the center. Moving towards her head again, he lifted the gag to her mouth, and she obligingly opened wide as he fitted the small ball in her mouth, which stretched her lips wide open, before securing the ends to the back of her head.

If she had been the woman he desired above all others, he would never gag her, glorying in the sounds of pain and pleasure from her lips. But his pet was not she, and he did not want to ruin this moment by hearing a voice that was not hers. In the dim light of the room, with his pet’s similar features and hair fashioned in the style to the woman he craved, it was easy for him to imagine that his pet was another.

His hand went to her back, stroking along her spine in a tender gesture. Even though she was not the one he ultimately wanted, his pet was still obedient, desired him, proving her eagerness to share his fantasies with her, that he felt, if not true affection for her, then a sense of possession.

Moving away from his pet, he walked over to the wall and perused his selections and grabbed two items. A blind fold even though she could not see him behind her in this position. The complete lack of sight would only heighten her awareness and enjoyment. The other item he propped against the end of the bench.

Desiring to move on to the next stage, he blind folded her and noted that she was already panting. He smirked, a dark light glowing in his inhuman eyes upon noting further proof of her willingness. She didn’t try to beg and plead with wordless moans behind her gag. She knew better. He petted the back of her head briefly before moving behind her once more.

His eyes lowered to her glistening folds and chuckled. “So eager, pet?” He teased her further by playing with her blood engorged clitoris, saw how she fought not to squirm under his touch. Aggressively, he shoved three fingers inside her tight sheath. She was dripping around his fingers as he pumped them inside her roughly, heard her low groan of pleasure, muffled by the gag.

He was in control, but excited.

Disengaging his fingers from her body, he licked them clean, tasting her salty fluids. Lust etched into his features, excited from the thrill of domination in the most primal of acts. This is what he craved, to rule, to dominate.

Reaching over, he picked up the cane he had taken from the wall. He had almost grabbed for a paddle, but he desired to see the thin, pink marks crisscrossing her ass and thighs only a thin rod could produce. He had never struck too hard as to make her bleed, to scar. No, if he wanted her blood, he would use his fangs. He wanted to hurt her yes, sometimes disciplining and punishing her, but never to cripple or leave lasting injury.

He only marred his enemies, severing flesh from bone, causingagony before ending their lives. Such sport had no place here, only pleasure, if a little pain to add to the mix. For months he had manipulated her body, gradually making her accustomed to the full extent of the pain he sometimes needed to inflict upon his sexual partners.

“Do you know what this is?” he asked her casually, running the length of the cane against her backside.

Her muffled accent reached his ears, an underlying groan tainting her voice.

“Do not move. Do not attempt to try and escape the blows,” he warned softly. “If you do, then this,” he grounded his groin against her ass, his hakama the only thing between his thick shaft and her naked flesh, “will be spent in your lovely mouth instead of your dripping cunt. Understand?”

Again he heard her muffled understanding.

Without warning, he swung the cane in a wide arch, his wrist loose, but grip firm. The first blow smacked against her ass. He did not give her time to recover from the less than gentle blow, and struck again, then again and again, all in different angles across her backside.

He heard her rough exhales, knew her bum was stinging from the blows, hurting greatly actually, but his eyes stayed lowered to her sex. She was dripping, enjoying the punishment he gave her. Angling the cane, he struck her upper thighs, watching with sexual fascination as pink lines appeared wherever he struck, crisscrossing and over lapping each other. His balls tightened at the sight.

Another crack. A muffled sob. Her body was relaxed, accepting, though he could smell her tears. He stopped momentarily to trace the pink lines, feeling small welts beneath his fingers, but knew they would not bruise her white flesh. He did not like seeing his pet covered black and blue, not unless it was his hands gripping her hips as he pummeled his cock hard and deep inside her, or caging her wrists with his hands. Any other form of bruising only angered him.

“Do you wish for me to stop, my pet? Is the pain unbearable?”

Though he knew what her answer would be, he still waited for her response. He looked over her bent body, saw her head shake vigorously in answer, telling him she did not wish to stop.

“Good, girl,” he murmured.

Crack!

Crack!

Again he fingered the marks left behind, breathing heavily. “Very pretty.”

He gave her another few cracks with the cane until she was sobbing continuously. Knowing she had had enough, he threw the cane across the room, ignoring the loud impact of it hitting the floor. He stroked her warm ass and upper thighs, murmuring his appreciation for her willingness to go through the pain, told her how pleased he was by her eagerness for all he wished to do to her, not out of malice, but to share the experience between a master and pet.

Crouching behind her, he soothed the thin lines with his tongue, tracing every one while breathing in her arousal. Through it all, she had not lost interest, her clitoris bright red with desire, and her creamy dew saturating her folds and upper thighs.

“For you good behavior,” he said, meaning she had obeyed his order to remain still throughout it all, “I shall reward you.”

She moaned with wanton desire, her body trembling beneath his hands.

Naraku stood and quickly untied his hakama, allowing them to pool around his feet. He palmed his released shaft, stroking it, smirking devilishly, before curving over her and pumping his hard length against her tender ass cheeks.

Prodding her wet entrance with the head of his shaft, her only warning, he grabbed onto her shoulder and fisted her long hair in his other hand, before ramming into her, thrusting balls deep. He was no small man in that department, his shaft spearing to the end of her, spreading her inner walls wide around his invading cock.

He didn’t give her time to accustom herself to his entry but pumped his cock in and out of her at a fast, deep pace. Her muffled cries of rapture filled the silence and he laughed, imagining she was another as he pounded into her.

“Kikyo…Kikyo…” he groaned as he continued to piston inside his pet.

It was Kikyo’s face he saw before his closed eyes, Kikyo he fantasized beneath him, taking him inside her body.

It had always been, “Kikyo.”


	34. Love's Conviction

Wakefulness returned sluggishly, his conscious mind returning from a dead sleep, his senses waking, at first disorienting him, before clarity cleared his thoughts, centered him. Taking another deep breath, his ribs protested the expansion of his lungs.

He groaned, deep and low, a tortured sound. He lifted a hand to his abused ribs, confused about the pain he felt.

“Miroku! Are you awake? Hold still. I’ll get you some water.”

Miroku cracked open his eyelids and found Shippo scurrying next to him, a worried expression plastered across his young face, and a clay cup held out in offering.

Clenching his teeth, Miroku anchored himself on his right elbow and shakily reached for the water, grateful for the timely offering, for his throat was parched and his mouth ungodly dry. His tongue felt too thick for his mouth. His hand trembled slightly as he took the cup. Shippo helped him raise it to his lips as he took a few experimental sips, drinking slowly so as not to upset his stomach by doing what he wanted and guzzling down the cool liquid.

Returning the cup, Miroku groaned and lay back down, closing his eyes as he tried to breathe through the pain. He had a crick in his neck that threatened a headache along with his sore ribs.

“Miroku?” he heard Shippo whimper in worry.

Opening his eyes, he smiled comfortingly at the fox kit, lifted his right hand, and stroked the child’s auburn hair affectionately.

“I’m alright, Shippo. Just a little sore, but I don’t think anything is broken.”

Shippo nodded, but the worry did not lift from his forest green eyes. “I know. Kaede said you had some bruising but was sure you hadn’t broken or cracked anything. I’m so glad you’re awake! We’ve all been worried.”

Miroku patted his head in wordless comfort, sad to have caused his friend such anguish. Memory came back to him gradually, Kiyo-hime, Sango leaving, the attack.

“What happened, Shippo? How did we arrive at Kaede’s? Did Sango reach us? Is she the reason we are here now, and where is she, anyway?”

Looking around the small hut, Miroku saw no one other than the two of them.

“Well, Kiyo-hime died, but she had poisoned you. Sango arrived with Yasuhiro, a kelpie, after you had passed out. We all thought you would die since there would’ve been no way we could get you to Kaede in time to make you an antidote. But then, Yasuhiro transported us here by jumping into a lake, and we somehow emerged seconds later on the lake outskirts of the village. That was yesterday.”

“Yasuhiro? How did Sango come by a kelpie?”

Shippo fidgeted. “Well, he was the brother Kiyo-hime asked us to find, but they aren’t real siblings, but allies with Naraku.”

“Naraku?!” Miroku interrupted, lunging into a seated position, only to curl his back and clutch at his ribcage in agony from his sharp movement.

“Miroku! Don’t hurt yourself. Everything’s okay. Yasuhiro isn’t working with Naraku anymore.”

“And how do you know we can trust him? Where’s Sango? Is she with him? Alone?”

Worry for Sango’s wellbeing suffused his entire being. He had to get to her! He tried to stand, but Shippo jumped on his lap and put his hands on his chest, trying to restrain him. 

“Wait, Miroku! Listen to me for a second.”

Miroku subsided, but he did not lie back down.

“Naraku forced Yasuhiro to help him by kidnapping his two sons, but instead of killing us like Naraku wanted in exchange for his boys’ lives, he helped us and asked Sango to help him save his sons. Yesterday, they left and returned, hurt but alive. But…one of his children had died before they could save them.”

Miroku forced himself to calm down and stroked Shippo’s head when his eyes filled with tears. “It’s a sad thing when a parent loses a child,” he murmured, knowing Shippo empathized with this Yasuhiro’s loss as did he.

Shippo sniffled.

“Where is Sango now? And Kaede, Yasuhiro, and his child?”

Rubbing his face, dashing away the moisture from his eyes, Shippo said, “Sango and Kaede left together. Kaede needed to pick more herbs as she was running out after making ointment for Sango, and Sango had gone with her, offering to cut firewood since Kaede was low on supplies. I don’t know where Yasuhiro and Noboru went, but Yasuhiro said he wanted to spend some time alone with his son. They left not too long ago.”

Though Miroku was sorry for Yasuhiro’s loss, he didn’t completely trust the kelpie after learning of his affiliation with Naraku; however, it sounded like the demon had been manipulated in Naraku’s schemes as he and his friends had been in the past. Also, it seemed he had to thank Yasuhiro for saving his life.

“You said Sango had been hurt?”

Shippo nodded. “A few cuts and bruises, and she mentioned her ears were hurting, but otherwise, she seems fine. I should go tell them you’re awake.”

Stopping him before he could leave, Miroku said, “You do that, Shippo, but I need to go take a bath.” He tugged on the white yukata he wore. “I can smell myself.” He grimaced as his sweat wafted to his nose. “Tell them if they return before me that I’ll be back, alright?”

“Are you sure you should be getting up? Maybe you should rest longer.”

Smiling, Miroku reassured him. “I’ll be fine, Shippo.”

Knowing it was pointless to argue, Shippo nodded and ran out of the hut in search of Sango and Kaede, while Miroku forced his battered body to rise, collected his robes and bathing supplies, and headed towards the river to wash. A dip in the cool water should do his bruises some good, in any case.

Less than half an hour later, bathed, feeling refreshed in his clean monk robes he usually wore, Miroku made his way back towards the village, deep in thought. At first, he didn’t notice a couple of the village women spotting him, giggling, and making their way over to him.

“Sir Monk,” a girlish voice called to him before his right arm was encircled with delicate arms. His other was quickly held captive by another woman, who smiled up at him with gleaming, flirtatious eyes.

“Ladies,” he smiled at them, his eyes lacking their customary charm, not in the mood to stay and converse with them, not when he wished to lay eyes on the only woman he had ever loved, the same woman he knew he had hurt time and time again. “What can I do for you?”

“Polite as always, monk,” the one on his left commented with another girlish giggle.

Such a sound of feminine merriment used to flatter him, but now, it only aggravated him. He held onto his smile by force of will. These simpering women reminded him more strongly of the capable female he had the fortune to travel with and call his friend if nothing else.

“We were wondering…” the woman on his right began, only to hesitate with a girlish twitter of flirtatious laughter.

“Yes?” Miroku asked politely, trying to extract his arms from their hold, but failing as they clung tenaciously to him.

“About the slayer,” the woman on his left finished for her companion, flushing, but her eyes remained focused on his face, seeking answers to a question he was yet unaware of.

“You mean Sango? My good woman, you will have to give voice to your thoughts since I do not understand what you’re asking me.”

They twittered some more between them before one was brave enough and said, “We were just wondering, now that the slayer is with another man, if you would be willing to pick a woman in the village to bear your young.”

Miroku sputtered, surprised not by their forward inquiry, but by their easy mention of Sango with another man. Coughing to cover his reaction, waving away their concerned prattle, he asked gruffly, “Why do you think Sango is interested in another man?”

They obviously thought nothing of his question, not understanding the significance, and regaled him with a bit of gossip, believing he might as of yet be unaware of the budding relationship between the slayer and newcomer. How right they were.

“Didn’t you know?” one asked with some surprise, but obviously itching to retell the same, new, juicy tale to yet another virgin ear.

“The slayer was caught kissing that handsome stranger she brought back with her upon your return to the village yesterday morning.”

“And what an embrace,” gushed the woman on his right, fanning her flushed face before catching herself and regarding him almost guiltily. “Of course, he’s nowhere near as handsome as you, Sir Monk.”

Miroku stiffened at this news. The two women didn’t seem to note his reaction and continued speaking as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

“We were hoping that you might know something about this stranger.”

“We’re just curious, mind you,” the other was quick to add, lest the man between them misunderstood their curiosity as interest.

Clearing his throat, Miroku gently but firmly extracted himself from their tight grip, smiling apologetically and told them, “Forgive me, ladies, but I have pressing business to attend to. Another day, perhaps?”

Miroku fled in as dignified a manner as he was capable of without seeming as if he was trying to escape the two women. He was filled with an anger the likes of which he had rarely felt in his life, his mind raging at the man who dared touch his woman. Jealousy ate at his gut, but the strangest feeling of remorse dampened his rising ire, for he knew this whole situation was his fault.

Memories of all the times, especially the last, of flirting with women and witnessing Sango’s hurt, betrayed expression filtered across his mind like an accusation. How could he expect Sango to remain alone, without seeking a man, perhaps a potential husband, if he gave her every reason to look in another direction that did not include him?

Fear slithered down his spine. Had he finally lost her? Was Kiyo-hime the last straw that divided them? There was no one to blame save for himself and his fear; the fear of dying, from being sucked into his cursed right hand should they fail to kill Naraku in time.

“Miroku!”

He was jolted out of his tortured thoughts, his eyes focusing on the familiar woman who ran towards him. He barely opened his arms in time to receive her when she collided with his chest, wrapping strong arms around his back, hugging him as if her life deepened on it. He hid the pain he felt from her forceful embrace by burying his face in her dark tresses, moving his arms around her small form to return her fierce gesture of affection.

He didn’t care how much his injuries protested against the hug. There was nothing in this world that could separate him from this woman who meant so much to him at this moment.

Sango sobbed into his chest, and he hushed her, stroking soothing hands down her back as he murmured whispered endearments in her ear, promising that he was alright, and that there was nothing more to worry about.

All too quickly, Sango leaned back to look up at him, and he obliged her by returning her stare. His heart clenched at the tears in her brown eyes. He had never liked it when she cried, for any reason.

“You’re alright. I’ve been so worried, Miroku. When Shippo said you were awake and left for a bath, I was so glad, but worried you might have hurt yourself. Why did you take so long to get back?”

Miroku cupped her cheek and smoothed his thumb over her cheek bone in a tender gesture. “I didn’t mean to make you worry, Sango. I’m sorry for that, but I heard you are injured as well. How are you feeling?”

She shook her head. “I’m alright, really. Just a few cuts and bruises. Nothing serious.”

Miroku looked up and over her head when he saw movement. A tall, unfamiliar, but undeniable handsome man—no, a youkai—stood not far off, watching them. Miroku narrowed his eyes and firmly wrapped his arm around her back as he turned, leading Sango away from Kaede’s hut where his friends and that stranger were waiting.

“We’ll be right back, Kaede,” he called over his shoulder. He had pressing business to discuss with the woman next to him, a discussion better done in private.

“Don’t strain yourselves,” he heard Kaede call back, and Miroku lifted his free arm to wave over his shoulder in acknowledgment, but continued walking.

He led her out of the village, a few villagers watching them pass by, but mostly, they were ignored and left unmolested. They walked over green grass, moving towards a hill that over looked a meadow, and further away, the forest.

Miroku assisted her to sit, and Sango instinctively positioned herself with her knees curled next to her, and Miroku sat on her other side. Even though they had just embraced and walked so close together, Sango was beginning to feel embarrassed by all the contact and didn’t initiate more, though she missed the warmth of his body next to hers.

However, Miroku wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her close, until she was curled against him. Her breath caught at his actions, but she did not pull away, couldn’t.

Her feelings confused her. As always, she was reacting towards Miroku’s nearness, and yet, she had also felt herself respond to Yasuhiro. But now, she felt something…more, something she had never felt with the kelpie but always with the monk.

She had always responded physically whenever he was near, her body tightening, burning with a need for more contact, however, now that she was beside Miroku again, she now understood what she had been feeling for Yasuhiro. There had been something missing, an emotional connection, and she was feeling it now as well as her body’s physical response to Miroku.

It was then that she realized, it was lust she had been feeling for Yasuhiro, and her feelings for Miroku went far beyond the physical.

As they sat quietly together, both lost in thought, gazing at the beauty of nature around them, Sango’s mind eased now that she understood her strange attraction for the kelpie, and yet, the knowledge was bittersweet.

She was in love with a man who could never settle down with one woman, with her. The hopelessness of her unrequited love had her mind taking another turn, wondering if, just maybe, she could learn to turn her affections to another man, to Yasuhiro since she was already attracted to him.

At first, she wanted to dispel the thought of ever falling for another man, let alone the enigma that was Yasuhiro, but her traitorous mind had other ideas, and continued along this path. If her feelings for Miroku could never bear fruit, then why not look for a man who would provide her with a loving family of her own? A husband, children.

Yasuhiro seemed to care for her. Could his feelings turn to ones of love? Could she ever love him?

Her heart screamed in fierce denial, clinging to one man, while her mind considered going to another.

Miroku was unaware of Sango’s tortured thoughts, his mind swirling with his own. Recriminations of the pain he had caused the woman he loved so dearly, for fearing a future that may not come to pass, and in effect, pushing away the one he wanted to hold close when it may not be a necessary sacrifice.

“Sango…” he called to her softly to gain her attention.

He felt her shift against him, neither looking at the other, but he knew she listened.

“I have something I’ve been meaning to tell you…but first, I’d like to know what happened at Kiyo-hime’s home, after I had passed out.”

Softly, as if she, too, was afraid to break the silence, she told him how she had met Yasuhiro, running back to Kiyo-hime’s home when she knew something was wrong, seeing him lying there hurt, dying from poison, learning about Yasuhiro’s connection with Naraku and yet the kelpie’s willingness to switch sides and help them. She told him after arriving at Kaede’s hut, a messenger of Sesshomaru’s offered to take them to Kagome, but he had been unable to travel, so the messenger would return in two days, tomorrow. Then, she spoke of the rescue attempt she had undertaken with Yasuhiro, and the consequential death of Minoru even though they had saved Noboru.

At the mention of the child’s death, Sango broke down in tears, sobbing over the pain of failure and recriminations aimed at herself. “I know it’s not my fault that Minoru died, but in some ways, it feels like it is for slowing Yasuhiro down. Instead of helping him rescue his children, he was too busy tending to my wounds. If he hadn’t, maybe Minoru would still be alive.”

“You can’t know that, Sango. If there should be any blame for the boy’s death, it’s Naraku for putting him in harm’s way. You can’t take another’s actions upon yourself, Sango. It’s not your fault.”

Miroku tightened his arm around her, offering her comfort, hurting for her, wishing he could take her pain away. They sat in silence for long minutes, until finally, Sango’s tears slowed.

“I, too, have regrets,” Miroku murmured against her hair. “Hear me out, Sango,” he beseeched, and felt her nod silently before continuing. “For so long, I’ve been afraid to the point of blindness. I’ve lived with the curse on my right palm for as long as I can remember.” He felt her stiffen against him, but he continued. “I know what the windtunnel is capable of once it’s grown too large. You’ve heard me speak of the consequences when that happens, but you’ve never seen a loved one be sucked into the void before your very eyes.

“There are no words strong enough to tell you of the pain and sorrow I had gone through upon witnessing my father’s demise. I knew, even at a young age, that if I did not kill Naraku, then I would die. For years, I thought I had nothing to live for with this curse over my head, but one day, I met and fell in love with a beautiful and strong woman, and instead of contemplating a life together, I felt I had to ignore my wants and desire. It didn’t matter if I loved someone.

“If Naraku isn’t destroyed before my windtunnel sucks me in, then there is no future with her. So I pushed her away, wanting to protect her from my selfish desire to hold her close, to have her as my own, for what could I offer her as I am now? A future that may end with the windtunnel ending my life, possibly taking her with me? I couldn’t do it, refused to be so selfish because I love her.”

Miroku turned his head and impaled her with his eyes, revealing his feelings clearly, and Sango’s breath caught as she met his eyes, drowning in his dark gaze.

“That woman I speak of is you, Sango. I love you so very much.” He took one of her hands in his and lifted it to his chest, placing her palm against his beating heart. “I know that I’ve hurt you when I flirt with other women, but you must believe me when I say it was never without reason or to be cruel.”

“Miroku,” Sango whispered, her voice cracking with emotion.

“Hush. Let me finish.” Miroku took in a deep breath before letting it out. “I’ve been a fool, Sango. I’ve let my fear consume me, let Naraku win by allowing his curse to hover over every aspect of my life, living half a life. I thought I was protecting you from pain, but in the end, I was hurting you anyway by pushing you away, denying our feelings for each other, my feelings. In that, Naraku was winning yet again, and I refuse to let him continue to win. I can’t keep hurting you.

“So I’ve decided to stop living in fear, to allow it to rule me a second longer. If you’re willing to forgive me, Sango, will you let me prove to you I mean every word I say? Will you allow me to love you and show you how much you actually mean to me?”

During his speech, Sango had sat in silence while her heart was breaking for the pain in Miroku’s heart, for his anguish, but also rejoicing in gladness, for finally, she was hearing words of love and commitment from the man she loved. However, could she trust him after all the times he’d womanized, flaunting his charms on countless woman while she stood idly by?

She didn’t know, and there was also the added complication of Yasuhiro. There was a possibility of a future together with the kelpie, though she tried to deny it.

She was confused.

“Miroku, you’re obviously aware of how I feel for you…but…this is all too sudden. I need time to think.”

She feared hurting him for saying such, but she did not see dejection in his eyes as he continued to stare into her own but love and understanding.

“I understand, Sango. Take all the time you need, but know this. I’m not going anywhere. I will follow you to the ends of the world and back if I must to be by your side.”

She nodded, feeling her heart swell in gladness after his vow, from the conviction she heard in his voice. She lowered her head to rest on his chest and curled closer. She smiled when she felt both his arms encircle her, holding her tightly.


	35. Know Thy Enemy

“So that was Katasurou-sama’s daughter, Akahana-hime?” Kagome asked Sesshomaru as she rested her head on his mokomoko, her face cantered upwards to watch his face.

Sesshomaru was running swiftly through the forest, away from his stronghold with Kagome held securely in his arms. He was taking her to Bokusenou in the hopes of gaining answers from the wise, old tree demon as to the mystery of the grayish mark on her left side, where the Shikon no Tama used to reside within her. Both had the same thoughts concerning the mark that it meant the youki dwelling inside her human body was growing. However, whereas Kagome feared the implications concerning the mark and her growing demonic aura, Sesshomaru took heart in its appearance, was far from displeasedby its presence.

Of course, he could not tell her that, knew she would not be receptive to his views and only push him away further. That he could not allow. He was already on shaky ground with the onna as things stood.

Replying to her question, Sesshomaru answered, “Yes, that was she. Why were you conversing with her, miko?”

Kagome shrugged. “I didn’t really plan on it, actually. We sort of just stumbled upon each other. And I wouldn’t really call it a conversation. We didn’t talk for more than a few minutes before you arrived.”

“Hn. Beware of the hime, miko. Though this Sesshomaru doubts she would attack you in my home, she claims you were the one to strike her down with an arrow.”

“Funny thing is, I can’t remember if I _had_  shot at her, Sesshomaru. I don’t even remember ever facing off with her, and I never targeted any of the combating female youkai, not unless they attacked me.”

Tightening his arms around her, he said, “Regardless, the competition is at an end. There is no reason for her to attack you, but just in case, you should be on guard, and never venture around the castle grounds alone until our guests have departed.”

Kagome didn’t argue with Sesshomaru when he said ‘our guests’ instead of ‘his guests’. She wasn’t in the mood to get into yet another confrontation with him. She had decided, while eating breakfast with him, that she would stop trying to find excuses to fight with him. When not bickering over every little thing, she actually  _liked_  being in his company, looked forward to it, in fact.

Sesshomaru jumped over a fallen tree, barely jostling her when he landed lightly on his toes, and continued to speed through the forest at a leisure yet fast pace.

“Hey, Sesshomaru?”

“Hn?”

“Have you learned anything new about Sai? Naraku’s newest incarnation?” Kagome asked while her hand lifted to her breast, placing her hand over the small vile that held her jewel shards.

“I have made inquiries, sent out scouts and many messengers, but there has been no word yet,” he replied. Though he had never seen this new incarnation, had nothing but this miko’s word that she existed, Sesshomaru did not doubt her. There was no way Naraku could have gotten through his barrier, let alone undetected. It would make sense that the disgraceful hanyou used a female demoness to gain passage through his barrier.

“It was weird. I’ve been thinking a lot about what happened. Sai had been the only one who hadn’t attacked me, not even when her affiliation with Naraku was brought to light. She helped me, not only with my wounds, but she saved me a few times and helped me defend against the other contestants.”

“Perhaps, she was attempting to gain your confidence.”

Kagome shook her head. “Maybe at first, but she flirted with me, teased me. Once she even…kissed me.” She flushed after mentioning the last part.

Sesshomaru stiffened at this news. “Explain,” he commanded.

Kagome fidgeted but tried to answer to the best of her ability. It was more speculation than fact, but the more she thought about, though farfetched, the more it seemed the most likely conclusion.

“She was attracted to me. I didn’t notice at first even though there were signs. There would be an unexplainable touch or look from her, but it never occurred to me that she was interested in me…as a woman.”

“She is attracted to her own sex, is she?”

Kagome looked up at him with a frown. “And what’s wrong with that? In my time, it’s socially accepted for people to be in same sex relationships. Homosexuality is nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Homo-sexuality?” Sesshomaru asked, stumbling over the foreign word, though he thought he understood what it might mean. The miko confirmed his suspicions not a second later.

“People sexually attracted to the same sex as themselves.”

The future never ceased to amaze him. Same sex couples were normal in her time? He lowered a quick, contemplative gaze on her face before looking away.

“And are you sexually attracted to the same sex, miko?”

Sputtering, she said, “Of course not!”

“And yet you defend their sexual preference?”

“Just because I’m not attracted to women, it doesn’t mean I judge someone for their sexual orientation,” she answered before looking up at him curiously.

He happened to catch that glance and stiffened. “Do not dare imply that this Sesshomaru is in any way attracted to males,” he warned.

She giggled at the unexpected thought of Sesshomaru with another man sexually. “I wasn’t. The thought didn’t even cross my mind until you mentioned it. Actually, it would be a real shame to all women if you were attracted to men.” Then her expression turned contemplative. “Though there are people sexually attracted to both genders.”

Sesshomaru grimaced in revulsion.

Kagome grinned, reading his expression. “Not bisexual either, huh?” Then her expression turned serious. “Do you hate homosexuality?”

“This Sesshomaru could care less what another’s sexual preference is, so long as no male makes any physical advance on my person.”

Again she laughed and asked with difficulty, trying to catch her breath, “And have there been men who have approached you for…you know?” Just the thought of something of the sort happening, visualizing the scene in her mind, had her cackling again.

Sesshomaru glared at her, though her laughter was infectious and his lips twitched. “You think such an occurrence amusing?” 

Snickering, she replied, “Kinda.”

“Hn.” He swung his gaze forward before saying, “There have been a few males over the years who have dared approach this Sesshomaru in such a manner.”

“What happened?” she asked between giggles, her stomach starting to cramp from all her merriment. 

“They were taught the errors of their ways,” he intoned without penitence.

Eyes wide, she inquired, “What did you do?”

“This Sesshomaru did not kill them,” though he had wanted to, “but they did not escape unscathed.”

Kagome could just imagine what injuries he had given those dumb enough to come on to Sesshomaru. She snickered again at the thought of seeing a man hit on the proud, obviously heterosexual, Western Lord.

Sesshomaru said nothing further on the subject, but his chest felt light after hearing the miko’s merriment. Yes, it had been at his expense, but he did not feel affronted that she dared laugh at him. Instead, he was heartened, for this was the first time he had heard her laugh to this extent in glee.

Too many times had he seen her dejected, sad, and lost. It humbled him to see her take such joy out of something so small, as meaningless conversation. This was what he had been missing in his life, he realized silently. A woman’s companionship, a female who could bring him such peace and contentment, but also wring such desire from him. She was everything he wanted, the perfect mate.

Not long later, Sesshomaru noticed they were getting close to their destination.

“We have arrived,” he warned her before slowing, and finally walking regally with her still held tightly in his arms.

Kagome faced forward and noticed that they approached a large tree. Though it looked like any other, she could feel a demonic presence. However, it did not feel threatening in the least. Sesshomaru stopped a few feet before the imposing tree, and Kagome blinked in surprise when she saw a face morph from a knot in the tree’s bark, much like a wizened, old man. 

As Sesshomaru gently settled her on her feet beside him, the tree demon spoke, “Sesshomaru. How good to see you again, and much sooner than I had expected.” The demon shifted his eyes to Kagome and smiled kindly at her. “And who might this enchanting creature be?”

“Bokusenou, this is Kagome, the Shikon Miko. Kagome, Bokusenou,” Sesshomaru replied. He had been about to introduce her as his betrothed, but had quickly caught himself. He did not wish for a public, verbal spat with his woman. If she felt she must, she could bicker with him in private, but he did not relish the thought of a public display of disobedience. He doubted he would ever live it down.

“Yes, I sense a disquieting presence around you, miko,” intoned Bokusenou, and Kagome reflexively put her hands over the hidden jar containing her shards. Seeing her unconscious movement, the head molded in the bark nodded. “A heavy burden to bear, I have no doubt, especially for one so young.”

“We all have burdens to bear in one form or another,” Kagome murmured, lowering her hand back to her side.

“Some more than others,” Bokusenou replied in a low, empathetic voice before turning his attention back to the inuyoukai. “What is your purpose for this surprise visit, Sesshomaru? Though it is a great honor as always to see The Great Dog General’s eldest son, I doubt you have come to introduce me to your betrothed.”

“How did… We’re not…” Kagome stuttered in surprise.

Bokusenou chuckled good-naturedly. “There is not much this old tree does not know, child.”

Taking over the conversation, Sesshomaru spoke. “There is a matter the miko and I wish to discuss with you, but Kagome recently reminded me of yet another question I wish to ask you, Bokusenou.”

Kagome blinked in surprise that Sesshomaru would address her by name instead of his customary ‘miko’, but made no comment.

The tree demon shifted his attention once more from Kagome to Sesshomaru. “Speak your questions and I will try to answer them.”

Kagome, too, turned an inquiring gaze to Sesshomaru, wondering what else he wished to speak to Bokusenou besides the disquieting mark upon her flesh.

“You are aware of what occurred in this Sesshomaru’s barrier while the mating competition was taking place?”

“Of course,” the tree youkai nodded.

“What do you know of the youkai Sai? The miko informed me she is a newer incarnation of Naraku’s.”

“Ah, yes, the fox demon. These old roots took an interest in that one during her time in your barrier, Sesshomaru.”

Kagome’s breath caught. Was she finally going to learn about this strange woman who now followed Naraku? She had been curious about Sai when her anger over learning her affiliation with her enemy had subsided somewhat. Who was she? She did not have a similar aura as Naraku unless she used powers similar to his. This was a first to her knowledge.

Bokusenou continued. “Digging far and wide, speaking to one tree and then another, to the forest creatures that haunt the woods, I have learned a few interesting facts about this woman. She was not, in fact, born of Naraku’s flesh.”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at this news, not anticipating the answer. How can this Sai character emanate Naraku’s aura, yet not be made flesh from his flesh as all his other incarnation were?

“Another interesting fact is the woman’s taste in…bed fellows.” Bokusenou gazed at Kagome meaningfully, but was too polite to say aloud.

Annoyed at the reminder at the liberties the vile demoness had taken with his intended mate, Sesshomaru said, “We have already determined Sai’s sexual orientation.”

Kagome stifled a sound of amusement at the reminder of their conversation not so long ago, but then she flushed beet red at Bokusenou’s next words.

“Ah, yes. The kiss she gifted this lovely woman beside you,” he said with a twinkle in his eyes, knowing he was baiting Sesshomaru with foreknowledge of the incident well before the pup had been.

Sesshomaru gritted his fangs before commanding, “Proceed.”

The tree demon gave Sesshomaru a chiding look before complying. “I do not know much, admittedly. There has not been sufficient time to allow me to investigate further; however, I have been following any news and sightings of Naraku from my forest friends. It is your lucky day, Sesshomaru, that I have come by this particular information in such a short period of time.”

Though slightly disappointed there was not much for Bokusenou to tell them about Sai, Kagome listened carefully, knowing what news he did know would most likely be something important. Sesshomaru had a similar frame of mind as Kagome, though neither knew it, but both held their silence, waiting to hear what the wise, tree demon had to impart to them.

“Just a couple months ago, the demoness, Sai, was infatuated with another, a youkai named Isamu. On the outside, the two women seemed to me in love, but one night, Sai was struck down from behind when she had gone to visit Isamu at a rendezvous point. Dying from a mortal wound from Isamu’s male lover, Toru, Sai learned that she was tricked, intended to be murdered for her sexual preference in bed partners.”

Kagome gasped softly in horror at the injustice of Bokusenou’s tale. Without conscious thought, she felt sorrow for the betrayal Sai had been subjugated to.

Bokusenou continued, uninterrupted. “The lovers left the mortally wounded Sai to die alone, but before death could take her, a man in a white baboon costume approached her. He offered her life in exchange for servitude, but the most tempting thing he offered her was revenge on the ones who had struck her down. Sai accepted Naraku’s terms. Ripping off a chunk of his flesh, Naraku placed it over the wound on her back to be absorbed in her body.

“There is not much more I can tell you after her rebirth as Naraku’s slightly altered incarnation,” he finished, his wizened eyes taking in both of their expressions to his story.

“How awful,” Kagome whispered.

“Hn,” Sesshomaru replied, his tone devoid of emotion.

It seemed to irk Kagome, for she glanced at him with a frown. “What do you mean ‘hn’? The poor woman had been betrayed, for goodness sake, and left for dead. Show some compassion, will you?”

Sesshomaru shifted his gaze to stare into her upset eyes. “While her circumstance had been less than satisfactory, she has allied with our enemy.”

“I know but…” Kagome began, only to stop and look away sadly. “Surely Naraku is up to his old, vile schemes. I’m sure Sai is nothing than an innocent victim in everything.”

“Be that as it may, her intentions towards Naraku’s enemies, who are you and this Sesshomaru and your companions, most likely involve our deaths.”

Kagome didn’t answer, knew he was right, but this wasn’t the first time Naraku had taken advantage of another. Look at Sango, for example. Naraku had tried to manipulate her in killing Inuyasha, claiming it had been all his fault her family, her entire village, had been destroyed. Now she was allies with them, and a good friend of hers. How can she turn her back on another victim of Naraku’s vile schemes?   

Sesshomaru returned his attention to Bokusenou when the miko remained silent and asked the question that had sent them seeking the tree demon out. “Bokusenou. There is one other topic of discussion I must ask you. It concerns the miko.”

The tree demon stared at Kagome contemplatively, before focusing on Sesshomaru. “Speak your question, young pup.”

Kagome forced herself to discard thoughts of Sai to the back of her mind so that she could hear what Bokusenou had to say, knew Sesshomaru was about to ask about the mark on her side.

Ignoring the detestable way he had been addressed, Sesshomaru said, “Kagome has a mark on her side, one that was not previously there, where once the Shikon no Tama once lay hidden beneath her flesh. What is its significance?” 


	36. The Demon Within

Kagome tried not to fidget when Bokusenou moved his gaze to her, tried not to let her nervousness show. She desired to know what the strange mark on her side meant but also dreaded the knowledge. Whatever it signified, she doubted it was good.

“A mark, you say?” inquired Bokusenou.

She nodded and whispered, “Hai.”

“I would need to see this mark. If I may, miko?”

She couldn’t help it. She blushed. “Uh…well, it’s on my left side…”

If she had been wearing her school uniform or clothes from her time, she would have easily lifted up her shirt and exposed the gray mass; however, she was not. No, she was wearing an expensive, silk kimono, one of many she was previously informed were now hers—not that she planned on keeping them. They were too lavish, and she had no need of them outside of Sesshomaru’s home. Also, it didn’t feel right to accept such expensive gifts from the daiyoukai. Once she left, though the thought of leaving Sesshomaru oddly upset her, she would not be taking them with her.

Seeing her discomfort, Bokusenou smiled kindly. “I know it is unseemly to bare so much flesh here, out in the open, and before a stranger, but to accurately answer your question, I will have to see it. Forgive my forwardness, miko. I mean no disrespect.”

“No offense taken,” Kagome quickly assured the tree demon, waving her hands in front of her.

“Might I make a suggestion, miko?” Sesshomaru proposed.

Looking over at him, Kagome gazed up at him inquisitively.

“Remove your outer kimono—Bokusenou can hold onto it—and I shall cut away at the second layer of clothing where the mark lies.”

“But that’ll ruin it,” Kagome protested, aghast at the thought of ripping such expensive clothing.

“This Sesshomaru will replace it,” the inu lord replied, unconcerned.

“That’s not the point,” she muttered, well aware of his wealth, however, still hating the thought of tearing such an expensive garment.

“Do you have a better idea?” inquired Sesshomaru, not unkindly.

She considered it a moment before replying, “No, I guess not.” She sighed. “Alright, let’s do it.”

Without being asked, Sesshomaru stepped behind her and gave a few gentle tugs to untie her obi. When the long cloth fell from her waist, one of Bokusenou’s branches moved closer, silently allowing Sesshomaru to drape the colorful fabric over it.

Kagome took over undressing herself, parting the folds of her kimono, and allowing it to fall off her shoulders, where she then placed it over a second branch Bokusenou held out to her. Sesshomaru placed his hands on her shoulders—careful of her still sore left shoulder—and gently turned her to face him.

Their eyes met, amber locked onto chocolate brown. A weighted moment seemed to pass between them, physical awareness, and something more.

Kagome’s breath caught, her heart skipping a beat.

The moment was broken when Sesshomaru disconnected their eye contact, lowering his gaze and his claws to her left side. The silk fabric was no match for his claws as he easily shredded the cloth a few inches from her breast and down to her hip, leaving a gaping hole that bared her flesh and the mark.

“Come, miko. Sit upon my branches so that I may have a better look at this mysterious mark,” Bokusenou instructed while lowering a thicker branch behind her.

Again Sesshomaru assisted without being asked. He moved in front of Kagome, grasped her around her waist and gently lifted her until her rump rested on the branch. She thanked him before he stepped back and positioned himself at her side as Bokusenou lifted her closer to his wizened face.

Kagome had her hands clenched tightly around the branch, the bark digging painfully into her palms, as she nervously watched the tree demon peruse her exposed skin.

“Hmm…” Bokusenou rumbled, eyes trained on the gray mass.

“What do you think it is, Bokusenou?” Kagome asked in a low voice, not wishing to break his concentration if he was still thinking, contemplating the possibilities.

“Though I am no expert concerning the Jewel of Four Souls nor the strange phenomenon of a human possessing both miko and youkai energy, I believe the mark signifies the youki, leaked from the Jewel, is corrupting your body, miko.”

Kagome gasped, her worst fears being confirmed; however, there was still so much she did not understand. Her body growing numb from shock, she asked, “What do you mean by corrupt?”

Bokusenou met her gaze before lowering her back to the ground, where Sesshomaru assisted her back to her feet and proceeded to help her dress. Almost on autopilot, Kagome went through the motions of putting her arms into the billowy sleeves, positioning the kimono folds correctly across her body, while Sesshomaru moved behind her to rewrap and tie her obi for her.

While she was redressing, Bokusenou elaborated.

“The darkness within you has been awakened and is attempting to change you.”

“But how is that possible? I’m human!” cried Kagome.

“It is not impossible for a human to obtain demonic powers, to even change into a demon, or rather, a hanyou. Naraku being a perfect example,” he reminded her.

Kagome paused, knowing he was right. Naraku was not the only human she had come across over the years to turn into a demon. Sara, the sick and dying hime who had fallen in love with Sesshomaru a few years ago was another example.

She shook her head fiercely while Sesshomaru was tying her obi. “But I’m a miko. That can’t possibly happen to me.” Then a horrific thought infiltrated her mind. “But it might turn me into a dark miko. Is that what will happen?”

Bokusenou gave her a sympathetic look. “I fear that is not the case in this instance. You are correct in assuming a priestess should be unable to change into a youkai as her reiki—especially with how strong yours seems to be—would purify the demonic aura. However, you stand before me now without your reiki attacking the youki within you.”

“Well, no, but my powers have been at war previously!” she contradicted.

“I assume, at such instances, you were attempting to use your growing youki?”

Kagome nodded, hardly noticing when Sesshomaru finished tying her obi and moved to stand at her left once more.

“It is only when you use your youki that your reiki becomes aware of the demonic presence and attempts to purify it. When it is not in active use, the youki becomes undetectable by your reiki. I believe it is safe to assume that the Jewel’s demonic energy has fused with your body, a part of you since birth. You cannot purify a part of yourself, miko Kagome.”

So far, Sesshomaru had remained silent, allowing the miko to question Bokusenou, content to play the part of observer temporarily. Though he knew this news was not what Kagome wished to hear, he on the other hand was pleased. He admitted silently to himself that he had been worried, upon occasion, that her reiki would eventually eradicate the demonic aura inside her. If that happened, she was lost to him. To be told that would not be the case filled his heart with relief.

“What am I supposed to do? What will happen to me?” whispered Kagome, fear taking ahold of her heart in a powerful vice-like grip.

“I noticed the mark is traveling upwards instead of down or to either side,” intoned Bokusenou.

Kagome didn’t answer, couldn’t as she stared up at the tree demon dully.

Continuing, he said, “The mark signifies your youki aura is traveling towards your heart. There, I assume, it will take firm root, and the battle for your soul will commence.”

Sesshomaru frowned, not liking the dire sound of Bokusenou’s words. “Explain.”

“Upon reaching your heart—I have no doubt that outcome is inescapable at this point—the demonic energy will attempt to change you,” he said, speaking directly to Kagome. “It will try to transform your human body into that of a youkai, not just a hanyou, but a full-fledged demon.”

“The transformation is inevitable?” asked Kagome, emotions clogging her throat.

Hearing her distress, Sesshomaru moved closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, drawing her gently, but firmly into his armored side. She did not fight him but fell against him, her right hand coming across her body to rest her palm against his abdomen.

“I do not know,” Bokusenou replied, a worried expression clear to see on his face. “Your reiki is powerful, stronger than many miko walking this land now and before you. What I do know is that once it reaches your heart, a war between your auras will commence. Depending on how strong your youki is, your reiki may not be powerful enough to combat it. Your human body is weak, most likely unable to withstand the strain. It could tear you apart.”

Both Sesshomaru and Kagome froze at this news.

A few, silent seconds later, Kagome whispered, “I’m going to die?”

Sesshomaru tightened his arm around her, his claws digging into her hip at Bokusenou’s words. Denial seethed through his mind. He would not lose her! Kagome barely felt the pain as the ramifications of what she had allowed Sesshomaru to do, to strengthen the demonic aura within her, sank in. 

Sesshomaru wondered the same thing.  _Have I doomed her to death?_

“Perhaps not necessarily,” Bokusenou murmured.

Both Sesshomaru and Kagome regarded him intently at this, waiting for him to continue.

“The youki is now a part of you, has always been to some extent in its dormant state. Though your human body may be torn asunder from the warring auras, if assisted by a powerful demon, he or she could feed you youki and force your reiki to submit and accept the change. However, since your reiki is also a part of you, though transformed into a demon, you may still retain your miko powers.”

“I won’t die?” breathed Kagome, at the moment ignoring the fact that she would be forced to transform. Relief that she was not going to die was too strong to worry about anything else at present.

Sesshomaru almost breathed a sigh of relief at this added information, his grip on her loosening when he realized he held her too fiercely. He could smell a hint of Kagome’s blood, knew his claws had broken skin and was sorry for inflicting injury upon her even unknowingly.

“Wait,” Kagome said when a thought popped into her mind. “If a demon could strengthen my youki to force such an outcome, what if another miko strengthened my reiki instead? Then I wouldn’t have to transform, right?” she asked hopefully.

She did not wish to become a demon. The thought was terrifying. She was not like Inuyasha or Naraku who wished to change themselves. She was happy with who she was. She didn’t know the first thing about being a demon, and she recalled how scared she had been when her youki had swelled inside her when she was with Sesshomaru in his private dojo.

It had been a fierce, animalistic thing inside her, untamed and uncontrollable. It was nothing like her reiki! Though her miko powers could be strong and used to be uncontrollable to her—being a novice as she had been in the past—it had not felt so…vile, evil. Her youki had felt like an animal living inside her. There was no way she could control the beast within her!

Sesshomaru almost frowned but caught himself in time. He was not pleased that Kagome still tried to fight against all his efforts at securing her as his. He was being selfish, he knew, but it was for a better future. He knew he could make her happy. He just needed the chance to prove it to her, and the only way he could was if she transformed into a demon.

Bokusenou shook his head at Kagome’s question. “You forget. Your human body cannot take the strain even with help from any number of monks and miko. You will die if you do not become a demon, Kagome.” He spoke kindly to her, trying to gentle the impact of his words, but the blow from his answer knocked the air from her lungs regardless.

Kagome made a chocked sound, close to tears. She was frightened, so deathly afraid of the youki inside her. She didn’t understand it, felt threatened by it, and here she was, being told that she had little choice but to accept it as part of her life, to transform into a demon.

Gazing down at her with a sad expression, far from unsympathetic at her plight, towards the turmoil she felt, Bokusenou lifted a thin branch to her face, a few green leaves tickling her check as he caressed her in a consoling manner.

A tear fell on a small leaf.

“Would it be so terrible to live as a demon, Kagome? You will have Sesshomaru-sama here to guide you through the transition and teach you how to function in your new life.”

Kagome couldn’t answer, sniffling, but she heard his words.

Then Bokusenou voiced the question that plagued Sesshomaru’s mind.

“Do you despise youkai, miko?” he asked not unkindly, using the same branch to brush her hair from her face and behind her ear.

Kagome blinked her tear glazed eyes up at Bokusenou, dismayed at the conclusion the tree demon had come to.

“No, oh no, that’s not it!” she denied venomously. “It has never mattered to me if someone is human, demon, or half-demon. It’s just…I’m afraid.”

Her voice wobbled as she spoke the last two words.

Sesshomaru would never admit that Kagome’s adamant refusal to become a demon caused him to fear that she harbored ill feelings towards his kind even though her actions, her easy friendships and camaraderie with beings not her species, said otherwise. Her words eased his fears, but now he felt remorse at her true terror in becoming something she was not born to. He could understand her fear, but he would make sure she would never be alone through this trying time. Not ever, in fact.

Thinking it was best they left, needing to comfort his distraught female alone, Sesshomaru spoke to Bokusenou. “Thank you for your council, Bokusenou. The miko and I must depart.”

Nodding his head in a small bow of respect, Sesshomaru picked Kagome up in his arms once more, relieved she did not fight him and turned to leave.

“You are most welcome, Sesshomaru. Good day and to you, too, miko Kagome.”

Sesshomaru was already walking away, but both he and Kagome heard the tree demon’s parting words. Within seconds, Sesshomaru was racing away with the most precious person in his arms.


	37. Stay With Me

“Miko.”

Kagome turned her gaze to the man beside her. Sesshomaru had not taken her back to his castle as she had suspected he would. Instead, he had travelled further into the forest before stopping in a small clearing, where he had set her down moments ago.

Wordlessly, she watched him reach for her. She didn’t flinch away when his fingertips brushed along her cheekbone in a soft caress. Her eyes were filled with trepidation, hopelessness, fear and above all…she felt lost.

“I know that you are afraid,” murmured Sesshomaru before dropping his hand back to his side.

He regarded her with his amber gaze, seeing the turmoil etched deep in her brown eyes, and he hated it. He couldn’t understand the feelings she alone could raise within him, making him uncomfortable in his own body when she was anything less than content and happy. He wasn’t sure when he had stopped thinking of her as ‘the perfect mate’ and started seeing her as a real, living being, with thoughts and feelings of her own. Never before had he cared about another as he did for her. She was always on his mind, confusing him, aggravating him, inciting his primal urges, but also…his compassion.

More often than not, his heart—an organ he had previously assumed its only function was to give him life—reacted to this one human woman in a bewildering manner. When she was happy, he was happy. When she was upset, he sought ways to brighten her spirit. And when she cried—as she was now—his heart clenched in pain at the sight. What was she doing to him? Why did he care about her emotional state? She was a means to an end, right? The perfect mate, and yet, after being in her company this past week, she was so much more. How much more, he didn’t know, couldn’t understand these strange, newfound feelings she brought out of him.

“Do you?” Kagome asked him, gazing up at him as if she doubted his sincerity, but still hoped it was true. Shaking her head, a hitch in her voice, she said, “I don’t want to change.”

“Miko—“ Sesshomaru began, trying to think of something to say to relieve her fears, but she interrupted him.

“I don’t understand my youki. It’s completely different from my reiki. It’s animalistic, a force that far surpasses my human understanding. Already I have noticed my senses have heightened. I can hear from distances that no normal human is capable of, see further and even in the dark. Even my sense of smell has become stronger. Everything about me is changing. I’m not…me anymore.”

Sesshomaru blinked, recalling her say such a thing before. “You believe you will no longer recognize yourself if the change continues.”

Kagome nodded.

“Though your body is changing, do you not still think the same? React the same way to everything around you?” questioned Sesshomaru.

It was Kagome’s turn to blink up at him before she nodded tentatively.

“Do you recall when you were young, miko? You’re body was different then, was it not? As time passes, you grow and adapt. Is that not the same in this case?”

“I…didn’t think of it like that…”

Still, he saw doubt in her eyes.

Trying to comfort her, he said, “This Sesshomaru will make sure you do not die during your transition, this I swear.”

That was obviously not what she wanted to hear, for her expression turned angry.

“Of course you’ll be there,” she spat. “This is what you wanted, isn’t it? You want me, but not as a human. As if you would ever take a ningen mate!”

Kagome said it in anger, yelled it at him, not really believing what she accused him of, her rioting emotions merely getting the better of her. She wanted to attack, to scream and rile against what fate had dealt her. However, at his continual silence, at the grave expression upon his face, she knew she was right. Connections of the past week seemed to fall into place in her mind. Sesshomaru’s interest in her, his adamant encouragement that he help strengthen her youki…it all started when he realized she could be much more than a human—a demon.

“You knew this would happen all along…” she whispered, her eyes wide with realization. “You’ve been playing me…from the very beginning, haven’t you?” Now she glared at him, her voice turning heated, accusatory. “You didn’t offer to help make my youki stronger so that I could heal faster from injuries, to become stronger to defeat Naraku. You wanted to wipe out my humanity from the start, didn’t you? Didn’t you!?”

When he remained silent in the face of her anger, she all but snarled at him.

“And to think I believed you when you claimed you had always been attracted to me before you were even aware of the demonic energy housed inside me. I’m so gullible,” she laughed mockingly at herself. “If that was true, you would have shown interest in me before now. As if Lord Sesshomaru could ever be enticed by a human,” she sneered the last.

Sesshomaru stood, baffled by her verbal assault, knowing, for the most part, that she was right. Not everything she said was accurate, but he saw that while Kagome was in this overwrought state, she may not listen to anything he had to say. From the expression in her eyes, he knew she did not trust him, would not believe him if he said anything to the contrary to her drawn conclusion.

What was he to do? Apprehension slithered down his spine as he realized he may have just lost her. She may never forgive him for his part in attempting to force her to change into something she was not.

His fears were realized when she spoke next.

Crying now, Kagome’s voice was hoarse from emotions when she said, “You’re just like Inuyasha.”

Sesshomaru stiffened at the comparison.

“He doesn’t see me for me either. All he sees is Kikyo when he looks at me. He wishes that I was Kikyo. Now I understand you don’t see me either. You don’t want me as I am just as he doesn’t.”

_Why am I never good enough?_

She turned away from him and ran, wanting nothing more than to get away from him. Tears obscuring her vision, she nevertheless saw the tall obstacle in her path after taking just a few running steps. However, there was no time to stop and get out of the way. Unable to stop her forward motion, the obstacle before her far too close to avoid, Kagome collided against Sesshomaru’s armored chest. Her forehead would have made impact with the metal spikes adorning his breast plate if not for one of his hands on her shoulder, preventing the painful injury.

However, he cupped the back of her head, adding enough pressure to force her head to the side and angled down slightly, to safely rest her head upon his chest, and wrapped an arm around her back, pinning her to him.

Heart pounding from the unexpectedness of his appearance before her, Kagome was momentarily stunned until she felt him hold her close. She fought him, placing her hands on his chest and attempting to push away from him, wriggling and squirming, trying to break his hold.

“Cease, miko,” Sesshomaru murmured, bending forward more than a little so that he could bury his face in her hair.

“Let me go!”

“I cannot,” he replied with emotion lacing his voice.

It wasn’t his words that compelled her to stop, but the unaccustomed tone to his voice. He sounded…sad, remorseful, tormented even. She had never heard the like before coming from him.

He held her tighter, his fingers sinking into the inky blackness of her hair as he cupped the back of her skull. “I cannot let you go, Kagome.” The thought of releasing her, to allow her to leave him tore his heart asunder. Pain the likes of which he had never felt before assaulted his chest, constricted the organ that beat life’s blood throughout his body.

“Just the thought of releasing you… I cannot bear it. There is this vicious pain in my chest that tells me I am bleeding, but there is no physical wound.”

Kagome’s breath caught at his words, upon hearing the agonizing truth in his voice, his utter sincerity.

“You were not completely correct in your evaluation of my motives towards you. I admit, in the beginning, all I saw when I looked at you was a prize, the perfect mate. Even in your human state, you had done the impossible and won my mating competition. However, I knew I couldn’t have you, despite your victory, but when I learned of your demonic aura, I knew there was a chance to have you.”

Though surprised at his lengthy explanation, his words hurt and she struggled once more.

“You’re a selfish bastard,” she accused, crying, hurt by his confession, for she had come to…care for him—a lot.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes at the truth of her words, hurting for the pain he had caused this one, small woman he held above all others in this world.

“Release me right now!” She tried to kick his shins, but she wore sandals and merely hurt her toes in the attempt.

“I will not, not until you let me finish!” Sesshomaru refused.

“I don’t have to hear what you have to say!”

“You will regardless,” Sesshomaru said firmly.

Seeing no other choice as she was unable to get away from him without attacking him with her reiki, she subsided, and rested against him grudgingly, refusing to acknowledge how right it felt when held so closely to him. She almost hated the way she felt for him, for being unable to use her miko powers against him, but just the thought of causing him pain hurt her. She couldn’t do it, and she seethed over the fact.

When she stopped fighting to get away, Sesshomaru swallowed and forced himself to say what he had never intended to give voice to, a truth he had tried denying even to himself but failed.

“I have begun to feel…guilty over my previous actions, for attempting to change you against your wishes. You have come to mean a great deal to me, miko, for I no longer care about your human heritage.” He gritted his teeth. Baring his soul to another was much harder than he had realized, but for Kagome, he would go through any discomfort to make her realize she was more than a means to an end.

“This Sesshomaru accepts you the way you are; however, the thought of losing you to old age, to death, is unbearable. If you accepted my mating proposal and stayed human, after knowing your warmth, I could not bear its absence once your human life was at an end. Having you for a few decades is not nearly enough. Your lifespan is nothing compared to mine, a mere blink of an eye for one who could live for centuries.”

“What…what are you saying?” she whispered, her heart speeding up at his confession. Was he… Could he be admitting that he loved her?

As if reading her mind, he continued. “I do not know if this is love, having never understood the emotion or believing of its existence…but…”

He couldn’t continue, not able to understand the full extent to his feelings for her. This was a first for him, so he struggled to tell her how he felt—for her.

Though hurt by his insistence to change her, after his revelation, she learned it was not because he found her lacking. He only sought to find a way to keep her by his side for as long as he lived. She believed him when he claimed to regret his attempts at changing her. She forced herself to look past her fear of her inevitable transformation and leaned back, surprised that he allowed her that small movement, to gaze up at him, to really look at him.

She remembered all the times he had tried for her, to adapt to her fears and worries of the future with him. All along, the signs of his feelings for her had been there, but she had been blind to them. He had always been there, helping her control her youki, had sought to reassure her when she had realized any children by him would have his eyes, hair color, and demonic heritage, by showing her physical traits a mother was also capable of passing down to her child. He had taken her feelings into consideration not only then but when she had asked him to befriend her instead of pushing for further intimacies. No matter how tempted he had been to take what she unwittingly offered him upon occasion, he had kept his word and not ravished her, waiting for her to come to him when she was mentally and emotionally ready.

She wasn’t the only one lost and confused, but so was he. She knew Sesshomaru was not accustomed to the feelings she obviously brought out of him, and he was floundering to understand and accept them. He was confused by his feelings for her and was unable to express them.

It was then she realized she might actually have found what she had been searching for right here in Sesshomaru’s arms, something she had desperately fought to obtain with Inuyasha. Did he love her but was unable to recognize the emotion? Was that what she felt for him? He made her feel things no man had before him, not even Inuyasha. The emotions he brought out of her were much stronger, raw and real.

Could this be love, on both of their parts?

In that instance, all the fight went out of her. She didn’t want to deny what she felt for him, didn’t want to hide from the possibility that she might, in fact, care for him more than just a friend.

Her face scrunched up in anguish as she continued to meet his gaze, seeing an answering flood of emotion in the depths of his amber eyes.

“Stay with me,” she whispered, her hands no long pushing him away but clutching at him. “I’m just as confused as you are by my feelings for you. I like you…”

Something flashed behind his eye, pain, understanding, and hope.

“For as long as you desire my company, I will never be far from your side,” he vowed.

“I’m afraid…” she whispered not for the first time, but she did not just speak of her inevitable transformation but also the feelings she harbored for him.

He seemed to understand that, for he beseeched, “Allow me take care of you, miko. I will keep my word not to pressure you, but do not run from me, from this.” He spoke of allowing him to help her through the change and to explore what it was they actually felt for each other, this she knew and accepted.

He leaned down, her cheek cupped in his large palm as he did so until his breath brushed her lips. It was his turn to implore, “Stay with me.”

Wordlessly, she nodded her head. As his head descended closer, she wondered where her relationship with Sesshomaru was going, progressing into, and she was determined to find out.

She didn’t shy away from his advance, knew he was giving her ample time to deny him; instead, she rose on her toes and met his lips with her own, kissing him with all the pent up emotions inside her.


	38. Good Intentions

She was upset again, and it was all his fault—again.

Would he ever learn to make her smile, or would he forever be the cause of her tears? The thought unsettled Sesshomaru as he continued to hold Kagome in his arms, the salty scent of her sorrow heavy around them even though she made not a sound, nor did her shoulders shake in suppressed sobs. Somehow, her silent crying was worse than any violent outburst of tears.

This… This silent display all but shouted her misery much more eloquently than any loud cry. He was forever causing her hardships. He stroked the back of her head soothingly while deep in thought. Surely there had to be some way to bring her out of her sadness, to make her smile once more.

An idea sparked in his mind like a beacon of light.

Leaning down, he had to bend over greatly so that he could nuzzle his nose against her temple, though he didn’t mind, not in the least, for he was pleased by her small stature and fragile appearing persona. It made him feel more like her mate, stronger, more powerful, able to protect his precious little miko from any and all threats.

“Kagome?” he murmured in her ear, gaining her attention instantly.

“Y-yes?”

Her voice came out hoarse, strained from her silent crying.

He hated it, hated to see her so distressed, despised the fact that he was the cause of her pain even more. Again.

He pushed those self-incriminating thoughts to the back of his mind, focusing on Kagome, on how to bring her out of her melancholy, for that was all that mattered. She was all that mattered—to him.

“Come with me. I have something to show you.”

He felt her move, so he raised his head to meet her gaze when she tipped her head back to look up at him. He noted that her eyes were red, as was her nose, and tear tracks marred her pale cheeks. The sight nearly unmanned him.

These emotions… How any being could live with such strong reactions and remain sane, he had not the slightest inkling. If he tried, he could almost hate her for making him feel this way, so out of character to the demon he had been before instigating his mating competition, but he did not, could not hate her. Although these new found emotions sometimes felt like a hindrance, they also made him realize how lonely his existence had been before her, how meaningless.

Because of this one, small, mortal woman, his world was no longer bleak and barren, but filled with life.

“Where are we going?” she asked him.

She didn’t look displeased or against going elsewhere with him; for that he was grateful, because it gave him a chance to make her feel better. No, where he was about to take her would not fix what he had done, but perhaps it would lighten her mood—both of their moods.

“It’s a surprise,” he replied, echoing the very words his ward had said to him on numerous occasions when she had something to show him.

Kagome merely nodded her head, the open trust in her gaze new, for she had never gifted him with such an expression. To see her trying to give what they had a chance meant more to him then he could say.

Wordlessly, he summoned his youki cloud, and held her tighter against him as he slowly took them to the skies. The journey wasn’t long, and soon he was lowering them to the ground.

The smell of multiple flowers filled his senses, and he knew that Kagome could smell them too, knew their scent came much more strongly to her now that her human senses were advancing. Perhaps she would find that not everything about her change was bad, that there were some advantages to being more than a ningen miko.

Sesshomaru released her when she pulled away to survey the meadow they stood in the center of, surrounded by a sea of colorful hues. He tried not to reveal his anxiety, for he knew next to nothing about making a female happy, could only take advice from his recollections of what Rin enjoyed. But, considering she was still a child, even by human standards, he was uneasy, wondering if he had made an error of judgment.

When he heard Kagome’s indrawn breath, he, too, held his own, trapped in his lungs, waiting for her reaction. He was almost self-conscious and he didn’t like this new found emotion either.

Thought scattered when she turned to him then, a soft expression suffusing her face, the sadness all but wiped away. The breath he had been holding rushed out of him in a silent sigh as he realized she was pleased.

“You got me flowers,” she whispered.

He didn’t understand her strange statement, and she must’ve seen the confusion somewhere on his face.

Her twinkling, soft laugh was like music to his ears.

“In my time—” she began before turning and taking a few steps away, then gracefully lowering herself to her knees amongst the flowers. “—men would offer the woman they are interested in flowers. Though usually they bought them from a flower shop, you brought me here to show me this, to give me flowers, right?”

She looked over her shoulder at him, a purple colored flower raised to her nose, scenting it while she gazed at him.

Sesshomaru nodded his head, standing tall and proud when he realized he had just performed a ritual she was familiar with when a man courted a woman. When next he saw Rin, he should give her a gift of thanks for giving him the idea to bring the miko here.

Finally, he’d done something right, something Kagome seemed to appreciate and enjoy.

Moving nearer, needing to be closer, to share in her lighthearted mood, he lowered himself beside her, sitting with one knee bent and his other leg cross on the ground. Gazing up at the sunny, almost cloudless sky, he was thankful for the good weather, for it afforded him the opportunity to bring her here.

Minutes passed as they sat in companionable silence before he finally turned to watch what the miko was doing, then froze. She was making something he was far too familiar with—a crown made of flowers. He hoped she was not like Rin and expected him to wear her ‘gift’ should she offer it to him. 

A man sporting flowers in his hair… how emasculating.

Sesshomaru wasn’t sure he could go as far as adorning such a ridiculous thing if she gave it to him, even if it would make her happy. He’d always declined when Rin had offered him such a wreath.

Then, his head snapped up, eyes narrowing as a familiar youkai approached, one he hadn’t seen in a while.

Sesshomaru rose smoothly to his feet, noting his actions had caught his companion’s attention.

“Someone’s coming…” he heard her murmur the obvious before discarding her incomplete crown of flowers to stand beside him.

Their peaceful interlude was interrupted when a dark haired male in fur skins came running towards them, a cocky grin plastered on his face. He didn’t stop until he was before Kagome, his muscular arms wrapping tightly around her.

“Kagome! How’s my woman doing? Miss me?”

“Uh, hello, Koga,” came Kagome’s muffled reply, her face smothered against his chest.

Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed dangerously at the display, his claws flexing, imagining ripping off the male’s offending limbs for daring to touch what was his.

“Release the miko,” he ordered, his tone laced with displeasure.

He’d almost referred to Kagome as his mate but had quickly caught himself, not wishing to upset her again by putting a claim on her, a claim that she had been fighting every step of the way. At the reminder, Sesshomaru forced himself not to physically remove the brash male, knowing, in Kagome’s eyes, he had no right to.

He clenched his molars, pissed anew, wanting desperately to show her, to prove to everyone that she was his… but was she really? Though she had claimed to want to give their ‘relationship’ a try—whatever that implied—he was still uncertain to what she thought was acceptable behavior from him.

He found he did not like being confused on how to conduct himself around her, in front of company.

However, she surprised him by not only pushing away from the ookami but also saying clearly, “I’m here with Sesshomaru, Koga.”

Sesshomaru had to stifle the urge to grin after her statement, though the urge to rip the wolf apart was still appealing to him.

Koga’s nose crinkled as he finally became aware of the change in her scent. Instead of realizing she was more than a human miko from her scent and aura, it was obvious by the other male’s incredulous cry he was only concerned—only noticed—one thing. 

“Why the hell do you smell like mutt-face over here, Kagome? Is that… Is that a betrothal scent!?”

The slow imbecile, thought Sesshomaru, though he did take pleasure in the wolf’s shock.

The fool’s bewilderment quickly morphed into a scowl, brows pinched together, a snarl curving his lips in obvious anger at finding his scent on the miko. Blue, wrath-filled eyes glared at him, and when Sesshomaru merely lifted a careless brow in silent answer, it seemed to only incite the wolf demon’s rage more.

Not like Sesshomaru cared. The wolf was of no real threat, too weak to ever be in the same class as he.

Gently, if firmly moving the miko to the side so that she wasn’t in-between them, the ookami snarled at him.

“She’s mine! How dare you try to steal my woman while my back is turned, you bastard!”

“Calm down, Koga,” the miko interjected, sounding more exasperated then anything.

Sesshomaru couldn’t help but wonder at their relationship, the mutt’s claim causing his own anger to return, boiling his blood.

“I’m not your woman,” she continued, running between them, forcing the wolf to pay attention to her instead of glaring at him hatefully. “I never was! I’ve told you so countless times in the past, but you never listen to me.”

“You can’t really want to be with dog-breath over here, can yah, Kagome?”

“I can be with whoever I choose, and I choose to be with Sesshomaru.”

With an incredulous expression on his face, Koga said, “You can’t really mean that…”

Kagome’s small cough caught Sesshomaru’s attention. His gaze narrowed on the blush he saw forming on her cheeks, and he caught the quick glance she shot him from the corner of her eye.

“I’m dating Sesshomaru…kinda.”

It was obvious neither male understood her meaning.

“What does that mean?” the wolf demanded, agitated.

With a small sound of exasperation, she explained.

“It means we are a couple. It’s a form of courtship where I come from.”

While the news made Koga upset, going by his sputtering and unhappy expression, Sesshomaru felt his heart skip in a strange manner, in his breast. He was far from displeased by her words. Could this strange ‘dating’ ritual be the human equivalency of a demon’s mating courtship?

 

“Why, Kagome? Did you think I wouldn’t return for you? I even gave you my jewel shards as a betrothal gift and you accepted, remember?”

Kagome blinked up at Koga, her mind going back in time to a few months ago when Koga had barged in on her and her friends and given her his shards. He had said they were a betrothal gift… But back then, she had ignored the significance to his ‘gift’, hadn’t really believed in it.

Now, after stumbling into Sesshomaru’s mating competition, winning, and coming to learn what it actually meant to be betrothed to a youkai, she belatedly realized perhaps his past gesture and her acceptance had more meaning than she realized.

She gazed into blue eyes, feeling trapped, out of her depths.

What was she to do? She couldn’t exactly return the shards to him since they didn’t really belong to him, and she needed them to complete the Shikon.

Floundering for an answer, unable to deny the expectant look on Koga’s face, Sesshomaru saved her when she heard his voice cut through their discussion.

“You forget, wolf, it’s not a betrothal gift if the object in question already belongs to the intended party.”

“What are you talking about?” demanded Koga

Kagome turned to stare at Sesshomaru, just as curious as Koga.

“Kagome is the Shikon no Miko, the keeper and protector of the Jewel of Four Souls. The shards you ‘gave’ to her did not, in fact, belong to you; therefore, you were merely returning her property, not giving her a betrothal gift.”

Kagome almost breathed a sigh of relief, having feared she had made a mistake in the past for accepting Koga’s shards. She was already having enough difficulties with Sesshomaru’s mating proposal. She didn’t need the added stress of finally being forced to take Koga’s claim of being his woman seriously.

Face turning beet red, Koga sputtered before promising, “I’ll give you another gift, Kagome, a real one. Something much better than jewel shards.”

Kagome shook her head and smiled sadly up at her friend.

“I’m sorry, Koga, but I’m going to have to decline. You’re my friend. I don’t want that to change between us, so I can’t accept a betrothal gift from you.”

She didn’t want to hurt his feelings, felt bad for the blow she had likely dealt him, but she had to follow her heart, and though it was confusing her at present when concerning Sesshomaru, she knew without a questionable doubt that she would never view Koga as anything more than a valued friend, and it was time he realized that.

“Kagome—“ Koga began, and she could see he was about to argue with her.

She had just steeled herself to the battle to come when Sesshomaru stepped forward, standing beside her. She then felt the familiar weight of his arm wrapping around her waist, his large, clawed hand, clasping her hip, tugging her towards him until she fit perfectly in the crook of his side.

Kagome blushed at the public display of ownership, of affection, but didn’t pull away.

Sesshomaru wasn’t doing anything wrong, just showing her words to be true, that they were dating. She couldn’t fault his need to physically display his claim on her as men in her time would do the same when another male was poaching on their territory.

His arm wrapped around her was for that purpose of chastely proclaiming to Koga that she was his.

“Are you hard of hearing, wolf? The miko has not only declined your suit but has openly stated that we are ‘dating’. She does not want you for a mate, so leave.”

Kagome winced at the harshness of Sesshomaru’s words and wanted to somehow lighten the blow but before she could decide whether to remain silent or speak up, Koga was already speaking, his body language and tone of voice aggressive.

“I refuse to hand Kagome over to a bastard like you. If you want her, then fight me for her!”

“Figh—“ began Kagome, surprised. “No, wait! That’s not necessary, Koga. I thought this was already settled. I’m here with Sesshomaru. I don’t want you to fight for me!”

“Calm yourself, miko,” Sesshomaru said, his arm unwrapped from around her waist.

Helplessly, she allowed him to gently set her aside so that she no longer stood between the two males.

“But… Sesshomaru—“

“It is not uncommon for youkai males to fight for a woman, Kagome. Though you champion my suite at present, other males may try to challenge my claim by proving themselves in a fight, to impress the female.”

Kagome frowned and opened her mouth to inform them both at how stupid they were acting, especially Koga, when the wolf spoke up first, interrupting her.

“Enough talk, dog!”

And with that, he lunged at Sesshomaru.

Koga should have been too fast for her to see, but Kagome saw his fist clearly as he aimed to smash Sesshomaru’s face in. She didn’t have enough time to gasp, because Sesshomaru was quicker. He caught Koga’s fist in the palm of his hand before tightening his grip, crushing bones. She knew he had, for she heard them snap sickeningly.

Crying out in both pain and surprise, Koga jumped back, retreating, his hand curled up close to his stomach. However, Sesshomaru seemed all business, gave no quarter and followed his opponent. When he struck, his fist made contact with Koga’s face, sending him flying across the meadow, only to fall in a heap on the ground.

“Is that…all you got, mutt?” Koga grunted, getting back to his feet slowly.

“Sesshomaru,” Kagome called softly, stalling him from meeting her friend’s foolhardy challenge.

Golden eyes flickered over to her, meeting her gaze, as Sesshomaru paused to hear her out.

“Just…don’t be too harsh on him, okay?” she murmured softly, knowing she couldn’t stop the males from letting off some testosterone. 

He nodded once in reply.

“If you’re too scared to come to me, then I’m coming to you!” shouted Koga.

Kagome watched helplessly as the males fought, unable to do anything to prevent a fight she found so pointless. She didn’t blame Sesshomaru for his part in this whole mess, for it was Koga who refused to listen to her time and time again, and chose to start this battle.

She hated it though.

She had never been one for senseless violence, and yet she had come to learn over the years that men thrived on it. She couldn’t understand it, didn’t want to understand why they thought answers lad behind the strength of a fist.

Koga came running before jumping in the air, performing a roundabout kick. Like his last attack, it didn’t land true, for Sesshomaru merely lifted his arm and blocked it with his bicep. Then, with his other hand, he flexed his claws and struck, slicing into Koga’s thigh.

Skin split, blood gushing from the deep laceration, meaty flesh showing through the outpouring of blood.

The move was so quick, Koga already retreating yet again, limping, but with her new abilities, she could see everything clearly. She noticed with gratitude that Sesshomaru hadn’t used his poison claws to inflict more damage. He was listening to her and not trying to kill her friend or maim him.

Again, he listened to her.

Though this was not an occasion where she would normally smile, her lips curved up slightly. Sesshomaru was trying, for her, because she had asked it of him.

Though she didn’t want to, desired nothing more than to look away and let the men pummel each other to their hearts’ content, Kagome didn’t look away. They were doing this for her—in a way. Koga fought to claim her, and Sesshomaru fought to keep her. It would dishonor them if she were to look away, and she wouldn’t do that to either of them, regardless if she thought this nothing but a senseless fight.

Brash as always, Koga charged again, though he was hampered by his leg injury. He tried to kick, punch, and claw at Sesshomaru, striking again and again, but not once did he land a blow.

The inuyoukai blocked each and every blow effortlessly, dodged and sidestepping, as if he were toying with his opponent, silently proving to Koga that no matter what he threw at him, it would never be enough to defeat him. A mental tactic, she knew, meant to both discourage and enrage.

She couldn’t tell if it discouraged Koga to see his attacks failing time and again, but she did see his anger spiking, saw it in his face, the tension in his body.

“Stop running away, you coward, and fight me!” Koga barked, breathing heavily while Sesshomaru didn’t seem to have even broken a sweat.

“As you wish,” Sesshomaru murmured, unruffled, not a hair out of place.

She noted that he hadn’t yet even drawn his sword, doubted he would.

In a move so fast even she had a hard time tracking him, Sesshomaru moved in, his fist nailing the wolf in his gut, bowing him over with a harsh, pain-filled gasp spilling from his lips. Without allowing him to recover, Sesshomaru used his other hand and chopped down on the back of Koga’s neck.

Next, when Koga started to fall towards the ground at the force of Sesshomaru’s blow, the inu lord lifted his knee towards his face.

The ookami’s head snapped back, blood gushing from what she would guess was a broken nose, and fell back, comatose on the ground, unmoving.

Eyes wide, Kagome ran towards Koga and fell to her knees beside him. She didn’t see the dark scowl that crossed Sesshomaru’s face as she hovered fretfully over her fallen friend.

He was out cold.

Shaking her head, she spoke over her shoulder at Sesshomaru.

“I can’t just leave him like this, for anyone to attack while he’s unconscious, but, after he wakes and telling him goodbye, could you take me back, to my room, Sesshomaru? I think I’ve had enough excitement for today.”

“As you wish, Kagome.”


	39. Let Go

That afternoon Kagome was out in the garden with Rin, watching the child romp around in gaiety, who even tried to get Haru to dance with her, which amused Kagome immensely. She lifted a hand to try and cover her smile, attempting and failing to look sympathetic in the face of the maid’s chagrin. Haru sent her a quick beseeching glance, silently begging to be saved, and with a small chuckle she didn’t attempt to suppress, Kagome rose to her feet, intending to help her friend out by distracting the jubilant child.  

Just as she was taking her first step to intercede, her eyes widened, the breath whooshing out of her lungs as if someone had sucker punched her, and she tensed. Someone was here, barely felt amongst all the many different demonic auras emanating from Sesshomaru’s castle, but there was no doubt that  _he_ was here.

Without consideration or warning to her friends, she turned on her heel so fast her bones cracked in her ankle, and ran for the front gates protecting the manor, almost tripping over the three layered kimono Haru had put her in. She tried to yank the yards of fabric up into her hands, but there was too much of it, aggravating her, for she was desperate to get to her destination, had to get there to see with her own eyes that she wasn’t imagining things.

_Wait for me! Dear God, please wait!_

Though the section of the garden she was in wasn’t all that far from the gates, it felt as if she were running for miles and miles, so great was her need to get to her destination— _now_. Sweating, panting heavily for it was a warm summer’s afternoon, and she was dressed in many garments, she feared she’d pass out from heat stroke long before she reached the gates.

Her heart was pounding a mile a minute. Because she was running or was it because  _he_ was here?

“Inuyashaaaaa!” she screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw the familiar red kimono in the distance, silver hair streaming behind her hanyou friend.

Her cry was so loud, filled with such longing and strong emotion that heads turned to regard her approach. Servants and warriors alike gaped at her, but she didn’t care, didn’t spare any of them a glance, saw only one man amongst the small crowd that had gathered.

Kagome even ignored the tall, regal youkai dressed in his trademark white garments with a red sakura blossom pattern on his haori sleeves. Of course she felt him there, always acutely aware of his presence, but even he was overlooked as tears began to fill her eyes as she watched a red blur streak towards her.

Familiar, strong arms wrapped around her back, holding her to a muscular chest, her face buried in his fire rat haori, his sandalwood scent filling her lungs. She didn’t care that she collided with his frame harder than was comfortable, smacking into him, and Inuyasha didn’t seem to notice how rough their embrace was either, for he held her tightly, almost cutting off her breath.

She just didn’t care.

He was here. Inuyasha had finally come for her.

“What took you so long to get here, stupid?” she sobbed into his chest, her voice coming out muffled, tears soaking the front of his haori.

“Keh, who’s the idiot here? You’re the one who’s crying like a baby,” came Inuyasha’s gruff reply.

Though his words were unsympathetic in the face of her tears, his voice was gentle for all its roughness, and he was holding her so tightly and so closely as if he would never let her go, couldn’t, wouldn’t.

She felt him bury his nose in her hair, his chest expanding in a huge rush of air as he took in her scent, breathing her in. One of his hands went to the back of her head, cupping her skull, claws scarping against her scalp as his fingers became entangled in her hair.

“Why did you go? Why did you leave, Kagome? I’ve been…so worried,” Inuyasha roughly whispered in her ear, his voice thick with suppressed emotion, as if he were just barely holding back tears of his own.

“It was an accident. I’m sorry…I’m so sorry…” Kagome said, her voice coming out higher at the last before another sob racked her frame.

She trembled against him, her hands fisted in the front of his haori as if she could physically keep him by her side, afraid that he might leave her.

He shushed her, whispering her name like a prayer.

She forgot about everyone, the people around them. At that moment, no one else existed because her relief was that fierce. She hadn’t realized just how nerve racking her life had been this past week, how confused and terrified she’d been. At least not until her rock had appeared, the one man she had looked up to ever since she’d unwittingly come to the Feudal Era.

Though she wasn’t the same helpless girl she was two years ago but a growing adult capable of taking care of and protecting herself, there were still times—such as this one—where she needed Inuyasha to hold her, to tell her that everything was going to be alright.

A hauntingly familiar voice interrupted their reunion then, shattering her elation.

“Perhaps you wish to be alone with her, Inuyasha, away from prying eyes.”

Kikyo’s voice filled the silence, her tone without infliction, cold, distant even.

At the sound of her voice, Kagome felt Inuyasha stiffen. She doubted he even breathed before pushing her roughly away from him with hands gripping her upper arms. She stared up at him with surprise, but he wasn’t looking at her. He was gazing over his shoulder, and she canted her body slightly so that she could follow his stare even though she already knew what she would find before her eyes fell on a woman dressed as a priestess—Kikyo.

The other miko stared back at them, her face carved from marble, but with her stronger eye sight, she saw a flicker of emotion swirling in Kikyo’s chocolate brown eyes. They mirrored her hurt before quickly masking her feelings.

Inuyasha let her go— _he let her go._

Worse, he turned away and took a hesitant step towards Kikyo, but what really broke her heart was the words he uttered next.

“Wait!” Inuyasha exclaimed, hands out in a placating manner. “It’s not what it looks like, Kikyo.”

“And what was such a passionate display supposed to look like?” Kikyo asked and Kagome couldn’t miss the sorrow that tinted her eyes once more, saw her resignation.

Being a woman herself, Kagome could relate all too well with what the other woman was feeling after witnessing the man you love in another woman’s arms. She’d felt the same pain over and over again when Inuyasha would repeatedly run after Kikyo, leaving her behind too many times to count. It was the same pain she felt now.

That, too, was familiar.

“No! Kikyo, it’s a misunderstanding… We were just… She’s my friend and she’s been missing for almost a week…” Inuyasha stuttered in a worried voice, trying to placate the woman he loved.

And Kagome had no doubt in her mind that he still loved her, would always love Kikyo—never her.

Kagome wanted to say something, to help her ‘friend’ when it was obvious he feared that Kikyo would think he was romantically involved with her, but no words came, her voice stolen from her by the pain she was feeling at his rejection of her—for another.

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me,” Kikyo interrupted. “Do whatever you like, Inuyasha. Spend time with my reincarnation as I know you’ve longed to do.”

Then the dead priestess acknowledged Sesshomaru, bowing respectfully before eyeing a servant meaningfully. To which Sesshomaru had the man escort the silent woman to a room in his castle. Kikyo walked right past Inuyasha, ignoring him when he called out to her, and continued walking.

Looking up into his face, Kagome saw the longing in the golden gaze he followed the retreating miko with, saw the old love and pain reflected there. Again she recalled his words, how he’d let her go, and felt her heart completely crumble. It was then that she knew he would never be hers, had never been.

So, she let  _him_  go and walked over to Sesshomaru, who had been a silent bystander, watching them. She saw his amber eyes flicker when they met hers, but he offered his arm when she drew nearer, and she took it gratefully. She didn’t object when he curled her close to his side, merely sank against him willingly.

She needed this, needed him.

“Kagome, what are you doing?!” Inuyasha exclaimed with surprise. Then she heard him growl, the animalistic rumble sounding vicious and yet confused. “What have you done to her, Sesshomaru?”

Kagome glanced over her shoulder at her friend without making the slightest attempt to move away from Sesshomaru. She wasn’t embarrassed to be seen by Inuyasha in such an intimate way with his brother as she thought she might have in the past. In fact, she didn’t even care. Didn’t feel like she was betraying him—not anymore.

Before she could formulate a reply, a confused expression dispelled the aggression that furrowed his brow and curled his lip. He blinked, then blinked again, eyes wide and uncomprehending as they stared at her. At first, she thought he was still reeling from witnessing the innocent embrace before him between her and Sesshomaru, but that assumption was quickly corrected.

“Kagome…you’re… Why do I sense demonic energy around you? And I’m not referring to the bastard beside you even though I want answers about that as well!” the hanyou blustered.

Reminded again that he had not been there for her during her recent trials when she had wished for him to come to her so desperately, she had a sinking suspicion as to what took him so long to arrive. It had to be why Kikyo had come to Sesshomaru’s castle with him and not Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Something must’ve happened to separate them, but since Inuyasha didn’t seem distraught over the absence of their friends, Kagome couldn’t seem to bring her laden heart to worry over much either. At least not yet.

Too much was on her mind, too many hurt feelings crushing her heart, emotions clouding her judgment. She needed time away from Inuyasha even though he had just arrived. She had much to think about, things to discuss with Sesshomaru.

“Not now, Inuyasha,” she murmured, meeting his achingly familiar golden eyes.

At her words, she saw those eyes dim in realization. His face closed up all except his far too expressive eyes which were filled with an apology for hurting her yet again when concerning Kikyo. Perhaps he was recalling the things he had just said after attempting to explain away their emotional hug to Kikyo, remembered pushing her away. She was reliving it, too.

“Kagome—“ he began roughly only to stumble to a halt and look away guiltily.

She turned away from him to look up at Sesshomaru. He returned her gaze, silently inquiring with his eyes what she would have of him. What must he be thinking, she wondered, after witnessing her racing into another man’s arms—his brother’s? They had recently agreed to make things work out between them, whatever those things entailed, and explore what it was they were feeling for one another.

Had her headlong dash to Inuyasha put doubts in his mind, made him think she was choosing his brother over him? She almost chuckled without amusement when she finally realized how it felt to be in Inuyasha’s shoes when he was forced to choose between her and Kikyo. It wasn’t a very pleasant place to be, but it also enlightened her, made her think and possibly come to some understanding to Inuyasha’s struggles.

“Can we go somewhere? Alone; away from here?”

His hand tightened around her hip, a sharp expression entering the stare he impaled her with, as if realizing the grave importance her words implied. A second later, he nodded regally, and his youki cloud floated around their feet once more, taking them into the air.

“Wait, Kagome! Sesshomaru! Where do you think you’re taking her? Get back here!”

“The miko and I wish to be alone, hanyou. A servant will escort you to a room,” Sesshomaru replied.

However, it seemed her friend was still going to argue.

“The hell you are!” Inuyasha shouted.

“Sit, boy.”

A surprised yelp was heard before a booming crash as Inuyasha went face first into the dirt.

They were several feet in their air already, and Kagome patted her hand on Sesshomaru’s chest, murmuring for him to wait a little longer.

“What the hell was that for, Kagome? I’m trying to save you!”

Kagome watched Inuyasha stumble to his feet, lifting his head to glare at her angrily for her actions.

“I don’t need you to save me, not anymore.”

She felt Sesshomaru stiffen at her words, his arm tightening around her, while Inuyasha gaped up at her wordlessly, before a crushed expression replaced the anger in his eyes.

Before he could speak, Kagome continued. “I need to talk to Sesshomaru right now. We’ll be back soon, Inuyasha.” Then she narrowed her eyes at her friend, who took a step back at the expression on her face as if scared of what she might do. “Don’t follow us,” she warned, her voice promising dire repercussions if he chose to ignore her.

Inuyasha’s eyes filled with understanding of her threat, eyes widening, before taking a hasty step back.

And with that, she nodded her head at Sesshomaru to take them away.


	40. Jealousy Whispers

Sesshomaru kept a secure hold on the small woman beside him, not only to keep her from tumbling from his youki cloud but also because he needed the physical closeness with her to make up for the disconcerting way he was feeling—as if with the return of her hanyou friend, the man she ‘loved’ had taken her farther away from him even though she was still in sight.

For the second time this day, another male dared touch what was his despite the obvious statement of Kagome’s scent that she was his intended mate. Though her betrothal scent was not in fact a true marking of intent as she had not obtained it through intercourse as was normal, his scent still covered her inside and out, a huge if silent proclamation to all that she was taken.

The first time with the ookami had nearly made him bare his fangs, especially after hearing that the fool had tried to claim her in name as his intended in the past. Sesshomaru had not known there was any other suitor other than his disgrace of a half-breed brother as an obstacle to claim the miko, but apparently, he had made a grievous error to think no one else would see her worth—worse, before he had. An even more horrendous mistake on his part he realized, but hopefully—despite the scene with Inuyasha—he was not too late.

Just thinking about that half-breed almost made him see red, a more violent emotion raging inside him than even the ookami’s presence had impacted on him, for this was the man—his half-brother—that Kagome claimed on too many occasions he wished to recall that she  _wanted_. For every reason she denied him, she gave a second standard to that worthless mutt.

She desired shared love in a mating—Inuyasha loved her not.

She wanted to be seen only for herself, not some…thing, an object—Inuyasha saw her as not only a jewel shard finder but the reincarnation of the clay miko.

She craved respect and acknowledgement of her achievements—Inuyasha gave her neither.

Though she didn’t want to give him false hope, she clung to it herself, denying his suit. At times like these, Sesshomaru clearly saw her faults—her hypocrisy. But how could he not care for her more on the realization that perhaps he was not as unworthy as he had previously thought if one as benevolent and innocent as she could make mistakes, too? Was there even the slightest hope that she had meant what she said before and wanted to try and make things work between them? Or had everything been dashed upon Inuyasha’s arrival?

Such as his name sake, he felt a killing rage to kill all adversaries—the ookami and his half-brother. Then maybe just maybe she would look only at him again as she had this morning, cling only to him, need only him. The desire, no, it was far stronger than that. The  _need_  to imprint himself on her flesh, her very being, clamored at him like vicious claws digging at his gut. Obviously, his scent alone upon her was not enough to thwart foolish males from approaching her—worse, touching her person.

He was the Western Lord and yet two males in the same day defied his claim, causing his inner beast to rage with fury and jealousy. The only recourse he could see without killing her  _friends_ was to mate her and be done with it.

Having never before been in this situation or anything remotely close to feeling such vast, strong emotions, Sesshomaru’s insecurities were threatening to take control of his actions and cause him to commit an act that would surely end with losing that which he tried so hard to secure to his side forevermore—Kagome.

His calm close to shattering under the weight of his new found emotions he felt for one human woman, Sesshomaru took them no farther than the oasis he had taken Kagome to once before. Thoughts of how inappropriate it might be to take her there considering the huge mistake he had made the previous time did not enter his mind as Sesshomaru landed silently.

He was just about to break said silence and tell her in no uncertain terms that she was his when her words shocked the very breath from his lungs.

“I don’t love him anymore.”

He blinked once, then twice, still uncomprehendingly. So great his disorientation, he didn’t have the presence of mind to tighten his hold on her hip when Kagome moved a few steps away from him, before regarding him with an expression he was regretfully all too familiar with—sorrow. All he could think was, had he once again put that look upon her face? And felt a heavy heart at the likely answer.

Yes, for surely, he had, though he was not aware of how. At least not yet. There was no doubt in his mind that he was about to hear the miko’s every painful thought—like daggers to his heart, drawing blood.

Stiffening his spine, he did his utmost best to keep his expression impassive. However, he remained silent under her confusing, perhaps misleading statement. If he spoke now, it might shatter what little control he had remaining to him, and his pride would not allow him to show his agony to her—to a woman who possibly was just about to inform him that she was leaving him for good. To be with Inuyasha.

A small, sad smile curved her lips. It pained him to see it upon her lovely face.

“No, that’s wrong, I think. I still love him. I suppose that will never change, but I no longer think it’s the love I used to crave from him. We will never be together. I realize that now.”  

Had his heart stopped beating for a second? That last statement was all he heard. Who did she speak of? He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that it was he.

In a voice gone hoarse, he asked, “Who do you speak of, miko?”

Not Kagome. He couldn’t call her by name, at least not right now.

She must have heard the strange quality to his voice, for she looked at him strangely. He silently willed her to speak, to answer, to put him out of his misery, for he had to know without a questionable doubt that it was all over for them even though it would be just the beginning of his despair, he was sure. And it  _was_ despair he felt. A pitiful, unappealing feeling. One he could not hope to escape from though he would try.

“Who? Inuyasha of course,” she said with some surprise as if the answer were obvious, and mayhap it was, but not to his clouded mind.

“Inuyasha,” he repeated stupidly.

Now it was her turn to appear desperate, her features filled with far more than sorrow as she took a hesitant step towards him.

“I meant it before when I said I wanted to be with you,” she cried out, a hand lifting to clench at her chest as if her heart were in pain—as his had been. Now hope blossomed, eroding the pain, lifting him away from his despondent thoughts.

“Please, you must believe me,” she begged, speaking fast as if she feared he would interrupt.

Kagome ran to him, colliding with his unarmored chest, black tresses flying. He reached for her, keeping her connected solidly with his chest though he still could not find his voice and speak. The relief he felt was overwhelming, but while he felt the pressure leave his breast, she seemed to absorb that emotion and take it upon herself. Or had she always felt this way, flying across the sky with him after the confrontation with Inuyasha, and he hadn’t noticed because he had been too wrapped up in his own despair? But what did she have to fear? He was soon to find out.

“Don’t misunderstand what you saw just now, I’m begging you. I didn’t mean for you to think I might be choosing Inuyasha over you again because I’m not!” She leaned back slightly to gaze up at him, and he felt her arms fold around his neck as she arched into him, dragged his head down closer to her.

“I choose you, Sesshomaru,” she said, tears in her eyes and dragged him that much farther down before kissing him with a desperation that shocked him almost as much as her words.

It was then that his mind clicked and made the connection with what she was saying, answering his questions from her actions and pained expression. She had thought he would misunderstand her impromptu embrace with his brother, thought with unknowing accuracy that he would view her actions as shunning him again for another. What was more? She thought she had ruined things between them, feared that he had finally had enough and was ready to give her the freedom she had wanted, demanded for since coming here. Until recently.

Her lips and tongue that sought entrance into his mouth was more desperate than skill. Her sexual assault—if one could call it that—surprised him. He knew he should draw back and reassure her that all was well between them now that he understood her feelings, that they were in accord with his own, but that was impossible to do with her mouth clinging to his. Though unskilled at present, the contact nevertheless had his body tightening with demands of its own.

Prolonging the moment if for just a little while longer, wanting to sip the sweet nectar of the inner recesses of her mouth, he cupped the back of her head, tilted his own for a better angle and pressed harder on her seeking lips, taking control. He opened his mouth and thrust his tongue deep inside her moist cavern, dueling with her tongue, fighting for dominance as her desperation made her just as aggressive as he. He mastered her with a skill that vastly surpassed her own, nipping and biting at her plump bottom lip, her tongue.

God, he’d needed this contact as much as Kagome seemed to, desperate to reconnect and prove to them both, to everyone, that she was his. Only his. Sesshomaru knew what she was doing, attempting to stamp her claim on him as he had done to her on numerous other occasions. It incited his lust, made it that much more difficult to draw back, but he did with much regret.

She tried to follow his retreat, attempted to draw him back to her with her new strength, with her hold around his neck, but he was still and always would be the stronger physically of the two of them as it should be.

“Please, Sesshomaru,” she implored huskily when he easily succeeded in drawing back a few inches, and met his eyes.

“Cease Kagome,” he murmured.

She froze, trepidation clear in her stare as she was still yet unaware of his thoughts. That she feared losing him to this extent—as fierce a fear as his own—humbled him as nothing else could have. Surely this proved that he meant more than a little to her?

“Fear not,” he told her in a low, intimate tone, sharing his breath with her, taking her own deep within his lungs. “This Sesshomaru has no intention of giving you to another. Ever.”

Kagome continued to look into his eyes, as if she feared deception. He did not let her doubt affect him negatively in anyway, merely returned her gaze with a straight forward, possessive and sincere expression. Her relief was instantaneous as she read his silent message, and the tension uncoiled from her body.

“Oh God,” she said with a hitch to her voice. “I was so worried that you thought I was rejecting you.”

If she intended to say more, he didn’t wait for her to continue but recaptured her mouth, and wrapped an arm tightly around her waist, keeping her plastered against his body. No space separated them. All save their clothes kept them from each other and at that moment, his garments became stifling. They were in the way to the contact he truly craved, but again, as he had done before, he tempered the lust rising within him, not wishing to take advantage of her distraught state and take more than she realized, before it was too late to stop and turn back.

However, the thought of her heavy with his child unceremoniously entered his mind. He wanted that in their future. Not just to create an heir as he had always viewed the need for pups, but to create a family—with her.

He’d give her his betrothal mark for sure if they continued. How he wanted to do just that, needed to make her his physically. It was difficult to pull back once more, to grasp her arms and force them from around his neck. He held her wrists between them like a shield, as if it were the only obstacle keeping him from ravishing her further.

He rested his forehead against hers. When her eyes closed, so did his.

“I will not take you at this moment, Kagome, even if you asked me to. Not like this.”

She nodded her head against his slightly, apparently understanding exactly what he meant. Both of their emotions were too high right now. Neither wanted to regret any more of what they did and felt for the other. With tender care, Sesshomaru kissed her forehead and kept his lips there for long seconds before drawing back.

“We must return to the castle,” he said with much regret. Despite his noble intentions, he still wished to linger here with her.

“I think I need a few minutes to myself, Sesshomaru.”

He drew back, not understanding her need for separation after what just happened between them. Surely she was not already regretting her actions? Again doubt assaulted his mind like a disease, and he despised its presence. He did not like being confused or uncertain under any circumstance, especially in this.

She must have seen something in his expression that gave away his thoughts.

Kagome shook her head, a small, beautiful smile on her face, and her tiny hand lifted to his face, and he felt her tracing his demonic markings over his cheekbones. He instinctively nuzzled into her gentle touch.

“It’s not what you’re thinking,” she murmured. “I just need a few minutes alone to collect myself before seeing my friend. Please?”

How could she read him so easily? Was he really losing his ability to mask his thoughts and emotions? Or was there a deeper meaning. Like she just…knew him?

Because she asked it of him and because she was in the relative safety of his fortress, he reluctantly nodded his head.

“I shall summon Ah-Uh. He’ll return you to me.” 

He hated the thought of their small separation, but he allowed it.

With a grateful smile she smiled at him once more and whispered her thanks. With one last look, staring deeply into her beloved eyes, he turned away and moved with all speed towards his dragon, a distance that took less than a minute with the speeds under his command. Another minute later, Ah-Uh was in the sky, flying towards his woman. And she was his.

Sesshomaru decided to wait for her in the courtyard, not wishing to enter his castle without her by his side. 


	41. Not Meant to Be

Kikyo was silent as one of Sesshomaru’s servants led her to a room he gifted for her use while she was in residence at his estate, aware of the muttering, agitated man following close on their heels, ignoring any who tried to lead him in another direction to his own room. Truthfully, she almost wished he had not followed, her feelings far too raw to deal with the discussion they were most likely to have once they were relatively alone; however, she couldn’t stop herself from feeling glad that Inuyasha hadn’t stayed with his ‘friend’ and chose to follow her instead. She was aware that it was wrong of her to feel so possessive of her past love, knowing that whatever feelings they yet harbored for each other would never bear fruit. There was one obstacle that love could never surmount.

Death; and there was no doubt that she was already dead, possessing a body that wasn’t even real flesh and bone. Blood did not flow through her body, her nonexistent heart did not beat, and she did not possess lungs in need of life giving air. Her stomach did not hunger for food, her throat did not clamor for the need to drink water. She was nothing, not even her soul intact, for she had been given but a small piece of her reincarnation’s soul just to animate the clay she was bound to. Worse, she needed the souls of the dead to continue on living in this half-life she clung to selfishly. How many lives had she condemned by her need to continue ‘living’? How many opportunities of new life—new reincarnations—had she stolen throughout these last two years of her ‘rebirth’?

She was a monster, an abomination worse than the corpses the witch Utako had created. At least she had not stolen another’s soul and destroyed it just so she could continue living. Kikyo clenched her fists as sorrow filled her entire being, forcing herself to take another step, following her guide in continual silence. She was a murderer. When she’d first awoken, brought back to life, her soul, what little she possessed of it, had been filled with hatred and retribution towards Inuyasha. Though now her rage was turned towards another target, the real perpetrator for her untimely demise—Naraku—for the longest time, she had not felt or acted like the woman she had once been when she was truly alive—warm, kind, considerate of others. At first, she hadn’t cared that she was destroying other people’s souls to thrive. Now? Not only did she care but she was filled with such guilt, that her sorrow and self-recriminations only grew when she recalled her past actions and inhuman thoughts towards something so precious—a person’s soul.

She’d damned so many, and until she died again and gave up the half-life she trod, she would only continue destroying more and more souls. Did Inuyasha and his friends really comprehend the atrocity she continued to commit? For once she consumed even one soul, it was worse than death, because she was forever extinguishing a life, unable to pass on to the next. Once consumed, the soul was forever eradicated once its life burned out inside her, signaling her need for another and another.

The servant bowed low to her in respect when he stopped to open her bedroom door for her. She wanted to scream and shout that she was not worthy for even the slightest show of respect, was not worthy to wear the pure robes of a miko she now adorned. She felt like an imposter every time she put them back on after a bath or after she awoke for another day.

Silently, she glided into her room, nodding her head in acknowledgement to the servant, feeling her clothes gently rasp against her flesh, a subtle reminder. The fabric burned with every smooth whisper of touch, reminding her of her hypocrisy in wearing them. Inuyasha followed her in; she could feel his familiar aura filling the room with his presence. Heart battered and bruised from her never ceasing mental torment, Kikyo had a strong urge to turn and run into his comforting arms and cry as if her heart was breaking. If it existed, the organ would already be in splinters.

“Kikyo…”

The soft, hesitant utterance of her name in  _his_  voice almost shattered the last shred of control she had over her raging emotions. She dug her nails into the palms of her hands again until they ached. Ignoring him for the moment, Kikyo stepped farther into the room, taking in the beauty and wealth it signified, and yet unmoved by the splendor of the décor. With knees gone stiff for the confrontation ahead, she moved towards the window and gazed outside at the perfect morning sun that blazed brightly over the rainbow of flowers outside. Nature’s beauty was likewise lost to her.

Without turning around to meet those beguiling, amber eyes, so inhuman with their golden hue and cat-like pupils and yet so beloved, she spoke, her voice hollow even to her own ears.

“Perhaps you should not be here, Inuyasha. I think it best if you returned to Kagome. I’m sure she has missed you as much if not more so as you have longed to see her.”

That she told him to return to another woman, knowing both parties had feelings for the other, tasted like venom in her mouth, but it had to be said. Though she craved for Inuyasha to stay, she also needed him to leave her. Whenever he was near, it became glaringly obvious of her shortcomings, that she hid a monster deep within herself.

All during the long, winding walk through his brother’s castle, Inuyasha was unable to dwell on the fact that he walked through an enemy’s home, forgetting for a time that Kagome had willingly sought to be alone with Sesshomaru. All his focus had been on the back of the woman he loved more than life itself. Kami, what a mess he was in! Once again Kagome had seen him in a favorably manner because of his need to appease both women, and Kikyo had seen him brashly embrace another. It was the same old conundrum he found himself in, loving two women and inadvertently hurting them both.

When he had been alone with Kikyo for that brief amount of time after saving her from that witch, he’d thought he’d been resolved in his split feelings and silently chosen to be with her, and yet, at the first sight of Kagome, his heart had kicked into overdrive, the relief and love he’d felt for the futuristic woman profound. How could any man love more than one woman at the same time?! However, insidious questions continued to creep inside his mind. Were they really two women when Kagome was Kikyo’s reincarnation? Did he really love Kagome completely for herself? Or did some small part of him feel so strongly for her because of her connection with the woman walking silently before him?

He didn’t know. He gritted his teeth, hating himself all over again. He was a bastard to even think such a thing about Kagome, for she was her own person. She wasn’t Kikyo despite the fact that they shared the same soul. In some ways, the two women were so similar, both kind and compassionate, but there was no doubt that they were vastly different people, and he loved them both for their unique personalities. However, it seemed he did not love Kagome enough to fully commit to her as he knew she wanted, not when Kikyo was alive. Even though she was so close to him, if he reached out he could touch her glistening, black hair; it felt like more than a chasm separated him from Kikyo.

He feared—knew—that so long as Kikyo walked this earth, he would never be able to fully commit to Kagome and not feel as if he was betraying the other woman. However, just the thought of losing Kikyo all over again to death filled him with crippling despair. It was his fault that she had died in the first place because of his inability to trust in the love she had given to him over fifty years ago. Sometimes, he wished she had never come back to life. Then, he would have been able to build a life with Kagome, and perhaps heal from his past with Kikyo. That thought, too, made him feel like a two-timing bastard.

Inuyasha had so many things he wanted to say to Kikyo, but he didn’t want a stranger to overhear such an intimate conversation, so he remained silent, both dreading and impatient for them to come to their destination. When the servant tried to have him led in a different direction to his own room, he bared his fangs and gruffly told the man to mind his own business. He didn’t care how inappropriate it looked for him to be following a woman to her room, to be shut away together. The gossips could speculate to their hearts content for all he cared. They mattered not. What mattered was that he talk to Kikyo.

Now—finally—closed off inside her room, his mouth opened but no sound spilled forth. What could he say? He tried calling to her, but stopped before actually really saying anything. Before he could make some sense of his thoughts and give voice to them, Kikyo beat him to it, and what she said lanced his heart like nothing else.

Walking up behind her, scant inches away from her back, he said gruffly, “Kikyo, there’s nothing…” he sighed. “We’re just friends.”

It was the truth and yet not wholly true. He had never made any promises to Kagome, save for always protecting her; however, what he felt for her was far more than the ties of friendship. Just saying the words felt like he was betraying Kagome, tasting like ashes on his tongue.

Finally, Kikyo turned to him, if only slightly by glancing at him from the corner of one eye briefly, before once again turning away from him, to gaze out of the window. That she continued to offer him her back felt like another kind of rejection, and it hurt—a lot.

“We both know that to be untrue. You speak unfaithfully just by uttering such nonsense.”

Frustration made him tense.

“How can you say that? Unfaithful? I made no promises to Kagome! We hugged because we missed each other. It’s just been…a difficult situation because she’s been missing for so long. If anything, I’d be unfaithful if we were more than friends!” he almost shouted the last.

Almost instantly, he wished he could bite back his words, for they revealed far too much of his inner thoughts, his inability to forget and move on from the love he felt for the woman before him. He saw how she tensed under his words, wondered if she would tell him—as she had before in the past—that nothing could come of a relationship between them. It hurt too much to hear her say those all too painfully true words. However, perhaps he needed her to say them once more, to again drive the nail in the coffin of his feelings for her.

But in the back of his mind, he wondered if she even loved him anymore. Was he the only one who felt this relentless emotion that was love between them? If the answer was no, did he really want her to say it? Maybe, those were the words he needed. Maybe then he could finally give up on the feeling he harbored for her and be with Kagome. Or maybe—more likely—he was just deluding himself to think he could ever stop loving Kikyo.

Still, he found himself asking, “Do I really mean nothing to you? After all this time? Do you…” he swallowed thickly before he could continue. “Do you not love me anymore?”

The air she had drawn into her body left her in a rush, a soundless gasp at the tortured questions he murmured to her. How was she to answer him? It was foolhardy to reveal just how much he still meant to her, not to mention cruel to give Inuyasha false hope that they could actually continue as they had once been so long ago. Feeling anger over what fate had dealt her, she lifted her hands to curl tightly around the windowsill.

“And if I said I still felt that way towards you, what then, Inuyasha?” she whispered heatedly, her eyes clenched shut as pain filtered across her face. Turning around swiftly, her hair and clothes swirling around her at her fast movement, she nailed him with her eyes, unable to continue with her false visage of being cool and calm. “I am dead,  _dead_! Worse, I must kill countless people just to sustain this body. How do expect us to be together when I do not belong to this world?”

Shock widened his eyes before denial gleamed brightly in his golden gaze.

“What are you talking about, Kikyo? You haven’t…You don’t kill people!”

She scoffed at his naivety, and even though she had to force the words out and admit to her sins, she had to make him understand that what she did to survive was worse than murder.

“Open your eyes for one minute and see what is actually happening before you. You’ve seen me absorb countless souls in the past. Once my soul stealers collect them for me and I take what is given, those souls are destroyed. They don’t go on to the next life as they should have gone. I… I killed their very existence,” she choked out the last, feeling the pain of that knowledge once again rip into her like jagged knives. 

Ashamed, she lowered her gaze, unable to continue meeting his own. Kami, she was a despicable woman. How could he stand to be near her? Surely even he would turn from her now in disgust and wish her fully dead.

“What..?” she heard him mutter, aghast at her revelation.

Turning away, she waved him away, unable to bear one more second of his company. Now he knew the full extent of her selfishness. She was laid bare in front of his scrutiny, and she couldn’t stand it. She was no longer the pure, kind woman she used to be, but a grotesque, perverted version of her old self. Perhaps now he would shun her as he rightly should and go back to the woman waiting for him—her reincarnation. Kagome was a far better woman than she had ever been anyway.

“Just…leave me.”

When strong arms snaked around her waist from behind, bringing her up tightly against a broad chest, she blinked teary eyes in confusion.

“Don’t,” Inuyasha said roughly behind her. “Don’t ask me to go because I can’t. I know it’s wrong, but..! Kikyo. Because it’s you, I don’t…I don’t care if you kill hundreds, thousands. I need you beside me. Maybe that makes me just as bad of a person, but I can’t seem to fully regret their deaths if that means I can spend one more moment with you.”

Her breath hitched at his confession, hope blooming in her breast even though she was aware of just how wrong it was for her to feel such elation at the cost of so many lives. Then she shook her head hard and tried to get away from him, struggling in his arms.

“Don’t say that! You can’t mean it. I can’t keep doing this, taking innocent souls and condemning them to a fate worse than death itself.”

When his arms loosened, she thought he meant to free her. Instead, he grabbed her shoulder tightly only to spin her around and pin her to his chest. His palm covered the back of her head, forcing her face into his chest, and if she actually needed air to breathe, his hold would have suffocated her.

“I won’t let you die!”

“It’s not your choice to make,” she countered, pushing back to glare up at him, seeing his stubborn, tortured expression, hurting for him, hurting for the both of them. “You can’t expect me to continue living like this. It’s no life I wish to live. What’s more, I’m not truly alive as I am, no matter what I do or wish otherwise!”

Determination settled over his expression. The resolve she saw in his eyes frightened her.

“If you die again, you won’t be going alone. Not this time,” he vowed in a hushed voice.

It wasn’t the first time he had made such a promise to her, and once, years ago, she had made the choice for him, to surrender both of their vows of revenge against Naraku, and drag Inuyasha to hell with her. That was back in the days when she was beginning to feel the love she had once felt for this man return to her, but she had still been more like a dark miko than the pure hearted woman she used to be, trapped in her soul’s black, vengeful cravings. Now? Hearing him say he would end his life just to be with her did not make her happy—not anymore. Instead, it filled her with such heartache she was surprised she did not die on the spot from the pain. She almost wished she would.

With a trembling hand, she ignored the first tear that spilled from her eye to trail down her cheek. Inuyasha was so warm, so strong and filled with life beneath her hand. His eyes were alive. She pictured them dull and lifeless, and the image was her undoing. More tears trailed down her face. How she was capable of such a display of emotion when her body was made of dirt and clay, she did not know, didn’t question the phenomenon, nor did she attempt to wipe them away. A fruitless attempt as only more would take their place in seconds.

“Once that was what I wished for,” she admitted. “But no longer.”

When he would have interrupted, Kikyo placed her fingers over his lips, stilling his words.

“Listen to me, please. The woman who desired your death, to follow her to hell, was not truly me, but my soul still consumed with hatred. Over time, my soul healed, the darkness receding, bringing me back to myself. I’m already dead. You know this, no matter how you try to deny it. You need to cease living in the past, for it has gone, unable to be reclaimed. Live, Inuyasha. Live and be happy. I love you so very much. Honor me by granting me this one wish.”

Wordlessly, he cupped her face in the palms of his hands and leaned down closer to her until his breath brushed against her face.

“How do you expect me to live when you are gone?”

“You did before, didn’t you? When you were finally freed from my spell?”

He shook his head. “At first when Kagome awakened me, I was filled with hatred towards you.” Kikyo could see how hard it was for him to admit such feelings he’d had of her.

“And when you learned the truth of my death? You still continued to live on,” she reminded him gently.

Pain filled his eyes at the undeniable truth. Then, thankfully, she saw reluctant acceptance in his gaze before he shut his eyes and kissed her forehead tenderly. Her own eyes closed as his lips touched her flesh, her love for him swelling inside of her.

“One day, we will met again in the next life,” he vowed, his lips moving like butterfly wings against her forehead.

Then he drew back slightly, prompting her to open her eyes to stare back at his uncompromising gaze.

“Promise me that you will stay alive long enough for me to kill Naraku for you. I will not rest until he has paid for what he did to you, and I need to be the one to tell you, to look you in the eyes with word of his death. Do this for me, please. Hold on just a while longer.” 

It wasn’t until that moment that Kikyo realized that she had intended to wither away, to not allow her soul collectors to give her any more souls and die in the next day or two. Already she had gone far longer than usual without another soul to sustain her, and she had the added strain on her body from her ordeal with Utako to contend with. If she didn’t allow her soul collectors to give her more soon, she had no doubt that she would die before the next sunrise. She felt weak, had struggled to hide her growing weariness from Inuyasha on their journey to Sesshomaru’s stronghold.

With full knowledge on both their parts as she nodded her head in agreement, they both willingly carried the weight of their sin to condemn more innocent lives. Their secret to take with them to the grave, a heavy burden they silently agreed to share. After her wordless acceptance to his demand—and it was a demand, not a request or plea—Kikyo tilted her head back when Inuyasha lowered his head, kissing her with all the pent up emotions inside of him. Without reservations, she returned his heated kiss, allowing the weight to lift from her shoulders if but for a moment as they lost themselves in each other’s arms.

Just a kiss. It could never be enough, but it was all either of them could have between them, for she could never allow him the full possession of her body as the act of physical love would be an insult to them both, because this clay imitation she wore was nothing to offer to the man she loved. 


	42. Change of Plans

_“I meant it before when I said I wanted to be with you. I choose you, Sesshomaru.”_

Sai gazed thunderstruck at the mirror in her hand. Though it no longer showed another’s reflection other than ‘her own’, she could not get the image of Kagome throwing herself into another’s arms, willingly kissing Lord Sesshomaru out of her mind. The miko’s words echoed through her mind, all but proclaiming her love for the demon lord of the West.

_How could she?_

Betrayal struck like a mortal blow. Heart pounding, Sai lifted her hand to her chest as pain radiated from it. So severe her shock, she hadn’t realized she spoke aloud.

“Do not fret, daughter.” She heard Lord Katasurou’s voice as if from a great distance. Had he patted her back? “I will make things right for you.”

Sai blinked.

That’s right. She was in her room with her ‘father’. He’d come earlier to inform her that guests had arrived, Sesshomaru’s hanyou brother and another miko that smelled of death. She had been forced to listen in angered silence when she’d heard about the emotion display between Sesshomaru-sama’s intended mate and bastard brother. How dare that worthless half-breed touch what was hers? Even her ‘father’ seemed genuinely furious over the whole situation, but she barely paid attention to his rant about Kagome being a horrible choice of mate if she just threw herself at any male other than her soon to be mate.

However, the true reason behind the Eastern Lord’s visit soon became apparent when he’d demanded she use her strange mirror to ‘show’ them where Lord Sesshomaru had taken Kagome, to eavesdrop. He’d assured her that no respecting demon would stand for their chosen female to make such a fool of them both and dissolve the union right then and there. Except, that hadn’t happened.

Now Sai was filled with hurt feelings and anger.

Kagome had betrayed her, made a mockery of her love by kissing another and devoting herself to him. How could she? How dare she?!  

Filled with increasing anger, she forgot all about her companion until he was gone, her bedroom door shutting lightly behind his quickly retreating back. Horror filled her chest, eyes wide open as realization hit.

He intended to kill her miko while she was alone, unarmed.

Sai shot to her feet and ran for her screen door, yanking it open with a  _crack_ , splintering the wood and rice paper panels in her haste. She barely noticed the destruction.

“Lord Kata—I mean, father! Wait!”

But he was already gone.

Dread wiped away any last traces of anger. Excuses for Kagome’s behavior easily entered her mind. The miko was just confused. She had no idea that someone lived only for the sake of loving her more than anyone else—her, Sai. More importantly, Kagome didn’t know what traitorous bastards both inu brothers were. They didn’t deserve her. She was too good for either mongrel. And the poor girl didn’t even know she was being played.

Well, no more. No one would ever hurt her miko again, not while she lived. She would treasure the little human, care for her, help her through this difficult time where the impossible was possible—a human having both spiritual and demonic auras.

And Katasurou-sama dared threaten to take Kagome away from her. He was going to kill her.

_No!_

She’d tear him limb from limb and feast upon his innards before she allowed  _that_ to happen.

Using every ounce of speed she could muster, she ran through the castle. But what was she to do? She couldn’t save Kagome without blowing her cover. Katasurou-sama would surely suspect there was something off about his daughter if she interfered. She’d accused Kagome of attacking her upon her arrival, had done what Naraku-sama had wished and shown a false memory of said attack to Katasurou-sama. If she defended Kagome now, surely she would be compromised.

And speaking of her dark lord, wasn’t this just the outcome he had hoped for? Intending for the Eastern Lord to kill his enemy, which would go a step further by alienating the East from the West and creating strife and possibly war between the two provinces?

Sai slowed to a stop, ignoring her surroundings as her mind swirled with thought after confusing thought. How could she consciously betray the one who’d saved her from certain death and gone a step further by gifting her with the power to exact vengeance on her murderers? Naraku-sama had never once betrayed her, and here she was contemplating betraying him.

She was a hypocrite.

Sai inhaled sharply at the realization. She’d killed her past love for her betrayal, and yet here she was, about to turn traitor on her lord. What manner of being was she to act in such a deplorable manner?

How could she not with her miko’s life on the line?

It seemed that she was at a crossroad in her life where she had to choose between her dark lord and Kagome. To hold fast to honor or forsake it all for love.  

_‘Don’t let me die.’_

 Her heart went into overdrive as she heard an all too familiar voice whisper behind her. Sai swung around, her eyes darting everywhere, trying to find the owner of that pain filled voice, but seeing no one.

_‘I don’t want to die.’_

“Kagome!” Sai cried out, whipping around again but finding no one at her back.

She remembered now—her dream from the other night. She’d been embracing her miko when all of a sudden Naraku had killed her right before her eyes. Panting, Sai stumbled over to the wall and braced her hand on the solid wood. She was hyperventilating. She couldn’t get enough air into her lungs. She was suffocating.

“It was just a dream,” she panted, trying to use her own voice to validate truth from fiction. “It was just a dream! It wasn’t real.”

_But it soon won’t be. If Katasurou-sama had his way, he’d make it a reality._

Sai’s hand fluttered to her throat in dismay. If she didn’t do something to save the miko now, Kagome would be dead, and Sai could not bear it. With only a small twinge of consciousness, love won out against honor.

Once again she was racing through the castle halls, ignoring the servants that threw themselves out of her path. But what was she to do? Her presence and adamant refusal to allow Katasurou-sama to murder Kagome might result in worse consequences. Before she could reach a conclusion, she was outside, and Sesshomaru-sama stood regally before her. She stumbled to a halt just as he was turning to look at her. What a sight she must appear to the powerful lord, face flushed, panting, hair and clothes probably out of order from her mad dash.

If he was surprised by her appearance, Sesshomaru-sama made no mention of it, and his flat expression remained intact.

“Akahana-hime,” he greeted with a small bow of his head. “Is anything amiss?”

“Ah…no,” she stuttered, before inspiration made her recant her previous statement. “I mean, yes!”

One silver brow lifted in answer.

Taking a halting step forward, she spoke in a rush without thinking things through sufficiently. “You have to help me. I mean the miko… Kata—ah… my father is going after Kagome. I fear what he might do. You have to stop him—“

He didn’t even wait for her to finish or to demand answers from her. Sesshomaru was gone, presumably to go after Katasurou-sama and protect the miko.  

Had she erred by involving Sesshomaru? Before she could regret her impulsiveness, the sound of quick steps came closer from behind.

“Did you say Miko Kagome?! Is she in trouble?”

Sai turned to gaze at the servant woman who stumbled to a halt before her. A flush appeared across the maid’s face—Kagome’s maid, she knew—and she bowed low before her.

“Forgive me, hime. I do not mean to be rude, but… Is the miko alright?”

Another idea solidified in Sai’s mind. Her mind in overdrive, she settled on this new course of action without much deliberation. She had to save Kagome and that meant cutting all ties with Naraku-sama and sheltering her miko from all harm. To do that, she needed to gain access to Kagome.

“The things we do for love,” she told the confused servant, as she took a purposeful stride forward.

*********With Kagome**********

Kagome breathed a small sigh of relief and smiled. Then she chuckled. Everything seemed so surreal. She’d gone from rejecting Sesshomaru’s advances to being terrified of losing him. So afraid that she’d gone and said things like a complete madwoman. Acted like one, too. And yet she was happy. Confused but content. There was no certainty where this strange relationship was headed with Sesshomaru—of all men. Though she knew where he wanted things to go, she was not so sure. Everything was happening too fast.

Yes, she was attracted to Sesshomaru, felt connected to him on a deeply emotional level, but did she love him? She thought she might and that’s what scared her. Instead of love being simple as she’d always thought it would be, it was more complex than she had realized. Did he love her, too? She thought he might. Like her, Sesshomaru seemed to be struggling with his feelings. He wanted her as his mate, to build a family with her. Not later, but now.

Love aside, she believed things were progressing too quickly. She was too young to be married, a nineteen-year-old girl. And having children at this age? The responsibility of having both a husband and kids was huge. They had only been dating—in a weird fashion—for a couple days! That’s way too soon to commit to something as major as marriage—or mating as the case may be—right? Perhaps things were different in the Feudal Era, as well as youkai mating, but she hadn’t been born to this time. She was a modern girl with modern thinking. Would she even fit in with Sesshomaru’s world of high-class society?

Kagome stiffened.

No, she wasn’t from this time period. Did she really belong here? What was more, if she did mate with Sesshomaru, that would make her the Lady of the West. Did she really want  _that_  kind of responsibility along with everything else? She didn’t know the first thing about being a lady from this era. Surely she’d be a disappointment in her new role and embarrass Sesshomaru. It would devastate her to disappoint him.

And yet, she couldn’t bear the thought of leaving him.

Someone was coming.

Kagome spun around, eyes narrowed when she felt a familiar aura approaching. A tall man stepped calmly from behind a tree moments later.

“Lord Katasurou.” She bowed slightly, never taking her eyes off the Eastern Lord. “What are you doing here?”

“Disrespectful as usual, human,” he commented almost good-naturedly.

“I am as respectful as the person who speaks to me.”

He ignored her flippant comment. A malicious gleam entered his feline-like gaze, making her uneasy.

“Left all alone, were you? Where is your protector? Has Lord Sesshomaru abandoned you and finally realized your lack of worth?”

Her back went ramrod straight. She wasn’t going to listen to this, not from him, the hateful and pompous man.

“Step aside. I am leaving now. Good day to you.”

Kagome took a step to the side, planned to move around him, but he stepped in her path, blocking her escape. Tension thrummed through the air, and when Katasurou’s youki spiked, she flared her reiki in warning. Did he think to intimidate her?  

“You aren’t going anywhere until I dismiss you,” he growled, the sound much like a massive lion about to pounce on his prey.

There was no doubt in her mind that  _she_  was the prey. What was he playing at? What did he want from her?”

“What do you want?” she inquired, tensing, cursing herself silently for not having a bow with her. Though she could fight without one, she would feel much more at ease with one in hand.

If he attacked her, did she really stand a chance against a daiyoukai? And what if a battle did commence, was she to try to kill him? Surely she would cause an all out war between the East and West if she succeeded in killing him before he killed her, and that she couldn’t do. Should she bind him, then? At least long enough for her to escape?

Anger morphed the Eastern Lord’s handsome face into an ugly snarl.

“You dared to injure my daughter with one of your spiritual arrows, even tried to kill her, and take her away from me. I come to repay the debt with your miserable life, human.”

Kagome didn’t have a chance to respond. Katasurou struck.

Calling forth her reiki, she fell to the forest floor with youkai speed and erected a barrier around her crouched form. The smaller the barrier, the less energy she had to put out to create it. It didn’t matter. Katasurou crashed into it with such force, her shield wavered.

He snarled at her, baring his fangs, eyes gone red with bloodlust.

Shit.

Sending more waves of energy into her barrier, Kagome could almost feel the blows he rained down on it. Dear God! Such strength! And she had to defend herself against  _that_  without killing him? No one had ever been able to get past her barrier since she’d learned how to master the technique over a year ago. And yet Katasurou threatened to do so by just sheer strength.

“Stop this, Lord Katasurou!”

_BAM!_

He wasn’t listening.

He hit her barrier again. She gasped from the force of the blow, quickly putting more energy into her barrier to keep it standing.

“I am Sesshomaru’s, Lord of the West’s, intended mate! By attacking me, you threaten war between the East and West. Is that really what you want?!”

_Bam, bam, BAM!_

“As if such a powerful demon would have a pathetic human miko as his mate when my daughter is here to stand beside him with pride and honor!”

He struck her barrier again but this time with his youki strengthening his blow. She had precious seconds before he tore through her defenses. Lifting her hands, she moved them together in intricate designs, her reiki pulsing around her. She intended to bind him with her magic, but as her reiki built, her youki came to the fore, to aid in her defense reflexively. Instantly her reiki fluxed, trying to attack her youki, seeing it as a new threat. In seconds, her two energies fought each other, and her concentration was shot, her binding spell incomplete and dispersed without being cast.

Kagome cried out. Like her binding spell, her barrier wavered, losing strength. She barely felt it when it fell as the Eastern Lord punched it again.

“What the…  _What_  are you?” He stumbled to a stop, gazing at her with wide-eyed confusion.

She clutched at her chest, unable to focus on Katasurou while her reiki and youki fought for supremacy. Red and blue electricity flowed across her body, a few jagged sparks flying outward. One crashed into a tree, fire erupting from the trunk as it crashed down to the ground. Another beam hit a large boulder, fragments shooting everywhere from the impact. Others scattered across the ground harmlessly.

“So, what Lord Sesshomaru said was true. You do possess youki energy along with your reiki.” Katasurou cast her a pitiful look, disgusted by her lack of control, further proving herself unworthy of being the Lady of the West. A human possessing both reiki and youki. She was more of an abomination than a half-demon, a being that should not exist.

“I will end your suffering.”

He advanced but as if sensing his evil intent, her fighting auras turned on him as well, striking him with massive electrical pulses that tore his skin. Bleeding, angry, he roared and blasted her with his own youki. It hit her square in the chest. Even as her energies rose to protect her, to shield her from his attack, they weren’t working cohesively together, and Kagome was flung back.

Her head hit a tree, knocking her unconscious. Her energies flickered out, leaving her defenseless.

Katasurou advanced on her prone figure, flexing his claws in murderous intent. However, he never reached her. From the corner of his eye he saw a sword swing towards him, intending to sever his head from his shoulders. He ducked, then jumped back several paces as Lord Sesshomaru arrived, placing himself between him and the miko.

“You dare break my hospitality by attacking my future mate?”

Katasurou growled, incited by the impromptu interruption.

“She is not worthy to be your mate! What’s more, she tried to kill my daughter. I’ll have her head for her actions.”

“Your daughter was injured in this Sesshomaru’s mating hunt. All combatants knew the dangers. Death by other like greedy females were a possibility, and your daughter accepted the dangers just as the rest of them had,” Sesshomaru seethed, his youki pulsing around them angrily.

“As if that justifies her—“

“My lord!”

Both males tensed as a demoness interrupted them. She stepped closer to Sesshomaru with a worried expression. She bowed low to him, ignoring Katasurou when she spoke.

“Sesshomaru-sama. I have been informed of the miko’s danger and came to take her to safety if that is your wish.” She bowed again.

Sesshomaru eyed Kagome’s maid for a brief second before motioning for her to rise. “Take your mistress back to the castle. Have guards stationed near her until I return. Katasurou-sama and I have unfinished business to discuss.”

“Hai, my lord,” Haru said with relief, and rushed behind him.

Sesshomaru kept himself between the two women and the Eastern Lord to make sure they escaped safely.

When they were gone, the miko carried in Haru’s arms, the lion demon snarled.

“How did you know I was here?” he demanded.

Katasurou couldn’t understand it. He thought he’d have plenty of time to dispatch the troublesome miko before anyone was aware. How had Lord Sesshomaru known of his intent so quickly?

“Your daughter told me.”

He blinked in surprise. “You lie! Akahana would never do that! She wouldn’t protect the one who had tried to kill her or give up the opportunity to mate with the man she wanted. And that so happens to be you, Sesshomaru-sama.”

“This Sesshomaru does not lie.”

Katasurou opened his mouth to speak, but a strange aura caught his attention. It was retreating, moving away from his host’s castle.

“Naraku,” Sesshomaru spat before eyeing him with cold eyes. “We will finish this  _discussion_  later.”

Then he was gone. Not wanting to be left behind, especially not after hearing the vile hanyou’s name that had been like a plague to these lands of late, Katasurou followed.

**********With Sai**********

A few minutes ago…

Sai raced towards the flaring auras of the two powerful daiyoukai, using every ounce of speed she could force from her legs. The wound on her shoulder was not completely healed and would probably leave a scar; however, after four days, her body was finally almost fully recovered from her ordeal. Remembering just how badly she’d been injured after just one reiki charged arrow made her realize just how powerful some ningen were. Were all miko and monks that powerful? Or had that walking corpse been stronger than most?

Only once before had she tasted the purification powers of a miko, when Kagome had blasted her away from her person, after she’d tried to kiss the wounded human again. At the time, though the attack had stung and left a burn mark upon her chest, the pain had been nowhere near as fierce as the dead woman’s. Perhaps Kagome had been weakened from previous battles, unable to produce anything more powerful. If so, just how strong was her little miko? Would Kagome attack her after just the sight of her?

Surely not.

But just in case, knowing that while she cherished the human above all else, Kagome saw her as an enemy because of her association with Naraku-sama. Well no more. Though it pained her to turn her back on her lord, she could not let him kill the miko. Maybe she could convince Kagome to give up on going after Naraku and live peacefully with her. How perfect that life would be—to love and be loved.

Encouraged, Sai rounded a tree and stopped at the sight of the two daiyoukai facing off, a sound of dismay almost escaping her at the sight of Kagome’s prone form. She wasn’t moving. But she wasn’t dead. Sai could hear the miko’s heart beating. Thank Kami.

Swallowing thickly, Sai hoped her nervousness wasn’t too obvious, and if it was, hopefully both males would think it was because she worried for her ‘mistress’. Previously, she had taken Kagome’s maid Haru aside. The trusting fool hadn’t seen it coming when she’d ripped her neck apart, almost severing her head from her shoulders with her claws. Not knowing who might sense her, she quickly used her new powers and absorbed the dead woman into her flesh. Like Naraku, this gave her the ability to not only look like Haru, but have her scent and powers for her own. A believable replica.

Another life ended by her claws. She didn’t care. This death was necessary for her to free Kagome from this prison, surrounded by people who claimed to care for her, while being deceitful, vile creatures bent on ruining her. She had to move fast. Even now Inuyasha, the bastard, may already be after her, having sensed the powers Naraku-sama had gifted to her.

“Take your mistress back to the castle. Have guards stationed near her until I return. Katasurou-sama and I have unfinished business to discuss.”

Sai almost breathed a sigh of relief at Lord Sesshomaru’s command but refrained and moved to do as commanded. Carrying the unconscious miko in her arms, her knees went weak. Finally she had her love back where she belonged. It had felt like an eternity since last she had touched her. But now wasn’t the time to rejoice. They still had to escape, so she ran away from the two daiyoukai. At first, she ran towards the castle, making it seem as if she did as commanded before running in the opposite direction.

But there was still Sesshomaru’s barrier to contend with. Sai grinned, more a baring of fangs than a real smile. Lord Sesshomaru thought his barrier impenetrable? Wrong. Naraku was the only one who had ever created the perfect force field. Even though it brought further attention to herself, she used her new powers and created a barrier that was an exact duplicate of Naraku’s and slammed into Sesshomaru’s barrier in a head on collision.

Energy snapped and crackled around her sphere of protection as Sesshomaru’s barrier bent outward, trying to hold strong under her onslaught. She wasn’t about to let that happen. She had someone to protect and nothing and no one was going to get in her way! With a shout, her fangs bared, Sai pushed harder and harder against Sesshomaru’s barrier, sparks flying everywhere, until finally, she broke free.

Like a shot, Sai sped through the opening before it could close again. Then, using her miasma, she killed any trace of her and Kagome’s scent before disappearing into the air. She went higher and higher until the clouds above hid her from prying eyes. She couldn’t stop or slow down. There was still a chance Lord Sesshomaru would catch up to her and take Kagome from her.  

A rumbling growl emanated from her chest. Let him try. She’d kill anyone who got between her and her miko again. 


	43. Unmasked

_What was_ he _doing here? How did he breach this Sesshomaru’s barrier?_

Sesshomaru’s mind was deadly sharp, his intent was to find his target and eliminate him once and for all, but as he took his next running step, shock almost froze him to the spot. Kagome. Her scent was here, not back at his castle where she’d be safe. The trail was fresh, so strong in the air she had to have been travelling this way only moments ago. And there was another. Haru’s scent was here, too.

A snarl curled his upper lip, baring a pointed fang in an unaccustomed show of anger. What was Kagome’s maid doing taking her charge away from his home? His heart stuttered when he realized just where the two females’ trail was headed—towards the breach in his barrier made by Naraku.

And then he was there, standing in the place where Naraku had broken through, but as if it had never happened, his barrier remained standing, the hole patched. Before he could even begin to answer any of the many questions circling within his mind, Inuyasha, carrying the dead priestess, arrived.

“Sesshomaru! Where is he?! I know he was here. I can smell the filthy bastard. Where is Naraku?” Inuyasha hollered.

Though his words were aggressive, Sesshomaru turned his head to watch his brother gently lower his burden to the ground. They stared at him, their expressions expecting answers he was trying to answer himself.

“A better question to ask is how a lowly hanyou infiltrated your home without you being aware, Lord Sesshomaru?” Katasurou asked, having followed close on his heels.

Sesshomaru had known that the Eastern Lord was on his tail, but he hadn’t feared an attack from behind. Katasurou might have tried to go unnoticed and kill his future happiness, but the male would want a fair match between them if it was his intent to kill him, that Sesshomaru was certain of if nothing else, and right now, he was not certain of much.

“That is an excellent question,” Kikyo said, glancing at the Eastern Lord without recognition before turning her stare back to Sesshomaru. “How did any of us not know of his presence here?” Then she left Inuyasha’s side to stand toe-to-toe with his barrier, her hand uplifted but not touching it, as if sensing its power. “This barrier is strong. There’s no way he could have gotten in without your knowledge at least, Sesshomaru-sama.”

Again she turned to stare at him.

Sesshomaru didn’t say anything, merely returned her penetrating gaze. There  _was_  no way for anyone to get past without his knowing, and he refused to state the obvious or defend his defenses to her or anyone.

But then Inuyasha had to open his mouth and draw his ire upon himself.

“Keh, what’s wrong, Sesshomaru? Is your barrier so weak you didn’t notice someone breaking in?”

“Half-breed—” Sesshomaru snarled in warning, taking a step towards the aggravating twerp only to be interrupted.

“That’s enough, Inuyasha,” Kikyo said, which shut his brother up instantly.

“No one could have gotten past without his knowing—no one. Which leads me to believe, Naraku was welcomed within.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time Sesshomaru-sama has allowed an enemy entrance,” sneered Katasurou.

Was everyone trying to piss him off, Sesshomaru wondered, turning his glare on the Eastern Lord.

“ _You_  are here,” he murmured meaningfully.

Katasurou stiffened at the implication that he was now considered an enemy.

“What are you saying, Kikyo?” asked a confused Inuyasha.

Suddenly, understanding struck the Western Lord.

“Sai,” Sesshomaru muttered, confusing everyone around him.

“What? If you’ve got something to say, then say it,” spat Inuyasha. “We don’t have time for this. Where’s Kagome?! I caught her scent. She was here. If Naraku has her, we have to save her!”

Unimpressed by his brother’s show of anger and impatience, Sesshomaru explained. “Kagome informed me about Naraku’s latest incarnation, how she was different from the rest. A demoness named Sai was on the brink of death, and Naraku offered her new life and vengeance on the ones who tried to slay her in exchange for fidelity to him.”

“Never heard of her,” Inuyasha replied, unimpressed by the news that Naraku had yet another incarnation running around.

“So, this woman was not purely created from Naraku’s flesh. What else do you know about this woman?” Kikyo inquired.

“Only that she seems to have the shape shifting powers unique to Naraku by absorbing the bodies of those she’s slain. Sai can also produce miasma.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Inuyasha interrupted. “What does this woman have anything to do with Kagome? And how does Kagome know about Sai when this is the first I’ve heard of her?”

“Sai infiltrated your mating competition, didn’t she, Sesshomaru-sama?” Kikyo asked. “And that’s how Kagome learned of her. They both were there.”

Wordlessly, he nodded his head in confirmation.

“There is one other thing,” Sesshomaru began, making connections with what little he knew. “Sai has an attraction for her gender.”

“Wha…” Inuyasha stared dumbfounded at his brother.

Silent up till this moment, Katasurou made a disgusted sound. “That’s unnatural. Goes against every law of nature.” Then he pointedly glanced at Inuyasha, wordlessly implying that he, too, went against nature, being half-human and half-demon.

Getting the hint, Inuyasha bristled. “You got something to say to me, bastard?!”

“I believe I just did.”

Growling, he took a step towards the Eastern Lord, but Kikyo’s hand on his biceps stayed him.

“Now is not the time, Inuyasha,” she told him. Meeting his gaze for but a moment, making sure he heeded her, she glanced back at Sesshomaru, and he could see that she was making a similar connection as he had. 

“Kagome was taken…” she murmured.

Sesshomaru nodded. “By her maid, Haru, but I now suspect that she was Sai in disguise.”

Now that everyone understood that it had been Sai and not Naraku who had broken through, all discussion ceased. They had yet to learn how she had gotten in or what her true form looked like, but right now, they had a miko to locate. Inuyasha and Kikyo went in one direction as soon as Sesshomaru opened the way for them, while Sesshomaru took to the skies in another direction. Katasurou remained behind at Sesshomaru’s insistence. They still had unfinished business, and he didn’t want the Eastern Lord assisting in the search since he could not be trusted to bring her back alive. Katasurou didn’t seem to mind as he had no desire to see to a worthless miko’s safety and headed back to his borrowed quarters.

Hours later, both parties returned without any news. Sai’s trail had disappeared. However, while they were away, new guests had arrived at Sesshomaru’s castle—the rest of Inuyasha’s pack along with a newcomer. That wasn’t the only news that awaited them. Akahana-hime was gone, and Katasurou was in a rage over her absence. Everyone, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha’s pack and Yasuhiro, along with Katasurou were present in Sesshomaru’s study. It hadn’t started out that way.

Sesshomaru had summoned all but Katasurou into his study, bringing Sango and Miroku up to speed on the past week’s development concerning Kagome. Inuyasha and his friends—save for Kikyo—voiced collective words of surprise over the fact that not only had Kagome stumbled upon Sesshomaru’s mating competition but had actually won, that Sesshomaru seemed pleased with the outcome and desired to make her his mate, but also the added drama that Kagome was turning into a youkai.

Before anyone could get over their shock, Katasurou had exploded into the study without warning, demanding to know where his missing daughter was.

“Akahana?” Miroku said in surprise, gazing at the enraged lion youkai.

Sango grabbed a hold of his robes. “I know what you’re thinking, monk, but I doubt we are talking about the same demoness.”

“ _Human_ , do you know where my daughter is?” Katasurou demanded heatedly, taking a threatening step towards Miroku as if he’d throttle the information out of him if he had to.

Tension filled the air, escalating higher still when the Eastern Lord’s ire rose, amber eyes fixated on his prey.

“There is to be no combat within my home,” warned Sesshomaru in a low, threatening voice.

He was seated behind his desk, while everyone else either sat or stood on the other side of the large wooden structure. Inuyasha and Katasurou were the only ones standing, both tense. Katasurou was ready to attack Miroku, while Inuyasha prepared to defend his friend if necessary.

“Katasurou-sama,” Sango implored, rising to her knees beside Miroku, Yasuhiro on the other, gazing at the Eastern Lord. “Miroku thinks we might know who your daughter is, but I’m not so sure. The woman we met could possibly coincidently share the same name as your daughter.”

“Tell me any way,” Katasurou demanded, visibly taking ahold of his anger and controlling it.

“Ah…well…” Sango began, trying to think where to begin only to have Miroku take charge.

“It was about a week ago. We—Sango, Inuyasha, and I—were searching for our friend, Kagome. She had disappeared. Her trail ended at Sesshomaru-sama’s barrier. That’s where we met Akahana. She had been one of the combating females and informed us that Kagome was participating as well. She also said she would help us locate Kagome.”

“Keh, but not out of the kindness of her heart,” muttered Inuyasha, but everyone ignored him.

The news only seemed to aggravate Katasurou more, a confused expression bridging his eyebrows together. “Why would she do that? Your _friend_  tried to kill my daughter with one of her spiritual arrows. She was lucky to have survived a direct hit.”

Sango lifted a hand to her mouth, eyes wide. Sensing her upset, Yasuhiro placed his palm on her knee comfortingly. This did not go unnoticed by Miroku who shot the demon a dirty look.

“What? What?! I can see it on your faces. There’s something you’re not telling me,” grated Katasurou, looking from Miroku to Sango and back again.

“Eh…it wasn’t Kagome who shot Akahana…” Sango murmured, glancing at Kikyo quickly.

“Was Akahana shot in the shoulder, milord?” questioned Miroku gravelly.

Katasurou nodded tightly before he noticed where Sango’s gaze went, and his eyes narrowed on Kikyo.

“ _You_?” he breathed questioningly. “You’re the one who tried to kill my daughter?!”

Inuyasha was quick to step between Katasurou and Kikyo in case he decided to attack, hand on his sword hilt. “Weren’t you listening? That wasn’t your daughter. It was Sai disguised as Akahana.” 

That brought the Eastern Lord up short.  

“At least now we know how Sai came to be in Sesshomaru-sama’s castle,” Kikyo said as the silence thickened.

“But not why she took Kagome,” Miroku interjected.

“To either kill her herself or give her to Naraku to kill,” Inuyasha said like it was obvious.

“Doubtful,” Sesshomaru said.

“And how do you know that?” Inuyasha demanded.

Sesshomaru was silent a moment before answering. “Kagome believes that Sai was interested in her as a woman.” Here he hesitated, the words tasting like ash on his tongue. “Sai made advances towards her.”

The silence that followed his revelation was deafening only for Miroku to ask with an innocent expression, “What exactly did Sai try to do? Did she try to fondle—”

Then he grunted after Sango nailed his gut with her elbow, cutting off his words and breath.

“Pervert,” she muttered, shooting him with a scowl.

“You believe Sai has fallen in love with Kagome?” inquired Kikyo.

Sesshomaru nodded silently. “It’s possible she has turned against Naraku and wishes to keep Kagome for herself.”

“And how do you know that?” Inuyasha demanded again. “It’s just as likely she plans on giving Kagome up to Naraku.”

“Perhaps.”

“What are we to do?” Sango asked worriedly. “Even if Sai wasn’t working for Naraku anymore, that doesn’t mean Kagome is out of danger.”

“This Sesshomaru will send search parties to locate her. The rest of us will remain here—”

“The hell you say!” shouted Inuyasha. “I’m going to look for her, too.”

As if he had not been interrupted, Sesshomaru continued. “That way, once she has been found, news will be brought back and we all will know of her location and not run around in circles.”

No one had anything to say against that. As if their silence was answer enough, Sesshomaru summoned a servant, dispatching a small army of soldiers to travel in groups of two and spread out, searching the surrounding area for Kagome’s whereabouts.

“Sesshomaru-sama,” Katasurou said, stepping forward to gain his attention. “I wish to sincerely apologize for my actions against your…intended mate.”

“The hell she is,” grumbled Inuyasha beneath his breath.

“I realize now that Akahana was not actually my daughter. If that is so, then she is already… Well, and we have a like enemy more so than before, Naraku and this Sai woman. It is my sincere hope that we have not crossed the path of no return and become enemies. I wish to assist in your betrothed’s safe return.”

Sesshomaru stared at the other ruling lord for long moments. “Considering the unusual circumstances, this Sesshomaru will accept your regrets and offer of aid. But know this,” he warned. “If you dare make another attempt on her life by deed or order, our alliance is over, and I  _will_  kill you.”

Katasurou nodded in agreement. He couldn’t believe he had been so fooled by an imposter. Then the full weight of his loss hit him. Akahana was truly dead. His beloved daughter was gone, and he had to be alone, not wishing anyone to be witness to his all-consuming grief. No one stopped him or questioned him when he departed.

“I suggest the rest of you return to your rooms,” Sesshomaru ordered, and all but one did so willingly as there really was nothing else to do at this point to help Kagome.

“Why do you linger, brother?”

Sesshomaru glanced over at Inuyasha who had moved towards the window instead of the door. Though he couldn’t see the boy’s face, he could tell Inuyasha was troubled by something, and he had a feeling he knew just what that something was. He was proven correct when Inuyasha spoke.

“It’s about Kagome.”

“So I gathered.”

There was a pause. “What does she mean to you?”

Sesshomaru was not surprised when Inuyasha voiced the question, but it was none of the hanyou’s business, so he remained silent. That didn’t seem to bother Inuyasha.

“I’ve lost her, haven’t I?”

“We will get her back.” I _will get her back._

Inuyasha shot him a dirty look over his shoulder before gazing out the window once more. “You know what I meant,” he muttered.

Sesshomaru did know, but he said nothing, neither confirmed nor denied it. Truth be told—if only to himself—though Kagome had claimed, quite passionately, that she no longer desired Inuyasha but wanted to try to be with him, he still had doubts. Kagome had  _loved_ Inuyasha, though he hated acknowledging that fact. It was possible she still did. And that angered him. She was supposed to be his.

“I can’t blame her…” Inuyasha murmured. Then he made a brief sound of humorless mirth. “I’m actually surprised she hasn’t given up on me before now. I’ve given her every reason to.”

Why was he revealing such intimate details, Sesshomaru wondered, unable to understand it, but there was no denying the melancholy that surrounded his brother. Was he sad that Kagome might not love him anymore?

“You love her,” Sesshomaru stated emotionlessly.

After long seconds where he thought Inuyasha wouldn’t answer, he did.

“Yes,” he whispered. Then he shook his head, sighing sadly. “But not enough. Not like she needs.”

Both knew he referred to his inability to let go of Kikyo, but neither brought up the dead priestess’ name.

“I’ve been such a bastard.”

Sesshomaru almost commented that Inuyasha was a bastard child just to aggravate him, but he didn’t. Whatever this discussion was, it was too serious to be flippant—on either of their parts. He still couldn’t understand what the point was with this whole conversation and wished Inuyasha would just get to it.

“What are you trying to say, Inuyasha? Spit it out.”

That seemed to anger the half-breed, who turned around so fast, his hair and clothes rustled around him before settling. “I’m not good for her! There. I said it. You happy now?”

Sesshomaru didn’t even blink in the face of his brother’s ire, didn’t comment to his statement even though he silently agreed with it. No truer words had ever been uttered.

“Aren’t you going to gloat? Call me an unworthy half-breed that shouldn’t even exist?”

“No.”

That seemed to surprise Inuyasha into momentary silence. But only for a moment.

“Do you love her?” he asked gruffly, nailing Sesshomaru with direct eyes.

It was Sesshomaru’s turn to allow the silence to lengthen between them, until finally…

“This Sesshomaru does not know.”

“Keh.” Inuyasha crossed his arms. “You didn’t say no and that says  _a lot_ coming from you. But Kagome’s going to need more than that.”

Sesshomaru understood that but didn’t say anything.

“She cares for you, you know. Even I can see that. But if you’re just trying to mate her because of how unique she is, you can forget it. I can’t stop you, but she will. Kagome won’t settle for anything less than love.”

“I am aware of this.”

“Just…don’t hurt her, or you’ll have to face me, and I won’t hold back.”

Sesshomaru merely raised one silver brow in answer. Though he didn’t like his brash brother, could barely stand being in the same room as him, there was…a connection between them now that hadn’t been there before. Not brotherly love, but something. An understanding. They both cared for Kagome, but it seemed, in a very Inuyasha-like manner, he was giving his elder brother permission to court his friend without interfering.

Inuyasha would have pressed Sesshomaru, to make him give his word not to hurt his friend, but he felt his heart pound, once, twice, three times. Whipping around, he glanced out the window again to see that the sun was setting. Darkness filled the skies with only a spec of sunlight on the horizon. Trepidation filled him as he realized he’d lost track of time while ‘talking’ with his brother.

The new moon was upon them, and if he didn’t get out of there now, Sesshomaru was about to see his human transformation for the very first time. The thought couldn’t be borne. In desperation, Inuyasha yanked open the window and hopped onto the sill. Just as he launched himself into the air, the sun completely set. As he landed more heavily than usual onto the ground outside in a crouch, he felt weak—human. From the corner of his eye, he saw black hair fall over his shoulder instead of silver. Lifting a hand to his face, his claws were gone.

He had to get out of there.

However, as soon as he got to his feet, Sesshomaru stood before him. Inuyasha almost cringed. He couldn’t help but want to run away from his brother. For so long, he had hidden his weakness from everyone—until his friends came along. Now, one of his greatest enemies knew of his secret, that he turned human on the night of the new moon. It didn’t matter to him that Sesshomaru had ceased trying to kill him over a year ago, that he and Kagome had some sort of strange relationship going on. Ever since he could remember, Sesshomaru had despised him, hated him for his human blood, and now his elder brother stood before him, witness to his weakness.

“Get out of my way, Sesshomaru,” he demanded aggressively.

Though he didn’t stand a chance in this state, he was prepared to defend himself should Sesshomaru attack him while he was all but helpless.

Instead of moving—no surprise there—Sesshomaru tilted his head at him, taking in his human form for the first time without expression, unnerving Inuyasha with the up close perusal.

“What are you staring at?” he spat. “Yeah, I’m human for tonight. So what?”

Golden eyes so like his own any other night stared into his now brown eyes.

“Do you really believe I have been unaware of the new moon’s power over you all this time, Inuyasha?” Sesshomaru murmured.

Wide eyed, he whispered, “What?”

“This Sesshomaru has known almost from the start of your existence.”

“How?!” Then comprehension dawned on him. “You were  _spying_  on me?”

At his continued silence, Inuyasha laughed cynically. “Are you regretting allowing me to stay here now? What if your household sees me like this?”

Instead of ridiculing him like he thought Sesshomaru would, the daiyoukai merely stared at him with an unfathomable expression.

“You look like your mother.”

Inuyasha blinked, staring back with surprise. Before he could think let alone form a reply, Sesshomaru spoke again.

“You should get your rest, Inuyasha. We have work to do come the dawn.”

“Keh, like I’d sleep tonight of all nights,” he muttered before he realized how that sounded. “Not that I’m  _afraid_ of anyone in this state. I could still kick any demon’s ass even as a human.”

What went unspoken yet heard between them was that he felt uncomfortable and defenseless in his human form, especially here, surrounded by demons—potential threats.

“Do you require company?” Sesshomaru unexpectedly asked, once again throwing Inuyasha for a loop.

“That’s not necessary,” Inuyasha answered gruffly, crossing his arms over his chest, and glancing away.

“This Sesshomaru insists.”

Again they met each other’s eyes, another silent communication going between them. Sesshomaru would stay by his side all through the night, making sure Inuyasha wasn’t attacked by someone in his household. Neither brother could understand why the offer was made but they didn’t question it, or their feelings about the arrangement.

“Keh, do what you want. Can’t stop you.” 


	44. Heartsick

The sun began its lazy trek into the sky, banishing the night with its early morning brilliance. However, the wonders of a new day were lost on the occupants in the small cave at the base of a mountain somewhere in the Western Territory, many miles from Sesshomaru’s stronghold. While one slept in the arms of the other, weary eyes glanced quickly around the small clearing outside of the cave before resting on the slumbering girl’s face with heart wrenching love.

Sai, still wearing Haru’s body, cuddled Kagome close, trying to keep her miko warm as the cave had grown cold during the long, moonless night. Luckily, the rising sun fell on them at the cave’s entrance, further bringing warmth back into Kagome’s chilled body. Finally, Kagome was where she belonged—with her.

Fearing rejection and animosity from Kagome should she wake to her true form, Sai had decided to remain as Haru for now, at least until she came up with some way to regain Kagome’s trust. The fact that her miko probably still had ill feelings towards her hurt like a knife to the heart. How was it possible for Sai to hold so dear someone who cared not at all for her in return? Worse, Kagome thought her the enemy, someone not to be trusted let alone loved.

Sai’s heart constricted for what seemed like the thousandth time at the thought. But like always, unshakable conviction would restore her mood. There had to be a way to prove herself worthy. She just had to find the answer. If only Kagome would open her eyes and look up at her with those beautiful dark eyes of hers. It would go a long way of reassuring Sai that she was alright. After being hit on the head from her battle with the Eastern Lord, Kagome had not yet regained consciousness.

Why? What could be wrong? Sai feared Kagome had sustained an injury that could be fatal for a human, and yet she lived and breathed, so why did she remain asleep? Was she merely overly tired? Was she recovering? Sai just didn’t know, and the uncertainty was killing her.

Lifting a shaking hand, she stroked Kagome’s cheek and leaned down until her lips were near her miko’s ear.

“Everything’s alright now,” she murmured with a catch in her voice. “Please, wake. I’m here. I’m here.”

Like before when she’d tried to wake her, Kagome did not respond but remained sleeping peacefully—or so it seemed.

Tears filled her eyes as she choked on her next breath, almost sobbing. Gathering her miko close, Sai held her to her breast.

“Kagome,” she whispered, tears in her voice.

“Nnn…can’t…breathe…”

Sai blinked, surprised, her heart almost stopping dead in her chest at the weak, whispered voice.

“Kagome?!”

Leaning back, she watched as Kagome blinked her eyes open.

“Haru?” she asked, confused. Then she looked around them. Panic entered her chocolate orbs when she brought them back to Sai’s. “Where are we? What happened? Where’s Katasurou?”

“Shsh,” shushed Sai, tenderly brushing a wisp of Kagome’s black hair away from her face. “Do not fret, miko-dono. You’re safe here.”

“Tell me what happened,” Kagome demanded not unkindly, grabbing onto Sai’s arm. “Where are we? And where’s Sesshomaru?”

Sai’s expression, which had been open and filled with strong emotions Kagome couldn’t place, turned closed, shuttered, worrying her further.

“Tell me!”

“Everything’s alright. After you were knocked unconscious, Sesshomaru-sama appeared, saving you. I followed after hearing about your situation, and he told me to take you to safety. We are away from his castle, hidden in this cave, awaiting for the signal that all is safe.” Then in a worried tone, she said, “You worried me. You did not wake for hours and all through the night.”

Kagome blinked in confusion.

“It’s a new day already?” Then she darted a glance outside and noted that Haru was right, the sun was in a different position than before. It was past dawn but still morning. “I-I didn’t realize I slept so long. Why didn’t you wake me? And why hasn’t Sesshomaru already come for us?”

“I could not wake you,” Haru answered gravely. Then she asked, “Are you hungry? Thirsty? I can catch you something to eat and there’s a spring farther in the cave.”

Surprisingly, even though it had been many hours since last she’d eaten, Kagome realized that she wasn’t hungry, but she was thirsty.

“Ah, water would be great, thank you. I’m not really hungry right now.”

“You should eat something and keep your strength up,” Haru said, the worry not leaving her eyes.

“Don’t worry, I will. Later. Right now, I just want something to drink and maybe a bath.” Looking around again, she muttered, “Although, I think a bath is out of the question for now.”

“You could use the spring, miko-dono. It’s a large enough pool. I can show you.”

Miko-dono… Why was Haru being so formal with her again? Had she ever even called her that before? It sounded…familiar somehow. Inwardly shaking herself, Kagome accepted. Maybe after she had a nice cool bath—hopefully it wasn’t too chilly—she’d sort things out and maybe convince Haru they didn’t need to wait for Sesshomaru to come and get them and travel back themselves. Though she’d obviously slept for hours and hours after getting her head bashed in, she felt fine.

When Haru assisted her to her feet, it was only then that she realized she’d been lying across Haru’s lap. Never before had her friend been the one to initiate any kind of contact when she wasn’t helping her change her bandages, helping her get dressed or doing her hair.

 _She must have been really worried about me_ , thought Kagome, feeling guilty over the fact and for how short she’d been with her upon waking. Thinking Haru would go back to being formal, she was surprised when instead, she felt her hand being clasped. However, she did not pull away and squeezed Haru’s hand reassuringly, before allowing herself to be led deeper into the cave.

With her new enhanced sight and with the sun’s light filtering into the cave, Kagome saw the small pool, grateful it wasn’t too much farther in the dank place. Glancing around the rock floor, unable to help herself, she looked for spiders or other creepy crawlies. Though she’d been traveling around the Feudal Era for two years now, fighting creatures that should have put any bug to shame, she still feared those eight legged freaks. Kagome  _hated_  spiders. Lucky for her, she saw none.

Being so used to Haru’s assistance by now when undressing, Kagome waited a few heartbeats when they stopped by the pool—one she feared would be cold by the looks of it. Not that she completely minded so long as she could get the dust and sweat off her body. When Haru made no move to help her undress, Kagome looked up at her.

“Are you alright, Haru?”

Haru seemed to snap out of some inner thought before returning her stare.

“What? Oh, no. I am well. Are you alright?”

“Ah, yes. I mean…you usually help me… Never mind.” Kagome laughed awkwardly, wondering why she felt so uncomfortable around her friend. Obviously, she was overthinking things.

“Oh, right! Of course. Let me help.”

“No, you don’t have—“

Haru’s hands at her back, untying her obi, silenced her, and like so many times before, she submitted to another helping her. She really didn’t need—or really want—help, but Haru had always seemed hurt if she could not perform her maid-like duties for her.

Sai’s fingers were shaking ever so slightly as she untied the elegant knot. Fumbled was a more apt description. Was she really about to see her Kagome in the nude for the first time? She could hardly believe it—or wait. It was like a dream come true… Until she remembered that Kagome had no idea who was actually assisting her into the makeshift bath. That put a dampener on things but not for long.

As soon as she folded and set aside Kagome’s obi, her miko was already shrugging out of her outer kimono. Without really knowing what she was doing, having never before handling such expensive garments before, Sai decided not to fold the graceful fabric and lay it over a boulder, hoping it wouldn’t wrinkle further than it already was.

Then she was standing before Kagome, her fingers trembling anew as she untied Kagome’s one inner garment, and briefly clasped the two halves before parting them. What was revealed to her damn near stole what little breath she had left in her lungs.

“Beautiful.”

“What?” Kagome asked, shocked and wide eyed, staring up at her with a confused expression.

Realizing she must had said it out loud, Sai inwardly cursed.

“Uh…y-your kimono. It’s beautiful,” she quickly made up off the top of her head, only to curse herself silently again. How stupid was that? Kagome would never believe such a bold faced lie. Her ruse was revealed. Kagome was going to be—

“Oh, thank you. When you picked it out for me yesterday morning, I thought so, too.” Then Kagome smiled, unaware.

Sai couldn’t help but stare at the human woman as if she had lost her mind, but then she inwardly shook herself. Perhaps it wasn’t completely a bad thing at how naïve Kagome could be…and dense. Still, she loved the foolish ningen.

“Let’s get you in and out of the water quickly. I don’t want you catching a chill and getting sick.”

 _Humans are so frail_ , Sai thought with some worry. How was she to care for Kagome when she inevitably got sick? Well, she’d just have to improvise.

With that settled, Sai couldn’t help but covertly stare at Kagome’s bare flesh, feeling her blood heat at the bewitching sight. She was glorious, beauty incarnate. None of her fantasies had ever come close to comparing with the reality. Her fingers itched to cup Kagome’s buttocks when the firm globes taunted her with their perfection as she walked away.

Sai was instantly brought out of her lust induced haze when Kagome entered the water and screeched.   

“Kagome!” she cried, charging forward to stand at the water’s edge, glancing into the clear pool for any sign of danger. “What is it? Are you alright?”

Shivering, Kagome nodded jerkily. “Yes. It’s just…really, really cold!”

Sighing in relief, Sai made a hasty decision and swiftly started undressing. Kagome didn’t seem to notice, having submerged herself, only to reappear in a rush, shivering, teeth chattering loudly. At least she’d kept her hair up with her hands and out of the water.

Entering the pool just behind Kagome, Sai had to grit her teeth as the frigid water engulfed her skin almost to her waist. It was indeed cold, very cold. There was no way she was about to allow her miko to linger in the pool, fearing she’d catch her death.

Reaching out, she touched Kagome’s shoulder lightly. Jumping in surprise, Kagome wheeled around.

“Oh, Haru. You startled me.” Crossing her arms, hiding her cold hardened nipples, hopefully in an effort to get warm and not in defense of her nakedness, Kagome tried to smile, but her lips trembled too much for that.

“Did you want a quick bath, too?”

Gritting her teeth at the hated name, wanting to be called by her own, Sai nodded, reaching for her again. Her hands traveled over Kagome’s chilled flesh, feeling how soft her skin was.

“You wounds have healed.”

“Yeah. Isn’t it great?” Though Kagome’s words implied that it was a good thing, her eyes filled with sadness. “My youki has strengthened greatly since the first time Sesshomaru had…given me some of his.”

Sai blinked, slowly coming to realize that Sesshomaru had somehow been the cause of Kagome’s growth in youki. Of course she’d learned that Kagome had dormant youki housed within her, leaked from the Jewel—the same shards that hung from her neck—but she was not completely aware of the specifics.

Turning her miko around gently with a hand on her shoulder, she started rubbing cool water along Kagome’s back and arms, ‘cleaning’ her. What she was really doing was finding any excuse she could think of to touch all that bare skin. Just how far would she be allowed to go without being stopped… No! Stop thinking of that. Now was not the time to…proposition her miko without her realizing something was off about her maid and run away.

Fishing for information, she asked, “How does Sesshomaru-sama help?”

Not realizing the real Haru already knew of such intimate details, Sai was confused when Kagome remained silent. Then, as if nothing were amiss, Kagome hesitantly answered.

“He…ah…kisses me and feeds his youki inside me that way. To strengthen my own of course. At least that’s how it started,” she babbled.

 _He_ kissed  _her?!_

Sai wanted to do murder for the liberties Sesshomaru had taken with  _her_ miko.

While Sai was battling her feelings of jealousy, Kagome was filled with renewed trepidation. The thought that she would one day soon be transformed into a youkai was ever at the back of her mind. One would think she’d be resigned to the thought by now, but she wasn’t. She was scared. Impulsively, she turned fast—too fast for a human, but she hardly noticed—and flung herself at Haru, hugging her like she was a lifeline.

When she stiffened, Kagome didn’t care. She needed comfort, and Haru was her friend, right? Surely it wasn’t too much to ask for a little comfort in her time of emotional turmoil. Haru would understand, right?

“Miko…dono..?”

Tightening her arms around Haru, uncaring that they both were naked, she clung to her friend. “I’m scared,” she whispered into the other woman’s neck.

Kagome wasn’t aware that her closeness was having strong, uncontrollable physical responses from Haru. She didn’t notice how Haru’s breath caught or how her heart skipped a beat before speeding up.

While Kagome tried not to cry, Sai was having a difficult time focusing on anything other than the soft flesh pressed wantonly against her own. Until she registered her miko’s words. Sai instantly wrapped her arms around Kagome.

“Why? There’s nothing to fear while I am around. I’ll protect you, Kagome. Always.”

“It’s not that.”

“Then what?”

Kagome leaned back and gazed up at Sai with such a forlorn expression, all of Sai’s lust evaporated in the face of such devastation. Wordlessly, she picked up Kagome and stepped out of the pool. Using Kagome’s inner garments, Sai briskly dried her, ignoring how her fingers wanted to linger and caress. She felt like a letch for desiring intimacies while Kagome was emotionally distraught.

Minutes later, they both were dressed—minus Kagome’s soaked inner haori—Sai once again sat at the entrance of the cave with Kagome on her lap and held securely in her arms, allowing the sun to warm them both.

“Tell me what troubles you,” Sai implored.

Then it all came gushing out, how Kagome was scared that every time she used her reiki, her youki would interfere. She talked about the mark on her side, what she and Sesshomaru had learned from Bokusenou, and the inevitable change and risk to her life.

“And I think I just made war between the East and West,” finished Kagome with a wail of despair, fearing how Sesshomaru would feel after her blunder. Would he hate her? Want nothing more to do with her after she’d unwittingly destroyed the alliance between the two territories? The thought wasn’t to be born. She couldn’t live with herself if Sesshomaru hated her and wanted nothing more to do with her.

“No, no, Kagome. None of this is your fault,” Sai reassured her. “And if you do turn into a youkai? It doesn’t matter, because I will always be here for you, never leave your side. I’ll help you get through this. I promise you. And who knows? You might actually like being a demon.”

Perhaps she’d said the wrong thing.

“Weren’t you listening?” Kagome asked, not unkindly. “Without Sesshomaru’s aid, I’ll most likely die!”

“Show me this mark…”

In seconds, with Kagome still sprawled over Sai’s lap, her kimono was opened, both disregarding the fact that she was bare to anyone who might happen by the cave’s entrance. They were too busy staring at the grey mark along her side.

“Oh, God! It’s already on my breast! It’s almost reached my heart. But…how?!” After a brief pause as they stared with varying degrees of worry, Kagome gasped. “Katasurou! It must have grown after my youki rose while we fought. Oh, no,” she moaned.

Hearing about it and actually seeing the ominous mark drifting ever closer to her miko’s heart scared her shitless. Was she really going to die? No! Absolutely not! After all the demons she had absorbed since her rebirth, surely she was strong enough to convert Kagome successfully? They didn’t  _need_ Sesshomaru-sama’s help. While she closed and retied Kagome’s clothes and obi, another idea sparked. Surely if she were the one to help Kagome through this life-threatening change, her miko would realize that she—as Sai—would never harm her. Surely, Kagome would look past her previous association with Naraku and come to…love her, too?

“It grows every time I use my youki,” murmured Kagome fearfully. “One more time… I’m sure if it happens again I’ll…transform.”

Hearing this, Sai felt her heart clench painfully at the terror in Kagome’s voice and scent; however, she wanted to  _force_ the change. Here. Now. Just one more offering of youki, right? And the deed would be done. Sai refused to think that she wouldn’t be strong enough to help Kagome through this ordeal. She was strong, capable. She could do this. Hopefully, Kagome wouldn’t be too angry with her afterwards.

Sai was so desperate to reveal her true identity and the love she felt for Kagome, that all rational thought fled. She had just grabbed Kagome’s chin, angling her face towards her own, planning to kiss her, when they were interrupted by a voice they both recognized.

“There you are. I’ve been looking for you.” 


	45. Phenomenon

He’d heard  _everything_.

Seeing the knowing gleam in Naraku’s crimson gaze he leveled on them, there was no doubt in Sai’s mind that he had, and for some reason that terrified her. Why that was, she didn’t know. Her dark lord had been nothing but her salvation, and he’d given her a purpose, something she’d never really had before. And yet, some dark premonition warned her that something bad was about to happen.

Surely, he’d come to kill her miko.

Ice settled inside her heart at the thought. Kami, please no!

“Naraku-sama—” Sai began in a tight, thin voice.

“Naraku! What are you doing here?” Kagome interrupted, not sensing the underlying friction between her mortal enemy and maid.

Twisting her body, she lurched out of Haru’s lap, and scrambled to her feet. Facing off with Naraku, whose stare regarded her with dark humor, she took up a defensive stance, all the while in the back of her mind she worried. What if she used her reiki and her youki interfered again? At the thought, she went into a cold sweat. Surely, she’d begin to transform if that were to happen, and Sesshomaru wasn’t here to help her through the change.

She’d die.

Naraku was here, and there was no way he’d save her, and Haru was no match for the evil monster. For so long, she’d feared becoming something else, someone else, but now, at the thought of not getting through the change, of dying, she realized she wanted to live, even if that meant living the rest of her life as a demon. Kagome didn’t want to die. However, if that was to be her fate, then she’d go down fighting. She just wished she could have seen Sesshomaru one last time before she…

No, she mustn’t think like that. That her death was the only outcome to the inevitable fight that was about to begin.

Naraku chuckled. “You surprise me yet again, Kagome. A miko with demonic powers? It seems you and I are not so different after all. I started out as a human, and soon, you won’t be one either if left to live.”

“I’m nothing like you, Naraku!”

“No? Is that because you won’t start out as a half-demon as I have? There are many who would say I don’t belong in this world because of my mixed blood. How hypocritical you are for accepting Inuyasha and not me.”

“How dare you compare yourself to Inuyasha?!” Kagome shouted, balling her fists in anger at his gall. “He’s nothing like a murdering monster like you.”

Again he chuckled as if she were a naïve child, angering her more.

“Really?” he murmured, the word full of skepticism. “Have you forgotten already? Your hanyou used to kill humans by soaking his claws in their blood. But then, that was before he met you, wasn’t it? Oh, wait. There was the one time he tried to kill you for the Jewel that first meeting. Why is he so different? Why do you follow him? Forgive him yet condemn me?”

That brought Kagome up short. “He was…that was…a misunderstanding. He thought…he thought I was Kikyo…”

“And yet death was on his mind, whether it was you or her.”

Naraku’s logic—twisted as it was—couldn’t be refuted, but she tried. Inuyasha was a good man. He wasn’t here to defend himself, but she sure as hell was!

“He thought she was his enemy! You’re the one to blame for the whole mess. If you’re trying to turn me against Inuyasha, you’re doing a poor job if it. You’re only reminding me why I find you despicable! You not only kill people, you ruin lives. Worse, you enjoy it.” Kagome whispered the last, disgusted. There was no way he couldn’t see how she loathed him. It was plastered all over her face for all to see.

“What a beautiful expression of hate you have,” he commented off-handedly. “And here I thought you preached forgiveness and acceptance wherever you went.”

“Do not mock me. Enough talk. If you wish to fight, then shut up and put up.”

Trying not to rise her youki, Kagome let just a portion of her spiritual powers into her hands until they glowed pink, warningly.

“No, wait, milord!”

Haru ran between them, surprising Kagome.

“Haru! Get out of the way. He’s dangerous.”

“Naraku-sama, please. You don’t have to kill her.” Then her maid fell to her knees before Naraku and grabbed onto his leg with both hands.

“Haru…what are you…” Kagome couldn’t understand what she was seeing.

Heedless of Kagome’s confusion, Sai was looking up at her lord beseechingly.

“She’s just a…naïve girl. She doesn’t understand that Inuyasha has been lying to her all this time. He should be her enemy, not you. But I’m sure she’ll listen if you talk to her instead of… You don’t have to fight,” she whispered the last.

Naraku reached down and stroked the back of her head tenderly, and yet those crimson eyes of his held no warmth for her, sending a shiver of foreboding down her spine.

“You always were loyal, from the very beginning, Sai.”

A gasp sounded from behind, drawing her attention. Sai stiffened before turning around slightly to look back at Kagome, only to see her lift her hand to cover her mouth, horror in her brown eyes as she stumbled back a couple steps.

“Sai… You’re Sai? But… No!”

“Kagome, wait!” Sai reached out a hand to her, still on her knees.

“Stay away! You killed Haru, didn’t you? That’s why…” Kagome made a sound of pain. “That’s why you look like her,” she finished in a tortured whisper, realizing that her friend was gone—dead. It hurt. Her heart was filled with such pain, Kagome fought to breathe.

“No! I mean…yes. But! It was an accident. I only wished to save you—k” Sai tried to explain desperately, only now realizing she had been a fool to kill the maid. The pain in Kagome’s eyes, the ones now looking down at her, called her a monster. And she felt like one. What had she done?

Kagome interrupted her.

“Change back.”

Not understanding, her arm feel down slowly. “W-what?”

“Change back!” Kagome shouted, tears falling from her eyes. “Stop looking like Haru. Change back, change back, change back!”

Swallowing thickly, Sai did so without hesitation. In seconds, she returned to her true form. Even her clothes became her own, the forest green she preferred. At her shift, Sai could see that Kagome was not happy to see her. No. What she saw in her miko’s eyes was hate.

God, did that hurt.

“Kagome…”

Naraku’s dark chuckle interrupted her. Why was he laughing? He was always laughing, she thought almost manically, her mind racing with self-recriminations, hurting because it was obvious she had been a fool to ever think Kagome would ever come to love one such as her.

Still, she did not want Kagome to die. Turning back to her dark lord swiftly, she got to her feet, hands spread out in a helpless, beseeching manner. Before she could even begin to once again dissuade him from harming Kagome, he spoke.

“So it’s true, Sai. You’ve fallen in love with the miko.”

Sai almost cringed at the surprised sound at her back. Obviously, Kagome was shocked. Was she disgusted by her feelings? Was this yet another reason for Kagome to hate and despise her? Sai could say nothing to refute Naraku’s words, didn’t even try. She didn’t even speak, couldn’t.

“I thought as much,” Naraku continued. “You really should learn to hide your feelings, Sai.”

Ignoring that, she implored, “Please, don’t kill her. She doesn’t know—“

“Doesn’t know what?” he interrupted. “That I’m the monster she believes me to be?” Again he chuckled. “No. The one who is mistaken, is you, Sai.”

“What—“

The sound of flesh ripping and blood splattering upon the stone floor echoed around the cave.

Sai lurched back but was held in place by the tentacle protruding from her gut. Looking down at it uncomprehendingly, she grabbed ahold of it with one hand. Blood spilled from her mouth, down her chin as she followed the tentacle back to its source. Wide eyes, filled with bewilderment, met Naraku’s crimson stare.

“Na…ra...ku-sama?” she gurgled, more blood spilling from her mouth, coating her tongue with its coppery taste.

He was grinning at her.

“You’re really shocked, aren’t you? You believed every word I’ve ever told you.” He said this as if it surprised him somewhat.

“I don’t…understand…”

“No? Allow me to clear up your confusion. I lied.”

Sai blinked uncomprehendingly at his confession.

“Inuyasha and his misfits are not what I have led you to believe. I am not who you believe me to be. Every vile thing I have been accused of is true. And more.”

“No… No!”

It can’t be true, Sai thought wildly, her claws digging into the appendage that impaled her. But, looking into those wicked eyes, she knew she didn’t need the evidence of Naraku’s tentacle impaling her to know that what he said was true. He’d betrayed her, lied to her all this time. And for what?

“Why?” she demanded, coughing on her own blood. Why did everyone betray her? What wrong had she committed for this to keep happening?

His grin turned absolutely diabolical, pure evil. “Because I wanted to. It’s one thing to kill but a completely different matter to inflict pain.”

_What?_

“Your pain filled, bewildered expression is quite beautiful, Sai. I wish I had a mirror to show it to you.”

Then he was bringing her closer, and Sai could only gasp and writhe in agony as Naraku brought her close enough to whisper in her ear, his breath feeling too hot against her flesh.

“I won’t kill her. Kagome will live… If she survives the conversion.”

At her surprised stare, he continued. “Ah, yes. She is quite unique, isn’t she? I wonder what demon she’ll turn out to be, if she’ll still possess her spiritual powers, or will she be ripped apart by the two auras inside her?”

“What…are you…planning, bastard?”

“Now, now. Must we resort to name calling? How uncivilized. You should be happy, because I plan to help Kagome through her change. With my influence and the aid of the Jewel shards, her soul will blacken and become tainted. She’ll become a true demon, filled with bloodlust, thirsting for mayhem just as I do. Or, she’ll die. If it’s any consolation to you, I actually hope she survives.”

Knowing she had only a split second before Naraku finished her off, Sai ignored the pain she was in and wrapped her arms around him and tried to absorb him into her body.

“I won’t let you touch her!” she cried, filled with a desperate need to save Kagome. Whatever Naraku’s plans for her, they did not bode well for her miko. She’d die protecting her if that was what it took. Maybe then her soul would be cleansed of the evil she had done.

Before Sai had been impaled by Naraku, Kagome had been filled with firm resolve to fight them both. She didn’t know what Sai was playing at, pretending to be Haru, taking her away from Sesshomaru’s home, but she had a feeling it meant her death…until Naraku’s betrayal, before claiming Sai was in love with her. Kagome had been shocked, waited for Sai to deny it, but she hadn’t.

She couldn’t understand it. How could Sai’s feelings have become so deep after such a brief time together? Of course, Kagome had known Sai was attracted to her—remembering the kiss—but love? If so, it was a sick, twisted version of it, to kill Haru just so she could be close to her.

Revelations continued to be revealed to her during Sai and Naraku’s conversation. Kagome couldn’t help but feel sad for Sai even though she probably didn’t deserve it. Or did she? If not for being under Naraku’s influence and his lies, perhaps Sai wouldn’t have turned into a murderer. Her conversation with Bokusenou returned to her. That was when she’d learned of the betrayal that had nearly killed Sai, struck down from behind and left to die a painful death all because she was attracted to her own gender, because she was different. Then, how Naraku had ‘saved’ her.

Feeling conflicted, she wasn’t completely sure if she should hate Sai or feel sorry for her. But what she did know was that she had suffered a lot, betrayal after betrayal. Sai didn’t deserve this. She was just as much a victim as everyone else Naraku toyed with, ruining lives. Hadn’t he manipulated Inuyasha and Kikyo to try to kill each other? And Sango, too. Perhaps, she could come to forgive the wrongs Sai had done, but she’d never get to that point if Sai died.

Belatedly she realized that she didn’t want Sai to die.

“Sai, stop!” Kagome took a step forward, hand outstretched towards the other woman’s back, but it was already too late.

In almost slow motion, Naraku’s flesh began meshing into Sai’s. The tentacle that impaled her keeping him to her, then disappearing along with the rest of him. Left to stand on her own, Sai stumbled, almost falling to the ground.

Kagome hesitated for only a moment before charging forward. “Sai!”

Catching her from behind, Sai’s legs went out from under her, and they both landed heavily on the ground, Kagome on her knees with Sai over her lap, her back supported by Kagome’s arm. Blood soaked into her kimono, but she hardly noticed.

“Sai? Are you alright?”

Green eyes flickered open, a small smile spreading across blood covered lips, before shadows converged across her expression. Her smile slipped then was gone.

“Don’t worry, Kagome. I’ll heal. You…should go. It’s not safe here. I can’t…protect you like this should another be drawn by the scent of my blood and investigate.”

“I’m not leaving you! Naraku—“

“Is dead,” Sai interrupted gently. Water filled her eyes. “I’m so sorry, Kagome. For everything. I didn’t…” She shook her head. “I know it doesn’t mean much, and it doesn’t fix what I have done, but I am truly sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Never you.”

“Sai…”

Sai was smiling again, a gentle smile, before lifting a hand to hover near Kagome’s cheek. “I just wanted you to know how much I lo—“

Crying out, her hands fell to her chest, clawing at her own flesh.

“Sai? Sai! What’s wrong?”

“He’s…a…live…”

In a grotesque contortion of moving flesh, Naraku’s face split open the front of Sai’s robes, crimson eyes staring back at her. It so freaked her out, damn near close to scaring the life out of her, Kagome almost shrieked and dropped Sai.

“Did you really think you could kill me so easily, Sai?”

Before either of them could move, bones cracked, ribs splitting through flesh with a horrendous wrenching sound, and blood splattered everywhere as Sai’s chest cavity burst open, and a dark mass slithered out.

Hot liquid splashed over Kagome’s kimono, on her face, her hair, soaking her in sticky blood. And all she could do was blink the blood away and stare wide eyed down at the meaty flesh that was once Sai’s chest. A choking sound, a shudder of pain convulsing her still living body. Kagome lifted her horrified gaze to meet Sai’s. She almost choked, too, not because of the overpowering scent of blood and meat, but for the bewildered, green eyes staring back at her, as if Sai couldn’t believe what was happening to her. Almost like a lost child seeking answers.

A scream built its way up Kagome’s throat as she witnessed ruined lungs attempting to draw breath and a heart that was all but shredded yet still tried to beat, only managing to kill Sai faster with even more blood leaving her body. Kagome had seen many gruesome things before while fighting demons and coming upon lifeless human corpses, but nothing like this.

Off to one side, she heard Naraku say, “Your body is worthless to me, Sai. I won’t be taking it for myself. Die in peace.”

Kagome ignored him for now even though that left her open for any attack, because Sai’s lips were moving, and she was staring up at her, trying to make her understand something. Blood gurgled from her mouth, an awful wheezing sound instead of speech left her red lips, but Kagome was sure she was saying, ‘Forgive me’.

As Sai lay dying, she never once took her eyes off the last thing she wished to see before she parted from this world—Kagome. This time, she knew there was no one coming to save her. And even if Kagome wished to, her injuries were far too extensive. Why was dying always so painful? And why did she have to die when she still had to protect Kagome before she met a similar fate—or worse? All she could do was ask for forgiveness for her failure.

Kagome watched as the light left Sai’s eyes, her last breath shuddering out of her in another spray of blood. Before she could even think to move, the air moved around her right before a slithering tentacle raced by her, wrapped itself around Sai’s corpse, and threw her body into the cave wall with a sickening thud, bones cracking and blood splattering everywhere.

“My, what a lovely shade of red you are wearing, Kagome. It makes you look positively bloodthirsty, if not for the helpless look in your eyes. Let’s fix that, shall we?”

Turning her head, Kagome got to her feet though her chest was weighed down with sorrow for all the useless deaths that continued to happen around her. New names were to be added to the list, both Haru and now Sai.

“She didn’t deserve that,” she told Naraku.

“Feeling sorry for our Sai, now are you? Even after everything she’s done, you still forgive her? Makes a man wonder what it takes to get such high regard for himself.”

Making an exasperated, irritated sound of disgust, Kagome nailed him with a hateful glare. “This is all a game to you. Another’s suffering and death is just one big joke to you.”

Naraku took a step towards her. “Does that upset you?” Another step. “Do you hate me?” When he advanced again, Kagome took a step back. “Would you like to punish me?” he murmured seductively, slowly walking towards her even though she continued to take a step back for every one he made. “To make me pay?”

Her back hit the wall, just feet from Sai’s lifeless body. She hardly noticed what with Naraku loaming closer yet. Then he was leaning over her, his breath at her ear, and for some reason she froze, unable to move.

“You don’t have what it takes to kill me. I doubt you even have it in you.”

Without thinking about the consequences, Kagome placed her hands on his chest though she hated just the thought of touching him; she charged her palms with her reiki, and sent a powerful blast through them. Naraku went soaring, crashing into the far wall, spider webs cracked into the stone, branching out around him where he made impact.

“Let’s test that theory,” she gritted out, calling on more of her powers, intending to obliterate that vile smirk right off his face.

Too late, she realized her mistake. Heart pounding, almost deafening her, her youki rose within her. Eyes widening in compression, she whispered, “You wanted this to happen…” before her auras battled with each other, leaving her a twitching mass on the ground.

She was distantly aware of Naraku chuckling. Then hands were on her shoulders, turning her around and lifting her torso off the ground. Even as she writhed in agony, sparks flying around them, Naraku didn’t seem to notice, not even when his hands began to burn from touching her.

“So helpless…” he murmured as he watched her. “But not powerless. You have so much potential, Kagome, and I’m going to help you realize it.”

Dark youki flared around them as Naraku built his aura. When he lowered his head closer to her own, he murmured something.

“You look so much like  _her_.”

Kagome was hardly aware of it when his lips descended on her own, at least not until he channeled his youki inside her through their connecting mouths. It was only until that moment that she realized she’d never really known what pain really was. Agony the likes of which she’d never felt before first centered around her heart, threatening to burst the organ where it beat frantically in her chest. With every beat of her heart, blood flowed through her body, sending shockwaves of torment from her heart to every organ in her body. It was like a raging inferno, hotter than fire, trying to melt her from the inside out.

Organs shifted, spasming within her. Every nerve in her body, from her head, to her fingers, even down to her toes, was screaming in agony. Twitching, convulsing on the ground, her back bowed to such a painful degree, it was a wonder her spine didn’t break. She almost wished it would, because every bone in her body felt close to shattering. It was too much. She couldn’t take such pain and live, didn’t even want to go on living. There was nothing but pain. No memories of her friends, of her family, or Sesshomaru, nothing of what made her Kagome left in her mind. All that remained was the agony she could not escape.

Choking, she was choking. Naraku’s youki felt corrupt and evil, flushing out her humanity, consuming her youki, trying to make it like his own, and her reiki sparked out like a light, leaving her in the dark filled with nightmares.

**********With Sesshomaru and Company**********

The next morning, everyone was in Sesshomaru’s study save for the Eastern Lord, who was locked in his room, grieving for his lost child. Thankfully, Sesshomaru had good news to impart. One of his scouts had found Kagome, along with Sai still using Haru’s body, in a small cave many miles away. As soon as she was located, they had not tried to apprehend her from the demoness, but noted the location even in the dark of night and returned as swiftly as they could to inform their lord. They had just recently returned, and Sesshomaru had everyone summoned. By the time everyone appeared, it was already dawn, and Inuyasha was able to greet his friends as a half-demon.

As he’d promised, Sesshomaru had remained with him all through the night. They hardly spoke. Inuyasha resting against a wall but never falling asleep, while Sesshomaru tried to distract himself with paperwork. None in his household had been aware that his brother had transformed. His secret kept. What was one more human when the castle seemed to be overrun with them now a days?

Sesshomaru would have liked to go after her himself without waiting for Kagome’s friends to show and be brought up to speed, but it was possible Naraku would make an appearance before or when they got there, and the more fighters he had on standby to keep Kagome safe, the better, he thought. It didn’t go past his notice that soon she would transform and attempting to use her spiritual powers would only quicken the inevitable. Should she be in danger _and_  in the middle of changing, he could not guarantee her safety. He couldn’t be in two places at once, fighting off enemies and helping her through the conversion.

So, he would grudgingly accept Kagome’s friends’ assistance in this one manner. But only this one time.

They were just about to leave his study and go after Kagome when Kikyo clutched her chest with a pained gasp and fell to her knees before flopping over like a fish out of water and began convulsing on the floor. Sparks flared over her body, her reiki battling demonic energies. Believing someone was attacking them, everyone but Inuyasha went on the defensive, looking around for the enemy.

Inuyasha fell to his knees beside Kikyo, calling out her name frantically. He tried to touch her but got zapped in the process.

“What the hell is happening to her?!” he shouted to no one in particular. 

“Miroku,” Sango murmured, ignoring Yasuhiro when he moved to stand at her back in a protective manner. “Do you sense anything?”

The monk shook his head in answer, though he continued to glance around. “No, Sango. If there is an enemy, I don’t know where he is.”

“Could it be Naraku?” asked Yasuhiro.

“No,” answered Sesshomaru as he stepped around the three and moved to stand over Kikyo, who continued to moan and writhe upon the ground in obvious agony. “I’ve seen this before.”

Inuyasha looked up at him, worry clear in his amber gaze. “What? What is it? What’s happening to Kikyo?!”

“Kagome went through similar convulsions when both of her auras rose at once. They fought each other, and she would have died had I not intervened.”

“How is this happening to Kikyo?” Inuyasha asked fretfully, trying to hold Kikyo down when her back bowed painfully off the ground even though it burned to touch her.

“This Sesshomaru is not sure, but something is different here… I believe Kagome is in the midst of transforming. But that doesn’t explain why her deceased predecessor is having similar effects.”

“Well,” Sango began, glancing down at Kikyo worriedly even though she was not too fond of the woman. “When Kikyo was brought back from the dead, a piece of Kagome’s soul was needed to animate her. They’re spiritually connected.”

Everyone in the room stiffened, save for Kikyo, when a dark aura filtered through the room. Naraku’s youki was emanating from the dead priestess, consuming her reiki and changing the youki that had surrounded her.

“What’s going on..? Why do I sense Naraku? And…it’s coming from Kikyo,” Miroku wondered aloud.

“Naraku is attempting to influence the change. Kagome cannot survive without another’s aid,” Sesshomaru said, worry causing his heart to speed up. His mate was in danger, and he was not there to protect her. If he lost her… No!

“Don’t just stand there!” Inuyasha hollered at his brother. “You said you saved Kagome when this happened to her, so help Kikyo, dammit.”

“Hn.” Kneeling beside the dead miko, Sesshomaru regarded her critically. Perhaps there was a way for him to save Kagome through her. “If Kikyo is able to be influenced by Naraku at this great a distance, then perhaps Kagome with be, too, in a like manner if I counter Naraku’s influence by an even greater show of strength. A worthless half-breed such as he can never come close to my power.”

“You think you can save them both, Sesshomaru-sama?” Miroku asked quietly, worried for Kagome. Sango reached out and clasped his hand, her gesture hidden from Yasuhiro unintentionally by his purple robes. They both feared for their friend’s safety.

“We are about to find out,” Sesshomaru answered. Then he glanced at Inuyasha. “Do not interfere.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just help… Hey! What the hell do you think you’re doing, Sesshomaru?!”

Sesshomaru had grabbed the back of Kikyo’s skull, holding it in place so she couldn’t flay her head back and forth, and kissed her. She tasted like the grave mixed with clay, and he hated it, hated that he had to go to such lengths with this woman to save his own. Without preamble, he flared his youki and thrust it inside Kikyo, praying his efforts reached Kagome. She would not be tainted by Naraku’s filth, not if he had any say in the matter.

“Stop, Inuyasha!” Miroku demanded when his friend reached for Kikyo with an obvious intent to snatch her away from Sesshomaru. “Can’t you see he’s trying to help? You condemn Kikyo and Kagome both if you interfere.”

That got Inuyasha’s attention, and he settled back with unhappy eyes, until he looked at Kikyo, and the gleam in his stare turned worried again.

“I hope it’s Sai trying to convert Kagome and not Naraku,” Sango murmured.

“As do I, Sango. As do I,” Miroku replied.

Both men—Yasuhiro and Miroku—converged around Sango, placing comforting hands on her. Neither man tried to stop the other. The situation was too serious for petty jealousy.

For long moments, Naraku’s taint filled the air, until finally, Sesshomaru overpowered the hanyou’s influence. Everyone hoped that it was the same for Kagome.

Just then, something impossible began to happen. Though no one could see it, the demons in the room could scent the change. The bones and ashes from Kikyo’s grave, the last remnants of her real, human body, reacted to the powerful youki presence. Clay melted away, becoming real flesh. Organs sprouted inside her body, a living heart beating within her breast for the first time since her death, and blood flowed through newly formed veins.

Inuyasha blinked before his mouth fell open in shock.

“That’ not possible,” Yasuhiro was heard murmuring.

“What? What are you talking about?” demanded Sango fretfully.

“She’s… alive,” whispered Inuyasha.

“What do you mean, Inuyasha?” questioned Miroku.

“He means,” began Yasuhiro, “that the woman is no longer a clay imitation of her previous self. She’s been given a new, living body.”

Just then, something stranger happened. Black, dog ears very similar to Inuyasha’s sprouted on Kikyo’s head, and there was the unmistakable aura of another hanyou in the room.

Through it all, even though he was aware of the changes happening to the woman beneath him, Sesshomaru did not stop feeding her his youki. He was just as confused as the rest as to how such a phenomenon was possible. It was just as unlikely as Kagome possessing both spiritual and demonic auras. But then again, if Naraku’s human body could become that of a demon’s—or at least half—then why not a corpse given new life when Kikyo’s human essence was locked inside her clay body? Flesh and bone sprung forth from her ashes to create a new body.

Her new claws raked against the wooden floor, gouging five distinct lines into his floor. Right now, he didn’t care, because seconds later, the fighting energies stopped, returning to lie dormant inside her. Perhaps forever, because as Sesshomaru broke the connection of their mouths and lowered her back to the floor, the new heart inside Kikyo’s breast no longer beat, no air flowed through her lungs.

She was dead.

Her body may no longer be that of an animated corpse, but now there was no more life flowing through the living body she had obtained from the conversion. An ironic end.

“Kikyo!” Inuyasha wailed, moving to hold her lifeless body in his arms, no longer caring that she had changed, that she was somehow like him, an inuyoukai, half-human, half-demon.

“Does this mean… Is Kagome dead?” whispered Sango, tears falling down her cheeks in rivers.

**********Back with Naraku**********

Naraku stood motionless above the comatose Kagome. When he’d felt Sesshomaru’s youki flaring around the girl, intercepting his connection, he’d been filled with rage, and had attempted to regain control, but failed. Now, instead of a youkai in his likeness laying before him, an inuyoukai took the place of the priestess Kagome.

He chuckled darkly in some disappointment when she remained unmoving. It hardly mattered to him what demon she turned out to be only that she lived through the change.

“But you did not,” he murmured before throwing his head back and laughing, his voice rising higher and higher, echoing around the small cave until his ears were ringing with his amusement.

Shoulders still shaking with mirth, he glanced down at Kagome’s lifeless face.

“Rest for eternity, Kagome.”  


	46. Forgive Me

Sesshomaru gazed down at the pitiful display at his feet, his brother kneeling on the floor, with the newly embodied but no less dead Kikyo cradled in his arms. Though Inuyasha made not a sound, the salt of his tears reached Sesshomaru’s nose. Normally, he would have sneered at such an emotional display, but all he could think of was Kagome. He couldn’t help but wonder, if she were here, would he be in a similar pose of despair as his brother?

He had to turn away or be consumed by the grief that was beginning to well deep inside him. He couldn’t have lost her. Not now. Not after all they had… Or could have had.

For long moments, no one spoke, but all were thinking the same thing. Was Kagome dead, too?

 _No!_ he silently snarled.

Everyone seemed to have forgotten one thing, even Sesshomaru, until a ray of hope reminded him that perhaps not all was lost. Turning back to his brother and the miko Kikyo, he reached across his body, and gripped the hilt of Tenseiga decisively. If what the taijiya said was true, then the two miko were linked at a spiritual level, a bond obviously strong enough to reach across time and space to influence one another. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on what he could see of Kikyo, her face hidden in Inuyasha’s chest. Though dead, her new body was hanyou. Did that mean Kagome was one, too, instead of a full-fledged demon as he had been hoping for?

He’d never allowed himself to even think of the possibility that Kagome would convert into a half-breed, because then he could not have her as his mate without possible war breaking out. A hanyou could not take over the West. There were some rules and conventions not even he could break.

Right now, did it even matter  _what_ she was so long as she lived? Sesshomaru no longer cared if she was a human, half-breed, or demon. The thought of living in a world without her in it was not one he wished to contemplate. No matter what she was, he would make a life for them together…somehow. His late father seemed content with Izayoi, Inuyasha’s human mother, as his human consort, but would Kagome settle to be his paramour while he still had to find a mate and have an heir..? 

Right now, it hardly mattered. The only thing that did was that he saved Kagome.

He stared down at the dead woman with his resolve strengthened. If there truly was a connection between this miko and his, one so deep and powerful that it was capable of affecting both of them to this extent, then he could return them back to life with Tenseiga. He tightened his hand around the pummel, ready to unsheathe his heavenly blade when he paused.

Supposedly lifeless fingers twitched on the floor. A sound reached his ears. A slow heartbeat quickly gaining speed. The dead woman’s body shuddered with an inhalation of breath before it rushed out of her in a soft sigh. Another breath. Then another.

Inuyasha jerked back, gazing down at Kikyo with wide eyed bewilderment, tear tracks staining his cheeks. He heard it too, and no doubt Yasuhiro could as well. A steady heartbeat, strong and sure.

“Kikyo..?” whispered Inuyasha with a catch in his voice.

Her mouth twitched, a frown scrunching her brows closer together, before her lashes fluttered. Then her eyes opened slowly, blinking in confusion as she stared up at Inuyasha. But they seemed too heavy for her to keep open, and they settled closed once more; however, she continued to breathe, her heart continued to beat.

Inuyasha shouted her name fearfully, perhaps afraid that she would die again.

“So tired…” Kikyo murmured barely above a whisper.

She slept with a peaceful expression, the pain of her conversion leaving no sign of strain, death chased away by the rising color in her cheeks, giving her pale flesh a healthy pink glow.

“Impossible,” Yasuhiro muttered.

Miroku stepped forward and knelt in front of Inuyasha, and reached out to touch Kikyo, checking her over the best he could when his friend refused to relinquish his hold. Sango was swift on his heels but remained standing, a hand settling lightly on his shoulder.

“She’s alive…” she whispered the obvious, wonder lacing her voice.

Sesshomaru had already released his sword hilt, a feeling of relief washing over him when he realized the woman yet lived. He did not know how or why, but it gave him renewed hope that his miko yet lived. Bewildered questions went back and forth between Inuyasha and his companions, while he remained mute. So many questions, but no one had a definitive answer. However, there was one question that needed to be known.

Was Kagome alright?

Before he could turn and leave, no longer caring if the rest followed or stayed, Inuyasha spoke up, stalling him.

His brother stood with his woman cradled in his arms and leveled him with a steady gaze with eyes so much like his own.

“I have to stay here to make sure Kikyo is alright,” he said gruffly. “Go find Kagome and bring her back safe.”

No one stopped him as he walked towards the doors to leave, probably towards his or Kikyo’s room, but as he passed Sesshomaru, he left him with a murmured statement.

“Thank you.”

Their eyes met for just a moment, a silent message unuttered between them. Inuyasha knew that he had reached for Tenseiga, understood his intentions, and was grateful. Then he was walking past and out of the room.

Everyone left in the room, the taijiya, monk, and kelpie, stood staring at him with the same determined expression.

“We’re going with you, Sesshomaru-sama. Though human, Sango and I can be of assistance to you and Kagome. If it’ll save our friend, use us in any way you see fit,” the monk stated.  

Sango went over and slung her hiraikotsu on her back, signaling that she would not be left behind.

“I will be coming, too,” stated Yasuhiro, moving to stand by Sango’s side.

All Sesshomaru could do was nod his head regally. There was no knowing what they would encounter before or during their journey to find one, brave miko, but he was not about to snub their aid when Kagome’s safety rested in the balance.

“Keep up with me.”

Sango opened her arms for Kirara to jump into them. “We will,” she promised.

And they were off, travelling towards the last known location that Kagome was sighted. Sesshomaru could have easily outrun them all, but he forced himself to remain close to the ragtag group, telling himself not to be hasty. He was in the lead, with the humans atop the fire cat not far behind, and Yasuhiro running alongside them. Though he travelled at a slower pace than he was capable of, they were making good time, when out of nowhere, a screech of “Dance of Blades” echoed around them, and deadly projections flew at them fast.

They split apart, dodging the attack, where it harmlessly crashed into the ground, cutting into the earth, dust flying everywhere.

“Kagura!” spat Sango, hefting her hiraikotsu, intending to fling the deadly weapon at the grinning wind sorceress, who hovered in the sky on a giant, white feather.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Kagura chided, reaching behind her to bring Kohaku into view.

Sesshomaru noticed the boy had a glazed quality to his eyes as if he had no conception of what was happening around him. Regardless, the boy welded his kusarigama in a threatening manner.

“Kohaku!” Sango wailed when she saw her little brother, but he did not respond to her call. In fact, he didn’t seem to recognize her, and she knew with a heavy heart that Naraku was controlling him.

“How touching. Brother and sister once again reunited,” Kagura said with a devilish smile, tapping her painted red lips with her fan. “Although, I don’t believe it’ll be the happy reunion you are expecting.”

“Sesshomaru!” Miroku called, though his eyes remained glued on their enemy. “Find Kagome. Sango and I will handle these two.”

“As will I—”

“—Go with Sesshomaru-sama, Yasuhiro,” Sango interrupted. She glanced over at the kelpie and gave him a small smile, though he could see the sadness in her eyes. “We’ll catch up to you afterwards, I promise.”

“You won’t be able to keep that promise,” shouted Kagura, swirling her fan in the ningens’ direction. “Dance of the Dragon!”

With trepidation, Yasuhiro watched as a few wind storms formed, lashing out with deadly intent towards the woman he was coming to cherish. He took an unconscious step towards her even as Kirara easily dodged around the swirling vortexes. What kept him rooted to the spot was the realization that he might just have lost her to the monk sitting behind her. The thought made him frown, but he wasn’t given the chance to dwell on the less than joyous insight.

“Follow me, kelpie, if you so choose.”

Glancing over at the Western Lord, Yasuhiro hesitated for only a second, before he raced off in Sesshomaru’s wake, hoping that Sango survived so that he could press his claim. He desired her for himself. He would not let the monk have her without a fight.

Without the fire cat, who was burdened by her two riders, the two youkai made better time, travelling the lands towards a woman Yasuhiro had never met. It felt wrong to leave Sango in such danger to save this faceless miko; however, there was a possibility that Naraku was at the end of their destination, and he fully planned to avenge his son’s death with Naraku’s life. Though it had been the futa-kuchi-onna who had devoured his son, his boys had been captured by Naraku and put in the onna’s ‘tender’ care.

They were closing in on their destination when another stepped in their path, a small child dressed all in white, but what really got the two males’ attention was the creature that stood behind the girl with no scent. Yasuhiro knew who the girl was even though he’d never laid eyes upon her before. Sango had told him, while they journeyed towards Sesshomaru’s castle, that Naraku had two incarnations; the wind sorceress Kagura, and a small child named Kanna.

The child was little threat to him, save for the mirror demon standing behind her. Yasuhiro knew what the creature was, understood that it had once been a small mirror with great power, now turned into the hulking being that stood guard over Kanna.

“Step aside,” Sesshomaru demanded with a hand on the hilt of Bakusaiga.

At his threatening stance, the mirror demon moved in front of Kanna. Though it did not speak, it was obvious the creature was to be their opponent.

Sesshomaru was about to charge, having no patience for their interruption. Considering both of Naraku’s incarnations had appeared, trying to block their path, it was obvious to him that Sai was not the only one who guarded Kagome. Naraku was involved, most likely the reason behind Kikyo’s conversion and not Sai as they had previously thought. His miko was in danger, and this creature dared to get in his way. But before he could attack, Yasuhiro stepped forward.

“Save your woman, Sesshomaru-sama. I’ll join you shortly after dispatching this creature.”

Glancing at the kelpie from the corner of his eye, he nodded his head once in acknowledgement, staying only long enough to watch Yasuhiro take his place and charge the mirror demon. As he raced the last few leagues towards his destination, in hindsight, he was thankful for Inuyasha’s ragtag team for their aid. Because of them, he did not have to waste time in reaching Kagome.

Naraku’s scent hit him first. It permeated the air with his vile stench, but underneath was the smell of the woman he searched for. With another burst of energy, he ran faster, his senses open for any attack that Naraku might try to surprise him with. When nothing continued to happen, no enemy coming out to stop him, he knew Naraku waited for him, taunted him to come closer.

The trees parted, revealing a small clearing. Mountains rose high before him, with a tiny cave at the base, but that was not what caught his eye. It was Naraku, standing before him with an insolent grin plastered across his face, crimson eyes watching him as if he’d known about his approach. Looking around, while keeping the hanyou in his sight, Sesshomaru didn’t see Kagome, but he could smell her. His heart thudded harder in his chest when he realized her scent was different, but there was no doubt that it was hers. More disconcerting was the scent of blood. There was a lot of it, but at least one he did not recognize. It wasn’t Kagome’s. That’s all that mattered to him.

“So, you’ve finally arrived, Lord Sesshomaru,” Naraku said conversationally. “And here I thought you’d never show.”

“Where is Kagome,” Sesshomaru demanded, unsheathing Bakusaiga without preamble, and pointing it at Naraku threateningly.

“Kagome, is it? Can it be that the great and terrible Lord of the West has fallen for a human priestess?” Naraku taunted with a chuckle of amusement. “But I suppose I shouldn’t be calling her that anymore, should I? Come, Kagome. Greet your latest suitor. I’m sure he’s missed you.”

Movement caught Sesshomaru’s eye at the mouth of the small cave and out stepped a woman dressed in a kimono he recognized, but it was covered in blood. The ruby stain was likewise painted across her face, her black tresses matted in places with even more drying blood. No wound was apparent on the woman he knew so intimately. Perhaps seeing his confusion, Naraku spoke.

“Don’t worry, my lord. The blood is not hers. I fear you are too late if you wished to see Sai, however. We had a…disagreement, if you will.”

The spider’s insinuation was not lost on Sesshomaru. Though he knew not why or how, Sai was dead. So much blood covered Kagome that Sesshomaru wondered if she had been the one to slay the demoness. He didn’t dwell on the possibility, not when his eyes devoured the physical changes in the woman he cherished above all others. Though her features were recognizable enough, they were altered. Kagome’s face was more angular, her cheek bones high and more defined, and her skin had become as alabaster as his own. She was beautiful, more so than before, even covered in drying blood as she was.

But her eyes. The dark brown he was accustomed to gazing into did not stare back at him. Instead, the whites of her eyes were bathed in crimson, her irises slivers of blue as Kagome gazed back at him without recognition, a feral glint nailing him where he stood, as if she wished to tear him apart. Even the new markings on her cheek bones were jagged, and her fangs were long when she bared them at him, her lips curled back in a soundless snarl. She was tense, crouched over so slightly, her knees bent in preparation to strike.

It was impossible to miss how she looked at him, as if he were the enemy and not the hanyou she stood so close to. What had happened to her?

“What have you done, vermin?” he demanded of Naraku, his voice laced with anger.

“Me? Do you not like the new and improved Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru? It was not just my influence that made her this way, or can you not see how she resembles you? Our dear Kagome has even transformed into one of your species, an inuyoukai.” Then he turned to Kagome and spoke sympathetically to her. “I fear he is displeased with you, little bird. Perhaps he needs a demonstration of your powers to appreciate your beauty.”

Kagome snarled in answer, swiping the air before her with sharp claws, her animalistic gaze never once leaving Sesshomaru.

Before he could deduce what exactly had happened or why she seemed to view  _him_  as the enemy, Kagome charged. Moving his sword between them, her claws rang loudly against the metal, sparks flying as she lashed out again and again, forcing him to deflect the deadly blows with Bakusaiga.

Was she in bloodlust? What other reason could explain her behavior and the crimson eyes staring back at him with malice? However, that did not explain how Naraku was able to control the beast that ruled her.

“Cease, Kagome.”

As if she hadn’t heard him, she lashed out with her leg, and he jumped back, dodging her attack, if barely. She was fast, and he had no doubt that her strength had increased tremendously.

“Miko!”

She roared at him. Ignoring his blade, she lunged for him with claws outstretched, intending to tear him to shreds if given the chance. Fearing hurting her, he sheathed his blade even as he jumped over her, summersaulting in the air, and landing almost soundlessly upon the ground. She was on him in a flash, and he grabbed her wrist when she tried to slash at his chest. His grip was brutal, but he did not try to break her bones. He couldn’t hurt her, never her.

“Listen to me,” he grated, trying to reach her with words.

No response other than a kick to his stomach. Kagome freed herself and bounded off his armor with an elegant backflip, landing in a crouch feet away from him. Her claws bit into the earth as she tensed for another charge. She seemed to care nothing for her safety, attacking him wildly, and without a defense. He could easily take her and strike her down. This was no warrior he fought, but a beast out for blood, an animal without conscious or reason. He knew she would continue to strike at him until she could no longer rise. Probably fight to the death.

Behind him, Naraku taunted him.

“Save your pretty words, Sesshomaru-sama. She cannot hear you, or have you not realized that yet?”

“Silence!” he commanded even as he stepped forward, meeting Kagome’s lunge, and punching her in the face, sending her careening to the side and to the ground.

Though he did not wish to hurt her, Sesshomaru had to stop her. Perhaps if he rendered her unconscious, she would wake later clearheaded. If not, at least it would give him time to figure out a way to banish her bloodlust. However, there was something different about her, more so than the obvious change to her species. A darkness permeated around her, demonic energy pulsing from her in waves. He could detect no pure light in her aura. Had the change completely wiped out her spiritual powers? But how was that possible if her purification was a part of her very being?

She came at him again, and he was forced to defend himself, blocking her wild attacks. It was then he felt it. The darkness surrounding her was not just that of a youkai, but the aura of a dark miko. Her spiritual light was tainted, twisted and corrupted. Was this a side effect of her transformation?

Her claws came at his face. Blood spilled down his cheek from shallow cuts. But they were already healing, the injury too small and insubstantial to actually hurt him. Dread filled his gut. He had done this. He’d been so consumed with changing her human nature that he hadn’t realized the consequences of his actions to her pure light. It all made sense to him now as he fought the woman he cared for, a woman he might even love.

Bokusenou had been correct. Once the youki within Kagome had been awakened, there was no stopping it from spreading like an infectious disease. A human could not possibly contain both spiritual and demonic energies without tearing the host apart. However, Bokusenou—even he—had been wrong as well. A demon could not possibly survive while holy powers ran rampant inside the host’s body without trying to purify itself. Demonic and spiritual energies would always be at odds. They could never coexist together inside one body.

Gazing at Kagome even as she continued to attack him, Sesshomaru understood with a sinking heart that a miko could not hope to stay pure when corrupted with a demon’s energy. But dark miko could, for their auras were more witch than priestess, their soul black and tainted. It was the perfect correlation to combine Kagome’s two auras without killing her. She was a demon with the added powers of a dark priestess.

 _A dark miko,_  he thought with sadness. He had done this to her. In his quest to make Kagome his, Sesshomaru had neglected to ponder what might happen to her pure light. He’d wanted a demon, and that’s exactly what he got. Kagome’s humanity was gone, her spiritual powers blackened.

Kagome jumped him, but right before she tackled him, Sesshomaru caught her, then threw her across the clearing, and watched her sail through the air, only to land gracefully on her feet.

_I did this to you._

“Forgive me,” he murmured quietly. It was the first time he’d ever uttered such a phrase, let alone thought it, but seeing what his actions had wrought, he knew without a doubt that what he had done was wrong, that he’d committed a grievous crime against her.

If Kagome understood him, she gave no indication as she came at him again.

“Isn’t she magnificent, Sesshomaru-sama?” Naraku called over Kagome’s snarls. “Isn’t she everything you had hoped for?”

Never before had an enemy’s words struck home, and yet Naraku’s cut like knives.

Just then, a small vile tumbled from the folds of Kagome’s kimono. He knew what it was, the container she held her Jewel shards in, but it was empty. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes even as he danced around Kagome. There had been two shards within the vile, so where were they? Had Naraku taken them for himself or…

He caught Kagome to him, wrapping his arms around her to keep her close even as she clawed at him, tearing his flesh apart along his arms. Her back was to him, so for now, his head was safe from her vicious flaying. He sent his aura out and into her, searching, searching…

There!

The jewel’s taint. He’d felt it before. He knew not where they were bedded inside her, but there was no doubt that the black shards were somewhere inside her, controlling her bloodlust.  _That’s_  how Naraku was controlling her.

Kagome’s elbow cracked against his jaw, splitting his lip, blood sliding down his chin, the coppery taste on his tongue. His head jerked to the side with the violent blow, and he released her, jumping out of her way when she turned to slash him with her claws. Perhaps if he could find and extract the tainted shards, Kagome would awaken from her bloodlust. But how was he to find them? He did not have her powers of sight when concerning the shards, nor could he sense them like she could.

She was the Shikon no Miko. Or at least she had been before he had interfered in her life. What did that mean for the Jewel of Four Souls if its guardian was unable to purify its taint? He’d changed her species, taken her miko powers, and now it seemed he might just have stolen her duty to the Jewel. He’d taken  _everything_  from her. How foolish he had been, how arrogant. 

 _I would take it all back if I could,_  he silently told her, knowing speaking the words would do no good. Kagome was past understanding.

A warm, westerly wind brushed past Sesshomaru, rustling his garments as he stood facing off with the woman he had so wronged, vowing to save her, and hopefully make amends.

_Kagome…_


	47. Battlefield

_If I cannot find and remove the shards, then I shall eradicate Naraku’s influence._

With determination reflected in the golden hues of his eyes, Sesshomaru rushed Kagome, meeting her charge when she came at him again, or so it seemed at first. Instead, he summersaulted over her head at the last second, landing several yards behind her, and before she could turn and come at him again, he flicked his wrist, his poison whip flying from his claws with controlled accuracy.

Just as Kagome turned to confront him, his whip encircled her, immobilizing her arms to her sides, and yanked his arm back even as he lunged for her. Catching her close to his chest, Sesshomaru easily locked her against him, controlling her attempts to get free. With his whip still around her, an arm around her waist, he used his free hand and burrowed his fingers into the blood matted mass at the back of her skull, forcing her head back at a painful angle, making it impossible for her to flail her head around or bit him as he crashed his lips down on her open mouth.

Flaring his youki, he channeled it inside her with such force, Kagome’s body jerked like she had been struck. Desperate, Sesshomaru was not at all certain if these measures would work. He had no hope of purifying the shards, but perhaps he could taint it with his demonic energy and wipe out Naraku’s influence over the shards. Maybe then she would awaken from her bloodlust.

If not… he’d be forced to knock her unconscious and find a solution later.

As always, even in these trying times, having Kagome so close, the scent of her, her taste, intoxicated him. The only thing he was not too fond of was Sai’s blood. He ignored it. He ignored everything, Kagome’s muffled growls, and how she fought him, focusing on the mission at hand, tainting the shards within her with a different youki— his. He had already corrupted her body and soul. What more could he do to her that he hadn’t already? When he didn’t feel her reiki emerge to try and fight his influence, sadness filled him. As if he needed the reminder with how royally he had erred.

How much did she need? When would he know if and when the shards were ‘cleansed’ of Naraku’s taint?

Before an answer to his silent questions could be reached, his senses flared, signaling to him that danger struck. Without much grace, he flung both him and Kagome to the side, narrowly missing Naraku’s tentacle from impaling him through the back and probably skewering Kagome as well.

“You bastard,” seethed Naraku, maliciousness and hate raiding off of him in waves. His crimson gaze seemed more ruby in color as his ire built, and Sesshomaru watched him warily, ready for any new attack, while holding Kagome to him.

She was trembling, one hand pressed to her forehead as if she were in pain, or like she was finally waking up from a long slumber filled with horrors only she could see. Perhaps both.

Had she regained consciousness? Or was she merely dazed from his youki and seconds away from attacking him again? Regardless, he retracted his whip, freeing her arms, but not letting her go.

“Kagome,” he murmured her name, hoping now she would hear his voice and respond without attacking him blindly. Had it worked? He truthfully couldn’t believe his desperate actions may have actually bore fruit, not when his heart was filled with such despair that Kagome would be forever lost to bloodlust.

For Kagome, she wasn’t feeling too well. Her head hurt abhorrently, it pounded with every beat of her heart. And she felt weak yet strong at the same time, but that didn’t make any sense. Right now, she hardly cared. Where was she? And what the hell was going on? Her name… Someone was calling to her… It was then that her senses finally registered in her jumbled mind. In seconds, everything around her came into focus, quicksilver, and instead of being overwhelmed, somehow it felt natural in a not too natural way.  

She was plastered against Sesshomaru. She knew it was he because his scent permeated the air around her, filling her lungs, and swirling around her mind like a warm blanket, making her feel secure and safe. There were other scents too, strong ones. The grass and flowers, the very earth itself, the wind gently caressing her cheek, bringing with it even more strange smells she couldn’t identify—but one. One she knew too well and with her heightened nose, the scent of aging blood made her nauseous.

And it seemed like she could hear  _everything_  and yet nothing at all. She could tell without looking that she was in the forest, could hear the loud rustling of leaves in the trees, water tricking inside a cave, and yet there was no signs of life other than the other two presences she could sense near her. No animals big or small moved in the underbrush or in the trees, no birds sang or flapped near here, and the insects were gone, too.

And Kagome knew why. Evil filled the space around her in pulsing waves, scarring off any signs of life. Naraku… he was here, but before she could bring herself to go on the defensive when her enemy was so near, she was struck numb, her heart going cold as ice within her breast, though it continued to beat—painfully now. The evil she felt was coming from her as well. Something was wrong— _with her_.

“Kagome,” Sesshomaru called to her more insistently, obviously trying to gain her attention.

“Sesshomaru..?” she whispered, hearing the fear that underlined her voice.

Only one thought continued to filter through her mind, throwing her off, making her blind and deaf to everything else around her. Something was wrong.  _She_ was wrong.

Sesshomaru shifted her so fast, she gasped. One of his arms stayed locked around her back, keeping her plastered against his front, but she could feel him drawing his sword, heard the steel hiss out of its sheath, and then he was swinging his arm in a downwards motion behind her back.

Steel sliced through flesh, skin tearing in a gruesome ripping sound, and body parts fell to the forest floor with heavy  _thunks_ , and yet they weren’t dead. She heard them slithering upon the ground, like a snake would in its death throes after its head had been severed.

Finally, she turned her head to gaze around. First upon the ground before them. Familiar writhing masses twitched near their feet, purple blood darkening the ground, tainting it like a noxious poison.

Her head snapped up when she felt youki come towards her in a threatening manner. Reflexively, her body moved before her mind could comprehend what was happening and what she was doing. She called upon her powers and a dark light flashed from her outstretched palm, obliterating the blast of youki aimed for them.

Shocked, Kagome slowly lowered her arm, only to bring her palm close to her face for inspection. What was  _that_? That wasn’t her reiki! The air in her lungs shriveled up as she saw bloodied claws. And it was Sesshomaru’s blood that painted them that garish, ruby hue.

What was happening?!

“Sesshomaru,” spat Naraku, interrupting her trepidation, gaining her attention.

Her gaze lifted to clash with her most hated enemy, saw Naraku’s face contort with bitter hatred and anger. It all came back to her when she looked into his crimson gaze. Haru was dead. Sai had killed her. Sai had died trying to protect her from the man standing yards away from her. Naraku… he’d done this. He was the one to blame. He’d converted her…

Oh God! What  _was_  she?

“You dare interfere where you are not welcome?” Naraku continued, ignoring her for the man who held her so securely.

_No._

No, no, no, no!

Sesshomaru had started this, her mind screamed at her. Her reiki was gone. She couldn’t feel its spark inside her. What took its place was not just her new youki.

 _A dark miko,_  her mind whispered insidiously to her.

_No!_

“What have you done..?” she whispered as the full impact of what she had become hit her like a freight train. Her miko powers… They were  _gone_. Gone…

The two males’ attention fell on her. Naraku’s eyes level on her face, and she could feel Sesshomaru looking down at her. And it was obvious they thought she referred to Naraku and not Sesshomaru, the true target of her words.

The spider hanyou’s eyes, though still angry, turned almost wistful as he stared at her.

“My beautiful Kagome. Look what he’s done to you. He’s stolen your magnificence. Allow me to dispose of him, and we can return to how things were between us.”

Though Naraku was referring to her previous feral state, Kagome felt like he spoke of other things, painful things.  _Yes,_  she thought,  _look what Sesshomaru did to me…_

“You cannot have her,” Sesshomaru informed him with steel in his tone.

Of course. He was right. Her eyes narrowed on Naraku. Though Sesshomaru had stolen more than she had ever imagined he would, Naraku was still her enemy, and though she didn’t remember anything that occurred after her conversation until ‘waking’ up in Sesshomaru’s arms, she wasn’t stupid. Though her reiki was gone, perhaps forever lost, somehow she could still sense the Jewel shards. A huge chunk was in Naraku’s possession, cocooned in his chest where his heart should have been, but there were two separate shards within her.

Kagome could feel their dark presence deep inside her chest, dark and swirling with corruption. Naraku had played this game many times before, controlling not only her in the past but so many others with a tainted shard. She didn’t know what she had done while under Naraku’s influence, but it was becoming apparent by the scent of Sesshomaru’s blood, and his blood on her claws that she had attacked him without realizing it.

What had she done? How badly had she hurt Sesshomaru? Just the thought of making him bleed constricted her heart. Yes, he’d stolen everything from her, but she still cared for him, and the thought of causing him injury sat heavy on her shoulders. Perhaps, after they took care of Naraku, her feelings would morph into total resentment towards the Western Lord, but for now, he was her ally against a vile creature who should be put down.

Her mind was sharper than ever before. In seconds, she was making connections and filtering knowledge through her brain like a sponge without difficulty. It was the mind of a predator. Think. Learn. Advance. But above all else, kill.

 _Ignore it,_  she told herself firmly.

Later, she and Sesshomaru were gonna have a long talk. For now, all her pent up resentment and fear was channeled towards Naraku.

“I know your game, Naraku,” she spat, reaching up to place a hand over her chest, where the shards were imbedded deep within her. Her claws bit deeply into her flesh.

It hurt more than a little, but she couldn’t let the tainted shards remain within her, possibly giving Naraku a window into her mind and control her again. Though she tried, she couldn’t purify them, so she had to take them out, painfully, slowly, dragging them out of her flesh. Blood welled, spilling over as she carved small holes inside her chest.

“Miko, what are you doing?” Sesshomaru demanded, tensing around her as her blood reached his nose, and he looked down to see what she was doing.

“Do  _not_  call me that, Sesshomaru,” she told him, her ire towards him making her snappy.

He stiffened against her. She didn’t care. He should be wary of her, because she doubted that it had escaped his notice that she was no longer a priestess as she once was.

A dark miko. She gritted her teeth at the thought and at the pain her questing fingers wrought against her nerves. Then she felt them—finally. Her fingers had already sunk the first knuckle deep inside her flesh when her nails scraped against the two shards bedded inside her. Taking a hold of them, she jerked her hand back in an angry motion. Pain flared higher. Blood spurted from the two small holes she’d made in her chest, to land on the ground.

She held up her prize for Naraku to see, her blood coating the black shards and dripping down her fingers.

“Do you not know any other trick, Naraku?” she taunted him, before placing her shards in the vial around her neck without looking at it, never taking her eyes off her enemy. “Perhaps you’re losing your edge? You’re becoming predictable.”

Naraku growled at her fiercely, anger scrunching up his face in a vicious snarl, his fangs bared at her. But then he surprised her. His face lost most of his ire when next he chuckled.

“Predictable, am I? Why change tactics when they continue to bear fruit? You, the Shikon no Miko, was controlled by the power of the shards. How ironic. But then, are you really the Jewel’s guardian now? How can you possibly hope to defeat me without your precious powers,  _miko_?”

He threw his head back and laughed, and Kagome stiffened.

“I don’t need my reiki to destroy you, Naraku!” she cried, shoving Sesshomaru away and raised her arms.

Somehow, her powers came easily to her. Her tainted miko powers were hers to command as easily as her reiki had been, but it was more than that. Her youki mixed with it, welding together with her dark energy, created a stronger attack with its combined might. However, her attack still threw her off slightly. Instead of the blast of energy she attempted, darts flew out of her claws like daggers, black and pulsing with purple streaks of lightning. Too fast for Naraku to dodge, her darts struck him in the chest, sizzling through his flesh like acid, eating away at him.

He howled before swinging his arm towards her to return her strike. Tentacles, dozens of them, flew at her, intending to impale her. Before she could move, Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her from behind and jumped them to safety. Undeterred, the fleshy masses turned course and raced after them, forcing Sesshomaru to cut them down. The twitching chunks of flesh fell to the ground, bleeding but still dangerous, for Naraku could force his severed flesh to continue moving.

One in particular slithered closer to Sesshomaru’s foot, and she blasted it with her strange new powers. In a burst of acrid smoke that singed her nose, the meaty flesh burst into flame, burning hotter than the fires of hell, and in seconds, not even charred remains were left, only a blackened spot in the grass.

Kagome and Sesshomaru separated from each other, but they remained close, side by side. Sesshomaru wielded Bakusaiga, reminding her that she held no weapon. She missed her bow and arrows, felt naked without them, especially now while under attack when she most needed them. She would just have to improvise. This new body of hers was foreign to her, her powers strange, but she would adapt. She didn’t have time to mourn for her loss of reiki or that she had no bow.

Sesshomaru charged, blade at the ready. Miasma spilled out of Naraku in impossible waves, blackening the surroundings with his poisonous gas. The purple cloud engulfed Sesshomaru, obscuring him from her view. A sliver of worry for his safety penetrated her mind.

Just then, a mass burst out of the cloud of miasma. At first, she thought it was Sesshomaru, but a second later, she saw crimson eyes staring at her with deadly intent. Naraku’s hand was outstretched towards her, a tentacle thrusting out of his wrist, aimed straight for her.

Gasping at the unexpected attack, Kagome pushed back, lunging backwards as strongly as she could in her stationary pose. With her new strength and speed, she darted back like an arrow, but she was too late, too slow, and Naraku’s tentacle gained on her. Just before it would have penetrated her chest, somehow, Sesshomaru was there, intercepting Naraku’s attack by getting between her and the writhing tentacle. A large palm collided with her chest, sending her flying backwards faster.

The blow—while not meant to harm her purposefully, she knew—cracked a few of her bones, and she went hurdling through the air, only to land painfully on her back, sliding several more feet before coming to a halt. She would have cried out from the pain as her newly broken bones scrapped together sickeningly and scratched at her flesh within, but the air was stolen from her lungs on impact.  

When air finally filled her lungs, the only sound she could make was a pain-filled groan as Kagome forced her elbows behind her and propped herself up. What she saw only a step or two away from her outstretched legs was Sesshomaru and she made a horrified sound of dismay.

He was standing slightly bent over, his beautiful hair hanging around his angelic face, almost hiding his expression from her. Blood dripped down his chin from his mouth—a mouth she couldn’t help but recall kissing and losing herself in—but what really had her eyes filling with tears were the three tentacles that impaled him from behind, protruding from his body for her to see. 

Sesshomaru’s sword was sheathed partially in the ground, a line of where the blade had sliced through the dirt lay beyond it, as if he had tried to use his sword to stop his forward motion.

One tentacle stuck out of his right leg, wriggling around, most likely adding to the agony he must surely be feeling. Another thrust out of his left shoulder, and the other through his left side. Huge amounts of blood stained his white and red clothes in growing circles. Looking into the face of the man she was coming to love, despite her hard feelings for him, a tear spilled from the corner of one eye as she witnessed his fierce expression curling his upper lip in a snarl, narrowing his eyes in anger. But it was the pain she saw etched in his features that made her heart bleed for him, because the fierce mask belied his agony.

And yet, he made not a sound of pain other than his heavy, tortured breathing. Somehow it seemed so much worse that he suffered in silence.

Her own pain meant nothing when faced with his. She’d live with her broken bones and bruised flesh, while Sesshomaru… He wouldn’t die would he..?

“No!” she screamed even as she heard Naraku chuckling malevolently behind the Western Lord. 

With horrible realization, she knew that Naraku was about to attempt to absorb Sesshomaru into his body. Ignoring how her movements jostled her broken bones even though she could feel one of the jagged ends pierce a lung, deflating it, making it difficult to breathe, she lunged forward, her heart in her eyes as she charged towards the man she loved with hands outstretched.

 _Sesshomaru!_  her heart cried out, her very being.

Kagome grabbed onto the tentacle protruding from his side and channeled her combined powers into the appendage. Because she loved Sesshomaru so dearly, her attack did not hurt him further as waves of her energy flowed through the twitching mass and towards its source. She couldn’t see Naraku with Sesshomaru in the way, but she could hear his surprised cry of pain and fury as her attack struck.

Sesshomaru’s body jerked and he took a stumbling step towards her, and she knew that Naraku had severed his flesh to get away from her brutal attack. As if he weren’t in pain even though she knew he must be, Sesshomaru turned, bringing up his blade and charged it with a mighty blast of Bakusaiga’s powers. Kagome had seen this brutal attack before. Naraku didn’t have time to flee, he was too close, and even when he tried to erect a barrier, Sesshomaru’s blast shattered it with ease, and continued towards Naraku.

The spider hanyou screamed in fury as it hit him square in the chest, his shout turning into one of agony as a bomb went off inside him. Instead of bits of flesh, blood, and gore raining around them from the blast, the pieces disintegrated, leaving nothing left of Naraku’s body, not even ash. The blackened Jewel fell to the ground, undamaged by the blast, but Sesshomaru wasn’t done yet.

Before she realized what he was doing, he yanked out the three remaining appendages protruding from his body and blasted them with the same power from Bakusaiga. Kagome cried out, about to reprimand him for his stupidity, because he bled more heavily now that Naraku’s flesh was removed, and gaping holes remained. He could bleed to death! But her reprimand never left her parted lips as she realized what Sesshomaru was doing when he blasted the remaining pieces that had fallen around the clearing that had once been a part of Naraku.

That was what made Sesshomaru’s blade so powerful, and why Naraku feared the sword, because once Sesshomaru used its power to kill an enemy, Bakusaiga’s blast affected every living part that was connected to the host, making it impossible for Naraku to reabsorb his severed flesh.

It was the one—possibly only—weapon capable of killing him in truth.

And like that, it was over. All that remained of Naraku was destroyed. Not even his blood remained.

Naraku was dead… The thought filtered through her mind over and over again. It was over. Finally… he was  _gone_ —forever. Somehow, Kagome couldn’t comprehend that her hated enemy had finally been destroyed. Naraku had been such a huge thorn in her and her friends’ side for two years now… And he was dead. She should feel relief…  _Something_. And yet, Kagome was numb.

Until she saw Sesshomaru stumble towards her, almost falling to the ground. When he dropped his sword and fell to one knee, she snapped out of her frozen state and ran to him with a cry of dismay. She dropped to her knees before him, her hands hovering over him, fearful to touch him and hurt him more, but God how she needed to touch him. There was blood everywhere—his blood. Was he going to…die?

_Please, kami, no!_

“Sesshomaru,” she said in a tortured whisper, tears cascading down her cheeks in a steady flow. “Are you alright?”

Stupid question. Of course, he wasn’t alright!

“Kagome.” He gazed into her eyes with such fierce emotion, she’d never seen the like before. Pain. Suffering. Anguish. Remorse. And somehow, she knew he was not thinking about his injuries, but her. She wasn’t sure how she knew, but Sesshomaru was silently pleading for her forgiveness.

He knew what he had done to her, what all he had taken. And he was truly sorry for that.

Emotion choking her, her resentment—for the moment—evaporated, and she didn’t fight him when he pulled her into his arms, embracing her desperately, despite his wounds. His cheek was pressed into the side of her neck, and like her, he cried silently.

_For her._

_“Forgive me,”_  he whispered in a tortured whisper. 


	48. Aftermath

_One week later…_

Kagome was in her room, curled up on her side, and holding a pillow to her chest. One arm held the pillow to her while her other arm was outstretched on her bed. In her clenched fist was the completed Shikon no Tama. Naraku was dead, killed by Sesshomaru, without hardly any help from her at all. She should be happy, relieved,  _something_ , over her most hated enemy’s demise. Especially when all of her friends had survived.

After their heartfelt embrace, Sesshomaru had used what strength he had left to transport the two of them back to his castle, using his energy ball. He’d set them down in front of the doors to his castle, and as if signaled by the scent of blood, servants had rushed out, taking Kagome to her own room and Sesshomaru to his. While a medic demon looked over her injuries, another had been assisting Sesshomaru. That had been the last time she had laid eyes on him, but she’d had word that he was recovering and wouldn’t die of his injuries.

She’d wanted to see him, to see that he was alright with her own eyes, but she hesitated. Four days after her recovery most of her injuries were on the mend. That day, she’d had a visit first from Miroku. He’d informed her that Sango couldn’t come because she had secluded herself in her own room and refused to see anyone. Miroku had told her a lot of what had happened while they had been separated. About Sai masquerading as the Eastern Lord’s daughter, how her friends had first encountered the demoness disguised as Akahana, and even about a new travelling companion named Yasuhiro, and so much more.

While she had been alone with Naraku, apparently her friends had been with Sesshomaru in his study when Kikyo had come back to life in a living body, but as a half-demon. It seemed Kagome had to thank Sesshomaru for fighting off Naraku’s demonic influence to change her into a spider demon like himself, but so far she had yet to get around to it.

Miroku had more to tell her. While Inuyasha stayed behind to look after the newly transformed Kikyo, everyone else had run to her rescue, only to be separated. First, Sango and Miroku after Kagura had shown up, along with Kohaku. Though they had defeated Kagura, Kagome now understood why Sango hadn’t come with Miroku to see her. Sango had killed her own brother when Kohaku was about to murder Miroku. Miroku had even come to give her the shard that had been imbedded in Kohoku’s neck, the only thing keeping the boy alive.

Kagome had been sad for Sango’s loss, she still was. There was so much tragedy, so much death. It was a wonder all of her friends had survived at all. Before Miroku had left her, he then informed her of Kanna’s demise, that Yasuhiro had defeated her when he’d been separated from Sesshomaru in their attempt to save her. Now she understood why Sesshomaru had been the only one to come for her. Kagome didn’t blame any of her friends. She was just thankful that everyone was alive.

As if Miroku’s visit had been an unvoiced signal that she was well enough to receive visitors, Inuyasha had come to check up on her after Miroku had taken his leave. She was still confused on the details of how Kikyo had come back to life and how she had become a half-demon. But before she could get any answers out of Inuyasha, Kagome had quickly become uncomfortable in his presence. He kept looking at her then away. And after only once meeting her gaze, he never tried to again.

Kagome was still filled with bitterness at the time, and she’d yelled at Inuyasha for treating her differently. So what if she was a demon now, that her reiki had been corrupted and she was also a dark miko? She was still the same person, so why couldn’t he even look at her? Did he hate the sight of her? Hate her for being a demon? Almost as soon as she’d begun her tirade, she wished she hadn’t said anything. He’d had such a hurt look upon his face that she’d been close to tears for causing such an expression. It was then she knew she was so full of bitterness over her fate that she was a hair’s trigger away from lashing out at anyone and everyone at the slightest provocation.

Without getting the answers she’d sought concerning Kikyo, she’d asked him to leave and refused to see anyone else afterwards. She was not fit company, and she refused to hurt him or any other of her friends.

And yet, the next day, Kikyo had arrived unannounced. Kikyo had taken one look at her, and Kagome had felt like cringing away from her perusal. Physically, much about her was the same. Kagome still had her black hair, still the same height and weight, and yet she was different. She knew because she’d gazed at herself in her mirror before shattering it with her fist in anger. Her facial features were slightly different, more angular with high, defined cheek bones, her ears were now pointed, but what really made her angry were her eyes. They weren’t the familiar chocolate brown anymore. Surprisingly, they weren’t even the golden hue of Sesshomaru’s, but a vibrant violet. And the marks… The one feature that did resemble Sesshomaru was the two mauve stripes across her cheeks. And she’d hated it.

But what she really hated was the changes that one couldn’t see. However, other demons, as well as monks and priestesses, could sense that change. And there had been no doubt in Kagome’s mind that Kikyo sensed them, too. Kagome wasn’t just a demon, but a dark priestess, her pure light blackened, and she’d felt ashamed to be in her predecessor’s presence.

Kagome remembered their conversation two days ago clearly.

“We have much to discuss, Kagome,” Kikyo began without preamble.

Sitting stiffly on the other side of the small table in her room from Kikyo, Kagome had tried valiantly not to stare at the other woman and burst out with the one hundred questions she’d had for Kikyo. Yes, she wanted to hide from Kikyo, but she’d also wanted answers, and she had many.

Unsure of what to say and how to go about asking said questions, Kagome had merely said, “Yes.”

As if sensing her inner turmoil, Kikyo had gotten straight to the point.

“You desire to know why I have come back to life in the form of a half-breed, do you not?”

Lamely, all she could say was, “Yes,” again.

“I’ve had several days now to ponder that very question, and I believe I have stumbled upon the answer with the information I have gathered. I’ve been told about the dormant, demonic energy, leaked from the Jewel when it had been housed inside you, and that Sesshomaru-sama has been helping you strengthen that energy.”

Just the sound of the Western Lord’s name had brought a pang to Kagome’s heart, as well as mixed feelings of longing and bitterness. It was  _his_  fault that her reiki had been corrupted,  _his_  fault that she could no longer purify the completed Shikon. When she had been faced with the possibility of dying, she’d finally come to terms with becoming a demon if that meant she could continue living. She could learn, adapt, and perhaps even be happy in her new life. But as a demon, not a dark miko.

Kagome couldn’t come to grips with her loss of reiki. There was only so much change she could take and live with. Having dark reiki instead of pure was not one of them. And she was filled with such overwhelming bitterness towards Sesshomaru. She blamed him. A part of her hated him even though she realized she was also coming to love him, which only fueled her resentment.

Instead of voicing all of this, she’d merely nodded her head for Kikyo to continue.

“We are connected, you and I,” Kikyo said. “We share the same soul, even though I only have a small piece of it.”

Oh, Kagome remembered alright. How could she forget?

“Demons are magical creatures, Kagome, and I believe three different, powerful youki were involved. Sesshomaru-sama’s, Naraku’s, and even the youki inside you from the Jewel,” Kikyo continued. “When you were being converted, it was not just your body that was being changed, but your very soul. Our soul is human, and to have a demonic body, the soul must change to some degree as well. Once your soul began shifting, the piece housed within my clay body reacted to it. I could feel my ashes reacting to the magic surrounding our change. Much like Naraku, he had once been human, a man named Onigumo. However, since my physical body had been destroyed, with only ashes and slivers of bone shards remaining, there was only so much my clay form could take.”

Pondering this phenomenon, Kagome said slowly, making sure she understood correctly, “Are you saying that even though there was a large amount of magic at work, there was still only so much to go around…between us?”

Nodding her head, Kikyo said, “I’m relatively sure that if I’d had my original body instead of mere ashes, despite the fact of being nothing more than a reanimated corpse, I would be a full demon as you are instead of a hanyou.”

Kagome had stared at her stupidly. This situation was not normal, even by Feudal Era standards surely? And when next Kikyo stared at her intently, Kagome stiffened. She was sure she was not going to like what Kikyo was about to say.

“You have changed.”

Kagome swallowed thickly, knew they were no longer talking about their new demonic bodies. Mouth dry, she said, “So have you.”

Kikyo shook her head. “No games, Kagome. You know of what I speak.”

Yes, yes, she did. And Kagome couldn’t help but notice that Kikyo had not changed. She could sense it, the part of Kikyo that still held a bright light, which was glaringly obvious.

“It is not because I am hanyou that I retain my spiritual powers, Kagome.”

This had confused Kagome. If Kikyo still had her reiki, then why was hers dark?

As if she had spoken, Kikyo answered.

“You are bitter.”

Kagome stiffened, wondering how Kikyo knew. Had someone told her?

“I heard that Naraku was controlling you with your tainted shards. It was not you who corrupted them when they were placed inside you. Naraku did that to control you.”

Kagome’s heart skipped a beat at this news.

Then Kikyo’s eyes lowered to Kagome’s chest, as if she sensed the tainted Shikon beneath her clothing she wore as a necklace.

“Your heart and soul is still pure, Kagome. Though our very being, our shared soul, had changed, we are still miko, born into the light. No demonic energy can influence that unless we allow it.”

“But I didn’t—” she’d tried to deny.

“—You are bitter,” Kikyo interrupted.

That silenced Kagome, because she couldn’t deny it.

“I do not know what sort of relationship you have with Sesshomaru-sama, but it is obvious you blame him, perhaps even hate him a little. Naraku still has power over you.”

“He’s dead. How can he still be influencing me?”

“He tricked you into believing you had changed into a dark miko.”

“But I have!” she cried, placing a hand over her heart, feeling the darkness inside herself. She couldn’t sense even a shred of her pure light. It was gone. Gone!

“It was the shards,” Kikyo insisted firmly. “They were tainted by Naraku, and you know the Shikon is capable of finding even a sliver of darkness inside even the purest heart.”

Again Kagome was struck mute. Kikyo was right, again. Hadn’t she been controlled by a shard in the past? It had fed off her jealousy of Kikyo, making her susceptible to its dark power.

“You hold the Shikon now, and it is influencing your aura, tainting your reiki.”

“Are you saying…I can no longer be its guardian..?”

Was Kikyo implying she was no longer fit to hold the Jewel? Was her bitterness so great that it was preventing her from purifying it while in the presence of the Shikon? Most importantly, had Kikyo come to take the Shikon no Tama from her?

Kagome’s heart panged at the thought, and she wrapped her hand around it protectively without realizing it, but Kikyo saw her unconscious reflex.

“I am not here to take the Jewel from you…yet.”

 _Yet._  Kagome clenched her fangs.

Then Kikyo surprised her. “Do you wish to regain your pure reiki, Kagome?”

Longing fluttered inside her breast, and she choked out, “Yes.”

“Then you must resolve your bitterness. Once your soul is cleansed from your resentment, it will be restored to you.”

“How do I do that?” she asked desperately.

“Only you can answer that.”

Then Kikyo had stood and walked towards the door, and Kagome didn’t stop her. But before she left, Kikyo spoke without turning to look at her. “I will give you time to cleanse you soul, but know this. If you fail to do so, soon, I will become the Shikon’s guardian once more.”

Then she’d left Kagome alone to her thoughts.

That had been two days ago, Kagome reflected. Her eyes fell on her clenched fist that held the Jewel. She didn’t have to open her fingers to know that so far she had failed to cleanse her soul. The Jewel was still black, silently proclaiming her failure. And her reiki had not changed either. She was still a dark miko.

Kagome turned to her back with a sigh, bringing her clenched fist to her breast as she stared up at the ceiling above her. Even after she had come to the realization that it wasn’t Sesshomaru’s fault that she’d become a dark miko, the Jewel remained black, her reiki still tainted. For the last two days, she’d wondered  _why_. It was becoming glaringly obvious that understanding did not equal absolution.

She couldn’t help but think that it  _could_ have been possible her conversion would take her reiki and corrupt it. Sesshomaru had been too consumed with changing her humanity that he hadn’t thought what it might have done to her pure light. Maybe he had and hadn’t cared…

Sesshomaru had been selfish, there was no denying that. He had purposefully withheld information and his intentions until finally it couldn’t be held a secret anymore. Not once had he thought of her, despite his desire to make her his mate. It had all been about  _him_ , not her. And that was the problem. That was where her bitterness resided. She was coming to love him— _yes, love_ —and she feared he didn’t love her back. At least not for herself. She hadn’t been good enough for him as a human miko.

Though Sesshomaru had been wrong to do what he had behind her back, she wasn’t without fault either. It was her fault she couldn’t forgive him and let go of her resentment. He’d never said he loved her, so she had no right to hold that over his head.

And for the first time, realization sank in.

Or did he love her..?

Heat pounding, she sat up slowly, dropping the pillow to her lap.

She remembered what had occurred between them after Naraku’s destruction. Sesshomaru… He’d begged her to forgive him. He knew what he’d done and had been filled with guilt and remorse. He’d acted like he hadn’t been aware of the possibility that she’d also turn into a dark miko, so could he possibly be… regretting his selfishness?

Kagome lifted a hand to the side of her neck, remembering the tears she’d felt slide down her flesh, recalled scenting the salt of his sorrow. He’d cried, for her.

A part of her realized she may be overthinking things, and Sesshomaru might not feel as repentant as she was imagining  _but he could be_ , and  _that_  gave her hope. For some reason, her hope wasn’t centered around regaining her pure reiki, but that she might have a future with the man she loved.

She had to know.

Kagome knew where he was, could sense Sesshomaru’s presence, and he wasn’t in his room like she thought he might be, recuperating from his grievous wounds. No, he was in his study. Somehow, that didn’t surprise her. Heart pounding a mile a minute, she flared her aura briefly, signaling to the man behind the door she approached that she was coming, even though she doubted it was necessary. He probably already knew she approached.  

Without knocking, she opened the sliding door, knowing that he was alone. Sesshomaru was on his feet, having stood from his seated position behind his desk, and was moving around it as she froze at the sight of him.

 _I missed you,_  she thought with such emotion building up inside her.

“I missed you.”

And at first she thought she’d said it out loud, but a heartbeat later, she realized it was Sesshomaru who had uttered it. Somehow, just those three words meant so much to her, causing her heart to skip a beat.

“We have to talk,” Kagome said gruffly, her emotions trying to strangle the air from her lungs.

The past week had been torture for Sesshomaru, and not because his injuries sent jolts of agony through his body with every beat of his heart. Not once had he had a glimpse of Kagome. She hadn’t come visit him while he recovered, but then again, he hadn’t gone to see her and how she fared either.

But he’d wanted to—desperately. He still did. However, he wasn’t sure of his welcome. During their battle with Naraku, he’d come to realize that Kagome knew that she’d become a dark miko, and rightfully placed the blame at his feet. Her voice had been filled with such bitterness after she’d told him not to call her miko.

It was then that he  _knew_  deep in his heart that he had lost her. Her continued absence affirmed that, for he waited for her, silently imploring her to come to him, and she never did. It was maddening, this feeling of wanting to see her yet hesitant to do so because he felt unworthy.

Would she leave after sufficient time had passed for her to heal from her wounds? Without even saying goodbye? His heart became even heavier at the thought.

_She comes._

Sesshomaru stood from behind his desk without a twinge of pain as his wounds had long since healed. His mind jumped from one thought to the next, and his emotions raced wild within him. He hated it, hated how Kagome made him feel weak, despised his uncertainty, but above all…

“I missed you,” he told her without thinking when she stepped into his office.

“We have to talk.”

Sesshomaru swore his heart nearly stopped at those dire words. At least, they sounded foreboding to him. If so… Why was she looking at him like that? He stared deeply into her unfamiliar, violet eyes, saw their beauty, but was reminded of his bastardly deeds when looking into them. And yet, they were still the same expressive eyes as before.

He thought he detected sadness within their depths, and then he  _knew_.

 _Put me out of my misery,_  he silently implored her, encouraging her to tell him she was leaving him and get it over with before he collapsed from the weight of his emotions.

“I’m sorry for not coming sooner…”

“You have nothing to apologize for, mi—” Sesshomaru cut himself off before he finished the word ‘miko’, knowing it would only upset her further.

However, it was impossible for her not to realize his slip of the tongue. He expected her to be angry, to reprimand him again, but she did not. Kagome didn’t even look angry, only sad.

Her sadness hurt more than her anger ever could.

“No, I do, Sesshomaru,” she insisted. Then she was walking towards him only to stop just a few feet away, never once looking away from him. Her gaze was not challenging but no less intense.

What was she thinking?

“I stayed away because… I’ve been so bitter, Sesshomaru, and resentful towards you. I thought you’d stolen more than my humanity from me. You know about my reiki…”

He’d known. There had been no doubt within his heart or mind that Kagome blamed him and resented him for it, but hearing her say the words made it more real—more painful.

Wait… Had she said _thought_  he’d stolen..?

He didn’t have the chance to question her, because Kagome continued to speak, holding his rapt attention even as he feared what she would say next.

“It wasn’t your fault it blackened. Well… Not completely. It’s actually my fault. If I didn’t have such bitterness in my heart towards you, I wouldn’t be this way. If I could just forgive you, I’d be cleansed and regain what I’d lost.” She shook her head, and the pain intensified, etching itself in her face. “Even though you weren’t at fault, you never once cared about what  _I_  wanted. You were so busy trying to get what you wanted that you never stopped to think that I could have lost my purification powers. And…you didn’t want me as a human miko…”

It should have been a relief to hear that he hadn’t been the one to corrupt her pure light, but it was washed away before it had a chance to take root in his heart. She was right. In the beginning, he hadn’t cared about what she wanted. Had in fact known she wouldn’t be receptacle to his plans, so he’d hidden them from her.

Since then, even before her change, he’d stopped caring what she was, especially when he’d thought she’d died. But he couldn’t say it. Though he’d had a change of heart, it didn’t change what he had done or the end results. He’d only be making excuses when he should man up and take the consequences of his actions.

Kagome’s hatred. Losing her.

He deserved nothing less. Worse actually. But what could be worse than never having her in his arms again, not having her smiling up at him and laughing? To just have her near him.

She took another step towards him, confusing him, but he did not back away, didn’t retreat from her marginal advance. Perhaps, she planned to strike him?

The words she uttered next unmanned him.

“But despite all that, no matter how angry or resentful I feel, I still love you, Sesshomaru. I’ve missed you, too.” Kagome’s voice cracked on the last part.

 _I don’t deserve you,_  he thought, unable to withhold the expressions forming on his face, allowing her to see clear to his soul—the only one.

“I’ve wronged you,” Sesshomaru said in a low voice, filled with emotion.

Right now, he didn’t care if he seemed weak by showing what he was feeling. He couldn’t be his customary unaffected and emotionless self—didn’t want to be. Not in front of her.

“I can’t say ‘I’m sorry’ or keeping asking you to forgive me. I don’t deserve your forgiveness. But I would take it all back if I could.”

His palm itched to caress her hair, to touch her, any part of her, but he did not, felt like he could not. He struggled to tell her just how she made him feel, how repentant he was for the wrongs he’d committed against her. It wasn’t easy.

“I love you,” he continued gravely. “I know I have no right to say it, but I do. Regret is not something I am familiar with, yet I feel it just the same. When I thought you were dead…” He had to pause to collect himself. “…my only thought was to save you. I no longer cared  _what_ you were, just so long as you lived.”

Tears were falling down Kagome’s cheeks while he spoke, and dammit, he felt like shedding a few of his own. He hated it. But he did not allow his dislike for his emotional display stop him from saying what needed to be said. Kagome deserved that much, if nothing else.

“I want you to be happy, Kagome. Even if that means I am no longer in your life.” Saying that last part had damn near killed him.

 _He’s serious…_  Kagome thought with wide, teary eyes, knew it to be true. She could see it plastered all over his face and in his eyes. For the longest time, she’d thought he felt very little, having never seen even a flicker of emotion cross his face since the first day she’d met him two years ago. She’d been wrong. Sesshomaru did feel, and judging by his expression, he felt a lot. So much so, she practically heard his heart breaking, and somehow, it only mended her own. The veil he shrouded himself with was lifted, and what she saw eradicated her resentment, banished her bitterness, leaving only the love she felt for him swelling in her breast.

She ran to him, plowing into his chest, her added strength jostling his frame back slightly, but he stood firm, and didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around her. The desperation in his embrace confirmed his words, banishing the darkness within her heart.

“I forgive you,” she whispered into his chest.

He shuddered at her words and cupped the back of her skull.

“Don't say such words. Not to me. I don’t deserve your forgiveness,” he repeated in a hoarse whisper.

But he wanted it—fiercely. To have Kagome in his arms when he thought she’d never be there again… He felt shattered by her, unmanned.

“I love you,” she repeated.

“Kagome—”

Just then, a bright light flashed between them, and they leaned back from each other in surprise. Kagome hesitantly lifted her hand to her chest and fumbled for the Jewel beneath the folds of her kimono. When she revealed the sphere, it no longer swirled with black clouds, but was clear and bright, shining like a light between them.

“The Jewel…” she murmured in wonder.

In seconds, she felt a change inside her, a shift, warmth, and light. As if her soul had shrugged off a terrible burden she had been unaware of previously, the taint to her reiki dissipated, leaving behind that which she’d feared was gone forever.

“Miko…” Sesshomaru murmured to her with meaning, sensing the change in her aura.

Gazing up at him with her heart in her eyes, seeing his own reflected back at her, she reached up and encircled his neck with one of her arms, dragging him down to her and lifted on her toes to kiss him hard. Sesshomaru didn’t hesitate or ask questions about her impromptu actions. The kiss was wild and untamed, all tongues and heated breath, but she quickly ended it, flattening her feet to the floor decisively.

Looking him straight in the eyes, she said, “Take me to your room, Sesshomaru.”

How many times was she going to cause his heart to skip a beat? How many times was she going to continuously surprise him? The knowledge of what she asked of him, demanded, was in the set expression she gave him. And he couldn’t deny her, him, what they both desperately wanted.

Wordlessly, he picked Kagome up in his arms and strode out of his study, racing through the winding halls of his home, ignoring the surprised servants, and quickly shut them away on his room, where he went straight to his large bed and gently set her down beside it. But then he hesitated.

Putting his hands on her shoulders, he stopped Kagome when she would have wrapped her arms around him.

“We don’t have to—”

“—Shut up and kiss me.”

And that was the end of his attempts to stop what was about to happen between them.

Though his shaft had already hardened to a full-blown erection, tenting his hakama, Sesshomaru didn’t rush as he went back to kissing her senseless. When he swept his tongue inside her mouth, he was unaccustomed by her newly sharpened fangs, and nicked himself. Neither of them cared when the coppery taste passed between them, didn’t stop nor break the kiss, and soon he was panting for air, his body heat rising with his heartbeat.

His arms caged her to him, pressing her lush breasts against his unarmored chest, their thighs plastered against the other’s, and there was no way Kagome couldn’t feel how she affected him. His erection poked at her, long and thick, and instead of turning shy, she moved into him,  _against_ him. A groan was pulled out of his throat when she rocked her hips against him, rubbing his thick cock with her flat belly.

Her scent reached his nostrils. Her desire was thick and heady, making him dizzy with want. Their clothes made him frustrated, and it was difficult not to use his claws and strength to tear the offending articles from her body. Instead, he lowered his hands to the ties at her back, jerking a little more forcefully than necessary to untie her obi. Thank kami she only wore two! He found that he didn’t have much patience remaining to him to slowly unwrap her from the many layers most ladies of his class were want to wear.

Once her obi fell to the ground, he spread the folds of her kimono, breaking the kiss so he could divest her of the outer layer. Before he could move to the next, Kagome’s hands went to his own obi, untying it, and letting it fall to the floor. He stilled under her questing fingers, hardly breathing. He didn’t stop her when she tugged his haori from his hakama, nor when she removed the garment and did the same with the second, leaving him bare chested to her rapt gaze.

“Beautiful…” she murmured almost to herself, staring at his flesh.

Though Sesshomaru had been called such before by numerous others, this was the first time he actually felt glad his physical appearance pleased another. He wanted Kagome to find him attractive, wanted her to desire him—only him.

A second after her whispered praise, she was leaning towards him, and her lips made contact with his flesh. His hands went to her upper arms, holding onto them tightly, but didn’t stop her when she began exploring him with lips and tongue. When her teeth grazed his rib cage, he threw his head back and gasped for air, his chest heaving with his heavy breathing. This should not feel as good as it was. Never before had such an innocent touch aroused him to this extent. He wasn’t sure why it was so different with her, other than that he actually loved this woman. Kagome wasn’t another one of his mindless ruts. After all these years, the physical act meant something.

When she found his left nipple and suckled at his flesh, he bit back a curse, gnashing his teeth audibly. He palmed the back of her head, keeping her there, wanting more of  _that_. His reaction seemed to encourage her, made her bolder, for her fangs grazed his hardened nipple. Sesshomaru shuddered, and moved his hands to her shoulders and pushed her back at arm’s length, his head hanging down, his hair obscuring his face as he panted for air.

“Sesshomaru…” Kagome whispered huskily.

He lifted his head to nail her with his heated stare, and removed her last garment with jerky motions. “You are wearing far too many clothes, miko.”

“Kagome,” she corrected with a blush. “I-I’d like you to say my name.”

“Kagome,” he obliged willingly, his voice gone rough with suppressed lust, pushing the fabric off her shoulders.

“You take my breath away,” he told her, taking in her nude form.

She wasn’t wearing any sandals or socks, so he lifted her in his arms once more before depositing her gently on his bed. Without hesitation or modesty for her nude state, Kagome opened her arms to him. God, that she welcomed him like this, allowing him to be so close and intimate with her, touched him. With more haste than finesse, Sesshomaru kicked off his boots, then crawled over her, leaving his hakama on for now. But later… He shivered at the thought, feeling like he was with his first woman. No, because not even then, that day so long ago, had he felt this way, like he’d die if he didn’t touch her, taste her, possess her. 

Her arms went around him, lowering him to her body, and when their bare flesh met for the first time, it was ecstasy. Her hardened nipples poked at his chest, her lush curves fitting next to his hard body like she was made for him. Perfection.

Kagome stared up at Sesshomaru, meeting the intensity in his golden eyes, shivering. That he desired her so fiercely never ceased to surprise and amaze her, but she was also grateful, because she felt the same way. He’d seen her naked before, and yet he seemed to be awed by what he saw, as if seeing her for the first time. She didn’t feel shy under his perusal. Far from it. She felt beautiful.

She called his name again. Her body burned and ached. She needed him to do  _something_ , anything.

He fell on her like a starving man. He buried his face in her neck, his hot, slick tongue flattening against her pulse, tasting her. Then he was suckling on her flesh, and it sent a sharp flare of pleasure down her body, right to her core. She jumped, murmuring a moan of enjoyment that turned into a sharp cry when his fingers found her throbbing nipples, pinching them, rolling them with his thumbs.

Her nails bit into his back, forgetting that she now had claws. The points sank into his flesh. His breathing was heavy near her ear, bathing her in moist heat, and he was grinding his erection against her closed thighs. Though she was sure he wasn’t indicating she spread them, she did anyway, and Sesshomaru smoothly moved between the apex of her thighs.

Her sex burned, her folds wet with her excitement. Trying to assuage the ache, she tilted her hips, and rubbed her core against him. But she didn’t have the right angle, and a small sob of need left her parted lips. As if sensing what she craved, Sesshomaru released her breasts, supported himself on one forearm, and moved his large palm against the small of her back, lifting her. Angling his hips, bending his back almost cat-like, he thrust his covered erection against her heat, moving at a steady tempo, imitating the sexual act without actually penetrating her.

That was it! What she needed.

“Yes! Please… Oh, please!”

His shaft was grinding against her clit, easily finding her pleasure spot and sending lightning shocks of pleasure spreading from her core outwards to the rest of her body. While his movements where controlled, hers were not. Jerkily, she tried to grind harder against him, twisting her hips and undulating beneath him. The hand near her shoulder burrowed behind her skull, titling her head back, and he swallowed her whimpers of pleasure when he kissed her again, dueling his tongue in her mouth.

Kagome responded with abundance, moving her arms around his neck and all but ate at his mouth. He was repositioning them again. His hand left the small of her back, only to wrap around her thigh, and pull her leg around his waist, but he continued with his rubbing, thrusting against her. His hakama grew damp with her moisture, making the slide easier, more impactful to her senses.

 _More, more, more!_  her mind chanted, her body racing for release, having only ever experienced such before with him. She would have voiced her mantra but Sesshomaru was still kissing the breath out of her.

Sesshomaru supported himself on his knees and broke the kiss, but his mouth was an inch away from her own, sharing their panting breath. His wicked fingers went down to her sex, and he stopped grinding against her to pinch her clit. And like a switch, she came, crying out his name as her womb contracted, her body undulating uncontrollably as shove wave after shock wave consumed her.

Sesshomaru, desperate to get inside her, yanked at the ties to his hakama, and pushed the fabric down his thighs. He didn’t take the time to remove them completely, needing to join with her  _now_  or embarrass himself and spend on her belly. Angling his shaft toward her dripping folds with his hand around the base, he found her opening, and while she continued to climax, thrust powerfully into her quivering sheath. He easily broke the proof of her innocence, the scent of her blood reaching his nose, and sank balls deep, his back arching back painfully with the power of his thrust.

He hit the end of her, felt her womb against the head of his cock. She’d taken him fully, easily, and instead of cry out in pain from his taking, she was screaming again from another orgasm.

Sesshomaru had to grit his teeth and hold still, riding the rhythmic squeezing of her wet walls, denying his need to spill inside her just by being inside her for the first time.

Again he thought,  _It shouldn’t feel this damn good._   

After Kagome had calmed down, her body going lax beneath his, Sesshomaru felt it safe to begin moving, his impeding orgasm staved off for the moment. He moved his hips back, and as if she feared that he meant to leave her, Kagome’s legs wrapped around the base of his spine. Leaving just the tip inside her, he thrust back in—hard.

They both cried out as they joined together again. Hers a feminine cry of enjoyment, his a rough exclamation.

“Woman…” he grated between his fangs, his voice gone gravelly as it left his throat. “Do you know what you do to me?”

“Sesshomaru! I love you,” she moaned, her sweat slick body rubbing against his own.

At her confession, his control snapped. He couldn’t be gentle with her. Not when her nails tore into his back, spurring him on, her cries in his ear, her arousal in his lungs, and her body greedily pulling him deeper inside her silken depths. 

“Hold onto me,” he grated huskily, moving his hips back, before thrusting home again.

Without being told twice, her arms and legs tightened around him, as if she knew things were about to get fast and rough. In and out, in and out, he pistoned inside her, mating with her at a brutal pace. Kagome didn’t demand he slow down or voice a word of complaint. Instead, she encouraged him to go  _faster, harder, deeper_. And he did.

He thrust home again, held still, and ground his pelvis against her clit, swirling his shaft inside her. She seemed to enjoy that, for she cried out, her back arching into his body.

He was close, he could feel his balls tightening closer to his body, his seed building at the base of his cock. Thankfully, so was she. Sesshomaru attacked her throat, nipping and sucking on her flesh, and began to thrust at a fast clip inside her once more. She came with a scream, damn near shattering his eardrums, and he loved it. Loved hearing Kagome lose herself to the pleasure  _he_ gave her. Loved hearing his name on her lips in lusty entreaty.

His baser instincts rose, clamoring at him to mark her as his, to bite into her fragile neck and fuse their auras together, to give her his betrothal mark in truth. However, he gritted his teeth and turned his face into her hair, denying temptation. Kagome hadn’t agreed to become his mate, let alone his betrothed. And they still had much to work out between them before she was ready to commit fully to him. He wasn’t upset or angered by her hesitance, for he understood it. But he wasn’t discouraged either. He knew he’d been given a second chance to make her his, and he’d spend the rest of his life if need be to prove to her that she could rely on him.

With a hoarse shout, he rammed inside her, going as deep as he could go, and spilled his seed into her womb. Shudders wracked his frame with the fierceness of his release, his arms going around her back to hold her close to his chest, feeling his love for this one, small woman swell inside his heart.

“I love you,” he uttered gruffly into her hair. 


	49. New Beginnings

“Sango—”

“Go away, Miroku,” Sango interrupted him, her voice low and all but lifeless.

Miroku had to grit his molars after her abrupt remark. He stood in the doorway to Sango’s room, staring over at the woman he loved more than life itself as she sat with her back against the wall near her open window, absentmindedly petting Kirara. She wasn’t looking at him, eyes downcast on her fire cat companion. Kirara was the only one that Sango had allowed near her for the last five days. He had tried giving her space, knowing she was mourning her loss, but was she really mourning?

He checked up on her several times a day, but he’d never once heard or witness Sango’s sorrow, not since she had held Kohaku in her arms, crying against the dead boy’s shoulder. She’d had to kill her own brother to save him, Miroku recalled grimly. He couldn’t help but place the blame on his shoulders. It had been a cruel twist of fate that had forced Sango to choose between him and her brother. He’d felt some measure of surprise when he realized Sango had chosen him over her own flesh and blood, despite the fact that Kohaku was nothing more than a reanimated corpse by a fragment of the Jewel and controlled by Naraku to commit any number of crimes and heinous acts.

Still…Sango had chosen him, and it was obviously killing her. Was she regretting her choice? The thought killed him, because he wasn’t sure of the answer. No, she wasn’t mourning, refused to cry after that first time. Now it seemed she had gone into a kind of trance. Her brown eyes were glazed, unseeing, her body limp, more a collapse of muscle and bones against the wall than living flesh. Her face was pale, becoming gaunt as she obviously refused to eat, barely even drank enough water to survive. When she did move, it was to go back to her bed and remain there for hours. In fact, he was sort of surprised she had even made the effort to get out of bed.

At first, he wanted to take that as a good sign that Sango was finally coming out of her melancholy, but going by her lackluster expression, his hope was quickly dashed—only to be replaced by anger, his worry finally getting the best of him.

His hands tightened around the food tray he held and took his first step into her room, determination in his stride as he advanced on her. Unsurprisingly, she continued to ignore him, even when he set the tray on the floor, off to his right side. With a grim set to his mouth, Miroku knelt before Sango, his knees almost touching Sango’s, her legs curled close to the side of her body. Picking up the chopsticks, he sucked in a shaky breath, before letting it out firmly, and picked up a small piece of fish with the two sticks. Without dropping it, he expertly maneuvered the food until it was just beneath Sango’s lips.

No movement from her.

“Sango, you must eat something,” he implored her, half-desperately, half-firmly.

No response.

He gave her ample time to lean forward and eat on her own, but when she remained where she was, Miroku reached for her with his free hand. Before Sango could stop him—if she even planned to, had she known his intent—he grabbed her jaw, adding pressure to the joints, and forced her mouth open, before plopping the fish in her mouth. Even as she jerked back in surprise, he’d already clamped her mouth closed, preventing her from spitting the food out.

Sango’s eyes lifted to nail him with an angry stare, the glazed quality finally receding—only to be replaced with wrath.

As if sensing the rising tension between them, Kirara jumped off Sango’s lap and sauntered away.

Before Miroku could say a word in his defense, that he’d only done what he did to snap her out of her gloom, Sango knocked his hand away sharply, but instead of spitting her food in his face as he half suspected, she swallowed it.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Miroku? Are you  _trying_ to piss me off?” she charged, her body taut with her ire.

Clearing his throat, Miroku nodded. “As a matter of fact, I was.”

He saw her bristle at his answer, and before she could murder him by word or action, he leaned in a kissed her quickly, chastely on the mouth. She hadn’t been expecting that. A bemused expression graced her face as she regarded him silently, her anger—for the moment—forgotten. Closing his eyes, feeling his own annoyance melt away, Miroku brushed Sango’s bangs out of his way as he kissed her forehead next. Sango’s breath whooshed out of her lungs. Slowly, and ever so gently, he grazed his lips down to her right temple, and cupped the back of her head tenderly.

“It’s alright to mourn, Sango,” he whispered to her, feeling his heart go out to her.

Her hands went to the front of his robes, clenching the fabric in her fists.

“I can’t,” she said barely above a whisper, her voice shaky with suppressed emotions. “If I do… It’ll be like I’m saying goodbye to him forever.”

Miroku shifted, moving to sit on his rump and gently but firmly dragging Sango sideways into his lap. Wrapping her in his strong arms, he lowered his chin to the top of her bent head, and offered her the comfort she’d been denying for almost a week.

“Would you have preferred he remained in this world, being under Naraku’s control, with no will or thought of his own? He’s free now, Sango.”

“I killed him.”

“You saved him,” Miroku said firmly. “Naraku had killed him long ago,” he reminded her.

“But…” Sango tipped her head back to look up at him, and his words must have penetrated through the armor she’d built within herself to seal off her feelings, because her eyes were filled with tears. “I feel so alone. My family…my whole village is gone. There’s no one left but me.”

He looked deeply into her eyes to make sure she heard him, was focused solely on him and what he was about to say. “Is that how you really feel, Sango?” He tightened his arms around her, reminding her that he still held her. “Even now? I know I have a lot to make up for, but if you’d let me, I will be your family.”

Right before she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck, a tear fell from her lashes, spilling down her cheek.

“I’m so sorry,” Sango said, her voice strained with her emotions.

Miroku tightened his arms around her and rested his cheek on the top of her head. “There’s no need to apologize.”

She shook her head against his shoulder adamantly. “No, I do. You’ve been trying to be here for me, and I’ve just been pushing you away. I realize now that I’m not the only one hurting, and I only added to your—”

He hushed her, making low, nonverbal sounds of comfort, and stroking her back, all the while, his chest felt tight. As she cried, she continued to babble, telling him how sorry she was, how guilty she felt for not seeing how Kagome was, that she was a bad friend, but when she brought up the kelpie, he stiffened.

“Ah…Sango? I don’t mean to sound…  I mean… What I meant to say is… Yasuhiro—”

A knock sounded on the bedroom door, interrupting him.

Miroku almost gnashed his teeth together in frustration when Sango all but jumped out of his lap and away from him. As she moved to answer the summons, he saw her rub her face, as if she could erase the tears and red eyes and hide her sorrow. He followed in her wake, and they both heard what the female servant came to say.

“Sesshomaru-sama wishes for both of your presence in his study posthaste.”

Miroku exchanged a bemused glance with Sango before they left her room, heeding the Western Lord’s summons.

“What do you mean the Jewel is gone!” they heard Inuyasha shout aggressively as they stepped into Sesshomaru’s study minutes later.

“Watch your tone, Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru warned icily, standing protectively beside their newly transformed friend.

“Is that… That can’t really be Kagome, right, Miroku?” Sango questioned him in a low murmur next to his ear.

Violet eyes settled on Sango, and an impish grin plastered itself across Kagome’s lips, flashing fangs. Kagome rubbed the back of her head and laughed hesitantly, obviously hearing Sango’s low question.

“Yeah, it’s me, Sango.” Then sadness laced her expression, causing Sango’s throat to constrict. She knew even before Kagome spoke what she was about to say. “I’m so sorry about Kohaku—”

“Kagome! Are you even listening to—”

“Sit, boy!”

A loud bang filled the room as Inuyasha went face first into the wooden floor with a high pitched shriek. But he was up on his hands and knees in record time, glaring up at Kagome.

“What the hell did you do that—”

“How inconsiderate can you be, idiot?! I was trying to offer my condolences to Sango before you rudely interrupted. Idiot!”

“Will you stop calling me—” Inuyasha broke off what he was about to say, and glanced over his shoulder at Sango in realization. A guilty look entered his golden hues before he got to his feet, mumbling incoherently, and shaking imaginary dirt off his hakama. But one thing was clear from his low rant as he apologized to Sango. Though gruff, his words were heartfelt, and Sango had to clear her throat before she fell into another bout of tears, not wanting to worry her friends.

Thankfully, Kikyo brought them all back on track to the discussion at hand. Everyone was there, even Yasuhiro, who smiled at Sango in welcome, his eyes gone soft as they settled upon her face.

“You wished away the Jewel, Kagome? How is that possible?”

Kagome looked at her predecessor, obviously still unsure in the other woman’s presence. “Uh, well, you see, my grandfather once told me that there was only one correct wish to destroy the Jewel.”

“So you wished it away?” murmured Kikyo with a thoughtful expression on her face. “I never would have guessed that to be the purest wish.” 

“Keh, as long as no one else can have it, then I’m fine with that,” Inuyasha said, crossing his arms over his chest with a decisive nod.

“Then why did you yell at me after I told you what I did?!” shouted Kagome, nailing Inuyasha with an aggravated stare.

“You just…surprised me is all!” Inuyasha shot back.

Sango ceased listening to her friends banter, having grown used to it over the last couple years, something she had missed these past two weeks. The Jewel was gone and Naraku was dead? She should feel relieved—and she did—but mostly she just felt lost. What was she to do now? Even when the topic of discussion went on to how it was possible for a demon and hanyou to have both spiritual and demonic powers in the same host’s went right over her head. No one had a definitive answer anyway, and besides, Miroku could easily fill her in on the details later. She was brought out of her musings when Miroku spoke, speaking to everyone at large, easily answering the question on everyone’s mind—save for hers.

“If I may voice a suggestion? Perhaps it is because a miko’s soul and heart is pure. No matter how their bodies have changed, they are still priestesses by nature, and nothing can take that away from them unless they allowed it.”

It went unvoiced, though non accusatory, that the reason why Kagome had become a dark miko was because her ill feelings had caused her self-corruption. At least she’d been able to purify herself and regain what she’d unwittingly lost. Another tale Miroku was sure to impart to Sango later.

“We can finally move on with our lives,” Kagome said meaningfully, and stared up at Sesshomaru with her heart in her eyes. Surprisingly, the demon lord smiled a small smile filled with fondness and something more down at Kagome.

Unable to help herself, Sango reached out and clasped Miroku’s hand in hers, and when he gazed down at her inquisitively, she only shook her head and smiled. Kagome was right. They could finally move on with their lives.

“Kagome’s right, Sango,” Miroku whispered to her, his thoughts travelling in the same direction. But then his eyes went to the kelpie and narrowed.

Understanding his veiled thoughts and jealousy, Sango patted his shoulder, and when Miroku looked down at her again, she rose on her toes and kissed his cheek briefly.

“I’ll be right back. I have unfinished business to discuss with the man you’re glaring at.” And with a twinkling laugh, though small, it was real as she went after Yasuhiro, who seemed to be waiting for her expectantly.

Sango whispered to him, “Can we talk?”

Something flashed in his blue eyes, but Yasuhiro smiled fondly at her and took her hand in his. “Of course, sweet Sango. Whatever you desire.” A heated quality lit his otherworldly gaze as he spoke that last word, filled with temptation and pleasure to be had. Normally, Sango would have shivered in response, but this time, she stood unaffected by his charm, her mind firmly planted on the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Though she let Yasuhiro take her by the hand, she winked conspiratorially towards Miroku as they passed him on their way out of Sesshomaru’s study. In companionable silence, they traversed the winding halls and walked sedately past the milling servants until they finally found themselves outside amongst the flowers of the huge gardens.

Yasuhiro couldn’t keep the rueful smile off his face any longer as he led Sango to a bench and sat down beside her, their thighs touching. He stared down at her as he spoke.

“I’ve lost you, haven’t I?”

Sango didn’t even try to pretend misunderstanding. “I’m sorry… But my heart was already given to another before we met.”

“The monk,” he easily guessed, knowing it to be so even before she nodded, having seen their touching scene only moments ago.

“Never apologize for how you feel, swee—ah… Sango,” he corrected himself, too late. Again he smiled ruefully, but this time directed towards himself.

Though he tried to downplay her rejection, his chest hurt him painfully, and he lifted his hand to absentmindedly rub at the spot, perhaps hoping to erase the ache. No such luck.

“Though I must admit, my other consorts would have liked you and be disappointed that I won’t be returning with you. Especially Aika. You would have gotten along wonderfully with my mares, and I’m sure my other children would have fallen in love with you, too.”

 _Just as I have_ , he thought but didn’t say.

“What?” Sango asked, blinking up at him with obvious confusion. “You have…other women..?”

Yasuhiro looked at her perplexed and cocked his head slightly. “Didn’t you know? I thought, considering your occupation as a demon slayer, you would know all about my kind.”

“Know what?” Her brows pinched closer together in her confusion.

Slowly, he said, “A kelpie has many mates, ah, wives, to strengthen the herd and produce many strong offspring.”

Without thinking, Sango admitted, “I couldn’t do that. I’m too possessive to share the man I love.” Then she blushed, and Yasuhiro chuckled at her obvious embarrassment, finding her as endearing as ever. A wistful feeling took ahold of his heart as he continued to stare down at Sango’s lovely face.

Sango clammed up before she said the rest of what was on her mind, that she was glad she hadn’t lost her heart to Yasuhiro. Though he might care for her, even love her, she wasn’t naïve enough to believe he’d ever give up his other wives and children for her, and she didn’t even want him to. He had a family, and he seemed to care very much for them.

Yasuhiro got to his feet. “I should leave.”

He was trying to hide his hurt feelings after her rejection and knew he wouldn’t be successful for long. Soon, he had no doubt that his expression, his longing would be transparent in his eyes, and he didn’t want to make Sango feel bad and hurt her for telling him the truth. He wouldn’t hurt her for the world. However, she stopped him.

“Yasuhiro, wait.”

He had already taken two steps away when she called to him. Almost hesitantly, he turned to gaze back at her, a fixed smile on his lips.

“You don’t have to go yet,” she whispered softly.

Her eyes were filled with knowledge, and they were sad. He would have chuckled ruefully at himself again if his chest wasn’t so tight when he realized this onna knew exactly what he was trying to hide. It seemed he couldn’t hide his feelings from her, no matter how hard he tried.

However, he kept his tone light when he answered.

“Yes, I do. I still need to pick up my son from Kaede, and thank her for watching over my young.” Then he gave her a devilish wink. “And I miss the comfort of my mares.”

Sango blushed at his innuendo. But then she shook her head at him, unable to stop herself and compare this man to how Miroku used to be around women, he and his womanizing ways. These two were more alike than they thought. But at least now Miroku had given up that life and wanted to make a new one with her, and she couldn’t help but smile softly at the thought.

“I’ll miss you,” she told the kelpie, not realizing the effect her words and expression had on the demon.

Yasuhiro cleared his throat. Then he was stepping towards her and cupped her jaw to tilt her head back. Gently and tenderly, he kissed her forehead, lingering. He heard Sango’s breath rush out of her in a soft sigh as she stood before him, not fighting his touch. He was going to miss her scent, hell, her very presence. Maybe one day… No, he refused to give himself false hope.

“Be happy,” he whispered to her, his lips brushing along her flesh like butterfly wings.

Then he turned and strode away from her.

Sango only stared after him for a few seconds, before she went in search of Miroku to tell him her news. Little did she know how Miroku was going to react. If she had, Sango would have chosen a less public setting, because Miroku picked her up in front of everyone, kissed her senseless, and strode purposefully towards his own rooms.

**********With Inuyasha and Kagome**********

“You’re acting strange, Inuyasha,” Kagome said with a frown as her hanyou friend led her outside where she had once played hide and seek with Rin.

Instead of picking a fight with her as she thought he might, Inuyasha glanced at her before looking away. He crossed his arms and began pacing in front of her. This hurt Kagome as she thought his strange behavior had something to do with her altered features.

“Why the hell can’t you look at me?”

Marching over to him, she grabbed his shoulder and forced him to face her.

“Why is it so hard for you to look me in the eyes, Inuyasha?” she demanded, her voice cracking.

Why wasn’t he looking at her? Could he… Could he not stand the sight of her now? Her throat felt thick, making swallowing impossible as her emotions threatened to choke her.

“Is it because I’m a demon now? Do you… hate me?” she whispered, staring up at his averted face.

At her words, gold clashed with violet.

“No! That’s not..!” He sighed, and his aggressive expression softened as he brushed her bangs from her eyes, to get a better look at the difference in her features. “You’re wrong, Kagome. It’s not like that.”

“Then what is it?” she asked him. “Why can’t you look at me?”

“Because it’s my fault. If I had been there for you, none of this would have…” He dragged her into his arms, holding her close to his chest, and Kagome didn’t fight him, but sank against him.

“You were put in a lot of danger, and I wasn’t…I wasn’t there for you,” he said in a low, gruff tone in her hair.

“Not all of it was bad,” she told him consolingly, feeling her heart swell at Inuyasha’s unaccustomed openness. Though her heart now belonged to another, she still loved him like a dear friend. That would never change.

He grunted. “You’re talkin’ about Sesshomaru, right?”

Inuyasha cupped her shoulders and leaned away from her, looking down at her with a serious expression. “Does he…make you happy? If not, just say the word, and I’ll kill him for you.”

He surprised a laugh out of her, and he grinned down at her, flashing a pointed fang in his customary roguish smile.

“Hey, I mean it.”

“I know you do,” Kagome answered, shaking her head. “It means a lot to me that you care so much about my happiness, Inuyasha.”

Instead of being happy at her words, sorrow entered his gaze, and he released her only to cross his arms over his chest again and look away.

“Inuyasha, what—”

“I’m sorry,” he interrupted her gruffly. “Because of my feelings for Kikyo, I could never—”

Before he could finish, Kagome placed a clawed finger against his lips, and waited for his surprised gaze to meet her calm acceptance.

She shook her head. “I’m grateful that you want to apologize for how you acted, but I can’t let you. I finally understand that it’s possible to love more than one person at a time. You can’t help how you feel, any less than I can.” She leaned in and hugged him tightly, and Inuyasha hesitated for only a second before wrapping his arms around her as well, his cheek resting against the top of her head.

“Now that Kikyo’s alive…” She felt him go rigid against her at the other priestess’ name, but he didn’t release her. “…I know you still love her and she you. Don’t hesitate, Inuyasha. Maybe things will work out for your guys this time. I want you to be happy.”

“Kagome.”

He muttered her name like a prayer, and he held her all the tighter. She was right; he did love Kikyo, desperately. He loved her so much that he had been willing to condemn more souls to a fate worse than death out of his own selfishness. Both he and Kikyo had to live with themselves after knowing what lengths they would go to in their selfish desires, but he had hope that they could atone for their unspoken sin and find happiness together. No matter where the road took them, he only wanted her in his future.

“I want you to be happy, too, Kagome,” he told her gruffly, his throat raw with the emotions he tried to suppress. “Even if you find it with my brother. I still don’t know what you see in him,” he added unhappily.

Kagome merely laughed like he knew she would, and he smiled along with her.

“He’s not  _that_  bad,” Kagome said with a grin when Inuyasha released her.

Inuyasha gave her a skeptic look, which only made her snort and her grin to widen.

Then Inuyasha was looking over her shoulder, and his expression turned serious. “Speaking of the bastard, he’s waiting for you.” And then he nodded his head towards the demon in question, but Kagome had already known Sesshomaru was there.

Giving Inuyasha one last quick hug, she turned away from him and walked purposefully towards Sesshomaru, smiling. After so long of being cast in darkness, her future seemed bright and all because of one demon lord’s love. 


	50. Say I Do

“Hands off! Are you  _trying_ to strangle me?”

Sesshomaru turned at the sound of his brother’s angry shout. The irate hanyou battered the human male’s hands away, albeit gently so as not to actually harm the man, who took a quick step back or two from Inuyasha.

Amber eyes lifted to meet his gaze as if he felt Sesshomaru staring.

“What are you looking at?” Inuyasha demanded, before looking down at his tie and tugged at the small bit of cloth.

“Sir!” the human exclaimed, forgetting his fear and stepping forward to bat Inuyasha’s hands aside this time to fix the black tie.

Inuyasha subsided enough to let the male do his job, but he obviously wasn’t happy about it.

“I can’t believe Kagome’s making us wear these strange clothes. They’re so uncomfortable!” grumbled Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru turned back to the human male assisting him in similar garments as his brother. Both brothers wore… What had the miko called it? A suit? As soon as the human pinned on a white flower to his breast pocket, he turned away to look at himself in the full-length mirror. His long, silver mane was held back with a string of silk, tied into a bow at the back of his head, in a low ponytail. Eyes travelling farther down, he wore a black coat over a crisp white shirt, though one could barely see it with the coat mostly buttoned. And black, dress slacks with a black belt around his waist, and matching black loafers encasing his feet.

His hands lifted to smooth over the black tie he’d insisted Kagome teach him how to tie himself, not wanting help in the matter, though he had allowed his human helper to stick around to make sure he was presentable for today’s events.

“If it bothers you, Inuyasha,” began Sesshomaru. “Then you should have learned how to tie it yourself.”

“Keh. Why should I?” blustered his brother, who refused to admit that he’d tried and failed to learn. It had been too confusing, and he’d always ended up accidently shredding the flimsy cloth with his claws. After the third one he’d unwittingly destroyed, Kagome had refused to allow him to try again and ruin a fourth tie.

“Hn.”

“You look exceptionally well, sir,” the human stated, eying his garments critically, before nodding his head in approval.

Sesshomaru nodded his head at the man. Though he refused to make such a fuss as Inuyasha seemed want to do, Sesshomaru had to agree with the loud idiot. These clothes  _were_ uncomfortable to wear—too tight, too constricting. He glanced at his left hip and almost sighed at the empty space where his swords should have been, but no. He’d been told he couldn’t wear his weapons today.

Today was a big day. Though Kagome was already his mate—a year after the defeat of Naraku—she’d begged him to marry her in the human custom, in the future so her family could bear witness to their union. Lucky for them all, Sesshomaru was capable of using the magical well to jump through time; however, he despised the future. It was too loud, the air filled with strange sounds and horrible scents, the large buildings both intriguing him and making him resentful of their presence as there were hardly any trees or wildlife left.

Sesshomaru was coming to regret giving in to Kagome’s wishes. Then he glanced at his brother and the baseball cap he was wearing to hide his dog ears. At least he did not have to wear  _that_.

“It’s time to go to take your places in the ceremony, sirs,” another human instructed, having just entered the room they had been using to dress in.

“Oh, man. Why do I have to be ‘best man’? What does that even  _mean_?” grumbled Inuyasha.

“You look beautiful, Kagome,” Mrs. Higurashi said softly, tears in her eyes.

Kagome turned around to face the mirror and see what her mother saw after her veil had been placed on the top of her made up hair to flow around her. Her breath caught at the sight of herself. Her raven colored hair was piled artfully on the top of her head with wispy curls framing her face, her veil was white and sheer, falling over her shoulders and down her back, to trail a couple of feet on the floor behind her.

She barely wore any make-up, just enough to make it appear all natural, with black mascara and eyeliner making her eyes pop and seem more dramatic, and red lipstick, the only splash of color to offset her dark hair and white gown. However, dark brown eyes gazed back at her in the mirror, a darker shade than what she’d been born with. She’d decided to hide her new violet eyes from her friends with contacts, not wishing to seem too different, though she could do nothing about the slight difference to her change of bone structure and the mauve strips—two on each cheek like Sesshomaru had.

She could have hidden it with make-up—so long as she darkened the rest of her skin to keep the tone even; however, since Sesshomaru was against covering his proud lineage, Kagome decided not to insult him by covering her own, even though it had raised many exclamations and uneasy questions with her high school friends. Kagome had been forced to tell them that both she and Sesshomaru had facial tattoos. That had not gone over well, but at least everyone seemed happy for her on her big day.

Though she was already mated to the youkai lord in demon society, she wanted her family back home in the future to see her married, and she secretly admitted that she’d always wanted to have her own wedding, wear a white dress, and walk down the aisle.

Kagome’s eyes travelled farther down, glancing at her magnificent dress in the full-length mirror. It had a sweet heart neckline, with shimmering beading at the bodice, a diamond shaped, beaded waistband, and an almost skin tight gown that hugged her waist, hips, molded over her buttocks—she knew—and started to flare out at her legs, reaching the floor, with a small train. 

Her mother placed her hand on the small of her back, and leaned in close, smiling at her through the mirror, tears in her eyes. Feeling her own well up with happy tears, Kagome turned and hugged her mother fiercely, making sure not to accidently crush her mother with her new strength.

For the past year after Naraku’s death, Kagome had been living with Sesshomaru. She’d told him that she’d needed time to get to know him and for their relationship to grow before making any huge commitments, and while they had been ‘dating’, Sesshomaru had given her tutors to help her transition into her new life. So many tutors, she’d thought on more than one occasion with a sigh.

At first, she’d only had instructors that helped her understand and control her demonic powers, while others instructed her in battle and how to fight hand-to-hand combat, while another taught her how to wield a sword. Though she seemed to be making progress after one year, Kagome knew she was far from being proficient. It would take  _years_  for her to become a fighter and master her new weapon, though she always had her bow and arrows with her.

However, a few months ago, she’d surprised Sesshomaru by wanting to know how to conduct herself as a lady of the youkai court. She’d seen the understanding and eager anticipation in Sesshomaru’s eyes as he realized her unvoiced commitment—that she wanted to become his mate, the Western Lady, and live out her life with him by her side. That night, four months ago, he’d taken her to bed and given her a betrothal mark in truth, and a month later, he’d taken her as his mate.

Now, though they didn’t have much time for preparations, they were getting married in her time, and she loved him even more for agreeing to her wishes. Though she had been brimming with happiness during her mating ceremony, right now felt even more special, because Sesshomaru really had meant it when he’d claimed it no longer mattered to him what species she was, so long as she was in his life as his mate, because he was willing to acknowledge her human traditions like they were his own.

“Come, Kagome. You don’t want to be late for your own wedding, now do you?” Mrs. Higurashi teased, wiping her eyes with a tissue.

With a happy laugh, Kagome accepted her mother’s help in wiping away her own tears, not wanting her make-up to smear.

They were at her childhood home after Kagome had made her wishes known to get married outside at her family’s shrine. The news had been met with happy cheers from her family. The wedding was small, with only family and friends from the bride’s family since only Inuyasha was able to pass through the well. If any of the guests thought it strange that no one on the groom’s side attended, save for his best man, his brother, no one said a word, though a convenient lie had been prepared, just in case.

Stopping by the door leading outside before going out, Mrs. Higurashi kissed her daughter’s cheek, squeezed her hand, then left to take her seat. Seconds later, the music started, the wedding march, and the door opened without Kagome reaching out to do it herself. Her grandfather was on the other side, wearing a dark kimono for the occasions, and offered his arm to walk her down the aisle that led towards the god tree where the minister and her groom awaited.

There were tears in her grandfather’s eyes as he took her arm and they began walking slowly towards everyone. As she took her first step, everyone rose from their chairs and looked back at her, smiling, many crying, but Kagome’s eyes were glued to her groom.

Inuyasha stood by Sesshomaru’s side, her friend tall and proud, and looking handsome in his suit, but she barely glanced at him, her eyes landing on Sesshomaru, the man she loved desperately.

Though he wasn’t smiling, his amber gaze was trained on her face, a heated look entering his gaze as he saw her in her dress for the first time. Of course, she and none of her family had allowed Sesshomaru to see her dress, and Kagome felt her heart pound at the sexual gaze he impaled her with. When she got close, her grandfather kissed her cheek, shook Sesshomaru’s hand, and placed his granddaughter’s hand in Sesshomaru’s, before walking off to take his seat.

The music stopped, and a hush fell across the crowd. Kagome turned around, giving Eri her bouquet of white flowers to hold for her—all three of her high school friends standing at her side as her bridesmaids, and turned back to Sesshomaru, placing both her hands in his, and the sermon started.

As the priest spoke, Kagome barely heard, but both she and Sesshomaru spoke accordingly whenever it was their turn to speak and exchange their vows. Every time Sesshomaru spoke, his voice was deep and filled with possessiveness and conviction. Kagome spoke with the same conviction, but her voice wobbled at some parts, her emotions almost clogging her throat with how happy she was at this moment.

“If there is anyone who believes these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your piece,” the priest said next, pausing, as if waiting for someone to object.

At this part, Sesshomaru finally looked away from Kagome and glared at the people attending as if daring any one of them to object. His shoulders were tense, prepared to kill any who dared, and Kagome couldn’t suppress a small giggle, prompting Sesshomaru to turn back to her without even the smallest shred of remorse in his amber gaze.

“Kagome,” the priest began, staring at her. “Do you take Sesshomaru to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do,” she whispered, unable to say it any louder, all but choking on her emotions again.

When the question was next placed to Sesshomaru, his voice was loud and firm. “I do.”

When the exchange of rings came, Inuyasha stepped forward and gave Sesshomaru the rings Mrs. Higurashi had helped Sesshomaru pick out a couple weeks ago. When he’d given Kagome the diamond engagement ring, he’d even went down on one knee as her mother had told him was custom, and Kagome had cried before falling into his arms, where they’d shared a heated kiss.

Now with the wedding band in hand, Sesshomaru took her left hand in his and repeated after the priest.

“I give you this ring as a symbol of our love. With it, I wed you, and give you my body, heart, and soul.”

Then he was placing the ring next to the huge diamond he’d given her a few weeks ago, and Kagome felt a tear spill from the corner of one eye.

Then it was her turn to place Sesshomaru’s wedding band on his finger, repeating after the priest the same words Sesshomaru had spoken to her, meaning every one.

When the priest said a minute or two later, “You may kiss the bride,” Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms, bent her backwards over his arm so far she would have fallen without his support, and kissed her, long, deeply, and passionately, uncaring that a crowd watched, cheering them on.

It was one of the happiest days of both Kagome’s and Sesshomaru’s life. One of many more to come.  


End file.
